Tres Nuevos Caminos
by DraSmith
Summary: Porque no todo es lo que parece, y no todo lo que parece...es. La saga PUEDE continuar.
1. Introducción

Durante algunas semanas me he planteado dejar una nota de autor en éste capitulo, que viene a ser la introducción de la historia. Y me lo he planteado porque en un principio me dije que simplemente me limitaría a publicar y nada más, pero sé que una vez que salga a la luz, llegaran las cuestiones por parte de quienes leen, y yo que soy de leer todos los reviews, aunque no suela contestarlos, pues empiezo a dudar, o bien a intentar explicar cosas que no debo. Por ese mismo detalle, he decidido dejar esta pequeña aclaración que consta de varios puntos.

1: Evidentemente, para entender algo de ésta historia, deben de haber leído antes Nuevos Caminos y Dos Nuevos Caminos.

2: El espacio en el que está situada la historia, queda explicada perfectamente a lo largo de la misma.

3: No entender nada al principio, no saber qué sentido tiene o tomarlo como algo meramente casual, es probablemente lo que vais a pensar si leéis hasta que la trama empiece a desarrollarse. Así que si sois lectoras de mis fics, ya debéis saber que todo está por un motivo concreto y que la paciencia es un DON.

4: Nada es lo que parece, y lo que parece puede que no sea nada.

5: Gracias por seguir acompañándome en ésta aventura.

* * *

Christina Perri-Human.

* * *

Introducción.

Abril. Los Ángeles.

Tal vez no había sido una decisión acertada, ni siquiera estaba segura de poder fingir que lo había hecho, y evitar la más que probable reprimenda de su hija, pero después de todo un día de reuniones con excéntricos artistas contemporáneos, y algún que otro chiflado del cubismo, se merecía un premio. El mejor premio que podría recibir estando en aquella ciudad, un regalo que hacía más de 7 meses que no se hacía así misma, y que iba a disfrutar como si fuese la última vez que lo hacía. La mejor hamburguesa de todo el país no saciaba su escaso apetito, pero sí la gula que sentía por devorarla y no dejar absolutamente nada de ella. Bueno, tal vez no podría confirmar que fuese la mejor hamburguesa del país, pero sí era su preferida, sin duda alguna. Y no, no es que en Nueva York no existiese algún restaurante de esa famosa cadena de comida rápida, como para tener que esperar a llegar a Los Ángeles y poder disfrutar de ella. El inconveniente surgía porque en la ciudad de los rascacielos tenía a su nutricionista personal, quien se encargaba de cuidar su alimentación con la más saludable y ecológica de las dietas.

Sí, sabía que tarde o temprano Rachel iba a descubrir que durante los dos días que había estado en Los Ángeles, habría cometido todo aquel tipo de atrocidades con la comida, sobre todo cuando descubriese que los pantalones empezaban a ajustarse más de lo habitual a su cintura. Pero mientras eso llegaba a suceder, Quinn estaba dispuesta a seguir desafiándola desde la distancia, y saboreaba aquel último bocado de la delicatesen junto a la puerta del hogar de su hija, como si fuese el último suspiro de oxígeno en el planeta.

Apenas eran las 7 de la tarde, y el sol empezaba a descender tras las colinas de Hollywood cuando Quinn se decidía a entrar en el apartamento de Beth, y dar por concluida su particular pre cena de aquel día. Porque a pesar de sentir como su estómago estaba perfectamente repleto, pensaba terminar aquel último día disfrutando de una tranquila velada con su hija antes de regresar a Nueva York.

O al menos eso esperaba.

No necesitó llamar. Con el pasar de los años y tras los continuos viajes que hacía entre Nueva York y Los Ángeles, Quinn contaba en su poder con un juego de llaves del tranquilo y sosegado hogar de su hija en Ohio Avenue. La misma casa en la que ella vivió cuando arribó a la ciudad de los sueños con apenas 18 años, y que a pesar del tiempo, seguía estando exactamente igual a como ella la dejó. Solo un par de arreglos y poco más. El resto permanecía como siempre había estado, incluida la sala de estudio donde tantas horas pasó preparándose para llegar a ser quien era en aquel instante.

La luz tenue que se proyectaba desde la misma hasta el salón le hizo ver que su hija estaba ocupándola en aquel instante, y no se equivocó cuando la descubrió concentrada, sentada frente al ordenador y con los auriculares evitando que se percatase de su llegada.

Quinn la observó durante varios segundos hasta que se decidió interrumpirla.

—**Aún me pregunto de dónde sale esa obsesión tuya por el rock**—espetó al tiempo que encendía la luz para hacerle ver que estaba allí. Y no fue la mejor opción para ello. Beth llegó incluso a levantarse de la silla tras el susto que le provocó, y la mirada desafiante no tardó en aparecer en ella. Ni la mirada ni la reprimenda, por supuesto.

**—¿¡Pretendes matarme!?—**le recriminó—, **¿No te has dado cuenta de que estoy concentrada y no te he visto?**

—**Por eso he encendido la luz**—sonrió divertida**—, porque con esa música a 90 decibelios en tus oídos y la pantalla del ordenador abduciéndote, no te ibas enterar de que estaba aquí si no es así.**

**—¡Dios!, odio que hagas eso**—volvió a recriminarle al tiempo que dejaba caer los auriculares sobre la mesa—**Si lo llego a saber, te quito las llaves.**

—**Si eres capaz, hazlo**—desafió sin perder la divertida sonrisa que se adueñaba de su rostro

—**No me tientes**—le amenazó—**Puedo echarte de mi casa cuando quiera, y si te niegas a darme las llaves llamaré a la policía.**

**—Llama a quien quieras**—espetó**—¿Qué haces aún ahí? Son las 7, no deberías estar preparándote para la cena.**

—**Estoy esperando que me envíen un email con un proyecto que tengo que repasar. Me temo que no vamos a poder salir fuera a cenar—**respondió tras ver como Quinn terminaba por acceder al interior y tomaba asiento sobre el escritorio.

**—Pero…te recuerdo que mañana me marcho. Pensé que ésta noche…**

—**Mamá…tengo que hacerlo. Es parte del proyecto que estamos haciendo en la editorial y mañana lo tenemos que entregar. Suficiente ha hecho Jennifer con hacer el borrador ella sola. **

—**Ok…ok, si tan importante es ese email de Jennifer**—murmuró divertida—,**podemos pedir comida y cenar aquí, ¿Te parece bien?**

—**Perfecto, por mí no hay problema…aunque no entiendo cómo eres capaz de querer cenar después de la hamburguesa que te has comido**.—Replicó tomando asiento de nuevo frente al ordenador.

**—¿Qué? ¿Qué dices de hamburguesa?**—disimuló sin mucho éxito.

—**Tienes un trozo de la pegatina del envoltorio de la doble—doble ahí**—señaló hacia el brazo de la rubia—**Eres demasiado previsible.**

—**Oh…mierda…oh…perdón, no quise decir eso…esto…jod…bueno, eso…¿Por qué tienes que darte cuenta de todo?**—recriminó molesta por haber sido cazada con algo tan insignificante como era un trozo de papel.

**—¿Por qué eres un completo desastre cuando tratas de mentir?—**replicó—**No entiendo cómo has sido capaz de llegar a ser directora de una galería. ¿Qué se supone que haces cuando tienes que fingir que te gusta una obra de arte?**

**—¿Fingir?, yo no tengo que fingir que me gusta algo o no. Yo busco arte para exponer, y el arte siempre es bello.**

**—Ya, claro…como la mujer esa que llenó la galería de maniquíes con antifaces, cables y cosas raras. ¿Eso es bello?**

**—Estás hablando de Isa Gezken, y si alguien te escucha ridiculizar su Restrospectiva del cuerpo en el trabajo , te aseguro que podrías tener problemas en tu vida profesional—**leavisó—**Tienes que ser más abierta de mente.**

—**Soy abierta de mente, pero un maniquí con un chubasquero no me resulta para nada artístico. Un cuadro de Dalí si lo es…pero eso, ni hablar. Incluso los dibujos que tienes amontonados en el ático****tienen más sentido que lo que expuso esa mujer.**

—**Si tú lo dices**—susurró conteniendo la sonrisa—**así será.**

—**Pues claro que es así**—repitió orgullosa por haber ganado aquella batalla.—**Y…ya que hablamos de artistas raros como tú, ****¿Cómo te ha ido hoy? ¿Has conseguido engatusar a esos locos con los que te ibas a reunir? ¿Te los has llevado a In and Out a comer hamburguesas?—**bromeó.

—**No, claro que no**—respondió desviando la mirada hacia un cuaderno que permanecía sobre la mesa, junto a ella—**Casi todos eran veganos, y uno de ellos frutoriano. Si saben que después de reunirme con ellos me he zampado la doble—doble, no aceptarían exponer en la galería ni en broma.**

**—¿Eso significa que han aceptado?**

—**Así es—**respondió sonriente—,** aunque ****aún tenemos que reunirnos varias veces más…pero eso ya será en la galería, en mi terreno.**

**—Bien, me alegro por ti y por Bette, tengo entendido que esa exposición puede traerle mucho dinero.**

**—No es el dinero en sí, es la afluencia de público lo que nos va a beneficiar. Es complicado competir con el MoMa, pero vamos por el buen camino…como tú—**musitó tomando el cuaderno**—¿Trabajo de la editorial?—**le cuestionó al tiempo que lo ojeaba por encima.

—**Algo así…es el borrador de mi nueva novela.**

**—¿Nueva?—**la miró sorprendida**—¿Has vuelto a escribir?**

—**Sí. Aunque aún no está acabada, me falta el prólogo.**

** —¿Prologo? ¿Escribes una novela y dejas el prólogo para el final?**

** —No cuestiones mis rituales para escribir, ¿Ok? **

—**Ok…****Está bien, me alegro que al menos hayas vuelto a escribir. ¿De qué trata?**—se interesó.

—**Llévatela. Aunque no tenga prólogo, puedes empezar a leerla. Tú y Rachel, claro. Necesito vuestra aceptación.**

**—¿Nuestra aceptación?**—cuestionó de nuevo algo confusa. **—¿Qué es?**

—**Nuevos…caminos**—susurró desviando la mirada hacia la pantalla del ordenador.

**—¿Nuevos caminos?**—balbuceó Quinn sin poder evitar que la confusión siguiera aumentando en ella

**—Tres…nuevos caminos**—añadió Beth ante la sorpresa de su madre, que instintivamente lanzó una nueva mirada hacia las hojas perfectamente encuadernadas.

—**Pero…tres…quiero decir, ¿No decías que no ibas a volver a escribir después de…lo de la serie?**

—**Tenía que hacerlo—**comenzó a explicar—**Ellos no han sabido valorar lo que ha supuesto para mí escribir toda esa historia y…bueno, necesitaba hacerlo y cerrar el círculo. ¿Desde cuándo una saga se acaba con dos libros?—**bromeó tratando de eliminar la tensión que se creaba a su alrededor cada vez que volvía a hablar de ello.

**—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que hay algo que no me quieres contar?**—preguntó ignorando el intento de Beth por no darle importancia a aquel asunto con la broma**.—¿Qué pasó Beth? ¿Qué querían para que cambiaras de opinión tan drásticamente?**

—**Nada…no pasó nada, solo que no llegamos a un acuerdo y punto**.—Respondió al tiempo que volvía a centrar su mirada en el ordenador.

—**Te iban a pagar dos millones de dólares por los derechos de autor de los dos libros. Te iban a permitir que estuvieses en el rodaje de la serie y participar de forma activa en ellos, no me puedes decir que no pasa nada porque es evidente que sí. **

—**Me querían de florero—**masculló ofendida.

**—¿Qué?**

—**Mamá, solo me iban a dejar que estuviese en los rodajes, pero no me iban a permitir que diese mi opinión…o bueno sí, tal vez sí podía dar mi opinión, pero no la iban a tomar en cuenta bajo ningún concepto. Solo querían hacerme ver que era importante cuando en realidad se estaban riendo de mí. **–La miró ofendida—**Creen que porque sea joven voy a aceptar que hagan lo que quieran con algo que realmente es importante para mí. Esos tipos no valoran que haya personas de más de 40 países que han leído lo que yo he escrito, y que si lo han hecho…es por algo. No soy una diva, pero tampoco necesito que salga una estúpida serie de chicas teniendo sexo por todos lados y miles de líos para darle valor a lo que escribí. Yo creo en lo que he hecho. **

**—¿Querían…querían hacer eso?**—balbuceó.

—**Sí. Querían darle "otro punto de vista"—**enfatizó molesta—,**porque el que yo le había dado a la historia era demasiado…adolescente. ¿Qué pretendes que haga? Tenía 16 años cuando empecé a escribir…y no soy escritora. Solo estaba contando mi mundo porque quería** **hacerlo para mí. En ningún momento pensé que pudiese tener ningún tipo de repercusión. Pero ahora voy a demostrarles que puedo hacerlo, que soy capaz de darle sentido sin tener que acudir al cliché barato para llamar la atención. Si alguien tiene que cambiar el rumbo de esa historia, soy yo**—Añadió al tiempo que se alejaba del escritorio rodando con la silla, hasta detenerse en una de las estanterías repletas de libros que decoraban la sala.

Quinn la observó y guardó silencio esperando que volviese a recuperar la palabra, sin embargo, ésta no lo hizo. Se mantuvo por algunos segundos buscando algo en la estantería y tras rescatar un pequeño libro, permaneció en absoluto mutismo guardando con recelo sus pensamientos. Gesto que evidentemente no pasó desapercibido para Quinn.

La conocía, sabía que a pesar de haber vivido de una forma muy diferente a como ella había crecido, Beth tenía mucho de su propia personalidad, y guardar silencio cuando algo la estaba martirizando era una buena muestra de ello.

**—Beth…no tienes que darle importancia a…**

**—No me digas lo que tiene o no importancia, mamá—**fue contundente—**Sé lo que es importante en mi vida, y ellos han querido reírse de mi mundo sin siquiera preguntarme que significaba para mí ésta historia. Ellos solo creen que era parte de una imaginación adolescente, y no voy a darles el gusto de llevarse méritos que no les corresponden. Me da igual que me ofrezcan el contrato de mi vida, o me paguen tanto dinero que no tenga que pensar en trabajar nunca más. Soy fiel a mis principios, y no escribí eso para que otros lo modifiquen a su antojo. No sería mi historia. Si lo quieren, tendrán que hacerlo tal y como yo digo que es…si no, pues que utilicen la imaginación y creen su propio mundo. El mío no se toca.**

**—¿Puedo…puedo hacerte una pregunta que llevo años queriéndote hacer?—**musitó Quinn buscando su atención, sin embargo Beth ni siquiera la miró. Seguía inmersa en la búsqueda de otro libro, o al menos eso aparentaba.—**Beth…**

—**Pregunta de una vez**—respondió tras la insistencia de su madre, y Quinn volvió a ojear el cuaderno que seguía entre sus manos.

**—¿Por qué lo hiciste? Quiero decir, ya sé que fue por un trabajo de clases o algo de eso, pero ¿Por qué te decidiste a escribir nuestra historia? Las chicas de 16 años solo piensan en ir al baile de promoción con el capitán del equipo de futbol, ser capitana de las animadoras y beber a escondidas en una fiesta. ¿Por qué tú te pasabas las noches escribiendo en vez de hablando con tus amigas?**

**—¿De verdad me estás preguntando eso?—**cuestionó Beth dirigiendo la mirada hacia su madre.—**He sido reina de la promoción por dos años consecutivos, algo que tú no lograste—**bromeó**—,y no he sido animadora porque eran patéticas—**se burló**—¿Qué te hace pensar que no he hecho todas esas cosas?**

—**No digo que no las hayas hecho.**—aclaró—**Lo que digo es que ninguna de esas reinas de la promoción dedicaban tiempo de su adolescencia en escribir algo como esto—**alzó el cuaderno.—**Y es algo que no comprendo. ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por qué no una historia de vampiros adolescentes o una guerra intergaláctica? —**Dudó. Beth volvía a bajar la mirada y dejaba escapar un suspiro que provocó un nuevo intento de Quinn por evitar molestarla, pero recibir por primera vez la respuesta que tanta curiosidad le provocaba, la obligó a insistir una vez más**.—¿Cuál fue el motivo que te llevó a hacerlo?**

—**La luna**.—Susurró y Quinn se sorprendió.

**—¿La luna?—**repitió confusa.—**No…no entiendo.**

Beth sonrió de medio lado y regresó la mirada hacia la estantería, ésta vez hacia uno de los estantes más altos, y tras varios segundos de escrutinio entre los libros sacó una cuartilla que no tardó en entregarle a su madre.

**—El sol, la luna y la pequeña estrella**—susurró Quinn al leer la portada. **—¿Qué es esto?**

—**Mi primera historia. El primer cuento que escribí cuando estaba en la clase de la señorita Morgan**.—Respondió regresando a la silla—**Sí, esos dibujos hechos con lápices de cera y la letra ilegible es mía**—sonrió.

No había demasiado en aquella cuartilla. Un cielo azulado con un imponente y desdibujado sol, una estrella que resplandecía en el centro y junto a ella, casi escondida entre lo que debían ser montañas, una luna. Debajo del bosquejo un pequeño párrafo que Quinn apenas lograba descifrar.

_Y la luna…en las noches oscuras a su pequeña estrella… Cuando el sol ya…_

—** Recuerdo que Shelby me contaba una historia para hacerme dormir.—**Beth interrumpió la lectura de su madre**—Me decía que ella era como mi sol…que mientras ella estuviese todo iba a ser luminoso, que no tendría que temer porque la oscuridad no me iba a asustar, y así yo lograba quedarme dormida, pero ¿Sabes que sucedía cuando me despertaba en mitad de la noche y ella no estaba?**

**—¿Tenias miedo?**

**—Mucho. Me daba miedo la oscuridad y como sabía que era de noche, pues tenía que dormirme forzada hasta que llegase el día y así el sol volviese a iluminarme**—sonrió tímidamente—**Lo pasaba mal, pero tenía que ser así hasta que un buen día, no recuerdo como, descubrí cual era el verdadero sentido de la luna. Ella, ella iluminaba las noches, por lo tanto yo no ****tenía que temer más, porque la luna me iba a acompañar siempre.**—Añadió observando como Quinn trataba de enlazar aquella historia con su pregunta, pero el gesto confuso de su cara denotaba que no estaba ni siquiera cerca de poder lograrlo**.—¿Recuerdas…recuerdas el día que me regalaste la estrella de oro? **

**—¿La estrella de oro?—**musitó divagando entre sus recuerdos.

—**Estuvimos toda la tarde juntas con Rachel, Santana y Brittany, en ésta casa**—añadió Beth—**Y luego me llevaste a casa de Shelby y me acompañaste al baño, para bañarme.**

**—Sí…sí, lo recuerdo.**

**—Ese día tú me regalaste la estrella de oro que tengo en mi habitación. Me dijiste que cada vez que sintiera miedo mirase la estrella y pensara en ti y en Nemo. **

—**Sí, ya…ya lo recuerdo. Lo has puesto en el libro…es cierto.**

—**Sí, lo puse, pero nunca describí lo que yo sentí en ese momento, mamá. Ni lo que sentía cada vez que tenía miedo por la noche, y me aferraba a la estrella para poder dormir.**

**—¿Hacías eso?—**interrogó emocionada.

—**Shelby era mi sol por el día, yo era la estrella y tú…tú eras mi luna por las noches.—**Se detuvo por algunos segundos tras notar como la emoción empezaba acusar a su madre**—La señorita Morgan nos enseñaba a escribir pequeños cuentos como ese. No sé cuántos años tendría, supongo qu no lo sé, sería como Elise ahora, y cuando nos pidió que lo hiciéramos yo lo tuve clarísimo…quería que todos supieran lo afortunada que era al tener el sol, y la luna para mí sola.—**Sonrió ruborizada, aunque aquel rubor se esfumó al ver como Quinn bajaba la mirada hacia la cuartilla y permanecía en silencio, observando aquel simple y sencillo dibujo infantil.—**Cuando crecí y supe que eras mi madre, seguía teniendo esa necesidad por mostrarle al mundo mi luna. Por eso empecé a escribir. Por eso he rechazado que ellos destruyan mi visión de la luna, de mi familia.**

**—¿Estás…estás orgullosa de mí?—**preguntó Quinn visiblemente emocionada, sin ser capaz de alzar la mirada hacia su hija.

—**Descubrir que eras mi madre fue el mejor regalo que nunca nadie me ha podido dar.—**Respondió sin titubeos, y las lágrimas a punto estuvieron de caer por las mejillas de Quinn, que trataba de contenerse tal y como siempre hacia Beth en aquellas situaciones.—**Sé que nunca te lo he dicho así, pero…supongo que sabes cómo me siento con éstas conversaciones.**

—**Beth, sabes que todo lo que he hecho ha sido por tu bien, ¿Verdad?—**ignoró el último comentario de su hija—**Todo, absolutamente todo lo que he hecho en mi vida respecto a ti, ha sido por tu bien. **

—**Lo sé, mamá. No te reprocho absolutamente nada. De hecho, estoy más que agradecida.**

**—¿Agradecida?**

—**Gracias a ti tengo una familia enorme**—sonrió orgullosa— **He sido la chica moderna del instituto, la única que tenía a tres madres**—se burló— **y dos de ellas son impresionantes artistas. Bueno, tú también lo eres…aunque tengas un gusto del arte bastante extraño**—añadió provocando una leve sonrisa en Quinn, que ya había dejado que las lágrimas se apoderasen de sus ojos—**No todo el mundo tiene la suerte de poder disfrutar del sol y la luna, ¿No crees?**

—**Nunca…nunca me sentiré completamente satisfecha de lo que hago por ti, Beth. Siempre me exigí más, y lo sigo haciendo. A veces pienso que he dejado que mi mundo influya sobre el tuyo, que te he llevado a mi terreno en vez de ser al contrario. Yo debería haber visto esto antes**—alzó la cuartilla—.**Yo tendría que haberme sentido orgullosa cuando esa profesora te pedía un cuento, y tú pensabas en mí. Yo tendría que haber estado a tu lado por las noches, pero…**

—**Mamá—**la interrumpió—**Deja de lamentarte. Piensa en lo que viviste con la abuela. Tu** **vida no fue sencilla cuando eras una adolescente. Os pasó de todo…y sin embargo, ¿Le recriminas algo? ¿Te lamentas por algo que ella no pudiera hacer cuando estaba con nosotras?**—cuestionó mientras recibía la negación por parte de Quinn—**He sido feliz y lo sigo siendo, mamá. Y mira a Elise, es la confirmación de que realmente lo haces bien. Rachel y tú sois perfectas juntas, y yo no puedo estar más orgullosa de ello. No pienses en que algún día te** **pueda reprochar que me entregases en adopción, porque lo que hiciste de verdad fue darme la vida. Y después de asegurarte de que estaba bien, participaste en ella. Sigues estando aquí, conmigo…aunque te comas las hamburguesas y no me traigas una, sabiendo que tengo hambre y que…**

—**Oh dios…deja de ser tan…**

**—¿Cómo tú?—**le interrumpió sonriente—**Estoy orgullosa de ti, mamá. Y voy a estar a tu lado siempre, lo necesites o no.**

—**Siempre te voy a necesitar.**

**—Me alegro, aunque…—**Alargó la respuesta al tiempo que regresaba rodando hasta la mesa.

**—¿Aunque qué?—**cuestionó Quinn secándose las lágrimas.

**—No estoy segura de que me quieras a tu lado cuando leas eso…es probable que incluso hagas que me detengan y no me dejen escribir nunca más.**

**—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Se supone que en estas hojas está parte de mi vida, ¿No es cierto?**

**—****Tal vez..**.—musitó añadiéndole un toque de travesura a su sonrisa.

**—¿Tal vez?¿Qué has hecho?—**la cuestionó recuperando su estado natural**—¿No habrás…? Beth, es halagador que tu propia hija escriba acerca de la vida de su madre, pero no es agradable leer ciertas cosas…**

**—****Hasta ahora todo lo que escribí****había**** sucedido.**

**—Eso lo dices tú**—la interrumpió—**Porque ni Rachel ni yo te hemos dado detalles de ciertas escenas que tú recreas en los otros libros. De hecho, es muy desagradable que sigas…**

—**Tengo 23 años. ¿Crees que me escandaliza saber lo que hace mi madre? No es algo que quiera presenciar pero…es el mundo en el que vivo, así que no hay problema.**

—**Para mí si lo hay. Y si aquí leo algo que no sea adecuado, te aseguro que tendrás que borrarlo y cambiarlo. ¿Entendido?**—le amenazó.

**—¿Ahora eres mi editora?**** Te recuerdo que en la version final, no hay ninguna Quinn, podria ser otra persona.**

**—****Me da igual que la protagonista se llame Quinn o Valerie. Esta basado en mi vida y eso ya me es suficiente ****¿Te haría gracia que yo describiese detalles de tu vida sexual?—**espetó ofuscada.

**—No lo ibas a hacer nunca, porque no tienes ni idea de cómo es mi vida en ese aspecto**.—Respondió orgullosa.

—**Te aconsejo que no me tientes, porque puedo investigar más de lo que te imaginas y te…**

**—¿Y qué?**—volvió a interrumpirla**—,¿De verdad serás capaz de escribir un simple texto hablando de mi vida sexual? Porque yo creo que si lo intentas terminarás depresiva.**

**—¿Depresiva?—**preguntó confundida**—¿Tan triste es tu vida sentimental?**

—**No precisamente**—sonrió divertida—**Caerías depresiva por saber lo que tu hija ha hecho o hace sin que lo sepas.**

**—¿¡Qué!? ¿De qué diablo estás hablando?—**la interrumpió algo molesta**—¿Me estás queriendo hacer creer que…**

**—Que nada**—intervino Beth divertida justo en el instante en el que el timbre de la puerta sonaba—**Te ha salvado la campana**—bromeó regalándole una palmadita en la pierna al tiempo que se levantaba, y acudía a abrirla.

Exactamente lo contrario a lo que hizo Quinn, que se quedó allí mientras contemplaba de nuevo el cuento entre sus manos, y trataba de asimilar que había querido decirle con aquella sentencia. Y sobre todo, tratando de comprender como había sido posible que la conversación que incluso la había hecho llorar al recordarle cómo fue su infancia, y lo que significó para ella estar en su vida, se había convertido en un tira y afloja respecto a su vida sexual. La vida sexual de su propia hija, algo para lo que ninguna madre, aunque seas directora de un museo de arte contemporáneo, está preparada para conocer. Por suerte aquella llamada inoportuna en la puerta acabó con la batalla, antes de que alguna de las dos cometiese el error de dar un paso en falso, y dijese algo de lo que terminaría arrepintiéndose. Sin embargo, lo que no sabía Quinn es que aquella llamada no iba a calmar la situación sino que la iba a prolongar, y sobre todo, ponerla de su lado.

Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, y rápidamente acudió al salón donde Beth ya conversaba con la inesperada visita.

—**No tenías que haber venido hasta aquí, estaba esperando que me enviases el email y…**

—**Estaba cerca**—se excusó la chica—**Tenía que entregar unos archivos en la editorial y como me pillaba de paso, preferí dejártelo aquí. Así no tienes que imprimirlos y podemos…podemos echarles un vistazo juntas, ¿No crees?**

—**Oh…está bien, claro**…—sonrió—**adelante**, **estaba con mi madre en…bueno, estaba**—balbuceó lanzando la mirada hacia Quinn, que hacía ya algunos segundos que observaba la escena junto al pasillo que la llevaba a la sala de estudio—**Mira…ella es mi madre, Quinn ****Fabray**

**—Oh encantada Sra. ****Fabray**—saludó la chica forzando la sonrisa, al tiempo que veía como Quinn se acercaba a ambas y le ofrecía la mano para saludarla.

—**Encantada de conocerte…eh…**

**—Jennifer—**musitó Beth bajando la mirada.

—**Oh, Jennifer**—enfatizó sonriente—**Tú eres la nieta de la Señora Sullivan, ¿Verdad?**

**—Eh sí, si soy yo**—respondió la chica—**Beth me ha hablado mucho de usted y de Nemo. Es increíble, ¿No cree?**

—**Ya te digo**—murmuró buscando la mirada de su hija, pero ésta la evitaba a toda costa.

**—¿Cómo está el pequeño Skim…Como se llamaba?**

**—Skimbleshanks**—apuntilló Quinn aún más curiosa—**Está muy bien, mi hija lo cuida como si fuera ella misma. **

**—Menudo nombre. Me alegro que pueda cuidarlo y disfrutar de él. Mis padres ya tienen varios y tener más cachorros es bastante complicado. Cuando les dije que Beth estaba interesada en uno, se alegraron mucho. Es agradable saber que lo van a cuidar.**

**—Puedes estar tranquila, y tus padres también. En casa no le va a faltar de nada.**

**—Eh…perdonad que os interrumpa en esa conversación tan…canina que mantenéis**—intervino Beth decidida—,**pero creo que tenemos algo que hacer, ¿No?—**miró a Jennifer, que rápidamente asintió.—**Mamá, tengo que repasar un trabajo y necesito la sala de estudio, no es que…**

**—Tranquila**—la interrumpió sin perder la traviesa sonrisa que tan nerviosa ponía a Beth—**No os voy a molestar. Voy a ponerme cómoda y preparar la cena.**

**—Ok…¿Vamos?—**cuestionó Beth incitando a su compañera a que la siguiese hasta la sala de estudio, tratando en todo momento no mirar a su madre a los ojos.

Cinco meses.

Habían pasado cinco meses desde que cometió el terrible error de comentarle que conocía a la nieta de la señora Sullivan, y que descubrió a Nemo en una fotografía que colgaba de la habitación de la chica, logrando con aquel comentario que una incesante cadena de preguntas comenzara en aquel mismo instante. Preguntas que la cuestionaban acerca del motivo que la había llevado a compartir cama con aquella chica, aunque su respuesta siempre fuese la misma. A Quinn no parecía convencerle que las dos amigas se limitasen a dormir, e intuía o quería intuir que había algo más le ocultaba. Durante todos aquellos meses tuvo que soportar las indirectas que su propia madre le regalaba por culpa de aquel tema, y estaba convencida que en aquella noche después de la improvisada presentación, todo sería aún más intenso, sin duda.

**—Eh…Jennifer**—interrumpió Quinn antes de que ambas chicas se perdiesen por el pasillo**—¿Te quedas a cenar?**

La mirada de Beth fue clara respecto a lo que pensaba sobre aquella invitación, pero a su amiga no parecía importarle demasiado, de hecho, terminó aceptando.

—**Sí, claro…si Beth quiere.**

**—¿Beth?—**cuestionó Quinn victoriosa por tener a su hija contra las cuerdas después de tanto tiempo esquivando aquel tema.

**—Claro** **mamá**—respondió fingiendo una boba sonrisa que no hizo más que divertir a su madre—**Jennifer se queda a cenar, por supuesto.**

**—Bien**—apuntilló divertida—**Pues entonces, creo que me voy a poner cómoda y me meteré en la cocina para hacer algo digno de tan grata compañía.**

**—Gracias señora Fabray**—agradeció Jennifer al tiempo que notaba como Beth tiraba de ella y la arrastraba directamente hasta la sala.

—**Me las vas a pagar**—gesticuló con un divertido gesto de sus manos, evitando por supuesto que Jennifer fuese testigo de ello.

**—Totalmente lesbiana**—respondió Quinn de la misma forma y molestando aún más a su hija, que ya desaparecía de su vista y se adentraba en la habitación con su amiga.—**Totalmente…**

* * *

**Si quieren ver el trailer del fic solo tienen que entrar en Vimeo/NuevosCaminos.**

**También está todo, incluido los still con los personajes en la página de Facebook de Nuevos Caminos.**

** LuceQFabray**

**#3NCFic**


	2. Un dia cualquiera

Capítulo 1

Una noche cualquiera.

—…**Y para colmo, me dice que la sesión de fotos tiene que hacerse cuando Howard pueda liberar su agenda, que mientras tanto tenemos que esperar y punto. ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¿Quién diablos se piensa que soy? O sea, no es que sea Judy Garlang pero soy lo suficientemente famosa como para no tener que depender de lo que un productor quiera. ¿No crees? Menos mal que Glen se mantuvo firme. Se supone que soy yo quien tiene que poner las normas, sobre todo porque es pura caridad lo que estoy haciendo. Dime…dime ¿Qué actriz de Broadway es capaz de regalar su imagen para el beneficio de un productor y su teatro, sin nada a cambio?**

—**Hombre…sin nada a cambio no, vas a obtener mucha publicidad.**

**—¡Hey!**—masculló asomándose a la habitación**—¿Estás de mi parte o de la suya?**

**—Siempre de la tuya, cielo…ya lo sabes.**

**—¿Entonces? ¿Acaso insinúas que necesito hacer un estúpido posado para conseguir ganar fama?**

** —Rachel…por favor, no he dicho nada de eso.**

—**Pues sí, sí que lo has dicho**—le amenazó con el cepillo de diente—**o tal vez lo has dejado entrever, pero es lo que…**

**—¿Quieres dejar de quejarte y venir aquí, conmigo? Como tardes más me voy a quedar dormida.**

** —Siempre igual**—murmuró regresando al interior del baño, donde continuó esmerándose en limpiar sus dientes y terminar su pequeño ritual de aseo antes de meterse en la cama.

Habían pasado tres días alejadas. Tres días en los que tuvo que encargarse a solas con Elise, mientras Quinn se relajaba al otro lado del país. Porque sí, tal vez era su trabajo y había tenido que soportar reuniones con esos incompresibles y extravagantes artistas de los que tanto se quejaba, pero Rachel sabía perfectamente que eso solo la ocupaba unas horas por la mañana, y el resto del día se lo había pasado visitando a sus amigas o divirtiéndose con Beth, hinchándose a comer hamburguesas o cualquier otro tipo de comida que ella detestaba. Y no se lo echaba en cara, por supuesto que no. Era lógico que quisiera despejarse cuando tenía ocasión de hacerlo. Sin embargo, contarle lo que le había sucedido en aquellos días mientras estaban separadas era algo habitual en su vida, lo normal en una pareja que conversa antes de meterse en la cama, pero Quinn no estaba por la labor de tener mucha conversación, y sí mucha necesidad porque no tardase demasiado en meterse bajo las sabanas, junto a ella.

—**Que sepas que es la…¿Te has quedado dormida?—**cuestionó sorprendida nada más abandonar el baño tras su aseo, y descubrir como Quinn permanecía recostada con los ojos cerrados.

—**Mmm…no**—murmuró desganada**—Estoy despierta.**

**—¿Seguro? Mírate, estás a punto de entrar en fase rem—**se burló al tiempo que se deshacía del albornoz que la cubría**—¿Estás muy cansada?**

—**Lo estoy, pero se me pasa en cuanto te metas aquí conmigo**—respondió destapándose con sutileza.

**—Quinn, estás muerta…**

**—No, no lo estoy**—se excusó—**Es solo que ya sabes cómo me sientan los vuelos…pero se me pasa enseguida. Vamos…ven**—insistió mostrándole parte de su cuerpo ya desnudo.

**—¿No será que has trasnochado tanto que ahora no puedes con tu propio cuerpo?, Quinn…ya no tienes 20 años—**bromeó al tiempo que comenzaba a deslizarse sobre ella—**No eres una adolescente capaz de enlazar la noche con el día, y no dormir…**

—**Si vuelves a decir algo así te obligo a dormir en la habitación de invitados**—le interrumpió—**Sabes perfectamente que puedo con todo, es solo que realmente el vuelo me afecta. Y encima hoy he tenido que soportar a Bette en la galería y luego Elise con sus tareas del colegio y a Skimbles haciéndome correr por toda la casa. Ha terminado por destrozarme…¿Cómo quieres que esté?**

**—Mmm lo sé, sé que debes estar agotada pero…no quiero que hagas nada forzada**—susurró con dulzura, segundos antes de regalarle el primero de los besos—**Por eso te pregunto si no estás muy cansada para…ya sabes.**

**—¿Forzada? ¿Desde cuándo hacer el amor con mi chica es una tarea forzada?**

—**Quinn, ya sabes a lo que me refiero…si estás cansada deberías dormir y ya mañana nos cobramos la noche pendiente.**

—**No, para eso nunca estoy cansada**—replicó humedeciéndose los labios—**Te he echado de menos.**

** —¿Sí? **

**—¿De verdad me preguntas?—**cuestionó regalándole varias caricias.

**—No sé, a veces pienso que me sustituyes con una hamburguesa.**

**—¿Qué?—**palideció**—¿Qué tontería es esa?**

**—Quinn**—sonrió divertida—**No disimules, sé que aprovechas cualquier ocasión en mi ausencia para comerlas.**

** —No…esto…no he comido hamburguesas**—fingió torpemente—**¿Por qué dices eso?**

**—Cielo**—buscó su mirada tras dejarle una ristra de besos por el cuello—**No sabes mentir, eres pésima haciéndolo—**se burló.

—**¿Mentir?, no estoy mintiendo…¿Por qué dices eso?—**balbuceó.

**—No hay más que verte.**—Susurró desviando la mirada por su cuerpo—**Estás mintiendo…**

** —Hey…hey—**la interrumpió al tiempo que se reincorporaba**—¿Estás insinuando que sabes que me he comido una jodida hamburguesa porque se me nota en la barriga? ¿O en mi culo? **

** —No**—musitó tras una leve carcajada—**Lo digo porque me lo acabas de confirmar.**

**—¿Qué?...oh…mierda**—volvía a dejarse caer sobre la almohada.

**—Quinn—**se inclinó de nuevo hacia sus labios—**Tranquila, no pasa nada porque quieras comer esa mezcla de grasas explosivas que puede terminar colapsando tus arterias, no me importa siempre y cuando lo hagas con moderación. **

—**Mmm pero…no se me nota, ¿No? Quiero decir, sigo estando perfecta…¿Verdad?**

—**Tan perfecta que no me atrevo a mirarte por miedo a devorarte**—se burló segundos antes de atacarla de nuevo con una tanda de besos que fueron bien recibidos por la rubia. Tanto que en apenas unos segundos las caricias, los suspiros y algún que otro gemido se adueñaron del silencio de la habitación, cortando de raíz la divertida conversación que habían mantenido hasta llegar a ese instante.

Y es que a pesar de haber compartido cena, la presencia de Elise evitaba cualquier intento de conversación más allá del trabajo, y las obligaba a hacerlo cuando ya estaban a solas, compartiendo un mismo espacio y sin que la pequeña de la familia pudiese interrumpirlas, o escuchar algo que no fuera adecuado para su edad. Pero el estar tres días separadas era un hándicap que no les ayudaba en absoluto para mantener una conversación como solían hacer a diario, después de reunirse tras el típico y rutinario día de trabajo.

Las ganas de Rachel eran más que patentes, y Quinn no ponía impedimento alguno a pesar de notar como el sueño ya empezaba a hacer de las suyas. Nada que un par de besos de su mujer no lograse eclipsar, sin duda. Aunque, tal vez aquella intensidad que demostraba Rachel adueñándose de su cuerpo fue el causante del peor y más absoluto de los desastres en aquella noche.

Ya lo habían sufrido en alguna ocasión pero no en aquella época, cuando la consciencia de Elise ya era lo suficiente lúcida como para ser testigo de determinados comportamientos.

—**Mami—**musitó la pequeña junto a la puerta, y Rachel a punto estuvo de dislocarse el cuello tras escucharla y girarse hacia ella. Mientras Quinn, completamente aterrorizada utilizaba la manta para cubrirse por completo y rotaba hacia el lado contrario, dándole la espalda a la pequeña.

Pelo revuelto, pijama de estrellitas rosas y blancas, Asparagus bajo el brazo y la divertida mueca que provocaba en sus labios la falta de las dos paletas entre sus pequeños y blancos dientes. La imagen de Elise, a pesar de lo inesperado, reflejaba un halo de inocencia y dulzura que contrarrestaba por completo con la que imagen que proyectaban sus dos madres.

—**Oh dios…Elise, ¿Qué haces ahí?**—se apresuró en recuperar su albornoz para cubrirse, por suerte aún permanecía con la ropa interior intacta. No así Quinn, que completamente desnuda se lamentaba bajo las sábanas.

—**Mamá…no puedo dormir**—se excusó la pequeña aferrándose a su oso—**tengo miedo.**

**—Cielo…**

**—¿Por qué has dejado la puerta abierta?**—se quejó Quinn sacando la cabeza para mirarlas.

**—Estaba cerrada**—replicó Rachel—**Cielo, sabes que no debes entrar en las habitaciones sin llamar**

—**He llamado, pero… ¿Está enferma?—**buscó a Quinn que trató de sonreír para eliminar la preocupación de la pequeña**—¿Por qué estabas encima?¿Estáis jugando? Yo quiero jugar**

—**Elise, cariño**—dijo la rubia—**No estoy enferma, ni tampoco estábamos jugando.**

**—¿Y por qué estaba mamá encima de…**

—**No…no está enferma**—interrumpió Rachel completamente nerviosa—**Está bien cielo, mamá solo quería que le ayudase a…a…bueno, está cansada y yo estaba ayudándola a…a dormir.**

—**Lo estás arreglando, Rachel**—ironizó Quinn.

—**No me pongas más nerviosa**—le recriminó la morena, que rápidamente tomó a su hija de la mano—**Vamos cielo, te acompaño a la cama.**

—**Pero…tengo miedo, mamá**—volvió a quejarse—**Skimbles ronca y todo está oscuro. ¿Puedo dormir aquí?**

—**No…no. Tranquila, yo te acompaño en tu habiación hasta que te duermas, ¿Ok? **

** —¿De verdad?**

—**Sí, a Skimbles le voy a decir que deje de roncar, así no te molesta más**—añadió Rachel lanzando una mirada hacia Quinn, que veía como ambas abandonaban la habitación y lograban salir indemnes de aquel despropósito.

Y es que aunque Elise había crecido rodeada de chicas, y era habitual para ella ver como se regalaban muestras de cariño o algún que otro beso, aquella situación superaba con creces el cuidado que tenían por mantenerla al margen.

No era la primera vez que Elise las interrumpía en una situación comprometida. Ya lo hizo con casi 3 años, cuando aún dormía en la cuna junto a ellas y decidió despertarse en plena madrugada y buscarlas con la mirada, o cuando cumplió los 4 y se escondió debajo de la cama para asustarlas. Pero aquellas veces no supusieron nada desagradable para ambas, ya que la inocencia de la pequeña la libraba de saber o ser consciente de lo que hacían sus madres. Sin embargo, aquella noche podría haber sido muy diferente si no llega a ser porque su interrupción fue relativamente rápida.

Elise contaba con 7 años, y a esa edad nada pasa desapercibido para una niña, y menos si es alguien que comparte el don de la curiosidad con su madre.

— **Mamá no está enferma, ¿Verdad?—**insistió la pequeña tras regresar de nuevo a su habitación.

—**No cielo. Mamá está cansada por el viaje, nada más. Ya se va a dormir, igual que vas a hacer tú.**

** —Pero no te vayas—**se quejó colándose en la cama mientras Rachel tomaba asiento a su lado y la arropaba**—¿Por qué no puedo dormir contigo?**

**—Te dije que solo podías dormir conmigo cuando no está mamá, ahora tienes que estar en tu habitación. Además, mañana tienes que ir al colegio y tienes que descansar mucho.**

—**No quiero ir al colegio**—replicó aferrándose al oso.

**—¿Por qué? Mañana tienes ensayo para la fiesta de fin de curso. Va a ser divertido y podrás bailar lo que hemos aprendido en estos días.**

—**No quiero ir**—se quejó de nuevo dándole la espalda.

**—¿Por qué? ¿Qué te ocurre, Elise?—**se preocupó

—**No quiero ir porque Tommy me dice cosas feas. **

**—¿Tommy? ¿Tommy Giggs?**

** —Sí. **

** —¿Qué te dice Tommy?**—se interesó buscando la mirada de su hija, que molesta mantenía el cejo fruncido**—¿Te molesta?**

**—Me dice cosas muy feas—**insistió.—**Y se ríe de mis dientes. Mamá, ¿Cuándo me van a salir los dientes?—**cuestionó paseando con la lengua entre el hueco que existía en su infantil dentadura.

**—Los dientes volverán pronto, no te preocupes, ¿Ok? A él seguro que también le falta alguno.**

—**No lo sé—**musitó apenada**—Pero no quiero que me diga más cosas feas.**

—**¿Y se lo has dicho a la Señorita Sheridan?**

** —Sí, pero ella nos castiga a los dos. Y Tommy me quita mis lápices de colores y no me deja que cante.**

**—¿Te hace eso ese malvad…ese niño?—**corrigió**—Ok, mañana cuando vayamos al colegio voy hablar con él, ¿De acuerdo?**

** —Dice que canto muy mal, mamá. Eso no es verdad, ¿Verdad?**

**—No, claro que no**—comenzó a arroparla—**Cielo, eres la mejor cantante de…toda tu clase.**

**—¿De toda mi clase?—**se quejó.

**—De toda la ciudad**—sonrió con dulzura.**—No tienes que hacerle caso a Tommy ni a nadie que te diga lo contrario. Eres la mejor.**

**—¿Ni siquiera a la señorita Sheridan? Ella tampoco quiere que cante.**

** —¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no te deja cantar?**

** —Porque dice que la interrumpo mientras explica, y me castiga y…**

—**Espera, espera**—la interrumpió**—¿Cantas mientras la señorita Sheridan está explicando?**

** —Si**—susurró la pequeña con normalidad**—Es cuando todos están en silencio.**

—**Oh…ok, cielo**—se lamentó**—Eso no está bien. No puedes molestar a tus compañeros y cantar cuando la señorita está explicando. **

** —¿Por qué? El abuelo dice que tú cantabas a los niños cuando eras pequeña.**

** —Sí, pero era distinto.**

** —¿Por qué?**

—**Pues…porque yo no lo hacía cuando estábamos en clases. Yo lo hacía cuando podía.**

** —¿Y cuándo puedo yo? **

** —Pues…cuando estéis en el recreo, por ejemplo. Ahí puedes cantar todo lo que quieras**—respondió ante la avalancha de preguntas de su hija.

Una completa locura. Tener a una niña de 7 años exactamente igual a ella más la personalidad curiosa que había ido adoptando de Quinn, era una completa locura para Rachel. Podría ser 20 o tal vez 30 las veces que repetía aquellas dos palabras que tanto empezaba a detestar, a lo largo de una simple y sencilla conversación. _¿Por qué? _ Eran tantos los _"¿Por qué?"_ que Elise utilizaba para cuestionar cada duda que le surgía que terminaba por perder la paciencia, y eso en alguien como Rachel Berry no era habitual.

Quinn lo hacía mejor en ese aspecto. Tenía la capacidad de dar con la respuesta más simple y comprensible para evitar que la avalancha de preguntas terminase agobiándola, no como ella, que cada vez que pretendía aclararle algún concepto daba pie a una nueva duda o cuestión de la pequeña.

**—Pero en el recreo nadie me escucha. Y Tommy me dice cosas feas. **

** —Ok, hagamos un trato, tú no vas a volver a interrumpir a la señorita Sheridan en clases, y cuando acabe el curso te organizo una fiesta en el jardín trasero para que le puedas cantar a todos tus amigos, ¿De acuerdo?**

**—Sí, de acuerdo, pero…**

** —¿Pero qué?**

** —¿Qué hago cuando la señorita Sheridan me pregunte algo?**

**—¿Qué haces?—**repitió confusa**—Pues le respondes**

**—Pero tú me has dicho que no puedo molestarle.**

** —Pero si te pregunta no es molestarle, tienes que contestar, cielo.**

** —¿Y si no me pregunta y yo quiero preguntarle? Tú me has dicho que…**

**—Ok…ok, Elise**—volvía a interrumpirla**.—Lo que no debes hacer es cantar cuando estés en clase. ¿De acuerdo? Todo lo demás está permitido, y si la señorita Sheridan te pregunta pues le contestas…y si tienes dudas pues le preguntas. **

**—Mmm…ok…pero…**

**—¿Pero qué?**—empezó a perder la paciencia.

**—¿Le puedo preguntar si puedo cantar?**

**—¡No!—**respondió alterándose un poco, tanto que no tuvo más remedio que tomar aire y recuperar la compostura ante la descompuesta mirada de su hija**—Ok…lo siento cielo**—se calmó mientras la arropaba—**Es tarde, tienes que dormir, ¿De acuerdo? No pienses en nada malo, mañana va a ser divertido y vas a poder ensayar la coreografía para la fiesta de fin de curso, y podrás demostrarles lo que hemos aprendido las dos éste fin de semana. ¿Ok?**

** —¿Te has enfadado?**

** —No, claro que no**—se acercó con dulzura para besar su frente— **Es solo que es tarde y tenemos que dormir, ¿Vale?**

Asintió, aunque Rachel sabía que aquello no significaba absolutamente nada. La había asustado y conociéndola como la conocía, sabía que había dejado de temer a las burlas de Tommy por culpa de su inesperada y certera respuesta negativa. Solo había una fórmula que no fallaba para hacerla cambiar de idea ante la sensación de un posible enfado que no existía; su voz.

No fallaba. A Rachel le bastaba regalarle un par de caricias, acomodar a Asparagus el oso a su lado, y empezar a tararear una canción que la pequeña adoraba para hacerla entrar en un profundo sueño del que ya no escapaba en toda la noche. Una canción que sus propios padres le enseñaron cuando apenas era una niña como Elise, igual de intransigente y curiosa. Y quizás por eso perdía la paciencia de aquella manera con su hija, porque sabía que por muchas respuestas que le diese, jamás lograría saciar su necesidad de saberlo todo y tener una respuesta lógica a sus miles de dudas. Por suerte la música sí lograba calmarla, y por fin Elise terminó cediendo al sueño, permitiendo que Rachel pudiese regresar a su habitación y continuar con lo que ya había empezado. Sin embargo, no todo fue como esperaba.

Después de asegurarse que Elise ya dormía, recordó la referencia de la pequeña hacia el ronquido de Skimbleshanks, y no dudó en descender hasta la planta principal para evitar que pudiese despertarla de nuevo. A pesar de la desgana con la que lo iba a hacer.

No era una casa normal como la de cualquier familia de la zona. No presumían de grandes lujos, pero sí de mucho espacio para ellas. Su hogar contaba con tres pisos más la azotea que la convertía en una pequeña mansión a pesar de la zona tranquila donde se situaba. La primera, la que sería la planta principal y hacia donde Rachel dirigía sus pasos, era una copia exacta de lo que habían sido sus anteriores casas. Entrada, salón principal, garaje, baño, cocina y por último el jardín trasero, con su correspondiente casita del árbol hecha expresamente para la pequeña de la familia. La segunda planta desde donde descendía Rachel, estaba distribuida por las seis habitaciones con las que contaban. Habitación de matrimonio, la habitación de Elise, una más para Beth cuando solía visitarlas, y dos más de invitados para cuando alguna de sus amigas o bien los padres de Rachel decidían pasar allí algunos días. Además había otra habitación convertida en sala de estudio, y por supuesto un segundo baño que hacía las delicias de las tres inquilinas principales del hogar. Y por último estaba la última planta, o la tercera, donde Rachel y Quinn tenían su zona de trabajo y relax. Un amplio ático en el que se distribuían por igual mesas de escritorio como bocetos y cuadros apilados en cajas, o incluso algunas máquinas de ejercicio de la morena. Aquel era el espacio más personal de cada una de ellas, donde solían ocupar el poco tiempo de ocio que tenían para dedicar a sus pequeños placeres.

Pero Rachel no pensaba en el ático en aquel instante. Su único objetivo era encontrar a Skimbleshanks, y por eso fue a buscarlo donde debía estar. La pequeña cesta que hacía de cama situada entre el salón y la cocina, a escasos metros de la chimenea donde tanto le gustaba acomodarse fuera cual fuese la estación del año en la que estuvieran. Esa era la meta de la morena y también fue la razón por la que empezó a preocuparse.

No estaba allí.

Rachel descubrió que el pequeño perro no estaba donde debía estar, y rápidamente comenzó una búsqueda que la llevó en primera instancia hacia la cocina, donde la preocupación aumentó aún más al ver como la trampilla inferior de la puerta que daba acceso al jardín trasero, por donde el animal solía salir para disfrutar del aire libre, estaba abierta de tal forma que todo hacía indicar que se había vuelto a escapar, como lo había hecho en alguna que otra ocasión.

No dudó en asomarse al mismo y tratar de descubrirlo en la oscuridad de la noche. Eran más de las 00:30 de la madrugada y aunque el tiempo se había mantenido cálido durante todo el día, la brisa de aquella noche la obligó a aferrarse a su albornoz y ser consciente de que necesitaba ayuda de la experta en encontrar a Skimbleshanks cuando se perdía; Quinn.

Un par de segundos tardó en ascender y correr a través del pasillo que la llevaba de nuevo a la habitación, donde descubría a su mujer cubierta hasta la boca con las sábanas y los ojos entre cerrados.

**—¡Quinn!—**se lanzó sobre ella**—¿Estás dormida?**

—**No…claro que no**—balbuceó casi sin poder abrir los ojos**—¿Qué le pasa a Elise?**

**—Nada, ya está dormida…pero necesito que te levantes.**

**—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Nos ha visto? ¿Por qué diablos no has cerrado bien la puerta? Sabes, recuerdo que Shelby me dijo que solía poner un cartel en la puerta de su habitación para que Beth llamase antes de entrar, tal vez eso funcione con…**

**—Quinn**—la interrumpió al ver como la voz de la rubia empezaba a desvanecerse entre bostezos.

—**Rachel, creo que vamos a dejarlo para mañana…estoy realmente cansada.**

—**Skimbles se ha escapado por la trampilla de la cocina, vamos…tienes que venir a ayudarme a buscarlo. **

** —¿Qué?**—la miró conteniendo un nuevo bostezo**—¿Se ha escapado?**

**—Sí, y no podemos dejarlo ahí fuera. Es pequeño y se pude meter por el agujero de la tapia y salir a la calle. Es peligroso.**

**—Rachel, es tarde…seguro que estará jugando y volverá a entrar cuando se canse y quiera dormir.**

** —No, no va a hacer eso. Vamos**—tiró de las sábanas, pero Quinn evitó que la destapara y volvía a acurrucarse bajo ellas—**Vamos, Quinn.**

—**No voy a levantarme ahora a buscar a Skimbles. Os lo dije…fuisteis vosotras las que queríais el perro y ahora es responsabilidad tuya**—musitó de nuevo con los ojos cerrados.

**—¿De verdad vas a dormir sabiendo que está ahí afuera, con frio y corriendo algún peligro? ¿Cómo puedes? ¿Qué le vamos a decir a Elise si no vuelve? O si le pasa algo, ¿Cómo le vamos a decir que le ha pasado algo porque su mamá no quiso salir a buscarlo al jardín? ¿Y si se ha subido a la casita del árbol y se cae? Elise se lo encontrará mañana y será traumático. ¿Sabes lo que…**

**—¡Rachel!—**gruñó dándole la espalda**—¡No voy a salir!**

La rabia y la frustración de la morena no le permitieron volver a hablar, ni siquiera a modo de recriminación por su actitud. Rachel abandonó la cama sin dejar escapar sonido alguno, tratando de lograr que Quinn se sintiese de la peor manera posible al regalarle su silencio, y no tardó en salir de nuevo a buscar al pequeño Skimbleshanks. Y lo cierto es que odiaba tener que hacer eso, porque odiaba tener que salir al jardín en plena madrugada. Pero su consciencia, y sobre todo el evitarle un trauma mayor a su hija, hicieron posible que se armara de valor y terminase por acudir al mismo. Todo para nada.

Ni en el pequeño trastero donde guardaban las cosas para el cuidado del jardín, ni junto al muro que daba a la calle, ni bajo el columpio donde jugaba Elise. Skimbleshanks no parecía estar en el jardín ni daba muestras de haber estado allí en toda la noche. Sin embargo, justo cuando ya había dado por concluida su búsqueda en el exterior y se disponía a hacerlo dentro de la casa, escuchó un leve rugir junto al árbol que sostenía la casita.

Dudó varios segundos después de merodear alrededor del mismo y no encontrar al perro allí, pero varios chasquidos más la obligaron a lanzar la mirada hacia la casa. El sonido provenía de allí arriba, y aunque no era lógico ni normal que un perro lograse ascender por las escaleras por las que solo Elise solía subir, no podía desechar la idea de que estuviese allí en aquel instante.

—**Skimbles**—susurró junto al árbol, esperando que el animal terminase por asomarse al escuchar su nombre, pero en vez de aquello y tras varios segundos en silencio, lo que recibió fue un nuevo gruñido que empezó a preocuparle—**Skimbles chico…ven, vamos**…—insistió con delicadeza, pero el animal seguía obcecado en regalarle gruñidos que perfectamente podía confundir con ronquidos, tal y como había mencionado Elise minutos antes, excepto porque la pequeña no habría podido escucharlo desde allí, por supuesto. Y si aquello eran ronquidos y estaba dormido, no iba a lograr su objetivo a menos que fuese ella quien lo bajase.

**—¿Qué haces?**—escuchó justo cuando ya llevaba ascendidos un par de escalones. Quinn hacia acto de presencia en el porche y la observaba desde la distancia.

**—Algo que tú no eres capaz**—recriminó Rachel continuando el ascenso**—¿Para qué te has levantado? Ya no necesito tu ayuda…yo salvaré a Skimbles, así que vete a dormir.**

—**Deja de maltratarme**—se quejó Quinn apoyándose en el quicio de la puerta—¿**Ves lógico que subas a la casa del árbol de tu hija para ver si está el perro en plena madrugada?**

**—Vete a dormir, Quinn.**

** —Claro, y mañana estarás recriminándome que no te ayudé, de hecho lo harás por el resto de mi vida si a Skimbles le pasa algo**—añadió tras un nuevo bostezo.

—**Por supuesto que lo haré, incluso sabiendo que estás aquí. Deberías de haber cerrado la trampilla y esto no estaría…**

**—¡Hey, cuidado!—**exclamó Quinn al ver como a punto estuvo de perder pie sobre el penúltimo de los escalones antes de colar su cabeza por el hueco que daba acceso a la casita.

—**Tranquila, lo tengo controlado**—respondió Rachel recuperando la verticalidad—**No es la primera vez que subo aquí, lo que no entiendo es…como Skimbles ha podido hacerlo**.

**—¿Pero está ahí?—**cuestionó Quinn, y Rachel no respondió.

Por supuesto que estaba allí, o al menos debía estarlo si emitía aquellos ronquidos que se hacían cada vez más nítidos, y que ciertamente empezaron a asustarla justo cuando pudo introducir la cabeza por la trampilla, y comenzó su búsqueda en el interior de la oscura casita.

**—¿Skimbles?—**susurró**—¡Quinn! ¿Puedes encender la luz? No veo nada aquí.**

**—Supongo que sí…que puedo**—balbuceó adentrándose en la cocina para pulsar el conector que daba luz al farol que colgaba de la casita, e iluminase a Rachel en su búsqueda.

Eran diez los escalones que formaban las escaleras. Diez escalones que ayudaban a ascender los casi dos metros que separaba el habitáculo de la casa con el suelo. Diez los escalones que Rachel terminó sorteando tras escuchar un nuevo rugido y descubrir una mirada dislocada y una caja de dientes amenazadores dispuestos a lanzarse sobre ella. O tal vez no. No supo lo que era ni si pretendía devorarla como aparentaba, lo único que Rachel acertó a llevar acabo tras el tremendo susto fue descender de manera que sus pies casi ni tocaron los escalones. De hecho, juraría que voló hasta el suelo y luego recorrió la distancia que la separaba del porche completamente endemoniada, pillando por sorpresa a Quinn que volvía a salir al exterior tras conectar el farol.

**—¡Oh dios! ¡Oh dios! ¡Quinn!**

**—¿Qué…qué pasa?**

**—¡Oh dios…no…no sé qué es eso!, ¡oh dios!—**espetó asustando a la rubia.

**—¿Qué pasa, Rachel? ¿Qué hay? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Skimbles?**

—**No…no lo sé**—respondió sin saber muy bien que hacer—**Hay un…una rata ahí, o algo parecido…no sé lo que es, pero tiene dientes enormes…y, y…¡ojos de loco!.**

**—¿Qué dices? ¿Una rata?—**cuestionó con desagrado.

**—No lo sé, no sé lo que es—**tartamudeó—**Quinn, tienes que matar ese bicho…tienes que sacarlo de ahí. **

**—¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? No voy a matar ninguna rata, me da asco…**

**—¿Y qué pasa con Elise? ¿Qué pasa con Skimbles? ¿Y si ese monstruo se lo ha comido?**

**—¿Cómo se va a comer una rata a un perro?—**replicó**—¿Estás loca?**

—**Quinn, te aseguro que esa rata es más grande que Skimbles, tienes que hacer algo…**

**—¿Yo? ¿Y por qué yo?—**se quejó ante la intensidad de la morena, que se había adueñado de su mano y tiraba de ella hacia el jardín**.—¿Por qué no la matas tú?**

**—Porque no soy capaz**—respondió—**Soy una cobarde, Quinn. Me muero si esa rata…¡Oh dios!, está donde juega Elise…¿Y si tiene crías? Estará todo lleno.**

**—Escucha, para…¿Ok?**—la detuvo—**Vámonos a la cama y mañana llamamos a Britt. Seguro que ella sabe lo que hacer. Trabaja con muchos bichos de esos.**

**—¿Y Skimbles? ¿Vas a dejar que ese bicho esté ahí con nuestro perro fuera?**

**—Pero si no está aquí. Estará escondido en algún lugar en el interior.**

**—Quinn, no podemos dejar esa rata ahí, y si lo haces te aseguro que yo mañana hago que echen la casa abajo. No voy a permitir que mi hija juegue ahí después de haber visto lo que era…**

**—Joder Rachel**—se lamentó**—¿De verdad que me estás pidiendo esto?**

—**Por favor**—suplicó con cara de pena—**Sabes que no voy a dormir sabiendo que está eso ahí, por favor.**

Si miedo daba el rugido que emitía el habitante de la casita del árbol, más terrorífico fue el que dejó escapar Quinn tras ser consciente de que iba a terminar llevando a cabo la petición de la morena.

No sabía cómo lo hacía, tal vez era su voz, las excusas que ponía o quizás esa cara apenada que lograba destruir cualquier corazón, pero fuera lo que fuese, Rachel tenía el don de activar ese interruptor en Quinn, y la obligaba a hacer todo lo que le pedía sin poder evitarlo, a pesar del sueño y del desagrado que sentía por aquel animal al que se iba a enfrentar, si es que era una rata.

—**Ok, busca un palo…o algo con lo que defenderme**—espetó mientras se adentraba en la cocina de nuevo y buscaba una de las enormes y perfumadas bolsas de la basura. Y Rachel, sin pensarlo hizo lo que le pidió.

Un par de minutos más tarde, Quinn ascendía por las escaleras con una vieja escoba en su mano derecha y la bolsa en la otra.

—**Ten cuidado cielo**—susurró Rachel junto a ella—**es enorme.**

—**Dile a Elise que su madre ha sido una leyenda si no vuelvo**—se burló y Rachel le regaló un pequeño golpe en el hombro, justo antes de ver como ya la superaba en altura y pretendía acceder al interior de la casita. Gesto que desconcertó a Rachel y que hizo que por algunos segundos se olvidase de la rata, del perro y de toda su vida.

**—Oh dios**—susurró alzando la mirada—**Quinn, ¿Estás desnuda?—**La mirada desafiante de la rubia mientras se cubría con el albornoz fue suficiente para Rachel, que selló sus labios con una traviesa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, y sin perder detalle del cuerpo de la rubia que quedaba visible bajo el mismo**—Luego te lo compenso, te lo prometo**—susurró.

**—Cállate Rachel**—se quejó—**Déjame acabar con esto de una vez y…¿Dónde se supone que está?—**cuestionó con medio cuerpo ya en el interior de la casita.

**—Justo a la derecha, o al menos ahí estaba…agazapada en la esquina.**

**—Aquí no hay nada—**siguió ascendiendo hasta que se introdujo por completo en el habitáculo**—¿Estás segura de que había algo?**

—**Sí, te lo juro…y rugía, o gruñía no lo sé**—respondió la morena expectante, observando solo el hueco por el que se había colado Quinn.

—**Pues aquí no hay nad…Ohhh ohhh mierda**

**—¿Qué? ¿Está ahí?—**cuestionó Rachel, pero desde aquel instante no recibió respuesta alguna más que un incesante alud de insultos y golpes que empezaron a ponerla histérica, más de lo que ya estaba**—¡Quinn! ¿Estás bien?**

**—La puta…madre de….pero esto…¡Oh dios!, ¡Oh dios que asco! Mierda, mierda, mierda ¡Qué asco! Oh dios…**

**—¿¡Quinn!? ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Estás bien?—**volvía a preguntarle sin dejar de mirar por el hueco, donde solo podía distinguir las sombras y escuchar las maldiciones y los golpes que daba con la escoba por toda la casa. **—¡Quinn! ¡Voy a subir!**

**—¡No!—**exclamó la rubia**—¡Corre! Abre la puerta de casa, voy para abajo…vamos…**

**—¿Qué? ¿La puerta?—**dudó sin saber muy bien que pretendía, hasta que la descubrió de nuevo en las escaleras y tuvo que apartarse para que descendiera por ellas tan rápido, que a punto estuvo de no percatarse de lo que sucedía.—**Oh dios, ¿La tienes en la bolsa?**

**—¡Una jodida zarigüeya, Rachel!…no era una rata sino un bicho de esos**—se quejó sosteniendo la bolsa cerrada mientras algo en su interior se removía bruscamente.

**—¿Está viva?**

**—¡Pues claro!—**respondió—**vamos…abre la puerta**—ordenó emprendiendo una carrera a través del jardín, dejando caer la escoba tras ella y con la bolsa separada al máximo de su cuerpo. Y eso hizo la morena**.—¡Qué asco! ¡Qué asco!**—se quejaba a toda velocidad mientras Rachel, tras recorrer toda la casa delante de ella, la veía salir a la calle y perderse por la acera hasta los contenedores de basura que quedaban al final de la misma.

Por suerte no había nadie a esa hora que pudiese verlas. Chelsea se caracterizaba por ser un barrio tranquilo, sobre todo en aquella zona en la que apenas trascurrían coches a aquella hora. No obstante, cualquiera que se cruzase con Quinn en esas condiciones quedaría sorprendido de por vida.

En albornoz, con zapatillas de estar por casa y corriendo completamente fuera de sí con la bolsa pendiendo de su mano. Rachel la perdió de vista por algunos minutos, mientras se mantenía expectante junto a la puerta de su casa esperando a que regresara, y que nadie más en la calle estuviese siendo testigo de aquella odisea. Quinn regresó de la misma manera en la que se marchó, corriendo y con una serie de escalofríos que acompañaba a la mueca de asco que seguía dibujando en su rostro.

**—¿La has tirado?**

**—Me voy a duchar…necesito una ducha**—repitió con desagrado mientras accedía al interior de la casa, y Rachel cerraba la puerta tras ella.—**Que asco…que asco.**

**—¿Pero la has tirado a la basura?**

**—¡Pues claro!**—espetó evitando que el volumen de su voz irrumpiera en el sueño de Elise**—¿Qué quieres que haga con ella? ¿La cuido y la tenemos de mascota?**

**—¿La has tirado a la basura estando viva?**—insistió Rachel y Quinn se desesperó.

—**No pienso matar algo tan grande como eso…mañana voy a llamar a Britt o a alguien para que revise todo, no quiero volver a ver algo así en mi vida**—masculló conteniendo como una arcada se adueñaba de ella por culpa del asco, mientras Rachel seguía pensativa.

**—¿En qué contenedor la has tirado?**

**—Y yo qué sé, Rachel…es casi la 1 de la madrugada y llevaba una zarigüeya furiosa en una bolsa de basura, ¿De verdad piensas que me he detenido a ver dónde la tiraba? ¡Dios!…me voy a la ducha. No puedo dormir con esa imagen y…puag…puag…dios que asco, vas a tener que hacer algo muy grande para compensarme por todo esto**—volvía a quejarse de manera extravagante y a la vez divertida, tanto que Rachel no pudo evitar dejar escapar una leve sonrisa al verla ascender las escaleras hacia la habitación, envuelta en escalofríos y convulsiones que incluso dificultaban sus pasos.

Tal vez se quejaba constantemente, tal vez siempre se guardaba cualquier ocasión para recordarle y echarle en cara lo que era capaz de hacer si se lo pedía, pero Quinn era Quinn. Su Quinn, la mujer con la que compartía su vida desde hacía muchos años, y sabía cómo compensarle cada vez que su histeria la obligaba a hacer algo que no le gustaba. Y eso se disponía a hacer al tiempo que fue cerrando cada puerta, y apagando cada luz que había ido encendiendo en la huida de la rubia con la rata gigante, cuando descubrió o mejor dicho percibió, el sonido que producía Skimbles cuando dormía. Ese ronquido extraño del que se había quejado Elise antes de atrapar el sueño, y que procedía directamente desde el sofá principal del salón.

Se lamentó, aunque en el fondo se alegraba de ver que no le había sucedido nada. Skimbleshanks permanecía completamente dormido entre dos de los blanditos y cálidos cojines del mismo, perfectamente acomodado y ajeno a todo lo que había sucedido por su culpa.

—**Has tenido suerte, pequeño**—susurró trasladándolo hasta su pequeña cesta, donde debía dormir obligatoriamente según las normas que Quinn había establecido con su llegada—**Ya me encargo yo de excusarte con la reina**—bromeó tras dejarlo en su lugar, y regresando segundos después hasta su habitación, tras asegurarse de que todo volvía a la calma en el interior del hogar, y que Elise dormía profundamente en su habitación.

No así Quinn, que en ese mismo instante en el que Rachel accedía a su dormitorio, salía del baño tras lavarse las manos, los brazos, la cara e incluso el cuello, presa aún de la repugnancia que sentía tras haberse deshecho de la zarigüeya.

**—¿De verdad te has…**

**—Déjame en paz**—le amenazó tratando de sonar con firmeza—**Yo estaba tranquilamente en mi cama, dispuesta a dormir y has hecho que haga todo eso, así que no te quejes si ahora decido que quiero ducharme o lavarme hasta donde sea necesario**.—Añadió dejándose caer en la cama completamente desnuda, mientras Rachel la miraba divertida.

**—¿Qué puedo hacer para compensarte?—**susurró apagando la luz tras ella y deshaciéndose también del albornoz.

—**Nada, por ahora no se me ocurre nada…pero tranquila, ya pensaré en algo tan, tan, tan grande que…**

**—¿Un masaje?—**cuestionó Rachel deslizándose junto a ella—**Una noche de sexo apasionado**—susurró acercándose a su cuello—,**puedo hacer que sean muchos los…**

**—Quiero dormir**—interrumpió Quinn dándole la espalda, tratando por todos los medios de no ceder y caer ante la tentación que le suponía tener a Rachel incitándola de aquella manera.

**—Mmm Ok, vamos a dormir**—musitó regalándole un suave y delicado beso sobre el hombro— **¿Puedo hacerlo abrazada a ti?**

—**No, no puedes—**replicó

**—¿No puedo?**

—**No, no puedes…porque yo te lo ordeno.—**Añadió eliminando de golpe la leve confusión que le produjo aquella primera respuesta, y logrando que la sonrisa volviese a aparecer en el rostro de la morena, que acomodándose tras ella no tardó en abrazarla por la cintura y regalarle varios besos más en la espalda desnuda de la rubia.

—**Mmmm…Por cierto**—susurró dudosa—**Skimbles ha aparecido.**

**—¿Dónde estaba ese maldito demonio?**

—**En el sofá…dormido**—respondió con algo de temor, cuando la oscuridad ya se había adueñado de la habitación y el sueño estaba a punto de llegar a ellas.

—**Estúpido perro**—masculló Quinn aferrándose a las sábanas mientras Rachel lo hacía a su cintura.—**Mañana me lo tienes que compensar.**

**—Quinn…**

**—¿Qué?—**cuestionó indignada, adueñándose de la sábana que las cubría de un certero tirón.

**—¿Te he dicho hoy que te quiero?**


	3. Café y Chocolate

Olvidé una pequeña notita en el primer capitulo: Es probable que la historia en estos diez primeros capítulos la encontréis aburrida, o tal vez sin trama alguna. No os quitaré la razón en que puede que sea pesada, pero lo cierto es que me he esmerado en que los detalles que van a provocar la trama estén tan bien escondidos, que dudo que sepáis por donde va hasta que no estalle todo. ;) Lo digo porque estoy segura de que pronto empezareis a pedir drama y esas cosas que tanto os gustan.

Besis.

* * *

Capital cities,Safe and Sound

* * *

Dos

Café y chocolate.

Tal vez es necesario tomarlo, pero a ella le era más que suficiente con embriagarse del olor que desprendía y que inundaba toda la casa para lograr que sus cualidades activasen su motor. Y no solo ese olor, también le bastaba con intuir que sobre la mesa habría tostadas, cereales, frutas y zumos para abandonar la cama sin pereza y tomar esa ducha que a diario se alargaba más de la cuenta, en apenas unos minutos. Básicamente, Quinn solo necesitaba saber que Rachel estaba en casa para funcionar como una maquina perfectamente sincronizada y de precisión absoluta.

Ni siquiera le importaba haber dormido menos horas de las habituales por culpa del imprevisto acontecido durante la madrugada.

**—¡Buenos días!—**exclamó bajando las escaleras dispuesta a empezar el día de la mejor manera, y no pudo ser mejor tras recibir la primera de las respuestas por parte de Elise.

**—¡Mamá! ¡Te quedas sin chocolate!—** respondió la pequeña desde la cocina, y la sonrisa aumentó en Quinn, que rápidamente se dirigió hacia ella para encontrarse con esa escena que tanto le gustaba.

Rachel sentada en la mesa bebía de su taza mientras observaba como Elise desayunaba y le explicaba algunas de sus historias mientras Skimbles hacía de la suyas junto a ella, recibiendo algún que otro trozo de galleta que casualmente caía al suelo sin que ninguna de las dos se diese cuenta. Bueno, mejor dicho sin que Rachel se percatase, porque Elise tenía bien estudiado el sistema para compartir su desayuno con su pequeño amigo.

**—¿Te lo vas a tomar todo?—**cuestionó divertida mientras le regalaba un par de besos y la abrazaba por la espalda**—¿No vas a dejarme nada?**

—**Si tardas más tal vez, mmm bueno…está bien, te dejo un poco.**

**—¿Un poco solo?—**bromeó –**¿Llevo tres días sin desayunar aquí y solo me vas a dejar un poco?**

—**Yo te dejo, pero puede que Skimbles se lo quiera comer**—replicó alzando las manos.

—**Mmm, Skimbles es un buen chico y me va a dejar un poco, o por lo menos que me deje café**—bromeó acercándose a Rachel, que sonriente había sido testigo de la escena y esperaba impaciente su beso de buenos días. Aunque el suyo era un tanto diferente al que había recibido Elise**.—¿Queda café para mí?—**susurró a escasos centímetros de sus labios y el beso no se hizo esperar tras la amplia sonrisa que le regaló la morena a modo de respuesta. Y justo ese fue el momento que Elise aprovechó para dejar caer varios trocitos más de su galleta, y saciar el apetito de Skimbles. –**Has madrugado mucho hoy, ¿No? Estás de vacaciones, deberías aprovechar y dormir.**

—**Supuse que estarías cansada**—respondió Rachel—**Prefiero que duermas un poco más después de tu viaje y la odisea de anoche.**

** —¿Qué pasó anoche, mamá?**—se interesó Elise

**—Nada cielo, a Rachel se le olvidó sacar la basura y tuve que salir yo en plena madrugada**—respondió Quinn divertida mientras se servía una taza de café—.**Espero que no se vuelva a repetir.**

—**Tranquila, pienso pasarme toda la mañana limpiando el jardín, de hecho, voy a pedir ayuda de un experto**—respondió Rachel evitando que Elise conociera de primera mano que es lo que había sucedido en su casa del árbol.—**No te lo vas a creer, pero me he pasado toda la noche soñando con que habías echado la "basura" en el contenedor equivocado y alguien nos había denunciado por contaminar la planta de reciclaje. Ha sido un horror…**

—**Vaya sueños raros tienes**—añadió Quinn sonriente**— Asegúrate de que quede todo sin rastro alguno de la "basura", hoy acompaño yo a Elise al colegio, ¿Ok?**

—**No es necesario, no creo que el señor de la "basura" vaya a venir tan pronto, así que yo me encargo de…**

**—No, no no**—interrumpió Quinn—**Voy yo con ella**—insistió—**Tengo que pasar por el estudio de Harrison y me pilla de camino, además…hace ya varias semanas que no la acompaño y me apetece estar un rato con ella**—le guiñó el ojo a la pequeña, que en un descuido había vuelto a dejar caer otro trozo de galleta**.—¿Quieres que te acompañe?**

**—Claro**—respondió como si nada.

—**Muy bien, pues si has acabado de desayunar deberías ir a lavarte los dientes y a recoger tu mochila. Tenemos que salir en breve**.—Le ordenó

—**¡Pero si me faltan dos!**—se quejó la pequeña mostrándole la dentadura**—¿Ves? ¿Para qué los voy a lavar si faltan dos?**

—**Porque tienes que lavar los otros, así que vamos**—volvió a insistir sin perder detalle del gesto divertido de la pequeña

—**Ok**—masculló Elise resignada, y adueñándose de Skimbles abandonó la cocina en una de sus tantas carreras por la casa. Carrera que observaron tanto Quinn como Rachel, quien esperó a que la niña ascendiese al piso superior para volver a hablar, o mejor dicho besar.

—**Mmm…¿Y esto a qué viene?—**susurró Quinn tras recibir el apasionado beso de la morena, obligándola incluso a posar la taza de nuevo sobre la mesa y evitar que cayese.

—**Anoche no me dejaste que te diera las gracias como debe ser**—respondió Rachel sin apartarse de sus labios.

—**Cierto, pero estaba demasiado cansada…y también un poco enfadada**—replicó divertida—**Vas a tener que agradecérmelo con más esmero. Hice un gran sacrificio sacando esa zarigüeya de nuestra casa. Soy una leyenda heroica.**

**—Lo eres**—volvía a susurrar regalándole otro beso—**Pensar que ese monstruo ha podido estar ahí durante todo el fin de semana me pone enferma. **

—**Llama a Britt, estoy segura de que vendrá enseguida y lo revisará absolutamente todo.**

**—¿Crees que ella se podrá encargar de algo así?**

**—¿Por qué no? Trabaja en un zoológico, está acostumbrada y sabe qué hacer en situaciones así. Una vez me dijo que se había encontrado un tejón en una de las salas del zoo y lo sacó ella.**

** —Si tú dices que un tejón es igual que una zarigüeya para Britt, Ok, la llamaré.**

**—Perfecto, si necesitas algo avísame. Tengo que reunirme con Bette pero no creo que dure demasiado, así que estaré disponible, ¿De acuerdo?**

—**Ok…eh, Quinn**—bajó la voz tras asegurarse que la pequeña seguía en el piso superior—**Anoche Elise me comentó algo acerca de uno de sus compañeros, al parecer hay un niño que le dice cosas feas.**

** —¿Cosas feas?**

** —Sí, cosas feas.**

** —¿Qué hay un niño en el colegio que le dice cosas feas a mi hija?**—repitió desdibujando la sonrisa y tomando una actitud desafiante**.—¿Quién es?**

**—Relájate**—respondió la morena—**Son cosas de niños, pero le prometí que hoy hablaría con su madre para que no volviese a decirle nada.**

** —Ok, pues dime quien es y yo hablo con ella**—volvía a mostrarse amenazante.

**—No, ni hablar.**

** —¿Qué? ¿Por qué?**

**—Porque sé cómo es la madre de ese niño y es justamente de esas personas que hacen que tu paciencia desaparezca, y como comprenderás**—alargó la sentencia mientras acomodaba varios botones de la blusa de Quinn**—, no voy a dejar que entres en disputa con una de ellas.**

** —No quiero discutir, solo quiero saber quién es esa mujer y por qué su hijo está molestando a mi hija.**

** —Quinn, si te lo he dicho es porque Elise me lo comentó y pensé que ahora iba a hacerlo también, pero resulta que no lo ha vuelto a mencionar, de hecho, creo que ni siquiera se acuerda de que me lo dijo. Solo te estoy avisando por si te comenta algo en el coche. ¿De acuerdo? Invéntate cualquier excusa, ya hablaré yo con la madre de ese niño.**

**—¿No confías en mí?**

** —Claro que confío en ti, ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?**

**—Porque ni siquiera te atreves a decirme quien es. Rachel, soy respetuosa y bastante tolerante, no voy a entrar en guerras con las madres de los compañeros de Elise, porque sé que ella…**

** —Yo les intimido más—**la interrumpió.

**—¿Cómo?**

—**Quinn, no digo que todas sean iguales pero la gran mayoría de esas mujeres son bastante envidiosas, les fastidia que alguien pueda tener más dinero que ellas y menos aún que sean mucho más guapas. Créeme, la mayoría te odiaría por lo hermosa que eres—**sonrió tratando de suavizar la situación—.**Sin embargo, conmigo es diferente.**

** —¿Por qué es diferente? Tú tienes más dinero que yo, eres famosa y cualquiera de sus maridos las dejaría por una simple sonrisa tuya, ¿Crees que eso no puede despertar más envidias?**

**—Soy famosa, y la envidia deja de ser tal cuando reciben algo de mi atención**—le guiñó el ojo.—**Esas mujeres podrán decir de todo, pero en cuanto me acerco a ellas y les hablo con algo de confianza se sienten como…privilegiadas**—sonrió—,**y se vuelven muy sociables y educadas.**—Añadió con algo de sarcasmo.

—**Ya…la famosa es insoportable a menos que sea mi amiga, ¿No es cierto?**

**—Bingo**—musitó regalándole otro beso—**Deja que yo me encargue, ¿De acuerdo?**

** —Ok—**musitó tras dejar escapar un sonoro suspiro, y empezaban a escuchar el sonido inconfundible de los pasos de Elise bajando las escaleras.

Uno, dos…tres, uno, dos…tres. Siempre igual. Descendía dos escalones, y el tercero se lo saltaba provocando ese repiqueteo tan particular.

**—El día menos pensado, se va a saltar varios escalones y…**

**—¡Elise!—**exclamó Rachel**—¡Deja de correr por las escaleras!**

**—Mmm, pensé que llegaba tarde y no quería hacer esperar a mamá**—se excusó nada más llegar frente a ellas.

**—¿Por qué siempre tienes excusas para todo?**—cuestionó la morena.

—**¿A quién me recuerda?—**susurró Quinn de manera casi imperceptible, segundos antes de apurar el resto de café en su taza.

—**No vuelvas a hacerlo—**continuó Rachel con su reprimenda ignorando la indirecta de la rubia— **te puedes caer y te vas a hacer daño.**

—**Ok**—balbuceó al tiempo que abrazaba a Skimbles

—**¿Te has lavado los dientes?**

—**Ajam…**

—**¿Llevas todo en la mochila?**

—**Ajam…**

—**¿Sabes que los perros no pueden comer chocolate ni azúcar?**

—**Sí**—respondió alzando la mirada hacia Rachel.

—**¿Y por qué le has dado galletas?—**cuestionó dejándole ver que había sido testigo de cómo hacía las delicias del perro a escondidas.

—**Porque tus galletas no tienen chocolate, y tampoco tienen azúcar**—respondió dejando en silencio a Rachel que rápidamente buscó ayuda en Quinn, de quien solo recibió una sonrisa llena de burla.

—**Te lo he dicho**—musitó la rubia dejando la taza sobre la isleta**—, es igual a ti.**

—**Mmm no vuelvas a darle galletas a Skimbles, ¿Ok?—**ordenó tratando de ganar la batalla contra su propia hija, pero ésta ya estaba más pendiente de despedirse del animal, que de prestar atención a lo que siempre le repetía Rachel. Lo hacía tantas veces que ya ni siquiera le daba importancia, y mucho menos Quinn.

—**Ok, ¿Nos vamos?—**cuestionó buscando a la pequeña, y ésta asintió tras volver a dejar a Skimbles en el suelo—**Rachel, llámame si Britt no puede hacer eso…o si necesitas algo, ¿De acuerdo?**

** —Lo haré**—respondió un tanto molesta por haber fracasado en su intento de imponerse—**Tú…pequeñaja, pórtate bien en el cole, ¿Ok?**

** —¡Sí!**—exclamó abandonando la cocina

**—¡Hey!, ¿Ni siquiera me das un beso de despedida?—**espetó acercándose a Quinn.

**—¡Te quiero, mamá!—**gritó desde el salón, y la sonrisa regresó a la morena.

**—¿Puedo dártelo yo?—**preguntó Quinn sonriente, y no esperó a recibir respuesta alguna por parte de Rachel. Cuando quiso hacerlo ya la estaba besando—**Mmm…esta noche me tienes que dar mi premio—**susurró.

**—Procura no venir demasiado cansada, no quiero excusas.**

**—No las tendrás**—respondió alejándose de ella para seguir los pasos de su hija, que ya se disponía a abrir la puerta y abandonar la casa—**Por cierto…acabo de recordar que creo que tienes razón con tu sueño**—dijo dándole la espalda mientras recogía su bolso y las llaves del coche.

**—¿Cómo que tenía razón? ¿En qué?—**cuestionó la morena un tanto confundida, observándola desde la cocina.

**—Pues…que creo que sí**—la miró sonriente ya desde la puerta**—, me temo que tiré la basura en el contenedor equivocado.**

** —¿¡Qué!?**

** —Ya sabes…los nervios**—le guiñó el ojo—**Me marcho, cuídate…**

** —¡Hey!¡Espera! ¿Estás hablando enserio? ¿Tiraste la rata en el contenedor de los envases?**

—**Eh…no, creo que fue en el de cristal**—replicó y la palidez se adueñó de Rachel, que veía como la terrible pesadilla que había tenido podría hacerse realidad. O tal vez no, pero a pesar de los años su increíble capacidad para dramatizar cualquier simple situación, no le iba a ayudar a pensar en lo contrario**.—¡Te quiero!—**exclamó Quinn divertida, cerrando tras ella la puerta y dejando a su mujer tal y como quería dejarla. Y no se sentía mal por ello.

La zarigüeya, o rata tal y como la había llamado Rachel, ya debía estar hurgando en las demás bolsas de basura repletas de elementos orgánicos, si es que no se había escapado, no entre envases ni botellas de cristal. Sin embargo, hacerle creer aquello tras conocer su extraña pesadilla no hacía más que darle un plus de diversión a aquella mañana, y sobre todo darle la excusa necesaria para que la acribillase a llamadas durante las siguientes horas, algo que Quinn adoraba cuando Rachel estaba de vacaciones.

Amaba su trabajo pero había épocas en las que el aburrimiento en su despacho era más que evidente, como por ejemplo lo solía ser en las semanas en las que todas las salas de la galería tenían su correspondiente exposición, y tenían que esperar el tiempo necesario para recibir la respuesta de futuros artistas que debían exponer más adelante. Eran esos días en los que pasaba horas y horas delante del ordenador, buscando nuevos talentos, supervisando el trabajo que hacían los demás, o informándose sobre diferentes fuentes de financiación que agradasen a Bette. Y en esos días, nada le divertía más que recibir la llamada de Rachel por cualquier absurdo tema que ella misma le hubiese provocado pensar. De hecho, esperaba que las primeras de esas llamadas se produjesen cuando conducía hacia el colegio, pero Rachel debía estar debatiéndose en duelo con ella misma antes de hacerlo, porque cuando Quinn detuvo su coche frente al colegio de Elise, aún no se había lanzado a llamarla.

**—¿Entonces? ¿Te sabes toda la coreografía?**—cuestionó ayudándola a bajar del asiento trasero.

**—Sí, mamá me ha enseñado absolutamente todo, y yo la sé de memoria.**

** —Bien, ¿Y se la vas a mostrar a la Srta. Sheridan? Tal vez le guste y la acepte para la fiesta de fin de curso.**

**—¿Debería mostrársela?**—preguntó indecisa mientras tomaba su mano y emprendían el breve trayecto hasta el colegio.

**—Claro, ¿Por qué no ibas a mostrárselo?**

** —No sé**—musitó la niña siendo consciente de la libertad que le entregaba aquella respuesta de Quinn. –**No quiero molestar**—añadió regalándole una sonrisa.

**—Tú no molestas, cielo. ¿Por qué dices eso? Eres la mejor y si tienes que cantar o bailar con la Srta. Sheridan, pues lo haces y ya. ¿De acuerdo?**

**—Ok…Si tú me dejas, supongo que podré hacerlo—**sonrió aliviada por recibir una bendición que Rachel le había prohibido. Aunque Quinn no tenía idea alguna de aquel detalle, por supuesto. Sin embargo, la sonrisa llena de satisfacción de la pequeña no se alargó demasiado en aquel corto trayecto. Le bastó empezar a distinguir la entrada del colegio cuando se disolvió, y el malestar ocupó su lugar**.—Ohh**—se quejó tras llegar frente a la entrada del colegio, donde varios grupos de madres y padres se arremolinaban y se despedían de sus hijos mientras los veían acceder al interior del mismo.

**—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué te pasa?**

**—No quiero entrar en la clase**—respondió cambiando radicalmente de actitud.

**—¿Cómo que no quieres entrar? ¿Por qué?**

**—Porque…**

**—¡Hola Elise!—**no le dejaron hablar. La voz de una mujer interrumpió la conversación de ambas y Quinn no tuvo más remedio que empezar a interpretar su papel. Ese papel de madre educada y amable con el resto de madres que la odiaban por su belleza, o al menos eso decía Rachel.

—**Hola Señora Giggs**—respondió la pequeña tras notar un leve apretón en su mano mientras Quinn sonreía forzadamente.

**—Hola**—saludó ella.

**—¿Qué tal? Soy Evelyn Giggs, mi hijo Tommy es compañero de clase de Elise. Me habla mucho de ella**—indicó la mujer al tiempo que lanzaba una mirada hacia la entrada del colegio, donde su hijo ya se perdía junto algunos chicos más.

**—Oh…encantada. Soy Quinn Fabray.**

**—Lo sé, te he visto alguna que otra vez por aquí**—respondió la mujer con algo de prepotencia—**Por cierto**—miró a Elise**—¿Y tú mamá? ¿No viene hoy?**

No respondió. Elise algo confusa lanzó una mirada hacia Quinn, que aún trataba de asimilar que realmente esa mujer le había formulado aquellas dos preguntas a una niña de 7 años, estando ella presente.

**—¿Su madre?—**cuestionó Quinn asegurándose de que había oído aquello**—¿Habla usted de mí?**

**—Oh…no, no, me refiero a la señora Berry**—replicó sin perder la sonrisa llena de malicia que se había instalado en su rostro, y logrando que Quinn empezara a recordar con nitidez las palabras de Rachel acerca de las malas intenciones de aquellas madres.

—**Ah…bueno, es que si usted no lo aclara**—trató de ser pacifica segundos antes de mirar a su hija—**Cielo, vamos…es hora de entrar en clase, no hagas esperar a la Srta. Sheridan. Y pórtate bien, ¿De acuerdo?**

—**Sí mamá**—respondió la pequeña a regañadientes, antes de recibir un beso en la cabeza por parte de Quinn y comenzar a caminar hacia el interior de colegio con una desgana inusual.

**—Son incorregibles, ¿Verdad?**

**—¿Perdón?—**cuestionó Quinn sin perder de vista a Elise**—¿Incorregibles?**

**—Sí…ya sabe, le tiene que repetir que se porte bien contantemente—**sonrió desganada**—, seguro que su madre se lo ha dicho mil veces y a usted le toca…**

** —Disculpe**—la interrumpió—,**usted sabe que yo soy su madre también, ¿Verdad?**

**—Eh…sí, bueno…claro**—balbuceó

—**Ok, es que como veo que no para de repetir eso de su madre…su madre, y yo estoy aquí, pues pensé que tal vez no tenía idea de que Elise es mi hija**—recalcó tratando de no hacer lo que Rachel le había pedido que no hiciera; Alterarse.

—**Claro que sé que usted es la pareja de la señora Berry**—volvía a sonreír con falsedad—**Discúlpeme si le ha molestado, pero es que en estos casos no sé cómo os suelen llamar los hijos, supongo que mamá…¿No es cierto?**—añadió malintencionadamente y Quinn se contuvo, tanto que incluso guardó un par de segundos para permitir que el oxígeno lograse calmarla.

—**Entiendo**—le devolvió la sarcástica sonrisa—, **¿Su hijo no sabe diferenciale a usted de su marido?**

**—¿Qué? Claro que sabe diferenciarnos, yo soy mamá…y su papá, pues es su papá.**

**—Oh…sí, eso es más que evidente**—volvía a sonríe**—, me refiero a los nombres… ¿No le ha explicado que las personas tenemos nombres para poder diferenciarnos de alguna manera lógica, y no ciñéndonos solamente al género, o las diferencias físicas que lógicamente, tenemos que tener?**

** —Pues…**

** —Porque mi hija,**—no dejó que continuase—**es una niña lo suficientemente lista y tolerante como para saber que los nombres existen para diferenciar a las personas, y ¿Sabe qué?, ella sabe cómo nos llamamos…a pesar de que seamos sus dos mamás.**

**—¿Se ha ofendido?**—respondió molesta tras no encontrar ninguna respuesta más acorde a la indirecta de la rubia.

**—No, tranquila**—amplió la sonrisa a más no poder**—No me ofende la ignorancia.—**Sentenció segundos antes de lanzar la mirada tras la espalda de la desconcertada mujer, y descubrir la silueta de alguien tan familiar, que la sonrisa llena de sarcasmo que había implantado en sus labios volvió a tomar la dulzura que solía mostrar a menudo—**Si me disculpa, tengo que marcharme…soy una madre bastante ocupada**—volvió a hablarle sin perder de vista a aquel hombre—**Que tenga un buen día Señora Giggs y saludos a papá.**

No le importó absolutamente nada dejarla con la palabra en la boca, de hecho, ni siquiera la habría escuchado en caso de tener que soportar aguantarla un par de minutos más. Definitivamente Rachel tenía razón al advertirle de las intenciones de aquellas mujeres, y tal vez su respuesta no había sido la misma que hubiera tenido la morena en aquella situación, de hecho, la despedida fue bastante arrogante por su parte, pero tampoco debía darle demasiada importancia. Es más, dudaba que aquella mujer se hubiera percatado del tono sarcástico que había utilizado en todo momento para responderle, como para sentirse ofendida. Había algo, o mejor dicho alguien, más importante para Quinn en aquel momento y atendía al nombre de Henry.

—**Si no fuera porque es mucho más guapa que tú, juraría que es tu hija**—dijo llamando la atención del hombre, que tras despedirse de una pequeña con dos enormes trenzas y mirada transparente como el agua, se sorprendía al escucharla.

**—¡Quinn!—**Exclamó esbozando una enorme sonrisa**—¿Cuánto tiempo…?—**se apresuró en regalarle un cariñoso abrazo que la rubia aceptó encantada.

**—¿Cómo estás, Henry? Pensaba que estabas en Philadelphia**—se interesó ella tras el afectivo saludo.

**—Estaba—**respondió—**pero vuelvo a tener trabajo aquí, así que…**

**—¿Sigues cuidando niños? ¿Y la música?**

Henry había sido parte importarte en su familia, en la misma familia que la Señora Giggs no parecía aceptar. Fueron casi dos años los que aquel hombre de encantadora sonrisa y voz dulce, después de la recomendación de Bette, estuvo entrando y saliendo de su casa como uno más de la familia, cuidando de Elise cuando por fin pudo convencer a Rachel para que alguien lo hiciera mientras ellas recuperaban su rutina de trabajo. Y ahora estaba allí, junto a ella después de casi un año sin verle.

—**Oh…no, no, ella era mi sobrina Alice**—dijo lanzando una mirada hacia la niña, que al igual que el resto se adentraba en el interior del colegio.—**No más pequeños por ahora. Estoy trabajando en un estudio de grabación y** **tengo algunas mañanas libres, así que vengo a traerla—**sonrió**—¿Y tú? ¿Vienes con Elise?**

**—Sí, acaba de entrar, es una pena que no te hayamos visto antes, estoy segura de que le habría encantado verte.**

**—A mí también. ¿Cómo está? ¿Va bien en clases?**

—**Sí, si…ya sabes cómo es, puede con todo.**

—**No sabes cuánto me alegro. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y Rachel? Hace poco estuve viéndola en Philadelphia en el teatro.**

—**Sí, bueno ya sabes, ella sigue con su mundo. **

**—¿Sigue de gira?**

—**No, no de hecho, ha decidido tomarse prácticamente lo que resta de año de vacaciones. Ha estado mucho tiempo sin parar y necesita un descanso, aunque seguro que algo hace en éste tiempo.**

—**Segurísimo**—añadió divertido**—¿Quién detiene a Rachel Berry?**

—**Nadie**—bromeó—,**es imposible detenerla.**

**—¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal en la galería?**

**—Muy bien, ya sabes…con mis artistas y mis grupos de japoneses interesándose por el arte contemporáneo**—se burló.

—**Eso está bien, no desvalorices la importancia del turismo japonés, te aseguro que el mundo no sería el mismo sin ellos.—**Alargó la broma sonriente.

—**Totalmente de acuerdo contigo**—añadió Quinn sin perder la sonrisa—**Oye, hace unos días Rachel me comentó que quería hacer una barbacoa con las chicas, si estás en la ciudad podrías venir…o cualquier otro día. **

—**Oh, claro, yo encantado, siempre que me inviten a comer**—bromeó.

—**Pues entonces Rachel es tu chica, sin duda. No hay nada que le guste más que organizar una reunión alrededor de una buena mesa llena de comida.**

** —Vegetariana—**apuntilló el hombre divertido**.—No me lo pierdo por nada.**

** —Le comentaré que estás aquí, Elise pregunta mucho por ti así que nos vas a satisfacer a las tres.**

—**Te aseguro que no tengo mejor plan que ese en lo que me queda de vida**—respondió con su encantadora sonrisa. Y es que Henry además de ser uno de esos artistas incomprendidos que no dejaban de luchar por sus sueños y sus ideales, además de tener el maravilloso don de comprender a los niños y lograr manejarlos de la mejor manera posible, era un hombre divertido, simpático, con una amabilidad exquisita y siempre dispuesto a ayudar a quien más lo necesitaba. Tal vez por eso mismo no lograba alcanzar su sueño de vivir por y para la música. Henry no congeniaba demasiado bien con la industria que se movía alrededor de su gran pasión, y prefería regalar su talento de una forma más minimalista, más personal e íntima. Algo que en aquel mundo no lo llevaba a ningún lugar.

—**Pues entonces no hay nada más que decir, le digo a Rachel que empiece a organizar la reunión, ¡Ah!, y demás está decir que puedes venir acompañado, por supuesto.**

—**Mmm, bueno eso tal vez sea un poco complicado, vuelvo a estar solo.**

—**Oh, vaya…lo, lo siento**—balbuceó sin saber muy bien cómo actuar.

—**No te preocupes, estoy bien…todo se supera, ¿Verdad?**

—**Eh…sí, supongo que sí—**respondió un poco más seria—**Pero estás bien, ¿No?**

—**Sí, ya sabes que los músicos somos complicados y es difícil encontrar a alguien que nos comprenda y esté a nuestro lado con nuestras paranoias y locuras—**bromeó**—¿Qué te voy a decir a ti que vives con una diosa de los musicales?**

—**Cierto**—musitó recuperando la sonrisa—**Estáis hecho de otra pasta, sin duda. Aun así, permíteme que no esté de acuerdo contigo. Esa chica ha sido una idiota al dejarte marchar.**

—**Mmm lo cierto es que fui yo**—la interrumpió justo cuando el teléfono de Quinn empezaba a sonar en su bolso.—**No te entretengo más**—añadió al ver como la rubia observaba la pantalla y sonreía con disimulo. Rachel había empezado su asedio de llamadas.

—**No me entretienes, es Rachel**—se excusó—, **aunque me temo que voy a tener que marcharme, en media hora tengo una cita cerca de Brooklyn.**

—**Pues ya vas tarde**—dijo acercándose de nuevo a ella para regalarle otro abrazo a modo de despedida—**Saluda a Rachel de mi parte, y a Elise.**

—**Lo haré**—le sonrió—**Ah, y si no hay chica con la que quieras venir a la barbacoa, puedes traer a tu sobrina. Es probable que Elise y ella se conozcan si comparten colegio. Te llamaré.**

**—Estaré esperando**—volvía a sonreír tras ver como la llamada de teléfono volvía a producirse y obligaba a Quinn a aceptarla.—**Vamos, no la hagas esperar**—musitó incitándola a que aceptase la misma, y eso hizo cuando deshizo el abrazo y se dispuso a caminar hacia el coche, después de asegurarse que Elise ya debía estar en su clase, y Henry caminaba hacia el lado opuesto.

**—¿Ya me echas de menos?—**respondió a la llamada montándose en el coche.

**—Se ha escapado—**dijo Rachel ignorando su pregunta.

**—¿Qué? ¿Quién se ha escapado?**

**—¡La maldita rata, la jodida zarigüeya!**

**—¿Cómo que se ha escapado? ¿Ha vuelto a entrar en casa?—**cuestionó angustiada.

**—¡No!, pero no está en el contenedor de los envases, ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Probablemente ha huido en mitad de la noche y buscará de nuevo entrar en nuestra casa, tengo que llamar a Brittany, y también a alguna empresa de raticidas o algo de eso para que fumiguen nuestra casa y…**

**—¡Espera, espera!—**Interrumpió Quinn tratando de analizar el sermón inacabable de Rachel**—¿Qué dices de que no está en el contenedor de envases?**

**—Pues que no está ahí, Quinn…**

** —¿Pero cómo lo sabes? Oh dios…Rachel, ¿No me digas que has mirado en la basura?**

**—¡Por supuesto que he mirado!**

** —Oh dios…¿Estás loca?**

—**Quinn, ¿No entiendes nada? Soy la única que utiliza bolsas rosas y perfumadas en nuestra calle, ¿Te imaginas si descubren en la planta de reciclaje que hemos contaminado con una maldita zarigüeya? Me pueden hundir. Esos…esos tipos revisan la basura y saben de dónde procede, ¿Te imaginas que dentro de una semana publican algo así en las noticias? "Rachel Berry acusada de vandalismo en una planta de reciclaje", ¡Es una locura!, mi reputación…**

**—¡Rachel!—**volvía a interrumpirla**—Lancé la estúpida rata al contenedor de basura normal, nada de reciclaje…y estaba viva, probablemente estará dándose un banquete de lujo con los restos de comida de todo el barrio y agradeciéndonos que la sacásemos de la casita.**

**—¿Qué hiciste qué?—**balbuceó**—¿Me has mentido?**

**—Solo ha sido una broma, ¿Cómo se te ocurre de veras que voy a dejar eso en el contendor de envases o en el de cristal? ¿Y qué diablos haces rebuscando en la basura? ¿Te has vuelto loca? Eso sí es una noticia si te ha visto algún paparazzi; "Rachel Berry buscando en los contenedores".**

—**Oh dios**—se lamentó

**—No vuelvas a hacer algo así.**

** —Oh dios…**

** —Rachel, ya está. Olvídate de la zarigüeya y del reciclaje y de…**

**—Paparazzis—**balbuceó**—¿Cómo no he pensado en eso? Oh dios mío, ¿Y si me han visto los vecinos? ¿Y si…**

—**Rachel por favor**—suplicó viendo como después de haber logrado calmar los nervios provocados por la estúpida broma de lanzar la zarigüeya a un contenedor, había vuelto a recobrar la histeria por culpa de su mención a los paparazzis, lo que suponía una nueva tanda de preguntas, de quejas y lamentos que se alargarían durante toda la mañana, y probablemente en lo que quedaba de día, y de semana. Hasta que descubriese que nadie había estado vigilándola a las 8 de la mañana mientras rebuscaba en la basura.

—**Ni por favor ni nada. O sea, ¿Te haces una idea de lo que puede suceder si alguien me ha visto? Pensarán que, que estoy rebuscando en sus cosas o tal vez piensen que las cosas me van mal, o peor aún, que gasto todo mi dinero en alcohol, en drogas y esas cosas malas y por eso busco en la basura, aunque tal vez piensen que perdí algo y solo trato de recuperarlo, porque a cualquier persona se le puede haber caído algo a la basura, y no es nada malo tratar de recuperarlo, ¿Verdad Quinn?, no es nada malo y si me preguntan puedo decir que pasó eso, ¿Verdad? Porque decir que había una rata en la casita del árbol de nuestra hija no es adecuado, ¿Verdad Quinn? ¿Verdad?...¿Quinn?...Quinn, ¿Estás ahí?¿Me escuchas?**

Un suspiro, un leve movimiento negativo de cabeza y un susurro fue su única respuesta a aquella retahíla de incoherencias que su mujer le regalaba a través del teléfono—**Me lo tengo merecido.**

* * *

#NC3Fic

* * *

Si vais a utilizar el Hashtag, por favor utilizad **NC3Fic.** Así puedo leerlo directamente. Existe otro de NC3 que al parecer está relacionado con politica y es bastante lio.


	4. Brittany y la Didelphis

My girl By The Temptations

* * *

Tres

Brittany y la Didelphis

Tal vez la paciencia no era su don más preciado, ni tampoco mantener el silencio cuando su cabeza se llenaba de preguntas y preguntas que necesitaban respuesta, por breve o conciso que fuera un simple sí o un no, sin embargo, supo estar horas y horas observando desde allí abajo en silencio, esperando a que el exhaustivo examen del terreno fuese completado y no quedase ni el más mínimo rincón de la casa sin ser revisado con perseverancia. Y si a ello le sumabas la infinita curiosidad que sentía su amiga por los animales, lograbas que nada ni nadie fuese capaz de hacerlas abandonar su tarea en aquella mañana.

No lo dudó. Rachel no tardó en llamar a Brittany para que acudiese a su hogar lo antes posible, y que fuera ella quien determinase el proceso a llevar a cabo para evitar que la dichosa zarigüeya volviese a adueñarse de la casa del árbol de Elise. Y por supuesto, la rubia tampoco dudó en acudir a su llamada. ¿Cómo iba a rechazar algo así? Aunque lo cierto es que Rachel tuvo bastante suerte en aquella mañana. A pesar de ser día laboral y tras la pérdida de tiempo que le supuso pasar casi dos horas merodeando cerca de los contenedores de basura, Brittany pudo acudir en su ayuda gracias al turno de tarde que tenía en el Zoológico de Central Park, donde apenas llevaba dos meses trabajando, y que la liberaba por las mañanas en aquella semana.

**—¿Y bien?—**cuestionó Rachel tras esperar casi cinco minutos en silencio, mientras la veterinaria revisaba con detenimiento el interior de la casita**.—¿Hay indicios de algo?—**No respondió. La rubia seguía guardando silencio con su habitual gesto de concentración absoluta cuando trabajaba, y descendió por las escaleras**.—¿Hay algún nido?**

**—¿Estás segura de que era una Didelphis marsupialis?**—preguntó al tiempo que se desprendía de los guantes de látex con los que protegía sus manos.

**—¿Qué? Era una zarigüeya**—respondió confusa.

—**Una Didelphis marsupialis**—corrigió**— ¿La viste?**

**—Eh…no, pero era una zarigüe…**

—**Ya sé que era una zarigüeya**—interrumpió lanzando una mirada hacia el muro que dividía el jardín de la calle trasera**—¿No viste como era?**

—**Pues…sí, la vi pero apenas unos segundos. Estaba agazapada en un rincón de la casita y me asusté. Fue Quinn quien la sacó en la bolsa, así que ella puede confirmártelo.**

**—Con Quinn ya hablaré en calma. Es la primera vez y la última que le hace algo así a un animal, o se las verá conmigo**—amenazó caminando hacia el muro, y Rachel se limitó a seguirla con Skimbles tras sus pies.

**—¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Dejarla ahí y que le haga algo a Skimbles?**

** —¿Era muy grande?—**ignoró la pregunta de la morena.

**—Enorme**

** —¿Cómo de grande?—**cuestionó mirándola y Rachel dudó.

—**Era…era como un gato, tal vez triplicaba el tamaño de Skimbles, bueno…no estoy segura, pero sí que era grande y rugía.**

—**Debía ser una Didelphis virginiana—**musitó centrando su mirada en el suelo, justo donde comenzaba el muro y varias yerbas de un tamaño considerable cubrían un agujero en el mismo.

**—¿Qué significa eso? Tengo entendido que esos bichos suelen anidar y tienen muchas crías, ¿Es posible que haya dejado crías en la casa?**

** —No, si dices que era enorme es probable que fuese un macho, no una hembra. **

** —¿Y qué hacía en la casita?**

—**Rachel, ésos animales suelen vivir en los árboles, en huecos que encuentran en las paredes, e incluso hacen sus propias madrigueras. No hay nada en tu jardín que indique que vivía aquí, probablemente estaba buscando algo de comida.**

** —¿En la casita?**

**—Comen frutos de los árboles, tal vez solo estaba buscando una manera de subir a él y se coló en el interior. Lo único que deberías vigilar es ese agujero que hay en el muro, porque seguramente se coló por él.**

**—Lo ví hace unos días y le dije a Quinn que debíamos arreglarlo, por ahí puede escaparse Skimbles**—se lamentó alzando al pequeño entre sus brazos.

**—Pues sí, y tranquila, ninguna zarigüeya se lo comerá,**—se burló— **de hecho, es probable que finja estar muerta si se encuentra con él.**

**—¿De veras?**

** —Sí—**respondió regresando al porche de entrada al jardín—**Es una fórmula de defensa que tienen cuando intuyen un peligro al que no pueden enfrentarse. Se quedan inertes en el suelo, incluso son capaces de contener la respiración entrando en una especie de estado catatónico. Todo por salvar su pellejo de un ataque más brusco.**

** —Oh…pues ésta no lo hizo, rugía y parecía querer devorarnos. Me dio mucho miedo, jamás había visto una tan cerca.**

**—¿Cómo la sacó Quinn?**

**—Con una bolsa y una escoba.**

—**Seguro que se hizo la muerta**—sonrió quitándole a Skimbles de entre las manos—**No creo que con miss Fabray sea capaz de cazar una zarigüeya si no es así.**

—**Tal vez, pero eso no le quita mérito. Yo habría sido incapaz de hacerlo, o puede que sí, pero lo habría pasado muy mal y probablemente habría llorado mucho antes de tener el valor** **de hacerlo.**

—**Eres una exagerada, solo es un animal indefenso fuera de su hábitat. **—Interrumpió tomando asiento en las escalinatas del porche**—¿Le dijeron algo en el centro de protección?**

**—¿Qué? ¿Centro de protección?**

** —¿Dónde la llevó?**

** —¿Dónde la llevó?**—repitió dudosa—**Pues, pues a la…**—se detuvo al ver como Brittany la escrutaba con la mirada, y esperaba una respuesta más acorde a su profesión que la que estaba a punto de darle.

Daba igual el conocimiento que había adquirido durante todos aquellos años en los que trabajó de veterinaria en el zoológico de San Francisco, daba igual la capacidad que tenía para salvar al oso más grande o como cuidaba a la reina de la colonia de hormigas que tenía en su terrario. Brittany había logrado que su increíble humanidad sirviese para proteger y ayudar a quienes menos derechos tenían para defenderse. Decía que había elegido aquella profesión porque los animales, a diferencia de los humanos, nunca se quejaban y siempre luchaban por sobrevivir. Nunca se daban por vencidos, y cuando las fuerzas los superaban y no podían hacer nada más por su vida, allí estaba ella para intentarlo en un último esfuerzo. Era una actitud envidiable, admirable sin duda, y que por supuesto no la iba a ayudar a comprender que Quinn, asqueada por la situación y los nervios del momento, optase por lanzar a uno de aquellos animales a los que dedicaba su tiempo en un contendedor de basura.

**—¿Dónde la llevó?—**insistió Brittany tras notar el silencio de la morena.

**—Pues…no lo sé, creo que la dejó en libertad**—fingió—, **en el parque…no, no lo sé.**

**—Ok, más le vale que no haya sufrido nada, y que esa escoba que utilizó para atraparla no terminase hiriéndole, porque entonces se las va a ver conmigo. Además, es bastante feo por su parte que haga algo así…con una indefensa Didelphis.**

**—¿Y qué pretendes que haga? **

** —Pues llamarme a mí, que para eso vivimos a un par de manzanas.**

** —Pero…era la 1 de la madrugada, ¿De verdad pretendes que te llamemos a esa hora para que vengas a por esa rata?**

** —Didelphis**—corrigió**—, y sí, me llamas y punto.**

—**Y Santana nos demanda por interrumpir su sueño**—masculló colándose en el interior de la cocina—**Lo siento pero no, no estoy dispuesta a enfrentarme a la ira de tu mujer. Todo el mundo sabe que nadie puede molestar a Santana mientras duerme.**

—**Yo la molesto, y sigo casada con ella. Y es ella quien se encarga de atender a Megan cuando llora o está asustada por la noche, así que todo eso que dice de interrumpir su sueño, es una excusa absurda sin fundamentos. **

—**A ti te quiere porque eres su mujer. A Megan la adora porque es su hija, pero te aseguro que ni a Quinn ni a mi nos permitiría que le llamásemos por algo así en mitad de la noche. Solo pensarlo hace que me la imagine destruyendo el mundo.**

—**No te rías de ella.**

—**No me rio, hablo completamente en serio**—musitó fingiendo una extrema seriedad que a punto estuvo de destruir con una carcajada, pero que pudo aguantar hasta que vio como Brittany accedía también a la cocina y la obligaba a reír.—**De veras, no entra dentro de mis planes enfadar a mi propia abogada. Prefiero que Quinn se bata en duelo con la zarigüeya, incluso soy capaz de hacerlo yo antes que molestarla a ella.**

—**Pues es una estupidez por vuestra parte. Santana está encantada en Nueva York, y si nos mudamos a ésta zona es porque queremos estar cerca de vosotras. Si la llamas en mitad de la noche porque hay una zarigüeya en la casita del árbol de Elise, será ella misma quien venga y la saque, de eso podéis estar seguras.**

—**Lo tendré en cuenta para otra vez**—sonrió agradecida**.—¿Quieres un café? ¿O quieres comer algo?**

** —No, no…te lo agradezco, pero va siendo hora de que vuelva. Tengo cosas que hacer antes de empezar mi turno.**

**—Ok, al menos déjame que éste fin de semana te invite a comer o algo, a modo de agradecimiento por la inspección del jardín.**

** —Claro, nunca rechazo invitaciones para comer, ya lo sabes, pero procura que sea el domingo, porque tengo guardia el sábado.**

** —Ok, le planteé hace unos días a Quinn hacer algo, una barbacoa o algo así…podríamos hacerla el domingo, ¿Te parece bien?**

** —Por mi perfecto, y a Santana y a los chicos también le gustará la idea, sobre todo a Megan que no para de preguntar por éste pequeñajo—**añadió alzando a Skimbles, que seguía aprovechándose del extremo cuidado y las caricias juguetonas que siempre le regalaba Brittany, además de los besos. Besos que también Elise solía dejarle al animal, a pesar de que tanto Quinn como Rachel le tenían prohibido que lo hiciera.

—**Ok, lo haremos entonces…y por cierto, deberías dejar de besar a Skimbles, al menos no hacerlo delante de Elise. Quinn lo odia y Elise siempre te imita.**

**—¿Por qué lo odia? Solo es un cachorro y está bien atendido.—**Masculló dejándolo en el suelo—**Si fuera una Didelphis me lo pensaría, pero siendo un pequeñín como él no hay peligro.**

** —Sí que lo hay—**replicó la morena, que ya observaba como su amiga se disponía a abandonar la casa tras adueñarse de su bolso—**Es un perro, y los perros se olisquean los traseros y otras cosas que prefiero no pensar. No importa lo bien cuidado que esté, es un animal.**

—**Dudo que Skimbles haya olisqueado muchos traseros, pero si tú lo dices…ok, no volveré a besarlo en presencia de Elise. Eso sí, si tan delicada es Quinn con su propio perro, deberías plantearle la opción de llamar al centro de desintoxicación invasiva y que vengan esos tipos cubiertos con trajes anti—toxinas a vuestra casa.**

**—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?—**la siguió hasta la puerta, donde se detuvo—**¿Para qué iba a querer llamar a ese lugar?**

—**Para que limpien la casita del árbol y todo el jardín, aunque lo mejor es que desinfectéis toda la casa**—respondió sin perder la sonrisa—**Ya sabes,**—añadió al notar la confusión en la morena—**por las chinches y las enfermedades que pueden provocar.**

**—¿Chinches?—**balbuceó empezando a notar un extraño escalofrío por la espalda**.—¿Crees que Skimbles puede tener…**

**—¿Skimbles?**—le interrumpió**—¡No!, claro que no…pero sí las Didelphis virginiana, y podrían empezar a expandirse por toda la casa.**—aclaró regalándole un guiño de ojos—**Te veo el domingo.**

**—¿Qué?¡No!, no espera…espera**—trató de detenerla pero para cuando pudo reaccionar, Brittany ya descendía por las escalinatas de la entrada y se alejaba de ella con sus ya típicas y divertidas zancadas. Pasos que no habían cambiado en ella ni siquiera con el pasar de los años y que conseguían que cualquier intento por interrumpirla, quedase en vano. **—¿¡De verdad tenía chinches!?**—cuestionó desde la puerta desesperada.

**—No lo sé, pero yo en vuestro lugar, clausuraba la casita hasta que la limpiéis a fondo**—respondió sin ni siquiera mirarla.

Exactamente igual que Quinn la había dejado aquella misma mañana al salir. Rachel volvía a quedarse en blanco, recibiendo una respuesta que no sabía si era cierta o no por un tema que realmente podía perjudicarles. Ni su mujer, ni Brittany parecían entender que intoxicar una planta de reciclaje con un animal muerto, o tener chinches en la casita del árbol de su hija, eran temas realmente delicados con los que no debían bromear como lo hacían, y mucho menos sabiendo cómo era ella, y como solía reaccionar a algo de aquella magnitud.

Entender como era capaz de soportar aquel tipo de bromas durante tantos años, es algo que rápidamente se adueñó de su cabeza, aunque al regresar al interior y descubrir a Skimbles de nuevo sobre el sofá, le hizo recordar que ese no era el problema, sino conocer de primera mano si realmente aquellos insectos estaban invadiendo su casa, y si el pequeño era el perfecto modo de transporte para las mismas.

—**Vamos…baja del sofá**—le ordenó sin esperar un solo segundo a hacerse con el teléfono y realizar la tercera de las llamadas en aquella mañana a su mujer, que ya debía estar a punto de salir a almorzar. Sin embargo, no pudo realizarla ya que el teléfono comenzó a sonar justo en ese mismo instante entre sus manos, llegando incluso a asustarla.

—**Sí, dígame**—respondió al no reconocer el número que mostraba la pantalla.

**—Buenos días, ¿Puedo hablar con la Sra. Berry?**

** —Eh…sí, soy yo.**

—**Oh, disculpe por la interrupción Sra. Berry, mi nombre es Lindsay y le llamo desde el departamento de dirección del Franklyn Elementary School. Ha habido un pequeño incidente con su hija Elise Michele, y la directora Cohen necesita concertar una cita con usted, a ser posible en el día de hoy.**

**—¿Cómo? ¿Un incidente? ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi hija?**

**—No, nada…no se preocupe Sra. Berry**—le tranquilizó—**Su hija está en perfecto estado.**

**—¿Entonces? ¿Qué sucede?**

** —La directora Cohen se lo explicará mejor, ¿Podría usted venir al colegio?**

**—Claro, puedo ir ahora.**

** —¿Puede? Sería perfecto si así fuera.**

Por supuesto que podía, de hecho, ni aunque estuviera en mitad de una obra rechazaría aquella petición expresa de la directora del centro donde estudiaba Elise. Aunque si lo hacía no era precisamente por una llamada de aquella chica en nombre de la directora, sino porque jamás dejaría a Elise a solas después de que algo le hubiera sucedido.

Tal vez su vida había girado en torno a sus sueños, de lograr aquello por lo que tanto esfuerzo derrochó y por hacer que su mundo estuviese justo donde pertenecía, pero todo aquello quedaba en un segundo e incluso tercer plano cuando Elise llegó a su vida. Rachel era consciente de ser capaz de dejar a un lado su mundo por cuidar de su familia, de sus padres, de Quinn y de Beth. Ellos eran su tesoro, esos pilares que necesitas para poder mantenerte firme y lograr esos sueños que había llevado a hacer realidad, pero Elise, su hija biológica, tenía otro tipo de distinción en su vida. Por ella no solo era capaz de dejar a un lado su mundo o sus sueños, ella superaba todas aquellas expectativas. No tenían importancia a su lado, no servían de nada si ella no estaba, y una simple llamada del colegio indicándole algún pequeño contratiempo, era lo suficientemente importante como para dejar todo lo que estuviera haciendo en ese momento, fuera cual fuese el lugar donde estuviera o lo lejos que se hallara. Rachel dejaba absolutamente todo por acudir en su búsqueda, y por supuesto, que su casa pudiese estar siendo acosada por millones de chinches no era más que una completa estupidez que desde ese mismo instante dejó de rondar por su cabeza. De hecho, incluso estuvo a punto de olvidarse de Skimbles cuando ya se disponía a abandonar la casa y averiguar que había sucedido con su hija.

—**Quédate ahí quieto, ¿Ok? Enseguida vuelvo**— le habló al pequeño que ya descansaba en el asiento trasero del coche, y dejándole varios centímetros de la ventanilla abierta para que no tuviese problemas de ventilación. Rachel apenas tardó 15 minutos en recorrer el trayecto desde su casa hasta el colegio y tan solo un par de ellos para colarse en el interior del mismo, y poner rumbo hacia la dirección, donde debían estar esperándola después de concretar la llamada.

**—Señora Berry**—le interrumpió una chica a la que ya reconocía por haberla visto en el mismo colegio—**Soy Lindsay—**se presentó**—, acabo de hablar con usted por teléfono.**

—**Oh, sí claro…¿Dónde está Elise? ¿Qué ha pasado?**—cuestionó ignorando el protocolo típico de una presentación.

**—No se preocupe, está bien**—le informó invitándola a adentrarse en el despacho de dirección—**La directora Cohen le está esperando**.

**—¿Qué ha pasado?—**insistió justo cuando la directora le daba la bienvenida a su despacho.—**Hola…**

**—Señora Berry**—se puso de pié tras su mesa—**Me alegra volver a verle, pase por favor**—la invitó a que tomase asiento frente a ella tras el breve apretón de manos a modo de saludo—**Lindsay por favor, ¿Puede ir a por Elise Michele?**

**—Claro directora**—respondió la chica, que de nuevo volvía a expresar una amabilidad desmesurada con una sonrisa dirigida hacia Rachel. Algo a lo que la morena ni siquiera dio importancia. Tal vez Nueva York estaba llena de estrellas, de artistas como ella a los que idolatrar, pero daba la casualidad de que en aquel colegio Elise era la única hija de una de ellas, y toda esa parafernalia de quedar bien ante una estrella como ella era algo tan habitual en los padres de los compañeros o los docentes de aquel centro, que ya casi ni lo notaba. Todo el mundo quería agradarle de alguna manera cuando se enfrentaban a ella, aunque después, cuando no era testigo presencial las críticas se cebaran en su contra.

**—¿Qué ha sucedido?—**volvió a cuestionar la morena tras ver como la supuesta recepcionista abandonaba el despacho, y la sonrisa que había dibujado la directora en todo momento, se desvanecía por una mueca de preocupación**.—¿Dónde está mi hija?**

**—Verás Señora Berry, su hija está bien, quiero decir no le ha sucedido nada que le haya hecho peligrar su salud ni mucho menos algo físico. Pero sí hemos tenido un pequeño incidente con su comportamiento, que sumado a su actitud nos ha hecho tener que tomar la decisión de comunicarnos con usted.**

** —¿Su comportamiento?**—balbuceó desconcertada**—¿Qué ha hecho?—**reformuló la pregunta.

**—Ésta mañana, cuando Elise Michele ingresó en clase tuvo una disputa con uno de sus compañeros y que no pasó a mayores gracias a la intervención de la profesora Sheridan. Pero después, en otra de las clases y cuando se disponían a realizar el mural que los chicos de su grado están haciendo para el final de curso, Elise Michele volvió a discutir con su compañero y lo llegó a agredir.**

** —¿Agredir?**—interrumpió desconcertada**—¿Mi hija ha agredido a un compañero?**

**—Así es. Bueno, por suerte no le ha hecho daño, pero podría haber sido peor si las témperas que utilizaban fuesen más peligrosas. **

** —¿Cómo?**

—**Señora Berry, su hija le ha lanzado un bote de pintura roja a su compañero, y después de ello y tras el castigo adecuado al que le ha sometido la profesora Sheridan, se ha negado a continuar con las clases, reivindicando su derecho a poder expresarse libremente y ordenando que su compañero, el chico perjudicado por su ataque, abandonase la clase. Palabras textuales de la profesora Sheridan.**

**—¿Qué?—**balbuceó completamente incrédula. Conocía el carácter de su pequeña, pero escuchar aquella declaración con todas esas palabras que se excedían del vocabulario de una niña de apenas siete años, no hizo más que confundirla hasta no saber qué hacer o decir.

—**Lo que oye. Siento muchísimo haberle hecho venir por algo así, imagino que es una mujer muy ocupada y nosotros estamos para resolver ese tipo de conflictos de** **vuestros hijos, teniendo esa responsabilidad como máxime de nuestra labor educativa, sin embargo, la actitud de su hija ha sido tan determinante, que no he tenido otra opción más que ésa. Elise Michele asiste a la clase, pero se niega en rotundo a participar en ella y lleva desde el** **incidente sentada en una silla junto a la puerta, dándole la espalda al resto de compañeros y a** **su profesora, que por otro lado, jamás se ha visto en una situación así con un alumno de su edad. Y créeme, lo ha intentado todo. Le ha castigado, le ha levantado el castigo, se ha trasladado a hablar con ella en otra estancia, la ha invitado a que se comporte al menos hasta que acaben las clases, e incluso le ha ordenado que atienda a su petición o se vería obligada a permanecer aquí, en el despacho de dirección. Y nada ha funcionado. Yo misma he intentado hablar con ella tratando de hacerle cambiar su postura, pero no ha servido de nada. Sigue en sus treces de no atender a las clases y está perjudicando al devenir de la misma con los demás alumnos. Y como no queremos que la situación se complique, tomé la decisión de llamarle para que pudiese intervenir usted.**

**—Disculpe directora**—le interrumpió**—¿Me está diciendo que mi hija lleva toda la mañana en una especie de huelga y no saben cómo hacer para que entre en razón? Pero…si solo tiene siete años.**

—**Eh…sí, bueno y también está el detalle importante de la agresión a su compañero. Normalmente no permitimos que esos actos sucedan entre nuestros alumnos, y si lo hacen los estatutos de nuestro centro determinan la expulsión temporal del alumno, pero dado que es un caso…especial por ser usted su madre, y porque Elise tiene un historial inmejorable, decidí que antes de actuar, debía hablar con usted.**

—**Solo lleva dos años en el colegio, ¿Qué clase de historial quiere que tenga? Es una niña.**

—**Verá Señora Berry, hay niños que tienden a cambiar su actitud conforme van creciendo, y es realmente importante detectar esos comportamientos que puedan crear conflictos antes de que…**

—**¿Por qué le ha lanzado la pintura?—**la interrumpió cansada de oírla. Se negaba a creer que Elise hubiese actuado sin motivo alguno.

**—Pues…no lo sabemos, supongo que por travesura.**

**—¿Travesura?—**cuestionó aún sin creer que estuviese viviendo aquella situación**—¿No le han preguntado?**

**—Eh…bueno, la profesora Sheridan detuvo la disputa así que imagino que ella conoce el motivo por el que sucedió.**

**—¿Y le han preguntado por qué no quiere atender a clases? ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que se niega?**

**—Sí, pero no lo dice. Solo dice que no quiere estar en el mismo lugar que su compañero, y consideramos que no es una excusa lo suficientemente lógica como para atender su petición. Como comprenderás, nos regimos por una serie de valores en la que instruimos a los niños para capacitarlos y que debatan sus dudas, a que proyecten sus inquietudes con sus profesores para que puedan guiarlos y hacer de ellos personas con la suficiente…**

**—¿Dónde está ahora?—**interrumpió de nuevo el incesante monologo de alabanzas sobre aquella institución que la directora misma representaba, y que a ella no le importaba en absoluto. Lo único que quería era ver a su hija y saber qué diablos le estaba sucediendo para llegar a ese extremo.

Ya le había avisado la noche anterior. Ya le dijo que no estaba cómoda por culpa de uno de sus compañeros, y aunque no sabía si aquel niño era el mismo que había sufrido su desesperación al lanzarle un bote de pintura, su intuición le hacía creer que algo tenía que ver. Sin embargo, y a pesar de no comprender la manera de intentar solucionar aquel conflicto de todo un centro de estudios, no estaba dispuesta a permitir que su hija se convirtiera en una niña caprichosa, tal y como la estaban describiendo, por muchas excusas que tuviese para ello.

**—Pues, Lindsay ha ido en su búsqueda. Ha estado aquí hasta que supimos que iba a venir usted. En ese instante volvimos a llevarla de regreso al aula para que no estuviese presente en nuestra conversación. Creemos que no deben ser testigos de lo que hablamos los adultos, y por eso…**—se detuvo, y Rachel lo agradeció. Solo había tenido la ocasión de hablar un par de veces con aquella mujer en los dos años que Elise llevaba acudiendo a ese colegio, el primero después del jardín de infancia situado cerca de su casa, pero en ninguna de aquellas dos veces tuvo que soportar aquel desmesurado sermón acerca de lo perfectas que eran respecto a la educación que le entregaban a su propia hija. Sin embargo, no se detuvo porque Rachel lo estuviese deseando en sus pensamientos, sino porque en ese mismo instante un par de toques interrumpían en la puerta, y la presencia de Lindsay con la pequeña se mostraba tras ella accediendo al despacho.

Le bastó una mirada de un par de segundos para saber que algo grave le estaba sucediendo a la pequeña, aunque su actitud y el berrinche que mostraba con su gesto dictasen algo diferente.

—**Elise, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué me ha dicho la directora que has lanzado un bote de pintura a tu compañero?**—cuestionó acercándose a ella**.—¿Qué ocurre?—**añadió pero el mutismo de su hija hacía imposible cualquier intento de conversación.

**—¿Ve?—**intervino la directora—**Esa es su única respuesta desde hace casi dos horas. Ni siquiera se excusa.**

**—Elise**—se agachó hasta quedar a su altura**—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te están molestando? ¿Has discutido con ese chico, con Tommy?—**insistió con algo de dulzura, pero la pequeña no parecía entrar en razón y la única respuesta que acertó a regalarle fue una mirada que se centró en sus ojos y rápidamente se desvió hacia el suelo, al tiempo que fruncía sus labios y cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho eliminando cualquier opción de discutir con su madre**.—Ok**—suspiró desconcertada—**Me temo que tú y yo vamos a tener una charla más seria de lo normal, y vas a tener que dar explicaciones por tu actitud, y por supuesto tendrás que pedirle disculpas a la Señorita Sheridan por no acatar sus órdenes**—volvió a reincorporarse—**Disculpe directora, con su permiso me llevo a Elise a casa ahora mismo. No voy a permitir que siga dificultando la tarea de sus compañeros y mucho menos la labor de su profesora.**

**—Por supuesto. Si usted lo entiende como conveniente, podrá llevarse a su hija cuando lo desee. Estamos aquí para ayudarla en cuanto podamos y lo necesite, no lo olvide.**

—**Ya…ya**—balbuceó rompiendo el nuevo intento de alabanza de aquella mujer—**Disculpe por las molestias**—añadió tomando la mano de su hija—**El lunes Elise volverá a clases como una más, y le prometo que no volverá a suceder algo así, se lo aseguro.**

—**Esperemos que así sea por el bien de todos**—musitó la directora segundos antes de ver como Rachel, tras despedirse de nuevo de ella y de Lindsay, abandonaba el despacho con su hija de la mano, obligándola a caminar a su lado y viendo como seguía empeñada en mantener la cabeza baja y aquella actitud de rebeldía que estaba desconcertandola. Más aún cuando ni siquiera se dignó a mencionar palabra alguna en el breve trayecto hacia el coche. Ni la hija ni la madre.

Rachel sabía cómo actuar cuando su hija se enfadaba, y aquella actitud no mostraba otra cosa más que eso, por lo que decidió llevar a cabo la costumbre de no dirigirle la palabra hasta que fuese ella quien reaccionase. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión no parecía funcionar como lo habría hecho cuando desobedecía alguna orden de ella o de Quinn, o cuando realizaba cualquier travesura que terminase en castigo. Elise no abrió la boca ni siquiera cuando se subió al coche y Skimbles la buscó desesperado por recibir algún tipo de juego, logrando que el desconcierto aumentase en Rachel, que veía como su hija se limitaba a sostener el perro entre sus manos después de acomodarse en el asiento trasero y esperar con suma tranquilidad a ser trasladada por ella. Por supuesto, terminó perdiendo la paciencia.

**—¿Un bote de pintura sobre Tommy?—**masculló observándola a través del espejo retrovisor**—¿Qué clase de niña hace eso? ¿No sabes que es algo peligroso?**

Silencio. Elise desvió la mirada hacia la ventanilla manteniendo el gesto serio.

**—Te estoy hablando a ti**—continuó—**Y no solo le haces eso a Tommy, sino que además desobedeces a la Señorita Sheridan, y molestas a los demás compañeros en clases.¿Me explicas que ha sucedido? ¿Por qué te has comportado así?...¡Elise!—**exclamó tras no recibir respuesta alguna.—**Ok, ¿No me vas a decir nada, no me vas a hablar ni siquiera a mí? Sabes que no puedo ayudarte si no me ayudas tú primero y me cuentas que ha sucedido**.

—**Me prometiste que Tommy no volvería a decirme nada**—masculló la niña interrumpiendo a su madre, y Rachel volvió a buscarla a través del espejo retrovisor.

**—¿Qué te ha dicho?**

**—Nada**—se excusó molesta**—Pero no quiero volver a ser su amiga.**

**—¿Cómo que nada? ¿Le lanzas un bote de pintura porque sí? No puedes hacer eso, Elise. Podrías haberle hecho daño, ¿Lo entiendes? ¿Desde cuándo haces esas cosas? **

—**No me gusta Tommy**—volvió a quejarse—,**es malo conmigo.**

**—¿Qué te hace? ¿Qué te dice? Si no me lo dices no puedo ayudarte, ¿Lo entiendes?**—insistió segundos antes de ver como la niña volvía a perder su mirada a través de la ventanilla, y forzaba un nuevo y desesperante silencio que empezaba a preocupar a Rachel.—**Elise por favor, necesito que me digas que ha sucedido ésta mañana. ¡Vamos!...¿No me vas a hablar? Ok, si esa es tu postura me temo que vas a pasar todo el fin de semana castigada. Nada de casita del árbol y nada de juegos con Skimbles. Te vas a pasar todo el fin de semana aburrida, mientras mamá y yo nos divertimos**. **Además, el domingo es probable que vengan Megan y Mathew a una barbacoa, y si no cambias de actitud no vas a poder jugar con ellos.**—Amenazó en un último y desesperado intento por hacerla hablar aprovechando el semáforo que las detenía**.—¿No te importa?**—cuestionó y la niña volvió a repetir el mismo gesto con sus hombros, quitándole toda la importancia que aquel plan podría tener para una niña de su edad. –**Ok, pues nada…tú te enfadas, yo me enfado**—apuntilló zanjando el tema de conversación.

No era la primera vez que su hija tomaba aquella actitud, pero sí la primera en la que tardaba tanto en reaccionar a sus palabras, y evidentemente era por algo que realmente le estaba perjudicando, no por un simple berrinche. Y por ese mismo motivo, y siendo consciente de la situación, Rachel, lejos de volver a obligarla a que terminase confesando lo que sucedía y desesperada por no saber que le estaba sucediendo, decidió llevar a cabo el plan B, el que siempre utilizaba Quinn cuando no lo lograba con recriminándole su actitud. Tal vez no era partidaria de ello, puesto que sentía que perdía autoridad respecto a su hija, pero a Quinn siempre le funcionaba cuando lo hacía y su paciencia, después de soportar a Brittany y luego la desesperante verborrea de aquella petulante directora del colegio, ya había tocado fondo en aquel día. Las amenazas de castigo no surtían efecto, por lo que su única y más factible opción era la de recapacitar, volver a mostrar su confianza y recuperar la comunicación de la manera menos agresiva posible. Y solo había una forma de hacerlo.

**—¿Tienes hambre?—**cuestionó tras varios minutos de silencio en los que terminó por conectar la radio, y permitir que el ambiente fuese más ameno en el interior del coche. Elise simplemente la miró a través del espejo retrovisor notando su cambio de actitud.—**Ok, me apetece pasear por Central Park, hace buen día…¿Vamos a comer a algún lugar por allí? Podemos ver los patos de la charca mientras nos zampamos un sándwich de Fun and food, ¿Te parece buena idea?**—lo intentó por última vez, y por fin obtuvo su respuesta, aunque de nuevo llegaba sin palabras. Elise, bajando la cabeza pero sin dejar de observar a su madre por el espejo retrovisor, se aferró a Skimbles y asintió tímidamente.—**Perfecto**—musitó satisfecha tras lograr aquel avance**—¡Nos vamos al parque!**

* * *

#NC3Fic


	5. Madres

Jhon Newman, Losing Sleep.

* * *

Cuatro

Madres

**—¿De veras? ¿Se niega a atender en clases y a ti no se te ocurre otra cosa más que llevártela al parque a jugar con los patos y a comer helado? ¿De verdad, Rachel? –**recriminó conectando el lavavajillas.

**—¡No!, no te permito que me eches en cara algo que tú haces continuamente con ella. Solo seguí tu consejo, nada más.—**Replicó la morena ordenando las sillas alrededor de la mesa.

**—¿Mi consejo? No te equivoques, yo trato de dialogar con ella cuando veo que no está por la labor de recapacitar.**

** —Eso es lo que he pretendido, ni siquiera me miraba cuando le dije que estaba castigada. ¿Qué quieres que haga? Está triste, nunca la he visto así…tenía que intentarlo todo.**

** —¿Triste? Yo solo he visto que no responde porque no tiene excusa a su rebeldía. Siempre nos cuenta lo que le sucede y hoy precisamente que ha sido ella la culpable, resulta que no abre la boca.**

** —No me cuestiones, sé lo que hablo…a Elise le sucede algo y yo solo quería saber lo que era. No creo que castigándola de por vida logre hacerla hablar. Recuperar su confianza es lo acertado, ¿No es eso lo que siempre dices tú?**

**—Rachel, cuando yo hago eso es porque ha cometido una travesura, cuando ha hecho algo mal pero insignificante…y lo hago para que entienda lo que está bien y lo que no, pero agredir a un compañero lanzándole un bote de pintura y negarse a dar clases, no es algo normal…ni es algo insignificante. De ahí a lanzar Slushies solo hay un paso, y tú mejor que yo sabes lo que eso significa.**

—**¿Me estás diciendo que Elise es una futura abusona?**

—**Te estoy diciendo que ahora cada vez que quiera librarse de ir al colegio, hará lo mismo y esperará a que tú la lleves al parque, a modo de agradecimiento, por supuesto**—añadió con algo de sarcasmo.

—**No lo entiendes, ¿Verdad?—**sonó desafiante enfrentándose a ella—**Algo le sucede, no es una travesura más ni rebeldía, sé que le pasa algo, sé que le sucede algo a mi hija y solo trataba de averiguarlo sin hacerle sentir mal.**

—**Me temo que esa actitud no es más que una etapa nueva, Rachel…es una niña, y las niñas adquieren malos hábitos conforme crecen. Hay que saber darle una educación, hay que saber imponerse y no arruinar todo lo que has hecho antes. **

**—¡Ya!—**la interrumpió completamente ofendida—**Precisamente tú me vienes a dar consejos sobre eso**—añadió sin pensar en el daño que aquellas palabras podrían causar en su mujer, de hecho, ni siquiera supo cómo fue capaz de decirlo, menos aun cuando notó la pequeña figura de su hija observándolas desde las escaleras.—**Oh…¡Elise!—**exclamó llamando su atención, pero la pequeña huyó escaleras arriba aferrada a su oso de peluche.—**Mira lo que has conseguido**—masculló siguiendo sus pasos y esquivando a Quinn, que aún seguía tratando de asimilar aquella espeluznante indirecta que le había lanzado sin más. Indirecta que se sumaba a todas las que se habían regalado durante la tarde y lo que duró la cena.

Elise no habló. Después de almorzar en Central Park con su hija, Rachel decidió ampliar sus opciones para sacar a la pequeña aquella confesión que parecía querer guardar como el mayor de sus secretos. Algo que por supuesto empezaba a preocupar a su madre, y a Quinn, aunque su actitud para solucionar los problemas fuese completamente opuesta. Mientras Rachel había decidido que la dulzura y el quitarle importancia era el camino perfecto para lograr que su hija soltase aquello que guardaba, Quinn defendía la autoridad para lograr el mismo objetivo. Una diferencia de pensamientos que se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en una discusión entre ellas, y que no hacía más que lastimar a la pequeña.

Apenas cenó aquella noche, y cuando lo hizo solo habló para dar las buenas noches y cobijarse en su habitación, hasta que los gritos de sus madres en plena discusión la obligaron a interesarse por lo que estaba sucediendo en la planta baja. No era habitual para ella escucharlas discutir, básicamente porque siempre evitaban hacerlo en su presencia, y lo máximo que se producía era un breve enfrentamiento de ideas, sin llegar siquiera al alzar la voz. Pero eso no era lo que estaba sucediendo aquella noche, y por supuesto la culpabilidad no iba a tardar en adueñarse de la inocencia de la pequeña.

**—¿Elise?—**susurró Rachel abriendo con cuidado la puerta de la habitación— **Elise, cielo…¿Estás despierta?—**cuestionó sabiendo que era evidente que lo estaba, pero con la intención de no alargar más su angustia.

—**Sí**—musitó la pequeña recostada sobre la cama, aferrándose con fuerzas al oso de peluche.

—**Cielo, deberías estar dormida. Es tarde, y mañana tenemos que ir al súper a comprar las cosas para la barbacoa**—comentó con dulzura al tiempo que se acercaba a la cama y tomaba asiento sobre ella**.—¿Has escuchado a mamá? Henry vendrá el domingo.**

—**¿Puedo ir?**

**—Claro, ¿Cómo no vas a poder venir? De hecho, es probable que vayamos tú y yo a solas.**

** —¿Por qué mamá no viene?—**alzó la mirada**—¿No me quiere porque he sido mala?**

**—¿Qué? No, claro que no, cielo. Mamá te adora.**

**—¿Entonces por qué no viene a comprar las cosas?**

**—Porque tiene que venir un señor para arreglar el muro del jardín, y alguien tiene que quedarse aquí con él. **

—**Está enfadada conmigo**—susurró dejándose caer hacia su costado.—**Por eso os gritáis.**

—**Elise, mamá no está enfadada con nadie, ni yo tampoco. Solo estábamos hablando, pero como somos cabezotas pues no llegamos a un acuerdo. Pero no va a pasar nada, ¿De acuerdo?—**trató de tranquilizarla.

—**Mamá**—musitó débilmente**— ¿Yo soy mala?**

**—¿Qué? ¿Mala? Claro que no, cielo. Eres una niña muy buena, y tanto mamá como yo estamos orgullosas de ti. **

** —Pero lo que hice hoy es porque soy mala, ¿Verdad? La señorita Sheridan me lo dijo, y la directora también, y ahora vosotras estáis gritando.**

** —Elise, tú no eres mala, nunca lo has sido y nunca lo vas a ser. No es eso por lo que discutimos, ni tampoco es eso por lo que la señorita Sheridan te ha dicho eso. Lo que ocurre es que no sabemos el motivo por el que lo hiciste—**añadió en un vago intento por hacerla reaccionar, aunque ya casi había perdido la esperanza de recibir una respuesta sincera por su actitud. No lo había hecho durante el día, ni siquiera había sido capaz de excusarse de algún modo, por lo que veía casi perdida la opción de poder saber lo que le sucedía siendo ella quien se lo comentase.

**—Mamá**—musitó aferrándose de nuevo al oso**—¿Por qué no tengo papá?**—soltó desconcertando a la morena, que no esperaba aquella pregunta ni el cambio de tema bajo ningún concepto.

**—¿Qué no tienes papá?—**repitió con dulzura—**Cielo, tú si tienes papá. Es él—**respondió señalando hacia el pequeño mosaico de fotografías que coronaban una cómoda en su habitación**—Noah es tu papá, cielo.**

**—Pero él no está nunca. ¿Por qué no está nunca? ¿Los hombres son malos? ¿Por eso no quieres que viva aquí?**

** —¿Qué? No, no…claro que no**—se apresuró a responder aún confundida por aquellas cuestiones.—**Cielo, tu papá no está aquí porque vive lejos, no porque yo no quiera.**

** —¿Y por qué vive lejos y no aquí?**

** —Porque…porque tiene que trabajar, mi amor. Él viene cuando puede como por ejemplo en Navidad, ¿Recuerdas que estuvo aquí y fuimos a patinar a la pista de hielo?**

**—Pero los papás siempre tienen que estar—**masculló—**Todos mis amigos tienen papás, menos yo.**

—**Elise**—balbuceó notando como la saliva en su garganta se hacía cada vez más pesada—**Tú tienes papá igual que tus amigos, la única diferencia es que él tiene que estar lejos, pero eso no quita que no te quiera.**

**—Los hombres son malos**—rugió frunciendo el ceño—**No quiero volver a jugar con niños**.

Tal vez estaba acostumbrada a las extrañas conclusiones a las que llegaba su hija cuando decidía que había algo en su vida que no quería, como por ejemplo la dura lucha que mantuvo para lograr que la cesta de Skimbles estuviese cerca de la chimenea y no en su propia habitación, llegando a razonar de tal manera que incluso Quinn dudó mantener la firmeza para evitar que el perro durmiese en su mismo espacio, o muchísimas situaciones cotidianas que se deban entre ellas, pero aquello era diferente. Elise supo de la existencia de su padre cuando apenas tenía consciencia para asimilarlo, y Puck siempre estuvo presente en la vida de la niña por petición expresa de ambas, tanto de Quinn como de Rachel. Nunca le faltó esa figura paterna que Beth se empeñaba en pedirles para su hermana pequeña, aunque solo fuese con vivistas fugaces que se producían con la llegada de eventos importantes para la familia.

Un par de días en Navidad, cumpleaños, algún que otro fin de semana de vacaciones y poco más. Tal vez Puck no cumplía con lo que un padre unido a su hija debía ser, sin embargo, y a pesar de tener su propia familia instalada en Miami y de ser dueño de una empresa que había logrado otorgarle todo cuanto siempre había deseado, Puck nunca puso pegas en acudir cuando su hija lo necesitaba, aunque no estuviese reconocida como tal.

En aquel certificado de nacimiento solo constaba como madre Rachel, nadie más. Puck no tenía derechos sobre la pequeña pero sí podía ejercer su autoridad como tal, creando ese pequeño vínculo emocional que siempre había logrado hacer de Elise una niña completamente satisfecha en ese sentido. Al menos hasta ese mismo instante.

**—Los hombres no son malos, cielo. ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?**

** —Si no son malos, ¿Por qué no quieres a un papá? ¿Por qué quieres a una mamá? **

**—Pero…—**se quedó sin palabras ante la directa y apabullante mirada de su hija**—Que yo quiera a mamá no significa que los hombres sean malos. Las…las personas tenemos la capacidad de querer sin más, sin tener que diferenciar entre hombres y mujeres. No tenemos por qué elegir entre ellos, simplemente la quieres y ya…y en mi caso pues es a mamá a quien quiero. Creí que eso ya lo entendías.**

**—¿Y tía San y tía Britt? ¿Y Ashley y Spencer? ¿Y Bette y…**

**—Cielo, ellas también se quieren, pero no por ello significa…**

**—Yo no quiero a los niños**—espetó interrumpiendo el caos en el que se había convertido aquel intento de explicación por parte de la morena. Caos porque no sabía cómo encontrar las palabras adecuadas para demostrarle que estaba equivocada, ya que en cierto modo tenía algo de razón en aquellas dudas que parecían acusarle.

No había hombres en su vida. Bueno, tal vez sí. Estaban sus padres, estaba Glen que a pesar de ser simplemente su representante, también solía ejercer esas labores de tío que siempre buscaban los pequeños de la gran familia. Contaban con la presencia de Aiden cuando el chico arribaba a la ciudad por algún tema laboral, y por supuesto con Puck, pero era cierto que ninguno de esos hombres convivía con ellas. Ninguno de ellos podría considerarse un punto de inflexión para la pequeña, esa figura paternal de la que siempre hablaba Beth y que ella tan bien comprendía. Su infancia fue prácticamente igual que la de su hija, siempre y cuando hablase en aspecto familiar. Había crecido creyendo que su madre biológica nunca la quiso y tuvo la enorme suerte de hacerlo junto a dos hombres, que aunque le habían entregado todo el amor que podía recibir, nunca pudieron suplir esa necesidad, ese vacío que se adueñaba de su corazón al ser consciente de que no tenía madre. Ahora Elise, a pesar de saber que su padre sí existía y la adoraba, mostraba la misma inquietud que ella de pequeña, la misma rabia por verse diferente al resto de sus amigos o compañeros de clases. La misma impotencia por no saber y tener que buscar ella misma las respuestas a sus propias inseguridades, a las dudas lógicas que surgían a su edad.

—**Claro que quieres a los chicos—**susurró obligándola a que se recostara de nuevo para poder arroparla—**Dime…¿Acaso no quieres a tío Glen?**

** —Mmm**

— **Él te lleva a la tienda de juguetes cuando viene a verte, ¿Verdad? ¿Y a Mathew?—**no permitió que respondiese a la pregunta—**Juegas en el jardín con él, y siempre te cuida cuando te haces daño, ¿Recuerdas cuando te caíste de la bicicleta y él curó tu rodilla? **

**—Mmm**—asintió pensativa.

**—¿Y a los abuelos? ¿No quieres a los abuelos?**

**—Sí, a ellos sí**—respondió contundente—**pero no quiero a los demás. Son malos y nunca voy a jugar con ellos.**

**—No hables así, Elise**—recuperó un poco la dureza—**Hay que querer a quienes te quieren, hay que cuidar a quienes lo necesitan. No importa si son chicas o chicos, todos somos iguales. Tus amigas son igual de importantes que los amigos, y tú no debes diferenciarlos por eso.—**Sentenció viendo como varios bostezos se apoderaban de la pequeña mientras mostraba aquel gesto sin convicción alguna por lo que oía. Gesto que no tuvo más remedio que disolver tras ver como Rachel también se esmeraba en cubrir con la manta Asparagus, y le regalaba una divertida caricia en la nariz.

**—Tiene cosquillas**—musitó la pequeña tras el gesto, y Rachel sonrió con amplitud.

**—Lo sé, pero me estaba asegurando de que también va a dormir como tú. Y me ha dicho que sí, que lo va a hacer.**

** —Mmm…¿Mañana podemos comprar chocolate?**

—**Ya veremos, si duermes toda la noche lo compraremos, pero si no…**

** —¡Voy a dormir!—**exclamó olvidándose momentáneamente de aquella difícil conversación que había mantenido, dejando las dudas a un lado para poder lograr al menos conciliar el sueño y recibir más sonrisas de su madre. Al fin y al cabo, eso era lo único que realmente le ponía bien, y Rachel lo sabía. Por eso, a pesar de estar envuelta en aquella complicada situación de intentar ayudarla a entender la importancia del amor, esbozó la mejor de sus sonrisas para quitarle tensión al asunto y hacerle ver que no debía preocuparse por ello.

_Hey Elise, no tengas miedo. Naciste para hacerla tuya. En el momento en el que la metas bajo tu piel, empezarán a irte las cosas mejor. Y cada vez que sientas dolor, Hey Elise déjalo, no cargues el mundo sobre tus hombros._

Nunca antes aquellas palabras de su canción favorita para dormir tuvieron tanto significado para Rachel. No fue ella quien enseñó esa canción a su hija, sino su padre Hiram, quien un buen día decidió adaptar la letra de la misma a su nieta pequeña. Desde entonces, cada vez que necesitaba la ayuda de alguien para dormir, la dulce melodía se hacía indispensable para lograrlo sin demora. Y aquella noche no iba a ser diferente, a pesar de lo alborotado que debía estar su pequeño mundo.

Elise cayó vencida por el sueño antes de que Rachel terminase siquiera el segundo de los estribillos, y la morena decidió que había sido suficiente por aquel extraño día.

Día que empezó de la mejor manera y que terminaba con una angustiosa sensación apoderándose de su pecho. Y no, nada tenía que ver con ello el haber amanecido con un beso y una sonrisa Quinn y ver que en ese instante ya ni siquiera la esperaba en el salón para continuar con su discusión, sino por la incertidumbre que le creó la pequeña con sus cuestiones y sus dudas acerca de la importancia de los hombres en su vida. Unas dudas que a pesar de haber logrado apaciguar con su débil e improvisada explicación, bien podrían ser el motivo que llevaba a Elise a actuar como lo había hecho en aquel día. Y lo peor es que no sabía cómo iba a paliar esa angustia si era cierto.

Ella tuvo que sobrellevar muchos años, tuvo que soportar muchas burlas en el colegio y en el instituto por ser hija de dos hombres, y a pesar de lograr enfrentarse a ellos y sobreponerse siempre a las adversidades, sabía que el dolor terminaba instalándose para siempre en el corazón, y nunca conseguías apartarlo de él, a pesar de encontrar la felicidad absoluta en la vida. Siempre quedaban marcas, heridas de guerra del sufrimiento que solo se compartía con la almohada durante tantas y tantas noches. No quería que esa misma pena que ella seguía arrastrando tuviese que soportarla Elise durante el resto de su vida. El problema es que no sabía cómo hacer para evitarlo. Era su palabra contra todo un mundo que seguía lleno de hipocresía, de injusticias y absurdas leyes que desprotegían a los más honrados, a los que solo querían amar y ser amados.

Estaba convencida de que en aquella noche ni siquiera Quinn sabría qué decir o cómo actuar para ayudar a su hija, menos aun sabiendo que la discusión que habían mantenido durante toda la tarde y la noche, seguía reflejándose en su rostro. O al menos eso creyó tras verla terminar de recoger los últimos platos de la cena, e ignorar su presencia esquivándola al abandonar la misma.

Quinn se desprendía del delantal que había estado utilizando y dejaba a un lado a Rachel segundos antes de destronar a Skimbles, apartándolo del sofá donde había vuelto a subirse, y tomaba el mando de la televisión dispuesta a pasar un poco de tiempo relajándose ante ella.

**—¿No tienes sueño?—**musitó la morena ocupando el extremo del mismo con Skimbles entre sus brazos. No respondió. Quinn ignoró la pregunta, y centró su atención en cambiar de canal.**—¿A qué hora vienen para limpiar el jardin? ¿Estará bien para el domingo?-**Insistió.

**—No lo sé**—espetó Quinn cortante.

**—Hay que avisar a Henry, ¿Le llamas tú o le llamo yo?**

** —Ya le llamo yo mañana.**

**—Ok…—**Dudó viendo como Quinn no iba a ceder y seguía manteniendo aquella actitud distante—**Le he dicho a Elise que iríamos a comprar las cosas para la barbacoa. ¿Crees que te dará tiempo a venir con nosotras o prefieres ir tú con ella ?**

** —Ve tú. **

** —Si te apetece puedes…**

** —Es tu hija, ¿No?**—replicó regalándole una desafiante mirada de soslayo que rápidamente regresó hacia la televisión**—Ve tú, seguro que tú sabes cómo educarla mejor que yo.**

** —¿Qué estupidez estás diciendo?**

** —No estoy diciendo nada que tú no hayas dicho antes.**

** —Quinn, te pido que midas tus palabras antes de soltarlas, porque a veces…**

**—¿A veces qué?—**volvió a desafiarla**—¿Qué hago? Solo imito lo mismo que tú dices, y como ves duele…duele y mucho.**

**—No entiendes nada**—susurró desviando la mirada—**No tienes ni idea de lo que pretendo decirte y siempre lo tomas por el camino erróneo, por el que menos me interesa a mí y más lo hace para ti.**

**—Me acabas de soltar que yo no sé cómo educar a tú hija**—apuntilló**—¿Qué quieres que entienda de eso? ¿Qué diablos tengo que entender de una frase como esa que no sea el que soy una mala madre?**

—**No pongas en mis labios palabras que no he dicho**—volvió a mirarla con la angustia adueñándose de su garganta—**Jamás he dicho que seas mala madre de **_**nuestra**_** hija**—enfatizó—. **Solo traté de hacer referencia a nuestros hábitos de educación que evidentemente son diferentes, pero no por eso malos. Siempre me ha tocado el papel del policía malo, de la que castiga mientras tú has sabido cómo manejar a Elise sin perder la sonrisa. Solo he intentado hacer lo mismo que tú has hecho siempre, y no me ha funcionado…lo sé**—tomó aire—**Sé que no ha servido de nada, pero tampoco habría servido que la castigase sin cenar o directamente la mandara a su habitación enfadada. No habría servido de nada.**

**—A veces hay que ser dura, por mucho que nos duela**—musitó Quinn notando como el temblor de voz de su mujer no merecía más reproches por la discusión.—**Tal vez yo no suela serlo, pero si no lo he sido es porque tú tienes la autoridad suficiente. Elise siempre va a tener esa conexión contigo, eres su madre…yo tengo que ganármela de muchas formas.**

**—¿Por qué dices eso?—**la miró confusa—**Elise sabe que tú eres su madre, ¿Ahora todo el mundo se ha vuelto loco y no sabe diferenciar eso o qué?**

**—Elise sabe que soy su madre, pero es lógico que se confunda…que tenga preguntas o no entienda algunas cosas, sobre todo si estúpidas como la…**—Se detuvo al recordar la discusión que mantuvo con la dichosa madre del compañero de Elise, después de que ella misma le pidiese que no lo hiciera. Pero se detuvo no por miedo a volver a recibir represalias por parte de ella, sino porque algo empezó a rondar su mente**.—¿Cómo se llama el niño al que le ha tirado el bote de pintura?—**formuló la pregunta cambiando por completo el gesto de su rostro.

**—Pues…no lo sé. La directora no me lo dijo, y Elise sigue sin abrir la boca. ¿Por qué?**

** —Tú me dijiste que había un chico molestándola, ¿No es cierto?**

** —Sí, pero ese no es el motivo por el que Elise se ha portado así.—**Respondió centrando de nuevo la mirada en el pequeño cachorro que jugueteaba sobre sus piernas.

—¿**Cómo lo sabes? ¿Y si ese niño le ha molestado de nuevo y ha reaccionado así por él? ¿Cómo se llama?**

** —Quinn…**

** —¿Cómo se llama ese diablo de niño?—**insistió perdiendo la paciencia.

**—Tommy**—balbuceó—**Se llama Tommy y es el hijo de los Giggs, su padre es el dueño de una multinacional de ropa deportiva y su madre es hija de…**

**—Es una hija de pu…—**susurró de manera casi imperceptible. Casi, porque Rachel pudo oírla perfectamente y no tardó en cuestionarla con la mirada.

**—¿Qué sabes tú de esa mujer?**

—**Nada, más que es una estúpida que probablemente ha provocado esa reacción en Elise.**

**—¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?—**cuestionó soltando a Skimbles en el suelo**—¿La conoces?**

**—No, bueno sí…la conocí esta mañana. Se acercó a saludar a Elise cuando me despedía de ella y se presentó.**

** —Quinn…¿Has discutido con esa mujer?—**preguntó intuyendo cuál era la respuesta, aunque no fue la que escuchó.

—**Yo no he discutido con nadie**—aclaró—**Esa mujer vino a joderme, le preguntó a Elise por su mamá**—dejó escapar con algo de sarcasmo**—La confundió por completo, Elise me miró sin saber por qué nos diferenciaba y te aseguro que…**

**—Oh dios**—se lamentó al tiempo que abandonaba el sofá—**Quinn, ¿Qué parte de "no discutas con ninguna madre de los compañeros de Elise" no entendiste?**

**—¿Qué?—**la siguió con la mirada—**Te estoy diciendo que no he discutido con nadie, que fue esa mujer quien vino a provocarme y soltó esa…esa estupidez confundiendo a Elise.**

** —¿Y yo me tengo que creer que no le respondiste de ni ninguna manera?**—le plantó cara.

**—Pues sí, deberías creerlo porque no le dije nada…bueno sí, le dije lo que tenía que decir para que supiese que no iba a dejarme en ridículo.**

** —Oh dios…¡joder Quinn!, ¿Tan complicado es hacerme caso por una vez?**

**—Pero…¿De qué hablas?—**volvía a recuperar la tensión de la discusión—**Te estoy diciendo que no discutí con esa mujer, simplemente le dejé claro que yo también soy la madre de Elise, ¡Nada más!—**sentenció ofendida. Una ofensa que terminó aumentando tras ver la reacción de incredulidad en Rachel y como negaba continuamente mientras caminaba por el salón**—¿No me crees?—**masculló apagando la televisión**.—¿De verdad piensas que te estoy mintiendo?**

**—No es ese el punto, el punto es que por culpa de lo que haya sucedido entre tú y esa mujer, Elise ha reaccionado así. **

** —¿Mi culpa? ¿Me estás diciendo que yo he tenido la culpa de que esa idiota venga a intentar molestarme?**

** —Te estoy diciendo que te pedí que no te metieses en ningún lio de esos, y es lo primero que has hecho. Tal vez no tendría que habértelo pedido. A saber lo que ese niño le ha dicho a Elise para que reaccione así.**

**—No me lo puedo creer—**balbuceó siendo consciente del gran error que estaba cometiendo al juzgarla de aquella manera. Porque sí, tal vez su despectiva actitud con aquella mujer habría podido provocar alguna reacción nefasta en su hija, pero lo que Rachel no sabía es que aquellas palabras llegaron sin perderle el respeto y sin la presencia de su hija, que en aquel instante se limitaba a seguir su petición de acceder a clases. Elise no pudo escuchar nada que no fuese la absurda y estúpida pregunta acerca de su "madre", el resto nunca llegó a sus oídos. –**Lo último que me faltaba era que desconfiases de mí con Elise**—masculló segundos antes de abandonar el salón y ascender hasta el piso superior, volviendo a dejar a la morena a solas en la estancia, y con todos aquellos lamentos golpeándola.

Por supuesto que quería creerla, pero la conocía. Conocía su actitud y sus palabras llenas de sarcasmo cuando alguien intentaba molestarla, y sabía que esa mujer y la mayoría de las madres de aquellos niños que compartían clases con su hija, solo iban a provocarles, a encontrar el chisme fácil a base de críticas personales a las que ella estaba acostumbrada, pero no Quinn.

Decidió esperar algunos minutos antes de volver a intentarlo. Rachel tomó asiento de nuevo en el sofá y buscó esa calma que necesitaba y que sabía que no iba a encontrar en su dormitorio hasta que Quinn no se tranquilizase. Y aquellos minutos se convirtieron en casi dos horas por culpa de un breve sueño que la dejó fuera de lugar sin previo aviso, y con Skimbles junto a ella.

La oscuridad en el piso superior le indicaba que allí también había llegado esa calma, y el sueño se había apoderado de los dos amores de su vida. Elise permanecía ajena a todo lo sucedido, disfrutando de un profundo sueño que la llevó a lanzar al pequeño Asparagus al centro de la habitación. Y Quinn, imitando el gesto de su hija, dormía abrazada al extremo de su almohada, hundiendo parte del rostro en ella mientras emitía un leve susurro con su respiración. Respiración que ayudó a la morena a recordar que lo último que había deseado en aquel día era hacerle sentir mal, mucho menos con un tema tan delicado como era la maternidad. Suficientes dramas había vivido Quinn a lo largo de su vida por culpa de ello, como para martirizarla de nuevo.

Con delicadeza, evitando provocar ruido y movimiento alguno en la cama se coló bajo la sábana, arrepentida por haber llegado a esa situación, y por haberse quedado dormida en el sofá antes de intentar al menos aclarar lo sucedido, y disculparse con ella por lo desafortunado de sus palabras. Sin embargo, no necesitó esperar hasta la mañana siguiente para poder hacerlo.

Quinn se removió inquieta y dejó escapar un pequeño carraspeo que alertó a la morena, que esperó de nuevo un par de minutos para asegurarse que estaba dormida, pero un leve suspiro de la rubia le indicó que no lo estaba, o al menos no del todo.

La buscó. Rachel se giró hacia ella con suavidad, deslizándose bajo las sábanas hasta llegar a su espalda, y abrazarla con una dulzura exquisita, de hecho, habría jurado que Quinn no lo percibió si no llega a ser por el movimiento de acomodo que realizo la rubia con su cabeza sobre la almohada.

**—Lo siento, Quinn**—susurró dejándole un pequeño beso sobre el hombro, pero la rubia no respondió a pesar de volver a dejar muestras de que estaba despierta. Se limitó a permitir que los brazos de su mujer rodeasen su cuerpo, abrazándola con el cariño que solo Rachel era capaz de desprender con aquel gesto, y zanjando de una vez por todas aquella disputa. Rachel lo sabía y por eso no se lamentaba al no recibir respuesta. Sabía que la discusión había acabado para Quinn justo en el mismo instante en el que la dejó en el salón a solas, que no iba a volver a replicar nada más y se limitaría a dormir, evitando que la tensión de aquel día terminase enfrentándolas con palabras más duras de las que ya, lamentablemente, se habían regalado. Tal vez con la luz del día tendrían que volver a aclarar algunos matices y disculparse cara a cara por lo sucedido, o tal vez el rencor volvería a aparecer regalándoles otro nuevo día lleno de miradas desafiantes y desacuerdos que nunca terminaban bien, pero mientras eso sucedía, mientras el cielo permaneciese oscuro y su cama le ofreciese la calidez perfecta para olvidarse de lo sucedido gracias al sueño, Rachel no iba a deshacer ese abrazo bajo ningún concepto. No mientras la consciencia se lo permitiese.

**Flashback**

Los Ángeles, California.

15 años atrás.

—**Hola Quinn.**

—**Hola , siento haber tardado tanto, estaba en una reunión con Bette y me ha costado poder escaparme tan pronto.**

—**Oh…no te preocupes, vamos…entra. **

**—¿Está aquí?**

**—Sí, está en el jardín trasero. Tiene que hacer algunas tareas del colegio y le gusta sentarse en el porche para hacerlas. **

**—Ok…¿Cómo está?**

—**Bien, tal vez un tanto…extrañada, pero bien. **

**—¿No está enfadada? ¿Crees que es adecuado que la vea tan pronto?**

**—No, no está enfadada. Beth es bastante tolerante en ese aspecto y atiende muy bien a las explicaciones. Y no, no tienes que preocuparte, ésta mañana me preguntó si ibas a venir a verla o todo iba a cambiar. Así que está deseando verte, sin duda.**

** —Oh…ok, ok…**

—**Vamos, ve. Te está esperando.**

** —Gracias Shelby. No sabes lo importante que es esto para mí.**—Le agradeció justo cuando recibía una breve caricia de aprobación sobre su hombro, y la sonrisa cómplice de la mujer, invitándola a que cruzase el enorme salón y dirigiese sus pasos hacia el jardín trasero.

Los nervios a punto estuvieron de jugarle una mala pasada, pero después de tanto tiempo compartiendo su vida con la pequeña, había llegado el momento de dar ese paso y aceptar su responsabilidad con ella. Una responsabilidad para la que ya sí se veía completamente preparada.

Quinn se detuvo bajo el umbral del acceso al jardín y descubrió como Beth no estaba en la mesa donde solía hacer sus tareas para el colegio. Sobre ella si descansaban algunos lápices y varios libros y libretas, pero de ella no había rastro alguno. La pequeña de pelo rubio y sonrisa pícara parecía más entretenida observando algo que había junto a la verja del jardín, entre el perfecto y recién cortado césped que lo protegía.

No lo dudó. Quinn tomó aire y se lanzó hacia ella con paso firme y decidido. Una mirada llena de sorpresa por parte de Beth la detuvo justo cuando había llegado junto a ella.

**—Hola—**musitó Quinn dibujando una débil sonrisa**—¿Qué haces aquí?**

**—Hola**—respondió ella desviando de nuevo la mirada hacia el suelo. Permanecía agazapada en cuclillas y Quinn imitó su gesto.—**Hay un escarabajo**—añadió señalando hacia el pequeño insecto que caminaba sobre las hojas del césped.—**Creo que se ha perdido, porque lleva mucho tiempo caminando en círculos.**

—**Yo creo que está buscando algo de comida.**

** —¿Qué comida? ¿Qué comen los escarabajos?**

** —Pues…**—musitó pensativa—**depende. **

**—¿De qué depende? ¿De lo que les guste?**

** —De la familia**—sonrió Quinn—**Hay muchos tipos de escarabajos**—añadió—**Unos se alimentan de hojas, otros de flores, otros de restos de otros animales…de eso depende.**

** —¿Y de qué se alimenta ése?**—señaló hacia el pequeño coleóptero**.—¿Cuál es su familia?**

**—Pues no lo sé, Beth. No tengo ni idea de qué familia es**—la miró apenada por no poder ayudarla a satisfacer su curiosidad—**Pero si anda por aquí, es probable que se alimente de hojas.**

—**Pues tiene muchas**—sonrió despreocupada, lanzando una mirada a su alrededor.—**Espero que haya una gran familia de escarabajos comiendo césped.**

**—Yo también lo espero**—repitió contagiada por el entusiasmo de la pequeña, sin dejar de observar sus movimientos y como tras ser consciente de la inmensidad de comida que podía tener el insecto a su alrededor, regresaba a centrar su mirada en él, guardando un silencio que la ayudó a lanzarse. –**Beth…**—susurró notando como la saliva quemaba por su garganta, y la niña alzó la mirada hacia ella—**Shelby me ha dicho que…que ésta mañana habló contigo acerca de algo importante que debías saber.**

**—Sí**—murmuró desviando de nuevo la mirada hacia el insecto.

**—¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que hablemos? ¿Necesitas preguntarme algo?**

** —Mmm…no**—negó sin mirarla.

**—Cielo**—se lanzó a acariciar su pelo—**Yo quiero que sepas que nada va a cambiar entre nosotras, ¿De acuerdo? Vamos a seguir siendo amigas.**

** —¿Amigas?—**la miró confusa**—¿Quieres ser mi amiga?**

**—Claro, por supuesto que quiero**.

—**Pero…eres mi…mi mamá**—respondió helando la sangre de Quinn. Había esperado 9 años, casi diez, para poder oír esa palabra en voz de su pequeña, y la sensación estuvo a punto de colapsarla.

—**Eso no tiene nada que ver. Tú y yo somos amigas, siempre lo seremos…¿Ok? Esto no cambia nada entre nosotras. Todo va a seguir igual si tú quieres. **

** —¿Si yo quiero?**

** —Así es**—sonrió tratando de dulcificar el momento—**Yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado si lo deseas, si me quieres a tu lado. ¿Me quieres a tu lado?**

** —Sí. ¿Y Rachel también?**

**—Claro. Rachel te adora, ella también seguirá siendo tu amiga**.—Añadió notando como Beth se mostraba pensativa—**Sé que ahora es todo confuso pero no tienes que preocuparte, ¿Ok? Poco a poco vas a ir comprendiendo todo. Ahora no tienes que pensar en nada, más que en seguir haciendo tus cosas. **

** —Ok**

** —¿Estás bien de veras?**

** —Mmm sí**—respondió ésta vez con más convicción—**Aunque…**

** —¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?**

** —Mamá…mi mamá, la otra**—trató de explicar sin mucho acierto.

**—Beth, tu mamá es Shelby. Ella siempre será tu mamá, así que puedes llamarla así siempre. ¿Ok?**

**—¿Y a ti? ¿Cómo te tengo que llamar ahora?—**cuestionó centrando sus cristalinos ojos azules sobre ella.

—**Puedes llamarme como tú prefieras, como más te guste. **

** —Me…me gusta Quinn.**

** —Perfecto—**volvió a regalarle una caricia al apartar el pelo que caía junto a su mejilla—**Puedes seguir llamándome así.**

**—Bien, me gusta Quinn**—sonrió la pequeña con algo de timidez contagiando a su madre—**Mamá Quinn**—añadió logrando que el control que Quinn había tenido sobre sus emociones, terminase desbordándose con una repentina lágrima que inundó su mejilla**—Mamá, ¿Has venido a quedarte hoy?— **Cuestionó y Quinnasintió rápidamente al tiempo que se ponía de pie y le ofrecía su mano para que la sujetase. Y lo hizo así porque le era imposible hablar tras escucharla dirigirse a ella de aquella manera.—**No entiendo las matemáticas**—Añadió la niña ignorando la emoción que embargaba a su madre—**La señorita Morgan dice que no sé hacer bien las divisiones, ¿Tú sabes hacerlas?**

** —Sí**—balbuceó con dificultad—**Algo sí que sé.**

**—Bien**—respondió liberándose de una gran presión que parecía acusarla por aquel pequeño, pero abismal problema que se le presentaba en su tarea del colegio**—¿Me puedes ayudar a hacerlas?**

**—Por supuesto, hija**—susurró con la voz entre cortada y la emoción adueñándose por completo de ella.—**Yo te ayudo en todo lo que necesites.**

* * *

#NC3Fic


	6. Vudú

Christina Perri, Burning Gold.

* * *

Cinco

Vudú

Tres horas sentada junto a la mesa de la cocina con la pantalla del ordenador frente a ella. Tres horas sin quitar la vista de la ventana que daba al jardín, excepto cuando se lanzaba sobre la nevera para buscar algo de comer. Tres horas de una espléndida mañana de sábado mirando como un tipo regordete y con más pelo en sus brazos que en su cabeza, desinfectaba cada rincón del jardín con una extraña pistola que lo inundaba todo de vapor, y un olor nauseabundo. Tres horas de absoluto mutismo que se vio empañado por la presencia de quien nunca mantenía su boca callada, y siempre se metía donde nadie la llamaba. Es curioso como a pesar de estar a punto de darse por vencida y buscar un poco de conversación con aquel hombre, Quinn terminó agradeciendo los escasos minutos de silencio que llegaron cuando Santana hizo uso de su baño. Minutos que pasaron demasiado rápidos para ella.

—**Odio la báscula que tienes en el baño**—la escuchó hablar cuando ni siquiera se había adentrado en la cocina—**Cada vez que me peso marca algo diferente. Seguro que está mal.**

**—¿Y por eso la odias?—**masculló Quinn regresando la vista al ordenador mientras daba un mordisco a la segunda manzana que comía en aquella mañana—**El problema no es de la báscula, sino tuyo.**

**—¿Mío?—**replicó presentándose ante ella—**Mírame rubia, soy un jodido bombón de chocolate.**

**—Sí…claro**—balbuceó mirándola de soslayo.

**—¿Me estás viendo?—**se giró con gracia—¡**Vamos!, niégame que estoy perfecta.**

—**No estás perfecta porque cada vez estás más delgada**—replicó—**¡Santana!, ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?, estoy deseando que ese tipo acabe de fumigar y dudo que quiera hacerlo si puede verte bailando así vestida en mi cocina. De hecho, creo que ahora está mirando.**

—**Pues que mire**—sonrió divertida tomando asiento frente a ella—**Déjalo que disfrute de alguien como yo. Estoy tan acostumbrada a que los hombres me miren mal, que no me importa en absoluto que ese lo haga lascivamente.**

**—¿Lascivamente?**—replicó**—¿Por qué hablas así? Parece que te has comido un diccionario.**

** —¿Te tengo que recordar que soy abogada?**

—**Nunca hablas así, y desde que has llegado no has parado de dejar lindezas como; Dadivoso, impío, execrable…y a saber qué cosas más que no consigo siquiera pronunciar. Llevas años siendo abogada y nunca te he escuchado tantas palabras raras.**

**—Tal vez porque eres una inculta**—espetó adueñándose de otra manzana**—, y yo tengo que estar bien preparada. No os lo he comentado, pero tengo entre manos un caso que si lo gano, terminarán suplicándome desde la Casa Blanca para que defienda los derechos de nuestro querido presidente.**

**—¿De veras?—**la miró sorprendida.

**—Así es. Entrar en el bufete de abogados de nuestro querido presidente y convencer a Rachel para que sea mi socia en el New York Planet, son mis próximos objetivos.**

**—Pues olvídate de lo segundo porque Rachel está bien haciendo lo que hace. No creo que quiera dedicarse a la hostelería.**

**—¿Quién habla de dedicarse a la hostelería? Mi intención es la de invertir trasladando un negocio seguro como el Planet a Manhattan, y recoger beneficios. **

—**Y quieres a Rachel para que te cubra las espaldas y te asegure el éxito, ¿No es cierto?**

**—Más o menos—**respondió contundente segundos antes de recapacitar**—Bueno…no tanto, pero sí es cierto que es una imagen mediática y eso funciona. Ya casi la tengo convencida—**le guiñó el ojo**—Por cierto… **—desvió la mirada hacia el jardín cambiando radicalmente de conversación.—**¿Cuándo se supone que va a acabar ese tipo? No es por nada, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que tienes que tener el jardín clausurado? Te recuerdo que mañana me tienes que dar de comer ahí mismo, y que Mathew y Megan tendrán que jugar en la casita de Elise.**

**—Hey…relájate, todo estará perfecto para mañana o eso espero. **

**—¿Y por qué tarda tanto? ¿Cuántas horas llevas aquí?**

**—Tres—**respondió desganada—**Tres horas mirando lo que hace.**

**—¿Y por qué le miras? ¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer?**

**—¿Y tú? ¿Por qué estás aquí en vez de estar corriendo por la calle? ¿No se supone que es tu mañana de ejercicios?—**replicó de igual forma.

—**Shhh…**—la interrumpió—**Ya corrí por todo el barrio, pero la imperiosa necesidad de hacer pis me llegó justamente cuando pasaba por la puerta—**se burló—**, ¿Para qué voy a ir a mi casa teniendo la tuya más cerca?**

**—Y de camino te comes mis manzanas, ¿No?**

**—Por supuesto**— le sonrió divertida**—¿Por qué le miras tanto?—**volvió a interrogarla desviando el tema hacia el hombre.

—**Porque está en mi casa y quiero asegurarme de que hace bien su trabajo. Te recuerdo que ahí juega mi hija, y los tuyos cuando vienen…querrás que todo esté limpio y sin chinches, ¿No?**

—**No creo que haya nada de eso. **

**—Pues fue tu querida esposa quien dijo que lo hiciéramos. **

** —Tu mujer es mucho más exagerada que la mía—**le replicó**—Así que no me extraña que haya tomado esa decisión de un simple y sencillo consejo. **

** —Mmm…es cierto, por ésta vez creo que tienes razón, aun así no iba a permitir que se infectase todo el jardín, y mucho menos ese pequeñajo—**lanzó la mirada hacia Skimbles, que aprovechando los rayos de sol que se adentraban por el ventanal, permanecía medio adormilado en el suelo.—**Eso y por tal de no soportar la intensidad de Rachel. **

** —Ya deberías estar acostumbrada al melodrama de tu mujer—**espetó acercándose a la puerta que daba acceso al jardín sin perder detalle de lo que sucedía detrás de ella—**Quinn, me preocupa que pases tres horas mirando a ése hombre**—volvió a recuperar el tono de sarcasmo—**En serio, no es que quiera ser cruel pero no es muy grato a la vista. De hecho, es bastante desagradable, al menos desde aquí.**

** —Deja de sacar defectos en las personas.**

**—No son defectos, no hablo de lo mal repartido que esta el pelo por su cuerpo, hablo de sus gestos.**

—**¿Sabes qué?, te aseguro que ahora mismo en mi estado, cualquier gesto incluso siendo varonil, puede provocarme de algún modo**—soltó sin pensar, mientras regresaba la mirada hacia el ordenador y revisaba su lista de emails.

—**¿Qué? Quinn, acabo de ver como ese tipo tiraba de los calzones y a continuación se ha olido la mano. Eso es realmente asqueroso**—la miró**—¿De verdad encuentras atractivo algo así?**

—**No, para nada**—balbuceó—**Eso es asqueroso, tú lo has dicho**.—Un par de segundos en absoluto silencio fueron suficientes para Quinn. Un par de segundos en los que no oyó la voz de su amiga dejándole claro que algo sucedía. Le bastó alzar la mirada de nuevo hacia ella para confirmar sus sospechas**.—¿Qué?—**La cuestionó al descubrirla mirándola sin apenas pestañear**.—¿Qué pasa?**

**—A mí nada, ¿Y a ti? ¿Qué te pasa a ti?**

** —¿A mí? Nada, ¿Por qué?**

** —Acabas de decirme que cualquier gesto de cualquier persona, por desagradable que sea, te puede provocar estando en tu situación, ¿En qué situación estás?**

**—No he dicho eso**—le replicó—**Te he dicho que ese gesto que has visto en el fumigador es bastante asqueroso.**

—**Sí, pero antes has soltado lo otro—**se acercó a ella**—¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Ahora te gustan los hombres?**

** —Deja de decir tonterías y de sacar conclusiones absurdas**—volvía a centrarse en el ordenador tras dar un nuevo mordisco a su manzana.

—**Quinn**—musitó curiosa**—¿Qué pasa? ¿Problemas en el paraíso?**

Fulminante. La rubia simplemente alzó la mirada hacia ella y la fulminó de tal manera, que Santana se retiró por miedo a recibir alguna reprimenda más dolorosa que una simple mirada.

—**Hey, lo siento**—se excusó tomando de nuevo asiento frente a ella—**No quise decir problemas graves, es solo que me ha llamado la atención que digas que cualquier gesto te puede provocar.**

—**Llevo varios días sin…sin eso**—soltó Quinn sabiendo que su pequeño fallo no iba a ser un simple desliz para Santana. –**Ya está, no pasa nada…no creo que sea un problema estar necesitada.**

**—¿Y por qué estás necesitada? ¿Qué pasa con Rachel? Si es una insaciable.**

**—¡No te permito que hables así de ella!—**le amenazó señalándola con la manzana—**Estás en mi casa y es mi mujer, así que respétala.**

**—Tranquila John Wayne**—se burló—**Eres tú la que siempre ha dicho que Rachel es bastante activa, de hecho, ella misma lo ha confesado en varias ocasiones.**

** —Basta, no quiero que hables así de ella. **

** —Está bien, pero al menos dime que sucede. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin sexo?**

** —No…no lo sé, unos días—**respondió desganada, regresando la mirada hacia el jardín.

**—¿Unos días? ¿Y por eso estás así?**

** —Quien dice unos días dice unas semanas…que se yo. **

** —¿Por qué?—**se mostró seria— **¿Qué sucede, Quinn?**

**—No, no sucede nada**—se relajó—**Es solo que siempre ocurre algo. O bien ella está cansada, o lo estoy yo, aunque te confieso que en los últimos meses ha sido más mi culpa. No sé, me he visto muy…limitada, no sé cómo explicarlo. Supongo que lo de mi madre me afectó y pluff…**—resopló resignada—**No es preocupante, ¿Vale?, pero cada día que pasa parece que se hace más complicado.**

**—Quinn te haces mayor.**

** —¡No me jodas Santana!**

—**Tranquila, tranquila**—sonrió tratando de suavizar la conversación—**Estaba bromeando. Es normal que pases un tiempo más desganada después de lo que has vivido, Quinn. Tranquila, todo volverá a la normalidad.**

**—Se supone que todo volvió a la normalidad hace un par de meses, pero cada vez pasa más tiempo entre noche y noche. Y si no es ella porque está cansada, soy yo, o es Elise. Y no es que esté quejándome de tener a mi hija en casa, pero es inevitable pensar que desde que ella es más grande, tenemos menos intimidad.**

**—¿Ese es el problema? ¿Falta de tiempo o cansancio? ¿Elise llevándose toda vuestra atención?**

**—Básicamente **—musitó omitiéndole el hecho de las discusiones que mantenían de vez en cuando, y que como la noche anterior terminó provocando que Rachel durmiera durante algunas horas en el sofá.

—**Bueno, pero eso no es un problema. Problema sería si me dijeses que no os entendéis, que hay algo más que no va bien o…**—Se detuvo. Y no lo hizo porque se quedase sin excusas, sino porque el hombre que acababa de fumigar todo el jardín, aparecía de repente ante ellas.

**—Señora—**miró a Quinn sin parar de rascarse como un orangután en despiojándose—**He terminado con la fumigación, tengo que salir para seguir con unos asuntos y luego volveré a terminar de recoger el material.**

**—¿Y por qué no se lo lleva ya?—**Interrumpió Santana evitando fijarse en los continuos refregones que se daba.

**—Porque tengo que venir a expandir otro líquido para que nadie muera intoxicado. ¿Quiere morir intoxicada?**

—**No, definitivamente no**.—Respondió la latina aceptando el sarcasmo del hombre.

**—Pues eso.**

—**Ok, entonces vendrá usted más tarde, ¿No?—**Cuestionó la rubia dispuesta a despedirlo y acompañarlo hasta la puerta de salida.

**—Sí, vendré luego. Mientras, procuren no salir ahí fuera**— señaló hacia el jardín al tiempo que ya se perdía hacia el salón. –**No es que sea tan tóxico, pero no es recomendable que estéis en contacto con el líquido y el vapor que se crea con el calor. **

**—Tranquilo señor**—musitó siguiendo sus pasos, tratando de evitar rememorar la imagen que Santana le había recreado de él mismo mientras se ajustaba la ropa interior—**Nadie saldrá al jardín hasta que sea totalmente seguro. Yo misma me encargaré de evitarlo, pero…¿Está seguro de que mañana podremos utilizarlo?**

—**No habrá problema alguno, señora Fabray. En cuanto pulverice el otro compuesto químico dejara de ser perjudicial para salud. Y mañana estará en perfectas condiciones para poder ser utilizado con normalidad. De hecho, puede incluso dormir en él si lo desea, le aseguro que no habrá insectos de los que deba preocuparse en un buen tiempo.**

—**Ok…ok. Gracias. Mejor dejemos el jardín para lo que está—sonrió forzada al tiempo que abría la puerta y veía como el hombre se disponía a dejarla a solas con Santana. **

—**Muy bien, la veo luego**—se despidió sin más, y Quinn se limitó a ampliar la sonrisa hasta que por fin la puerta le permitía regresar a su estado habitual, y sus fosas nasales recuperaban la normalidad. Tal vez fuese cruel, pero después de la descripción que había hecho Santana de él, optó por evitar que algún olor desagradable llegase a ella proveniente de aquel tipo.

Olor que no pudo distinguir tras regresar a la cocina dispuesta a encontrarse con Santana, que a pesar de la recomendación del profesional, ya curioseaba por el porche del jardín como si nada.

**—¡Hey! ¿Qué haces ahí? Acaba de decir que no salgamos porque es tóxico y tú…**

—**Relájate Quinn, sé lo que ha hecho ese tipo aquí porque Brittany lo ha hecho alguna que otra vez en nuestro jardín, aunque es evidente que no tienen punto de comparación lo sexy que puede resultar Britt fumigando, con ése desagradable troglodita. **

—**Me da igual que estés acostumbrada a productos tóxicos, entra ahora mismo si no quieres que cierre la puerta y te…¡Mierda!**—exclamó al descubrir cómo alguien faltaba en la cocina.

**—¿Qué pasa?**

** —¡Skimbles!, ¿Dónde está Skimbles?—**se apresuró a correr hasta el porche—**Dime que no se ha escapado.**

**—Pues…no tengo ni idea, pero yo no lo veo por ningún lado…**—lanzó la mirada hacia el jardín—**Debe estar por el salón, te habrá perseguido hasta el salón o tal vez haya pensado que el fumigador era una especie de perro gigante con…**

**—¡Santana!, no estoy para bromas, ¿Ok? Es pequeño y no puede estar en el jardín, se puede intoxicar…y si le pasa algo Elise me odiará para siempre y Rachel me abandona, puedes estar segura de ello**—espetó adentrándose en el jardín**—¡Skimbles!, ¿Dónde estás?**

**—Quinn, sal de ahí. Vamos, realmente tiene razón al decir que es tóxico y que puede perjudicarte.**

** —¿Lo has visto? ¿No has notado nada raro? Tal vez en la caseta**—musitó dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la misma.

**—¡Quinn!—**la siguió—**Vamos, no seas idiota, el perro seguro que está en por la casa y tú estas en zapatillas de andar por casa, te vas a intoxicar y por ende me voy a intoxicar yo, y Britt me va a fumigar a mí misma. No exagero**—la amenazó abordándola junto a la puerta de acceso de la caseta que servía de trastero—**Sabes que Britt es capaz de hacerlo.**

**—Aquí no está**—masculló ignorando la retahíla de la latina**—¡Skimbles!—**exclamó de nuevo dirigiendo sus pasos esta vez hacia la casita del árbol, sabiendo que en alguna que otra ocasión lo habían encontrado jugando alrededor de los arbustos que cubrían parte de la tapia que dividía el jardín.—**Espero que no se haya escapado por el agujero. De verdad, ¿Por qué me tengo que comer siempre todos los problemas? ¿Por qué Rachel no se lo ha llevado de compras?**

** —Quinn deja de quejarte y regresa a la cocina, el perro debe de estar ahí.**

** —San, no me digas lo que tengo que hacer. Me pongo nerviosa pensando que le ha pasado algo al jodido perro.**

** —Quinn…**

** —Déjame en paz, Santana**—volvió a recriminar sin ni siquiera mirarla.

**—Quinn**—insistió por tercera vez—**Deja de hacer el idiota y mira hacia el porche**.—Anunció y sin siquiera asimilarlo, lanzó la mirada hacia el mismo para descubrir una estampa que no quería ver en ese instante. Rachel permanecía en silencio, observándolas a las dos desde la entrada de la cocina.

**—Oh…mierda**—balbuceó segundos antes de recibir la primera pregunta.

**—¿¡Qué se supone que estáis haciendo!?—**cuestionó la morena sin dejar de mirarlas—**Me acabo de cruzar con el fumigador en la calle y me ha dicho que ni se me ocurra salir al jardín, y os encuentro ahí…¿Qué diablos hacéis?**

**—¿Dónde está Elise?—**preguntó Quinn tras comprobar que Skimbles no estaba en aquella zona**—Ni se te ocurra dejarla venir hasta aquí.**

**—No está. Brittany nos ha acompañado al súper y ha querido quedarse con Megan y Mathew. Britt ha insistido así que…la he dejado en su casa**—respondió desviando la mirada hacia Santana que ya regresaba junto a ella**.—¿Qué estáis haciendo?**

—**Yo nada, es tu mujer quien se ha vuelto histérica porque no encuentra a Skimbles.**

**—¿Skimbles? Pero si está en su cesta…dormido. Lo acabo de ver al entrar.**

**—¿En su cesta?—**repitió sin poder contener la risotada**—¡Quinn!—**alzó la voz hacia la rubia—**Estás sentenciada. Skimbles está dormido mientras tú estás intoxicándose con esa mierda.**

**—¿Qué? ¿Qué está dormido? ¿Dónde?**

**—En su cesta—**respondió de nuevo la morena un tanto desconcertada por la situación, y más aún lo iba a estar cuando Quinn decidió adentrarse en la casa sin siquiera mencionar palabra alguna.

Se coló hasta el salón para asegurarse de que era verdad, que el perro estaba plácidamente dormido en su pequeña cesta junto a la chimenea, y tras ello no dudó en olvidarse de Santana y Rachel para colarse en el interior del baño dispuesta a ducharse, y eliminar de su cuerpo cualquier tipo de toxina que hubiese podido adquirir en el jardín. Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado hipocondriaca sí, sin embargo, había encontrado la mejor de las excusas para evitar las burlas de Santana y la reprimenda de Rachel.

Lo único que aquella mañana acertó a decirle su mujer fue que cuidase del pequeño de la familia, y justo en ese mismo instante y tras toda la mañana observando que no hiciese ninguna de sus travesuras, la dejaba en evidencia frente ella.

Y no es que fuese algo lo suficientemente importante como para temer una disputa por la situación. De hecho, era algo insignificante y que muchas veces había tenido que soportar por culpa de la poca atención que le mostraba al animal. Sin embargo, en aquella mañana todo tomaba un matiz distinto.

Después de la discusión que mantuvieron por la noche y a pesar de saber que Rachel acudió en su búsqueda cuando ya había conciliado el sueño y se disculpó con ella por su actitud, la relación entre ambas era más que distante cuando el sol les dio los buenos días.

Aquella mañana apenas compartieron palabras mientras desayunaban, llevándose Elise la atención en todos los temas de conversación que acertaba a sacar después de haberse olvidado de lo sucedido en el colegio. Y no es que no quisiera hablar con Rachel, es que le costaba un mundo dejar que el orgullo por sentirse ofendida, aunque ya se hubiese olvidado de ello, desapareciese sin más. Necesitaba hacerse de rogar, al menos por algunas horas más en aquel día.

Casi media hora estuvo metida bajo la ducha, por segunda vez en aquel día, para quedar completamente limpia y sabiendo que aquel tiempo había sido más que suficiente para que los ánimos estuviesen en calma cuando regresase a la cocina. Aunque temía porque Santana siguiese guardando alguna de sus bromas para aquel momento. Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que recibió nada más salir del baño envuelta en su albornoz.

El silencio de la casa solo lo rompía el sonido que provocaba el cristal de las botellas al ser colocadas en el botellero, y un leve canturreo que mantenía Rachel mientras realizaba tal tarea. Quinn, dejándose llevar por la calma que reinaba en el hogar, no tardo en personarse bajo el umbral que daba acceso a la cocina y observar por algunos segundos, o tal vez minutos, a su mujer, que completamente ajena no se había percatado de su presencia. Solo hasta que pudo ver como estaba a punto de acabar y pretendía girarse hacia ella se decidió a hablar.

**—¿Dónde está Santana?—**cuestionó sorprendiéndola.

—**Eh…se marchó hace ya un buen rato. No ha querido dejar a Brittany a solas con los tres peques, ¡Ah!, y me ha dicho que te diga que ahora es el momento…que ella se encarga de que no te…molesten**—balbuceó—.**O algo así, no estoy segura de lo que ha dicho.**

**—¿Por qué la has dejado allí?** –Volvió a cuestionarla haciendo referencia a su hija**.—¿No va a comer con nosotras?**

—**Britt me dijo que no debería estar aquí si están fumigando. Así que se ofreció a quedarse con ella hasta que se tuviera que marchar a trabajar. Luego la recogemos y…bueno, había pensado que tal vez podríamos ir a algún lado, no sé…al cine o al parque. Lo que sea por evitar que esté aquí demasiado tiempo.**

**—No puedo**—masculló al tiempo que observaba como su ordenador permanecía sobre la mesa y se dispuso a apagarlo.—**El fumigador tiene que volver después para terminar todo y también el albañil que va a arreglar el agujero de la tapia.**

**—Ok, si quieres…puedo quedarme yo**—musitó sin perderla de vista—**Sal tú con Elise.**

**—No importa, ve tú. **

—**Quinn, no me importa quedarme aquí, además has pasado toda la mañana y…**

**—He dicho que da igual**—replicó tensa**—, yo me quedo aquí.**

**—Ok**—dejó escapar resignada, sabiendo que el mal humor seguía instalado en Quinn y que por mucho que insistiese no iba a lograr disiparlo.

Sin embargo, aquel medio suspiro que supuso su apática respuesta, fue lo suficientemente apenado como para que Quinn fuese consciente de que había llegado al límite. Que castigar de aquella forma a Rachel no era justo después de haber recibido sus disculpas. Fueron de nuevo varios minutos los que se mantuvo en silencio tras desconectar el ordenador y sintiendo como empezaba a notar la culpabilidad por tratarla de aquella manera, sobre todo cuando la observaba de reojo y veía que se esmeraba en seguir colocando todo lo que había comprado para la barbacoa, evitando en todo momento molestarla de alguna forma. Y fue en ese momento cuando supo que no podía seguir ignorándola de aquella forma.

Quinn se aferró al albornoz que seguía cubriéndola y tras dejar a un lado el ordenador, no dudó en acercarse a ella para sorprenderla con dulzura por la espalda. Tan sutil fue que Rachel no la percibió hasta que pudo notar como sus manos comenzaban a rodear su cintura, y apoyaba su cabeza sobre sus hombros. Ni siquiera se giró. Dejó el bote que trataba de abrir y se aferró a la encimera de la cocina, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir.

**—Lo siento, Rach**—susurró Quinn sin destruir el intenso abrazo—**Siento ser tan idiota.**

**—No eres idiota, es lógico que estés…**

**—Shhh**—la interrumpió—**Olvidémoslo. No quiero que lo vuelvas a mencionar, porque si lo haces mi orgullo me ataca y vuelvo a ser idiota. ¿Ok? Siento mucho todo lo que pasó. **

**—Quinn, jamás dudaría de ti como madre, te lo aseguro**—dijo ignorando la petición de su mujer—**Aprendo de ti cada día, es solo que…que estaba enfadada y sabes que a veces digo cosas sin siquiera pensarlo**.—Añadió al tiempo que decidía girarse y quedar frente a ella mientras se aferraba a su albornoz—**Estaba nerviosa, estaba preocupada por Elise y para colmo…uff…**

—**¿Para colmo qué?**—la cuestionó al ver la frustración que mostraba

—**Quinn, estoy preocupada por ella**—la miró apenada—**Ayer cuando nos vio discutiendo me dijo algo que no me gustó en absoluto.**

—**¿Qué te dijo? Me dijiste que no te había dicho qué es lo que le sucedió con ese niño.**

—**No me dijo nada de lo que le sucedió, pero sí algo que me alertó. Yo, yo no quería preocuparte y menos aún después de discutir, pero Elise…Elise me dijo que no soporta a los niños. Cree que todos los hombres son malos.**

—**¿Qué? ¿Y por qué te ha dicho eso? ¿Crees que por eso le lanzó la pintura a Tommy?**

—**Pues tal vez si, probablemente sea por eso. Me dijo que no sabía por qué ella tenía que ser diferente a los demás y no tener papá**.—Ni siquiera volvió a preguntar. Quinn la observó desconcertada tras aquella confesión y esperó a que continuase con la explicación.—**Yo, yo la entiendo, Quinn. Sé lo que es vivir sintiéndote diferente al resto. Yo adoraba a mis padres pero me sentía mal muchas veces, llegué incluso a culparme por no tener una mamá, ¿Entiendes? Y temo que Elise esté empezando a sufrir eso en el colegio. **

—**¿Crees…crees que la están molestando con ese tema? ¿No son muy pequeños? **

—**¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en el colegio juntas?—**dijo Rachel sin perder la preocupación—**Quinn, tú eras testigo de cómo me trataban por ser hija de dos hombres, y tan solo teníamos diez años. Sí, tal vez Elise es más pequeña pero yo ya lo sufrí con su edad.**

—**Rachel, el tiempo ha pasado…todo está más concienciado y los niños están acostumbrados a ver parejas por todos lados. ¿De verdad piensas que pueden estar haciéndole algo así?**

—**No quiero pensarlo, pero te aseguro que no se me va de la mente**—respondió cabizbaja.—**No quiero que sufra lo mismo que yo, Quinn. No quiero que nuestra hija se haga la fuerte y llore a escondidas como hacía yo. Por eso opté por intentar darle confianza y hacerla hablar como fuese.**—Suspiró—**Y lo único que conseguí fue hacerte daño.**

—**Olvida eso ahora, por favor**.—Susurró Quinn**.—¿Qué podemos hacer con Elise?** **¿Deberíamos hablar con su profesora o la directora? **

—**Sirve de poco eso. Los niños dicen las cosas y ya, no se les puede amordazar, ¿Entiendes? Es la educación que reciben en sus casas los que les perjudican.**

—**Cierto, seguro que la estúpida que quiso molestarme ayer, dirá cosas en su casa y por eso su hijo es un bocazas—**espetó desganada**—¿En qué mierda piensan? ¿No saben que los niños adoptan sus actitudes? ¿Qué se quedan con todo lo que oyen o ven?**

—**Lo sé, por eso no podemos culpar al pequeño…y tampoco podemos hacer nada hasta que Elise no confiese que es lo que le dice ese chico. Tal vez estemos equivocadas, no lo sé.**

—**Es demasiada la coincidencia, ¿No crees? Da la sensación de que Elise ha perdido la paciencia.**

—**Eso mismo pensé yo. Lleva una semana desganada con acudir al colegio y ahora entiendo el motivo. No ha podido soportarlo más.**

—**Deberíamos hablar con su profesora, no sé…decirle que ese niño le dice algo y la provoca, tal vez ella pueda estar pendiente y saber qué diablos hace, ¿No crees?**

—**Supongo que será lo más acertado. Me niego a que vuelva a reaccionar de esa manera.**

—**Bien, pues el lunes la acompañas y tratas de hablar con ella. Coméntale lo que pensamos, a ver si te da alguna solución.**

—**¿Yo?—**cuestionó la morena un tanto confusa**—¿Quieres que vaya yo sola?**

—**Tú conoces mejor a esa profesora, ¿No es cierto?**

—**Quinn**—la interrumpió—**Si es por lo que te dije, olvídalo ¿Ok? Tú también eres su madre y si quieres venir, puedes hacerlo siempre que quieras.**

—**Rachel**—la cortó—**Tranquila, tenías razón. En el momento en el que no me entienden me altero, y no quiero que se vuelva a repetir algo como lo que me sucedió con la madre de ese niño—**respondió consciente de la importancia del asunto**—Tal vez después de ver cómo está Elise, no pueda contenerme como lo hice y sea peor. ¿Tú te ves capaz de manejar la situación a solas?**

—**Supongo que sí, pero no quiero que te sientas apartada por…**

—**No me siento apartada**—volvió a interrumpirla al tiempo que afianzaba el abrazo al que la tenía sometida.

—**Lo siento Quinn, lo siento de veras…soy una bocazas**.—Volvió a disculparse aferrándose al albornoz de la rubia.

—**Eres mi bocazas**—sonrió con dulzura segundos antes de adueñarse de sus labios y regalarle ese beso que tanto había estado deseando.

—**No me gusta que discutir por temas así, Quinn**—susurró sin dejar que sus labios se separasen por completo de los de ella—**Me gusta discutir por otras cosas, pero no por temas serios. No lo haremos más, ¿Ok?**

—**No lo haremos más**—respondió regalándole otro beso. Un beso diferente al primero pero no a los que ellas solían entregarse cuando la tensión dejaba de existir. Beso, que como siempre, terminaba prolongándose con esa pasión que solo ellas sabían crear en el momento menos esperado, y que inevitablemente terminó por conectar la desesperación de Quinn por saciar de una vez su necesidad más íntima, justo lo que había propiciado Santana al marcharse y dejarle aquel sutil mensaje que solo ella iba a entender.

La intensidad comenzó a aumentar entre ambas a pesar de la preocupación que habían adquirido tras intuir lo que le sucedía Elise. No obstante, las reconciliaciones siempre eran intensas y aquella no iba a ser menos, sobre todo si Santana les había dejado la casa a solas para ellas.

Dos escasos minutos necesitó Quinn para mostrarle a Rachel cuales eran sus intenciones y lo hizo con la sutileza merodeando en sus manos, que ya se aferraban al trasero de la morena, y el intento desesperado por colarse entre sus piernas.

—**Quinn—**susurró la morena viéndose incapaz de detener el ataque de la rubia**—¿No crees que estamos cruzando la línea? **

** —¿Tienes algo que hacer? Me muero de ganas por cruzar la línea**—respondió ella relegando la intensidad de sus besos sobre el cuello.

**—Mmm no, no tengo nada que hacer pero…**

**—Pero nada**—acotó con la voz entre cortada al tiempo que desesperada, comenzaba a desabrochar la blusa que vestía—**No aguanto más, mi amor.**

**—Quinn…Quinn…espera**—balbuceó deteniendo sus manos y a la altura del pecho—**No puedo.**

** —¿Qué?**—la miró confusa**—¿Cómo que no puedes? Elise está con Britt y aún tenemos tiempo para preparar el almuerzo y…**

** —Estoy en mis días**—arrojó como si fuese una jarra de agua helada sobre la cabeza de Quinn.

**—¿Qué?—**volvió a repetir maldiciéndose.—**No me jodas, Rachel.**

**—Me vino esta mañana**—musitó con algo de resignación—**No, no puedo ir a más, ya sabes…**

** —Mierda**—escupió la rubia apartándose de repente de ella. –**Ok, ¿Quién diablos está haciendo vudú conmigo?— **caminó hacia la mesa— **De verdad, ¿Quién mierda tiene una muñequita con mi cara y se dedica a dejarme con la miel en los labios?**

** —Hey…hey, tranquila cielo**—siguió sus pasos para volver a abrazarla—**Que yo no pueda, no significa que no podamos…Puedo hacer que te relajes—**sonrió traviesa.

—**Rachel, sabes que no me siento cómoda solo cuando…**

** —No, no**—la interrumpió obligándola a que se girase hacia ella—**Hoy no valen quejas. Te recuerdo que yo disfruto igual haciéndote disfrutar a ti**—comenzó a jugar con el albornoz, permitiéndose el lujo de observar poco a poco el cuerpo semi desnudo de la rubia—**Además, dicen que el sexo hace que desaparezca el dolor, así que nada mejor que una buena sesión haciendo disfrutar a mi chica para olvidarme del malestar. ¿Ok?**

** —¿Estás segura?—**cuestionó observando como las manos de Rachel ya comenzaban a jugar con su pecho— **¿De verdad te apetece? **

**—¿Desde cuándo esa pregunta es válida?**—susurró humedeciéndose los labios.

**—Si me miras de esa forma tan lasciva yo no podré resistirme.**

** —¿Lasciva?—**replicó sorprendida.

**—Mmm…no me hagas caso. Santana me corrompe con su palabrería**—sonrió divertida**—¿Entonces qué? ¿Me acompañas a la cama?**

** —¿En la cama? ¿No te parece la cocina un lugar más excitante?—** se insinuó al tiempo que sutilmente la obligaba a tomar apoyo sobre la parte exterior de la isleta—**Podemos recordar viejos tiempos en los que cualquier sitio era bueno.**

**—Rachel…me estás poniendo demasiado y te recuerdo que casi estoy desnuda**—susurró al notar como ambas manos de la morena se colaban por el interior del albornoz, y casi lo hacía caer.

—**Pues te aseguro que más vas a estar**—sentenció acortando distancias para recuperar el beso que minutos antes tuvo que detener para aclarar la situación. Un beso que apenas pudo durar un par de segundos y algunas caricias más entre ellas hasta que tuvo que ser paralizado de nuevo. El timbre de la puerta rompía el corto pero intenso encuentro entre ellas y el lamento de Quinn estuvo a punto de eclipsar aquel estrepitoso sonido.

**—¿Quién mierda es ahora?—**se lamentó.

**—No lo sé, pero tengo que ir**—respondió Rachel resignada—**Tal vez sea Britt con Elise, o que se yo…**

—**Ok, corre…y si no son ellas, despide a quien quiera que sea que este interrumpiéndonos. Empiezo a perder la paciencia.**

**—Tranquila, cielo**—volvió a besarla antes de alejarse de ella y abandonar la cocina dispuesta a descubrir quien osaba a interrumpir su interesante reconciliación. Y fue ella quien acudió a la puerta porque el estado en el que se encontraba la rubia, lo hacía un tanto descortés.

Sin embargo, aquel acto de educación no fue lo que vio reflejado en quien esperaba tras la puerta. Los ojos entrecerrados mientras todas sus extremidades se extendían y un sonoro bostezo salía de su boca abierta a más no poder, hizo que Rachel se lamentase al mirar por la mirilla, y por haber pedido ayuda a Brittany para localizar a un buen fumigador. El hombre esperaba desganado a que abriese la puerta para continuar con su tarea, hecho que evidentemente, acabaría con las expectativas que tenía de pasar un buen rato con su mujer.

**—Mi vida**—Susurró desviando la mirada hacia la entrada de la cocina, desde donde Quinn ya la observaba y esperaba impaciente por saber quién era— **Definitivamente tienes razón, alguien nos está haciendo vudú.**

* * *

Espero y deseo que esteis disfrutando de la historia.

#NC3Fic


	7. Frustración

Seis

Frustración

**—¿ Broodwod? ¡Wow! Rachel, es una maravilla.**

**—Según he podido averiguar es de 1800 aproximadamente. Llegó a América en 1937 probablemente en el Queen Mery, o al menos eso me ha dicho un experto.**

—**Es genial, ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?—**se interesó Henry observando con curiosidad el instrumento.

**—Ha sido gracias a Quinn. Lo tenía uno de los artistas que trabajan con ella en su estudio. El edificio donde estaba era una ruina cuando lo compró. Alguien debió dejarlo pensando que no tenía valor alguno y bueno, está desafinado y necesita ser restaurado, pero a mí no me importó en absoluto. El tipo ese no lo** **quería y pretendía tirarlo, ¿Te lo puedes creer?**

**—Seguro que era uno de esos locos cubistas que no le dan importancia a lo clásico, al verdadero arte**—respondió acariciando con dulzura una de las teclas

**—No sé si era cubista o simplemente un ignorante**—sonrió la morena observándolo desde la puerta**—, pero definitivamente no sabía lo que tenía en su poder. Cuando Quinn lo vio ni siquiera lo pensó y se lo compró. Adoro los pianos y decidió que iba a ser mi regalo de cumpleaños. Probablemente el regalo de cumpleaños más caro que he recibido en mi vida cuando esté completamente restaurado.**

—**Es…es impresionante. Me encanta, de verdad…es una maravilla.**

—**Me moría de ganas por enseñártelo. Sé que te gustan estas cosas y cuando Quinn me dijo que estabas en la ciudad, sabía que tenía que obligarte a que vinieras.**

—**Mmm bueno**—regresó hacia la salida—**La barbacoa ha sido una muy buena excusa para traerme hasta aquí, te lo aseguro**—le guiñó el ojo cómplice.—**Pero te aseguro que habría venido desde Philly con tal de ver esa maravilla—**señaló hacia el piano—**Y también para que me expliques como diablos lo habéis subido hasta aquí arriba. ¿De quién fue la idea de trasladar un piano al ático?**

** —¿Tu de quien crees que fue?**

** —Quinn**

** —¡Touché!**

**—¿Por qué? Quiero decir, tenéis el garaje y…**

**—Insistía en que no quería que nadie lo viese hasta que no esté restaurado, y aquí arriba no suele subir nadie excepto nosotras. Así que hizo que varios chicos de la mudanza lo subieran hasta aquí a pulso.**

** —Oh dios…Esta chica no cambia.**

**—No, ya sabes cómo es** **de especial**—sonrió

Tres horas habían pasado desde que comenzó aquella reunión de amigos en el perfecto y desinfectado jardín. Tres horas desde que Santana y Brittany con sus pequeños Megan y Mathew, más Henry y su sobrina Alice disfrutaban de todo un perfecto menú que Rachel había preparado con la ayuda de Quinn para aquel día. Una reunión que tres horas después, seguía llevándose a cabo en el jardín de la casa donde los más pequeños se divertían con los juegos de Skimbles y Chewbacca, el pequeño Yorkshire de la familia Pierce—López, mientras Rachel mostraba una de sus grandes debilidades a su buen amigo Henry. El único que era capaz de ver algo más en aquel instrumento de música que un simple objeto de decoración. Y no es que Quinn no supiese valorar aquel piano, de hecho supo de su infinito valor en el mismo momento en el que lo vio por primera vez. Pero ella no vivía rodeada de música como lo podía hacer Henry. Quinn no necesitaba la música para vivir como su mujer. Y de eso Rachel era muy consciente.

**—Es un regalo único, como ella**.—Añadió Henry deteniéndose a observar el jardín desde uno de los ventanales que permitían la entrada de luz en el ático.—**El otro día cuando la encontré en el colegio no hablé mucho con ella, y tampoco me atreví a preguntarle cómo estaba**—la miró de nuevo**—¿Cómo lo lleva?**

**—Bueno, está…está superándolo poco a poco**—musitó la morena colocándose a su lado para descubrir que bajo ellos, en mitad del jardín, los cuatro niños hacían una piña sobre Brittany mientras los dos perros correteaban a su alrededor, y Quinn y Santana permanecían sentadas en el porche, disfrutando de la que sería probablemente la segunda o tercera copa de aquella tarde.—**Los primeros meses era un caos. Era una persona diferente, completamente metida en su mundo y apenas podías hablar con ella. Estaba muy unida a su madre, ya lo sabes, y fue tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo a prepararse. **

**—Ni siquiera con tiempo te preparas para algo así, Rachel. **

**—Lo sé, pero por ese mismo motivo, porque todo fue tan rápido, Quinn ha estado sufriendo las diferentes etapas con demasiado desfase, no sé si me explico.**

** —Te entiendo**—murmuró él—**Pero bueno, con tu ayuda supongo que irá recuperando su rutina. Todos hemos pasado por momentos duros y salimos adelante. Quinn no va a ser menos.**

—**Lo sé. La verdad es que ella está poniendo mucho de su parte. Fue ella quien me obligó a que hiciera la gira. Yo me negaba en rotundo a apartarme tantos días.**

**—¿No la habrías hecho?**—cuestionó apoyándose en uno de los ventanales.

**—No, por supuesto que no. Ha sido un horror para mí hacer esa gira. Ni siquiera la he disfrutado.**

** —¿Cómo? ¿Rachel Berry no ha disfrutado del teatro?**

** —Pues…siendo honesta—**lanzó de nuevo una mirada hacia el jardín**—, no, no lo he disfrutado. **

**—¿Por eso te estás tomando unas vacaciones tan largas? **

**—Más o menos, aunque no estoy convencida de lograr algo con ello**—sonrió resignada.—**Mi vida no es la que era. Ahora tengo muchas responsabilidades y por muchas vacaciones que me tome, mi cabeza siempre va a estar ocupada.**

** —¿Estabas preocupada por ella?**

—**Mucho**—musitó—**Y no solo por ella, también ha sido la primera vez que he estado lejos de Elise y…no sé. Ha sido tan diferente. Antes cuando me subía al escenario me olvidaba de todo, quiero decir eso es lo que tienes que hacer ¿No? Te metes en un personaje y tienes que adaptarte a él, no dejar que tu mundo interfiera. Y en esta gira no ha sido así. No paraba de pensar en ellas, en cómo estarían o en lo que estarían haciendo, en si habían cerrado la trampilla de la cocina o habían reciclado cada cosa en su contenedor—**rió

**—Ese es el problema de ser una súper mujer como tú**—bromeó Henry—**No he visto a una mujer con tanta capacidad como tú para llevarlo todo hacia adelante, y eso es lo peor que puedes hacer. **

—**No es eso, yo confío en Quinn. Sé que ella puede con todo igual que yo, pero acababa de pasar lo de su madre y sé que estaba mal. Es imposible no preocuparse en una situación así, ¿No crees?**

**—Tienes razón**—se mostró cómplice**—¿Sabes? Sigo sin entender por qué no llevas 20 años triunfando en Broadway. Tendrías que haber podido disfrutar del éxito cuando no tenías tantas responsabilidade**s—añadió provocando un pausado silencio en la morena, que destruía lentamente la sonrisa y pasaba a dibujar un halo de resignación en su rostro difícil de camuflar.

—**No todo en la vida es querer, también hay que poder**—masculló con apenas un hilo de voz.

**—Rachel, apuesto a que habrías podido elegir cualquier escuela de arte en Nueva York. He visto videos tuyos en competiciones de canto y eras talento puro con dieciocho años. No habrías tenido problema alguno en revolucionar Broadway con esa edad.**

—**Estaba en Los Ángeles en aquel entonces. Estaba trabajando para ser quien soy ahora.**

**—¿Y por qué Los Ángeles?—**insistió Henry—**Nueva York es la cuna de los musicales, ¿Quién te dijo que en Los Ángeles lograrías eso?**

**—Nadie**—respondió contundente—**Te recuerdo que soy profesora de canto. No perdí el tiempo allí.**

** —¿No querías triunfar en Broadway por aquel entonces?**

** —Claro que quería.**

** —¿Entonces? ¿Por qué Los Ángeles y no Nueva York?**

**—Porque…porque allí tenía mi mundo**—balbuceó lanzando una mirada hacia el jardín—**Si no hubiese elegido Los Ángeles, probablemente ahora no tendría todo lo que tengo. **

**—Ella**—susurró lanzando una mirada hacia Quinn, que distraída caminaba por el jardín y se perdía en el interior del porche.

**—Ella, Elise, mis amigas…todo. Todo lo que tengo ahora es gracias a mi elección, y no lo cambio por nada en el mundo. **

—**No sabía que a Quinn la hubieses conocido en Los Ángeles.**

**—Quinn era mi amiga desde pequeña**—zanjó la morena**—¿A qué viene tanto interés en saber por qué no quise venir a Nueva York entonces?**—se apartó de él.

**—No me malinterpretes, Rachel**—le sonrió sin perderla de vista—**Solo me preguntaba por qué no has triunfado en Broadway antes, nada más. Me resulta realmente curioso que dejases de lado tus sueños por estar con Quinn.**

—**Yo no he dejado de lado nada**—musitó algo molesta—**Simplemente decidí que todo tenía su tiempo. Estuve un año en Londres, en una escuela muy importante de artes escénicas y me di cuenta de lo difícil que es entrar en éste mundo, de cuántas personas hay con muchísimo talento luchando por lo mismo que yo, y yo solo era una chica de Ohio que ni siquiera había ganado una competición de coros. He logrado lo que quería y lo he hecho bien, preparándome a conciencia y tomándome mi tiempo para ello. **

—**Ok…no quería ofenderte, Rachel**—respondió Henry un tanto preocupado.

—**No me ofendes, es solo que no eres la primera persona que me cuestiona algo así. No sé, ¿Tan difícil es de entender que hubiese preferido elegir estar al lado de quien quiero antes de lanzarme a ciegas? Quinn jamás me obligó a quedarme allí, es más…ella quería que yo me viniese aquí. Pero yo tomé la decisión, y no me arrepiento en absoluto. **

**—¿Sabes qué es lo importante?—**trató de suavizar la tensión que de repente se había creado entre los dos**—Lo importante es que al menos podemos disfrutar de tu talento**—sonrió— **Da igual que hubiese sido hace 15 años o ahora. Yo me siento afortunado por poder verte sobre un escenario, al igual que miles de personas que te siguen. Y si me dices que no disfrutas sobre él, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarte a que vuelvas a hacerlo. Soy capaz incluso de casarme contig**o—bromeó logrando por fin la sacarle una sonrisa a Rachel— **Hey**—se acercó divertido—**Te lo digo en serio. Tengo alergia al matrimonio pero por ti, lo hago…**

** —¿Y qué pasa con Quinn? ¿Qué hacemos con el amor de mi vida?**

**—Nada, yo pensaba casarme y compartirte con ella**—volvió a bromear—**Créeme, no me molestaría en absoluto hacerlo, de hecho, creo que es la mejor idea que acabo de tener en toda mi vida. **

** —Ya…imagino**—musitó sin perder la sonrisa—**Me temo que eso lo querrían muchos.**

**—¿Qué querrían muchos?**

Su voz destruyó el intento de respuesta por parte de Henry. Quinn se personaba frente a ellos sin que ninguno de los dos la hubiese oído siquiera ascender por las escaleras.

**—Oh…aquí está mi segunda esposa**—se burló Henry.

**—¿Tu segunda qué…?—**se acercó a ambos

**—Le estaba proponiendo a Rachel un matrimonio de a tres—**sonrió**—Tú, ella y yo**—le guiñó el ojo**—¿Qué dices? ¿Es buena idea verdad?**

**—No lo sé**—miró a la morena**—¿Es buena idea, Rachel?**

**—A mí no me lo parece**—respondió ella—**No me gusta que nadie toque lo que me pertenece.**

**—Vaya**—volvió a hablar Quinn dirigiéndose con diversión a Henry—**Lo siento Henry. Deberás intentarlo con otra chica menos celosa.**

**—¡Hey!**—Rachel golpeó con dulzura el hombro de la rubia.

**—¿Qué?—**le replicó ella**—Es verdad, dices que te pertenezco…**

**—Uhh…no quiero ser motivo de disputas matrimoniales**—interrumpió Henry—**Será mejor que regrese con la tropa al jardín.**

—**Venía a avisarte para que lo hicieras**—volvió a hablar Quinn—**Tu sobrina quiere que les interpretes el cuento del…¿Monito rojo?.**

**—¡Oh dios!**

**—¿Monito rojo, Henry?—**se burló Rachel.

—**Hey…nada de risas, es un cuento que yo mismo me inventé y que suelo cantar e interpretar. Es una maravilla y algún día alguien querrá editarlo y seré millonario. Mucho más que vosotras dos juntas—**señaló con gracia—**Y entonces sí querréis casaros conmigo, pero entonces yo…ya estaré ocupado. Así que pensad bien lo que acabo de proponeros hoy, porque no volverá a suceder.**

**—Ok, ok…nos lo pensaremos**—musitó Rachel.

**—Así me gusta**—sonrió él—**Será mejor que baje antes que de ellos suban. Por cierto Quinn**—desvió la mirada hacia el interior de la habitación donde permanecía el piano—**Es una maravilla.**

**—¿Te gusta? **

** —Me ha encantado. Me muero de ganas por verlo restaurado y por supuesto de tocarlo.**

**—Bueno, de eso no estés tan seguro**—ironizó Quinn con media sonrisa.

—**Uhhh**—se alejó de ambas para tomar las escaleras—**Esto ya no solo es una lucha por ella**—señaló hacia Rachel**,—Si no que también lo es por el piano**.

**—Deja de querer adueñarte de mi vida o vas a salir de mi casa sin la patente de ese cuento al que llamas Monito rojo**.—Le amenazó sin perder la sonrisa.

**—Ok, ok…me rindo**—alzó las manos—**Será mejor que vaya abajo antes de que me quede con menos de lo que ya tengo—**murmuró**—Y creerme, eso ya sería devastador.**

Nada más. Henry descendió las escaleras sin decir nada más y dejándolas en absoluto silencio en mitad del estrecho pasillo que transcurría desde las escaleras hasta la sala de relax, como solían llamar al ático donde mantenían el material que utilizaban para su tiempo libre. Y fue en ese mismo instante, después de ver como el músico desaparecía por las escaleras, cuando Quinn buscó la mirada de Rachel para cuestionarla por lo que acababa de suceder.

No era extraño que entre ellas y el chico surgiesen bromas cuando se reunían, pero nunca de aquel tipo. Y evidentemente Quinn quería saber a qué debía aquel alud de intenciones respecto a ella y el motivo que los había llevado a sacar un tema de conversación de ese tipo. Sin embargo, Rachel no parecía estar dispuesta a responder a nada de aquello, de hecho, ni siquiera iba a hablar.

Hablar de sus inicios en aquel mundo por culpa de las preguntas de Henry, la habían llevado a recordar cuanto había vivido con ella, y todo lo que habían luchado por llegar juntas hasta ese mismo instante en el que ahora se encontraban. Era su mujer, el amor de su vida, su mejor amiga, el bastón que siempre estaba a su lado cuando tropezaba y la única persona capaz de regalarle la misma sonrisa que podía provocarle su hija, a pesar de las contradicciones que surgían entre ellas últimamente. Y recordar todo eso solo la incitaba a hacer algo que realmente ya empezaba a necesitar.

**—¿A qué ha venido eso?—**musitó la rubia buscando su mirada, pero la única respuesta que recibió fueron las manos de Rachel aferrándose a las suyas y tirando de ella hasta colarse en el interior de la habitación, donde segundos más tarde lograba cerrar la puerta con su propio cuerpo y el embiste que la morena le regaló para llevar a cabo aquella acción.—**Rach…**—susurró acorralada entre ella y la puerta**—¿Qué sucede?**

—**Te quiero, Quinn**—musitó sobre sus labios, atrapándolos en un beso que pilló por sorpresa a la rubia—**Te quiero, te amo…y quiero hacerte el amor ahora mismo.**

**—¿Qué? Rachel…¿Estás loca?**

**—Shhh**—bloqueó sus labios con otro beso—**Nada de réplicas, voy a terminar lo que empecé ayer y no pudimos acabar.**

Así es. No pudieron acabarlo. El fortuito encuentro que mantuvieron en la cocina después de la reconciliación, no terminó de llegar a su culmen. Y no solo por la interrupción del fumigador desagradable justo en el momento en el que más decididas estaban, sino que también les influyó la llegada de un albañil que iba a arreglar el desperfecto en la tapia del jardín. Y más tarde fue Elise quien estuvo con ellas hasta que el sueño las venció a las tres. Una vez más, una noche más, otra más desde que la pequeña tenía uso de razón.

**—Pero…pero están abajo.—**Balbuceó Quinn

—**El monito rojo los tendrá entretenidos**—susurró aferrándose al cuello de su blusa, dispuesta a desabrocharla lo antes posible y no perder más tiempo del que ya habían perdido.

—**Rachel…no estoy segura de que…**

Silencio. Bueno no, mejor dicho gemido. Fue un gemido mezclado con algo de suspiro e improperio lo que dejó escapar Quinn, tras notar como la intensidad en el cuerpo de Rachel volvía a embestirla contra la puerta y sus dientes mordían con sensualidad su oreja, dejándola completamente a la deriva en apenas un par de minutos, tal vez menos. Tal vez solo le bastó un par de segundos para aceptar la pequeña locura de su chica y preparar su mente a lo que estaba por llegar, aun sabiendo que Rachel no estaba disponible para disfrutar de igual manera.

Su cuerpo se había empeñado en fastidiarlas en aquel primer fin de semana que podían disfrutar sin que ninguna de las dos estuviese trabajando después de muchos meses, y era evidente que el deseo por tenerse como siempre, había tomado ese matiz de necesidad que siempre se veía destruido por los acontecimientos más inverosímiles. Cuando no era el sueño, era una discusión o la interrupción de Elise. Incluso la presencia de personas ajenas a su familia. Había llegado a un extremo en el que creían que alguien estaba jugando con el demonio para hacerles el mal de alguna forma. Sin embargo, nada de eso rondó por sus mentes en aquel momento, más que el verse a solas en una situación que se presentaba perfecta para llevar a cabo la locura.

En el jardín, tres plantas más abajo, Henry se preparaba para canturrear y entretener a los niños con su particular cuento, mientras Brittany y Santana se aprovechaban del buffet libre que suponía la cocina de su propio hogar. Mientras ellas, ya notaban como el calor y el deseo empezaba a ser visible y tangible entre las dos.

Una visibilidad que se proyectaba en los continuos suspiros que Quinn emitía ante los apasionados besos de Rachel, y que se hacía palpable con la humedad que ya empezaba a desprender en sus zonas más íntimas, avisando sutilmente del estado de excitación que había adquirido en aquellos escasos minutos de irrefrenable encuentro.

Un nuevo e intenso beso, parte del pecho al descubierto y un _"vamos al sofá_" por parte de la morena, fue suficiente para que ambas se trasladasen hacia el mismo sin dejar de tenerse la una a la otra, con la suficiente rapidez de no hacer de aquello una nueva tortura, pero a su vez sin perder el paso de lo que ya habían avanzado. Y fue justo allí, sobre aquel sofá de piel negro que durante tantas mañanas había sido testigo de los trazos que Quinn marcaba en sus bocetos, o los kilómetros que Rachel recorría sobre la bicicleta estática, cuando el más despreciable ser del universo hacía uso de su muñequita de vudú y fomentaba una nueva ola de desesperación entre las dos.

El sonido del teléfono cortó de pleno el gemido que Quinn ya notaba ascender por su garganta cuando Rachel se olvidaba del sujetador y besaba con desesperación su pecho. Un sonido que sonaba alto y claro en aquella habitación por culpa de un terminal que permanecía sobre el escritorio.

**—¡Mierda!—**se lamentó la rubia tratando de reincorporarse sobre el sofá.

**—Ni se te ocurra ir a por él**—masculló Rachel obligándola a que permaneciese tumbada.

—**No sabemos quién puede ser.**

**—Que lo atienda Santana, o Brittany…**

**—Ya, y luego subirán hasta aquí para decirnos que han llamado al teléfono**—replicó Quinn buscando su mirada—**Rachel, cuanto antes acepte la llamada, antes podremos seguir, ¿Ok?**

** —¿De verdad vas a atenderlo?**

—**Cielo, solo será un par de segundos**—se excusó apartándola con dulzura, aunque el movimiento final de la morena dejándose caer sobre el sofá fue de todo menos dulce. La resignación y la impaciencia empezaban a adueñarse de ella, y Quinn lo sabía. Por eso mismo decidió abalanzarse sobre el teléfono y procurar no perder más tiempo del preciso.

**—¿Hola?...Ah…Hola Bette**—saludó lanzando una mirada de reojo hacia Rachel, que nada más oír el nombre del interlocutor que las molestaba, dejó escapar un resoplido aún más desesperante—**Eh…estoy en casa, sí…ajam…no, tranquila, no estaba haciendo nada**—desvió la mirada hacia el escritorio, sabiendo que aquella respuesta no le iba a gustar en absoluto a su mujer—**Bueno, tengo a San y a Britt en el jardín con los niños. Ajam…¿Ahora?—**volvió a buscar a Rachel que desde el sofá no dejaba de observar cada gesto que realizaba—**Pero ahora no puedo, ya te he dicho que…A ver Bette, es domingo y…**—tragó saliva**—¿Cómo? ¿Están bien? Ah, bueno…bueno está bien, sí claro. No te preocupes**—suspiró pesadamente—**Adios Bette. **

**—Eh…lo siento cielo**—balbuceó temerosa antes de girarse hacia la morena y descubrir cómo ésta ya se había levantado del sofá y la miraba desafiante.

**—¿Lo sientes? ¿Qué tienes que sentir? ¿Pasa algo?**

**—Bette acaba de convocar una reunión urgente. Tengo que ir a la galería.**

**—¿Qué? ¿Ahora? ¿Qué dices, Quinn? Son las 5 de la tarde y es domingo.**

**—¿Crees que no lo sé?—**replicó al tiempo que comenzaba a abrochar su blusa—**Ha pasado algo con una de las galerías de Chicago y bueno, tengo que ir a ver qué sucede. Parecía impaciente.**

**—¿Y qué me importa a mí que Bette esté impaciente? ¿Qué pasa conmigo?**—Recriminó molesta**.—¿Qué pasa con la barbacoa?**

**—Hey…relájate, solo será una estúpida reunión de algunos minutos. Voy y vuelvo, ¿Ok?**

**—No, no vas a ir ni vas a volver tan pronto como dices**—reprochó caminando hacia la puerta—**Siempre hace lo mismo, siempre es una jodida reunión de cinco minutos y luego…**

**—¡Rachel!—**la interrumpió molesta**—¿Qué diablos te pasa?**

**—¿A mí?—**se giró hacia ella completamente fuera de sí— **Mejor pregunta qué diablos te pasa a ti. Te recuerdo que soy tu mujer, y que yo también puedo estar impaciente. **

**—¿Te tengo que recordar que soy directora de una galería?—**se enfrentó a ella— **¿Te tengo que recordar que tengo responsabilidades? ¿Qué quieres que le diga? Lo siento Bette, pero es domingo, estoy a punto de follar con mi mujer y no me da la gana ir a una reunión, ¿Quieres que le digas eso?**

**—Eres una ordinaria**—le respondió ofendida—**Haz lo que te dé la gana.**

**—¡No es lo que me da la gana!**—replicó siguiéndola hasta la puerta—**Es mi trabajo, igual que tú tienes el tuyo…¿Qué diablos te pasa?**

—**Nada…no me pasa nada**—masculló sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos—**Procura despedirte de Elise cuando te marches. Al menos que sepa dónde estás y que no vas a pasar el día con ella**—añadió segundos antes de abandonar la habitación y dejarla a solas, completamente confundida, sin saber qué había hecho o dicho para llegar a ese extremo.

No era la primera vez que tenía que acudir a alguna reunión urgente en la galería, ni tampoco era algo que normalmente le supusiese ninguna disputa con Rachel. Es más, siempre le había repetido que debía estar junto a Bette cuando estuviese en Nueva York, que no la dejase a solas bajo ningún concepto. Y sin embargo, en aquel instante todos sus consejos perdían toda importancia por aquella reacción. Una reacción desorbitada que no estaba dispuesta a tolerar, y mucho menos a sufrir aquel ataque de repleto de chantaje emocional utilizando a su propia hija para ello.

Definitivamente, la falta de tiempo para estar a solas empezaba a ser una absoluta tortura, un horror que provocaba aquella guerra inaudita entre las dos.


	8. Planes

Siete

Planes

**—…Así que la policía ha intervenido en la galería y se ha llevado detenido a Howard, a la subdirectora y uno de los vigilantes de seguridad. No puedo permitir que la fundación sufra un revés como ese. Mañana mismo viajo hacia allí para reorganizarlo todo. La galería estará cerrada dos días como máximo**—sonó tajante—**Christopher y Victoria se trasladarán a Chicago para tomar las riendas de la dirección mientras todo se estabiliza.**

**—¿Christopher y Victoria?—**interrumpió Quinn**— Ellos son de mi equipo.**

**—Lo sé, pero les necesito y han aceptado el nuevo cargo. También trasladaré a dos compañeros más de Los Ángeles y de Miami. Necesito de vuestra ayuda para solucionar esto de la mejor y más rápida manera posible. Y cuento contigo Quinn.**

**—Claro que puedes contar conmigo, pero…¿Qué voy a hacer yo sin ellos dos? **

** —Tienes a Ellen y Jay para continuar.**

—**Ya sé que les tengo a ellos, pero no puedo dirigir una galería con dos personas nada más. Voy a tener que contratar personal.**

**—Lo sé, y tienes mi consentimiento para hacerlo. **

—**Uff…joder**—resopló al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre el respaldo de su silla.

Una hora y media después de haber acudido a la reunión, Quinn ya sabía que Rachel tenía razón y los cinco minutos que supuestamente iba a durar se convertirían en más, muchos más. Sobre todo después del motivo que había provocado aquel encuentro.

Un director convertido en traficante de arte que acababa de ser detenido junto a sus dos cómplices, la subdirectora de la galería y uno de los vigilantes de la misma. Un escándalo que Bette quería evitar a toda costa para no perjudicar a la fundación, y que obligaba a Quinn a empezar prácticamente desde cero con su perfecto equipo de trabajo. Un equipo de trabajo que se iba a ver visiblemente reducido y que iba a tener que volver a conformar. Y todo ello lo tuvo que asimilar empezando a notar como un punzante y desagradable dolor de cabeza se adueñaba de ella.

**—¿Qué sucede, Quinn? ¿Tienes algún problema con que me preocupe por mi propia fundación?—**recriminó Bette un tanto molesta por su actitud.

**—Eh…no, no**—se levantó de su silla**—Lo siento Bette, no pretendía hacerte creer eso. Es solo que me ha costado mucho encontrar a las personas adecuadas y…bah, lo siento. No te preocupes, ¿Ok? Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarte.**

** —Es lo menos que esperaba de ti**—respondió sin perderla de vista mientras se acercaba a uno de los ventanales de la oficina—**Quinn, entiendes que es una situación crítica, ¿Verdad?**

**—Claro, claro que lo entiendo. No te dejes llevar por mi estado anímico, hoy cualquier cosa que me digan sea buena o mala me hará ser una estúpida.**

**—Pensé que preferirías que me llevase a Christopher antes que obligarte a ti a que te trasladases.**

**—¿Yo? ¿Trasladarme a Chicago?—**la miró desesperada—**No por favor.**

**—¿Ves? Estoy segura de que prefieres que sea Christopher, aunque déjame advertirte de algo**—se acomodó en su perfecta y cómoda silla de piel—**Trabajas para mí, y eres una de las pocas personas capacitadas para hacerte cargo de una galería. Si te lo hubiese pedido tendrías que haber aceptado.**

—**Y lo habría hecho, pero no me lo pidas por favor. No me pidas que deje Nueva York.**

**—Por eso mismo me arriesgo a darle la oportunidad a Christopher. Estoy exponiendo mi fundación por ti, ¿Eres consciente de ello?**

**—Lo…lo soy**—balbuceó abrumada—**Y te agradezco que mires por mí y mi familia—**añadió. –**Puedes estar tranquila. Conformaré un nuevo equipo.**

—**Bien, así me gusta**—Bette se mostró satisfecha –**Y ahora cambia esa cara de amargada que tienes y relájate. Supongo que estarás deseando regresar a esa barbacoa que has organizado y a la que no me has invitado, ¿Verdad?**

—**No te he invitado porque supuestamente debías estar en Los Ángeles**—replicó la rubia regresando al escritorio que ocupaba su jefa**—Y sí, si no hay nada más de lo que hablar, me encantaría poder regresar y no alargar más la pelea con Rachel. No le ha hecho mucha gracia que venga. Mi cara de amargada es porque hoy todo parece que se vuelve en mi contra, y tengo unas ganas de gritar que temo por pagarlo contigo.**

**—Pues ni se te ocurra gritarme porque mi respuesta te llevará de culo a alguna de las charcas de Central Park, ¿Entendido?**

—**Ni tú ni Rachel estáis en mi lista a insultar—**masculló— **Menos aún Rachel, que ya debe estar odiándome por haberla dejado a solas en la barbacoa.**

—**No te preocupes por ella, estoy segura que después de que le muestres lo que te voy a dar, me va a agradecer que te haya obligado a venir**—Dijo con una traviesa sonrisa al tiempo que sacaba algo del interior de su maletín.

**—¿Qué es eso?—**cuestionó Quinn observando como colocaba un sobre encima de la mesa y lo deslizaba hasta que quedaba frente a ella.

**—Con todo lo que ha pasado en Chicago me va a ser imposible acudir a la exposición de Shane. Alguien tiene que ir en representación de la fundación**—le sonrió**—¿Quién mejor que tú?**

**—¿Qué?**—susurró sorprendida**—¿La exposición de Shane?**

** —Así es.**

**—Espera…espera**—tartamudeó al tiempo que volvía a tomar asiento—**La exposición de Shane es en España el viernes.**

**—Así es.**

** —¿Y quieres que vaya yo?**

** —Con Rachel. Tengo dos invitaciones, los billetes y las reservas hechas. No tenéis que hacer nada más que viajar, disfrutar y acompañar a Shane.**

—**No, no…no me jodas Bette**—volvió a lamentarse.

**—¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Tampoco quieres viajar gratis a un país como España? Quinn ¿Qué diablos te pasa?**

** —No me pasa nada, es solo que no podemos ir. Elise está en sus últimos días de curso, además el lunes precisamente es su fiesta en el colegio. No podemos irnos y dejarla a solas, ni tampoco podemos sacarla del colegio antes de tiempo. Y menos aún después de todo lo que está pasando.**

**—¿Está pasando?**—se interesó Bette**—¿Qué le sucede a Elise?**

**—Nada, ya sabes…solo, solo que, que sabe que son los últimos días y siempre se pone más rebelde**—trató de excusarse—**Pero no es eso de lo que hablamos, lo que trato de decirte es que no puedo ir. **

** —Pues tienes que ir. Le dije a Shane que iría, y en caso de no poder que tú lo harías en mi lugar. Y no solo por nuestra amistad con ella, también es obligación por la fundación. Estamos colaborando con ella y tenemos que estar presentes en esa exposición.**

Muy bien, pensó Quinn cubriendo su rostro con las manos y dejando escapar un nuevo lamento de resignación. Por lo visto no solo estaban haciéndole vudú para fastidiar su vida sexual, sino que además alguien o algo se empeñaban en que sucedieran multitud de circunstancias que iban a prolongar su pelea con Rachel. Circunstancias como aquella en la que debía viajar sí o sí cuando hacía apenas tres días que lo había hecho, y tras recibir el reproche de la morena por no estar el tiempo necesario con ellas.

Decirle que tendría que volver a ausentarse por varios días no iba a ser agradable después de la discusión de aquella tarde.

—**Si Rachel no puede, Ellen está dispuesta a acompañarte—**añadió Bette sacando a Quinn de su mutismo. Y fue pronunciar el nombre de su ayudante lo que la hizo reaccionar de manera inmediata.

**—¿Ellen?—**masculló—**No, ni hablar. Yo voy sola si hace falta, pero con Ellen no.**

**—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? Es buena chica y antes de que llegaras se lo comenté y me dijo que ella estaba dispuesta. Que no había problema alguno.**

**—Escúchame Bette**—la interrumpió—**Ellen es perfecta, tiene una capacidad increíble y es una de mis mejores trabajadoras, pero me niego a compartir cuatro días completos con ella, y mucho menos a dormir en el mismo hotel.**

**—¿Qué?**—sonrió sorprendida**—¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede entre vosotras?**

**—Nada, no sucede nada, pero porque yo no quiero evidentemente. SI fuera por ella sí que sucedería.**

**—¿Te está acosando?—**cuestionó inclinándose sobre la mesa.

**—No, pero es…bueno digamos que está un poco obsesionada conmigo. Me…me idolatra demasiado o que se yo. A veces es bastante persuasiva insistiendo en que salgamos a cenar a solas, y cuando lo hacemos en grupo siempre me busca, ya sabes. Y aquí en la galería pues puedo mantenerla a raya, pero no sé qué sería capaz de hacer en otra situación. **

**—Vaya…vaya. Así que flirteando con becarias.**

**—No, no te permito que digas eso. En primer lugar yo no flirteo con nadie que no sea mi mujer**—la amenazó—**En segundo lugar, Ellen no es una becaria. Sí, es mucho más joven que yo pero ya es toda una mujer con la suficiente consciencia como para saber lo que está bien y no. **

—**Peor me lo pones**—se burló**—Si es consciente de lo que está bien y está mal, debería saber que flirtear contigo está mal. Y sin embargo, por lo que me cuentas es algo que sigue haciendo, lo que me lleva a sospechar que recibe tu beneplácito para que lo haga.**

**—¡No!—**volvió a amenazarla con el dedo—**Me da igual que seas mi jefa o mi amiga, pero no te consiento que juegues con eso. ¿Ok?**

**—Tranquila. Solo estaba bromeando.**

** —No acepto bromas de ese tipo. **

** —Está bien, no volveré a insinuar nada acerca tuya y de Ellen**—añadió—**Si no quieres ir con ella, eres libre de elegir acompañant**e.—Volvió a mirar el sobre que permanecía encima del escritorio.

**—¿De verdad tengo que ir? ¿Podría al menos consultarlo con Rachel?**—Quinn sacó su lado más vulnerable—**Por favor…**

—**Está bien, háblalo con ella**—aceptó Bette—**Pero necesito una respuesta ésta noche, ¿De acuerdo? No quiero dejar a Shane sin representación nuestra y ya va a ser duro decirle que ninguna de las dos estaremos ahí en un momento tan importante para ella y su carrera. **

**—Eso es chantaje emocional**—replicó Quinn sintiendo como la culpabilidad empezaba a adueñarse de ella.

**—Eso es un; No te perdono que no me hayas invitado a una barbacoa**—respondió Bette de nuevo con la sonrisa plantada en su rostro—**Vamos, llévate esos billetes de vuelo y consúltalo con Rachel antes de que me arrepienta**.—Le ordenó dando por terminada la reunión. Y eso fue lo que hizo Quinn antes de despedirse y regresar a su hogar.

Metió el sobre con los dos billetes en su bolso y emprendió el trayecto de vuelta a su casa, viendo como el cielo de Nueva York ya se teñía de un intenso azul oscuro y las luces de los coches la deslumbraban, cada vez que tenía que detenerse en mitad de alguno de aquellos largos y desesperantes atascos de la gran Manzana. Atascos que en ese momento le servían para pensar en las mil y una excusas que iba a regalarle a Rachel para que aceptara aquel viaje de buena manera, sabiendo que lo hacía única y exclusivamente por la amistad que las unía con Shane, y no por el trabajo que estaba absorbiendo su escaso tiempo libre. Atascos que se disolvían sin que fuera consciente cuando más necesitaba que se alargasen, y le permitían que llegase a su tranquilo barrio con una sola respuesta al dilema que le suponía comentarle a Rachel lo que estaba por suceder. La única que podía plantearle.

Evidentemente la barbacoa ya era historia a aquella hora de la noche, y Quinn lo supo al descubrir cómo ni el coche de Santana ni el de Henry se encontraban en su puerta. Aunque no todo era como esperaba en el interior de su hogar.

Le bastó aparcar el coche y adentrarse en ella para descubrir como un intruso se adueñaba de su sofá y miraba relajado su propia televisión. Un intruso que no debía estar allí tras lo que acababa de ver en la calle. El sonido de las llaves cayendo en el cuenco que servía de llavero en el hall de entrada, llamó su atención.

**—Hey…Quinn**—musitó reincorporándose en el sofá.

**—Henry**—masculló ella**—¿Aún sigues aquí?**

—**Eh…sí**—sonrió sin más—**No quería dejarla a solas. Fui a llevar a Alice con su madre y me volví en moto.**

** —¿A solas? ¿Dónde está Rachel?**

**—En la cocina**—respondió—**Insistió en que me quedase a cenar y ya sabes que no rechazo nunca una petición de ese calibre**—bromeó, pero la broma no llegó de la misma manera a Quinn. Menos aun cuando vio aparecer a Rachel procedente de la cocina y recibía la primera de las fulminantes miradas que tenía preparada para ella.

**—¿Ya has vuelto?—**cuestionó la morena con algo de sarcasmo—**Pronto ¿No?**

**—¿Dónde está Elise?—**replicó Quinn ignorando la pregunta malintencionada de su mujer.

—**Donde debe de estar una niña de siete años a las 8:46 de la noche. En su cama dormida.**—Respondió segundos antes de desviar la mirada hacia Henry, que como un mero espectador era testigo de la tensión que aumentaba por momentos en la estancia.—**Ya está la cena lista, ¿Vienes?**

**—Eh…Rachel**—se puso de pie con algo de incertidumbre—**Creo…creo que ya que está aquí Quinn, yo debería marcharme. Supongo que querréis pasar tiempo…**

**—No te preocupes Henry**—masculló la rubia deshaciéndose del bolso—**No tengo mucho apetito, puedes quedarte incluso a dormir si quieres.**

—**No, no…mejor me marcho**—se apresuró a recoger su chaqueta y el casco que permanecía sobre el otro sofá—**Gracias por la invitación**,—miró a Rachel con dulzura—**y perdona por rechazarla cuando ya está terminada. Pero de verdad creo que debo marcharme.**

** —Muy bien**—balbuceó molesta— **Si eso es lo que quieres**, **nos vemos otro día. Ten cuidado con la moto**—añadió segundos antes de recibir un escueto abrazo del chico y regresar sin más a la cocina, dejando a Quinn a solas con él en el salón.

—**Ciao Quinn**—se despidió de ella y la rubia se limitó a sonreírle sin poder evitar mostrarse forzada a ello.

No le caía mal. Henry era un buen hombre y ella le conocía a la perfección. Sabía que haría cualquier cosa por agradarlas, pero no contaba con la idea de encontrárselo siendo dueño y señor de su hogar, tal y como había observado nada más entrar. Nunca había sentido el más mínimo sentimiento de celos por culpa de él, pero aquel día todo empezaba a volverse diferente para ella. Y cuando pensaba en todo, realmente hablaba de todo, incluyendo la repentina rabia que se había apoderado de ella y de Rachel sin un motivo contundente para ello.

Decidió darse una tregua antes de enfrentarse a ella y optó por ascender al piso superior, observar como efectivamente Elise permanecía plácidamente dormida, y acudir al baño para descubrir que su día no había sido tan malo como lo iba a ser a partir de aquel momento. Al menos pudo llegar a la conclusión de que aquel estado contradictorio en el que se encontraba y el desesperante dolor de cabeza que sufría, estaba siendo provocado por culpa de las hormonas que empezaban a hacer de las suyas en su cuerpo, al igual que probablemente habrían hecho en Rachel al regalarle aquellos cambios bruscos de actitud.

Fueron las ganas de llorar y el incipiente dolor en su barriga las que la llevaron de regreso a la cocina para encontrarse con Rachel sentada en la mesa, con un plato de sopa frente a ella y el rostro completamente ensombrecido mientras observaba a Skimbles jugar con una pequeña pelota.

**—¿Puedo cenar contigo?—**cuestionó la rubia tragándose el orgullo, y Rachel no tardó en reaccionar. Ni siquiera respondió, simplemente se levantó de su asiento y fue a servir otro plato de sopa frente al suyo. Quinn entendió el gesto como un sí y con paso dudoso fue a sentarse frente a ella, sin dejar de mirarla ni un solo segundo.—**Gracias**—añadió sabiendo que no iba a recibir nada más de ella, sin embargo sus cálculos fallaron.

**—¿Vino?—**musitó Rachel.

**—No gracias**—bajó la mirada hacia el plato—**No debo beber alcohol si quiero sobrevivir a ésta noche. La cabeza me va a explotar y acabo de entrar en el club de la menstruación.**

—**Ok. Tranquila, no voy a torturarte más. No es mi intención hacer que sigas sintiéndote mal aquí.**

—**No, no**—la detuvo—**Por favor, Rachel**—sonó suplicante—**Vamos a dejar el sarcasmo y las indirectas para otro momento, ¿Ok? **

Rachel asintió y regresó la mirada hacia el plato, dispuesta a seguir con la cena que ella misma había preparado.

—**Pensé que no vendrías a cenar. Te habría esperado.**

** —¿Con Henry?**—La mirada fulminante de Rachel hizo que Quinn desechara la idea de recibir una respuesta a aquella indirecta. Algo que ella mismo acababa de pedirle que no volviera a repetirse**.—Lo siento, lo siento…ni sé lo que digo. ¿Hace mucho que se marcharon Santana y Brittany?**

** —Una hora más o menos.**

** —¿Se lo han pasado bien?**

** —Ajam…**

**—¿Y Elise? ¿Ha jugado mucho?**

**—Sí**—volvió a responder escuetamente, tanto que incluso ella se molestó al mostrar aquella actitud. Le bastó lanzar una mirada a Quinn cuando ésta se perdía en la sopa que bailaba en su plato, para comprender que debía suavizar un poco la tensión. O al menos no provocarla.

**—¿Qué le ocurría a Bette?**—se interesó tras varios segundos en silencio.

—**Pues…pues que tiene un gran problema encima.**

—**¿Problema?**

— **El director de la galería de Chicago es un traficante de arte, y lo han detenido junto a la subdirectora y a uno de los vigilantes de seguridad. Contrataba a artistas para que expusiesen en la galería, y cuando trasladaban las obras de arte organizaban atracos para desvalijarlos. Un horror**—comenzó a explicar tratando de demostrarle que la reunión había sido por algo realmente importante.

**—¿Y cómo está ella?—**cuestionó Rachel evitando mostrar demasiado interés.

**—Pues imagínate**—la miró de soslayo—**Mañana viaja hasta allí para hacerse cargo y se lleva con ella a Christopher y a Victoria. **

** —¿Ellos no son trabajadores tuyos?**

—**Sí, pero a partir de mañana no lo serán, lo que supone que tengo que volver a entrevistar y a buscar a gente capacitada. Es un asco**—se quejó—**Es complicado formar un buen grupo de trabajo y yo ya lo tenía. Ahora tengo que volver a empezar.**

** —Bueno, seguro que lo haces bien. Eres buena en tu trabajo.**

Un halago. Un cumplido que Quinn recibió como si de un millón de flores cayese sobre ella. Apenas fue un comentario, pero supuso lo suficiente para darse por vencida por completo y entregarse sin más a ella. Dejó la cuchara junto al plato y la miró.

—**Estás por encima de todo en mi mundo, Rachel**—dijo sorprendiendo a la morena—**Tú, Elise y Beth sois lo más importante en mi vida, lo único por lo que vivo te lo aseguro. No quiero quedarme sin eso por culpa del trabajo. **

**—Quinn no…**

** —No estoy segura de poder continuar en la galería si es así**—continuó logrando que la palidez se adueñara de Rachel—**No estoy segura de querer ir mañana a trabajar si sé que tú no estás bien, o que me estoy perdiendo cosas importantes de Elise. Te aseguro que lo intento, te aseguro que trato por todos los medios de estar y tenerlo todo organizado para que no me influya, pero últimamente me es imposible hacerlo. O te agrado a ti o agrado a Bette, pero a las dos a la vez me es imposible. Y evidentemente te prefiero a ti.**

**—¿Quinn de qué estás hablando?**— La interrumpió al notar como los ojos de la rubia comenzaban a inundarse de lágrimas.

**—No…no lo sé**—desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia la mesa—**Solo sé que haga lo que haga, siento que está mal y no quiero que siga siendo así. Si tengo que dejar la galería, lo dejo.**

**—Ni se te ocurra**—volvió a intervenir Rachel tomando una actitud más responsable—**Quinn que discutamos no significa que te esté dando a elegir. Escúchame…**—lanzó la mano por encima de la mesa para tomar la de Quinn— **Yo sé que estoy insoportable, pero son las malditas hormonas. Yo misma me odié por la estupidez que hice esta tarde. Es de locas actuar como lo hice y me arrepiento, te lo aseguro. Nunca pensé ni quise que te ofendiese tanto.**

—**Rachel,** **Bette…Bette quiere que viaje a España el miércoles**—soltó sin siquiera mirarla. Rachel decidió mantener la mano sobre la suya, pero escuchar aquello no le resultó fácil de digerir.

**—¿España? ¿El miércoles? ¿Para qué?**

** —Para la exposición de Shane. Con lo que ha sucedido en Chicago le es imposible ir ella y me ha cargado esa responsabilidad en mí. **

** —¿Y…y tú que le has dicho?**

** —Que lo consultaría contigo—**musitó buscándola con la mirada—**En un principio me dijo que podíamos ir nosotras dos, pero le dije que era imposible. Estando como están las cosas** **con Elise en el colegio no creo que sea responsable hacerla viajar, y mucho menos dejarla sola. Le he pedido tiempo, pero mi respuesta es clara…**

—**A ver, Quinn**—balbuceó tras recuperar su postura—**No es algo que me agrade pero…supongo que es algo que debes hacer.**

** —¿Qué? ¿Quieres que vaya?**

** —No, prefiero que estés aquí con nosotras**—sonrió débilmente—**Pero es tu obligación y supongo que Bette confía en ti para ello. Además también está Shane y ella te lo agradecerá. No creo que recibir la visita de otra persona sea igual para ella que verte a ti.**

** —Eso…eso mismo me ha dicho Bette.**

**—Quinn, no te estoy dando excusas. No quiero que sientas que te obligo a que vayas o todo lo contrario, a que te sientas culpable por no ir, solo te digo que si estás dudando en aceptar por mí**—hizo una pausa para dejar escapar un leve suspiro**—, no tienes que hacerlo. Entiendo que es tu trabajo, y al fin y al cabo ¿Qué serán? ¿Dos, tres días? **

—**Cuatro. Salgo el miércoles y regreso el domingo.**

—**Llegarías justo para la fiesta de fin de curso de Elise**—trató de animarla—**No es tan malo.**

**—¿De verdad no te importa?**—insistió siendo ella quien buscaba sus manos esa vez.

—**No, Quinn. No me importa. Solo quiero que seas feliz y hagas lo que debes y quieras hacer. Nada más.** —Labios fruncidos conteniendo el congojo y una sonrisa estúpida. No hubo palabras que dijeran lo que en ese instante se decían con las miradas y aquel gesto de cariño de sus manos sobre la mesa. –**Odio cuando discutimos**.—Añadió la morena.

—**Yo también. Las jodidas hormonas nos están fastidiando mucho esta vez.**

—**Totalmente de acuerdo**—musitó ampliando la sonrisa al mismo tiempo que regresaba a su plato para continuar cenando.—**Esta tarde tenía ganas de gritar, y a punto he estado de hacerlo con Santana. Se ha bebido todo lo que traje ayer.**

** —Yo también quería gritarle a Bette, pero me dijo que si lo hacía iba a terminar con mi culo en la charca de los patos de Central Park, y conociéndola sé que es capaz de hacerlo.**

—**Lo hace**—murmuró la morena. – **Al menos se va a poner contenta cuando sepa que sí vas a ir a España.**

** —Bueno…eso aún no está decidido.**

** —¿Qué? Pero si acabas de preguntarme si me importaba y te he dicho que no.**

—**Bette pretende que vaya con alguien y ya que tú no ibas a poder, me dijo que podía ir con Ellen.**

**—¿Ellen? ¿Qué Ellen? ¿La cría que te persigue por los pasillos de la galería? ¿La que te tiene ganas?**

** —No digas eso—**recriminó Quinn tratando de no darle importancia, aunque sabía que Rachel conocía perfectamente las intenciones de la encargada de logística de la galería—**Solo es un poco ingenua y algo intensa.**

** —No es un poco ingenua, es muy lista…demasiado lista diría yo**—interrumpió.

—**Lo que sea. Bette me ha dicho que vaya con ella y yo me niego, y tampoco quiero ir sola. Así que si no me acompaña nadie, no iré.**

** —¿Y a quien has pensado preguntar?**

** —No lo sé, tal vez a Santana le apetezca.**

**—Dudo que Santana pueda ir. Brittany dijo hoy que tenía toda la semana de guardias en el zoológico y ella está metida en un caso que dice que la va a hacer famosa.**

** —Oh…cierto**—balbuceó pensativa**—A mí también me lo comentó. ¡Mierda! Bette me ha dicho que tenía que decirle algo esta noche…¿A quién se supone que debo pedirle que me acompañe?**

** —Mmm…¿Ashley?**

** —¿Ashley? ¿Crees que ella querrá venir?**

** —Hace unos días hablé con Spencer y me dijo que estaba de descanso y que no la soportaba todo el día en casa—**sonrió divertida—**Me dijo que tenía ganas de que se fuera de gira otra vez, obviamente estaba exagerando pero si contamos lo sensible que está Spencer con el embarazo y lo intensa que es Ashley, no me extraña en absoluto que acepte esa invitación sin pensarlo.**

**—¿La llamo?**

** —Llámala, por intentarlo no pierdes nada.**

**—Ok**—se levantó rápidamente—**La llamaré antes de que sea más tarde. Ella es peor que Santana si la molestan durmiendo. Voy…voy a por mi teléfono**—añadió segundos antes de intentar abandonar la cocina. No lo hizo porque Rachel la detuvo.

**—Quinn**

** —Dime—**se detuvo justo bajo el umbral de la puerta.

**—¿Te apetece que veamos una peli juntas en el sofá, sin nada ni nadie que nos interrumpa, procurando que tu dolor de cabeza desaparezca y sin intentos de sexo salvaje que solo terminan frustrándonos?**

Una sonrisa, una mirada cómplice y un pequeño mordisco sobre sus labios. No había más respuesta que esa para la cuestión de Rachel, sin embargo, Quinn no dudó en responderle como realmente quería y necesitaba.

** —¿Abrazadas?—**preguntó

** —Por supuesto…**

** —Sí—**sentenció ampliando la sonrisa**—Sí que me apetece.**

* * *

#NC3Fic


	9. Hola Rachel

N/A: Pequeño inciso para quienes no paran de pedir que en ésta historia sucedan o no sucedan cosas que les gustan o no les gustan; NO es necesario que lo pidáis. La historia ya está planteada y medio escrita, y pasará lo que yo he creído oportuno que pase. Así que...

* * *

Gracias por seguir leyendo! Disfrutad quienes disfrutéis leyendo cosas mías, porque después de ésto...Lo dicho. Gracias.

* * *

Ocho

Hola Rachel

Si había algo peor para Quinn que pasar 6 horas pegada al teléfono mientras llevaba a cabo una criba entre más de doscientos curriculums, y organizaba la agenda de exposiciones para el siguiente mes, era hacerlo con el malestar que le producía aquel primer día del periodo después de haber dormido apenas unas 3 horas. Y no porque algo le impidiese dormir en aquella noche, de hecho fue probablemente la primera en la que pudo acomodarse junto a Rachel, y disfrutar de la tranquilidad que solo ella podía regalarle.

Dicen que las reconciliaciones es lo mejor de las relaciones, y Quinn podía dar buena cuenta de ello a lo largo de sus 13 años de matrimonio. Sin embargo, aquella noche ni siquiera podría decir que fue una reconciliación lo que la llevó a disfrutar de una película recostada en su sofá y utilizando el regazo de la morena como improvisada almohada. Ni tampoco fue una reconciliación lo que la llevó a cobijarse en su cama abrazada a ella, acariciando los tímidos mechones de pelo de su nuca mientras el sueño le regalaba una banda sonora casi hipnótica. Fue el placer absoluto de volver a certificar, como siempre solía hacer, que Rachel era su alma gemela, la única persona capaz de comprenderla y hacerle la vida más fácil, lo que la llevó a disfrutar de aquella noche a su lado, en la que el sexo no estuvo presente pero sí los besos y los arrumacos. Si esa complicidad que no se desvanecía ni aun queriéndolo.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de tener todos los motivos necesarios para haber descansado como hacía meses que no lo hacía, el insomnio dejó en cero cualquier intento por lograrlo. Ya no solo tenía en mente cuánto se le iba a acumular el trabajo después de lo sucedido en la tercera galería de la Fundación Porter-Kennard, incluyendo la necesidad de formar un nuevo equipo de trabajo que cumpliese a la perfección los requisitos básicos, sino que además debía añadirle la locura que significaba tener que planear un viaje al otro lado del mundo con apenas un par de días para ello. Por suerte la respuesta que Bette esperaba fue positiva al convencer rápidamente a Ashley para que le acompañase, aunque lo cierto es que ni siquiera tuvo que insistir demasiado. Fue Spencer la que le agradeció el gesto de llevarse a su mujer por algunos días, y regalarle esa tranquilidad que necesitaba en aquel último mes de gestación.

Toda una mañana repleta de llamadas, de reuniones, de idas y venidas que tenía su pequeña tregua en aquel instante, cuando se decidía a abandonar su despacho para disfrutar de su hora de almuerzo como cada día. Un almuerzo que tomaba en uno de los restaurantes cercanos a la galería, y donde por primera vez acudiría a solas, ya que siempre solía tener la compañía de Victoria o Christopher, quienes ya estaban rumbo a Chicago con Bette. No obstante, su mañana de locura aún no había acabado a pesar de creer que tras cerrar la puerta de su despacho, el trabajo quedaba allí hasta que regresase. Alguien estaba dispuesta a ocupar el lugar de los dos comensales que ya no estarían más junto a Quinn, y lo hacía esperando su momento en el pasillo, como el depredador que espera a su presa a las puertas de su madriguera.

La aparición de Ellen rompió el intento de calma que ya trataba de auto instalarse Quinn.

**—Quinn**—musitó caminando hacia ella con una enorme sonrisa, impidiendo que incluso pudiese girarse tras cerrar la puerta de su despacho.

**—Hey…Ellen.**

**—¿Ya te vas?**

—**Eh…sí, voy a comer. Es mi hora**—respondió guardando las llaves en su bolso. A pesar del tiempo que llevaba trabajando para ella Quinn no terminaba de acostumbrarse a su presencia. No era mala chica, de hecho su capacidad para adaptarse y las buenas relaciones que mantenía con el resto de compañeros, hacían de ella a una trabajadora perfecta. Pero había algo que no terminaba de tranquilizar a Quinn, y ese algo era las evidentes intenciones que siempre mostraba en su presencia. Intenciones para con ella, que obviamente Quinn trataba de evitar por todos los medios. Su sonrisa dulce acompañando dos inquietos y curiosos ojos marrones, le indicaban que en aquel preciso momento, iba a sentirse un tanto intimidada por la chica. Y no se equivocó.—**Tu ya lo has hecho, ¿No?**

** —No, no aún no. **

** —¿No? Pensé que habías salido con Jay. El me avisó de que lo haría hace una hora y ya** **ha vuelto.**

—**Lo sé, pero…pero bueno**—se aclaró la voz—**Yo estaba añadiendo los datos de la exposición Controversia, hay…hay muchísimas piezas, son muchos códigos y no quería dejarlo a medias, así que decidí seguir trabajando hasta acabarlo. Por eso venía a buscarte.**

**—¿Para qué? ¿Quieres que los revise ahora?**

**—No, no**—la interrumpió nerviosa—**Venía para saber si ya habías salido o no a comer. Esto…bueno, no quiero parecer una entrometida, pero me preguntaba si no te importa que…**

**—Oh…discúlpame, Ellen**—se excusó Quinn al ser testigo de cómo su teléfono móvil destruía la conversación, y la futura excusa para unirse a ella en el almuerzo, por supuesto.

—**No te preocupes, atiende la llamada yo…yo puedo esperar**—balbuceó sin dejar de mirarla, con aquella sonrisa que tan nerviosa lograba poner a Quinn.

La rubia no tardó en aceptar la llamada, sobre todo al ver como en la pantalla aparecía el nombre y la imagen de Rachel. Una vez más la salvaba de algo que no le apetecía, y que estaba convencida iba a tener que terminar aceptando a regañadientes. Porque era evidente de cuáles eran las intenciones de Ellen en aquel asalto.

—**Dime amor**—respondió intencionadamente, intentando que Ellen se diese por avisada de que era su mujer quien estaba detrás del auricular.

**—¿Dónde estás?—**cuestionó Rachel.—**Llevo media hora esperándote en la puerta y no apareces, ¿No sales a comer?**

** —¿En la puerta? ¿Estás en la puerta?—**preguntó Quinn sorprendida**—¿Qué haces ahí?**

**—Bueno, estaba cerca después de visitar a Howard, y justo pasaba cerca y pensé que sería una buena ocasión para que almorzáramos, así te puedo contar lo que me han dicho en el colegio y bueno, pasar algo de tiempo juntas. Te he llamado antes pero tu teléfono no paraba de comunicar.**

**—Lo sé, he estado muy ocupada, lo siento.**

** —¿Y no sales a comer?**

—**Sí, si…de hecho estaba a punto de salir pero**,—miró a Ellen, que automáticamente había cambiado su gesto y se mostraba completamente seria—**estoy solucionando un pequeño asunto. Salgo en seguida, ¿Ok? Espérame.**

—**Ok. Te espero. No tardes, tengo ganas de besarte.**

**—Yo también**—respondió segundos antes de cortar la llamada, disimulando la tímida sonrisa que ya se apoderaba de sus labios y que recibía directamente Ellen. –**Lo siento**—volvió a disculparse con la chica—**Rachel me está esperando para almorzar. ¿Qué querías?**

** —Oh, nada no te preocupes. Ve con tu mujer, no la hagas esperar.**

** —Pero…¿No querías decirme algo?**—insistió siendo consciente de que ya tenía la situación controlada.

—**Eh…si bueno, no es importante**—fingió con dificultad—**Es…es sobre el viaje. La señora Porter me preguntó si yo estaba dispuesta a viajar a España contigo para visitar la exposición…y bueno, le dije que sí…Yo, yo quiero que sepas que si lo necesitas, estoy disponible. ¿De acuerdo?**

**—Oh, claro que lo sé Ellen**—sonrió forzada—**Y te lo agradezco, pero me va a acompañar otra persona. Te lo ha comentado Bette, ¿No es cierto?**

**—Sí, pero aun así quería decírtelo. Quiero que sepas que estoy a tu disposición, para lo que sea.**

—**Te lo agradezco de veras**—respondió desviando la mirada hacia el final del pasillo.

—**Eh, Quinn**—habló de nuevo—**Bette no me ha dicho quién te acompaña. ¿Es tu mujer?**

** —No, no**—respondió rápidamente—**Me acompaña una amiga que está ligada al mundo del espectáculo. Es Ashley Davies. También es amiga de la artista que expone. No quiero que me malinterpretes, tú habrías sido una buena compañía sin duda, pero ésta chica mueve muchos medios y es bueno para la publicidad de la galería, ¿Entiendes?**

**—Claro, claro que lo entiendo**.—Respondió –**Me quedo sin visitar España, pero bueno…Supongo que es lógico. Solo soy una trabajadora más y evidentemente, Ashley Davies es más importante que yo.**

**—No digas eso**—trató de no ofenderla—**Habría ido contigo pero las circunstancias han hecho que sea más apropiado que me acompañe ella.**

**—¿Me habrías dejado que te acompañase?**

**—Claro. Estoy muy contenta con el trabajo que haces, Ellen. Habrías sido una buena compañera de viaje**—sonrió con más sinceridad. Sinceridad que evidentemente llegó a la chica y no tardó en hacerla reaccionar. Y lo hizo de la forma que menos gustaba a Quinn. Ellen dio un paso hacia ella de manera insinuante, dejando a un lado la timidez que en un principio le había acompañado y mostrando que a pesar de ser joven, sabia manejar sus armas de mujer.—**Eh…bueno, será mejor que salga antes de que se me pase la hora del almuerzo. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.**

**—¿Vas sola?—**cuestionó la chica mordiéndose el labio intencionadamente y Quinn dejó escapar un pequeño carraspeo a modo muro que destruía el avance hacia ella.

—**No, mi mujer me está esperando en la puerta**—sonrió de medio lado al tiempo que se apartaba de ella y emprendía el trayecto hacia el exterior, o mejor dicho la huida.—**Me acaba de llamar, ¿Recuerdas?**

** —Oh, cierto…que idiota soy**.—Balbuceó siguiendo sus pasos—**Me tocará almorzar sola hoy**—añadió tensando más el hilo, aunque Quinn no estaba dispuesta a caer en la trampa. Lo último que haría sería invitarla a que acudiese junto a ella y a Rachel al restaurante, sabiendo de la animadversión que la morena sentía por aquella llamativa chica de cuerpo menudo, pero bien proporcionado y pelo perfectamente acomodado sobre sus hombros, acompañando un exquisito gusto para la ropa que utilizaba y dándole ese aire de inocencia que poco o nada tenía que ver con la verdadera personalidad que escondía en su interior.

**—Mañana procura coincidir con Jay**—dijo Quinn si ni siquiera mirarla, sabiendo que aquella respuesta podría resultar desafiante, aunque su intención era la de dejarle claro que no esperaba ser ella su compañera de almuerzo.

**—Eso haré**—musitó Ellen dándose por vencida al menos en aquel instante, segundos antes de ver como Quinn se colaba en el ascensor y se despedía de ella con la misma sonrisa forzada con la que la había recibido. Una sonrisa completamente diferente a la que esbozó nada más abandonar la galería y encontrarse a Rachel con sus enormes gafas de sol, el bolso sobre su hombro y un divertido sombrero que cubría prácticamente la parte superior de su rostro y que solo utilizaba cuando quería pasar desapercibida entre la gente, observando uno de los enormes escaparates del edificio contiguo.

—**Sé que no suelo hacer esto en público**—murmuró llegando junto a ella, sorprendiéndola por la celeridad con la que lo hizo.

**—¿Qué?—**cuestionó Rachel un tanto confundida por lo que acababa de escuchar en su mujer. Y ésta sin más, lanzó una mirada a su alrededor para ver cómo el mundo seguía girando sin que nadie se detuviese en ella, y se lanzó hacia sus labios para acapararlos con un beso que apenas duró un par de segundos, pero que fue lo suficientemente intenso como para desconcertarla**.—¿A qué viene eso?**

**—Lo siento, sé que no debemos hacerlo mucho en público, pero te aseguro que ahora mismo sería capaz de hacerte el amor aquí mismo**.

**—Quinn, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Sigues con las hormonas revolucionadas?**

**—No, o bueno si…—**recapacitó sonriente al tiempo que la invitaba a caminar hacia el restaurante—**Pero no sabes cuánto te agradezco que hayas venido a comer conmigo. Llevo una mañana de auténtica locura y para colmo Ellen me ha asaltado en mitad del pasillo para preguntarme por qué no es ella la elegida para acompañarme a España. Bueno, no me lo ha preguntado literalmente pero si lo ha insinuado con sus preguntas. ¡Ah!, sin contar con que ha estado a punto de ponerme en el compromiso de pedirle que me acompañara a comer ahora. Si no me llegas a llamar, habría sido el peor día de mi vida**—exageró provocando la sonrisa en Rachel, que caminaba a su lado sin perder detalle de las explicaciones—**No te rías, si llegas a tardar dos segundos más ahora mismo estaría aquí con nosotras.**

**—Pues tal vez habría sido una buena idea.**

**—¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? **

**—Quinn, esa chica será muy buena trabajadora y todo lo que tú digas, pero tiene que ver realmente que no tiene nada que hacer contra mí**—replicó con algo de soberbia fingida—**Sé que le rompería el corazón, por eso de que eres su mayor ídolo y está enamoradísima de ti, pero ha de ser así. Esa chica tiene que ver cómo funcionan las cosas y si es de la forma más directa posible, mejor.**

—**Básicamente, me estás diciendo que serias capaz de hacerme el amor delante de ella para que abriese los ojos y supiera que no tiene nada que hacer conmigo, ¿No es cierto?**

**—Touché**—respondió divertida

—**Pues déjame decirte que creo que te estarías equivocando. Apuesto a que si nos ve haciendo el amor, se apunta**—sonrió traviesa y Rachel terminó por enlazar su brazo con el suyo**—¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo te ha ido con Howard?**

** —Mal. Voy a pedirle a Glen que se encargue él del asunto porque empiezan a desquiciarme. Ahora quieren hacer la sesión de fotos justo cuando llegan tus vacaciones. **

** —Mmm, si quieres puedo retrasarlas.**

** —¿Qué? ¡No!, ni hablar. ¿Sabes las ganas que tengo de estar en Hawaii con Elise, y contigo tumbada en una hamaca? Mmm, dios lo estoy imaginando y ya huelo a bronceador.**

** —Aún falta un poco**—respondió Quinn justo cuando se detenía —**Deberías tomártelo con calma. Adelante…hemos llegado—**indicó invitándola a que se adentrase en el pequeño restaurante.

**—Hace tiempo que no vengo aquí—**musitó adelantándose.

**—Hace tiempo que no vienes a visitarme a la galería**—replicó Quinn con algo de diversión.

**—Cierto, y por lo que me acabas de contar voy a tener que hacerlo más a menudo. Empiezo a ponerme un poco celosa al saber que ahora va a estar más contigo.**

** —¿Ellen?**

**—¿Quién si no?**

**—Ok, vamos…siéntate, y dejemos de hablar de Ellen. Por cierto, deberías quitarte las gafas al menos. Llamas más la atención con ellas.**

** —Tampoco es que la gente me reconozca demasiado**—respondió resignada, deshaciéndose del sombrero y las gafas que la protegían mientras tomaba asiento en una de las mesas, justo cuando uno de los camareros se le acercaba sonriente.

—**Buenos días Señora Fabray**—le saludó afectuoso.—**Señora Berry,** **es un placer tenerla en el restaurante **—miró a Rachel, que instintivamente le regalaba su sonrisa más cordial.—**Me atrevo a decir que viene en mejor compañía que otros días**—regresó la mirada hacia Quinn mientras le entregaba la carta

—**Buenos días Mark. Sí, si así es…Vengo en la mejor de las compañías**

** —Muchas gracias…Mark**—repitió Rachel tras escuchar el nombre en boca de su mujer**—¿Todo bien hoy?**

**—Sí, todo perfecto. Y ahora mucho más. ¿Sabe? Mi novia es una gran fan de usted, apuesto a que estaría de los nervios si supiera que está aquí ahora.**

** —Mark**—interrumpió Quinn**—Si quieres, Rachel te firma un autógrafo para tu chica y se hace una foto, pero por favor…necesitamos algo de tranquilidad para comer, no avises a nadie, ¿De acuerdo?**

**—Por supuesto. No, no pensaba llamarla, ni a mi novia ni a nadie**—balbuceó nervioso—**Solo lo decía a modo de…eh…será mejor que les tome nota**—cambió radicalmente de conversación tras verse atrapado en la misma**—¿Qué van a tomar?**

**—Lo dejo en tus manos**—musitó Rachel lanzando una mirada hacia Quinn, que instintivamente le devolvió la carta al chico—**Ensalada templada y lasaña de verduras, doble por favor.**

**—De acuerdo. ¿Vino?**

** —Sí, por favor**—respondió dando por satisfecho al camarero, que regalándole una nueva sonrisa a Rachel las dejó a solas para preparar el pedido.

**—¿No vas a pedir hamburguesas?—**cuestionó Rachel divertida.

**—No tiene gracia. **

**—Sí, sí que la tiene. ¿Sabes que Santana ha vuelto a insistirme con lo de invertir en el Planet para traerlo a Manhattan?**

**—Algo me comentó el sábado. ¿Estás convencida? Porque a mí la idea de involucrarnos en un restaurante no me convence demasiado. Nos cuesta coincidir ahora, imagínate con algo más en lo que dedicar tiempo y esfuerzo.**

**—No te preocupes. Ya le he dicho que si invierto es solo por publicidad para ella, nada más. No pienso involucrarme en el mundo de la hostelería, prefiero que alguien se encargue de ello. **

—**Ok, solo digo que decidas lo que decidas, piénsalo bien antes. Santana es nuestra amiga, pero la ambición le puede…y lo sabes.**

**—Lo sé**—añadió Rachel**—Relájate. Por cierto, ¿Por qué le has dicho eso al camarero? Ha quedado un poco grosero.**

** —Le conozco. Siempre me atiende cuando vengo aquí y es bastante…charlatán. Estoy segura de que si no le hubiese dicho nada, estaría escribiendo a su chica diciéndole que estás aquí, o tal vez publicándolo en Twitter. Y se supone que vienes a comer conmigo, ¿No?**

** —Claro.**

** —No quiero que nadie más te acapare**—sonrió con dulzura.—**Te quiero para mí sola.**

**—Eso suena tentador, y últimamente bastante complicado de llevar a cabo**—respondió dejando escapar un leve suspiro. Un suspiro que tomaba el matiz de la resignación que existía en ella después de los últimos acontecimientos y enfrentamientos que surgieron entre las dos. Situaciones que como en aquel encuentro parecían no haber ocurrido nunca, pero que sin embargo, siempre terminaba regresando a sus memorias.

**—¿Qué ha pasado con Elise y el colegio? ¿Has hablado con su profesora?—**Quinn fue consciente del momento y no dudó en cambiar la conversación.

—**Puff, sí…si he hablado con ella. Elise estaba más tranquila cuando íbamos de camino, pero nada más verla entrar me di cuenta que volvía a cambiar un poco su actitud. La señorita Sheridan me atendió mientras los chicos preparaban algunas cosas para la fiesta con otra de las profesoras, y me permitió que la observara en el interior de la clase, sin que ella se diese cuenta claro, solo para que viese como cambia su actitud con los chicos. Quinn, es increíble. **

**—¿Cambió?**

** —Estuve observándola unos diez minutos y en esos diez minutos solo permitió que se le acercara una chica, el resto se lo pasó separada del grupo, haciendo su tarea pero sin relacionarse. No… no sé por qué está así, Tommy ni siquiera la miró.**

**—¿Le dijiste a la profesora lo que te dijo acerca de los hombres?**

** —No, pero si le comenté que tal vez podría estar sufriendo algún tipo de acoso por el tema de la homosexualidad.**

**—¿Y qué te dijo?**

**—Me dijo que ellos hacían lo que podían. Que en las clases se enseñaba a tolerar y no permitían ese tipo de comentarios por parte de los niños, pero que…no podían hacer nada con lo que aprenden en sus casas.**

**—Lo que me temía**—musitó Quinn preocupada.—**Pero no es una excusa. Si los padres no saben educar a sus hijos, ellos deben corregirlos. ¿Si no quien lo va a hacer?**

** —Eso mismo le dije yo, y me ha propuesto algo que solo de pensarlo me da terror, pero…no voy a tener más remedio que hacer.**

**—¿Qué te ha propuesto?**

Rachel no pudo evitar dejar escapar otro suspiro, y contuvo la respuesta un par de segundos, justos los que el camarero utilizó para servirles el vino y dejarlas de nuevo a solas.

—**Al parecer suelen utilizar algunas tutorías para recibir la visita de gente que les da charlas…ya sabes, bomberos, socorristas, cuidadores de animales, no sé…personas que tienen profesiones que los chicos suelen admirar. El viernes tendrán la última tutoría del curso y la profesora me ha ofrecido a mi esa hora.**

**—¿Quiere que vayas a hablar con los chicos? ¿De tu profesión?¿Qué tiene eso que ver con ayudar a Elise?**

**—De mi profesión y de lo que supone ser homosexual**—aclaró—**Me dijo que tal vez si escuchan hablar a alguien a quien admiran de ese tema, cambien un poco la percepción que tengan, si es que es negativa claro. Porque ni siquiera sabemos qué es lo que les cuentan en sus familias.**

—**Me parece una idea perfecta. Estoy segura de que se van a sorprender al tener a una estrella en su clase, y además…valoraran el hecho de que les hables de ese tema**. –Murmuró entusiasmada—**Es una buenísima idea, Rachel.**

** —Lo es.**

** —¿Pero?**—cuestionó al ver la seriedad de la morena**.—¿Pánico escénico?**

**—No es lo mismo enfrentarse a un público cuando cantas que hacerlo con un grupo de niños, con sus preguntas directas y sin capacidad para saber dónde está el límite que no deben cruzar. **

** —¿Te da miedo un grupo de niños?**—preguntó de nuevo Quinn conteniendo la sonrisa.

**—Me da miedo recibir según qué tipo de preguntas y no ser capaz de responderlas con lógica, sin traumatizarlos. **

** —No digas eso Rachel, estás perfectamente capacitada para tratar cualquier tema con niños.**

**—No, no lo estoy, y lo sabes**.—La interrumpió segundos antes de recibir los platos con la comida que habían pedido –**Yo no tengo esa capacidad. Es como me pasó la otra noche tratando de explicarle a Elise, que podía cantar en clases siempre y cuando la profesora le diera permiso. No entendía que no podía molestar y era capaz de sacar excusas para cada respuesta que yo le daba. Me, me limité a decirle que solo podía hacerlo cuando se lo pidiera la profesora ¿Crees que eso es una buena justificación? **

**—¿Elise canta cuando no se lo permiten?—**balbuceó Quinn recordando su conversación con la pequeña días antes.

**—Sí, así es. Por lo visto da igual que estén en mitad de una clase, ella se levanta y canta…así sin más. Y obviamente no puede hacer eso. **

**—Oh…ok**—musitó siendo consciente de como ella había incitado a la pequeña a que cantase cuando le apeteciera, sin saber lo que Rachel le había pedido en reiteradas ocasiones.—**De todas formas, no tienes por qué preocuparte**—trató de desviar de nuevo el tema hacia el motivo principal de la conversación—**Los chicos te preguntarán por tu profesión, querrán que les firmes autógrafos y adoraran a Elise por ser tu hija. Nada más. **

**—Se supone que no solo les tengo que hablar de eso. **

**—Rachel, tienes que ser natural. Ellos verán a una estrella, y tú les vas a demostrar que las estrellas pueden vivir perfectamente enamoradas sin distinguir entre sexos. Cuando salgas de esa tutoría, todos querrán ser como tú, y ello incluye el respeto hacia la** **homosexualidad.**

**—Te veo muy convencida, cuando lo más probable es que me colapse cuando me** **pregunten por qué no tengo marido como sus mamás**—replicó atacando la lasaña que ya reposaba sobre su plato—**O cuando quieran saber cómo tienen bebés dos madres.**

**—No te van a preguntar eso.**

**—Elise lo preguntó, ¿Ya no lo recuerdas?**

**—Sí, sí que lo recuerdo**—respondió Quinn conteniendo la sonrisa.

**—¡No te rías! No tuvo gracia. Si complicado es explicarle a tu hija que dos madres no pueden tener hijos naturales, y que necesitas la ayuda de la ciencia o de un hombre para ello, imagínate hacerlo con 20 niños con padres heterosexuales. **

—**Nadie dijo que fuera sencillo**—volvió a recobrar la serenidad—**Sin embargo, lo hiciste perfecto con Elise. Nada de cuentos o inventos, ella sabe que los bebes nacen cuando dos personas se aman lo suficiente para ello. No necesita saber nada más, Rachel. Hay que simplificarles los conceptos.**

-**¿Ves? Por eso estoy nerviosa. Yo no simplifico, no sé hacerlo porque siempre he buscado algo más. Tú sí sabes hacerlo, por eso te resulta más sencillo.**

**—Cielo**—la interrumpió con dulzura—**Si tanto te preocupa, no lo hagas. Apenas les queda una semana de curso. Elise lo superará y se olvidará de todo con las vacaciones. Juntas podremos explicarle más cosas si sigue teniendo dudas acerca de los hombres, ¿De acuerdo?**

**—No puedo hacer eso**.—Masculló arrepentida—**Ya le dije a la señorita Sheridan que estaría allí, es más…imagino que se lo habrá comentado a los chicos. No puedo echarme atrás ahora.**

**—Mmm…¿Sabes qué? Acabo de tener la mejor de las ideas.**

**—No me voy a hacer la enferma, Quinn. Soy una mujer adulta y tengo responsabilidades.**

**—No pensaba en eso**—replicó rápidamente—**Hablo de Spencer.**

**—¿Spencer? ¿Qué sucede con Spencer?**

**—¿No va a venir a pasar aquí el fin de semana mientras Ash y yo vamos a España?**

**—Eh…sí, de hecho me ha escrito pidiéndome permiso para quedarse en casa, dice que no quiere quedarse a solas en su apartamento. Es idiota, le he dicho que no tiene que pedir permiso alguno. **

**—Pues aprovecha que estará aquí, y pídele que te acompañe. Ella está acostumbrada a dar charlas y podrá echarte una mano si lo necesitas, además…creo recordar que uno de los departamentos en los que trabaja está relacionado con casos de homofobia adolescente. Seguro que sabe cómo expresarse para que los chicos la comprendan perfectamente.**

**—Hey**—musitó Rachel buscándola con la mirada—**Tienes razón, es una buena idea. Estoy segura de que le gustará venir, o al menos podrá indicarme sobre cómo actuar y no fastidiarlo. Ella, ella es perfecta para un asunto como…Oh dios**—susurró deteniendo por completo la conversación y dejando caer el tenedor junto al plato.

**—¿Qué ocurre?—**cuestionó Quinn tras notar como la mirada de Rachel se desviaba por encima de su hombro y la palidez se adueñaba de su rostro, gesto que instintivamente la llevó a girarse también y descubrir el motivo que le había provocado aquel pequeño shock.

Shock que también llegó a ella al descubrir quien se estaba levantando en aquel preciso instante de una de las mesas, y que ya dirigía sus pasos hacia ellas.

—**Quinn**—susurró Rachel obligándola a que regresara la mirada al frente.

Casi 20 años hacía que no la veían. 20 años en los que evidentemente supieron de su vida gracias a la fama que tenía por su proyección como actriz, pero en los que nunca coincidieron bajo el mismo techo, o al menos ninguna de ellas fue consciente de haberlo hecho.

**—¿Es quien creo que es?—**masculló la rubia volviendo la mirada hacia Rachel, que seguía en estado de shock sin saber muy bien cómo actuar. **—¿Viene hacia aquí?**

**—Sí, y no…no sé qué hacer. ¿Qué hago?**

** —No lo sé, ¿Saludarla?**

** —Pero yo…**

**—Hola Rachel**—conversación interrumpida por su voz. Ni Quinn ni Rachel dijeron nada más. Simplemente se miraron por algunos segundos y atendieron a quien a su lado, de pie y con la tensión ocupando su rostro, había tenido el valor de acercarse sin más. **—¿Te acuerdas de mí?—**añadió notando como Quinn ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar y desviaba su mirada hacia el plato, y la morena lo hacía con la misma valentía con la que ella se había presentado.

Rachel alzó la mirada y tensando la mandíbula, dibujó una forzada y débil sonrisa que hizo trillar sus dientes. Decir su nombre ya le dolía, pero su educación estaba por encima de todo. Y en aquel momento debía hacer gala de ella. Tomó aire y tras templar sus nervios, habló.

**—Leisha.**

* * *

#NC3Fic


	10. Antes de la tormenta

You know me, by Robbie Williams.

* * *

Nueve

Antes de la tormenta

Decía Gabriel García Marquez que la memoria del corazón elimina los malos recuerdos y magnifica los buenos, y gracias a ese artificio logramos sobrellevar el pasado. Para Rachel aquella cita enmarcaba toda su vida. Su corazón siempre se había encargado de magnificar los buenos recuerdos, los pocos que lograba recordar y que la habían ayudado a sobrevivir y a ser quien era. Porque su infancia, su adolescencia y su adultez estaban llenas de buenos recuerdos pero también de muchos, muchísimos malos recuerdos que habrían hundido al más valiente, y que no pudieron con ella.

Tal vez todo en su vida se había solucionado, y ahora lograba comprender el motivo por el que algunos de aquellos malos recuerdos habían acontecido sobre ella. Tal vez ahora entendía por qué su madre tuvo que abandonarla cuando nació, pero ese detalle no lograba eliminar el amargor que sentía al recordar lo que vivió cuando no era consciente de ello. Su vida cambió desde ese mismo instante en el que Shelby se vio incapaz de cuidarla, y con ella multitud de vivencias que nacieron de ese momento. Quizás no todos los malos recuerdos estaban relacionados con ese pasaje de su infancia, pero sí tenían parte de culpa en como ella lo trató de manejar o sobrellevar.

Los insultos, el acoso que sufrió por ser hija de dos homosexuales que la adoptaron por el abandono de su madre, percutió en su personalidad y la convirtieron en quien era, por ende, también lo hicieron en la capacidad para afrontar las situaciones que ahora se convertían en esos malos recuerdos.

Uno de aquellos recuerdos que seguían guardados en su corazón, y que evitaba a toda costa recordar, había regresado de manera inesperada a su vida, cuando menos pensaba que podría hacerlo y sobre todo cuando menos deseaba que lo hiciera.

Volver a encontrarse con Leisha, era recordar una parte de su vida que a punto estuvo de destruirla para siempre. Porque tal vez era capaz de afrontar todo cuanto se interpusiera en su camino, pero si aquel fatídico día en el que un coche estuvo a punto de acabar con la vida de Quinn hubiese acabado en tragedia, estaba segura de que no habría podido continuar con la suya propia.

Implicar a Leisha en el accidente de moto de Quinn era un tanto en reversado, ya que directamente no tuvo nada que ver, pero si ella no se hubiese metido en aquella extraña relación que mantenían por aquel entonces, su locura no la habría llevado a forzar un encuentro con el que había sido el chico de su vida, a pesar de dejar de existir en su corazón, y por ende, aquella noche Quinn no habría tenido que acudir en su búsqueda cuando más la necesitaba.

Fue una serie de situaciones, de circunstancias a cada cual más dolorosa, que se iban enlazando y que tenían su principio en ella, en Leisha. En la misma chica que aquella mañana se había personado frente a ella y le había tendido la mano para saludarla como si el tiempo hubiese eliminado cualquier vestigio de rencor. Y no solo lo hizo con ella, sino que también lo hizo con Quinn.

Ver a su mujer retozando con un harem de espectaculares mujeres provenientes de cualquier parte del mundo, era algo que no le iba a provocar aquella sensación de amargor que notó al ver como sus manos se entrelazaban a modo de saludo con las de Leisha, sin nada de afecto o simpatía. Solo por protocolo, por educación. Y era ser consciente de ese sentimiento de celos lo que en aquel instante la tenía aferrada a la almohada, luchando contra un insomnio que poco a poco se apoderaba de ella mientras Quinn, acudía por segunda vez en aquella noche a calmar el desvelo de Elise en su habitación.

Tal vez ambas, tanto Rachel como Elise, tenían diferentes preocupaciones en aquella noche que las alejaba del sueño, pero solo tenían a una sola persona dispuesta a ayudarlas en recuperarlo.

Cuando Quinn regresó a la habitación, Rachel volvía a fingir que dormía, al igual que había fingido no darle importancia a aquel dichoso encuentro con su antigua amiga durante todo el día. Lo que no sabía, era que su mujer ya sabía de antemano que algo le sucedía. Y por supuesto, que no estaba dormida.

Volvió a acomodarse bajo las sábanas, dejando que la oscuridad siguiese invadiendo la habitación y deslizándose hacia el lado que ocupaba Rachel, con la intención de adoptar la perfecta postura para dormir abrazada a ella. Un leve carraspeo de la morena la obligó a hablar.

**—¿No tienes sueño?**—susurró Quinn acercándose a sus hombros, pero Rachel siguió fingiendo estar dormida.—**Rach, sé que estás despierta, ¿Qué te sucede?**

**—¿Cómo sabes que estoy despierta?—**masculló la morena sin abandonar su posición.

**—Por tu respiración. Son muchos años compartiendo cama. ¿Qué te sucede?**

**—Nada, no me sucede nada, Quinn. Vamos, duérmete.**

**—¿Estás segura? **

** —Sí. Elise está dormida, ¿No?**

**—Sí, se ha quedado dormida por fin**—respondió Quinn.

**—Pues perfecto. Ahora duerme tú también, seguro que estás cansada.**

**—Ok**—volvió a acomodarse tras ella—**Buenas noches.**

**—Buenas noches, Quinn**—susurró aferrándose de nuevo al extremo de la almohada, tratando por todos los medios conciliar un sueño que sabía que no iba a llegar. Porque cuando todo lo que sucede en tú mente, se convierte en un continuo golpeo de escenas rememorando momentos vividos en el pasado que ni siquiera quieres recordar, es imposible que encuentres la calma necesaria para lograrlo. Y la cabeza de Rachel en aquella noche no distaba mucho de aquella descripción.

Tres minutos tardó la rubia en volver a intentarlo, cuando el cuarto de los suspiros que dejaba escapar Rachel le hizo perder la paciencia. Se apartó de ella para encender la luz de la mesilla y se reincorporó sobre el cabecero de la cama, esperando su reacción. Reacción que evidentemente no tardó en llegar al notar el movimiento y la luz.

**—¿Qué haces?—**cuestionó observándola con los ojos entrecerrados, evitando que la luz la terminase por cegar.

**—¿Yo? Esperar a que me cuentes de una vez que te sucede y por qué no puedes dormir.**

** —Quinn, estoy bien. Es solo que no tengo mucho sueño**—refunfuñó volviendo a darle la espalda—**Vamos, apaga y duérmete. Has estado prácticamente todo el día trabajando y mañana tienes más cosas que hacer.**

**—¿Qué te pasa, Rachel?**—Insistió por última vez. —¿**Es por ella?**

**—¿Por ella?**—musitó aferrándose a la almohada, evitando que Quinn contemplase la impotencia adueñándose de su rostro.

**—Es por Leisha, ¿Verdad?**

** —¿Qué?—**fingió torpemente**—¿Qué dices? No pienso en ella, ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?**

**—Rachel, deja de hacer el idiota y cuéntame de una vez que te sucede. Si sigues así entonces sí que no me vas a dejar dormir, y no creo que quieras eso, ¿Verdad?**

**—Tal vez debería irme a otra habitación**—gruñó de nuevo al tiempo que se destapaba y hacia el intento de abandonar la cama. Intento que evidentemente quedó en nada cuando Quinn decidió detenerla a su lado.

—**Rachel, por favor**—suplicó centrándose en sus ojos, logrando que ella también lo hiciera. Y fue ese el detalle que supuso que cediera y se dejase vencer por lo evidente. **—¿Te sientes mal por ella?**—insistió buscando algún tipo de respuesta.

**—No, no me siento mal por ella**—respondió al tiempo que volvía a dejarse caer sobre la almohada—**Me siento mal por mí, porque soy una estúpida.**

**—¿Por qué dices eso? Tú no has hecho nada.**

**—No hice nada, solo me limité a saludarla como si nada hubiera sucedido siendo la más hipócrita del universo, cuando era evidente que ella si estaba siendo honesta. **

** —Oh dios…Rachel, ¿De verdad estás así porque tienes remordimientos?**

**—No, no son remordimientos, son…celos.**

** —¿Qué? **—Se giró rápidamente hacia ella**—¿Celos de qué? Rachel, Leisha es actriz pero no te llega ni a la altura de los tobillos. Que haya aparecido así de repente con esos aires de grandeza que le acompañan y hablando de esa película con Brad Pitt, no es motivo para que tengas celos. Es ella la que…**

**—No son celos profesionales**—interrumpió—**Ha sido ver cómo te tomaba la mano y no he podido evitar pensar en lo que sucedió**—masculló cruzándose de brazos—**Creo que nunca lo voy a superar.**

** —¿Celos porque la saludé?—**cuestionó Quinn completamente incrédula—**Rachel, lo hice por educación. **

** —Lo sé, sé que lo hiciste por educación y no te lo estoy recriminando**—la miró—**Es mi cabeza, es mi mente la que me está jugando una mala pasada. Lo siento. ¿Ves? Por eso te he dicho que durmieses, ahora seremos dos las que no dejamos de pensar y no dormiremos en toda la noche.**

** —Shhh**—susurró acercándose con dulzura—**Rachel, han pasado casi 20 años. La última vez que la vi fue honesta conmigo, ¿Lo recuerdas? Nos ayudó a destruir toda esa basura que pretendían sacar de ti por culpa de Helen. **

**—No es necesario que me recuerdes nada porque sé que no tengo motivos para sentir celos…pero me es inevitable. No me gusta recordar lo que sucedió, y últimamente todo me hace que recuerde esa época.**

**—¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? -**Resopló un tanto resignada. Rachel volvía a reincorporarse sobre el cabecero y se cruzaba de brazos ante la atenta y confusa mirada de Quinn.**—¿Qué sucede, Rachel?—**insistió al notar como el silencio se prolongaba.

**—No, no lo sé Quinn. Creo que el karma está tratando de decirme algo relacionado con el pasado y no soy capaz de verlo. Ayer, cuando subí a mostrarle el piano a Henry, me dijo algo que…no sé, me desconcertó un poco.**

** —¿Qué te dijo? ¿Te pidió matrimonio de verdad?**

** —¿Qué? ¡No!, ¿Cómo va a hacer eso?**

**—No lo sé, pero veo tu cara y te juro que me empiezo a poner nerviosa**—masculló sin dejar de mirarla**— ¿Qué dijo?**

**—Me preguntó que por qué no había venido a Nueva York cuando me gradué en el instituto. **

**—¿Por qué no viniste a Nueva York?—**repitió Quinn**—Porque querías quedarte en Los Ángeles, ¿No?—**cuestionó con algo de dudas. Dudas que ella nunca tuvo y que en aquel instante, mientras contemplaba el rostro apenado de su mujer, aparecieron en ella.

**—Sí**—respondió con rotundidad—**Yo quise quedarme en Los Ángeles porque creía que era lo mejor para mí, y para las dos.**

**—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué estás así?**

**—Porque no podido dejar de pensar en cómo habrían sido las cosas si yo me hubiese lanzado a venir aquí desde el principio. ¿Cómo habría sido mi vida? Tal vez tú…tú habrías conocido a Leisha y te habrías enamorado de ella, y ahora estarías casada con ella y yo…llevaría 20 años triunfando en Broadway o tal vez todo lo contrario, me habría hundido al no tener tu apoyo. Y Elise…Elise no existiría.**

**—Rachel, Rachel**—la detuvo—**Ok, no me gusta nada que pienses en esas cosas. Es absurdo. **

** —¿Por qué es absurdo? ¿Acaso tú sabes lo que habría sucedido si yo decido venirme?**

** —Pues habría sucedido que en vez de vivir juntas el primer año, lo habríamos hecho después de que yo me graduase. Porque seguro que me habría trasladado hasta aquí para vivir con mi novia, la super estrella de Broadway. **

**—¿Habrías seguido queriendo estar conmigo aun viviendo separadas? **

**—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?—**le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro—**Te recuerdo que llevo enamorada de ti desde los…12 o 13 años, y que estuve dos años haciéndote la vida imposible por un estúpido error de crías. Y que cuando por fin logré que me quisieras, te insistí en que pasaras un año al otro lado del mundo mientras yo me desvelaba por las noches para poder hablar contigo por video llamada. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no habría aceptado que eligieras Nueva York? Rachel, todo lo que hemos vivido es lo que nos ha hecho llegar hasta aquí, ahora. Y eso es lo único que importa. ¿Qué habría sucedido si la noche del baile de promoción no me hubieses acompañado y te hubieses marchado con Jesse? ¿Qué habría sucedido si aquella noche en la fiesta de aquella animadora que ni siquiera recuerdo como se llamaba, la botella no se hubiera detenido frente a mí, y nunca nos hubiéramos besado? No puedes cambiar el pasado, es el que vivimos y es el que tenemos que recordar, nada más.**

**—Tienes…tienes razón**—balbuceó sin demasiada convicción, y Quinn no pudo evitar acercarse a ella.

**—¿Por qué te preguntó eso Henry? ¿De qué hablabais para que sacase esa conversación?**

—**Nada, no fue por nada en concreto…solo hablábamos de la gira y de mis vacaciones. Me dijo que yo debería haber triunfado cuando no tenía responsabilidades y así habría disfrutado más.**

**—¿Disfrutado más?**—cuestionó volviendo a separarse de ella**—¿Acaso no disfrutas ahora?**

Error, pensó Rachel tras escuchar aquella pregunta. Y error el no saber camuflar sus gestos y regalarle una respuesta más tranquilizadora.

**—No, no es que no disfrute, Quinn. Es solo que…ya sabes, no es lo mismo subirte a un escenario cuando solo tienes que hacer eso, que cuando tienes miles de cosas en la mente.**

** —¿Qué cosas tienes en la mente?**

**—Déjalo Quinn**—se giró hacia ella sin pensarlo, dispuesta a regalarle un beso y darle las buenas noches para no tener que profundizar más en una conversación que podría acabar en tensión. Pero evidentemente Quinn no iba a permitir quedarse sin una respuesta. Con sutileza esquivó el beso sin dejar de mirarla.

**—¿Qué te pasa, Rachel?—**Insistió algo más seria.

**—Nada, no pasa nada.**

** —Rachel…**—susurró amenazante y la morena volvió a dejarse caer sobre la almohada.—**Si no quieres preocuparme, dime lo que sucede.**

** —No sucede nada. Es normal que esté preocupada, Quinn. No sé, me fui de gira después de lo de tu madre y te dejé a solas con Elise, y también ha sido la primera vez que paso tantos días sin estar con ella…y, y bueno es lógico que me preocupe y que piense en vosotras, en si estáis bien o no, en miles de cosas que pueden pasar y que yo no podía solucionar porque no estaba, ¿Entiendes?**

**—No, no lo entiendo. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que disfrutes o no actuando?**

** —Pues tiene que ver mucho**—replicó**—No es lo mismo subirse a un escenario sin preocupaciones a hacerlo pensando en quienes te importan. Y yo no he dejado de pensar en vosotras en ningún momento durante la gira. Tanto que había veces que incluso pensé en abandonar.**

**—¿Abandonar?**—balbuceó desconcertada, tanto que ésta vez fue ella quien tomó la determinación de abandonar la cama y observarla de pie, junto a los pies de la misma**.—¿Estabas pensando en abandonar el teatro solo porque no confías en mí?**

**—¿Qué? ¡No!, Quinn no hablo de eso.**

** —Es lo que acabas de decir. Estabas preocupada porque no estabas aquí para solucionar los posibles problemas que pudiesen surgir. Y eso solo significa que no confías en mí para afrontarlos.**

**—Quinn, no sigas por ahí porque estás equivocándote**—la interrumpió—**Estaba preocupada porque tú no estabas bien, porque no quería estar lejos de ti…ni de Elise. Por supuesto que confío en ti. ¡Por amor de Dios!, me has demostrado miles de veces que estás más capacitada que yo para llevar una familia, pero eso no quita que no me sienta extraña estando lejos de vosotras. ¿Entiendes? **

** —Ok, nos extrañas…te resulta difícil estar lejos de Elise. Perfecto, lo comprendo—**replicó sin dejar de mirarla**—¿Pero de verdad eso es motivo para que pienses en abandonar? ¿De verdad no estás disfrutando del teatro?**

** —Solo fue un pensamiento pasajero—**musitó desviando la mirada hacia sus manos—**Cuando regrese todo volverá a ser como siempre. Necesitaba las vacaciones.**—Se excusó, pero aquella excusa no convenció en absoluto a Quinn, que empezaba realmente a ponerse nerviosa.—**Relájate, no pasa nada que no tenga solución.**

—**Rachel, que tú, precisamente tú, no disfrutes con el teatro no es algo para tomar con calma. Es tu vida. Sí, ya sé que me has repetido hasta la saciedad que lo primero que te importa es la familia y me parece perfecto, a mí me sucede igual. Pero se supone que has nacido para estar donde estas ahora, para subirte a un escenario de Broadway y hacer lo que más te gusta hacer. Si me dices que no disfrutas de ello es que algo va mal.**

—**Nada va mal. Ya te lo he dicho Quinn, solo ha sido una mala racha…o que se yo, tal vez no esté preparada para olvidarme de mi mujer y de mi hija mientras estoy actuando. Tal vez no tengo esa capacidad que se necesita para ser actriz y madre. Tal vez no sirvo…**

**—No, no no…—**la interrumpió Quinn regresando a la cama, pero ésta vez deslizándose hasta quedar frente a ella sentada sobre sus rodillas—**En primer lugar tú eres capaz de todo, absolutamente todo. Eres una buena madre, eres una buena esposa, eres una buena amiga, eres una buena amante y eres una impresionante artista**—mencionó contabilizando con sus propios dedos—**Si lo estás pasando mal, si tienes una mala racha porque mi situación te haya podido influir o porque sea la primera vez que te separas de Elise, entiendo que decidas descansar y tengas esa sensación, pero no te voy a permitir que pienses en abandonar.**

**—Eso sería mi decisión.**

** —No, ni hablar**—se mostró seria—**Escúchame Rachel Berry, durante diez años te he visto luchar por llegar hasta donde estás ahora, y diez años después he visto como atrasabas este momento porque quería prepararte a conciencia, porque decías que necesitabas formarte como persona antes que hacerlo como actriz. Ahora lo tienes todo. Eres una excelente persona, inteligente y con talento. Tienes una familia que te adora, tienes un precioso hogar en Nueva York y una mujer que daría la vida por ti—**dejó escapar media sonrisa—**Hablo en serio, soy capaz de dar mi vida por ti**—repitió suavizando la tensión que la morena mantenía en su rostro—**Y teniéndolo todo como lo tienes, es hora de que te dediques a lo que siempre has soñado. Rachel Berry se ha caído muchas veces y siempre se ha levantado. No puedes permitir abandonar en un tropiezo. **

**—Quinn…**

** —No, te estoy hablando completamente en serio. Me da igual que solo haya sido un pensamiento, pero por los pensamientos empiezan las decisiones, y me niego a que eso siga rondando por tu mente. **

**—Quinn…**

** —Rachel**—volvió a evitar que la interrumpiese— ¿**Sabes cuál es una de mis mayores ilusiones?**

** —Si no me lo has contado, no…no la sé.**

**—Sueño con que llegue el día en el que Barbra Streisand pronuncie tu nombre para entregarte el Tony a la mejor actriz protagonista. Sueño con estar a tu lado y ser la primera persona que te abrace y te bese, que me dediques ese premio desde el escenario. He soñado con ese momento desde que te vi cantando por primera vez en el recreo de nuestro colegio en Fairbrooks, y no pienso permitir que se desvanezca cuando esta tan cerca de suceder.**

** —Dudo que a Barbra vaya a tener fuerzas para entregarme un premio…se hace mayor, muy a mi pesar**—balbuceó conteniendo la emoción. Emoción que evidentemente era provocada por aquellas palabras que le estaba regalando Quinn, y no precisamente por la mención a quien había sido su ídolo desde la infancia.

—**Pues con más razón tienes que seguir luchando y disfrutando. Cuánto antes lo consigas, más probabilidades de cumplir mi ilusión**—le guiñó el ojo al tiempo que con suavidad, deslizaba sus dedos por la mejilla de Rachel— **Y tú quieres que todas mis ilusiones se lleven a cabo, ¿Verdad?**

** —¿Cómo lo haces?**—susurró con ternura.

**—¿Cómo hago qué?**

** —¿Cómo haces que cada día que pasa me enamore más de ti? **

**—¿De verdad sigues enamorándote de mí cada día? Es mucho tiempo el que llevamos juntas, creo que es imposible que puedas enamorarme más, en todo caso empezarías a des enamorarte. ¿Existe esa palabra? Debería preguntarle a Santana, ahora que está tan elocuente con las palabras seguro que sabe si existe o no.**

** —En mi vocabulario no existe**—respondió Rachel contagiándose de la leve sonrisa que esbozaba Quinn al bromear con su amiga—**Y sí, cada día que pasa me enamoro más de ti. Mi único dolor es no haberlo hecho cuando te conocí.**

**—Es lógico que no te enamorases de mí cuando me conociste**—replicó regresando a su lado para volver a acomodarse sobre la almohada—**Yo tampoco lo habría hecho en tu lugar.**

** —¡No hables así! ¿Por qué dices eso?**

** —¿Por qué va a ser? ¿Recuerdas como era de pequeña? ¿Quién se iba a enamorar de mí? Y no hablo del físico solo, también hablo de mi personalidad**—sonrió divertida—**Es el ser más raro del planeta.**

** —¿Tú? ¿Te tengo que recordar cómo era yo y aun así quisiste ser mi amiga?**

—**No tenías elección, ni yo tampoco**—bromeó al tiempo que la rodeaba con su brazo y la obligaba a descansar a su lado—**Yo era la desadaptada social y tú la insoportable repipi.**

** —¿Insoportable repipi?**—recriminó golpeándola con sutileza en el costado**—¿Qué es eso de repipi?**

** —Aww…deja de golpearme repipi**—se quejó divertida—,** es cierto, eras así.**

**—Ok…si sigues diciendo eso te vas a dormir al sofá. ¿Entendido?—**le amenazó con diversión.

**—Mmm, ni hablar**—esquivó el tercero de los golpecitos antes de abrazarla y obligarla a que quedase más unida a ella—**No vuelvo a dormir fuera de ésta cama nunca más.**

**—Dormirás en España dentro de dos días.**

** —Eso no cuenta repipi**.—Replicó divertida intensificando el abrazo.

—**Uhhh, cierra la boca Lucy Caboo…**

—**Shhhh**—la silenció rápidamente—**No te atreverás a decir eso, ¿No? Es un golpe bajo, muy bajo.**

Rachel alzó la mirada hacia ella, le regaló la mayor de sus sonrisas y sin dejar que el aire se interpusiera entre ellas susurró.

**—Ponme a prueba…Es probable que te envíe a España yo misma, mañana…**

_Fairbrooks Elementary School. Lima (Ohio)_

_Septiembre 2003_

**—Hola**

** —Hola.**

** —Me llamo Spencer.**

** —Yo Rachel, Rachel Berry**—musitó apenada.

**—Lo sé, lo ha dicho el profesor Jhonson. ¿De dónde eres? **

** —De…de aquí. De Lima.**

**—Ah, ok. Es que como eres nueva, pensé que venías de otro lugar. ¿Por qué estás aquí sola? ¿No vienes a jugar con las chicas?**

** —Mmm, me gustaría**—sonrió con timidez**—Pero ninguna de ellas me ha invitado a hacerlo, y se han reído de mí en la clase.**

** —Lógico, te has caído delante de todos**—rió despreocupada—**Pero no te preocupes, siempre lo hacen con todos. ¿Te gusta jugar a algo?**

** —Eh, sí…me gusta cantar. Y canto muy bien.**

** —¿Ah sí?**

—**Sí, y voy a clases de ballet y el año que viene tengo que ir a dar clases de teatro y de canto. Tengo que prepararme muy bien, voy a ser actriz de Broadway, ¿Lo sabias?**

** —Pues no, no lo sabía. Y a parte de cantar, ¿Haces algo más?**

** —Mmm, pues no. **

**—¿Quieres ser animadora? Mi hermano Glen dice que las animadoras son las más guapas. Yo quiero ser animadora cuando estemos en séptimo grado, así podré seguir siéndolo en la secundaria. Podrías apuntarte conmigo, ¿Quieres?**

**—Eh, no lo sé**—balbuceó un tanto desconcertada—**Tendría que preguntárselo a mis padres. **

** —Seguro que tu mamá quiere que seas animadora. A mi madre le encanta la idea, y mi hermano Glen juega al baloncesto. Clay no juega al baloncesto, pero también opina lo mismo. **

** —¿Quién es Clay?**

** —Mi hermano. Otro más—**añadió sonriente**—¿Tú cuantos hermanos tienes?**

** —Ninguno. Mis papas no tienen más hijos.**

** —¿Por qué? ¿Tu mamá no quiere?**

—**Yo, yo no tengo mamá**—musitó la pequeña desviando la mirada al frente—**Solo tengo papas, dos…—**tragó saliva.

**—¿Dos papás?**

** —Ajam…son muy buenos conmigo.**

** —¡Es genial!**—exclamó sorprendida

**—¿Lo es?—**cuestionó Rachel confusa.

**—¡Sí! Debe ser genial tener dos papás, seguro que te compran muchas cosas. Mi padre siempre me compra cosas y mi madre se enfada, porque dice que me consiente demasiado, pero…a mí me encanta que lo haga. Supongo que tener dos papás es más divertido. ¿No?**

**—Eh…sí—**sonrió sorprendía—**Lo es, es muy divertido.**

** —Genial, entonces ¿Vas a querer ser animadora conmigo?**

** —Bu…bueno**—balbuceó de nuevo—**Pero tengo que preguntarles a mis padres antes.**

** —Está bien. Seguro que dicen que sí. Hey, Me gusta tu jersey. Es bonito.**

** —Gracias…eh, oye…¿Ella es tu amiga?**

** —¿Quién?**

** —Ella**—repitió señalando al frente.

**—Ah, ¿Lucy? Sí, es mi amiga. Espera…¡Lucy! ¡Ven!—**gritó abandonando su asiento en el banco. **—¡Ven con nosotras! Es muy tímida**—añadió con apenas un susurro, mientras observaban como la chica ya caminaba directa hacia ellas—**Hey Lucy, Rachel te quiere conocer. Rachel—**miró a la morena**—Ella es Lucy. Es mi mejor amiga. Rachel es cantante, ¿Verdad?**

** —Sí—**respondió Rachel sin apartar la mirada de la otra chica—**Hola.**

**—Hola**—musitó Lucy tímidamente**.—¿Te hiciste daño en la caída?**

** —Eh…no, estoy bien.**

** —Ok**

** —¡Spencer! ¡Vamos está a punto de empezar el partido!—**se escuchó a lo lejos, interrumpiendo la extraña y breve conversación que mantenían.

**—Ok chicas, me tengo que ir. ¿Os venís?**

**—Eh…yo no**—respondió Lucy—**Voy, voy a seguir por…por ahí**.—Señaló a su alrededor—**Estoy haciendo…cosas.**

** —Ok. ¿Y tú Rachel? ¿Te vienes?**

** —Tengo que comerme mi sándwich**—respondió mostrando su divertida tartera del Mago de Oz—**Tal vez después vaya.**

**—Ok. Pues luego os veo**—respondió Spencer sin darle importancia.

**—¡Spencer!—**volvieron a gritar.

**—¡Voy!—**replicó ella apartándose de sus dos amigas, que tras observar cómo se alejaba guardaron silencio por algunos minutos.

**—¿Quieres sentarte aquí?—**cuestionó Rachel rompiendo el silencio y Lucy asintió sin más, ocupando el asiento que minutos antes pertenecía a Spencer**.—¿Quieres?—**añadió ofreciéndole el sándwich.

**—¿De qué es?**

**—Mmm de bacon y cosas verdes. No me gusta mucho, pero mis padres me obligan a comerlo.**

** —¿No te gusta? Parece delicioso. Yo tengo barritas de muesli. Y están horribles**—respondió mostrándole.

**—¿Lo cambiamos?**

**—Vale**—respondió sonriente sacando del interior de su tartera dos de las barritas—**Mi madre no quiere que coma cosas deliciosas. Dice que todo lo que sabe bien, engorda.**

** —No creo que un sándwich engorde mucho, y si lo hace tampoco pasa nada…¿No?**

**—Eso digo yo**—añadió segundos antes de regalarle el primer bocado al delicioso sándwich que permanecía entre sus manos**.—Está muy bueno.**

**—Me alegro**—sonrió Rachel**—¿No eres animadora?**

**—¿Yo? No, claro que no.**

** —¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?**

**—No puedo ser animadora, y tampoco me dejarían. No me dejan jugar con ellas, dicen que no sé bailar bien. ¿Tú sabes bailar?**

—**Sí. Bailo muy bien**—respondió Rachel devorando la barrita de muesli—**De hecho, creo que soy la mejor bailarina de todo Lima, y la mejor cantante.**

** —¿Si? ¿Y puedes cantar ahora? Me gustaría oírte.**

Ojos abierto a más no poder, la boca repleta de trocitos de cereales y chocolate y la sorpresa paralizando su menudo cuerpo sentado en el banco. Acababa de oír las palabras mágicas. Las que siempre deseaba oír cuando hablaba de su gran pasión.

**—¿Estás bien?—**cuestionó de nuevo Lucy.

**—¿Quieres que cante aquí, ahora, para ti?**

** —Seria genial**—respondió con una tímida sonrisa adueñándose de su regordida cara, al tiempo que se acomodaba las enormes gafas. **—¿No quieres?**

Soltó el resto de la barrita en el interior de su tartera, la cual colocó en el banco segundos antes de levantarse y enfrentarse a la pequeña Lucy, que devorando su nuevo sándwich de bacon la miraba expectante. Rachel sacudió los trocitos que habían quedado sobre su falda y se limpió la boca con la manga de su jersey de renos. Tomó aire, se erigió en una majestuosa postura e hizo una reverencia al tiempo que dibujaba su mejor sonrisa.

—**Me llamo Rachel Berry**—dijo con orgullo**—, y ésta canción se la quiero dedicar a Lucy, mi nueva mejor amiga…**

* * *

#3NCFic


	11. Un diez

Diez

Un diez

La pócima mágica. No había otra descripción posible para argumentar ese don nato que poseía Quinn de lograr que todos sus miedos se esfumasen, y las ganas de continuar caminando con paso firme regresaran a ella. Y ni siquiera era consciente de que tenía ese don, esa magia de lograr con una sola mirada lo que nadie era capaz de lograr en ella con cientos de palabras, de halagos desmesurados que copaban las portadas de revistas, y la multitud de aplausos y sonrisas que recibía tras cada actuación. No se lo había dicho, pero tampoco era necesario hacerlo.

Rachel solo necesitó dormir abrazada a ella después de confesarle su pequeña, aunque grande tratándose de alguien como ella, desilusión en el teatro, y recibir su dulce mirada llena de valentía para entender que estaba destinada a seguir caminando sobre un escenario, que aquella extraña locura de abandonar su gran pasión que merodeó por su mente cuando se encontraba en el Teatro Orpheum de Phoenix, a casi 4.000 kilómetros de su hogar y de su familia, solo fue eso, una extraña y volátil locura. Fue tanta la ansiedad que sintió desde aquel momento hasta completar la gira con 20 actuaciones más, que llegó incluso a convencerse de que sería su último trabajo sobre los escenarios. Que lo único que quería hacer a partir de entonces era estar cerca de Elise y de Quinn, saciando la necesidad de vivir ligada al teatro dando clases a los más pequeños en cualquier escuela, o tal vez opositar para ser profesora en NYADA y preparar a conciencia a quienes algún día llegarían a ocupar las marquesinas de los mejores teatros de Broadway.

Pero todo ese barullo desapareció, y lo hizo gracias a Quinn y su don de persuasión, sin embargo, fue Glen quien terminó por convencerla, aunque de esto su representante ni siquiera fue consciente.

—**Le dije al representante de Howard que no vamos a depender de su calendario—**sonó contundente tras dar un sorbo a la taza de café que con esmero le había preparado Rachel—**Le he avisado que tiene un mes para decidirse y concretar fechas. En Julio mi única preocupación será girarme en la hamaca para no broncearme solo mi perfecto y escultural trasero.**

** —¿Broncearte? Dirás teñirte de rojo, ¿No?**—bromeó Rachel sentada frente a él.

**—¿Qué dices? Yo me pongo moreno, no soy como Quinn que parece un cangrejo de rio cuando pasa una hora al sol.**

** —Si te vuelves a meter con Quinn, te vas de mi casa**—le amenazó divertida.

**—Ok, no desvíes el tema de conversación. ¿Estás de acuerdo con mi ultimátum a Howard?**

**—Ya te dije que sí. No pienso ni tengo necesidad de depender de ningún productor con más ego que méritos. **

**—Ok, pasando página**—musitó deslizando el dedo por la pantalla de su tablet—**Tengo dos reuniones concertadas con Edward Thomson y Marcus Montgomery. Tienen en mente un proyecto para mediados del año que viene, no tengo muy en claro de que se trata pero va a estar respaldado por la Universal Broad…**

** —¿Para mediados del año que viene?**—le interrumpió—**Eso es mucho tiempo, ¿No?**

—**Tú me dijiste que querías un año sabático**—alzó la mirada hacia ella—**Si contamos con que has terminado hace tres semanas, juraría que tus vacaciones prolongadas no se terminan hasta Mayo del año que viene.**

** —No creo que esté tanto tiempo sin hacer nada. **

** —¿Entonces? ¿Quieres que acepte propuestas a corto plazo?**

—**Para después de verano estará bien…tal vez principio de invierno, ¿Ok?**

**—Perfecto**—sonrió convencido—**Me parece perfecto, pero…¿A qué se debe ese cambio? Todavia me tiembla el pulso cuando recuerdo tu llamada diciéndome que estabas cansada del teatro. **

** —Estaba cansada, tú lo has dicho**—repitió—**Y lo sigo estando. Pero solo fue un berrinche inoportuno. Necesito unos meses de descanso y volveré a estar en perfectas condiciones.**

** —Ok, me parece perfecto.**

** —Eso sí**—le interrumpió—**Procura que sean proyectos importantes, y que no salga de Broadway. No quiero viajar, quiero que la gente decida que merece la pena venir hasta aquí para verme, así que la obra tiene que merecer la pena.**

**—¿Aires de grandeza? No recordaba ese tono en tu voz, hace mucho tiempo que no lo utilizas.**

—**No son aires de nada**—masculló la morena—**Es solo que ya va siendo hora de dar la campanada. Tengo o mejor dicho, me siento en deuda con alguien y quiero demostrarle que soy la mejor.**

** —Mmm, esto me suena a pequeña crisis matrimonial que Quinn ha solucionado con sus magníficas artes para convencer**—Sonrió divertido, pero a Rachel como siempre, no le gustaba en absoluto aquel tipo de bromas.

**—Ok, es la tercera vez que lo haces…y ya me cansé, si no tienes nada más que decirme acerca de mi trabajo, te quedas aquí solo a esperar a Spencer, porque yo no te soporto más.**

—**Hey…hey, espera**—trató de detenerla y que no abandonase la cocina, donde estaban llevando a cabo aquella improvisada reunión mientras esperaban la llegada de Spencer, Ashley y Quinn, que se encargaba de recogerlas del aeropuerto.—**No te pongas así, solo estoy bromeando.**

—**Glen, ¿Podrías madurar de una jodida vez? Tienes casi cuarenta años y sigues con las mismas estúpidas bromas que ni siquiera tienen gracia. ¿No te das cuenta que escuchar una y otra vez esas cosas hacen que me sienta mal? **

—**No lo estoy diciendo en serio, Rachel—**se excusó—**Vamos, sabes que me gusta bromear…**

—**No es divertido que de cada tres bromas, una vaya dirigida a mi matrimonio con Quinn. Y mucho menos que esas bromas pesadas siempre hablen de que algo va mal entre nosotras. ¿Qué sucede? Tú estás casado, eres feliz ¿No? ¿Te gustaría que yo me dedicase a cuestionar tu vida junto a Brenda constantemente?**

** —Rachel, relájate**—la interrumpió recuperando la seriedad—**Ok, lo siento, siento si te ofenden mis bromas pero…no sé, no lo hago con malas intenciones. No soy un capullo. **

** —¿Y por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué diablos tienes que hacerlo?**

—**Porque…porque sé que no va a suceder nada**—se adelantó hasta quedar frente a ella—**Sois una familia perfecta, si no me burlo de vosotras, ¿De quién lo voy a hacer? ¿De Aiden que está a punto de divorciarse? ¿De mi hermana sabiendo que Ashley es capaz de organizar un secuestro exprés y hacerme desaparecer cuando esté duchándome? No, bromeo contigo porque sé que todo lo que digo es lo más estúpido que podría decir, nada más. **

** —Pues lo siento Glen, pero te aseguro que cada vez que abres esa bocaza que tienes para soltar alguna de tus lindezas, me entran ganas de romper con todo y despedirte.**

**—¿Qué? ¡Vamos! ¿Dónde vas a encontrar un representante mejor que yo?—**Volvió a burlarse.

**—¡Oh dios!, déjame en paz…estoy cansada de escuchar tu voz**—masculló abandonando la cocina.

Cansada y nerviosa. Igual sabía que la broma de Glen no había sido para tanto, pero no podía tener otra reacción cuando ya empezaba a notar los nervios que sentía cada vez que Quinn organizaba algún viaje lejos de ella. Normalmente no solía hacerlo al menos con un intervalo de dos meses, pero en aquellas semanas ya era la tercera vez que Quinn abandonaba su hogar por más de tres días por culpa del trabajo, justo cuando ella más necesitaba estar en casa y disfrutar de la vida familiar que tanto había añorado durante los 5 meses de gira. Y ese tercer viaje consecutivo en tan poco espacio de tiempo estaba perjudicándola mucho más que los otros. Por la lejanía del lugar al que acudía y por la falta de tiempo para asimilarlo. Sí, tal vez cuatro días no eran muchos para adquirir ese grado de ansiedad, pero sí lo era el hecho de saber que si iba a necesitarla en un momento determinado, no estaría a un par de horas de vuelo de ella sino que tendría que recorrer medio mundo para hacerlo. Y eso no le gustaba en absoluto.

Lo único que la tranquilizaba era saber que no iba a estar a solas con Elise. No solo Glen iba a estar en Nueva York en aquellos días, aunque en aquel instante lo que más deseaba era que estuvieses lejos de ella, sino que también lo haría quien en ese mismo momento esperaba impaciente a que Quinn abriese la puerta de su hogar para dejarle entrar y descansar.

Rachel ni siquiera se percató de la llegada del trío más la pequeña, quien por lo visto también había acudido al aeropuerto a recibirlas.

**—¡Hola mamá! ¡Mira!—**la hiperactividad de Elise fue lo primero que Rachel percibió tras ver como se abría la puerta. Y agradeció la efusividad de su hija porque el rostro serio que portaban Quinn, Spencer y Ashley, dejaba mucho que desear y la alertaba de que algo no iba bien.—**Un diez, ¡Mamá! ¡He sacado un diez en matemáticas!—**exclamó balanceando frente a su cara la prueba con la nota**—¡Un diez! Mamá dice que podré ir al cine gracias a este diez, ¿Iremos?**

—**Eh…claro, claro que sí—**respondió abrazándola, como solía hacer cada vez que llegaba del colegio. Y lo mejor que podía recibir en aquel instante, ya que acababa por completo con su mal humor, y su inquietud por saber cómo le había ido en aquel día a la pequeña. Después de la llamada de atención que recibió la semana anterior, conocer como seguía actuando su hija en clases era primordial para ella**.—¿Cómo ha ido el día?**

** —¡Bien! Ha sido genial, ¡mamá!, y la Srta. Sheridan me va a dejar bailar a mi sola en la fiesta.**

** —¿¡De veras!?**

** —¡Sí!, y me ha dicho que el viernes vendrás a clase, ¿Vendrás?**—cuestionó sonriente.

—**Por supuesto. **

** —¡Genial!, quiero que mis amigos sepan que eres una gran artista.**

**—Lo sabrán**—respondió al tiempo que volvía a abrazarla, y segundo antes de recibir la interrupción que ya esperaba.

**—¡Hey!—**gritó Glen adentrándose en el salón**—¿Dónde está mi chica favorita?—**cuestionó divertido y la pequeña no tardó en desprenderse de los brazos de su madre para correr hacia él, y realizar la misma demostración orgullosa de su perfecta nota en matemáticas.

—**Hola….soy tu hermana, estoy aquí**—el sarcasmo inundaba el tono de voz de Spencer tras adentrarse en el salón y caminar directa hacia Rachel, observando como su hermano apenas le prestó atención.

**—Pero Elise es más importante**—respondió el chico regalándole una burlona sonrisa**—¿Sabes lo que estaba haciendo Skimbles?—**miró a la pequeña.

**—¿El qué?**

** —¡Ven!, vamos al jardín…y te lo muestro**—murmuró invitándola a que siguiese sus pasos hacia el mismo.

—**Lleva dos semanas sin verme y así es como me recibe—**se quejó Spencer tras ver como su hermano ni siquiera la saludaba.

—**Déjalo, tu hermano está teniendo uno de esos días en lo que es más que probable que termine despidiéndolo—**musitó Rachel segundos antes de abrazar a la pequeña de los Carlin**.—¿Cómo estás, cielo?—**susurró con dulzura mientras la abrazaba**—¿Qué tal el viaje?**

**—Un horror. Me canso si estoy demasiado tiempo sentada, y me duelen las piernas si camino mucho**—se quejó sin perder la sonrisa dulce que siempre le regalaba.

—**Te entiendo, pero tranquila…aquí podrás descansar todo lo que necesites. ¡Oh dios! Está enorme**—añadió acariciando la prominente barriga de la rubia. –**Dios, ya mismo estará aquí con nosotras.**

** —No sabes las ganas que tengo de verle**—respondió justo cuando Ashley se adentraba en la casa portando dos maletas, y Quinn tras ella cerrando la comitiva.—**Estoy tan emocionada y nerviosa, y…uff, creo que las hormonas me están pasando factura.**

** —¿De veras?—**interrumpió Ashley con el sarcasmo ocupando cada gesto de su rostro**—¡No me había dado cuenta!**

**—¡Cállate!—**Le ordenó desafiante su mujer.—**Deja de hablar, porque no te soporto…**

** —Eso es porque no te has escuchado a ti misma.**

**—¡Hey!—**intervino Rachel completamente desconcertada**—¿Qué está pasando aquí?**

**—Nada, es ella…parece que es la única embarazada del mundo, o yo que sé**—respondió Ashley al tiempo que la saludaba con un abrazo—**Está insoportable, nada le parece bien. No sé para qué ha venido. ¿Por qué no te has quedado en los Ángeles con tu madre? **

**—Tengo cosas que hacer aquí**—replicó Spencer realmente enfadada— **Así que deja de cuestionarme qué hago aquí, ¿Ok?**

—**Chicas, podéis dejar de discutir**—volvió a hablar Rachel.

—**Necesito utilizar el baño**—se quejó Ashley esquivándolas.

—**Pues sube a la segunda planta, porque yo voy a utilizar el de aquí abajo**—respondió Spencer desafiante, ante la atenta y desconcertada mirada de Rachel que seguía sin comprender la actitud de sus amigas.

**—¿Qué diablos está pasando?—**murmuró dirigiendo su mirada hacia la única persona que quedó en el salón tras ver como la pareja se alejaban para utilizar sendos baños. Quinn terminaba de deshacerse de su chaqueta y del bolso mientras era testigo de lo sucedido.

—**No lo sé, pero te aseguro que si lo llego a saber les habría enviado a un taxi para recogerlas. Spencer está realmente insoportable. No solo no ha parado de quejarse, sino que además parece que todo le sienta mal, no sé…algo le pasa, y me estaban poniendo histérica**—masculló acercándose a ella para regalarle un pequeño y sutil beso a modo de saludo.—**Si están así ahora, no quiero pensar cómo van a estar cuando nazca el bebé y no las deje dormir**—añadió recuperando una débil sonrisa.

—**Mejor no pensarlo. ¿Y Elise? ¿Ha sacado un diez en matemáticas?¿Desde cuándo les califican las tareas?**

** —Pues por lo visto…esa será la primera calificación—**amplió la sonrisa—**Tenían que hacer una serie de ejercicios en grupo y ha sido de las mejores, al menos eso me ha dicho la profesora.**

**—¿Has hablado con ella?—**se interesó al notar como la sonrisa empezaba a disolverse.

—**Eh…sí, lo cierto es que me pidió que entrase a hablar con ella. Estaba esperando que alguna de nosotras fuésemos a recoger a Elise.**

** —¿Por qué? ¿Ha vuelto a hacer algo? ¿La ha castigado?**

—**No**—respondió rápidamente—**Tranquila, no ha hecho nada…pero al parecer ha logrado averiguar algo acerca de la agresión de Elise a Tommy.**

**—¿Tommy Giggs? ¿Le lanzó la pintura a él?.—**Cuestionó desconcertada.

**—Así es**—musitó Quinn bajando el volumen de su voz.

**—¿Y qué te ha dicho? ¿Por qué lo hizo?**

—**Al parecer…**—tragó saliva—**Ha estado observando la actitud de los chicos y ese niño ha vuelto a molestar a Elise, sin embargo, nuestra hija no ha respondido de la misma forma. Lo ha ignorado, de hecho, me ha dicho que ella le preguntó a Elise si estaba bien con Tommy y le dijo que sí, que no pasaba nada cuando ella misma había sido testigo de cómo ese niño decía algo bastante desagradable, algo que podría haberla hecho actuar como lo hizo el otro día. **

**—¿Qué mierda le dijo?-**Quinn tensó la mandíbula mientras llenaba sus pulmones con una bocanada de aire.**—¿Quinn?**—insistió Rachel al notar el mutismo de su mujer.

**—No se lo dijo directamente a ella, pero si lo dijo en el grupo donde trabajaban juntos**—trató de tranquilizarla**—. Los…los homosexuales no van al cielo cuando mueren, van al infierno. **

** —¿Qué?**

—**Eso es lo que ese niño dijo frente a Elise, y la profesora lo escuchó. Me ha dicho que entendió que tal vez Elise actuó así por cualquier otro comentario parecido, pero que no está segura de ello porque ésta vez ni siquiera le prestó atención. **

**—¿Y por qué permite que ese niño diga algo así? ¿Qué clase de educación reciben?**

—**No es el colegio, Rachel. Ese niño no ha aprendido eso en el colegio, sino en su casa. Lo habrá escuchado a alguno de sus padres, o hermanos o que se yo…**

**—¿Y qué va a hacer la profesora?**

—**Bueno, me ha pedido que intentemos hablar con Elise para saber si es ese tema el que la está haciendo reaccionar de esa manera, y que ella se encargará de hablar con los padres de ese niño para comentarles lo que dice en clases. Tal vez por eso te preguntó si odiábamos a los hombres.**

** —Dios, te juro que como le vuelva a decir algo así me voy a presentar en la casa de sus padres, y van a tener su merecido. No tienen idea de quién soy, no…no saben de lo que soy capaz.**

** —Rach…**—susurró acercándose a ella**—Tranquilízate, si Elise ignora ese tipo de comentarios es que lo estamos haciendo bien. Es una niña inteligente y no se va a dejar llevar por algo así. Además, nosotras no vamos a dejar que se vuelva a repetir.**

** —¿Y cómo lo hacemos?**

** —Pues…lo primero que tienes que hacer es darles una buena charla el viernes. Ya has visto lo feliz que se ha puesto cuando se ha enterado que ibas a ir a visitar su clase. **

** —¿Visitar la clase?**—Spencer interrumpió la conversación repentinamente, regresando al salón e interesándose por aquellas últimas palabras que había mencionado Quinn**.—¿Sucede algo con Elise?**—cuestionó directamente.

**—Eh…no, claro que no**—respondió Quinn.

**—¿Y por qué te pide su profesora que visite su clase?—**cuestionó desconcertando por completo a la pareja. Era evidente que la rubia había escuchado parte de la conversación**.—¿Qué le sucede?**

** —No, no le sucede nada, pero si hemos tenido un pequeño inconveniente con ella en el colegio.**—Intervino Rachel adelantándose a su mujer, y ésta no dudó en mirarla incrédula—**Quinn, ella está acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones, tal vez pueda ayudarnos**—musitó excusándose por haberle quitado la palabra.

**—¿Qué sucede?¿Elise tiene problemas en el colegio?**—volvió a interrogar Spencer con el gesto más serio, tanto que Rachel y Quinn llegaron a sorprenderse por su actitud.

—**Eh, no…problemas no**—habló de nuevo Rachel tomando la iniciativa—**Es solo que lleva unos días un poco molesta con un chico de su clase, y al parecer es porque ese chico habla de cosas que no debe.**

** —¿Qué cosas? ¿Algo que ver con vosotras?**

** —Pues…**—miró a Quinn aún más confundida—**Más o menos.**

**—¿Qué sucede Spencer?—**Interrumpió Quinn curiosa**.—¿Por qué tantas preguntas?**

—**Solo trato de saber que le pasa a Elise**—respondió forzando una débil sonrisa**—¿Está bien, entonces?**

** —Sí, al menos creemos que sí—**volvió a hablar Rachel, que tras la respuesta de Spencer no dudó en cuestionar con la mirada a Quinn.

Tal vez en cualquier otra situación ninguna de las dos le habría dado importancia a que alguna de sus amigas se interesase por el estado de Elise, sobre todo siendo Spencer una de ellas, pero la repentina aparición de la chica interrumpiendo la conversación, les hizo creer que ya había estado escuchando más de la cuenta, y eso era algo que ella no solía hacer bajo ningún concepto.

—**Ok. Sabéis que si surge algún conflicto podéis contar conmigo, ¿Verdad? Tal vez esté de baja maternal, pero sigo trabajando para mis amigas y…**

**—Spencer**—la detuvo Quinn—**No te preocupes, todo está bien. Rachel va a visitar la clase de Elise porque suelen hacerlo algunos padres, ya sabes…al más puro estilo enseña y cuenta. **

** —Exacto, quieren que les hable de cómo vive una estrella de Broadway**—dijo Rachel tratando de calmar la extraña tensión que se había producido entre ellas sin motivos aparentes.—**Ese niño que ha molestado a Elise ha hecho varios comentarios homofobos, y bueno, su profesora pensó que sería buena idea que me conocieran para darles más naturalidad al tema de la homosexualidad y…**

**—¿Homofobo?—**interrumpió la conversación justo en el mismo instante en el que Ashley descendía por las escaleras.

**—No es homófobo**—corrigió Quinn—**Solo es un niño de 7 años, es imposible que…**

** —No vayas**—sentenció Spencer ignorando la respuesta de Quinn.

**—¿Qué?—**balbuceó la morena**—¿Qué no vaya?**

—**Ni se te ocurra ir a dar una charla sobre homosexualidad a niños de 7 años.**

** —Pero…**

** —Spencer, ella no va a dar charlas, solo va a hablar como artista…y dentro de ese matiz está el hecho de que comparte su vida con una mujer.**

—**Me da igual lo que digas, Quinn**—volvió a mostrarse contundente—**Si de verdad apreciáis mi consejo y mi experiencia, tienes que hacerme caso y no ir**—volvió a mirar a Rachel— **Es un conflicto que va más allá de los niños. Ellos solo hacen, actúan, dicen lo que oyen en sus casas…y si ese niño tiene comentarios homofobos y los dice sin más, también dirá en su hogar que la actriz que sale en televisión estuvo en su clase diciendo que los homosexuales son perfectos. Y te aseguro que no quieres algo así.**

**—Pero…¿De verdad crees que es tan dramático? **

—**Todo el mundo sabe que Rachel está casada con una mujer**—musitó Quinn tras lanzar una mirada llena de confusión a Ashley, que permanecía como mero testigo de la conversación.—**Que un chico diga en su casa que Rachel Berry ha estado visitando su clase, no debe ser motivo de drama.**

** —Lo es si ese niño habla de esa forma. Ok, no me gusta nada lo que está sucediendo, así que por favor…os pido que me hagáis caso.**

** —¿Qué te pasa, Spencer?**—interrumpió Ashley al ver como su mujer buscaba asiento en el sofá completamente alterada.—**Las estás asustando.**

—**No pretendo asustar a nadie**—la miró—**Solo pido que me hagan caso. Rachel, no vayas a esa reunión…y si lo haces, por favor te pido que no menciones nada de la homosexualidad.**

** —Pero…se supone que voy para que…**

** —No les hables de eso**—volvió a insistir.

**—Spencer**—intervino Quinn—**No me gusta en absoluto lo que estás diciendo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Crees de verdad que Elise puede tener problemas si Rachel va a hablar?**

** —Solo digo que si hay niños que están mal educados en ese sentido, no podéis ir a hablar con ellos directamente porque es probable que sus padres lo tomen como una ofensa. **

** —Ok, entonces me voy a la casa de ese niño y le grito a su madre que es una intolerante de mierda y que no sabe…**

**—¡Quinn!—**recriminó Spencer—**Te recuerdo que soy asistente social y psicóloga. Si de verdad me aprecias como amiga y como profesional, deja de cuestionarme cuando os digo que lo mejor es que no toquéis ese tema delante de 20 niños sin el permiso de sus padres. Por suerte y por desgracia, en éste país tenemos libertad para poder educar a nuestros hijos conforme a nuestras creencias, por eso tú eres católica y Rachel es judía. Nadie fue a vuestros hogares a deciros que no pertenecéis a la religión verdadera, ni tampoco nadie fue a tu casa**—miró a Rachel— **a decirle a tus padres que no podían tener a una hija, ¿O sí? ¿Hubo alguien que se quejó en persona porque vivieses con dos padres homosexuales?**

** —Directamente…**—musitó pensativa—**No. Pero han tenido que luchar mucho por sus derechos, y la escuela es un buen lugar para seguir fomentado la tolerancia.**

** —Lo es, pero te aseguro que si alguien va a la clase de Elise a decirles que la homosexualidad es una desgracia, vosotras no lo aceptaríais.**

** —Pues claro que no, porque es incomprensible que alguien haga algo así**—interrumpió Quinn—**Se trata de educar, no de incitar a la violencia o el odio.**

** —Esos padres que no aceptan la homosexualidad también podrían opinar lo mismo que tú. Una mujer admirada por medio país diciéndoles a sus hijos que ser homosexual es perfecto. Da igual que sea positivo, ellos no lo van a ver así si tienen esa educación.**

—**Tiene razón, Quinn**—musitó Rachel siendo consciente de lo que pretendía decirles Spencer— **A mí no me gustaría que la madre de ese niño fuese a la clase de Elise a decir que los homosexuales no vamos al cielo. **

** —La Srta. Sheridan ve bien que vayas**—recordó Quinn**—¿No creéis que si ella lo dice es porque lo ve factible? Al fin y al cabo, es ella quien está con los chicos.**

—**Si vas, no hables de homosexualidad**—respondió Spencer con rotundidad.—**Es mi consejo como profesional, y mi petición personal como amiga. Alejad vuestro mundo del entorno de Elise.**

** —Hablas como si realmente fuese un problema**—musitó Ashley escrutando con la mirada a su mujer, que se limitó a buscar una postura más cómoda en el sofá.

—**Más vale prevenir que curar**—apuntilló, y las miradas no tardaron en sucederse en la estancia. Ashley divagando por la de sus amigas, y Quinn y Rachel cuestionándose entre ellas sin comprender cuál era la situación real de aquel conflicto, y hasta qué punto podía llegar a suceder lo que con tanta rotundidad, confirmaba Spencer.

Tanto es así, que Rachel no tardó en tratar de zanjar al menos la primera de las opciones para desechar la idea que ya rondaba por su mente. Hablar con su hija era primordial. Ni siquiera dijo nada. Estaba dispuesta a abandonar el salón cuando el sonido del teléfono cortó su trayecto hacia el mismo y aceptó la llamada**.—¿Sí, dígame?**

**—¿Rachel? ¿Rachel eres tú?**

** —¿Quién eres?**

** —¿Estás a solas?**

** —¿Qué? ¿Quién es?**—volvió a insistir un tanto más nerviosa, algo que rápidamente trasladó al resto.

**—Soy Leisha**—susurró aquella voz y el estómago de Rachel se removió por completo.—**Siento, siento molestarte…mi representante mi dio tu teléfono. Me gustaría poder hablar contigo, a solas…¿Sería posible que nos viésemos en éstos días?**

** —Yo…¿Vernos?**—balbuceó al tiempo que dirigía la mirada hacia Quinn, que tras ver el gesto que mostraba no tardó en acercarse a ella y esperar pacientemente para saber qué sucedía.

**—Es importante, Rachel. Cuando nos vimos en la cafetería supe que tenía que hablar contigo. Han pasado muchos años y…creo que va siendo hora de firmar la paz.**

** —Ok**—Interrumpió sin más. Y fue sin más porque Rachel ni siquiera supo cómo fue capaz de aceptar aquella invitación cuando lo único que rondaba por su mente era acabar con aquella llamada.

**—¿Ok? Perfecto…genial, gracias…estaré en la ciudad por varios meses, ¿Puedo llamarte en éstos días para concretar fecha?**

**—Claro…claro que puedes.**

** —¿Quién es?**—susurró Quinn perdiendo la paciencia.

—**Perfecto, gracias Rachel**—volvió a agradecer—**Y disculpa si te he molestado.**

** —No, no te preocupes**—respondió ignorando el interés de Quinn—**Estaré esperando.**

** —Ok. Adiós Rachel.**

** —Adiós—**musitó aun sin ser consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo.—**Leisha**

* * *

#3NCFic


	12. Sevilla

Me tomo la libertad de hacer algo que siempre había deseado hacer en un fic, meter mi ciudad como uno de los escenarios de la historia. Por ser Nuevos Caminos, creo que es el perfecto para ello. ;)

* * *

We love people by Índigo.

* * *

Once

Sevilla

—**Si llego a saber que ibas a estar más insoportable que Spencer, te aseguro que no vengo.**

**—Déjame en paz.**

**—¡Quinn! Por amor de dios, ¿Quieres dejar de ser un alma en pena? Mira donde estás…**—se giró sobre sí misma—**Ésta ciudad es preciosa, hace buen tiempo y huele a flores por todos lados. Nos han invitado a comer y ésta noche tendremos fiesta, ¿Qué más necesitas para dejar esa estúpida sobriedad que siempre llevas puesta? Disfruta por una vez.**

—**Te recuerdo que estamos aquí por una exposición de Shane, nada más.**

** —Me importa un bledo que hayamos venido por una exposición. Mírame…por primera vez desde que soy famosa puedo caminar por la calle sin que una marea de adolescentes enervadas me acose. ¡Esto es vida!, y quiero que lo disfrutes igual que yo. Así que repite conmigo. ¡Yo, Quinn Fabray!, prometo divertirme como nunca antes lo hice con mi fiel y perfecta amiga, y disfrutar de Sevilla como nunca antes nadie lo hizo**.—Esgrimió deteniéndose frente a ella, con la mano alzada y provocando que un pequeño grupo de turistas que se personaban justo a su lado la mirasen confundidos.

—**Te está mirando todo el mundo, Ash.**

—**Me da igual. No pienso dejar que continúes caminando hasta que jures lealtad a la diversión, y ésta calle es lo suficientemente estrecha como para evitar que sigas caminando si no lo haces.**

—**Vamos a llegar tarde al evento, ¿Quieres apartarte?**

** —No**—insistió tozudamente, y Quinn terminó por perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

—**Ok, acepto todas esas tonterías que dices—**masculló sin demasiado entusiasmo, tratando de acabar con aquel pequeño show**—¿Estás contenta ya?**

**—Perfecto**—musitó Ashley permitiéndole de nuevo el paso entre los transeúntes que seguían observándolas curiosos.

Eran las 19:45 pm. 11 horas de vuelo desde que salieron de Nueva York el día anterior hasta que arribaron en el sur de España. Después de una breve parada de escala en la capital del país, por fin disfrutaban, o al menos Ashley lo hacía, de la tierra andaluza. La pequeña pero siempre acogedora Sevilla donde se iba a celebrar la primera exposición como fotógrafa de Shane McCutcheon, les había dado la bienvenida con una temperatura completamente veraniega y un olor a azahar que a punto estaba de colapsar las vías respiratorias de la rubia. Tal vez ese era el único inconveniente que encontró al llegar a aquella ciudad, no obstante todo parecía estar preparado para disfrutar de aquel breve pero intenso viaje. La luz, la amabilidad de quienes la recibían, la comida y el buen clima, además de estar rodeada de románticos e históricos monumentos, le regalaban sin dudas la oportunidad única de relajarse y desatar las tensiones, que por diferentes motivos había ido arrastrando en las últimas semanas. Sin embargo, para Quinn todo aquello que la rodeaba apenas servía de nada por culpa de aquellas mismas tensiones. No solo estaba el hecho de tener que separarse de Rachel y de su hija, ni tampoco solo le preocupaba hacerlo de manera tan repentina como tuvo que llevarse a cabo aquel viaje. Lo que realmente la mantenía en aquel estado de nerviosismo y completa seriedad, como había dicho Ashley, era el haberse tenido que marchar cuando la situación de Elise con los compañeros de su clase se volvía extraña. La intención de Spencer por evitar que Rachel diese su charla en el colegio de la pequeña era algo que había empezado a preocuparles de veras. No solo por lo que suponía tratar ese tema, sino por cómo había reaccionado ella al conocer las intenciones de Rachel. Que había algo que escondía era más que evidente. Su actitud, en las pocas horas que pudieron compartir antes de emprender el viaje bien lo dejaba entrever, aunque se excusase en el revuelo hormonal que suponía estar en los últimos días de embarazo. Y además de eso, además de toda aquella incertidumbre por saber que iba a suceder con Elise y la charla de su mujer en el colegio, se le unía la extraña sorpresa de haber recibido la llamada de Leisha, y saber que Rachel había aceptado citarse con ella.

No, no tenía temor alguno, ni siquiera le había causado esa sensación de celos que supuestamente sintió Rachel cuando tuvieron el encuentro en el restaurante el día anterior, de hecho, estaba convencida de que ese intento de acercamiento por parte de Leisha no era más que puro interés profesional. Si estaba en Nueva York rodando una película tal y como les había comentado, no había nada mejor que acercarse a alguien a quien todo el mundo relacionaba con aquella ciudad, y esa no era otra más que Rachel Berry. Sin embargo, aquello no lograba disipar esa extraña sensación de inquietud que sentía. Y mucho menos lo iba a hacer Ashley con su euforia desmedida por poder disfrutar sin verse obligada a huir de sus miles de fans.

**—Mmm Casa de los Pinelo—**balbuceó con dificultad en un desastroso castellano**—¿Es aquí?**—cuestionó Ashley alzando la mirada hacia la fachada del edificio renacentista, el número 9 situado en una de las calles más céntricas de aquella ciudad—**Mira, está el nombre de Shane por todos lados**—musitó señalando hacia dos largos telares que colgaban del imponente torreón de aquella casa—palacio de casi 500 años de antigüedad. Las piedras que cubrían la fachada y esas típicas ruedas de molino incrustadas en ellas, el enorme portón de madera, los balcones con sus guardapolvos, o el hermoso mirador en la segunda planta con arquerías y columnas de mármol, les hacían indicar que estaban a punto de descubrir una nueva forma de arte, algo muy diferente a lo que estaban acostumbradas a presenciar en Nueva York o los Ángeles.

**—Vamos, ya debe de haber empezado el evento. Shane nos matará si llegamos más tarde**—masculló Quinn adentrándose en el mismo para mostrarle las credenciales a varios guardias que blindaban la entrada al lugar, y de nuevo volvían a sorprenderse tras cruzar el vestíbulo que daba acceso. Un espectacular patio porticado repleto de columnas de mármol sosteniendo los arcos de medio punto, una mágica fuente en el centro del mismo y una frondosa vegetación de plantas trepadoras escalando por las columnas y ventanas hasta la segunda planta, le daban la bienvenida de la manera más espectacular de cuántas habían imaginado al llegar a aquella ciudad. Y tras ello, un par de ojos que sonreían al verla lograron llamar su atención. Alguien que apenas tardó un par de segundos en descubrirlas entre el barullo de personas que ya se distribuían por el encantador patio y formaban corrillos debatiendo acerca de las enormes y espectaculares fotografías que colgaban en las paredes que rodeaban el mismo, y que solo pertenecían a ella. A Shane.

Una nueva sonrisa, ésta vez acompañada de sus labios y el abrazo que no tardó en producirse entre ellas, mientras Ashley acompañaba la escena como mero testigo presencial.

—**Gracias…gracias, gracias**—susurró Shane sin deshacer el abrazo con Quinn—**Gracias por venir, gracias…**

** —Basta de gracias. Te he echado de menos.**

—**Y yo a ti, no sabes cuánto**—la miró por primera vez tras desvanecer el intenso abrazo—**Me parece tan surrealista que estés aquí**—miró a Ashley a quien no tardó en saludar de igual manera, aunque con algo menos de efusividad.—**Hola Ash, ¿Cómo te va?**

—**Bien, muy bien**—sonrió feliz—**Y veo que a ti también te va genial.**

**—Estoy feliz**—respondió Shane que volvía a mirar a Quinn**—¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Agotador?**

—**Esa es la palabra, agotador. Pero no te preocupes, merece la pena por tal de verte, y este lugar…Oh dios, es encantador.**

**—Absolutamente—**respondió regalándole un guiño de ojos**—¿Estás bien?...¿Cómo está Rachel? ¿Y Elise? Bette me ha comentado lo que ha sucedido en Chicago, es una locura…**

—**Rachel está perfecta, descansando como merece y Elise, bueno ya te la imaginas…es igual que Rachel, así que nunca te aburres con ellas.**

—**Cierto…tengo ganas de volver a verlas.**

—**Ella me pregunta mucho por ti—**respondió sonriente.

**—¡Shane!—**la voz de alguien que cruzaba por la estancia interrumpió la breve conversación y llamó la atención de la autora, que tras regalarle algunos gestos con su mano volvió a Quinn.

—**Oye, me temo que tengo atender a varios medios. Podéis disfrutar de la exposición mientras y…**—miró a Ashley—**Comer y beber, hay de todo**—le guiñó el ojo sabiendo del poco interés que podría provocarle a ella la exposición.—**En cuanto me libre del protocolo, vuelvo a para buscaros, ¿De acuerdo?**

—**Por supuesto, es lógico que tengas que atender a los medios…es tu momento**—sonrió Quinn incitándola a que acudiese a la llamada de la desesperante mujer que la reclamaba, junto a un grupo de extraños y estirados hombres.

—**Ok, luego te veo…por cierto, en cuanto acabe el evento aquí, nos trasladamos al club del hotel donde estáis hospedadas. Tenemos fiesta de celebración ésta noche**.

—**Eso me gusta más**—intervino Ashley provocando la sonrisa en Shane.

—**Ah…y también**—volvió a hablar mirando a Quinn—**Es probable que se te acerque algún periodista o columnista para interesarse por tu opinión acerca de la exposición. Saben que vienes en representación de la fundación Porter y estarán interesados para rellenar sus críticas, ya sabes. ¿Tienes algún inconveniente en que lo hagan?**

** —No, para nada…de hecho, es uno de los motivos por el que estoy aquí, ¿No?**—sonrió con dulzura— **Aunque eso sí, voy a tener que echar un vistazo para sacar conclusiones de tu perspectiva. **

—**Toda tuya**—musitó invitándola a que se lanzara a descubrir la exposición, segundos antes de abandonarlas para seguir cumpliendo el protocolo que exigía el ser la artista. Y eso fue lo que se dispuso a hacer Quinn no sin antes obligar a que Ashley la acompañase en aquella interesante ruta.

Interesante para alguien que realmente estaba metida en ese mundo artístico, porque para Ashley simplemente eran fotografías de diferentes ángulos sobre el cuerpo humano. Bebés, niños, jóvenes, adultos y ancianos. Ante ellas se exponían los cuerpos de multitud de personas de diferentes edades, razas y culturas. En multitud de posturas diferentes, vestidos y desnudos, posados y naturales. Tal vez para alguien que admirase la fotografía o estuviese más interesado en lo artístico de aquella exposición, podría ser una autentica mina de aprendizaje, pero para Ashley definitivamente no. Por mucho que Quinn se esmerase en intentar comentarle el punto de vista que suponía había tratado de reflejar Shane en cada imagen. Fueron 20 las imágenes que contempló cuando se dio por vencida y se excusó con acudir en busca de algo para beber, mientras Quinn seguía con su improvisada visita, disfrutando del talento de Shane, y de lo mágico que le resultaba hacerlo en un lugar como aquel, donde el tiempo parecía haberse detenido para siempre. Y fueron escasos 2 minutos los que Quinn logró quedarse a solas mientras contemplaba una instantánea en la que un bebé se daba su primer baño en una piscina, con la inestimable ayuda de dos manos que probablemente pertenecían a su madre, y justo debajo del cuadro permanecía anclada una silla que a juzgar por lo castizo de su forma, debía contar con cientos de años. La voz de alguien la sacó de aquel pequeño trance en el que se encontraba, tratando de asimilar la controversia de observar el futuro y el pasado en aquella extraña mezcla de casualidades.

—**Es increíble cómo ha sido capaz de transmitir la confianza de un bebe que ni siquiera es capaz de ver a su madre.**—Quinn no tardó en buscar con la mirada a quien se colocaba a su lado sin previo aviso, y por algunos segundos estuvo observándola hasta que ésta le devolvió la mirada.

—**Realmente lo que me sorprende es como es capaz de crear magnetismo con sus imágenes, estando en un lugar como éste. En el que todo parece llamarte para que lo observes—**respondió Quinn dejándose llevar por el momento.

—**Totalmente cierto. Es increíble cómo pueden acoplarse cinco siglos en tan pocos metros cuadrados**—sonrió divertida— **Supongo que no me recuerdas ¿Verdad?**—cuestionó y Quinn negó. No la recordaba, no sabía quién era aquella mujer de tez bronceada y traviesa sonrisa que fijaba su mirada sobre ella, pero sí le resultaba familiar.—**Aria Lennon. Nos** **conocimos en Los Ángeles hace dos años, en una exposición de Charles Trainor sobre los Beatles. Soy columnista de Art Monthly para el Reino Unido.**

—**Oh…cierto—**murmuró recordando tímidamente a aquella chica—**Mmm… Liverpool. **

**—Exacto**—respondió más sonriente—**Bette Porter nos presentó**—lanzó la mano para saludarla y Quinn no tardó en aceptarla cordialmente—**Estaba esperándola a ella, pero Shane me ha dicho que no ha podido venir.**

—**No, no ha podido venir. Por eso estoy yo aquí, sustituyéndola.**

**—¿Eres amiga de Shane?**

—**Sí, lo soy. Amiga desde hace muchos años, y bueno…también vengo a ver la exposición como directora de galería.**

—**Fundación Porter—**añadió sin perder la sonrisa—**es increíble la relevancia que ha ido adquiriendo en tan pocos años. Si el MoMa sigue igual, no me cabe la menor duda de que seréis la galería más importante en la próxima década.**

—**Nos conformamos con poder seguir dando oportunidades a los artistas, y contar con los más relevantes del momento**—añadió Quinn como si de un robot se tratase. Había repetido aquel eslogan tantas veces, que ya ni siquiera tenía que pensar en la entonación que debía darle para resultar convincente, y por supuesto aquel detalle no pasó desapercibido para la columnista, que dejó escapar una leve risilla tras volver la mirada hacia la imagen del bebé.

—**Siento la interrupción**—musitó—**Antes he visto que estabas acompañada y no he querido molestarte, pero al ver que te quedabas a solas no he tenido más remedio que hacerlo. Me gustaría mucho contar con tu opinión acerca de la exposición para mi crítica.**

—**Oh, claro…Shane ya me avisó que tendría que atender a algunos medios.**

—**Si supone alguna molestia, no te preocupes…lo entenderé. Sobre todo porque no quiero pierdas la oportunidad de seguir descubriendo imágenes con Ashley Davies.**

—**Si es por ella, no hay problema**—sonrió desviando la mirada hacia Ashley, que disimuladamente se hacía con la tercera copa de vino—**Está interesada en otro tipo de arte más de su estilo. No obstante, me gustaría poder ver la colección completa antes de responder a tus cuestiones.**

** —Claro, por supuesto. Estaré aquí toda la noche, esperando con gusto**.—Le devolvió la sonrisa, y algo más que ella. Un divertido guiño se apoderó de su ojo izquierdo y un leve vestigio de confusión se adueñó de Quinn. No porque le supiese algún inconveniente recibir un guiño de una _casi_ desconocida, sino porque el gesto le resultó muy familia. Tan familiar que en su mente apareció la perfecta y espectacular sonrisa de Rachel.

No tenían nada parecido, al menos no físicamente excepto por el bronceado de su piel, el color de su pelo y el de sus ojos, sin embargo, había algo en aquella mueca que inevitablemente la llevó a pensar en su mujer. Y ese mismo gesto acompañando su memoria le hizo recordar lo lejos que estaba de ella y de su hija. Y de nuevo se apoderaba de ella esa agridulce sensación de no poder concentrarse como quería, y disfrutar como se lo había pedido Ashley hacia menos de una hora.

Apenas hubo despedida con Aria, puesto que iban a volver a encontrarse antes de que acabase el evento, y también porque la columnista no le dio opción alguna tras regalarle aquel guiño. Se separó de ella con la misma sonrisa que vestía en todo momento, y la volvió a dejar a solas para que continuase con su visionado completo de la colección. Algo que parecía no estar del todo claro tras tener que soportar de nuevo la presencia de Ashley escondiéndose de varios representantes a los que conocía, y que ni siquiera quería saludar. Y por supuesto con la interrupción constante de quienes no tenían las contemplaciones de Aria y la asaltaban para obtener su opinión acerca de lo que veían. Dos horas y media después, con Ashley olvidándose de ella y centrándose en la bebida que repartían los camareros, y sin más periodistas, marchantes y demás improvisados profesionales que aquella noche parecían saber más de fotografía que la propia artista, Quinn lograba tomarse un par de minutos de relax y aprovechaba para llamar la atención de Rachel enviándole varios mensajes, buscando esa tranquilidad que ya empezaba a ser necesaria si no quería quedar mal en la gran noche de Shane. Y fue en ese momento, resguardada por el cobijo que le ofrecía uno de aquellos sillones renacentistas que adornaban el patio principal en el más apartado de los rincones, donde volvió a verla y recordar que tenía una cita pendiente con ella.

Aria caminaba distraída por uno de los pasillos colindantes, también centrando su mirada en un teléfono que sostenía entre sus manos y sin percatarse de su presencia en aquel angosto rincón, lejos del barullo de los corrillos que seguían intercambiando opiniones. No lo dudó y fue tras ella, colándole en el interior de una pequeña estancia y descubrirla apoyada junto a una de las columnas.

**—Hey**—musitó con algo de temor por interrumpirla—**Estás aquí.**

—**Oh…Hola Señora Fabray**—respondió olvidándose momentáneamente de su teléfono.

**—¿Señora Fabray?—** replicó confusa.

—**Eh…antes no he sido consciente de mi falta de educación. Le he hablado como si realmente tuviera confianza y no creo que deba…**

—**Quinn por favor—**la interrumpió rápidamente**—llámame Quinn. Haces que me vea mayor y no me lo considero.**

—**Es que no lo eres. No creo que haya mucha diferencia de edad entre nosotras, así que romperé el protocolo y la llamaré Quinn**—susurró regalándole la primera de las sonrisas.

—**Mucho mejor. Eh…Te estaba buscando. Bueno…no es que te estuviese buscando**—recapacitó—**Lo cierto es que te he visto pasar y he recordado que tenía pendiente una charla contigo, y siendo la hora que es será mejor que lo llevemos a cabo cuanto antes. Shane ya me ha avisado que dará por concluido el evento y nos marcharemos al hotel.**

—**Lo sé**—respondió acercándose—**Yo también estoy invitada a la fiesta en el hotel, estoy hospedada en el mismo donde se celebra y pensé que tú también lo estarías, por supuesto. Por eso no te he buscado antes, pensando que tal vez en el hotel tendría oportunidad de hablar contigo…bueno**—corrigió imitando el mismo gesto que segundos antes había hecho Quinn—**Lo cierto es que si te he buscado, pero cada vez que te encontraba estabas acompañada.**

** —Lo sé, lo siento…no me han dejado a solas.**

**—Es lo que tiene venir en representación de una de las fundaciones más importantes de los Estados Unidos**—sonrió cómplice**—Además de ser la directora de una de sus galerías más importantes, y entender de arte…mucho más que todos esos que te han preguntado.**

** —¿Cómo sabes eso?**—cuestionó divertida—**Sabes que no es necesario entender de arte para ser directora de una galería, ¿Verdad?**

—**Lo sé, he tratado con muchos directores y directoras que de lo único que entienden es de dinero, y que se dejan llevar por sus consejeros. Pero sé que ese no es tu caso, por eso estoy interesada en que hablemos sobre lo que has visto aquí esta noche.**

—**Muy bien…pues aquí me tienes, soy toda tuya**—musitó sin perder la sonrisa, aunque ésta se esfumó en el mismo instante en el que Aria se la devolvía con más travesura aún, y era consciente del doble sentido que podía entender con aquella sentencia**.—¿Te pillo en mal momento para…**

**—No, es perfecto**—la interrumpió**—¿Subimos?—**cuestionó desviando la mirada hacia unas escaleras que aparecían justo detrás de ella.

**—¿Arriba? ¿Se puede subir?**

**—Claro**—volvió a sonreírle—**Es una pena que no esté permitido subir al mirador, pero si se puede ascender a la primera planta. Estaremos más tranquilas ahí.**

**—¿Y qué hay?—**cuestionó curiosa, aceptando la invitación y siguiendo sus pasos por el pequeño pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras. Era evidente que no iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad como aquella de descubrir aquel mágico lugar.

**—Varias salas más de exposición, una biblioteca y bueno…supongo que habrá más estancias que desconozco. No he tenido la oportunidad de visitarlo al completo, pero en las galerías que dan al patio central estaremos mejor para hablar. Te aseguro que ahí nadie te interrumpirá.**

** —¿Has venido antes?**

**—He estado en un par de ocasiones**—respondió ascendiendo las escaleras—**Pero nunca me dejaban subir hasta aquí. Normalmente solo se visita la sala donde esté la exposición en cuestión. ¿Nunca has venido?**

—**Pues no**—respondió Quinn sin dejar de observar los continuos cuadros que iban apareciendo conforme subía las escaleras—**Es la primera vez que vengo a ésta ciudad.**

**—¿De verdad?**—la miró incrédula**—¿Te gusta la historia?**

**—Mmm, sí…claro que sí.**

—**Pues estás en una ciudad perfecta para empaparte de historia, para descubrir leyendas y curiosidades que te enamoran.**

** —¿Te enamoran?**—repitió apenas sin ser consciente de que lo hacía, justo cuando sus ojos ya descubrían las galerías con sus columnas de mármol de aquella planta superior y los miles de labrados que adornaban sus arcos rodeando el inmenso patio, donde la noche ya empezaba a hacer acto de presencia y solo unos faroles de estilo mudéjar lograban iluminar la zona. –**Oh dios…Que bien huele aquí**—musitó, y Aria no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña carcajada.

—**Mira**—la invitó a que se asomase a la barandilla que les permitía contemplar la exposición desde la altura—**Naranjos**—señaló hacia un par de árboles que presidian el mismo—**Azahar…De ahí viene el olor.**

—**Es increible…Realmente, este lugar es encantador. Creo que voy a tener que organizar un viaje con más dedicación y visitar toda la ciudad. Estoy segura de que a Rachel le encantaría.**

** —¿Rachel?—**cuestionó un tanto curiosa.

**—Eh…sí**—desvió la mirada hacia el patio—**Es…es mi mujer.**

—**Oh, vaya…no sabía que estuvieses casada. ¿Lo estabas cuando nos conocimos?**

**—Sí—**respondió sonriente—**Llevo 14 años casada**.

**—Todo un logro, enhorabuena. **

**—Gracias**—la miró agradecida—**Es fácil cuando vives con alguien como mi mujer.**

**—¿Compartís profesión?—**se interesó olvidándose momentáneamente de la entrevista, al igual que hizo Quinn tras volver a recordar a Rachel. Estar allí con la noche cayendo sobre ella, el increíble olor que desprendía el azahar de los naranjos, la cálida temperatura que las envolvía y pensar en ella, era probablemente la mejor opción para seguir afrontando aquel acto protocolario de la mejor manera posible. Siempre que Rachel estaba, todo era sencillo.

—**No, ella es artista…pero nada que ver con esto. **

**—¿Y lleva bien que dediques tu vida a "éste" tipo de arte?**—enfatizó sin perder la sonrisa.

—**Sí, claro que lo lleva bien. Sabe que adoro mi profesión, al igual que yo sé que ella ama la suya. Queremos lo mejor para cada una**—la miró un tanto confusa, y lo hacía porque realmente le sorprendía que no tuviese idea de quien era Rachel, siendo alguien relacionado con el mundo de la información.

—**Suerte la vuestra. Mi pareja no acepta demasiado bien que viaje por todo el mundo para escribir una "insulsa columna hablando de estrambóticos artistas contemporáneos"—**Dijo con algo de sarcasmo envolviendo sus palabras.

— **Vaya, ¿A qué se dedica?—**cuestionó sin pensarlo.

—**Psicología**—musitó perdiendo la mirada entre el frondoso y ya oscuro verde de la copa de los naranjos que permanecían bajo ellas.—**Vive entre cuatro paredes estudiando libros de psicología y atendiendo a pacientes mientras yo prácticamente vivo en un avión. Es imposible congeniar si no es por el amor.**

** —Entonces eres afortunada también—**dijo con serenidad—**Hay parejas que comparten todo menos el amor.**

—**Cierto**—la miró con resignación—**Aunque peor es que ese amor no esté equilibrado. Estar de acuerdo es esencial, ya sea para bien o para mal, pero cuando una de las dos partes no siente lo mismo, el problema se vuelve insostenible.**

No supo qué responder. Quinn perdió por completo el habla tras escuchar aquella referencia dejándole entrever que no era tan afortunada como lo era ella con Rachel, y se lamentó. Se lamentó por no saber cómo reaccionar a ello, por no tener una sola palabra para refutar aquella verdad absoluta, y más aún cuando de su bolso comenzó a salir el estrepitoso sonido de su móvil, interrumpiendo el tenso silencio que se había producido entre ellas.

—**Acepta la llamada**—musitó Aria al ver como dudaba en hacerlo por no resultar maleducada.

—**Discúlpame, prometo apagarlo y poder hablar sin interrupciones de arte**—sonrió débilmente, al tiempo que se alejaba un par de metros de ella y optaba por aceptar la llamada. No lo habría hecho si en la pantalla no apareciese el nombre y la perfecta imagen de Rachel con Elise en el día de su séptimo cumpleaños. Una foto que ella misma había hecho hacia escasos meses.**—¿Rachel?**

—**Oh…menos mal que me has aceptado la llamada.**

**—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Estáis bien?**

—**Eh…sí, sí. Tranquila, todo bien. Siento haberte asustado**—se relajó—**Es solo que acabo de ver tus mensajes y no consigo adecuarme al cambio horario, y pensé que ya estarías dormida o que se yo…te he escrito y no te llegaban, así que he decidido llamarte**—respiró—**Lo siento, estoy un poco nerviosa…¿Cómo estás? ¿A qué vienen esos mensajes?**

**—Estoy bien**—respondió Quinn buscando el asiento en una de las banquetas que se postraban a lo largo de toda la galería—**Es solo que…bueno, quería saber cómo estabais vosotras. Os echo mucho de menos.**

—**Nosotras a ti también, cielo**, **pero no te preocupes, ¿Ok? Todo está bien por aquí, puedes estar tranquila. ¿Cómo está Shane?**

**—Me quedo más tranquila. Y Shane está genial. Está muy emocionada y la exposición es perfecta…¿Sabes que tiene nuestra fotografía de la moto expuesta?**

** —¿De veras? **

** —Sí, pero tranquila**—sonrió—**Nadie sabe que somos nosotras. Casi me desmayo al verla, pero he sabido disimular bien.**

** —Dios, no recordaba esa sesión de fotos**—musitó divertida.

—**Yo tampoco hasta que la he visto**—respondió Quinn**—¿Cómo está Elise?**

—**Un poco enfadada. No entiende que haya rechazado la idea de ir a su clase, pero supongo que se le pasará. Mañana iremos a Central Park con Brittany . Imagino que se calmará y lo olvidará. Ahora iré a recogerla.**

**—¿Te ha dicho algo más Spencer?**

—**No, nada más. Me volvió a pedir que no fuese, bueno…lo cierto es que casi me lo suplicó. Después ha estado todo el día visitando a unos compañeros de trabajo o algo así, no lo sé. Supongo que estará a punto de llegar. ¿Y Ash? ¿Se está portando bien?**

—**Pues la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de donde está**—respondió lanzando una mirada a su alrededor. Evidentemente allí no estaba su amiga, solo Aria.—**Lleva toda la noche excusándose y creo que se está bebiendo todo el vino que sirven como aperitivo. Es probable que deje la ciudad sin vino—**se burló**—Por cierto, tenemos que venir juntas. Este lugar es increíble.**

—**Entrará en nuestra lista de ciudades a visitar**—Añadió Rachel complacida—Por cierto, **procura que Ashley no te incite a beber igual. Una de las dos debe ser responsable y ya sabemos que ella…**

—**Tranquila Rachel, sé controlarme**—la interrumpió.—**En cuanto acabe con una entrevista que tengo pendiente, iré en su búsqueda y regresaremos al hotel.**

** —¿Entrevista?**

** —Eh sí—**susurró centrando su mirada en Aria, que distraída seguía observando el patio desde la barandilla—**Llevo toda la noche respondiendo a preguntas de periodistas y críticos, y ahora tengo** **a una columnista del Art Monthly esperándome. Me ha pedido que le de mi visión de la exposición.**

** —¿Una columnista? ¿Es guapa?**

** —¿Qué?**

** —¿Qué si es guapa?**—repitió y Quinn dudó. Volvía a desviar la mirada hacia la chica y guardaba silencio. Un silencio en el que los pensamientos empezaban a golpearla**.—¿Quinn?**

—**Eh…sí, no sé…es normal—**masculló quitándole importancia y evitando lo que ya sabía que pretendía la morena al hacerle aquella curiosa pregunta.—**Está casada , si es eso lo que te preocupa.—**Mintió, o al menos eso creyó hacer porque Aria en ningún momento le había comentado cuál era su estado civil. Y lo cierto es que no supo por qué lo hizo.

** —Oh…vaya, mala suerte directora sexy**—se burló.

**—¿No tienes celos?**

—**Por cierto**—ignoró la respuesta permitiendo que la curiosidad invadiese a Quinn.—**Tengo una cita.**

**—¿Una cita? ¿Con quién?**

—**Me, me ha vuelto a llamar , de hecho por eso no te he atendido antes porque estaba hablando con ella para concretar. Elise va a pasar esta noche con Spencer, así no… **

**—¿La noche?—**la interrumpió Quinn confusa**—¿Tienes una cita toda la noche? ¿Con quién?**

—**Con…con Leisha**—balbuceó segundos antes de que el silencio se apoderada de las dos. Silencio que Rachel rompió tras no recibir respuesta alguna por parte de Quinn—**Sé que no debería haber aceptado, pero le dije que lo haría y no voy a ser yo quien se eche atrás. No tengo nada por lo que evitarlo, ¿Recuerdas? Tú, tú misma me lo dijiste. No tenía nada que temer…¿Verdad?**

—**Eh no, supongo que no pero…**

** —¿Pero qué?**

—**No sé Rachel, no me esperaba que fueses a quedar con ella tan rápido, de hecho ni siquiera pensé que fueses a aceptar, y menos sin estar yo ahí.**

**—¿Por qué? Ella quiere verme a mí.**

—**Ya, pero no sé…Conociéndote y sin saber lo que pretende, me cuesta entender que hayas aceptado sin estar yo ahí. Parece que estabas esperando a que yo me marchase.**

** —¿Qué insinúas? ¿De qué hablas, Quinn?**—cuestionó con seriedad

—**No insinúo nada, Rachel.**

—**Claro que insinúas. Acabas de decir que conociéndome…¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Acaso no soy capaz de sentarme frente a Leisha sin que estés a mi lado acompañándome?¿Crees que voy a discutir con ella y a armar algún escandalo?**

—**No es eso, Rachel. Claro que eres capaz de comportarte y de todo lo que te propongas**—la interrumpió—**Solo dije eso porque si la cita sale mal, entraras en histeria como sueles hacer y te pondrás mal y no quiero que eso suceda. El otro día casi estabas enfadada conmigo por el simple hecho de verme saludándola y ahora quedas así, como si nada…No sé, es raro. Y lo vas a pasar mal.**

—**Oh, ok…Soy una histérica, y una estúpida por contarte lo que siento. Tranquila, no volveré a decirte nada más.**

—**Rachel, no estoy recriminándote nada. No estoy echándote nada en cara, solo…**

—**Solo nada Quinn, creo que no tienes derecho a decirme algo así. Estaba mal y me obligaste a que te lo confesara, ahora no vengas a decirme que soy una histérica…**

** —¿Qué diablos te pasa?—**la interrumpió**—¿Por qué estás a la defensiva? No te he dicho nada malo para que me respondas con tanto sarcasmo. No somos crías.**

** —Eres tú la que me está tratando como si fuera una cría. ¿Tengo que tener tu permiso para hablar con Leisha? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que me diga algo y no estés para controlarlo?**

—**Rachel, Rachel**—la detuvo completamente desconcertada—**Escúchame, estamos a 15.000 kilómetros y no me gusta hablar de estas cosas por teléfono porque siempre sacas conclusiones erróneas. No quiero** **discutir, ¿Ok? Si has quedado con ella, perfecto. Ve, atiende a lo que sea que quiera y ya está. No volveré a decirte nada más, pero por favor no saquemos esto de quicio. Yo no tengo nada que esconder y menos con esa idiota de Leisha.**

—**Tranquila, no sacaré las cosas de quicio con mi histeria.**

—**Rachel por favor**—balbuceó sabiendo que la conversación estaba a punto de acabar. Y no se equivocó.

Conocía ese tono repleto de orgullo de su mujer, y sabía que detrás de él siempre venia la huida, el cierre, el adiós a la conversación que estuvieran manteniendo sea cual fuese el medio por el que lo hicieran.

—**Cuídate por favor**—atinó a decir antes de cortar la llamada y Quinn se lamentó. Odiaba discutir con ella, más aún si era por una completa estupidez sin sentido. Pero hacerlo estando tan alejadas era mucho peor que en cualquier otra situación.

—**Lo siento**—escuchó a su lado tras varios minutos observando la pantalla del teléfono. Aria se había acercado lo suficiente como para ser testigo de su malestar.

**—¿Lo sientes?**

—**Siento haberte obligado a aceptar la llamada. Tal vez si me hubiese puesto un tanto más exquisita, ahora no tendrías ese gesto de rabia.—**Musitó con seriedad.

—**Oh…bueno, no te preocupes**—respondió Quinn desviando de nuevo la mirada hacia el teléfono—**Como ves, no siempre coincido con mi mujer, ni aunque la quiera más que a mí misma—**espetó mordiéndose el labio.

**—¿Sabes qué? Creo que puedo preguntarte acerca de la exposición en otro lugar más divertido, o al menos que no sea tan encantador como éste y nos mate de melancolía—**bromeó provocando una débil sonrisa en Quinn.

**—¿Un lugar más divertido?**

**—Acabo de ver como Shane ya se despedía y está a punto de abandonar la exposición. Creo que sería menor vernos en la fiesta del hotel y ahí charlamos de lo que realmente nos interesa ahora mismo, ¿Te parece bien?**

—**Me parece perfecto**—respondió Quinn abandonando el asiento—**Y creo que si me bebo una copa de vino, todo será más divertido aún. **

—**Coincido contigo. Nada mejor que hablar de arte con una copa de buen vino**—le guiñó el ojo—**Además, ya que me confiesas que estas casada con una mujer, puedo tener una mejor critica de una de las imágenes que más me ha impactado y que nadie parece percatarse de ella—**añadió invitándola a que siguiese sus pasos para descender de nuevo hacia la planta inferior.

**—¿Qué imagen?**

—**Una en la que solo se ven a dos chicas en ropa interior, junto a una moto**—respondió mientras caminaba delante de ella, ignorando por completo el vuelco que dio el corazón de Quinn al oír aquella referencia**.—¿La has visto?—**añadió sin ni siquiera mirarla y Quinn sonrió para ella misma.

—**Eh…creo que sí**—fingió recuperando un poco la compostura tras el mal trago de la absurda disputa con Rachel—**Pero no me importaría volver a verla para tenerla más nítida.**

**—Ok**—respondió Aria emprendiendo el descenso, completamente ajena al estado de la rubia—**Pues vamos a verla antes de marcharnos. Ya verás cómo te sorprende…Creo que es la mejor de toda la colección McCutcheon.**

** —No me cabe duda alguna.**

* * *

**#3NCSevilla. **


	13. Un chico

Doce

Un chico

A la defensiva.

No había mejor descripción que la que había hecho Quinn de ella a través de aquella llamada. Lo sabía, era consciente de su estado de alerta máxima y las continuas excusas que salían de su voz sin que ella lo deseara. Completamente a la defensiva ante cualquier ataque o intento del mismo. Pero tenía una justificación razonable a aquel estado; Nervios.

Rachel volvía a encontrarse a solas en su hogar, con la incertidumbre y el malestar que le provocaba aquel extraño encuentro que iba a llevarse a cabo en apenas unas horas, con alguien a quien ni quería ni había vuelto a tener en su vida, con la compañía de Spencer en su versión más detestable e insoportable y con Elise recuperando esa desgana por acudir al colegio, y sintiéndose ofendida por haber desechado la única oportunidad que tenia de que sus compañeros conocieran a su madre.

Defensivo e insoportable. Ese era su estado, y ella lo sabía. Pero no lo iba a cambiar. Prefería seguir mostrándose de aquella manera, ya que así al menos podía desahogarse de alguna forma, siempre y cuando la rutina de su vida diaria no diese un vuelco de 180 grados, como iba a suceder en apenas unos minutos. Unos minutos en los que apenas pudo ordenar lo que tenía previsto hacer antes de salir en su búsqueda. Elise estaba a punto de acabar las clases cuando sonó el teléfono y la voz de Lindsay, la secretaria de la directora Cohen le pedía que acudiese urgentemente al colegio de su hija. Y con urgente quería decir a la voz de ya. Fue tanta la rapidez que ni le dejó comida al pequeño del hogar, de hecho ni siquiera recordó que estaba jugando en la cocina con la pelotita que solía utilizar para distraerse. Rachel llegó al colegio con el estómago revuelto, sin saber lo que iba a encontrarse en el interior y con la extraña sensación de saber que ésta vez, algo serio había sucedido.

Dicen que las madres tienen un sexto, o tal vez séptimo sentido, una conexión extrasensorial con sus propios hijos que hacen que sientan y padezcan cualquier situación intensa que ellos vivan, aunque estén a kilómetros de distancia. Y a Rachel aquella conexión la estaba martirizando tanto que incluso sus piernas temblaban al adentrarse en el edificio, y más aún cuando llegaba frente a la puerta de la directora.

Lo cierto es que dudó, porque por un momento se le pasó por la mente el acudir directamente a la clase de su hija. Pero a pesar de todo, debía mantener la cordura y hacer expresamente lo que le había pedido la secretaria; La directora Cohen necesita hablar con usted urgentemente. Esas fueron sus palabras, y eso mismo iba a llevar a cabo cuando sus nudillos golpearon la puerta y esperaba pacientemente a descubrir qué sucedía.

No fue Lindsay, ni siquiera la directora quien abrió aquella puerta. Fue otra mujer de figura esbelta y gafas de pasta quien le daba la bienvenida con la seriedad inundando su rostro.

**—Hola.**

**—Buenos días Señora Berry**—saludó educadamente—**Pase por favor, le estábamos esperando**—añadió permitiéndole la entrada.

—**Gracias…Señora Cohen**—lanzó una mirada hacia la directora, que al igual que la última vez que estuvo allí, permanecía sentada en su mesa.

—**Gracias por venir Señora Berry, tome asiento por favor**—le indicó con la misma sobriedad que mostraba la otra mujer. —**Siento haber tenido que avisarle de manera tan urgente. Créame, no es algo normal que solamos hacer. **

** —¿Dónde está mi hija?—**Interrumpió sin poder evitarlo.

—**Está en la sala de castigo. No se preocupe, Lindsay ha ido en su búsqueda para traerla hasta aquí.**

** —¿En la sala de castigo? ¿Qué hace en una sala de castigo?**

**—Señora Berry**—retomó el extraño tono de discurso que ya parecía tener aprendido— **Ella es Grace Fowler**—miró hacia la mujer que le había abierto la puerta—**Es la psicóloga del colegio y desea hablar con usted del comportamiento de Elise Michele.**

**—¿Psicóloga? ¿Qué está sucediendo? Me están asustando**.—Musitó buscando una respuesta negativa a aquella locura, sin embargo no la encontró. Ni la psicóloga ni la directora le regalaron ese gesto de calma que necesitaba para no empezar a palidecer como ya lo estaba haciendo.

—**Es bastante complicado tratar este asunto de una manera tan repentina, sin un aviso previo o…**

** —¿Pueden ir al grano, por favor?—**Suplicó Rachel alterada**—¿Qué ha hecho mi hija?**

**—Su hija—**habló de nuevo la directora tras aclararse la voz—**Su hija ha vuelto a negarse a dar una de las clases y ha enturbiado el estado del resto de sus compañeros, por lo que la señorita Sheridan la llevó al aula de castigo. **

** —Pero…pero eso es lo que hizo la otra vez. ¿Me han llamado solo para decirme que mi hija es una cabezota como su madre? Se le llama personalidad, carácter…que se yo, y se supone que aquí ayudáis a corregir esos detalles que…**

**—No, no solo por eso Sra. Berry**—intervino la psicóloga—**Su hija hoy ha cruzado el límite. No solo hizo eso en la clase sino que además se escapó del aula de castigo. Se ha colado en el despacho de uno de los profesores y ha robado algo de él.**

** —¿Robado?**

**—Unas tijeras**—respondió asustando a Rachel.—**Su hija ha tenido la ocurrencia de robar unas tijeras y regresar a su propia clase donde ha cometido una atrocidad.**

—**¿¡Qué!?**—alzó la voz nerviosa**—¿Qué ha hecho? ¿¡Dónde está mi hija!? Quiero verla ahora mismo**.—Ordenó

—**Tranquilícese Señora Berry, Elise está bien…al menos físicamente. Sin embargo, Grace considera que algo está sucediendo en su mente y que necesita atención lo antes posible. **

—**Así es**—continuó la psicóloga ante la confusa mirada de Rachel—**He estado hablando con ella después de hacer lo que ha hecho, y aunque me ha costado mucho esfuerzo lograr sacar algo de su interior, me temo que lo poco que ha dicho la expone en una situación bastante compleja para una niña de su edad.**

** —Pero…¿Pero qué es lo que ha hecho?**—cuestionó de nuevo tratando de entender de una vez que estaba sucediendo y porque no le hablaban con claridad. No necesitó que lo hicieran. En ese mismo instante la directora abría su cajón y sacaba del mismo una coleta de pelo sujeta con un lazo rosa repleto de estrellitas y lunas. Un lazo que obviamente Rachel reconocía a la perfección, al igual que el pelo que yacía lánguidamente sobre el oscuro escritorio.

Solo pensó en correr al ver la coleta de pelo sobre la mesa, pero sus piernas estaban lo suficientemente paralizadas como para no poder moverse ni siquiera un par de centímetros. Al igual que su respiración y sus ojos, fijos en aquello que a juzgar por lo que veía, pertenecía a su hija. A la cabeza de su hija más concretamente.

**—¿Qué demonios está**…

Tampoco la dejaron terminar aquella cuestión. El sonido de la puerta destruyó aquel momento y los pasos de la secretaria acompañando a la pequeña de la familia, ampliaron la escena a uno de los mayores desconciertos que Rachel había vivido en toda su vida.

—**Su hija se ha cortado el pelo delante de todos sus compañeros al tiempo que gritaba que era un chico, un niño, un varón**—Intervino la directora, pero Rachel ni siquiera la escuchó. Había perdido todo sentido al descubrir a su pequeña junto a la secretaria, con una mirada llena de pena y arrepentimiento que jamás había visto y con varios mechones cubriendo sus mejillas. Mechones de pelo que hacia escasas horas sobrepasaban sus hombros y que ahora se alzaban un par de centímetros por debajo de su mandíbula.

**—Elise**—susurró acercándose a la pequeña**—¿Qué…qué has hecho, hija?**

**—Lo siento mamá**—se disculpó bajando la mirada mientras el temblor se adueñaba de sus labios y presagiaba el llanto.

**—Cielo**—musitó rodeándola con sus brazos**—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué has hecho eso?** –cuestionó buscando algún tipo de explicación, pero las palabras de Elise se convirtieron en ese llanto que apenas podía contener y rompió a llorar ante la mirada de las tres mujeres y entre los brazos de su propia madre.—**Hey, cielo…tranquilízate, ¿Ok? Todo está bien, solo…solo tienes que decirme qué te sucede y por qué…**

** —Si me disculpa**—interrumpió la psicóloga—**No creo que todo esté bien tal y como dice.**

** —¿Qué? ¿De qué habla?—**cuestionó Rachel sin dejar de abrazar a su hija.

—**Elise tiene serios problemas de trastorno de la personalidad. No sabe o no quiere saber quién es. Dice que es un chico.**

**—¿Qué dice? Por amor de Dios, solo es una niña. ¿Cómo va a ser decir eso en serio?—**miró a su hija—**Cielo, ¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué dice eso de ti?**

—**Quiero ser un chico**—balbuceó entre sollozos, volviendo a hundirse entre los brazos de su madre.—**A los chicos no les dicen nada.**

** —¿Cómo? ¿Quién te dice cosas?**

—**Señora Berry—**volvió a interrumpir la psicóloga—**Su hija lleva unas semanas teniendo un comportamiento extraño, y lo de hoy ha sido ya el culmen. **

** —¡No!**—le replicó—**Lo que lleva pasando desde hace semanas es que nadie en éste colegio es consciente del acoso que empiezan a sufrir los niños, y tan solo son críos…¿Qué vais a hacer cuando crezcan? Es vuestra responsabilidad observar sus actitudes y tratar de corregirlas. ¿Para qué se supone que estáis? ¿Para permitir que haya niños con siete años capaces de provocar algo como lo que ha hecho mi hija?**

—**Nadie ha provocado nada de lo que ha hecho Elise**—recriminó la directora—**Su hija está siendo mal educada, no está centrada en lo que debe estar centrado un niño de su edad y por eso tiene ese comportamiento.**

** —¿Qué sabe usted de eso? ¿Qué sabe lo que los chicos se dicen entre ellos? Porque le aseguro que mi hija jamás ha tenido problemas de personalidad como acaba de decir, hasta hace una semana…o tal vez ni siquiera eso. Solo ha sido hoy.**

** —Señora Berry, está siendo injusta con la dirección y los profesionales de ésta institución**—respondió Grace—**No hay culpables, solo es una niña que no entiende algunos aspectos de su vida cotidiana.**

** —¿Qué? ¿De qué habla?**

** —Escúcheme, no es la primera ni será la última. Es normal que un niño a su edad confunda algunos conceptos teniendo una familia como la suya.**

**—¿Qué?—**balbuceó aún más confusa

**—Es normal, pero debe recibir un toque de atención por su parte y la de su mujer.**

—**Un segundo…espere…espere**—la interrumpió**—¿Puede salir con ella fuera? Me gustaría hablar a solas con ellas**—se dirigió a la secretaria al tiempo que incitaba a Elise a que caminase hacia la puerta. Y Lindsay aceptó tras ver como su jefa asentía y le daba permiso para ello. No así Elise, que abandonó el despacho con algo de recelo y dejando escapar algunos sollozos que le entrecortaban la respiración**.—Espérame fuera, cielo**—susurró Rachel con dulzura, tratando de tranquilizar a su hija. Porque si algo tenía claro en aquella extraña locura que estaba viviendo, era que su hija no tenía culpa alguna de lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Siempre había sido ejemplar, educada con sus compañeros y alegre, como cualquier niña de su edad que vive sin conflictos, sin historias que pudiesen perjudicar su educación. Y no fue hasta que ese niño se interpuso en su camino cuando empezó a tener aquellas extrañas y sorprendentes reacciones. Y eso, por mucho que intentasen camuflarlo, era responsabilidad de ellos, de sus tutores y profesores.

**—Señora Berry, no queremos provocar una discusión con este asunto**—volvió a hablar la directora tras ver como Lindsay y la pequeña abandonaban por completo el despacho. Rachel se limitó a girarse de nuevo hacia ellas y mantenerles la mirada.—**Estamos preocupadas por Elise. Nadie esperaba que hiciese algo como lo que ha hecho hoy, y Grace ha intentado poner de su parte para averiguar el motivo que la ha llevado a hacerlo.**

**—Así es**—añadió la psicóloga mientras Rachel seguía observándolas en silencio. Altiva, paciente y con el malestar escapando por cada poro de su piel –**Mi pequeña conversación con Elise me ha hecho entender que realmente está confundida, y no es que estemos culpándola de tener una familia homosexual. Los niños entienden que es algo normal, no hay problemas con ese tema…pero hay ocasiones en los que escuchan, ven…o simplemente presencian cosas o situaciones que no deben. Yo no niego que usted o su mujer sean unas madres perfectas, de hecho, ese mismo detalle puede ser una de las razones que esté creando ese comportamiento. Sé que es bastante complejo, sobre todo porque es un diagnostico prematuro y sin las bases necesarias para llegar a una conclusión, pero por su bien…Elise necesita ayuda si no quiere volver a tener problemas. **

**—Ok, básicamente**—habló Rachel tras escuchar pacientemente el discurso—**Me está diciendo que mi hija tiene tendencia a sufrir un desorden mental o como quiera que lo llamen, simplemente porque tiene dos madres.**

**—No me ha escuchado. No solo es por eso…**

**—No solo es por eso**—repitió interrumpiéndola**—Exactamente es lo que ha dicho ahora mismo. Tal vez haya otros motivos, pero el hecho de que yo esté casada con una mujer es la clave, ¿No es cierto?**

** —A ver…**

** —Que exista un niño que en plena clase diga que los homosexuales no van a cielo cuando mueren, es algo normal, ¿No es cierto? Qué una profesora no se dé cuenta de lo que le sucede a sus alumnos aun estando 7 horas diarias con ellos, es normal…¿No es cierto? Que una niña de 7 años sea capaz de escaparse de un aula de castigo—**hizo una pausa para templar sus nervios—**Y encuentre unas tijeras en el despacho de un profesor, donde nadie la vio colarse, y cortarse el pelo sin que su profesora lo pueda evitar, es normal, ¿No es cierto?**

** —Señora Berry, no puedo permitir que nos culpe de los actos que ha cometido su hija—**respondió la directora visiblemente molesta.

**—Solo estoy preguntando. ¿Es normal que mi hija esté sufriendo acoso con tan solo 7 años?**

**—No, claro que no es normal**—intervino Grace—**Pero no tenemos constancia de que algo así haya sucedido. **

** —¿Por qué no se han interesado en averiguar qué estaba sucediendo en esa clase, con esos niños? No estoy excusando a mi hija, porque les aseguro que ahora mismo no hay nadie más decepcionada con ella que yo, pero me parece surrealista que todo esto haya sucedido siendo una niña, una simple niña de 7 años. ¿Dónde estaba su profesora para no tener tiempo de evitar que hiciera algo como lo que ha hecho? ¿Por qué nadie escucha las cosas que dicen los niños?**

** —No la hemos llamado para debatir cómo han sucedido las cosas**—interrumpió la directora tratando de excusarse—**Si le hemos llamado es por el bien de su hija. Debe hacer algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde y la doctora Grace le está dando su consejo. No debería rechazarlo.**

** —No voy a aceptar el consejo de alguien que trabaja en un centro en el que no miran por la verdadera educación de los niños. Así que lo siento, si creen que me van a hacer creer que estoy confundiendo a mi hija por tener una familia perfecta**—enfatizó —**Están equivocadas. Elise entiende absolutamente todo y lo tolera. Son los demás padres los que no enseñan valores a su hijos, y vosotros lo permitís sin más**—Sentenció desafiante, tanto que la directora ni siquiera respondió. Lanzó una mirada a la psicóloga que la observaba completamente desconcertada y segundos después buscó algo en el cajón de su escritorio.

—**Lo siento mucho, Señora Berry**—masculló ofreciéndole un sobre—**Pero el consejo no puede aceptar que los alumnos de éste centro vivan una situación como la que ha sucedido esta mañana. Podría haber sido algo realmente peligroso si Elise no centra su frustración con ella misma. Los estamentos me obligan a informarle de que su hija ha sido expulsada por tres días del centro. **

**—¿Tres días?**—repitió sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando—**El curso acaba dentro de dos.**

**—Lo siento mucho**—acotó dando por confirmada la respuesta que Rachel ya se imaginaba. Y ni siquiera respondió. Esbozó una sonrisa desafiante, llena de sarcasmo y orgullo al tiempo que se hacía con el sobre y recuperaba la cola de pelo de su hija que seguía sobre el escritorio.—**Es una pena que su hija vaya a perderse el final de curso. Tal vez eso…**

Nada. No permitió que siguiera martirizándole, porque eso era lo que Rachel sentía que estaban haciendo con ella en aquel instante, y se marchó. Se marchó con la cabeza alta pero la pena y el desconcierto apoderándose de ella por completo. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. No sabía por qué su hija ya la esperaba con los ojos hinchados de llorar y el pelo invadiendo su rostro. Mechones sin control, completamente desparejos y rebeldes que le daban una visión que jamás llegó a tener de su propia hija. Y Quinn a 15.000 kilómetros.

Fue su último pensamiento antes de tomar de la mano a su hija y abandonar el colegio ante la apenada mirada de Lindsay, que parecía ser la única cuerda en aquella locura y regaló una dulce caricia a la pequeña para despedirse de ella. Y fue su último pensamiento, el de maldecir que Quinn estuviese tan lejos, porque después de ello ya no pudo lograr organizar su mente. Ni mientras salían del colegio y sostenía con fuerzas la mano de su hija, ni cuando se montaron en el coche y condujo hasta su hogar. Su mente se llenaba de miles de preguntas que se esfumaban cuando miraba hacia el espejo retrovisor y observaba a su hija con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana y era consciente de lo que había sido capaz de hacer.

Se había cortado el pelo. Pero no un mechón a modo de travesura. Su gesto se tradujo en más de 20 centímetros de pelo que permanecían sujetos con su lazo, el que tanto le gustaba ponerse cada mañana, por culpa de una extraña reacción que la llevaba a gritar que quería ser un chico. Y Rachel no quería creerlo. ¿Cómo lo iba a creer? ¿Cómo iba a creer que su hija se hubiese revelado por algo así cuando apenas tenía 7 años? Había algo más, de eso estaba completamente segura, y lo iba a averiguar. Por supuesto que lo iba a hacer.

—**Mamá, ¿Me odias?—**a pesar de no esperarlo, Elise fue la primera en romper el silencio y lo hizo cuando ya habían llegado a su hogar.

—**No, por supuesto que no**—respondió Rachel con seriedad, invitándola a acceder al interior de la casa.

**—¿Estás enfadada por lo que he hecho?**

—**Sí, sí que lo estoy. Porque nunca pensé que llegases a hacer algo como lo que has hecho hoy. De hecho, sigo sin creer lo que has sido capaz de hacer.**

**—Lo siento**—volvió a disculparse mientras caminaba delante de ella, con el paso desganado y la cabeza baja, ignorando los primeros juegos que Skimbles ya le exigía.

—**Siéntate en el sofá, por favor**—le ordenó tras deshacerse del bolso—**Vamos a hablar.**

No rechistó, ni siquiera opuso la más mínima resistencia a hacerlo, y Elise tomó asiento tras dejar a un lado su mochila. Skimbles seguía jugueteando con sus pies. Y el hecho de que ni siquiera se quejase por tener que hacerlo, empezaba a preocupar, más aun si cabía, a Rachel.

Su hija no se caracterizaba por aceptar las órdenes así como así, al menos no sin una explicación lógica. Y que obedeciese sin más le demostraba que realmente era consciente de que lo que había hecho no estaba bien.

—**Bien**—susurró la morena tras dejar la coleta de pelo sobre la mesilla y sentarse junto a su hija. –**No tengo ni idea de el motivo que te ha llevado a hacer algo así, y por eso necesito que al igual que has sido capaz de hacerlo, me lo expliques. ¿Qué tienes que decirme?**

** —Solo quería que me dejasen jugar.**

** —¿Qué?**

—**No quiero que los niños me digan cosas feas. Y las niñas no quieren jugar conmigo. Nadie quería jugar conmigo.**

** —¿Han vuelto a decirte cosas feas?**

** —Sí, siempre lo hacen. **

** —¿Siempre? ¿Me estás diciendo que llevan más tiempo diciéndote cosas?**

**—Sí. **

**—¿Cuánto?**

** —Mucho, no sé—**alzó los hombros despreocupada.

**—¿Y qué es lo que te han dicho? ¿Por qué no quieren que juegues con ellos?**

**—Porque dicen que siempre gano yo. ¿No puedo ganar, mamá?—**la miró confusa, sin embargo, la verdadera confusión estaba llenando cada centímetro del cerebro de Rachel. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había sido capaz de conducir con todas aquellas dudas provocadas por las palabras de la psicóloga, y de repente Elise le confesaba que todo había sido por culpa de un ataque de orgullo por parte de ella, o de celos si pensaba en las otras chicas.

—**Elise, ¿Me estás diciendo que te has cortado el pelo después de escaparte del aula de castigo solo porque tus compañeros no te dejaban jugar?**

**—Eh…sí**—respondió convencida de que era una razón de peso. Aunque hubiese mostrado su arrepentimiento.

—**No me lo puedo creer**—se lamentó al tiempo que se levantaba del sofá y miraba completamente incrédula a su hija**—¿De verdad, Elise?—**le recriminó**—¿Te has cortado el pelo por un estúpido juego? ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es algo así? ¡Has podido hacerte daño! Por amor de Dios, ¡Te has cortado el pelo! Y te han expulsado del colegio, ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?—**alzó la voz tras convertir toda la preocupación que se había adueñado de ella en rabia**—¡Te has quedado sin fiesta de fin de curso! ¡Te han echado del colegio por portarte mal! ¿Desde cuándo piensas en esas cosas? ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así por un simple juego?**

** —Me da igual la fiesta**—balbuceó la pequeña alzando a Skimbles entre sus manos—**No quiero ir.**

** —¿Qué? ¿Qué te da igual?**

** —No me iban a dejar cantar, así que prefiero no ir**—respondió con una rotundidad apabullante—**Prefiero jugar con Skimbles.**

—**Ah…¿Prefieres jugar con Skimbles? Ok, pues me temo que no vas a jugar con él porque aquí también vas a estar castigada. Es intolerable que me hagas pasar un momento como el que he vivido solo porque seas una cabezota. Y espera a que vuelva mamá, verás lo contenta que se pone cuando sepa lo que has hecho**—masculló con ironía. Una ironía que a Elise no le interesaba en absoluto. **—¿No vas a decir nada más? **

**—No tengo nada más que decir**—murmuró cruzándose de brazos, tras volver a dejar a Skimbles en el suelo.

—**Ok, ahora sí que realmente estoy enfadada. Así que sube a tu habitación y te pones el pijama. Tu día se termina aquí—**le ordenó rápidamente tras perder la paciencia.—**Me temo que no vas a jugar en mucho tiempo, al menos hasta que cambies esa actitud. Estoy…estoy muy decepcionada contigo, Elise. No me esperaba que me hicieras algo así. ¡Vamos! A tu habitación**—insistió obligándola a que recogiese su mochila y subiese hasta la planta superior, justo en el mismo instante en el que la puerta se abría y Spencer hacia acto de presencia en el hogar, mostrando un gesto que tampoco gustó en absoluto a Rachel.

**—¿Estás bien?—**cuestionó al verla entrar con el rostro pálido y una seriedad que asustaba.

**—Eh…sí**—respondió tensando la mandíbula**—¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde va Elise?—**preguntó al ver como la pequeña ni siquiera esperó para saludarla**.—¿Tu no tenías una cita hoy?**

—**A su habitación. Está castigada…probablemente de por vida. Y no, no voy a ir a esa cita. Lo cierto es que no tengo pensamientos para eso ahora.**

**—¿Por qué? ¿Pero no debería estar en el colegio ahora?**

**—Sí, debería…**—suspiró dándose por vencida—**Pero he tenido que ir a por ella porque ha hecho algo…horrible.**

** —¿El qué?—**se interesó acercándose a ella, dispuesta a ocupar parte del sofá para poder descansar del agotamiento que le provocaba el embarazo. Y fue en ese instante cuando descubrió la cola de pelo sobre la mesilla—**Oh dios…¿Qué es eso?**

**—La última travesura de Elise**—respondió tomando asiento a su lado—**Hoy ha vuelto a negarse a dar clases, la han castigado y se ha escapado del aula de castigo para entrar en el despacho de uno de los profesores, coger unas tijeras y cortarse el pelo delante de todos sus compañeros. **

** —Oh dios mío, ¿Y por qué ha hecho eso? ¿Qué está pasando, Rachel? ¿Hay algo que no me hayáis dicho?**

** —¿Qué? No, no claro que no…no es nada grave. Elise está rebelde, nada más. Aunque esa rebeldía ha estado a punto de meterme en un gran problema.**

**—¿Qué problema?**

—**La han expulsado**—respondió al tiempo que evitaba que Skimbles mordiese sus zapatos y Spencer la observaba impaciente, y un tanto asustada por lo que oía—**Y no solo eso, no solo se va a perder los últimos días del curso, sino que ésta vez la psicóloga del colegio ha estado hablando con ella. Elise…Elise se cortó el pelo mientras decía que quería ser un chico, pero todo era por un estúpido juego. Dice que las chicas no se acercan a ella porque…bueno, ya sabes que es muy parecida a mí y entiendo que su intensidad provoque algún tipo de recelo en las demás, no las culpo por eso, a mí me hacían lo mismo de pequeña y tú lo sabes, entonces Elise ha querido ser un chico solo para poder jugar con los niños, y ganarse un poco su confianza. Y lo peor es que hace unos días me decía que odiaba a los chicos, y ahora de repente se pone del lado de ellos. Es absurdo, no entiendo nada… En fin, lo cierto es que todo ese juego que podría haber sido peligroso no solo ha quedado en una anécdota. La psicóloga, la tal Grace no sé qué me ha dicho que Elise puede estar sufriendo algún síntoma de desorden de personalidad, y que probablemente sea culpa nuestra…o sea de Quinn y mía, por ser dos mujeres y no educarla de manera que entienda la naturaleza de ese hecho. ¿Te lo puedes creer?—**la miró buscando su aprobación, pero para entonces Spencer ya se llevaba la mano a la frente y negaba constantemente con la cabeza**—Es…es absurdo, Elise es la niña más tolerante que conozco. Son sus compañeros los que no** **reciben una buena educación y la están volviendo loca, y por supuesto son ese equipo de profesores ineptos los que no sabe corregir los fallos en esa educación de los niños. Son ellos los culpables de…**

**—Rachel**—la interrumpió buscando su mirada—**Dime que no has discutido con esa psicóloga, por favor.**

** —Pues…no, bueno tal vez un poco sí**—confesó desconcertada—**Pero se lo merecía. Quiero decir…¿Cómo se supone que voy a estar tranquila con mi hija allí, si ni siquiera pueden evitar que una niña encuentre unas tijeras y se corte el pelo en mitad de una clase? ¿Cómo voy a tolerar que la psicóloga de ese colegio sea homofoba? Ni siquiera se ha preocupado en saber el motivo por el que ha hecho eso, simplemente se ha dejado llevar por el hecho de que tiene dos madres para sacar esas horribles confusiones.**

—**No, no…no**—volvió a interrumpir levantándose del sofá—**Ok, esto no está pasando…**—Balbuceó casi a modo de pensamiento mientras Rachel la seguía con la mirada y empezaba a preocuparse de nuevo. Pero esta vez sabiendo que algo realmente serio estaba sucediendo.

**—¿Qué sucede, Spencer? ¿Por qué estás así?**

**—Ok, Rachel. Realmente tenía la esperanza de solucionarlo sin tener que preocuparos, pero me temo que esto ya se empieza a poner feo. No he venido solo porque necesite descansar, he venido porque necesitaba averiguar algunas cosas.**

**—¿Averiguar algunas cosas? ¿Qué cosas? Me estás asustando.**

—**No lo pretendo, pero sí es algo bastante grave y Elise va a ser la más perjudicada si no hacemos algo.**

**—¿Qué?—**se puso de pie completamente asustada**—¿Qué está pasando?**

Silencio. Pero no un silencio lleno de calma y tranquilidad. No ese silencio que te regala un momento único, sino todo lo contrario. Spencer tomó aire y guardó silencio por algunos segundos en los que el terror empezó a apoderarse de Rachel. Porque no era normal que su mejor amiga mostrase aquel gesto de preocupación si no era por algo realmente grave, y si Elise estaba de por medio, la gravedad se convertía en absoluta tortura y terror.

Un silencio que nada o poco tenía que ver con el que se podía sentir en la habitación deluxe doble del hotel Alfonso XIII, donde solo la respiración en calma de quienes ocupaban la impresionante cama lograba destruirlo. Y ese hipnótico sonido provocado por la respiración, no era suficiente para despertarla. Como tampoco lo era el escaso ruido que se colaba a través de la ventana. No había absolutamente nada que pudiese romper esa calma excepto un golpe. Un giro involuntario de un pie preso de algún sueño, que caía de lleno sobre su rostro y la obligaba a abrir los ojos y poner en funcionamiento su mente.

Quinn se quejó, y no lo hizo porque el golpe le doliese, sino porque le era muy complicado distinguir nada a su alrededor, a pesar de la tímida luz que ya empezaba a inundarlo todo.

Su cabeza giraba, y lo hacía a tal velocidad que incluso tuvo que aferrarse a la almohada para no rodar por la cama. Un extraño calor ascendía por su garganta y el malestar no tardó en llegar provocándole una inauditas nauseas que no sabía de donde ni por qué la atacaban. Y fue un segundo golpe, esta vez en su hombro, el que le hizo abrir los ojos de una vez para poder apartar ese pie de su cuerpo. Un cuerpo que para calmar el escalofrío que se apoderaba de él por culpa del malestar, buscó el confort que las sabanas le ofrecían. Quinn se giró sobre sí misma para cubrirse mejor y fue entonces cuando su mundo se desvaneció.

La calidez de las sabanas llegaban directamente sobre su cuerpo y eso solo podía indicar una cosa; Estaba desnuda. Y hasta donde su memoria, maltrecha en aquel instante, alcanzaba, solo dormía desnuda en su hogar.

Aquella enorme lámpara sobre su cabeza le hizo recordar que no era su hogar y que quien volvía a tocar su hombro de manera inconsciente no era la morena que estaba acostumbrada a ver a su lado cada noche. No era su Rachel.

**—¿Qué…—**susurró tratando de encontrar una lucidez que se resistía a llegar a ella**—¿Ash?**

El extraño quejido o gruñido que emitió su acompañante la alteró rápidamente, tanto que su cuerpo se tensó y por fin la luz llegó a sus ojos, abiertos de par en par. Tragó saliva y evitó que la primera arcada se apoderase de ella, y sin pensarlo desvió su mirada por debajo de las sabanas para descubrir algo que jamás llegó a imaginar.

Ella desnuda, Ashley desnuda a su lado y un par de pies desconocidos que dormitaban entre las dos, obligándola a alzar la cabeza para dirigir su mirada hacia el extremo opuesto de la cama, donde por lógica debía permanecer la dueña de aquellas dos piernas que volvían a golpearla.

—**Oh…dios…mío.**

* * *

#3NCFic

* * *

See you soon.


	14. Campanas

N/A; Mis pensamientos eran los de alargar ésta actualización, porque quería ser más mala de lo que ya soy. Pero resulta que soy una bocazas y ayer prometí actualización si había foto Achele. Así que como tengo palabra, aquí estoy. Ah, eso sí...el siguiente capitulo va a tardar en llegar, porque sigo siendo mala.

* * *

Cheating by John Newman

* * *

Trece

Campanas

**—¡Mierda…mierda, mierda!.**

**—No, no lo entiendo, ¿¡Qué hemos hecho!?**

**—¿Queréis dejar de gritar? Me va a estallar la cabeza.**

**—¿La cabeza?**—replicó Quinn**—¿La cabeza, Shane? La cabeza me van a romper a mí cuando Rachel se entere de lo que ha pasado aquí...¡Joder! **

**—¡Cálmate Quinn!—**interrumpió Ashley buscando parte de su ropa interior—**No sabemos qué ha pasado, así que Rachel no te romperá la cabeza, de hecho no debería saber nada. Ni Spencer. **

**—¿No sabemos lo que ha pasado?—**Volvió a replicar—**Mírate, estás buscando tu ropa por el suelo, Shane está cubriéndose con las sabanas y yo, yo también estaba desnuda…y las tres metidas en la cama ...y ni siquiera recuerdo nada. No sé cómo mierda hemos llegado hasta ahí, ni sé…o ¡Joder! Os lo dije, os dije que no quería beber, os dije que no…**

**—¡Hey…hey!**— Interrumpió Shane alzando la cabeza y con los ojos entrecerrados—¡**Deja de gritar por favor! Relajaos, no ha pasado nada.**

** —¿Ah no? ¿Lo recuerdas?**—cuestionó Ashley tras encontrar su ropa—**Mmm, esto no es mío**—añadió alzando un sujetador. **—¿Es tuyo Quinn?**

**—Mírame**—se plantó frente a ella—**Lo llevo puesto.**

**—Entonces es tuyo**—miró a Shane a quien lanzó la prenda.

**—No, no es mío. Yo no suelo utilizar sujetador**—Respondió al tiempo que volvía a hundir el rostro contra la almohada—**Hacia tiempo que no me sentía así de mal.**

** —Genial, para colmo tenemos un sujetador que no es de ninguna de nosotras. ¿También hemos tenido visitas?—**espetó Quinn con sarcasmo.

**—¿Pero qué ha pasado? ¿Qué hicimos anoche?—**preguntó Ashley llevándose la mano a la cabeza—**Me siento realmente mal, creo que voy a vomitar.**

** —No sé lo que pasó.**—Musitó Shane—**No recuerdo nada.**

—**Yo tampoco…¿Y tú Quinn?, ¿Recuerdas que pasó?**

No era la primera vez que tenía esa sensación, de hecho era algo realmente familiar en su vida, pero no por eso le resultaba más sencillo de sobrellevar. Nada, cero, oscuridad. En su mente existía un extraño agujero negro que comprendía desde que llegó al club del hotel donde Shane le hizo probar un chupito de algo que sabía realmente mal, hasta que abrió los ojos hacia escasos minutos, en los que nada existía. No era consciente de cómo había llegado hasta aquella situación y mucho menos quería creer que hubiese pasado lo que intuía. Porque encontrarse desnuda junto a dos de sus mejores amigas en una cama no presagiaba nada bueno. De hecho, era un auténtico horror, sobre todo porque las tres estaban felices con sus parejas. El caos era tan grande en su interior que la arcada que sintió cuando despertó, volvió a aparecer de repente en su cuerpo y tuvo que salir corriendo hacia el baño de la habitación.

—**Oh dios**—se quejó Ashley—**Quinn, no tardes mucho porque me temo que yo voy a vomitar también.**

**—¿Podéis relajaros?—**intervino Shane—**No es la primera vez que amanezco así y nunca pasó nada.**

** —¿De verdad? ¿Sueles amanecer desnuda en la cama con chicas sin que haya sucedido nada?**—replicó Ashley y Shane no tuvo respuesta convincente que darle. Solo la mayor y más absurda de las excusas.

—**Jamás me acostaría con vosotras, Quinn es como mi hermana pequeña y tú eres como la amiga de mi hermana pequeña. **

—**Yo tampoco lo haría, y aquí estoy…desnuda**—susurró Ashley—**Dios…Spencer me mata.**

Y mientras Quinn, se miraba en el enorme espejo que adornaba el baño y descubría como no solo el malestar provocado por el vómito, y la ansiedad de volver a vivir esa situación de no recordar nada se apoderaba de ella, sino que también lo hacia su mente.

Escuchar la conversación que mantenían Ashley y Shane en la habitación no le estaba ayudando para recordar al menos un segundo de lo que había hecho durante la noche. De hecho, lo que estaba provocándole era una completa avalancha de pensamientos, de culpa que empezaba a martillear su débil mentalidad en aquel instante. La imagen de Rachel siendo testigo de lo que parecía haber sucedido aquella noche, era algo que no podía ni siquiera imaginar, y mucho menos como llegar al momento exacto en el que debía contárselo. ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo decirle a tu mujer que había dormido desnuda con dos de sus mejores amigas, y no recordaba absolutamente nada , excepto algunas imágenes en las que el descontrol y las risas lo invadían todo, por culpa de un estúpido licor que ni siquiera le gustaba? ¿Cómo iba a hacer para que comprendiese lo que había sido capaz de hacer? Porque a pesar de todo, lo único que tenía realmente claro era que debía contárselo. Que guardarse ese tipo de secretos era algo que nunca salía bien. No obstante, hacía años que le prometió sinceridad absoluta y omitirle ese detalle era algo que no entraba dentro de esa promesa.

**—¡Quinn! Necesito el baño**—escuchó al tiempo que se abría la puerta de golpe y Ashley se colaba lanzándose directamente hacia el wáter. El desagrado no tardó en llegar a la rubia, que tras secar su rostro decidió abandonar el mismo y terminar de vestirse ante los restos de Shane. Porque lo que yacía sobre aquella deshecha cama no era más que restos de una mujer que ni siquiera lograba mantener los ojos abiertos, recordándole la mayor metedura de pata de su vida.

—**Necesito algo de aire**—musitó tras buscar algo de ropa en su maleta y vestirse por completo.

**—Quinn, no te martirices…no ha pasado nada entre nosotras.**

**—¿Lo recuerdas? Por qué yo solo recuerdo beber algo realmente asqueroso y mucho descontrol, demasiado para no creer que la hayamos fastidiado. **

** —No, no recuerdo nada…bueno sí, solo recuerdo que llegamos hasta esta habitación porque Ashley no podía andar**—respondió—**Aun así, no pienses en negativo. No pasó nada, y si ha pasado algo nuestro cerebro no quiere que lo recordemos, por lo que podemos olvidarlo para siempre.**

—**Eso no te lo crees ni tú**—espetó visiblemente enfadada—**Jamás le haré algo así a Rachel—**Añadió segundos antes de recuperar su bolso del suelo y abandonar la habitación aún con el pelo desordenado. Nada que no se arreglase con una coleta.

Necesitaba salir de allí, necesitaba tomar algo de aire y que el malestar que seguía provocándole náuseas y un agudo dolor de cabeza, se esfumase para poder ordenar sus pensamientos y tal vez, recordar algo de lo que había sucedido.

El cielo de un azul intenso y el sol que ya ascendía regalando una temperatura perfecta, estuvieron a punto de hacerla desistir en su intento de tomarse ese respiro. Imaginar como era su rostro a plena luz del día lograba que el malestar aumentase, en vez de disminuir. Sin embargo, solo fue una pequeña duda que solucionó al recordar como sus gafas de sol esperaban en su bolso. Era la primera vez que abandonaba una habitación de hotel en una ciudad desconocida para ella, y lo hacía con todos aquellos remordimientos atormentándola.

Y sí, de algo le sirvió hacerlo.

Apenas diez minutos después de haber recorrido un trayecto que seguía siendo desconocido, ignorando cualquier cruce de miradas con los transeúntes que ya invadían aquella zona y con un vaso de cartón con café humeante entre sus manos, lograba encontrar algo de paz y sobre todo dejar a un lado el malestar que el alcohol seguía regalándole. Y lo hacía gracias a esa brisa que golpeaba contra ella, preludio de un nuevo y caluroso día de primavera. Lo hacía gracias el increíble olor que seguía adueñándose de cada rincón de aquellas empedradas calles, y que tal y como le había recordado Aria, procedían de los naranjos. De la flor de los cientos, miles de naranjos que adornaban aquella ciudad. Y fue ella, precisamente quien le explicó aquel detalle del olor del Azahar, quien estaba a punto de romper esa breve calma adquirida.

Una plaza circular junto a la mayor catedral gótica cristiana del mundo. Tres bancos frente a una fuente que refrescaba con su sonido el lugar y a la sombra de la gran torre, de una Giralda que ascendía hasta el cielo imponente, con el repiqueteo de sus campanas avisando a los sevillanos que las 9 se hacían presentes y era hora de acudir a misa. Repiqueteo que tronaba en su cabeza y parecía hacerla explotar. Y ella allí, sentada en uno de los bancos de piedra mientras enfocaba con una cámara directamente hacia el campanario, a 104 metros de altura. Demasiado alto para descubrir sus detalles a simple vista. Mucho mejor con un objetivo, pensó Quinn.

No supo por qué, pero sus piernas no titubearon en ningún momento y dirigió sus pasos hacia ella. Quizás porque lo único agradable que recordaba de la terrorífica noche, era haber conversado con ella acerca de arte. Y quizás eso era lo único que necesitaba en aquel instante para olvidarse de cómo había arruinado su vida. Porque de eso estaba segura; Había fastidiado lo mejor de su mundo.

—**Es atronador, ¿Verdad?—**musitó tras colocarse a su lado y ser consciente como Aria ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia. Tan inmersa estaba en su cámara, que llegó a asustarse tras escucharla hablar.

—**Cuando te acostumbras al rugir del motor de una Harley Davison, nada te llama la atención**—sonrió un tanto sorprendida mientras sus ojos divagaban sobre ella**.**

** —¿Harley Davison? ¿Tienes una Harley?**

** —La tengo…aparcada en mi garaje de Liverpool. El día que pueda volver a pasear con ella, creo que me retiraran el permiso de circulación por falta de práctica.**

** —Vaya, no tenía ni idea de que te gustasen las motos.**

** —Me gustan muchas más cosas de las que imaginas—**musitó sin dejar de mirarla ni de sonreir**.—¿Qué haces aquí a ésta hora?¿No deberías estar durmiendo?**

—**No me preguntes**—masculló Quinn al ser consciente del detalle—**Es una larga historia que prefiero no recordar.**

—**Mmm, ok, aunque me temo que no es necesario que pregunte**—respondió ella humedeciéndose los labios, gesto que por supuesto volvió a sorprender a Quinn.—**Veo que has sobrevivido a la noche.**

**—¿Qué? **

**—Que veo que has logrado sobrevivir a la ingesta de Absenta—**respondió—**Dios, no sé cómo has podido sobrevivir a eso. Yo me mareaba con solo olerlo.**

** —Absenta…—**susurró notando como algo amargo volvía a removerse en su garganta y la obligaba a beber del café para contrarrestarlo.—**Dios, Absenta.**

**—¿Qué sucede?—**cuestionó un tanto curiosa**—¿Te encuentras bien?**

**—No muy bien, pero supongo que lo tengo merecido por idiota. No vuelvo a beber en mi vida. Además, menuda imagen habré dado.**

** —Tranquila Quinn**—sonrió regresando la mirada hacia el campanario—**Anoche todo el mundo se excedió con la bebida en el hotel, así que no tienes por lo que preocuparte. Ya viste como estaba yo.**

No quiso preguntar, porque la vergüenza que sentía al ser consciente del nivel de ebriedad que había alcanzado era ya suficiente, como para encima comentarle que no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había vivido. Y mucho menos confesarle como había amanecido.

**—Ya**—carraspeó—**Lo dicho, no volveré a beber jamás en la vida.**

**—Bueno, tampoco seas tan drástica. Yo tengo más de lo que arrepentirme que tú. ¡Ojo!—**la miró rápidamente—**No digo que tengas nada que ver, obviamente. Fui yo quien hizo el idiota y bueno, siento…siento haberte puesto en un compromiso como ese. No debí después de lo bien que nos lo estábamos pasando.**

**—Eh…tranquila**—murmuró desconcertada—**Todo está bien.**

—**Me alegro**—volvió a mirarla Aria—**Me, me ha gustado mucho conocerte Quinn. No estaba convencida de venir a esta exposición pero lo cierto es que ha merecido la pena, y lo ha sido gracias a ti. Mira**—añadió sacando la tablet del bolso—**He trabajado en el artículo y ya que me diste permiso para ello, he pensado que tal vez podría encabezarla con esta imagen. Creo que sales perfecta**—dijo al tiempo que le mostraba una pantalla en la que aparecía un artículo y una foto de ellas dos junto una de las fotografías de la exposición.—**No suelo poner fotos mías en los artículos, pero ya que me hicimos el trato, creo que es justo que estemos las dos. ¿Te gusta?**

**—Eh…sí, mucho**—balbuceó aún más confusa. Y es que por mucho que trataba de poner en funcionamiento su mente, no lograba recordar ni hilar nada de lo que mencionaba Aria, de hecho, ni siquiera recordaba el momento en el que había aceptado fotografiarse junto a ella para que fuese la cabecera de su artículo. Es más, por no recordar ni siquiera recordaba lo que habían hablado concretamente de la exposición. Solo sabía que había estado con ella y que fue agradable. Todo lo demás se volvía difuso en su cabeza.

—**Bien. Dejaría que lo leyeses ahora, pero solo es un borrador y ni siquiera está completo. **

—**Oh claro, tranquila. Esperaré a que salga publicado para leerlo. Lo que no sabía es que fueses tan rápida escribiendo. ¿Cuándo lo has hecho? Apenas son las 9 y…**

** —No he dormido demasiado esta noche**—respondió interrumpiéndola**—De hecho, desde que me fui del hotel solo me he tomado una ducha, he desayunado y me he venido hasta aquí, porque quería mirar por última vez esta preciosidad antes de marcharme.**

**—¿Esta preciosidad?—**balbuceó Quinn sin poder evitar centrarse en sus ojos. Ojos que en todo momento la miraban a ella mientras sonreía con algo de timidez.

**—Esa**—señaló hacia la catedral**—, preciosidad.**

**—Oh, claro**—volvió a abusar del café para salir airosa de aquella extraña situación. –**Es…preciosa. ¿Te, te marchas hoy?—**cuestionó recuperando la compostura.

**—Ajam, Australia me espera, ya te lo dije. No está siendo mi mejor época con los viajes.**

**—Australia**—repitió Quinn como si de esa manera pudiese recordar algo de la supuesta conversación en la que se lo había comentado.

**—Así es. Y después pasaré precisamente por Nueva York. De hecho, creo que ya debería estar preparándome para ir al aeropuerto, aunque me sabe realmente mal abandonar esa ciudad. Creo que ya va a quedar para siempre en mi corazón.**

** —Yo tampoco la voy a olvidar**—murmuró desviando la mirada hacia la fuente que tenían frente a ellas—**No lo tomes como algo contra ti, pero venir no ha sido una buena idea.**

** —Si lo dices por lo que me comentaste de tu mujer, tranquila. Todas las parejas tienen pequeñas crisis sexuales, y de cualquier tipo. Es lógico que vosotras las tengáis. Pero son muchos años, ¿No? Estoy segura que cuando llegues a tu casa todo volverá a la normalidad. Mi situación es muy diferente a la tuya. Si las cosas van mal entre mi pareja y yo es porque no congeniamos del todo y hacemos muchos esfuerzos por lograrlo. Pero dicen que cuando no va…es imposible, por mucho que lo intentes. Por como hablabas de Rachel y todas esas historias que habéis superado, estoy convencida de que todo saldrá bien. Además, tenéis alguien por quien luchar**—sonrió—**Ojala algún día tuviese una hija como la vuestra, es preciosa.**

Gritar, huir, o salir corriendo. Bueno, tal vez huir y salir corriendo era lo mismo, pero era lo único que se pasó por la mente de Quinn al escuchar aquel pequeño sermón recordatorio que le regaló Aria. Sermón o consejo que la dejaba en el peor de los lugares habidos y por haber. No solo no sabía qué diablos había hecho con Shane y Ashley para acabar desnudas en su cama, sino que además se había confesado con ella, probablemente en uno de esos ataques de sinceridad absoluta que se dan solo cuando el alcohol se adueña de las neuronas. Una confesión que jamás habría hecho estando sobria, por supuesto. Que ella supiese, solo Santana conocía lo que le estaba sucediendo con Rachel y el vudú que destruía cualquier acercamiento íntimo entre ellas, y después de aquella noche, también lo sabía Aria. Una chica a la que hacia pocas horas que había conocido, por mucho que insistiese en recordarle que ya lo hicieron hacía dos años atrás, y de la que no sabía absolutamente nada. Bueno, tal vez ella si creía que lo sabía, porque a juzgar por su comentario la chica también había tenido su momento de confesión alcohólica en aquella noche, con la única diferencia de que ella no lo lograba recordar. Y por lo visto no solo le había hablado de su vida sexual, sino que también lo había hecho de Elise, y de su matrimonio con sus historias vividas y anécdotas.

**—¿Estás bien, Quinn?**—se interesó**— Estás pálida.**

Y tan pálida, pensó evitando que ese reflujo amargo que seguía instalado en su garganta la hiciera vomitar allí mismo.

**—Eh sí, claro**—se excusó sin mucha convicción**—Creo, creo que debería regresar al hotel. Yo también tengo que preparar la maleta.**

—**Ya, entiendo, pero…¿Estás bien?—**Insistió y Quinn sonrió débilmente.

**—Lo estoy**—respondió levantándose del banco—**Ha sido un placer, Aria**.

—**Lo mismo digo**—musitó la chica imitando su gesto**—Espero volver a verte pronto, no olvides enviarme la invitación para la exposición de Jason Cheswick.**

**—No, claro que no. No obstante, recuérdamelo ¿Ok? Cuando vuelvo a Nueva york suelo centrarme tanto en mi trabajo que olvido esos detalles**—volvía a excusarse de nuevo, porque tampoco era consciente de haberle hablado de aquella exposición y mucho menos de haberla invitado. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía si aquel artista iba a terminar exponiendo en su galería.—**Un email y la invitación estará en tu poder.**

—**Un email, perfecto**—respondió sonriente—**Eh…bueno, espero que tengas un buen viaje. Te avisaré cuando salga el artículo.**

—**Sí por favor, avísame. Y espero que tú** **también tengas un buen viaje. Y que descanses en él—**Sonrió al tiempo quele ofrecía la mano para saludarla y despedirse de una manera más cordial, aunque el titubeo que mostró Aria le hizo comprender que tal vez el gesto había sido demasiado protocolario después de la supuesta amistad que habían creado aquella noche, entre confesiones y chupitos de Absenta que ella seguía sin recordar. Por eso mismo y tras notar como se aferraba a su mano, decidió dar un paso hacia ella y regalarle un par de besos, haciendo gala de la tradicional costumbre que solían tener los españoles al saludar de aquella forma. Y fue ese impulso el que pilló por sorpresa a Aria, que tras recibir el primero de los besos y sin saber muy bien cómo actuar, desvió sin querer su rostro para provocar algo que ninguna de las dos pretendía en un momento como aquel.

Apenas fue un roce. Apenas pudieron notar nada más que la certeza de saber que habían sido sus labios los que chocaron torpemente, en vez de sus mejillas. El desconcierto se hizo latente entre las dos. En Aria, que inevitablemente iluminó sus mejillas con un intenso rojo presa de la sorpresa, y la vergüenza que le llegó al ser ella la culpable del fallo en el movimiento. Y en Quinn, por ser consciente de que aquel ya era con diferencia el peor día de su vida. O tal vez no el peor, pero sí el preludio del que estaba por llegar.

—**Oh…lo siento**—se excusó Aria—**No, no estoy acostumbrada a los dos besos, yo…yo de hecho ni siquiera suelo darlos y…**

—**Ha sido culpa mía**—replicó Quinn sin poder mirarla a la cara—**No debí hacerlo. **

—**Está bien, quiero… quiero decir, no pasa nada. Tampoco me voy a morir precisamente. Otra anécdota más.**

**—Otra más—**pensóQuinn lamentándose**—Ok, eh…—**volvía a centrarse en el café, ya casi frio, que seguía manteniendo entre sus manos—**Será mejor que me marche.**

—**Yo también. Cuídate, cuídate mucho, Quinn—**se despidió entre tartamudeos, regalándole de nuevo aquella mirada que tanto le hacía recordar a Rachel. Y no solo la mirada, sino que también lo hacia su sonrisa y esa peculiar gesto que hacía con sus labios al fruncirlos. Tal vez la noche anterior no sabía por qué le recordaba tanto a su mujer, pero en aquella mañana y a pesar de la confusión que seguía invadiendo su mente, pudo percibir muchos de aquellos gestos que acostumbraba a ver solo en Rachel. Y tener esa sensación no le gustaba en absoluto, mucho menos después de lo que acababa de suceder y lo que supuestamente había vivido durante la noche. Recordar a Rachel en aquel instante solo le provocaba un dolor repentino que poco a poco parecía instalarse en ella. Y que a juzgar por lo vivido, no iba a dejarla vivir en mucho tiempo.

—**Tú también**—respondió regalándole una última y forzada sonrisa. Tras ello no tardó en alejarse de ella recorriendo el mismo trayecto que había hecho para llegar hasta allí, pero no de la misma forma. A pesar de no volver a buscarla mientras se alejaba de ella, notaba como su mirada parecía perseguirla por aquella plaza mientras su mente repetía casi en bucle el desafortunado encontronazo de sus labios, que si bien no podía estar considerado como beso debido a la rapidez con la que lo hicieron, tampoco podía negar que no fuese uno de ellos. Sus labios se habían rozado, y eso para ella y para cualquier persona en el mundo, era un beso. Un jodido beso aunque no hubiese intención alguna por parte de ambas. Y era lo peor que le podía pasar en aquel día. Era su sentencia de muerte.

Discusión con Rachel por teléfono, vino, risas, Absenta, risas, Ashley descalza, una señora ofreciéndole una ramita de romero, risas, Shane sin sujetador, risas, amargor, sueño, silencio, golpe, mareos, confusión, fatiga, confusión, café, Azahar, campanas, Aria, sonrisa, amargor, ojos, sonrisa, amargor, confusión, confesión, confusión, beso, adiós y Rachel.

Quinn trataba de organizar de alguna manera lo sucedido en aquellas horas y todo terminaba en ella, en su mujer, en Rachel. En quien aquella noche supuestamente había estado enfrentándose a una de sus mayores pesadillas al quedar con Leisha, mientras ella se divertía sin consciencia y terminaba su odisea besando a una completa desconocida que sabía más de su vida que cualquiera de sus amigas.

No era el final perfecto para un viaje como aquel. No era el recuerdo perfecto para una ciudad como aquella, que ya lucía resplandeciente tras un nuevo e incesante repiqueteo de campanas, con sus naranjos regalando las primeras sombras del día a las palomas, con sus coches de caballos paseándose por callejuelas en las que no cabrían tres personas a la vez. Una ciudad en la que todo el mundo parecía sonreír con los ojos, y hablaban entre palmas. Una verdadera fiesta para los sentidos que ella se había encargado de destruir, y etiquetar como el más estúpido de sus errores. Un error que parecía no acabar, a pesar de estar a punto de entrar en el majestuoso hotel de estilo neo mudéjar que tanto le había impactado cuando llegó. Un nuevo encuentro salía a su paso, y cortaba de raíz la necesidad que empezaba a adueñarse de ella. Necesidad de pasar al menos una hora bajo la ducha para ver si así lograba organizar su mente y llegar a un acuerdo consigo misma sobre lo que hacer en las siguientes horas. Shane parecía haber hecho eso mismo, o al menos eso aparentaba al acercarse a ella completamente recuperada, sin dejar muestra alguna del desastre en el que parecía haberse convertido en su propia cama.

—**Te he estado buscando, ¿Dónde has estado?—**cuestionó a algunos metros de ella, obligándola a que se detuviese junto a la entrada del pequeño jardín que daba acceso al hotel.

—**Necesitaba pasear, despejarme un poco**.

—** Pensé que al menos desayunaríamos juntas, me tengo que marchar en un par de horas.**

**—Si te soy sincera, te aseguro que ahora mismo no me apetece verte a ti, ni a Ash.**

—**Quinn, no seas infantil. Eres una mujer, y como tal tienes que ser responsable de tus actos. **

** —Por eso mismo**—le replicó—¿**Cómo diablos quieres que esté sabiendo que toda mi vida se va a la mierda?**

**—¿Pero qué dices? Quinn, bebimos…sí, nos emborrachamos con el estúpido licor ese.**

** —Absenta**—irrumpió desafiante—**Bebimos Absenta**, **¿Sabes lo que dicen de la Absenta? Que tiene propiedades afrodisiacas, y que es la bebida de los artistas por la inspiración que les provoca. ¿Te haces una idea de lo que ha podido hacernos ese licor?** **Afrodisiaco, inspiración e inconsciencia, completo. Tienes el kit completo para joderte la vida y no recordarlo después.**

**—Deja de ser tan melodramática. Sé lo que es la Absenta, y no pasa nada. Yo solo sé que bebimos, que Ashley no podía caminar y terminamos en tu habitación. Pero estoy convencida de que no pasó nada más. Créeme Quinn, he amanecido muchas veces así y siempre, siempre he sido consciente de lo que ha pasado. Sé cuándo hago algo más que dormir, por muy borracha que esté. Y te aseguro que tú, Ashley y yo no hemos hecho ningún trio**—sentenció justo cuando un par de transeúntes pasaban a su lado y escuchaban el momento álgido de la conversación**—Escúchame**—añadió bajando el volumen de su voz—**Confía en mí, no te mentiría. No hicimos nada, además…no hay pruebas de ello.**

**—¿Pruebas? ¿Te refieres a despertar desnuda contigo junto a mis pies?**

—**Me refiero a que recuerdo que anoche me decías que estabas de mal humor por culpa de la menstruación, y te aseguro que yo ese límite no lo paso ni estando borracha. Lo siento pero no, Quinn. Hay cosas que no contemplo y entre ellas está el tener sexo con alguien en ese estado.**

**—Oh dios**—balbuceó notando como un golpe de aire fresco le golpeaba y el dolor parecía esfumarse—**Tienes razón, soy la única que ha amanecido con ropa interior y…bueno, estoy en los últimos días pero sigo estándolo. No haría algo así, ¿No?**

**—¿Ves? No lo pienses más, probablemente haríamos cualquier estupidez o apuesta y terminamos así, nada más. Y tú como estabas en esa situación, decidiste quedarte con ropa interior. Todo tiene sentido.**

**—Todo tiene sentido o tal vez yo quiera agarrarme a cualquier excusa**—replicó—**Shane, tengo una sensación bastante desagradable, y créeme...**

**—No, nada de sensaciones desagradables. Quinn, si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por mí. Confía en mí. No ha pasado nada.**

—**Está bien, confiaré en ti pero eso no quita que me esté jugando toda mi vida. Rachel no lo va a creer, y si ella no lo cree todo está acabado.**

**—¿Rachel? No, no**—volvió a interrumpirla—**Rachel no tiene por qué saber nada.**

—**Rachel sabe todo lo que hago. Es así como funcionamos, y por eso funcionamos precisamente.**

—**Quinn, me da igual que tu relación esté basada en la absoluta y completa sinceridad mutua, pero Rachel no debe saber esto. Al menos si no puedes asegurarme que lo comprenderá.**

**—¿Qué más te da a ti? Soy yo la que me arriesgo a que me deje, ¿Recuerdas? Soy yo la que está casada con ella y…**

—**Yo también tengo problemas, Quinn**—interrumpió seria—**Mi relación con Carmen pende de un hilo. No, no está aquí porque tenga cosas que hacer y le haya sido imposible. No ha venido porque estamos separadas…nos estamos tomando un tiempo**—confesó bloqueando por completo a Quinn. –**Ella no está en París, ha regresado a Los Ángeles con su familia para pasar un tiempo allí. **

** —¿Qué? No, no sabía nada. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?**

** —Porque no lo sabe nadie, bueno…tal vez Bette si lo sabe y Tina. Pero nadie más. No queremos hacer estallar todo sin haber intentado solucionarlo antes, ¿Entiendes?**

**—Oh, lo…lo siento Shane. No tenía ni idea de que estuvieses pasando por algo así.**

**—Mira, Carmen es la mujer de mi vida. Tal vez haga el idiota y cometa errores, pero sé que ella es mi persona, que ella es mi alma gemela y no voy a permitir que algo como lo que ha sucedido esta noche, acabe con lo poco que nos queda. Si se lo dices a Rachel y reacciona mal, tarde o temprano llegará a Bette o alguna de las chicas y es inevitable que Carmen se entere. Si no puedes hacerlo por ti, hazlo por mí. Te lo pido por favor.**

**—Shane, no me puedes pedir eso. ¿Quieres que le mienta a mi mujer? Sabes por todo lo que hemos pasado, y sabes también que por mucho que intentes ocultar algunas cosas, terminan saliendo a la luz. Y entonces sí que será peor, porque sabrá que lo he ocultado y si lo he hecho es por algo.**

—**Quinn por favor**—suplicó—**No tienes que mentir, solo omitir esto. Además, nadie más ha amanecido con nosotras y te aseguro que Ashley no va a decir nada. No ha parado de vomitar y no es precisamente por el alcohol. Está asustada, cree que si tú lo dices Spencer se enterará y la dejará. Y puede que sea una estrella del rock, pero tiene corazón, y va a tener un bebé. ¿De verdad quieres destrozarle la vida así?**

—**Mierda…mierda, mierda**—masculló alejándose de Shane, como si hacerlo por algunos metros lograse estabilizarla y hacer desaparecer el lamento que se apoderaba de ella. Mientras Shane la observaba, escrutaba cada movimiento y todas las maldiciones que balbuceaban de manera imperceptible esperando una respuesta afirmativa a su petición, a su súplica.—**No puede ser real, esto no puede estar pasando.**

**—Quinn, por favor**—susurró Shane sabiendo que a punto estaba de convencerla.—**Hazlo por mí y por Ash.**

** —Está bien, está bien…Lo intentaré ¿Ok?**—musitó desechando el vaso de café en una papelera cercana—**Pero no te aseguro nada.**

—**Gracias rubia. Gracias. **


	15. ONPF

NA: No olviden que esta historia NO esta basado en hechos reales. Es una historia ficticia a la cual he ido añadiendo conceptos que pueden coincidir con la realidad para argumentar la trama. Apareceran algunos nombres de organizaciones, fundaciones o personas ficticios . Asi que les pido por favor que tengan en cuenta ese detalle. Esta historia es una realidad alternativa, como podria serlo perfectamente una historia de super heroes, por lo que las comparaciones con la epoca en la que vivimos es absurdo.

Gracias

Catorce

ONPF

La miraba. Veía como los nervios se apoderaban de sus pequeñas manos mientras metía en el interior de su mochila el sándwich y el zumo, y apartaba con el pie a Skimbles, que ya permanecía con su correa dispuesto a disfrutar del buen tiempo. Veía como le resultaba complicado hacerlo sin tener que apartar el pelo de sus ojos, ya que el peluquero no tuvo más opción que seguir cortando su cabello, para arreglar el estropicio que hizo dos días antes. Un corte en el que solo un par de pinzas lograban permitirle total libertad de movimientos sin que los mechones enturbiasen su vista. Veía como su hija iba a salir de su casa acompañada por Brittany, Santana, Mathew, Megan y el pequeño Chewbacca para pasar un par de horas en el zoológico viendo el magnífico show de los pingüinos , mientras ella esperaba quedarse a solas para seguir llorando. Porque eso era lo único que hacía desde que Spencer le confesó el verdadero motivo por el que había ido hasta su propio hogar en aquel fin de semana. Llorar. Llorar permitiendo que sus ojos luciesen enrojecidos y con la pena adueñándose de su rostro.

**—¿Seguro que no quieres venir?**—Insistió Santana sin dejar de mirarla.

—**No, no. Quinn tiene que estar al llegar y Spencer también. **

—**Ok, ¿Estás bien?—**volvió a cuestionar bajando el volumen de su voz, evitando que ninguno de los niños escuchase nada.

—**Sí, claro que sí**—sonrió forzada—**Es solo que tengo la sensación de que algo me está provocando alergia. Creo, creo que voy a tener que pedir cita en el alergólogo, porque no es normal que me molesten tanto los ojos**—se excusó y Santana asintió, aunque lo hizo sin convicción alguna. Demasiados años conociéndose como para no saber que le estaba mintiendo**.—Disfrutad del show**

—**Lo haremos, ¿Verdad pequeñaja?**—miró a Elise que ya parecía estar preparada.—**Dios, ¿Por qué diablos le has cortado el pelo? No me acostumbro a verla así**—añadió y Rachel no tardó en responder, tal y como le había aconsejado Spencer.

—**Lo tenía demasiado largo. Ahora con el verano seguro que está más cómoda así—**miró a su hija que instintivamente bajó la mirada apenada—**Vamos, se os va a hacer tarde**.

—**Sí, vamos pequeñaja**—dijo tomándola de la mano, y tras hacer lo mismo con la correa de Skimbles—**Si necesitas algo llama a Brittany, yo he dejado mi teléfono en casa porque hoy no voy a atender a nadie, ¿Ok?**

**—Ok—**se acercó a su hija—**Tened mucho cuidado, y tú…obedece a lo que diga Santana, ¿Entendido? No me vayas a fallar.**

**—Sí, mamá**—susurró aún con la confusión que le provocaba aquella situación. Confusión de la que Rachel era completamente consciente.—**Te quiero**—añadió regalándole un beso antes de que Santana la obligase a abandonar la casa, y acudir al coche donde esperaban Brittany y los dos pequeños de la familia Pearce-Lopez. Rachel se limitó a acompañarlas hasta la puerta y saludar desde allí al resto mientras veía como su hija acudía a su encuentro.

Por supuesto que era consciente de la confusión que sentía Elise. Apenas habían pasado 48 horas desde que cometió aquella locura frente a sus compañeros, 48 horas desde que la había castigado por su mal comportamiento y ahora la dejaba ir a disfrutar del domingo sin más. Y no solo eso. El sábado también pudieron disfrutar juntas de una sesión de cine y una visita a una de las tiendas de juguetes más grandes del país. Y no, no se había vuelto loca ni era una nueva manera de tratarla para que se portase bien. Si Rachel hizo todo aquello era porque deseaba más que nunca disfrutar con su hija, estar a su lado y no pensar en toda la locura que Spencer le había hecho llegar. Poco le importaba que la hubiesen expulsado del colegio.

No había castigos, ni decepciones en aquel momento. No había más que desesperación por ver entrar a Quinn y explicarle el problema que surgía en su familia. Un problema al que jamás imaginó tener que enfrentarse.

El sonido del teléfono le hizo reaccionar y apartarse de la puerta tras ver como el coche se alejaba de su hogar. La voz de Glen rompió su esperanza de escuchar a Quinn ya en Nueva York. Aquella mañana apenas había recibido un mensaje de su mujer indicándole que estaba a punto de tomar el avión de regreso después de su periplo por Sevilla y Madrid. Y ver que solo se limitaba a enviarle un simple mensaje, le hacía indicar que parecía seguir molesta por la discusión que absurdamente mantuvieron.

**—¿¡Por qué tengo que ser el último en enterarme de todo!?—**escuchó Rachel nada más aceptar la llamada.

**—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?**

**—¿De qué hablo? ¿Por qué no me has dicho que salías a cenar con esa actriz de medio pelo? O mejor dicho, ¿Qué diablos hacías cenando con ella?**

**—Glen, no sé de qué me estás hablando. ¿Puedes dejar de gritarme y explicármelo con pausa?**

**—¡Leisha!, de eso te hablo. ¿Por qué no me has dicho que has salido a cenar con ella.**

**—Porque no lo he hecho.**

**—¿Qué no lo has hecho? ¡Ja!. ¿Te crees que soy idiota, Rachel? ¿Te crees que no me iba a enterar? Escúchame, no puedes salir a sitios públicos con otras personas públicas sin al menos comentármelo. **

—**Hey…Glen, ¡Deja de gritarme!—**le ordenó perdiendo la paciencia—**No he salido a cenar con nadie, ni con Leisha ni con nadie, ¿Ok?**

**—¿No?—**cambió el tono de voz**—¿De verdad?**

—**Glen, no estoy para estupideces. No, no salí con Leisha ni con nadie, de hecho estuve en casa y tú hermana puede demostrarlo. Estaba aquí conmigo. Además, ¿Por qué te tengo que decir a ti si quiero o no salir? Que seas mi representante no te da derecho a manejar mi vida. Nunca lo has hecho y no lo vas a hacer ahora.**

**—Rachel**—la interrumpió—**No quiero manejar tu vida, solo quiero que si vas a salir con alguien público, me lo hagas saber. Nada más. Nunca me meto en lo que haces a diario pero cuando es algo que puede perjudicar tu imagen, me gustaría saberlo.**

**—¿Perjudicar mi imagen? ¿Salir a cenar con una actriz es perjudicar mi imagen?**

—**Depende de la actriz. Por ejemplo Leisha es una mala imagen para ti. A menos que seas una hermanita de la caridad.**

**—¿Por qué dices eso?**—cuestionó curiosa, tanto que incluso dejó de gritar en cada respuesta**—¿Qué pasa con Leisha?**

—**Rachel, ¿No has leído nada en Internet? ¿No has leído twitter?**

**—Pues no, ¿Qué sucede?**

—**Hay cientos de comentarios diciendo que el viernes noche vieron a Rachel Berry y Leisha Rayder cenando juntas en el Four Seasons. **

**—¿Cómo van a decir eso si no fui? Se lo están inventando, Glen.**

**—¿Y no te resulta extraño? ¿No te parece raro que digan que estuviste allí sin haber estado? ¿Quién sabía que ibas a ir a cenar con ella?**

—**Eh…pues nadie, solo Quinn y ella, claro.**

**—Pues está clarísimo. Esa chica ha querido usarte para darse publicidad, y tú has caído en la trampa.**

**—No, no te equivoques Glen**—trató de convencerse a sí misma—**Leisha solo quería hacer las paces conmigo. Te recuerdo que fuimos compañeras en los Ángeles y bueno, ahora está en la ciudad y hace unos días la vi en el restaurante donde Quinn almuerza. Solo quería que hablásemos.**

—**Está acabada. Rachel, a esa chica se le va a venir algo muy fuerte encima y necesita limpiar su imagen antes de lo que suceda.**

**—¿Cómo? ¿Qué dices de acabada? Pero si está rodando una película con Brad Pitt, y…**

**—No, no está rodando nada. Lo único que está intentando es que la contraten en esa película porque una de las protagonistas ha tenido que abandonar el rodaje y están planteando una nueva sustituta. Leisha lo sabe, hizo el casting y ahora está a expensas de que la llamen. Un golpe de publicidad como el que tú le puedes dar saliendo con ella, le ayudaría a tener más opciones. Y mira, lo ha hecho incluso sin haberse encontrado contigo. Apuesto a que tenía paparazzis esperando tu llegada al hotel. Estoy segurísimo.**

**—Oh dios**—balbuceó completamente sorprendida, aunque lo estaba porque era justamente lo que Quinn le había dejado entrever que buscaba, y no por lo que había hecho su vieja conocida. No le importaba en absoluto ayudar a una amiga a tener más repercusión, pero no lo haría si la utilizaban sin su consentimiento. Y estaba claro que Leisha lo estaba haciendo.—**No me lo puedo creer.**

**—¿Entiendes ahora por qué necesito que al menos me comentes esas cosas? No me importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer, Rachel, pero necesito saber lo que haces para protegerte de alguna forma. **

—**Dios…estúpida idiota. Hace 20 años que no la veo y vuelve para usarme ¿Cómo he podido ser tan inocente? Quinn me lo dijo, me dijo que solo se acercaba a mí por interés…y tenía razón.**

—**Voy a tener que darle las gracias a Quinn**—dijo él—**Al menos veo que es más perspicaz que tú.**

—**Ok, de todas formas, tampoco debería negarme si me lo pidiese.**

—**¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?**

—**Te recuerdo que fue ella quien nos avisó de lo que pretendía hacerme Helen, ¿Lo recuerdas? Si no llega a ser por ella, a saber qué cómo habría sucedido todo desde entonces**.

**—No seas exagerada Rachel.**

—**No soy exagerada. El chico de la redacción que le pasó los rumores se jugó su trabajo por mí, y Leisha tuvo el valor y la bondad de hacérmelo llegar después de todo lo que había sucedido entre nosotras. Creo que si lo que busca es una ayuda del mismo tipo, no debería negársela. Total, ¿Qué me puede perjudicar? **

—**Esa chica está metida en líos grandes Rachel, que te vean con ella solo puede influir negativamente en tu imagen. No seas ingenua. No voy a permitir que una estúpida foto destruya todo por lo que he trabajado en estos años. ¿Ok?**

**—¿Por qué eres tan pesimista? Por amor de Dios Glen, ¿Alguna vez he hecho algo que pueda perjudicarnos? La gente me respeta en Broadway, siempre me he mostrado tal y como soy y me quieren así, y tal vez no sea conocida en todo el mundo, pero no me importa. Solo valoro lo que tengo y me conformo con eso.**

**—Sabes que odio cuando hablas así, ¿Verdad? Tienes 38 años y ya hablas como si estuvieras a punto de apartarte de la imagen pública. ¿Dónde quedó tu ambición?**

** —Tal vez dejar todo este mundo sea lo mejor para mí**—respondió casi sin pensar, y el silencio a través del auricular fue suficiente para hacerla entender que había hablado más de la cuenta, y que aquel momento no era el idóneo para ello. No después del fin de semana que llevaba vivido y lo que suponía que estaba por llegar. Por suerte el sonido de la puerta destruyó aquel intenso momento y Rachel ni siquiera le dio opción a replica—**Glen, tengo que cortar…Quinn acaba de llegar**—añadió convencida—**Hablamos en otro momento. Adiós.**

Ni adiós ni nada. Rachel esperó algunos segundos a que su representante se despidiese, pero era bastante obvio que el enfado tras escuchar lo que ella dijo, le había hecho guardar silencio a modo de reprimenda.

No le importó.

Rachel lanzó el teléfono encima del sofá y se apresuró en abrir la puerta y darle la bienvenida a Quinn, aunque sus cálculos volvieron a fallar. No era su mujer quien esperaba tras la puerta, sino Spencer.

—**Oh...eres tú**—musitó con algo de desilusión reflejándose en su rostro.

—**Oh, ¡Sí!—**exclamó la rubia con sarcasmo—**Soy yo, entiendo que te emociones por verme. Es lógico… **

—**Sinceramente Spencer, no me pidas que me alegre verte porque ya solo me provocas miedo**. –Respondió regresando al interior del salón**—Y no te ofendas, no me das miedo tú sino lo que puedes venir a decir.**

**—Lo supongo. ¿Aún no ha llegado Quinn? Ashley me ha escrito hace varios minutos diciéndome que estaban en el aeropuerto, a punto de tomar un taxi.**

—**No, no lo sabía**—balbuceó nerviosa—**He estado hablando con tu hermano hasta hace un par de segundos. **

—**Bueno, no pasa nada, ella estará a punto de llegar. Por eso he venido. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?**

** —Mal, ¿Cómo quieres que esté después de todo lo que me has dicho?**

**—¿Dónde está Elise?**

—**Con Santana y Brittany en el zoo. Lo último que me apetecía era que estuviese aquí cuando llegue Quinn.**

** —¿Piensas decírselo ahora?**—Se interesó tomando asiento.—**Porque si no es así, creo que me voy a ir a mi apartamento. Ashley está bastante intensa y quiere verme a solas.**

—**Sí. No puedo con la angustia y necesito que ella lo sepa, necesito que ella me diga que todo va a salir bien. Si quieres te puedes marchar, no te puedo obligar a que te quedes, y tampoco quiero que haya problemas entre vosotras**

—**Es Ashley quien ha insistido, y después de cómo me he portado con ella, lo último que quiero es discutir de nuevo. No obstante, si realmente necesitas que esté aquí yo…**

—**Me basta con que te quedes para ayudarme a explicarle lo que sucede. ¿Ok? Ya sabes que yo me pongo nerviosa, y es probable que llore y no sepa explicarle bien y tú, tú estás más acostumbrada a esto. ¿Ok?**

—**Está bien, yo me quedo para explicarle todo. De todas formas, Rachel, ya te he dicho que por ahora tenemos que mantener la calma. La calma y evitar que nadie más lo sepa, así que nada de nervios. Es muy importante que solo quede entre nosotras. Ni siquiera Ashley sabe lo que está sucediendo así que tienes que saber controlarte.**

—**Sí, sí, yo lo voy a intentar por supuesto que sí. Pero necesito que Quinn…—**Se detuvo. Y lo hizo porque justo en ese instante el sonido de las llaves introduciéndose en la cerradura rompía la conversación y lograban que los nervios la golpeasen dejándola sin palabras, completamente petrificada observando como la puerta comenzaba a abrirse poco a poco. Sabía que iba a llorar al verla, lo que no sabía era que lo iba a hacer antes de siquiera verle la cara. Y menos mal que Spencer estuvo atenta al detalle. La rubia apenas tardó un par de segundos en abandonar el sofá y caminar hacia la puerta para ser la primera en encontrarse con Quinn. Evidentemente algo que ella no esperaba.

**—¡Ya estoy en casa!—**Quinn no tardó en alzar la voz cuando ni siquiera había lanzado una mirada hacia el interior y se esmeraba en arrastrar la maleta tras ella.

**—¡Hola!—**fue Spencer la que se acercó mostrando una forzada sonrisa.

—¡**Hey!, Spencer**—balbuceó sintiendo como el estómago se le revolvía al enfrentarse a ella tras recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior con Ashley**—¿Qué…qué haces aquí?**

**—Otra igual**—se quejó tratando de disipar la tensión en Rachel—**Se supone que deberíais alegraros de verme aquí, no estar quejándose continuamente.**

**—No me quejo**—refunfuñó al tiempo que recibía el abrazo de su amiga—**Es solo que pensé que estarías en tu casa. Ash lleva todo el camino diciendo que estarías allí. Es más, ni siquiera se ha bajado del taxi y ha seguido hasta allí.**

**—Lo sé**—musitó—**Tranquila, en unos minutos iré a verla. Antes…antes quería saludarte a ti.**

**—Ok, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal este pequeñín?—**cuestionó posando la mano sobre la prominente barriga de Spencer**—¿Está preparado para dar guerra?**

—**Lo está, o al menos yo estoy más cansada que nunca. Y da tantas patadas que creo que cuando salga va a tener las piernas más fuertes que Aiden**—bromeó provocando la tímida sonrisa en Quinn.

—**Pues ve preparándote para cuando pida de comer, porque como sea como él…va a querer mucho**—dijo segundos antes de lanzar la mirada hacia el salón, donde ya hacía varios minutos que esperaba Rachel. Y lo hacía sin perderla de vista, demostrándole que algo sucedía**.—Hey**—musitó dejando a un lado la maleta y caminando hacia ella—**Ho…hola cielo**—susurró con dulzura, logrando que el remordimiento de consciencia quedase aún eclipsado por la promesa que le había hecho a Shane. Aunque lo cierto es que le resultaba terriblemente complicado no correr hacia ella y confesarle todo**.—¿No me vas a saludar? ¿Qué…qué te sucede?**—cuestionó conforme se acercaba y veía el brillo en los ojos de la morena, que a duras penas se mantenía firme.

De hecho lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas. Spencer le había pedido que mantuviese la calma, pero el simple hecho de ver a Quinn después de todo lo que parecía suceder sin que ellas fuesen consciente, le provocaban aquel llanto silencioso que no la abandonaba desde que lo supo, hacía ya dos días. 48 horas. 2880 segundos.

**—¿Rachel?—**murmuró cambiando radicalmente el gesto de su rostro**—¿Qué, qué te pasa?**

**—Quinn**—susurró con la voz entrecortada, y los nervios se escaparon de ella justo como no quería que lo hicieran. Rachel dejó escapar la primera de las lágrimas y se abalanzó sobre ella para aferrarse a su cuello y sentir los brazos de su mujer rodeándola, regalándole ese cobijo que necesitaba para no perder la compostura y centrarse. Un abrazo que Quinn regaló sin saber por qué lo hacía, completamente desconcertada por la acción y sobre todo por el gesto apenado que mostraba Rachel.

Y dudó. Dudó por un par de segundos y creyó que Rachel ya conocía el estúpido secreto que había prometido no contarle, pero esas dudas se disiparon en el mismo instante en el que la escuchó susurrarle en el oído mientras el llanto se apoderaba de ella.

**—Te, te quiero. No vuelvas a irte, por favor.**

—**Shhh, Rachel…cielo, ¿Qué te pasa? Cálmate por favor**—respondió meciéndola entre sus brazos, acariciando su pelo mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de su mujer.—**Todo está bien, no me iré más…¿Ok?**

**—Rachel**—interrumpió Spencer que era testigo de la escena—**Vamos, cálmate…todo está bien, todo tiene solución.**

**—¿Solución?—**repitió Quinn alzando la mirada hacia su amiga**—¿Qué está pasando? Rachel**—buscó los ojos de su mujer**—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás así? Me estáis asustando.**

**—No te asustes, Quinn**—volvió a hablar Spencer tras ver como Rachel apenas era capaz de contener el llanto y le resultaba imposible hablar—**No tengo mucho tiempo, porque en cuanto Ashley llegue a casa y vea que no estoy allí, empezará a llamarme. Tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante y no quiero que ella lo sepa. Al menos no por ahora.**

**—¿Qué?—**volvió a mirar a Rachel buscando algún tipo de explicación, pero la morena se limitaba a tratar de secar sus lágrimas**.—¿Qué habéis hecho?—**preguntó casi por inercia, dejándose llevar por su consciencia.

**—¿Qué hemos hecho?—**replicó Spencer contrariada

**—Sí, ¿Qué habéis hecho?—**miró de nuevo a Rachel**—¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotras?**

**—¿Entre nosotras?—**musitó Rachel igual de desconcertada que Spencer—**No, no ha pasado nada.**

** —¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estáis así y por qué ella no quiere que Ashley se entere de nada?**

—**Quinn, deja de confabular. Tranquila, no me he acostado con Rachel**—respondió Spencer bloqueando por completo a la rubia, que supo que había estado a punto de hablar más de la cuenta—**Vamos, ven aquí y siéntate. Es urgente y no puedo perder más tiempo**.—Le ordenó tomando asiento en el sofá, pero Quinn no la aceptó. Se limitó a acercarse y quedarse de pie, frente a ella. Con los brazos cruzados y lanzando miradas de desconfianza hacia Rachel.

**—¿Y bien? ¿A qué viene todo esto? Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Elise? **

—**Elise está bien con Santana y Brittany**—respondió Spencer**—En el zoo.**

**—Ok, ¿Y bien?**—volvió a insistir.

—**Pues precisamente de Elise te quiero hablar**—musitó segundos antes de llenar sus pulmones con una gran bocanada de aire.

**—¿De Elise? ¿Le ha pasado algo?—**miró a Rachel que rápidamente negó y tomó asiento junto a Spencer.

—**A ver Quinn**—tomó la palabra Spencer provocando la atención de la rubia—**Todo esto te va a resultar bastante extraño, pero necesito que guardes la calma, ¿Ok? Ahora mismo lo que tenemos que hacer es tener paciencia y sobre todo seguir mis consejos. Supongo que estarás cansada del viaje, pero cuanto antes lo sepas mejor para las dos, y para Elise.**

**—Al grano, Spencer**—le ordenó perdiendo la paciencia.

**—Ok, ok. No estoy aquí para pasar unos días de descanso antes del parto. Ya sabes que estoy de baja, pero he venido a Nueva York porque había algo del trabajo que me obligaba a hacerlo, o mejor dicho algo personal que debía hacer. Hace, hace dos semanas fui a visitar a mis compañeros del centro, ya sabes…algo rutinario. Quería saber cómo iba todo y si estaban** **solucionándose algunos casos que dejé a medias. Y lo cierto es que gracias a esa visita pude descubrir algo que se estaba cociendo. Uno, uno de mis compañeros aprovechó mi visita para pedirme opinión acerca de un caso que había llegado a sus manos. No sé si sabes que nosotros, además de prestar ayuda social a familias en protección, víctimas de maltrato y demás, también somos como…como una base de datos. Hay muchas organizaciones o incluso las autoridades estatales nos piden informes sobre casos que investigan. Casos que normalmente suelen estar relacionados con denuncias.**

—**Spencer, sé cuál es tu trabajo. ¿Has venido a explicarme eso?—**Interrumpió Quinn completamente desesperada.

—**No, no, por supuesto que no. Lo que quiero decirte es que mi compañero me pidió opinión acerca de un caso que estaba investigando la ONPF, o sea la Organización Nacional de Protección Familiar. Esa organización en concreto trata de prestar sus servicios a familias que están pasando situaciones complejas, como divorcios o a las víctimas de los malos tratos. **

—**Básicamente lo que tú haces.**

—**Sí, más o menos. Con la diferencia de que ellos están protegidos por algunos partidos políticos con valores que no nos benefician en absoluto a familias como las nuestras, y cuando piden informes o buscan información de alguien es porque realmente ven riesgo y deben actuar cuanto antes. **

—**¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?**

—**Mi compañero me preguntó si a mis manos había llegado algún informe que hiciera referencia a Elise.**

**—¿Qué?—**susurró incrédula

—**La ONPF está investigando y buscando información de Elise por los centros sociales, y evidentemente como ella nació en Los Ángeles, lo han hecho en mi departamento. **

—**Espera, espera…¿Y por qué diablos están buscando información de Elise? ¿Me puedes explicar qué quieren?**—miró a Rachel completamente desconcertada.

—**Quinn, ese tipo de organización solo investiga cuando recibe denuncia del problema en cuestión que esté sufriendo la víctima, en este caso sería Elise. Recaudar información les sirve para saber si ha existido algún tipo de caso relacionado con ella que haya sido llevado oficialmente por algún asesor. Os están vigilando.**

—**Pero, espera**—dejó escapar una sonrisa de completa incredulidad, creyendo que todo aquello no era más que una estúpida broma. O tal vez que aún seguía en el avión y aquello no era más que una pesadilla mientras dormía en su asiento, junto a la ventanilla**.—¿Por qué Elise? ¿Por qué nos van a investigar a nosotras? No tenemos antecedentes penales o como quieras que lo llaméis.**

—**Eso he venido a descubrir. Quinn, el hecho de que Rachel sea la madre biológica de Elise y tú seas su madre adoptiva es algo a tener en cuenta en una situación como ésta.**

**—¿Pero qué tiene eso que ver? ¿Por qué iban a investigar eso? Elise es mi hija. Da igual que la tuviese que adoptar o no. Somos una familia completamente legal, estamos casadas y soy su madre. No hay nada que pueda negar eso. No entiendo que tienen que investigar de nosotras. ¿Acaso piensan que estamos maltratando a nuestra hija?**

—**Pues no lo sé, pero espero que no sea por eso. Sin embargo, en ese informe que pedían buscaban historiales psiquiátricos. Quinn, tal vez resulte demasiado fuerte decirlo así pero cuando piden eso, están dejando entrever que creen que Elise no está recibiendo la atención adecuada en su familia, y que crean eso es un tema bastante peliagudo. **

**—¿Atención adecuada? Por amor de Dios. ¿Míranos? Vivimos en Nueva York, su madre** **es actriz y tiene una reputación perfecta, yo soy directora de una galería y va a uno de los mejores colegios de la ciudad. Mi hija vive mejor que muchísimas personas y está bien educada. ¿Cómo van a creer eso? Es fácil averiguar cómo vive la familia de alguien público, como lo es Rachel. Sería demasiado evidente si estuviésemos haciendo algo mal, ¿No crees?**

—**Tu hija lleva varias semanas comportándose de manera extraña en el colegio, y si la ONPF ha dado vía libre a investigar tu familia, es porque ha recibido suficiente información como para darle la importancia necesaria. Y créeme, con los niños no se privan de nada. Van a por todas.**

—**Elise lleva dos semanas siendo una niña un poco más rebelde, nada más. ¿Qué ha hecho? ¿Discutir con un niño porque la ha ofendido? ¿Desde cuándo eso es un algo tan grave como para tener a la Organización Nacional de Protección Familiar investigándola? ¿Sabes cuántos slushies le lancé a Rachel en el instituto? Y nadie vino a investigar por qué lo hacía.**

—**Elise ha sido expulsada del colegio por cortarse el pelo frente a sus compañeros y gritar que es un chico. Elise ha logrado que la psicóloga del colegio le diga a Rachel que necesita atención médica y psicológica. Quinn, tal vez tu hija solo esté en una fase de rebeldía y se hayan dado un cúmulo de casualidades, pero hay alguien o algo con la suficiente fuerza como para mover todo ello y ha denunciado una posible mala atención de su núcleo familiar. Mira**—se levantó –**Normalmente este tipo de situación se suele dar en familias que por motivos económicos no pueden mantener a sus hijos, o porque existan pruebas de maltrato infantil, y haya vecinos o incluso profesores que estén al tanto de ello y decidan denunciarlo. En vuestro caso es evidente que eso no sucede, ni van a encontrar nada que pueda demostrarlo si la denuncia es falsa. Porque obviamente, uno de los grandes problemas de estas situaciones son la cantidad de denuncias falsas que se llevan a cabo por enfrentamientos personales o que se yo, pura envidia. Si fueseis una familia convencional no me habría preocupado en absoluto, porque es evidente que no van encontrar nada y desecharan esas denuncias. De hecho, la ONPF no suele actuar hasta que no tienen suficientes pruebas de ello. Sin embargo, en vuestra situación todo es diferente. No sois una familia convencional. Elise tiene dos madres, y eso por mucho que nos duela, aún sigue siendo un tema relevante para ciertos sectores. Estoy casi segura que la denuncia está relacionada con vuestro matrimonio, porque no encuentro otra explicación lógica. Y si está relacionada con ello, tenemos que estar preparadas para cualquier cosa.**

—**No, no me lo puedo creer**—musitó tras escuchar la explicación—**Rachel, ¿Qué diablos está diciendo? ¿Esto es de verdad?**

** —Así es…**

** —¿Elise se ha cortado el pelo?**

—**Lo hizo. Todo lo que ha dicho Spencer es verdad.**

—**Es una de las cosas que me ha hecho decíroslo**—intervino de nuevo Spencer—**Pensaba averiguar todo sin tener que haceros participe y preocuparos, pero después de ver lo que ha sucedido con Elise en el colegio, no tengo más remedio que poneros en alerta. A partir de ahora todo, cualquier paso que se dé debe ser medido, y con cautela. Al menos hasta que no averigüe cuál es el motivo real de la denuncia, tenemos que tener sensatez y tratar de hacer una vida normal…sin nada que pueda alterar el orden familiar.**

—**Pero es que eso es lo que hacemos siempre**—espetó Quinn nerviosa—**¿Acaso no lo sabes? ¿Acaso dudas de nuestra capacidad para educar a nuestra hija?**

—**Yo no dudo de nada, Quinn. Yo solo quiero saber qué diablos han denunciado para que vengan a mi departamento a pedir informes de Elise. Eso es lo único que me interesa ahora mismo, porque eso es lo único que me dará la fórmula para solucionarlo todo, ¿Ok? No soy enemiga, soy tu amiga…¿Lo recuerdas?**

**—Ok, ok…¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Nada? ¿Mañana podré salir con mi hija por el parque sin temor a que alguien me señale con el dedo y diga que soy una mala madre?.**

—**No seas histérica. Por ahora lo que vamos a hacer es guardar silencio. Nadie, absolutamente nadie debe saber lo que está sucediendo.**

—**Santana es nuestra abogada, ella debería estar al…**

**—¡No!, ni hablar**—la interrumpió**—Ni Santana ni nadie. Quinn, lo que estoy haciendo no está dentro de mi responsabilidad como asistente social. Estoy rompiendo las normas porque sois mi familia, así que nadie debe saber que estoy aquí por ese tema. Ni siquiera lo sabe Ashley.**

**—Pero…¿No confías en nuestras amigas?**

—**Sí, en ellas confío, pero no confío en quien las rodea. Escúchame, si alguien os ha denunciado de esa forma, es porque está cerca vuestra. Porque sabe lo que hacéis, como vivís y demás…evidentemente alguien que no os conozca, no podría hacerlo. **

**—¿Me estás diciendo que alguna de nuestras amigas está detrás de todo esto?**

—**Te estoy diciendo que alguien que está cerca de vosotras está detrás de todo esto. Y si está cerca de vosotras, también lo está de nosotras.**—Se señaló a sí misma—**Si ve que sabemos algo, que sospechamos o simplemente actuamos de manera extraña, estaremos dándole la razón para que sigan investigando. Y no es eso lo que queremos, ¿No?**

**—No, claro que no**—musitó Rachel, que se había mantenido en silencio durante toda la conversación—**Quinn, debemos hacer lo que nos pide. Podemos hacerlo. **

—**Podéis y debéis. Es obligación hacerlo**—añadió Spencer—**Si damos pasos en falso, estaremos perdidas. Si ellos saben lo que yo estoy haciendo por vosotras todo se habrá acabado. Creerán que escondemos algo y no habrá vuelta atrás.**

**—¿Vuelta atrás?**—balbuceó Quinn negando continuamente con la cabeza, sin poder creer aún que estuviera sucediendo algo así**—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué…qué le harán a Elise si consiguen demostrar una locura como esa?**

—**No creo que sea momento para hablar de eso. Por ahora solo nos vale centrarnos en hacer las cosas bien y mantener la calma**—trató de excusarse cuando vio como Rachel volvía a dejar escapar algunas lágrimas.

**—¿¡Qué le harán a mi hija!?—**Repitió Quinn fuera de sí, obligando a Spencer a que se enfrentara a ella y no la esquivase como estaba a punto de hacer. Y lo hizo. La rubia se mantuvo firme frente a Quinn y tras mirar de soslayo a Rachel, fue lo suficientemente clara como para lograr que el mundo se esfumase bajo sus pies.

**—Os quitarán su custodia.**

* * *

#3NCFic


	16. Culpables

**_Ningún lugar en la vida es más triste que una cama vacía._**

* * *

**_Christina Perri, The Words._**

* * *

**_No me odien, hay que dar amor para recibir AMOR._**

* * *

**_Los Ángeles. 8 años atrás._**

**—¡Rachel! ¡Rachel ya estoy en casa!.**

Silencio. Ninguna respuesta que le hiciera indicar que su mujer estaba en el hogar, aunque sí tenía indicios de que lo estaba. El coche en la puerta, la televisión encendida y el burbujeo de la sopa calentándose en la cocina. **—¿¡Rachel!?—**volvió a exclamar sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor, y su voz repondió.

**—¡Estoy en el baño!**

—**Ah, ok…¡Voy a mirar la comida! ¿Te apetece que haga una ensalada?—**cuestionó dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

**—¡No!, no hagas nada aún. ¿Puedes venir? Necesito tu ayuda**.

**—¿Mi ayuda?—**musitó extrañada segundos antes de detener el fuego de la sopa y dirigir sus pasos hacia el baño**—¿Estás bien?**—preguntó abriendo la puerta poco a poco**—¿Rachel?**

—**Entra Quinn, necesito contarte algo—**murmuró sentada en el borde de la bañera, con el rostro descompuesto y la palidez adueñándose de su piel.

**—¿Qué te pasa, Rachel?—**se preocupó**—¿Te encuentras mal?**

—**Ven Quinn**—la invitó a que tomase asiento, sin embargo, Quinn no lo hizo y prefirió agacharse sobre sus rodillas para quedar frente a ella.

**—¿Qué te pasa? Me estás asustando, cielo. ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**—Quinn**—balbuceó con la voz entrecortada y varias lagrimas asomando en sus ojos—**Ha…ha pasado**.

**—¿Qué? ¿Ha pasado qué?**

—**Lo siento, te juro que lo siento. Yo, yo quería esperarte pero…no he podido resistir la tentación y lo he hecho. Lo he hecho sin decirte nada y ahora me arrepiento. Porque nunca creí que pudiese ser real y al final…**

**—Hey, hey**—la detuvo entre sollozos**—¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué has hecho, Rachel? No, no me asustes por favor.** –Cuestionó esperando una respuesta rápida y certera de su mujer, pero ésta se limitó a desviar la mirada hacia el lavabo, obligándola a ella a hacer lo mismo.—**Oh dios**—balbuceó al descubrir lo que le indicaba Rachel**—¿Lo has hecho?**

—**No, no podía resistirme. Llevo toda la mañana tratando de distraerme y no he podido, lo siento Quinn. Sé que debía esperarte y hacer esto juntas, pero…te juro que pensé que no saldría.**

**—¿Cómo que no saldría?**—la interrumpió desviando de nuevo la mirada hacia el lavabo**—¿Rachel?**

—**Míralo—**susurró invitándola a que lo hiciera, y eso hizo. Quinn con pausa, como si no fuese consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, se alzó y no tardó en adueñarse de aquello que ya permanecía impasible sobre el blanco del lavabo, para tomarlo entre sus manos con los nervios provocándole un casi insostenible temblor.

Un suspiro. Un suspiro más grande y fuerte que la capacidad que sus pulmones ostentaban. Quinn volvió a dejarse caer de rodillas frente a Rachel, y las lágrimas no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia también en sus ojos, al tiempo que una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

—**Oh dios, Rachel**—susurró.—**Esto…esto es, es…**

—**Vamos a serlo, Quinn**—musitó ella con dulzura—**Vamos a ser mamás.**

Quince

Culpables

Veía como aquellos rebeldes mechones lograban desesperar a su hija, y no podía evitar sonreír. Y lo cierto es que cuando la vio por primera vez, sintió como su corazón se encogía al ser consciente de lo que había sido capaz de hacer. Pero Elise, a pesar de no ser su hija biológica, no solo había adquirido parte de su personalidad, sino que también lo había hecho con la esencia de sus genes. El continuo cerrar de sus pestañas y aquella arruguita en el entrecejo cuando algo la confundía o como alzaba la ceja, eran dos de sus más característicos gestos, y Elise los imitaba inconscientemente a la perfección. Como apartaba el pelo de sus ojos con el reverso de su mano, era lo último que veía reflejado de ella en su hija mientras la acomodaba en la cama.

**—¿Y huele todo a flores?**

** —Mmm, huele todo a azahar. Hay muchísimos naranjos con sus flores, y por eso huele todo así de bien en primavera.**

**—¿Y qué más hay en Sevilla, mamá? **

—**Pues…¿Recuerdas el cuento de la princesa Sophía? ¿Recuerdas el palacio donde viven?**

** —Ajam…**

**—Pues allí hay un palacio que se le parece mucho. Y hay torres como los que hay en los castillos. Y coches de caballos.**

**—¿Coches de caballos? ¿Cómo los que hay aquí?**

—**Mmm, parecidos. La diferencia es que allí se pasean por zonas tranquilas, no hay tanto tráfico y los caballos no tienen miedo, como aquí. **

**—Mamá dice que los caballos de aquí lo pasan mal.**

** —Lo sé, cielo. **

**—Y Britt también dice que no está bien que haya coches de caballos. En el zoo vimos tres caballos albinos, mamá**—añadió recordando su fugaz visita de aquella tarde.

—**¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué más habéis visto?—**Se interesó.

**—He visto un tigre blanco, focas, búhos y hemos jugado en la granja. Ah y también he visto como los pingüinos comían sardinas, Britt me dejó que le diese de comer a uno, mamá, y olía fatal pero ha sido divertido. Y Mathew casi se cae a una de las charcas**—dijo conteniendo la risotada.

—**Mathew está loco, ¿Verdad?**

** —Sí, está muy loco**—repitió entre carcajadas**—¿Mañana puedo ir a jugar con ellos?**

**—Cuando acaben el cole, ¿De acuerdo? Por la tarde si están disponibles, le decimos a Santana que vengan y jugáis en el jardín.**

**—¡Bien! ¿Y por la mañana que vamos a hacer? Porque la señorita Sheridan no me deja volver al colegio**

** —Lo sé, cielo. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes mal por no poder ir?**

**—Sí y no**—respondió disolviendo la sonrisa

**—¿Si y no? ¿Por qué no quieres ir?**

**—Porque no me gusta ir, mamá. Los niños se ríen de mí y dicen que soy mala. Y tampoco me iban a dejar cantar en la fiesta. Y yo quería cantar.**

**—Elise, sabes que hay que cumplir las normas, ¿Verdad? Si no se puede cantar, tienes que aceptarlo. Ya habrá otras oportunidades para hacerlo. **

** —Lo sé.**

** —¿Entonces por qué insistes tanto en eso? **

** —Porque si me dejan cantar les gustaré**—respondió— **Y entonces me dejarán jugar con ellos.**

** —¿Quién no quiere que juegues con ellos?**

** —Todos. **

** —¿Todos? ¿Isabella y Gina tampoco?**

** —Tampoco. Dicen que si juegan conmigo irán al infierno. ¿Irán al infierno si juegan conmigo, mamá?**

—**Por supuesto que no, cielo. Nadie va a ir al infierno. **

** —¿Y por qué dicen eso?**

—**Porque están confundidos**—le acarició la mejilla—**Ellos aún no saben nada y por eso dicen esas cosas, pero tú no tienes que prestarles atención. Tú eres una niña muy buena, y tus amigos también lo son. Cielo, ¿Por qué…por qué te has hecho esto en el pelo?**—cuestionó con dulzura, aprovechando que Elise parecía no temer por guardarse nada.

—**Porque quería ser un chico y así poder jugar con los niños de mi clase. **

** —¿No te dejan jugar?**

** —Ellos me dicen que para jugar con ellos, tengo que ser un chico. **

** —¿Y creíste que cortándote el pelo ya lo serías?**

** —No, pero ellos si lo creerían**—respondió esbozando una débil sonrisa.

**—Me temo que eres demasiado lista**—le regañó con dulzura—**Y por eso mismo tienes que saber que hacer algo así no está bien, ¿Lo sabias?**

** —Sí, lo siento mamá. No volveré a hacerlo.**

** —Ok, otra cosa…¿Por qué no le has dicho todo esto que me has contado a mí a mamá? ¿Por qué no le has dicho lo que te dicen las chicas? O a la señorita Sheridan. Si te vuelven a decir algo así tienes que comentárselo a mamá, o a mí o a la profesora, ¿Ok? No puedes callarte, porque entonces no sabemos lo que sucede y no podemos ayudarte.**

—**Pero a mamá no se lo puedo decir**—balbuceó de nuevo, centrando la mirada en el oso de peluche que ya descansaba a su lado.

**—¿Por qué no? A mí me lo estás diciendo.**

** —Porque no quiero que tenga miedo. Ella es judía, ¿No?**

** —¿Qué? Sí, claro que es judía, pero qué tiene eso que ver con que tenga miedo. **

** —Una vez un niño del colegio dijo que ser judío y homosexual es lo peor que te puede pasar, y mamá es judía como los abuelos, ¿Verdad?**

**—Oh dios**—susurró llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Empezaba a ser consciente del inmenso lio que su hija tenía en la cabeza por culpa de los comentarios que oía, y que evidentemente asociaba a su propia familia. Comentarios que ella no había escuchado hasta que por lo menos estuvo en el instituto, no en el colegio como ella. Con su edad, las burlas de los compañeros hacían referencia a las típicas diferencias físicas o tal vez a alguna situación embarazosa como una caída y la rotura de la falda. Pero nunca, nunca había escuchado comentarios como los que referenciaba su hija. No importaba el año en el que vivieran, ni tampoco que prácticamente todo el mundo hubiese normalizado la homosexualidad. Los niños no entendían de leyes si sus padres no los educaban como debían, y los comentarios que dejaban escapar eran demasiado para una niña de 7 años, por muy inteligente que fuera.

**—¿Te encuentras mal, mamá?**

** —No cielo, estoy bien—**recuperó la compostura tras varios segundos de silencio—**Escúchame, no hagas caso a lo que dicen de los homosexuales, o los judíos o católicos o cualquier otra religión o cultura. ¿De acuerdo? Todo el mundo debe ser feliz con su elección de** **vida. Mamá es judía y es feliz por serlo, y yo soy católica y lo soy también. No hay nada malo en ello. Cada uno elige lo que quiere y desea ser, cada uno elige en quién o qué creer. Y ninguna, absolutamente ninguna elección es mala. Lo verdaderamente malo es no aceptar a los demás. Hay que ser tolerantes y permitir que cada uno viva su viva como quiere. Quienes dicen esas cosas, tienen mucho que aprender aún. Tú tienes que ser sincera con mamá y conmigo. Nos puedes contar absolutamente todo.**

** —¿Y no os haré daño?**

** —Por supuesto que no. Cielo, ¿Recuerdas cuando Santana decía que éramos un equipo? Eso significa que todos nos ayudamos. Que debemos contarnos las cosas y confiar, ¿De acuerdo?**

** —Sí.**

** —¿Me prometes que lo harás a partir de ahora?**

** —Lo prometo—**respondió sonriente al tiempo que entrelazaba su dedo meñique con el de Quinn, fijando con aquel gesto el trato al que habían llegado.

**—Perfecto. Bien, va a siendo hora de que duermas, empieza a hacerse tarde.**

** —Mmm Ok. **

** —Buenas noches, cielo**—susurró regalándole un sentido beso sobre la frente—**Descansa.**

—**Buenas noches, mamá**—respondió Elise aferrándose a Asparagus, y permitiendo que Quinn pudiese abandonar la habitación. Aunque no lo hizo del todo. Justo cuando se detenía junto a la puerta y lanzaba una última mirada a su hija, ésta volvía a hablar—Mamá.

**—Dime…**

** —¿Me vas a llevar al palacio de Sevilla algún día?**

** —Mmm, por supuesto**—respondió sonriente—**Iremos a verlo.**—Añadió segundos antes de dar por finalizada la conversación y dejar a la pequeña a solas en su habitación, dispuesta a encontrar el sueño que a ella le iba a fallar. Y no porque su cuerpo no estuviese exigiéndole ya un descanso necesario. Seguía sufriendo los estragos de todo un fin de semana sin apenas conciliar el sueño, y cuando lo había hecho fue de la mano del alcohol, que la llevó a cometer uno de los mayores errores de su vida, el cual luchaba por mantener a buen recaudo en el fondo de su consciencia. A aquella situación le tenía que añadir el desfase que solía sufrir por culpa del Jet Lag. Y por último, aquella bomba que Spencer desató en su familia. Una bomba que iba a lograr que ni los remordimientos por lo sucedido con Ashley y Shane, ni el cansancio acumulado por el viaje, ni siquiera la noticia de saber cómo su hija se había auto expulsado del colegio al cortarse el pelo, pudiesen eclipsar el verdadero temor que se instaló en ella al ser consciente de lo que podría suceder con aquella estúpida organización de protección a la familia. Porque para Quinn la ONPF ya era una completa pantomima, una absurda organización que no sabía lo que hacía al investigar a su propia familia. Lo único bueno de toda aquella situación era que no estaba sola para tener que afrontarla. Tenía a Rachel a su lado, aunque el corazón se le encogiese cada vez que la veía y se sentía obligada a guardar silencio por su promesa con Shane, y por no destrozar también la vida de Ashley. Aunque lo cierto es que Rachel en aquel instante no le servía de demasiada ayuda para calmar su inquietud.

A Quinn le bastó descender las escaleras para ver como la televisión permanecía encendida, pero nadie la miraba. Rachel, echa un ovillo en el sofá, dejaba escapar un llanto pausado mientras hundía su rostro en uno de los cojines del mismo. El drama esta vez sí tenía sentido en ella.

—**Rachel**—susurró tomando asiento a su lado—**Vamos, no puedes estar llorando todo el tiempo.**

** —Sí que puedo, y debo**—musitó dándole la espalda—**Es mi hija, nos quieren quitar a nuestra hija.**

** —Nadie nos quiere quitar a Elise—**volvió a hablar dulcemente—**Escúchame, todo debe ser un error. Nadie va a encontrar nada malo en nuestra familia y todo se solucionará.**

** —¿Y cómo estás tan segura?**—se giró hacia ella**—¿Cómo sabes que no van a encontrar nada?**

** —¿Qué pretendes que encuentren?** **Rachel, somos una familia. Nuestra hija está bien atendida y todo nos va bien. **

** —¿No has escuchado a Spencer? No tiene nada que ver con eso. Probablemente sea alguien que quiere hundirnos por estar juntas, porque sea homofobo o lo que sea. Y si ven que somos pareja, evidentemente van a encontrar lo que buscan.**

**—¿Y qué buscan? Por amor de dios, Rachel.**— Quinn Se puso seria—**En este estado es legal el matrimonio homosexual, y es legal adoptar. Solo algunos retrógrados siguen manifestándose en contra de la libertad, pero nadie les hace caso ya. Nadie les escucha. Elise es tu hija y yo soy su madre adoptiva. No hay nada malo, no hay nada extraño. Está bien atendida, va al colegio y es feliz. Punto.**

**—¿Y lo que ha hecho? ¿Qué pasa si alguien le dice a esa organización que se ha cortado el pelo porque quería ser un chico? Pensaran que estamos influenciándola de manera inadecuada, pensarán que la hemos vuelto loca solo porque somos pareja, Quinn.**

**—¿Sabes por qué lo ha hecho? ¿Sabes por qué Elise se ha cortado el pelo?**

**—Ya te lo he dicho, porque quería ser un chico para jugar con…**

**—Lo ha hecho porque piensa que sus compañeros son tan ingenuos, que creerían que es un chico solo por verla con el pelo corto. Elise no duda de nada. Ella es una niña, y disfruta siéndolo. Solo tiene miedo, quiere ser aceptada por los demás y de la única forma que sabe hacerlo es ganándoselos con su talento. Pero resulta que no le dejan cantar, y por eso está frustrada. Cree que si no la ven haciendo lo que mejor sabe hacer, no la aceptarán a su lado. Y tiene miedo de decírnoslo.**

**—¿Miedo? ¿Por qué?—**la cuestionó limpiando sus lágrimas con torpeza.

—**Porque piensa que si lo hace nos hará daño. Escucha cosas feas, como lo que los homosexuales no van al cielo u otras cosas más y lo asocia con nosotras. Y le da miedo que pueda ofendernos. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?**

—**Que no pienso dejar que vuelva a ese colegio**—se quejó molesta—**El año que viene irá a otro en el que no escuche tantas cosas malas.**

** —Lo que significa es que Elise es muy lista, Rachel. Es tan lista que prefiere callar y acatar las consecuencias de sus actos, antes de confesar y hacernos daño. Esa es tu hija. Es valiente y está confundida, pero pronto empezará a entender y a razonar. Tiene que crecer aún para ello, y mientras tanto nosotras debemos ayudarla como sea. **

**—¿Y crees que no lo intento? ¿Sabes lo que me tuve que tragar cuando me avisaron del colegio? ¿Sabes lo que sentía al verla con el pelo así y llorando, arrepentida, y en silencio? Te dije que le sucedía algo, Quinn**—Espetó molesta—**Te dije que estaba pasándole algo y tú no me creías. Y me da igual que digas que solo es porque no entiende aún las cosas. Elise estaba asustada y mira lo que ha sido capaz de hacer.**

** —¡Hey!**—le replicó**—¿Me estás culpando a mí? **

—**No, no te culpo. Pero no tienes derecho a venir aquí a decirme que conoces a Elise mejor que yo porque contigo se confiesa, y hacerme quedar mal conmigo misma. Y mucho menos después de lo que he tenido que soportar durante todo el fin de semana. He sido yo quien ha tenido que aguantar la situación.**

Quiso gritarle, responderle de tal forma que la conversación se viese completamente acabada y por supuesto se volcase de su lado, pero ver el rostro apenado de su mujer y el revoloteo de remordimientos en su consciencia, la impulsaron a hacer lo contrario. A ceder de una vez en su orgullo y permitirle algo de razón, aunque no sintiese que la tuviera.

Quinn tomó aire y volvió a vagar por sus ojos, dejando escapar esa bocanada con un suspiro lleno de resignación.

**—No te voy a volver a dejar a solas, te lo prometo. No, no voy a dejar que nada os pase, ¿Ok? Ni a ti ni a Elise ni a Skimbles. Esa estúpida organización se habrá equivocado o cuando vea que nuestra familia es normal, dejaran de vigilarnos.**—Musitó apartando al pequeño animal de sus pies, donde ya buscaba algo con lo que entretenerse a base de mordiscos—**Rachel, siento haber sido tan testaruda y no darle importancia a lo que sentías. Te prometo que no va a volver a suceder.**

** —Solo necesito que confíes en mi cuando te hablo. Necesito que me prestes atención si te digo que creo que algo va mal. **

** —Lo haré, te lo prometo. Y por supuesto que confío en ti, ya lo sabes.**

—**Sí, claro…—**balbuceó esquivando la caricia que ya iba dirigida hacia su mejilla.

**—¿Si claro?**—repitió Quinn confusa**—¿No me crees?**

**—¿Por qué te enfadaste cuándo te llamé para decirte lo de Leisha? ¿Por qué te has pasado todo el fin de semana sin siquiera llamarme una sola vez? ¿Tan ocupada estabas?**

** —Rachel,** **te pido por favor que dejes las agresiones. ¿Ok? Te estoy diciendo que lo siento, que no volveré a quitarle importancia a lo que suceda con Elise. No es el momento de que discutamos nosotras. Se supone que tenemos que estar juntas, ¿No?**

**—No estoy discutiendo, solo quiero que si tanto confías en mí, me lo demuestres con hechos, no con palabras. ¿Por qué te enfadaste tanto como para no llamarme ni una sola vez? **

** —Hablé contigo y me dijiste que todo estaba bien, ¿Qué más quieres que haga? ¿Pretendes que me pase cuatro días llamándote a todas horas?**

**—No me mientas**—masculló levantándose del sofá—**No me has llamado porque estabas enfadada, porque no confiabas en mi por decidir acudir a la cena con Leisha, ¿No es cierto? Si no lo estuvieses, al menos te habrías interesado en saber qué ha pasado.**

—**Por amor de dios, Rachel. ¿Crees que estoy pensando en Leisha todo el jodido día? No me importa esa mujer, si te dije eso era porque el otro día te pusiste de los nervios porque la saludé, porque le di la jodida mano para saludarla, nada más. Y te conozco. Sé cómo eres y sé que cualquier estupidez que ella dijese, haría que te comieses la cabeza. ¡Nada más! Deja de sacar drama donde no lo hay. Suficiente tengo ya con el jodido viaje y lo que ha pasado hoy, como para pensar también en Leisha**—escupió visiblemente molesta por la situación, adueñándose del mando de televisión para empezar una descontrolada búsqueda por los diferentes canales sin un objetivo fijo.

**—¿Qué ha pasado en el viaje?—**cuestionó Rachel rompiendo el breve silencio que se había producido entre ambas, y Quinn titubeó.

**—Nada, no ha pasado nada. **

—**No ha sonado como si no hubiese pasado nada.**

**—¡Rachel!**—exclamó destruyendo la réplica—**Basta, no tengo ganas de discutir más. ¿Ok? Quiero ver la televisión un rato e irme a dormir tranquila de una vez**.—Sentenció intentando acabar con aquella disputa, de la cual sabía que no iba a salir bien si seguía fingiendo que la consciencia estaba a punto de destruirla.

No era actriz. No tenía esa capacidad de demostrar que todo iba bien y mucho menos guardarse para ella algo como lo que se estaba guardando tras el viaje. De hecho, conforme pasaban las horas, más y más ganas sentían de confesarlo todo y evitar que la situación se volviese difícil de creer. Porque estaba convencida de que cuanto más tiempo tardase en decirlo, más motivos le daba a Rachel para que no la creyese cuando le jurase que no había pasado nada entre ella y sus dos amigas. Sin embargo, no lo hacía. No lo confesaba por temor a lo que pudiese sucederle a ambas, dejándose llevar por las palabras de Shane. O tal vez porque realmente era una cobarde. Y por culpa de esa sensación, volvía a encontrarse en una situación que odiaba, y que últimamente no paraba de repetirse en su día a día.

Peleas y más peleas llenas de orgullo que surgían de la nada, así, sin más. Peleas que antes ni siquiera llegaban a provocarse porque alguna de las dos hacia lo imposible por evitarlo. Desde que Spencer les explicó la situación hasta que llegaron a ese momento, apenas habían tenido un minuto a solas sin llantos o reproches. Solo cuando Elise junto a la familia López-Pearce hacían acto de presencia en la casa y cenaban con ellas, pudieron fingir algo de tranquilidad que era evidente que no existía. Nada más. No hubo más interacción agradable más que el intenso abrazo que le regaló Rachel al llegar al hogar, y era evidente que lo hizo por el miedo que sentía ante la comprometida situación que les explicó Spencer. Todo lo demás se tradujo en excusas, esquivos y reproches que de nada servían, más que para provocarles esa amarga sensación de estar juntas en el mismo lugar, y ni siquiera ser capaz de dirigirse la mirada.

—**Buenas noches—**musitó Rachel tras ver como de nada servía estar esperando una reacción por parte de su mujer. Y de nuevo la consciencia volvía a aprisionar el corazón de la rubia, que tragándose todo su orgullo dejó de lado el mando de la televisión y se puso de pie, siguiendo los pasos de su mujer hasta lograr alcanzarla junto a las escaleras.

—**Espera Rachel…tengo, tengo que decirte algo**.—No dijo nada. Rachel se giró y le mantuvo la mirada tras haber ascendido el primero de los escalones, esperando a que hablase sin más.—**Quédate un poco conmigo en el sofá, por favor—**suplicó volviendo a tragarse la confesión que a punto estuvo de salir de sus labios**—Te…te he echado de menos, y lo único que realmente necesito ahora mismo es estar en mi casa, contigo…tranquila. Sin nada que nos haga discutir, sin tener que pensar en lo que va a pasar mañana. Solo sentarme ahí y abrazarte. No, no necesito nada más. **

—**Quiero irme a la cama, Quinn**—respondió un tanto más serena, pero sin perder la firmeza.

—**Ok**—susurró soltando sus manos mientras se daba por vencida y desviaba la mirada de nuevo hacia el sofá**—Pero no es normal que estemos así después de cuatro días sin vernos, ¡cuatro días!.**

**—Pues no, no es normal**—musitó irrumpiendo el regreso de Quinn hacia el sofá, donde se detuvo para volver a mirarla—**Buenas noches.**

* * *

#3NCFic

Twitter: LuceQFabray

Facebook: Página Nuevos Caminos.


	17. Ciencia ficción

N/A: Empieza el juego, y a partir de éste mismo instante, YO dejo de hablar. Disfruten o no de la historia, pero al menos sean felices.

* * *

Dieciséis

Ciencia ficción

**—¿Tienes a Skimbles vigilado?**

** —Sí mamá, está todo aquí conmigo.**

** —Perfecto, pues ponte el cinturón. Voy a dejar el carrito en su sitio, ¿Ok?**

**—Ok**—respondió imitando su tono de voz, o al menos intentándolo mientras dejaba a Skimbles a su lado.

No había sido una buena noche para Rachel, no solía serlo cuando su compañera de cama se convertía en su peor enemiga. Bueno, tal vez no tanto, pero siempre sucedía cada vez que discutían y no lo arreglaban. Sin embargo, salir a hacer la compra con su hija había calmado esa sensación de mal humor que la había acompañado desde entonces, incluyendo el desayuno que compartieron las tres, en el que apenas hablaron más que cuando Elise así lo exigía. Un desayuno que acabó como siempre, Quinn acudiendo a la galería y ella quedándose con Elise tras la imposibilidad para poder asistir a la fiesta final del curso. Una mañana que dedicó única y exclusivamente a hacer lo que cualquier madre hacía cuando estaba de vacaciones y tenía a su hija en casa. Una mañana de limpieza y algunas compras que concluían en aquel preciso instante, cuando lograba acomodar la última de las bolsas en la parte trasera del coche y volvía hacia la entrada del supermercado dispuesta a dejar el carrito que había estado utilizando para tal. Y fue justo en ese instante cuando una voz familiar logró detener su regreso al coche. La vergüenza no tardó en apoderarse de ella al ver de quien se trataba. Vergüenza porque sabía que no había sido justa con él.

—**Hey…Henry**—musitó tras ver como se acercaba a ella con su encantadora sonrisa**—¿Qué tal?**

** —Hola Rachel. Estaba a punto de entrar en el súper y te he visto, ¿Estás sola?**

**—Eh…no, no Elise está en el coche esperándome**—señaló hacia el aparcamiento desde donde podía ver a la pequeña jugando con Skimbles en el interior del coche—**Acabamos de salir.**

—**Oh, bueno**—miró hacia la pequeña eliminando la sonrisa de sus labios**—¿No está en el colegio? Alice me dijo que hoy era la fiesta de fin de curso**—volvió a ella.

**—Sí, lo es pero…eh, está…no se encontraba bien y no ha ido**—mintió descaradamente, tratando de llevar a cabo el consejo de Spencer. Cuantas menos personas supieran que había sido expulsada, mucho mejor. Y Henry, aunque era alguien bastante cercano a ellas y conocía muy bien a la pequeña, seguía siendo un desconocido.

—**Vaya, ¿Y qué le pasa? No se ve muy mal**—se interesó al ver como la niña no paraba de reír por culpa del perro y sus juegos.

—**Nada, esto…ya, ya nada…es, es, bueno ya sabes que le están saliendo de nuevo los dientes y ésta mañana le dolía mucho uno de ellos, y no se le ha pasado hasta hace poco. Ahora por suerte**—la miró tratando de serenarse,—**está mucho mejor.**

—**Uf bueno, me alegro que no sea nada serio. Aunque ha debido pasarlo mal para perderse esa fiesta. El otro día no paraba de hablar de ella y decía que…**

—**Henry**—le interrumpió tratando de evitar que se alargase demasiado aquel tema de conversación, y con él su mentira. Tal vez era actriz pero odiaba tener que mentir, y tampoco se le daba expresamente bien hacerlo.—**Ya que mencionas eso, yo quisiera pedirte disculpas**.

**—¿Disculpas? ¿Por qué?**—Se extrañó.

**—Bueno, no me estuve demasiado agradable el día de la barbacoa. Lo siento, no fue un buen momento y me dejé llevar por mi estado anímico. Ni siquiera me despedí de ti como debía y…**

**—No, no, tranquila Rachel**—la interrumpió—**No tienes por qué disculparte. Supuse que necesitabais estar a solas y por eso rechacé la cena. Es más, debo ser yo quien te pida disculpas por haberme marchado. **

** —Lo siento de veras, siento que tuvieses que verte en esa situación, pero ya sabes cómo es Quinn…y como soy yo. El orgullo nos puede a veces**.

—**No te preocupes por mí, Rachel**—respondió con dulzura**—¿Tú estás bien? Bueno, ¿Estáis bien las dos?**

—**Sí, si claro. Solo fue un mal momento, nada más. Todo volvió a…a la normalidad**—volvió a mentir. Y esa vez lo hizo con plena consciencia de que se estaba mintiendo a sí misma. Era más que evidente que la normalidad hacía ya meses que no se vivía en su hogar, pero eso era un asunto que ni a Henry ni a nadie le debía importar.

—**Bien, entonces todo perfecto**—sonrió de nuevo lanzando una mirada hacia Elise—**Creo que deberías ir si no quieres que Skimbles te destroce la tapicería del coche.**

** —Oh dios, ese cachorro es un pequeño demonio. Me alegra volver a verte, Henry. **

** —A mi también. Cuídate, ¿Ok?**

**—Lo haré, eh…por cierto, sigues invitado a cenar. Que no pudiese darse la otra noche no significa que no podamos cenar otro día. **

**—Lo tendré en cuenta**—respondió—**Pero ¿Sabes qué? La próxima vez será en mi casa**—añadió regalándole un guiño de ojos al tiempo que comenzaba a alejarse de ella—**Hago unos tallarines al pesto tan buenos que desearías casarte conmigo—**bromeó, y Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír. La primera sonrisa de aquella mañana gracias a un desconocido, pensó tras tomar una bocanada de aire y buscar a su hija en el coche. Tuvo que armarse de paciencia al acercarse y ver como Henry tenía razón, y Skimbles mordisqueaba la tapicería de los sillones de su coche.

**—¡Hey! ¡Chico malo!—**le recriminó al tiempo que se subía al coche**—Elise, ¿Por qué le dejas que haga eso? No puede morder todo lo que se encuentra, tienes que controlarlo. **

** —Pero es que no puedo mamá, no me hace caso.**

**—Pues como siga así, ya sabes lo que dijo mamá. No piensa dejar que haga lo que quiera y terminará trasladándolo al jardín para siempre. No lo dejara entrar en casa.**

** —¡No!, no, dile que no por favor**—suplicó abrazando al perro—**Si vive en el jardín pasará frío, y por las noches tendrá miedo, mamá. No puedes dejar que le haga eso.**

**—Si sigue portándose mal, lo hará**—miró al perro—**Así que ya sabes, aprovecha el tiempo libre que tienes y enséñalo a comportarse, ¿Ok?**

**—Ok**—refunfuñó molesta—**Mamá…**

**—¿Qué?**

—**Tu teléfono ha sonado antes**—indicó con desgana.

**—¿Me lo puedes dar, por favor?—**pidió tras ver como su bolso descansaba junto a ella, y la pequeña no tardó en hacer lo que le pedía su madre mientras terminaba de colocarse el cinturón y se disponía a conducir.

Menos mal que no lo hizo.

Leer la pantalla de su móvil logró que todos sus sentidos quedasen paralizados y que los nervios le provocasen un temblor que no le iba a ayudar en absoluto para llevar a cabo aquella acción.

_Reunión urgente en el despacho de Quinn. En 15 minutos te quiero allí. Es muy importarte. Spencer._

Aquello solo podía significar que había descubierto algo mas sobre la absurda denuncia que caia sobre ellas, y eso era suficiente para hacer caso de la petición y acudir inmediatamente hacia la galería, donde se situaba el despacho de Quinn. Y lo cierto es que ese detalle la confundió un poco. No era un buen lugar para reunirse, o al menos nunca imaginó hacerlo allí teniendo su casa a escasos metros del apartamento de Spencer. No obstante, lo ignoró y decidió acudir aun llevando la compra en el maletero y a Elise con Skimbles detrás. Tampoco es que pudiese dejarla en otro lugar aquella mañana.

Casi con cinco minutos de adelanto logró llegar a la galería tras dejar el coche en el aparcamiento reservado para su mujer, que aquella mañana había optado por acudir en taxi a su trabajo. Y apenas dos minutos antes de la hora especificada en el mensaje, Rachel llegaba hasta la misma puerta del despacho de Quinn, tras pasar por el rutinario control del guardia de seguridad, que por puro protocolo debía seguir con cualquier intruso que no estuviese acreditado para acceder aquella zona, aunque esa intrusa fuese alguien bastante conocida para él, de hecho, incluso llegó a bromear con Elise al preguntarle si Skimbles llevaba algún tipo de arma.

Un par de toques en la puerta fueron suficientes para que alguien atendiera a su llamada. Sin embargo, no era quien ella esperaba. De hecho, ni siquiera era Spencer quien le permitió el acceso a la misma.

Ellen, la intensa becaria eternamente enamorada de su mujer, atendía a esa llamada con la mayor de sus sorpresas, y un halo celos dibujándose en su rostro.

—**Hola, Sra. Berry**—musitó bajando el volumen de su voz.

**—Hola Ellen, ¿Qué tal estás?—**cuestionó sin mucho acierto. Su rostro reflejaba que estaba realmente bien.

—**Bien, bien…eh…pase, por favor. Quinn está atendiendo una llamada muy importante**—le indicó al traspasar el umbral y tras regalarle una carantoña a Elise, a quien tampoco le caía demasiado bien y se lo demostraba con una desafiante mirada.

**—Gracias**—susurró la morena tras comprobar cómo era cierto, y Quinn parecía demasiado inmersa en hablar por teléfono. Tanto que ni siquiera la miró hasta que trascurrieron varios segundos de su estancia en el interior. Y ni siquiera fue para ella la primera de las miradas. Quinn saludó a su hija antes que a Rachel, y lo hizo dibujando su mejor sonrisa mientras mantenía el teléfono pegado en su oído, y Ellen volvía a su lado.

Rachel se limitó a esperar de pie, observando como aquella chica a la que llamaba "becaria" solo por puro sarcasmo, no parecía precisamente eso; Una chica tímida que se limitaba a obedecer las órdenes de sus jefes.

Tal vez había pasado demasiado tiempo de que la vio por última vez, aproximadamente hacía un año, pero ese año habia dejado grandes cambios en ella. Ya no parecía esa chica que recordaba y con tanto utilizaba para burlarse de Quinn por la más que evidente atracción que mostraba hacia ella, sino todo lo contrario. Ellen se habia convertido en alguien que realmente podría hacerle sombra, con un físico espectacular y con dos oyuelos en sus mejillas que bien podrían competir con los de ella.

—**Sí, si claro**—la voz de Quinn rompió sus pensamientos y Rachel regresó la mirada hacia su mujer, que ahora sí había empezado a mirarla mientras respondía a la llamada de teléfono—**Perfecto, claro no hay problema alguno. Le aseguro que no se va arrepentir. Ajam…De acuerdo. Hablaré con la señora Porter para que se ponga en contacto con usted, sí, por supuesto que sí—**sonrió**—Muy bien señor Williamson, ha sido un placer y estoy realmente agradecida por el interés que ha mostrado. Ajam…de acuerdo. Saludos, y buenos días**. –Sentenció segundo antes de desviar la mirada hacia Ellen—**Lo tenemos casi hecho**—le dijo—**Escribe un email a Christopher con toda la documentación, él sabe lo que hay que hacer. Yo le llamaré luego.**

**—¿De verdad?**—cuestionó Ellen visiblemente entusiasmada—**Oh dios, ¡Es genial!—**exclamó tratando de contener la euforia.

—**Vamos, no pierdas tiempo por favor. Tenemos que tenerlo todo dispuesto para cuando lleguen de la organización.**

—**Ok, ok…voy, voy ahora mismo**—balbuceó recogiendo varias hojas del escritorio de Quinn y lanzándose hacia la puerta, donde se detuvo un par de segundos—**Enhorabuena jefa**—musitó regalándole un guiño de ojos que descompuso a Rachel, y precisamente a ella dirigió sus siguientes palabras—**Me alegra volver a verla señora Berry. **

—**Lo mismo digo**—respondió Rachel con educación segundos antes de verla salir por completo, y dejarlas a solas con Quinn. Y fue desviar la mirada hacia su mujer para sentir como su corazón volvía a palpitar con fuerza, como esa primera vez en la que ves a quien amas. Quinn se levantaba de su asiento conteniendo una sonrisa que casi se escapaba de sus labios, y los ojos completamente vidriosos, preludio de algunas lágrimas que parecían querer salir.

**—Hola mi amor**—dijo buscando a su pequeña, pero sin apartar la mirada de Rachel

**—Mamá, ¿Por qué te ha dado la enhorabuena?**

—**Porque he hecho algo muy, muy importante**—respondió desatando la sonrisa—**Acabo de conseguir que la Fundación Picasso nos elija como galería para la exposición de una de sus mayores colecciones de grabados, durante los próximos 5 años**. –Alzó la mirada hacia Rachel—**Lo que va a suponer unos…300.000 dólares de ingresos. Una, una locura.**

—**Oh dios**—balbuceó Rachel sorprendida—**Pero, eso es muchísimo dinero.**

**—Muchísimo.**

**—¡Bien, mamá!—**exclamó la pequeña aferrándose a sus piernas—**No sé lo que es Picasso pero me alegro por ti.**

**—Gracias cielo**—respondió revolviéndole el pelo mientras seguía aferrada a ella.

**—Quinn, eso significa que habéis…¿Habéis superado al MoMa?**

**—Casi**—respondió sonriente.—**Cuando tengamos la exposición lo habremos hecho sin duda.**

—**Oh dios, Quinn. Me alegro mucho por ti—**respondió sorprendida.

—**Vamos mamá, ven**—pidió Elise incitándola a que se uniese al improvisado abrazo y Rachel dudó. Dudó porque a pesar de hablar con Quinn, a pesar de estar feliz por ella, no podía olvidar que no se habían dirigido la palabra en todo el día y parte de la noche por culpa de la discusión. Y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ante aquello. **—¡Vamos!**—insistió la pequeña y Quinn sonrió con dulzura, esperando también recibir aquel abrazo. Y fue entonces cuando avanzó hacia ellas y poco a poco fue amoldándose a las dos, permitiendo que Elise quedase entre ambas pero recuperando un contacto con Quinn que ya casi había olvidado.

Tal vez no se habían reconciliado, tal vez tenían mucho de lo que hablar aún y los nervios por el mensaje de Spencer no se olvidaban de ella, pero poder hundir su rostro en el cuello de su mujer y sentir sus brazos alrededor de ella, bien merecía la pena en aquel instante. No necesitaba más para ser ella y ser feliz que tenerlas a las dos así.

—**Me alegro mucho, Quinn. Te lo mereces**—susurró enfrentándose a su mirada, a escasos centímetros de sus labios. Los mismos labios que no respondieron con palabras pero sí con un beso. Un beso directo, certero y lleno de sentimientos, lleno de pasión y entrega que Rachel recibió sin dudas. Un beso que ponía punto y final a aquel estúpido distanciamiento que habían provocado con los reproches y los remordimientos de consciencia. Porque tal vez Rachel utilizó aquel arma de la réplica para discutir con ella tras echarle en cara su falta de confianza, pero lo que había hecho a Quinn tomar aquella actitud fueron sus remordimientos, su consciencia gritándole que estaba omitiéndole algo que cuanto más tardase en confesar, más importancia tomaría.

—**Uhhh Os estáis besando**—esgrimió Elise cubriéndose los ojos con las manos y provocando la risa nerviosa de sus dos madres.—**No quiero mirar.**

—**Será mejor que no lo hagas**—replicó Quinn divertida**—¿Por qué no le prestas atención a Skimbles? Está mordisqueando mi mesa—**añadió señalándole hacia donde estaba el perro, pero sin dejar de sostener las manos de Rachel.

**—Mmm, voy…mamá, ¿Puedo jugar con tu ordenador?**

** —No, ni hablar. Estoy trabajando, ¿Lo recuerdas?**

—**Pero es que entonces me aburro. **

** —Juega con Skimbles**—le ordenó segundos antes de volver a posar sus labios sobre los de Rachel, aprovechando un breve descuido de la pequeña que ya se disponía a apartar al pequeño perro de una de las patas de la mesa.

—**Quinn**—susurró la morena—**Me ha escrito Spencer, quería que viniese hasta aquí.**

—**Lo sé, a mí también. Me dijo que fuera a su casa pero no podia salir, estaba en plena conversación con la organización y me dijo que vendría hasta aquí. Y ya está tardando. **

** —¿Crees que ha averiguado algo más?**

** —Sí, me ha dicho que tiene algo muy importante que decirnos y que ha preparado un plan.**

** —¿Un plan? ¿Un plan para qué?**

** —No lo sé, Rachel.**

** —¿Qué pasa, mamá?—**cuestionó Elise curiosa—¿Quién tiene un plan?

**—Nadie hija**—se acercó a ella—**Mamá habla del trabajo. Ya has escuchado a Ellen, dice que es la mejor jefa del mundo y…—**Tres golpes en la puerta. A Rachel le bastó escuchar aquellos tres golpes en la puerta para saber que había llegado el momento. Quinn no tardó en abrir la misma y dejar paso a Spencer, que se colaba en el interior de la oficina con el rostro desencajado.

**—¡Me van a matar los pies!—**exclamó dejándose caer sobre una de las sillas—**Ah, hola…hola cielo**—saludó dibujando una débil sonrisa.

—**Spencer, por favor, no vuelvas a entrar así sabiendo que estamos esperándote**—le amenazó Quinn tras ver como el gesto contrariado se debía al típico dolor de pies que sufría por el embarazo—**Nos va a dar un infarto**.

**—Ah, lo siento**. ¡Toma!—exclamó lanzándole una pequeña bolsa a Quinn—Lo encontré en la maleta de Ash cuando la deshacía, debe haberlo cogido por equivocación.

**—¿Qué?—**musitó Quinn mirando con curiosidad en el interior de la bolsa, para descubrir como un radiante y sexy sujetador permanecía en ella. Un sujetador que evidentemente no le pertenecía a ella. Ni a Ashley ni a Shane.

**—¿Qué es?—**cuestionó Rachel acercándose a ella**—¿De, de quien es eso?**—cuestionó al ver la prenda .

**—De tu mujer**—respondió Spencer.—**Eso me ha dicho Ash.**

**—¿Eso es tuyo?—**le preguntó a Quinn que permanecía completamente bloqueada, recordando que era el mismo sujetador que habían encontrado en la habitación del hotel en Sevilla.

**—Eh…sí**—reaccionó rápidamente volviendo a meter la prenda en la bolsa—**Me lo compré en España**—se excusó evitando mirar a Rachel, que evidentemente parecía algo confusa—**¿Has venido para traerme esto?**—añadió buscando a Spencer, en un intento desesperado por evitar que volviesen a hablar del sujetador.

—**No, claro que no** –masculló lanzando una mirada hacia Elise **—¿Qué hace ella aquí?**

—**No, no tenía con quien dejarla. Aún no empieza sus clases de danza y bueno, estábamos en el supermercado cuando me has escrito**. –Respondió Rachel excusándose.

—**Ok, pero no debería estar aquí, quiero decir**—volvió a mirar a la pequeña—**Es probable que se aburra con nuestra reunión.**

—**Yo tengo la solución**—interrumpió Quinn entendiendo la petición de Spencer—**Elise, vamos…te voy a dejar que juegues en mi ordenador. **

**—¡Bien!—**exclamó dejando a Skimbles en el suelo y siguiendo los pasos de su madre hasta la mesa, donde buscó asiento en la enorme silla de piel**—Pero te tienes que poner los auriculares, ¿Ok? Porque nosotras tenemos que hablar y nos molesta el ruido del juego, ¿Está bien?**

Ni siquiera respondió. La pequeña asintió y Quinn no tardó en prepararle el ordenador para que pudiese entretenerse durante aquella improvisada reunión, y colocarle un par de auriculares para que no escuchase nada, absolutamente nada de lo que allí se iba a hablar.

—**Si tuviese más personal habría pedido que la acompañasen a alguna de las exposiciones y así estaríamos más tranquila, pero Bette se ha llevado a la mitad de mi equipo a Chicago.**—Explicó tras asegurarse que Elise comenzaba a jugar.

—**No importa, suficiente con que no se entere demasiado…**

—**No lo hará**—respondió Rachel—**Cuando juega se olvida de todo.**

**—¡Elise!—**la llamó Quinn tras retirarse de ella, tratando de averiguar si los auriculares ya la mantenían ausente de todo, y la respuesta fue afirmativa. La pequeña ni siquiera apartó la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador, dejando claro que no había escuchado absolutamente nada.—**Ok**—miró Spencer, que junto a la mesa de reuniones ya sacaba algo del interior de su bolso**—¿Qué has averiguado?**

**—¿Me puedes dar un poco de agua, por favor?**

** —Claro**—respondió dispuesta a hacerlo mientras Spencer se aclaraba la garganta y Rachel tomaba asiento frente a ella. Tal vez no estaba previsto que la reunión se llevase a cabo en aquel despacho, pero la mesa y las sillas predispuestas donde Quinn solía reunirse con su equipo, lograba que todo fuese más sencillo para ellas. Aunque el rostro de Spencer volviese a recuperar ese halo de preocupación que tanto les asustó.

—**Ok, lo que traigo es algo que casi me esperaba. Nada que no supiera ya.**

**—Spencer**—la interrumpió Quinn tras dejarle un pequeño vaso de agua frente a ella—**Ve directa al grano, por favor. Me van a interrumpir en más de una ocasión y…**

—**Si no me interrumpes tú, podré continuar rápido**—le recriminó y Quinn se disculpó rápidamente—**Ok, os cuento. Esta mañana he tenido una cita con el chico que ocupa el mismo cargo que yo en los servicios sociales donde han pedido información vuestra. Hemos tenido suerte, porque es un chico majo y se ha creído que yo estaba dentro del caso. Nada, solo le he dicho un par de mentiras que no creo que salgan a la luz, y el caso es que me dado más información. Al parecer ellos si tienen informes vuestros, más concretamente del colegio de Elise. **

—**Mierda—**musitó Rachel nerviosa.

—**Relájate, por favor. No tenemos que temer nada aún, ¿Ok? Los informes están aún ahí. Al parecer es algo relativamente normal. Solo es un cuestionario que piden que rellenen a los psicólogos de los colegios. He intentado por todos los medios que me diga de donde procede la denuncia, porque es la única vía que tengo para poder detener esto de alguna forma, pero ha sido imposible. La ONFP no permite que esa información salga a la luz para proteger a los denunciantes, pero…si me ha dejado entrever que la denuncia está respaldada por una organización religiosa, algo que yo ya había empezado a sospechar. Y esa organización proviene de los Ángeles, así que no tengo más remedio que regresar y seguir investigando desde allí. De hecho, ya le he comentado a Ash que nos regresamos el jueves. **

—**Ok, ¿Y mientras qué hacemos?—**cuestionó Quinn**—¿Seguimos igual? **

—**A eso venía. Veréis, hace algunos años tuve un caso parecido al vuestro. Alguien había denunciado a una madre soltera por supuesto abandono de su hijo. El informe que recibimos de esa denuncia, describía como era la vida diaria de esa mujer, sin embargo, cuando comenzaron investigarla descubrieron que no tenía nada que ver con lo que habían descrito en la denuncia. La** **mujer vivía de una manera totalmente diferente, ni peor ni mejor a como la describían, pero ese mismo detalle logró una confusión en los investigadores, y** **tuvieron que detener el procedimiento por falta de pruebas concretas. Dieron la denuncia como falsa. **–Hizo una pausa para volver a beber del vaso y asegurarse de que Elise no atendía a nada más que al ordenador—**Bien, lo primordial hasta que descubra de donde procede la denuncia es hacerles perder todo el tiempo posible. Me consta que ya han empezado a seguir vuestros pasos.**

**—¿Nos están espiando?**

** —No literalmente, o sea, no te vas a encontrar a un detective en un coche en la puerta de tu casa, pero tal vez te cruces con un barrendero, o quizás un albañil que vaya a tu casa por una avería de la comunidad, no se…cualquier persona que aparezca de la nada en vuestra vida, puede ser uno de ellos. Ellos simplemente están para certificar que lo que describe la denuncia corresponde con vuestra vida diaria.**

**—¡Oh dios! Hace unas semanas tuvimos a un fumigador en casa.**

—**Y a un albañil**—masculló Quinn.

—**A ver, tampoco es que desconfiéis de todo el mundo, es solo que debéis estar alerta y sobre todo no darles todo hecho. La tranquilidad es la mejor opción, porque si ven que intuimos algo creerán que realmente pasa algo malo en vuestra familia, y no es eso lo que queremos, ¿Verdad?—**Ambas negaron rápidamente—**Ok. El plan es el siguiente. El denunciante no ha podido decir nada malo de vuestra vida familiar, en todo caso que Elise no está en el ambiente adecuado. Como no podemos demostrarlo así, sin más, tenemos que confundirlos. Y la única forma de hacerlo es cambiar radicalmente de vida. **

**—¿Cómo se hace eso? **

—**Pues…** —Susurró segundos antes de tomar aire—**Sé que os puede resultar extraño pero tenéis que confiar en mí. Ellos creen que dais una imagen de pareja estable y perfecta, al menos eso me ha comentado el chico, así que lo mejor para que detengan la investigación y vuelvan a cuestionar al denunciante es que no seáis esa pareja perfecta y estable.**—Añadió provocando que las miradas entre Rachel y Quinn comenzaran a ser casi fulminantes por la velocidad en la que se sucedían.

**—¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer para no aparentar eso?—**musitó Rachel temerosa.

**—No estar juntas**—soltó sin titubeos.

**—¿¡Qué!?—**exclamó Quinn levantándose rápidamente del asiento, y llamando la atención de Elise con el movimiento**—¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?—**volvió a cuestionar a Spencer en voz baja**.—¿Me estás diciendo que debemos separarnos? ¿Qué mierda es esa? Se supone que nos investigan porque ella no tiene la atención adecuada y la mejor idea es mostrar que no estamos juntas? ¡Es de chiste! Es peor el remedio que la enfermedad. Es, es totalmente surrealista.**

** —Quinn, tenemos que detener el avance de la investigación. **

**—¿Y demostrándoles que somos un desastre de familia lo va a hacer? Porque yo creo que lo va a empeorar—**replicó sin poder contener los nervios, tanto que Rachel tuvo que actuar y obligarla a que se calmara, y así evitar que Elise empezara a sentir curiosidad por lo que hacían a sus espaldas.

**—¿Qué harías si compras unas entradas para ver un show de monos haciendo malabares, y te encuentras a elefantes lanzando balones? Pues que ves el show pero vuelves a preguntarle a quien te ha vendido las entradas por qué te ha mentido, ¿No?**

**—¿Qué tiene eso que ver?**

—**Pues que nosotras tenemos que hacer lo mismo. Si la ONFP descubre que lo que han denunciado no es lo que ellos ven, detendrán todo y volverán a quien ha denunciado, o igual dan por falsa la denuncia. Nunca actúan así, sin más. Ellos solo buscan pruebas de lo que han denunciado y si lo que encuentran no tienen nada que ver, lo detienen.**

—**No, no me lo puedo creer**—susurró Rachel casi sin poder contener las lágrimas.

—**Hey, hacedme caso. Sé cómo funciona esto y solo serán unos días, a mucho unas semanas. Averiguaré de donde procede la denuncia y entonces podremos demostrar que es mentira.**

**—¿Y si no lo averiguas?**—insistió Quinn

**—Lo averiguaré. Escuchadme, si la denuncia está respaldada por una organización religiosa, es más que evidente que lo que más les preocupa es que seáis pareja. Estoy convencida de que es algún gesto homofobo. A Rachel la conocen, saben que está casada con una mujer y hay mucha gente rencorosa y envidiosa. Si les confundimos, tendrán que volver a buscar pruebas para que la denuncia sea real. **

**—¿Y cómo se supone que debemos hacerlo? Vivimos juntas y…**

—**No hay problema con eso. A ver, lo principal es que todos los que os rodean crean que os habéis separado. Nada, no tenéis por qué dar explicaciones negativas solo que hay diferencias entre vosotras o lo que sea, y que habéis decidido daros un tiempo. Salid con otras personas, salid a cenar a divertiros, lo que sea, pero que vean que hacéis vida por separado. Y** **tú**—miró a Rachel—,** nada de chicas. Que no te relacionen con ninguna chica ¿De acuerdo? Eres la madre biológica de ella y por lo tanto, toda la responsabilidad cae sobre ti. Ellos prefieren a una madre soltera que a un matrimonio homosexual, es más…hay organizaciones religiosas que se vuelcan en ayudar a las madres solteras, por lo que de esa manera jamás te separarían de ella. Eso sí, Elise no debería saber nada**—añadió lanzando una fugaz mirada hacia la niña, que ajena a todo seguía lanzando pajaritos en aquel ruidoso juego— **Y si se entera nada de decirle que es mentira. Los niños son los peores en esta situación, porque nunca sabes con quien van a hablar o qué van a decir, y les muy difícil mantener un secreto. Le decís cualquier cosa, que os separáis por unos días o lo que sea, pero que no sepa que estáis mintiendo bajo ningún concepto. ¿Ok?**

**—Espera, espera**—la interrumpió Quinn**—¿Ella no debe saber nada? ¿Y el resto?**

—**Nadie. Ni nuestras amigas, ni tus padres, ni tus trabajadores…nadie. Todo el mundo debe creer que estáis separadas.**

** —No, no, o sea…esto es de chiste**—masculló Quinn con una sonrisa de incredulidad en sus labios**—¿Le tenemos que decir a nuestras familias y amigas que no estamos juntas? ¿Tenemos que mentirles?**

** —Así es…**

** —¿Por qué?—**musitó Rachel que ya había empezado a llorar—**Ellos no nos harían algo así. ¿Cómo crees que mis padres podrían hacerme eso? O Beth o Santana y Brittany…**

—**Ellos no, pero esas personas que os he dicho que pueden aparecer en vuestras vidas también lo pueden hacer en las de ellas. Mirad, sé que sería más leal decirlo y que todos nos ayuden, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que suceda algo, a que alguien hable sin querer y todo se vaya al traste. Si averiguan que todo es un montaje por esto, os aseguro que entonces no tendrán miedo alguno a intervenir, y a mí me dejan en la calle…de hecho, lo que estoy haciendo con vosotras es un delito penal. Estoy manipulando información privada procedente de una organización respaldada por el gobierno del país. ¿Entendéis? Nadie, absolutamente nadie debe saber nada de esto. Ni siquiera Ashley lo va a saber.**

No lo soportó. Rachel no pudo con aquella oleada de lágrimas que a punto estaban de hacerla sollozar con más fuerza, y abandonó la oficina de manera repentina, dejando a Spencer y a Quinn completamente confusas y a Elise sin percatarse del hecho, puesto que seguía inmersa en su divertido juego. Fue Spencer quien hizo un gesto a Quinn para que reaccionara y siguiese sus pasos. Y eso hizo.

No le supuso demasiado esfuerzo averiguar donde había ido a cobijarse, porque siempre que quería esconderse lo hacía en el mismo sitio. Se aseguró que nadie la había visto entrar en el mismo y accedió con seguridad, buscando la única puerta que quedaba cerrada en el interior del servicio.

**—Rachel**—susurró acercándose a ella, escuchando el incesante llanto que trataba de contener—**Rachel, por favor**—añadió abriendo la puerta con lentitud, creyendo que su mujer pondría algún tipo de resistencia. Sin embargo no lo hizo. Rachel permitió que Quinn accediese al angosto habitáculo sin apartar las manos de su rostro.—**Hey**—trató de calmarla tras cerrar la puerta tras ella.

—**No, no quería que Elise me viese llorar así**—musitó aspirando con gracia las lágrimas—**Lo siento.**

—**Rachel, no puedes estar llorando por todo. Tenemos que ser fuertes y sobre todo, no mostrar que lo estamos pasando mal. Mira lo que ha dicho Spencer.**

**—¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquila?—**le recriminó—**Por amor de Dios, Quinn. Ni siquiera sé cómo hemos llegado a ésta situación, te…te juro que lo pienso y no me lo creo. Todo, todo parece una pesadilla extraña, o una cámara oculta, no lo sé.**

—**Cielo**—susurró apartando las manos de su rostro—**Yo tampoco me lo creo, yo tampoco sé si nos están gastando una broma o realmente es serio. No consigo asimilarlo, te lo juro. Pero hay que hacer lo que nos dice Spencer. **

** —¿Y cómo quieres que lo hagamos? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila cuando ha dicho que tenemos que separarnos?**

**—No, no**—la interrumpió—**No ha dicho que tenemos que separarnos, Rachel. Ha dicho que tenemos que fingir que no estamos juntas**—matizó—**Es algo muy distinto. **

**—¿Y lo ves normal? Acaba de decir que tenemos que salir con otras personas, ¿Lo vas a hacer?**

**—Rachel, yo por Elise y por ti soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa, ¿Me oyes? Te juro por mi vida que no voy a permitir que nadie os haga daño, y si está en mis manos que esa estúpida denuncia no siga adelante, créeme que haré lo que me pida Spencer. No me importa tener que mentir, es más si me piden que firme la separación si con eso Elise y tú estáis a salvo, no dudes de que lo haré. **

**—¿Firmar separación?—**Balbuceó conteniendo otro sollozo.

**—Lo que sea, Rachel. Si me tengo que ir al otro lado del mundo y vivir debajo de un puente a solas, lo haré. Si me tengo que ir para siempre, lo haré. Yo no podría soportar que alguien te separase de Elise, ¿Me oyes? Tal vez me muestre fría y más serena, pero te aseguro que por mi mente pasa de todo. Y no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados. Verte con ella me hace feliz, y pienso luchar por mi felicidad siempre. ¿Lo recuerdas? Te lo prometí, el día de mi cumpleaños te prometí que sería feliz. Te prometí que saldría adelante y lo voy a hacer. Pero para hacerlo necesito que tú seas feliz. Y sé que lo que más feliz te hace es Elise.**

—**Quinn, no me hables como si todo se fuera a acabar, por favor**—suplicó

—**No se va a acabar, porque juntas vamos a sacar esto adelante. Tú me vas a ayudar a no tener que ser tan drástica. Tú vas a ser capaz de afrontar todo esto como la guerrera que eres.**

** —Tenemos que mentirles a todos…**

** —No pienses que les mentimos, piensas que le evitamos el pasarlo mal. Piensa que estamos tratando de apartarlos de todo esto. Cuando todo pase se lo explicaremos y lo entenderán perfectamente. Tenemos que estar juntas, Rachel.**

** —Eso es precisamente lo que Spencer no quiere que hagamos,**—replicó apenada—**que estemos juntas.**

—**Lo vamos a estar. Nadie lo sabrá, ni siquiera Spencer…pero te aseguro que no pienso dejaros solas nunca. Ellos creerán que no lo estamos, pero lo estaremos siempre. ¿Ok?**

**—¿Me lo prometes? ¿Me prometes que no me vas a dejar nunca?**

**—Te lo juro**—musitó al tiempo que la atraía hacia ella y la abrazaba tratando de calmar el llanto que no lograba contener y que poco a poco parecía ir cediendo tras aquel gesto.

**—Te quiero, Quinn…te amo.**

**—Yo también—**susurró regalándole un tierno y sentido beso que tuvieron que cortar al escuchar como la puerta del exterior se abría y alguien parecía entrar en el servicio—**Ok**—añadió con apenas un hilo de voz—**Debemos salir.**

** —Nos van a ver…**

** —Tal vez sea hora de empezar con esto. ¿Ok? Es hora de demostrar que eres la mejor actriz de éste jodido país**—añadió a escasos centímetros de su oído y Rachel llenó sus pulmones antes de volver a besarla y enfrentarse a la primera de las pruebas.

Ni siquiera sabía quién estaba allí, enjuagándose las manos a juzgar por el sonido que producía uno de los grifos abiertos, pero no le importó. Rachel erradicó la pena de su rostro y logró que un halo de seriedad y algo de enfado se instalara en ella. Miró por última vez a Quinn y abrió la puerta con fuerza, como si acabase de mantener la mayor y más cruel de las disputas con su propia mujer. Una fuerza que sorprendió y asustó de la misma manera a quien desconocía lo que estaba sucediendo en el interior de uno de los habitáculos. Ellen llegó incluso a girarse con algo de temor por la fuerza con la que Rachel salió de allí, y tras regalarle una desafiante mirada abandonó el baño sin mencionar palabra alguna. Y Quinn lo supo. Escondida tras la puerta supo que Rachel había dado ese paso sin tener que dar explicación alguna, sobre todo porque Ellen precisamente no tenía por qué recibir excusa alguna por su parte, pero sí por ella. Y por eso mismo decidió que debía seguir la estela de su mujer y abandonar el habitáculo para volver a sorprenderla. Sin embargo, ella no lo hizo de la misma forma.

Pensó en algo que le provocase un enfado casi instantáneo y rápidamente, el rencor parecía adueñarse de su rostro, mostrándolo la imagen perfecta para empezar la batalla de mentiras, o al menos eso creía.

**—¿Quinn?—**musitó Ellen tras ver como la rubia se detenía mirándola y tensaba la mandíbula**.—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué le pasa a Rachel?—**se interesó realmente preocupada.

**—Lo siento**—se disculpó—**Siento que Rachel sea tan maleducada**—añadió sintiendo como aquellas palabras le quemaban y le provocaba un repentino odio a si misma que le iba a ayudar a poder fingir con mayor facilidad.

—**Pero…¿Estáis bien? Quinn, ¿Qué ha pasado?—**volvió a interesarse y la insistencia puso en alerta a la rubia, que en ese mismo instante metió a Ellen en su lista de posibles sospechosos de espías.

**—Todo bien—**respondió más serena, aunque sin perder la seriedad—**Ellen, ¿Puedes hacerte cargo de las entrevistas de ésta tarde? Tengo que solucionar unos asuntos con mi abogado, y me es imposible estar. No quiero cancelarlas. ¿Les atiendes tú?**

** —Claro, sin problema**—balbuceó desconcertada.

**—Ok. Solo toma nota de los perfiles y quédate con los que más se ajusten a lo que buscamos. Mañana lo miramos juntas, ¿Ok?**

—**Claro, claro Quinn, no te preocupes y haz lo que tengas que hacer. Yo me encargo, además Jay puede echarme una mano también. Además, ya he hablado con Christopher y me ha dicho que enviará el contrato de la fundación Picasso para que lo firmes.**

**—Perfecto. Déjalo en mi despacho cuando llegue, yo me encargo de firmarlo y enviarlo. Muchas gracias Ellen**—sonrió con torpeza—**No sé qué sería de mí sin ti—**añadió con toda la intención y la chica ni siquiera se percató del hecho. Sonrió completamente confusa por aquel halago y asintió varias veces hasta que Quinn volvió a hablar—**Tengo que irme…si necesitas algo, me llamas por teléfono. **

** —Lo haré si no hay más opción**—balbuceó—**Pero tranquila, no te voy a fallar.**

**—Ok. Hasta mañana, Ellen**—se despidió segundos antes de volver a reír forzadamente y abandonar el servicio envuelta en una extraña sensación que no le gustaba en absoluto. Una sensación que la hacía sentir mal, pero a la vez tranquila por tener la capacidad de hacerlo. Una sensación que desapareció en el mismo instante en el que lanzó la mirada a través del pasillo y veía a Rachel esperando junto a la puerta de su despacho, observándola con el desconsuelo reflejado en su rostro pero una leve y compleja sonrisa tranquilizadora, demostrándole que a pesar de no haber sido testigo de su breve conversación con Ellen, sabía lo que había sucedido solo por contemplar su expresión. Un rápido guiño de ojos por parte de ella le hizo comprender que estaban juntas en aquello, tal y como ella misma le había prometido minutos antes. Que estaban juntas, y lo iban a estar pasara lo que tuviese que pasar. O al menos eso quería creer.

* * *

#3NCFic


	18. Ilusas

**Los Ángeles. Quince años atrás.**

**—¡Quinn! ¡Quinn, ya estoy en casa!—**exclamó tras sacudir el agua que mojaba su chaqueta.—**Dios, ¿Por qué siempre llueve cuando no llevo paraguas?**

** —Hola cielo**—se asomó desde la cocina**—¿Te has mojado?**

—**Sí, mucho…y a punto he estado de caerme al entrar. Estaba todo resbaladizo y estos zapatos no son los adecuados para caminar con lluvia.**

** —¿Has recogido el correo?**—cuestionó ignorando las quejas de la morena.

**—Eh…pues no, ¿No lo has hecho tú?**

** —No, yo no. ¿Podrías ir? **

**—¿Ahora? No, ni hablar**—se acercó a ella para dejar un pequeño beso en los labios—**No pienso salir ahora.**

** —Vamos, Rachel. Ve y mira si hay algo. Tal vez haya algo importante. **

** —No, no pienso salir**—replicó desganada—**Además, es martes y el cartero no suele venir los martes.**

** —Rachel**—insistió pesadamente—**Vamos, sal y mira si hay algo.**

** —Pero, ¿Por qué estás tan pesada? Sal tú y lo miras.**

—**No puedo**—alzó las manos para mostrar los guantes de látex que llevaba puestos—**Estoy limpiando la cocina. **

** —Bueno, pues luego sales y lo mira…**

** —Rachel…Por favor.**

** —¿Pero por qué insistes tanto? ¿Estás esperando algo?**

**—Sí—**respondió mostrando un gesto apenado—**Por favor**—volvió a insistir logrando que Rachel perdiese la paciencia por completo. De hecho, ni siquiera terminó de abrir la botella de agua de la que pretendía beber cuando la dejó de nuevo encima de la mesa y salió completamente molesta por tener que hacerlo. Y lo hizo.

La lluvia volvió a mojarla, ésta vez con más intensidad, solo por un par de cartas con más apariencia de publicidad que de otra cosa. Y mucho menos de algo importante que estuviera esperando la rubia.

**—¡Quinn!—**exclamó adentrándose de nuevo en el interior de la casa—**No hay nada, solo una carta de Sealy por si te interesa cambiar el colchón de nuestra cama y…ésta**—susurró tras leer su nombre en el reverso de la segunda de las cartas. **–Ésta es para mí—**susurró un tanto extrañada. Un simple sobre blanco sin nada más que su nombre en el frontal que guardaba una pequeña nota en el interior.

_Querida Rach:_

_Estoy mal, necesito contarte algo muy importante y no sé cómo hacerlo, por eso te invito a que te cites conmigo en la casita del árbol del jardín trasero de nuestra casa. Es importante, por favor…no tardes en venir. Estaré esperándote._

_Te extraño _

_Lucy Q. Fabray._

**—¡Quinn! ¿Qué diablos es esto?—**cuestionó alzando la voz, al tiempo que caminaba hacia la cocina sin dejar de observar la nota entre sus manos**—¿Qué has hecho? ¿Estás burlándote de mí?—**añadió tras llegar a la cocina y buscar a su chica en el interior. Sin embargo, no lo consiguió. Lo único que encontró allí fueron los guantes que había estado utilizando sobre la mesa de la cocina, y a Nemo bajo el umbral de la puerta, observando como la lluvia caía en el jardín trasero y algo parecía llamar su atención a lo lejos. Rachel no tardó en acercarse junto a él y descubrir a Quinn junto al árbol, bajo la casita que seguía intacta en su copa y con un paraguas protegiéndola de la lluvia. **—¿¡Qué haces ahí!?—**le preguntó completamente confusa.

**—¡Tengo una cita!—**respondió sin moverse**—¡Estoy esperándola!**

**—¿Una cita?—**masculló regresando la mirada hacia la carta**—¿Qué es todo esto, Quinn?**

**—La cita es aquí, en la casita del árbol**—replicó sin moverse.

**—¡Vamos! Deja de hacer el idiota, Quinn. ¡Te estás mojando!**

—**No pienso hablar a menos que vengas a mi cita**—respondió contundente al tiempo que se giraba y le daba la espalda. Gesto que sorprendió aún más a Rachel, que tras pensarlo por algunos segundos, optó por dejar a Nemo como mero guardián de su hogar y corrió hacia ella con la intención de evitar que la lluvia siguiese mojándola más.

**—¿Y bien?**—cuestionó tras colarse bajo el paraguas de la rubia y sorprenderla**—¿Qué diablos haces? ¿Qué es esto?—**cuestionó mostrándole la nota al tiempo que se giraba hacia ella.

—**Has venido**—susurró esbozando una leve sonrisa.

**—¿Cómo que he venido? ¿Quinn que te pasa?**

—**Siempre viví con la duda de cómo se sentiría si hubieses acudido a mi cita en la casita de Spencer. Ahora sé lo que se siente. Es genial, estoy feliz.**

**—¿Cómo? ¿Has hecho todo esto para saber cómo te habrías sentido?**

—**No, aunque reconozco que me hacía ilusión saberlo**—respondió protegiéndola de algunas gotas que empezaban a mojar su brazo—**Lo cierto es que esa nota es por algo importante que tengo que decirte, al igual que la primera vez.**

** —¿Me vas a decir que te gustan las chicas?**—musitó divertida.

**—Creo que eso es más que evidente ya, ¿No crees?**

** —¿Entonces? ¿Qué me quieres decir?**

** —Probablemente lo más importante después de aquello. Recuerdo que el día que escribí la nota temblé muchísimo antes de dejarla en tu buzón. Y ésta también me ha hecho temblar. Llevo tres días con los nervios a flor de piel, esperando que abrieses ese buzón y entrases con la carta entre tus manos.**

**—¿Tres días? ¿Lleva tres días en el buzón?**

** —Así es…tres días esperando hasta que hoy por fin la has recogido.**

** —Pero…Quinn**—la miró incrédula**—¿Qué es todo esto? No entiendo nada.**

**—Pensé dejarte algo más en el interior del sobre, al igual que te dejé la cadena de oro con la estrella. Pero entonces era un poco inconsciente y ahora me doy cuenta que dejarte algo tan valioso en un buzón, es bastante estúpido por mi parte. Así que he decidido que mejor te lo iba a dar en mano, y como has decidido venir, creo que ha llegado el momento de hacerlo.**

**—¿Qué?**—balbuceó.

**—¿Puedes sostener el paraguas?—**cuestionó ofreciéndoselo y Rachel no tardó en hacerse con él—**Gracias.**

**—Quinn, ¿Qué haces?**—preguntó al ver como sacaba un pequeño saquito de terciopelo del interior de su bolsillo.

**—Rachel, si te he obligado a que salgas a por la carta, es porque hoy hace justamente 13 años que te esperé en la casita del árbol de Spencer. Hoy hace justamente 13 años que estaba decidida a contarte mi mayor secreto, a decirte lo más importante que me había pasado en mi vida y a pedirte que por favor, no me abandonaras nunca.** –Se aclaró la garganta—**Hoy, 13 años después, tengo la oportunidad de volver a encontrarme contigo bajo ésta casa de árbol, y tengo la oportunidad de decirte realmente importante. Tengo la oportunidad de pedirte que sigas estando a mi lado por siempre, que no me abandones nunca**—susurró con la voz entre cortada.

**—Quinn…**

**—Rachel, sé que tal vez esté precipitándome, pero estoy convencida de que en unos años tendremos que vivir nuevas aventuras, que tendremos que empezar a disfrutar de nuestros sueños, y cuando digo eso, me refiero a que pronto te voy a ver encima de un escenario y empezarás a disfrutar de lo que siempre has deseado. Y cuando llegue ese momento, yo quiero sentirme orgullosa de ver como mi chica lo ha logrado. Y quiero presumir de estar a tu lado, y celebrar contigo todo lo hermoso que nos va a llegar. **

** —Sabes que vamos a estar juntas, sabes que siempre lo vamos a estar**—interrumpió Rachel tras una breve pausa de la rubia.

**—Lo sé, no pienso dejar que te marches de mi vida nunca. Sin embargo, sé que cuando llegue ese época, tendremos poco tiempo para disfrutar de algo realmente importante. Y tal vez me digas que no quieres, pero yo tengo que pedírtelo…y tengo que hacerlo ya. **

**—Oh dios, mío—**susurró la morena tras descubrir cómo entre los dedos de Quinn ya se vislumbraba algo reluciente que salía del interior de la bolsita de terciopelo.—**Quinn…**

**—Rachel Barbra Berry**—musitó sin perder de vista sus ojos—**Sé que somos jóvenes, y que la vida no para de girar y girar…pero yo necesito preguntarte esto, y necesito tu respuesta, sea cual sea.**—Tragó saliva**—¿Quieres…quieres casarte conmigo?**

Diecisiete.

Ilusas

Ni siquiera sabía porque lo hacía, aunque era evidente que los últimos acontecimientos la llevaban a pensar más que nunca en aquel día. Aquel día en el que le pidió matrimonio a Rachel de la forma más original y especial de todas. Y no sabía por qué lo hacía ya que básicamente estaba martirizándose a sí misma.

El álbum de fotos de su boda entre las manos, descansando en la cama donde tantas veces habían soñado juntas y con las lágrimas sin dejar de caer por sus mejillas. Ahora era su turno. Se había mantenido firme durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, pidiéndole a Rachel que dejara las lágrimas para cuando el problema no tuviese solución, convenciéndola de salir airosa de aquella rocambolesca situación en la que se veían inmersas sin comerlo ni beberlo. Una situación que cada vez tenía más de surrealista. Su vida era perfecta, su hija era perfecta. No tenían nada que ocultar ni nada de lo que arrepentirse. Lo sucedido con Elise no fue nada, más que un cúmulo de casualidades las que llevaron a aquella estúpida organización a tener algo tangible sobre lo que investigar. Una estúpida casualidad que se dio por la inocencia de una niña de 7 años y la poca capacidad profesional que poseía la psicóloga de su colegio. Una casualidad que las llevaba a tener que mentir en algo que hacía que su estómago se revolviese frente a toda su familia. A su hija, a sus amigas, a todo ser viviente que las rodeaba. Fingir que no quería a Rachel era probablemente el mayor reto que iba a tener que superar, mucho más importante que el hecho de omitirle lo que había sucedido hacia escasos días al otro lado del mundo. Aquello solo era una anécdota que ya incluso parecía haberse esfumado de su consciencia.

En su mente solo existía Rachel y Elise. Y por ellas debía hacerlo.

**—¿Quinn?—**escuchó tras la puerta**—¿Estás aquí?**

**—Eh…sí**—respondió secándose rápidamente las lágrimas y guardando el álbum bajo el edredón de la cama.—**Pasa Rachel.**

**—¿Estás bien?—**cuestionó tras asomarse con sutileza.—**Pensé que estarías en el ático.**

**—No me apetece pintar, solo necesitaba despejarme un rato. ¿Dónde está Elise? **

**—La he dejado terminando de hacer las tareas que va a hacer durante el verano. Creo, creo que deberíamos permitir que vaya a las clases de danza. Estaba muy ilusionada con eso.**

**—Ok. Me parece bien. No creo que deba estar todo el verano sin hacer nada.**

** —Mañana iré a por la solicitud, ¿Ok?**

**—Perfecto**—respondió más serena.

**—¿Estabas viendo nuestras fotos?**—cuestionó descubriendo como bajo las sabanas asomaba una de las esquinas del álbum, y Quinn suspiró.

**—Estaba tratando de comprender que es lo que está sucediendo. Realmente, cuanto más lo pienso menos lo creo. Y no hablo del hecho de que se estén interesando por el estado de Elise. Siendo honestas, me alegra que presten atención a los niños y traten de averiguar si están bien atendidos y demás, pero el plan de Spencer no tiene lógica de ninguna manera. **

** —Ella dice que si no ven lo que somos realmente, detendrán la investigación y eso nos dará tiempo para saber de dónde procede la denuncia.**

** —¿Y no sería más sencillo que dejasen que vean que Elise está perfectamente? Que lo ha hecho en el colegio no es más que una travesura.**

**—Yo también pienso igual, cielo**—susurró—**Pero ya has escuchado lo que ha dicho. Nuestra familia ha sido perfecta siempre, y nos investigan sin más. Debe haber algo más, Quinn. Y de esa forma tan surrealista podemos hacer que detengan todo este horror y que Spencer averigüe de donde procede la denuncia, pues tendremos que hacerlo, ¿No crees?**

**—Sí, sí**—respondió con resignación—**Yo no me niego a hacerlo, al contrario, haría cualquier cosa que funcionase para acabar con esto, pero eso no significa que piense que el plan sea completamente ridículo.—**Matizó y Rachel dejó escapar el segundo de los supiros que pudo oírse en la habitación.

**—Quinn**—susurró acercándose a los pies de la cama—**He, he estado pensando en lo que vamos a decirles a las chicas cuando lleguen y…creo que Spencer tiene razón. Decir que no nos queremos es demasiado absurdo. Nadie lo creería.**

** —Esa es otra. No sé cómo diablos voy a hacer para fingir que no te quiero. Creo que es más sencillo convencerlas de que soy un hombre.**

**—Lo sé, por eso creo que tal vez deberíamos hacer lo que ella dice y dejar entrever que...**

** —¿Qué hay alguien más?**—interrumpió tras ver como se quedaba casi sin voz.

—**Sí. No sé, tal vez si les hacemos creer que hay alguien entre las dos, sea más creíble que nos separemos. No sé, el que nos relacionen con otras personas es algo tan cotidiano en nuestra historia, que tal vez pueda funcionar.**

** —Nuestra historia—**musitó Quinn permitiendo que Rachel se acomodara y tomara asiento a los pies de la cama**—¿Cuántas cosas más nos puede pasar? Es como si hubiera alguien escribiendo un guión con nuestras vidas, y no se cansa de ponernos al límite, con situaciones tan…tan extrañas, que resultan de ciencia ficción.**

**—Estoy de acuerdo contigo**—respondió Rachel—**pero ¿Sabes qué? Me temo que todo éste asunto no es tan extraño. Puede que el plan para evitarlo lo sea, pero hay muchísimos casos que se dan día a día relacionados con parejas homosexuales. Spencer lo ha dicho, y yo esta mañana busqué información y me encontré con noticias que aún sigo tratando de asimilar. Como por ejemplo que hay candidatos a la presidencia de nuestro país que colaboran con organizaciones homofobas. ¿Te imaginas si** **llega a ser el presidente de nuestro país? Y también he leído que hay organizaciones que denuncian a empresas como Starbucks por su apoyo al matrimonio igualitario. ¿Qué no podemos esperar si cada día suceden cosas como esas? No importa en el país en el que estemos o el año en que vivamos, siempre habrá retrogradas que no consiguen avanzar, siempre habrá gente que trate de hundir el esfuerzo de los que luchan por sus derechos. ¿Sabías que en Rusia existe una ley anti gay? Está prohibida la propaganda homosexual. Si dices que eres gay…zas, te meten en la cárcel. Y hablamos de países del supuesto primer mundo…**

**—¿Por qué estabas leyendo esas cosas? No creo que te ayude demasiado. Lo único que puede hacerte es más daño. **

—**Necesitaba buscar algún tipo de información o casos sobre lo que nos está sucediendo. No pude evitarlo.**

** —¿Y has encontrado algo parecido?**

** —Muchos, Quinn. Solo tienes que poner algo relacionado en el buscador y te aparecerán miles de noticias como; **_**Un juez retira la custodia de sus hijas a una mujer porque es lesbiana. **_**A una mujer en Chicago le quitaron a su hijo porque su ex marido la encontró junto a una mujer en su propia casa. El juez dictaminó que era conducta inapropiada para el pequeño que su madre tuviese novia, y terminó por cederle la custodia a su ex marido.**

—**Dios. Rachel...Mie siento realmente mal. Tengo miedo por esas cosas que dices y a la vez no consigo entender que la mejor solución sea la que ha planteado Spencer. **

**—Pero lo tenemos que hacer, ¿No es cierto?. Tú misma lo dijiste esta mañana.**

**—Lo tenemos que hacer, pero eso no quita que me siga pareciendo lo más extraño que he visto en mi vida. Y eso sin contar con la paranoia que empieza a entrarme. Ahora solo pienso en posibles espías o sospechosos de espías. **

**—¿Cómo quién?—**cuestionó Rachel**—¿Desconfías en alguien?**

**—Desconfío de todo el mundo que nos rodea y no es familia nuestra, y con familia hablo de Santana, Brittany, Ash y Spencer. El resto, todos me parecen sospechosos.**

—**He estado pensando en Leisha**—añadió Rachel.

**—¿Leisha?**

—**Piénsalo, ha aparecido de repente después de muchos años, debe estar dolida porque no fui a la cena, dejándola mal con los paparazzis que seguro que había contratado. No sé, Glen me dijo que estaba acabada…Tal vez aún siga guardándome rencor.**

—**Si pensamos eso de ella, también deberíamos sospechar de Henry.**

**—¿Henry? ¿Por qué? Él siempre se ha portado bien con nosotras y adora a Elise.**

** —Ha aparecido de repente después de un año sin saber apenas nada de él, igual que Leisha, con la diferencia de que él conoce mucho mejor nuestra familia. Ha estado aquí durante años, y quien sabe…Tal vez tenga celos por nuestra familia.**

** —Oh dios—**interrumpió Rachel**—¿Tú crees que él podría hacer algo así de veras?**

—**No lo sé, Rachel. Yo ya no confío en nadie. Ni en él, ni en Leisha, ni en mis compañeros de trabajo, ni tus compañeros de teatro, ni en los profesores de Elise, ni en la panadera de la esquina, ni en el chico de la basura, ni siquiera en el albañil que arregló la tapia. Ya no sé en quien más pensar que pueda hacernos algo así, y nadie tiene motivos, o al menos yo no los encuentro, pero alguien ha tenido que ser. Alguien ha tenido que hacer esa denuncia y pasar esa información, ¿No?**

** —Dios, Quinn…Si me quitan a Elise yo, yo soy capaz de…**

** —Nadie nos va a quitar a Elise—**interrumpió rápidamente, cortando de raíz el extraño ataque de ansiedad que parecía empezar a sufrir Rachel—**Escúchame, tal vez me hayas encontrado hundida, pero basta de lamentarnos…basta de quejas y pensar. Vamos a actuar, ¿Ok? Todo es absurdo, todo es ridículo y extraño, pero si tenemos que confundirlos, eso es lo que vamos a hacer. Vamos a hacerlo por nuestra hija, ¿De acuerdo?**

** —Claro, ya sabes que voy a hacer todo lo que nos ha pedido Spencer.**

—**Bien, pues empieza a odiarme**—masculló justo cuando el timbre de la puerta se dejaba oír en toda la casa y Elise lo anunciaba desde su propia habitación—**Deben ser ellas. ¿Tienes claro todo?**

** —No sé si voy a ser capaz de escucharte decir que hay otra persona en tu vida. Es probable que llore…**

—**Pues hazlo. Delante de ellas si vale llorar—**susurró—**Todo lo que sea porque nos crean y no se vean envueltas en ésta locura. Vamos, ve y abre…Es tu casa ahora**—Negó. Rachel se dispuso a abandonar la habitación para enfrentarse al primero de los encuentros, uno de los más duros sin duda, y lo hacía negando continuamente y sin saber si era capaz de hacer lo que llevaba toda la tarde preparando en su mente.—**Rachel**—hizo que se detuviera junto a la puerta.

**—Dime…**

** —¿Te he dicho hoy que te quiero?**

Una débil sonrisa de resignación y una última mirada segundos antes de escuchar de nuevo el timbre sonar con insistencia y ver a Elise asomándose desde la habitación de estudio, asegurándose de que alguien iba a atender la puerta de una vez.

**—Por fin**—se quejó Santana permitiendo que Brittany con Megan entre sus brazos fuese la primera en entrar tras ver como Rachel abría la puerta**.—¿Dónde diablos estabais?**

**—Estaba con Elise**—se excusó Rachel**—¿Está dormida?—**preguntó observando como la pequeña Megan permanecía completamente dormida entre los brazos de Brittany, que ya se esmeraba por intentar dejarla sobre uno de los sofás.

—**Se ha quedado dormida en el coche, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Por qué tanta prisa para que viniéramos a ésta hora?** Tengo que ir a recoger a Matt en sus clases de Karate—insistió Santana.

—**Eh…tenemos algo importante que contaros**—musitó Rachel nerviosa—¡Quinn!—exclamó con disimulo acercándose a las escaleras—San y Britt están aquí.—Añadió segundos antes de verla aparecer en el piso superior con la tensión inundando su ón que aumentó al comenzar a bajar las escaleras y descubrir poco a poco a Brittany junto a Megan en el sofá, y a Rachel visiblemente nerviosa merodeando por el salón ante la confusa mirada de Santana**.**

—**¿Qué sucede, Rachel?**—cuestionó Santana viendo como Quinn se unía a la improvisada reunión. Pero Rachel no respondió. Esperó pacientemente a que su mujer llegase hasta ellas y comenzara el doloroso espectáculo.

—**Hola, chicas**—saludó Quinn recuperando esa seriedad que tanto miedo provocaba en Rachel. Una seriedad fingida, por supuesto.

—**Ok, no me gusta nada ver vuestras caras**—susurró Brittany**.—¿Estamos en problemas?**

**—¿Aún no se lo has contado?—**Quinn no dudó en cuestionar a Rachel con la intención de mostrar un enfado que diese pie a lo que estaban tramando.

—**No, claro que no, acaban de llegar**—se excusó Rachel sin ni siquiera mirarla. Tal vez porque esa era la única forma que tenía de poder disimular perfectamente.

**—¿Qué está pasando?—**insistió Santana perdiendo la paciencia—**Nos habéis hecho venir a las 6:30 de la tarde, cuando ya debería estar de camino para recoger a Mathew, y regresar a mi casa para disfrutar de un buen baño y comenzar a ** **preparar la cena**. **Megan está dormida y Mathew quería que Brittany le ayudase con las matemáticas. ¿Podéis dejaros de secretos y soltar de una vez lo que quiera que sea que tenéis que contarnos?**

**—¿Estáis embarazadas?—**añadió Brittany ignorando la retahíla de Santana.

**—¿Qué? ¡No!, por supuesto que no**—respondió Quinn.—**Al menos yo no.**

**—¿Qué?**—replicó Santana**—¿Cómo que tú no? Eso quiere decir que Rachel…**

—**No, no estoy embarazada**—interrumpió Rachel tratando de asimilar como Quinn había lanzado aquella indirecta con toda la intención, y preguntándose cómo era capaz de hacerlo cuando ella sentía que su mente se quedaba en blanco por segundos.—**Vamos, díselo de una vez**—añadió lanzando una mirada hacia la rubia.

**—¿Qué mierda pasa? ¿Estáis enfadadas y queréis que hagamos de jueces o algo así para ver quién tiene razón?—**cuestionó Santana sin comprender absolutamente nada.

—**No, no**—negó Quinn dando un paso hacia ellas, tomando la iniciativa tras ver como Rachel era incapaz de hacerlo.—**Si os hemos hecho venir aquí a ésta hora es porque queremos que seáis las primeras en saberlo. Rachel y yo…Rachel y yo no estamos pasando por una buena época.**

**—¿Necesitáis dinero?**—interrumpió Santana.

—**No, no es eso San, es algo más personal. No queremos que os enteréis por otro lado. La situación entre nosotras ya es insostenible y hemos llegado a un acuerdo para evitar que todo se ponga más feo de lo que ya está**—explicó sin mucha convicción, tratando de evitar que su mirada se desviase hacia Rachel mientras les regalaba aquel discurso— **Rachel y yo…Rachel y yo nos vamos a separar…quiero decir, nos hemos separado. Bueno, no, no oficialmente, pero sí de una manera…esto, bueno, ya, ya entendéis, ¿No?**

Ni una sola paraba a modo de respuesta. Santana frunció las cejas al tiempo que miraba de reojo a Brittany, y ésta hacia exactamente lo mismo, pero con su típico gesto despreocupado, como si no hubiese escuchado absolutamente nada.

**—¿No vais a decir nada?—**musitó Rachel impaciente por obtener alguna reacción. Y de pronto una sonrisa se apoderó del rostro de Santana**.—¿De qué te ríes? No es divertido.**

—**No, no es divertido**—miró a Brittany—**Las idiotas éstas nos han hecho venir para reírse de nosotras.**

** —No, no nos estamos riendo, Santana**—replicó Rachel—**Lo que Quinn ha dicho es verdad.**

—**Ya, claro…os recuerdo que no es 1 de Abril, así que dejad las bromas para otra ocasión o tal vez deberíais ser un poco más originales.**

** —San—**susurró Quinn tomando la palabra—**No estamos bromeando. Rachel y yo no estamos juntas. Hemos, hemos decidido separarnos.**

—**Cielo, creo que están hablando en serio**—masculló Brittany tras el silencio provocado por su mujer—**Rachel está llorando.**

—**Lo, lo siento**—se excusó tratando de secar la lágrima que ya caía por su mejilla y de la que ni siquiera se había percatado—**No es agradable esta situación para mí**—susurró completamente abatida. Y no lo era de veras. Aquella lágrima nada tenía de falsa. Lloraba porque ver el rostro de sus dos amigas ante aquella supuesta noticia, no le gustó en absoluto. Por mucho que Santana tratara de quitarle importancia y bromeara como lo hacía. Empezaba a ser consciente de lo que podría significar para ellas creer que su relación estaba rota, y le fue imposible pensar en cómo reaccionarían sus padres cuando lo supieran. Porque después de los consejos de Spencer, debían ser partícipes de aquella trama.

—**No, no me lo creo**—masculló Santana completamente incrédula—**Estáis bromeando, ¿Verdad?**

** —No, no lo estamos**—respondió Quinn tomando de nuevo la iniciativa—**Rachel y yo no estamos bien, y antes de llegar a una situación que pueda perjudicarnos, hemos decidido tomarnos un tiempo separadas. Ella va a ser su vida y yo la mía. Solo, solo queríamos que lo supierais por nosotras, porque sois nuestra familia y bueno, supongo que es lógico que seamos sinceras…con vosotras**—balbuceó bajando la mirada hacia el suelo, evitando que aquella última mención a la sinceridad no rompiese la poca consciencia que le quedaba intacta.

—**Oh dios**—susurró Brittany más preocupada**—¿Qué habéis hecho? ¿Por qué habéis decidido algo así?**

** —Es una larga historia**—musitó Quinn—**Nuestra relación no es la misma desde hace meses, y ya no podemos seguir así. Nos hemos dado cuenta que necesitamos alejarnos un tiempo—**explicó mientras buscaba la mirada de Santana. Sabía que a Brittany era fácil convencerla, pero Santana no iba a caer tan pronto en aquella absurda excusa. Ella necesitaba algo más.—**Ya nada es igual entre nosotras.**

** —¿Y por qué no me lo creo?—**cuestionó la latina plantándose frente a ellas**.—¿Por qué diablos os miro, y pienso que me estáis tomando el pelo?**

—**No es una broma, te lo vuelvo a repetir**—replicó Quinn.

**—¿Es por lo que me dijiste del sexo? ¿Es por el tipo ese que fumigaba?**—la interrogó y Rachel no tardó en reaccionar rápidamente, sorprendida ante aquella cuestión.

**—¿Qué?—**balbuceó Quinn viéndose acorralada**.—Estás delirando, Santana.**

**—Sabéis que el sexo es algo que va por rachas, ¿No?**—añadió tras ver como Quinn se movía incomoda por la mención— **Quiero decir, que estéis uno o dos meses sin sexo no significa nada. Es lógico que no estéis teniendo relaciones todos los días, como hacíais con 20 años. **

** —San, no sigas por ahí…**—La interrumpió Quinn tras notar como Rachel la miraba un tanto confusa—**No tiene nada que ver con eso.**

** —¿Seguro? Porque te conozco, y sé que le das mucha importancia al sexo, de hecho, estabas realmente idiota el otro día cuando mirabas a ese orangután peludo. Cielo**—miró a su mujer—**Diles que a nosotras también nos pasa, que también tenemos rachas malas y no por eso dejamos de querernos.**

—**Totalmente**—añadió la veterinaria—**Normalmente, cuando a Santana le vienen esas épocas de no querer sexo, yo misma me distraigo sola. ¿Habéis probado a divertiros solas? Es una buena opción. **

** —Britt, no te he preguntado por eso—**masculló Santana lamentándose.

**—Escuchad**—interrumpió Quinn—**No tiene nada que ver con el sexo. Rachel y yo nos compenetramos bien…quiero decir, siempre nos hemos…compenetrado bien en ese aspecto. Son otros asuntos, ¿Ok?**

** —¿Qué asuntos? ¿Os habéis dejado de querer así, de repente?—**insistió Brittany.

**—¡No!—**exclamó Rachel—**Quiero decir**—recapacitó tratando de seguir mostrándose fría, aunque lo que acababa de escuchar estaba provocándole un pequeño resquemor que pronto comenzó a notarse en su gesto—**Quinn y yo nos queremos, por supuesto…son muchos años, pero…pero necesitamos estar un tiempo a solas. Se acabó, no hay nada más que hablar. ¿Ok? No estamos aquí para tener terapia de pareja.**

** —Pues tal vez deberíais tenerla antes de tomar decisiones tan absurdas como esa que estáis diciendo que habéis tomado**—intervino Santana—**Además, no solo es absurda sino que también es mentira**—sentenció—**Vamos Britt, tenemos que ir a por Mathew.**—Añadió siendo ella quien optaba por tomar en brazos a Megan, que a pesar de todo seguía completamente dormida.—**Estamos perdiendo el tiempo con éstas dos idiotas y su falta de sexo.**

** —Tienes razón. Es como un circo, ¿Verdad?**—susurró Brittany siguiendo sus pasos—Y **lo peor es que ellas parece que se lo creen y todo.**

** —Idiotas, lo que yo te diga.**

—**Hey, chicas**—Rachel interrumpió la breve conversación que mantenía la pareja mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta, y veía como todo parecía haber sido un absoluto fracaso.—**No estamos bromeando.**

** —Ok Rachel—**musitó la latina— **Perfecto, si hacernos creer que es real os ayuda a recuperar la pasión, perfecto. Os habéis separado**—repitió con desgana—**Lo siento por las dos. Tenéis una amiga aquí en quien confiar y solo tenéis que llamarme cuando necesitéis algo. Ah, por cierto…mi casa es vuestra casa y bla…bla, bla. Todas esas cosas que se dicen en esos casos reales de separación. Nosotras vamos a seguir con nuestras vidas. Y sí, ya que habéis discutido y nos vamos, podéis aprovechar para reconciliaros y tener mucho sexo esta noche**.—Le guiñó el ojo.—**O quizás podéis hacerlo a modo de despedida, que se yo. Es vuestra imaginación, así que disfrutad de vuestra separación**—sonrió con sarcasmo—**Y si queréis, podéis dejar a Elise en nuestra casa, así tenéis más intimidad y evitáis que os vea en la cama**—añadió segundos antes de abandonar la casa.—**Sería traumático para ella. **

** —Gracias por contárnoslo—**dijo Brittany justo en la puerta—**Que paséis buena noche**—añadió con una sonrisa dibujando su rostro, y abandonando por completo la casa las dejó completamente petrificadas.

Petrificadas porque ninguna de las dos asimilaba lo que acababa de suceder. De cómo lo que se suponía iba a ser un verdadero shock para sus amigas, no había llegado tan siquiera al rol de broma. Porque las bromas suelen ser el resultado de algo que realmente se llega a creer, y ni Santana ni Brittany se habían tomado en serio aquella noticia, ni siquiera por un par de segundos.

**—¿Qué ha sido eso?—**susurró Rachel completamente desconcertada.

—**Eso hemos sido nosotras dos haciendo el ridículo. **

** —Ya, ya sé que hemos hecho el ridículo y que si ni siquiera Brittany nos ha creído, dudo que nadie más lo haga. Pero no es eso a lo que me refiero**—la buscó con la mirada.

—**¿Ah no? ¿Entonces? ¿Qué sucede?**

—**Sucede que no tengo ni idea de por qué diablos Santana habla de mala época en nuestras relaciones sexuales. **

** —Oh dios**—resopló

—**Ni tampoco tengo idea de por qué ha hablado del fumigador como una fantasía sexual para ti. ¿Qué diablos está pasando, Quinn?**

** —Rachel**—susurró sin dejar de negar—**No le hagas caso a Santana, ¿Ok? Ya sabes cómo es, y cualquier comentario lo saca de contexto. Será mejor que olvidemos lo que acaba de suceder y busquemos algunas excusas mejores para convencer a las demás, porque me temo que vamos a seguir haciendo el ridículo**—añadió al tiempo que dirigía sus pasos hacia la cocina y permitía que su mujer siguiese observándola sin mencionar palabra alguna. Aunque eso era lo que ella creía.

—**Así que el fumigador**—susurró para sí misma—**Ok, me parece que acabo de encontrar una buena razón para enfadarme contigo.**

** —¿Has dicho algo?—**cuestionó Quinn desde la puerta de la cocina.

**—No cielo**—respondió con desagrado—**No he dicho nada…Todavía.**


	19. Hermanas

Dieciocho

Hermanas.

**—¿Entonces? ¿Puedo dejar que Skimbles duerma conmigo por las tardes?**

** —Si lo haces en el sofá, sí. Pero él no puede dormir en tu habitación, ¿De acuerdo? No puede subir a menos que nosotras te demos permiso.**

** —Ok, pero…Y si tengo que ensayar en tu sala, ¿Puedo subirlo?**

—**Depende. Siempre, siempre tienes que preguntarnos**—le indicó observando como su hija permitía que el animal caminase junto a ellas por la acera, sin dejar de soltar su correa.

**—¿Cuándo empiezan las clases, mamá?**

** —Pues no lo sé, ahora veremos que nos dicen en el centro, ¿De acuerdo?**

** —Yo quiero ir ya. Quiero bailar y quiero ponerme un tutú**—sonrió visiblemente ilusionada, y Rachel no pudo evitar contagiarse con la sonrisa de su hija.

Lo habían hecho. Habían aceptado que Elise recibiera sus clases de danza tal y como le habían prometido, dejando a un lado el desagradable pasaje de tuvo que vivir en la escuela con su expulsión. Después de todo lo que les estaba ocurriendo y en el lio en el que se habían metido, castigar a Elise por algo que había hecho con la inocencia que solo una niña de 7 años puede tener, era algo que no entraba dentro de sus planes. De hecho, la morena ya había empezado a buscar otro tipo de colegios para el siguiente curso. Colegios en los que los profesores no solo se dedicasen a enseñar materias, sino que además estuviesen preparados para solucionar los conflictos de los pequeños sin derivarlo a un castigo absurdo. Aunque eso Quinn aún no lo sabía. Ni pretendía decírselo hasta que toda aquella vorágine pasase.

Demasiado tuvo con lograr acabar la noche anterior sin alguna discusión nueva, ya que los comentarios de Santana sobre sus relaciones sexuales lograron provocarle una leve sensación de malestar que no esperaba. Y no la esperaba porque desconocía que Quinn hubiese tratado aquel tema con su amiga.

**—Mamá, ¿Y tú me vas a ayudar cuando tenga que ensayar en casa? ¿Tú sabes bailar ballet?**

** —Mmm, algo sí que sé**—respondió lanzando la vista al frente—**Así que sí, podremos ensayar juntas y…**

Y nada. Elise esperó pacientemente a que continuase con la explicación, pero Rachel detuvo la conversación al descubrir la presencia de alguien que no esperaba en aquel lugar a escasos metros de ellas. Más concretamente en el centro de danza donde iban a recoger la solicitud para que Elise pudiese tener sus clases veraniegas.

**—¿Y qué, mamá?**—cuestionó la pequeña.

—**Elise, cielo**—la miró al tiempo que la guiaba hacia unas pequeñas escalinatas**—¿Puedes jugar con Skimbles aquí?**—señaló justo en uno de los escalones

**—¿Ahí? ¿Por qué?**

**—La señora Giggs está ahí al lado, ¿La ves?**—susurró agachándose hasta quedar a su altura y evitar que la mujer la pudiese escuchar—**Tengo que hablar con ella un par de minutos.**

—**Oh, ¿Me van a castigar otra vez?**

**—No cielo, nadie te va a castigar. Solo quiero saludarla y nada más. ¿Ok? Pero como sé que no te gusta esa mujer, pues por eso te pido que te quedes aquí, ¿O quieres venir a saludarla?**

** —No, no**—negó rápidamente al tiempo que tomaba asiento en uno de los escalones y tiraba de Skimbles hacia ella.

**—Ok. No tardo, además…estaré mirándote**—le indicó—**Así que te portas bien y te quedas aquí, o me enfadaré.**

—**Me quedo aquí, mamá**—respondió esbozando su sonrisa de satisfacción, la misma que utilizaba cada vez que quería conseguir algo que sabía que no querían darle. Sonrisa que Rachel conocía a la perfección y que ella imitó al tiempo que se alejaba de la pequeña. Nada, apenas unos metros las separaban y evidentemente, no pensaba perderla de vista en ningún momento. De hecho, ni siquiera lo hizo cuando se llenó de valentía y se acercó a la mujer, que aún no se había percatado de la presencia de ambas y parecía despedirse de una chica. Rachel tomó aire, se colocó el disfraz del personaje más odioso que iba a interpretar, y se lanzó hacia ella.

**—Disculpe…¿Señora Giggs?—**Musitó con una exquisita educación y una sonrisa tan falsa, que ni ella misma sabía que podía ser capaz de esbozarla, justo cuando la chica que la acompañaba parecía dar por finalizada la conversación. Y la sorpresa no tardó en aparecer en el rostro de la mujer, que presa de la confusión hizo exactamente lo mismo que ella; Sonreír forzadamente.

—**Señora Berry**—balbuceó girándose por completo hacia ella—**Hola.**

**—Hola, disculpe que la interrumpa…pero le acabo de ver y tenía que saludarla.**

**—Oh, oh no se preocupe. Estaba hablando con una de las profesoras del centro**—añadió señalando a la chica que ya se colaba en el interior del mismo**—¿Está usted bien?**

**—Eh…sí, sí muy bien**—respondió Rachel sin perder la sonrisa**—¿Y usted? ¿Su familia bien?**

**—Sí, como siempre. Tommy me preguntó por Elise en la fiesta de fin de curso**—lanzó una mirada hacia la pequeña, que distraída con Skimbles trataba de ignorar aquel encuentro**—¿Cómo está? ¿Lo está pasando mal? Que expulsen a una niña me parece algo bastante ilógico. Creo que se han excedido en el castigo.**

** —Bueno, ella está bien**—respondió Rachel preparándose para la interpretación de su vida. Aquella mujer entra dentro de las posibles denunciantes, o tal vez involucradas en aquella locura, y si Spencer decía que la confusión era la mejor estrategia, sin duda ella iba a ser la primera en volverse loca.—**De hecho, por eso me he acercado a usted. Sé que su hijo fue quien recibió la pintura que mi hija le lanzó y estoy muy disgustada por ello. Quiero, quiero pedirle disculpas por su actitud.**

—**Oh, es eso. No se preocupe, supongo que son cosas de niños**.—Respondió con algo de orgullo.

—**Exacto, son cosas de niños, pero no quita que la actitud de mi hija haya sido acertada. Le aseguro que no volverá a suceder algo así, y siento muchísimo si Tommy se siente mal por ello. **

** —No, no se preocupe. Tommy está bien, llegó un poco asustado a casa pero está bien. Son niños, y los niños se olvidan fácilmente de lo que hacen o dicen.**

—**Así es, aunque a mi hija no se le olvida todo tan fácilmente**—la miró—**Sé que excusarla por lo que hizo no es lo adecuado pero lo cierto es que tristemente, tiene razones para tener ese tipo de reacción. Y le vuelvo a repetir, no defiendo ningún tipo de violencia.**

**—¿Tiene razones? ¿Qué le ocurre?**

—**A ella nada—**respondió rápidamente, viendo como la mujer comenzaba a dejarse llevar por donde ella quería encarrilar la conversación—**Pero es una cría, y sabe perfectamente que su familia es un tanto…diferente a la del resto de sus compañeros, y claro, si escucha algo que pueda ofendernos a nosotras pues es lógico que se sienta mal. Elise tiene personalidad y bastante carácter, de ahí que reaccione como lo hizo con su hijo o como lo hizo días después. Quizás otra niña rompería a llorar o no sé, dejaría de hablar…ya sabe que los niños son un mundo diferente, pero mi hija opta más por llamar la atención.**

—**Entiendo, pero…¿Me está diciendo que mi hijo dijo algo que pudiera ofenderla como para hacerle algo así?**

—**No, no por supuesto que no—**respondió forzando aún más la amabilidad en su voz—**No hablo de su hijo, de hecho, ni siquiera sé quién pudo decir algo así. Solo sé que mi hija escuchó algo de que los homosexuales no van al cielo, y es algo bastante desagradable para una niña que vive rodeada de ellos. **

—**Tiene razón, es algo bastante feo para una niña como ella. Yo personalmente, no creo que a un niño se le deba meter en esos asuntos, quiero decir, no estoy cuestionando la capacidad de usted o su esposa para educarla en ese mundo, pero creo que son demasiado pequeños y pueden confundirse. ¿No, no cree que es mejor que ellos decidan libremente lo que desean ser cuando sean adultos?**

**—Por supuesto**—Volvió a mirar a Elise, y no solo por controlar y saber que seguía ajena a la conversación, sino porque empezaba a sentir repulsión por aquella mujer, y cada vez le costaba más avanzar con la conversación hasta donde pretendía llevarla.—**Mi hija será libre de elegir a quien amar cuando sea mayor, eso es algo que le hemos dejado claro desde que nos preguntó por primera vez por qué tenía dos mamás**—sonrió forzada—**Sin embargo, tiene razón**—trató de aguantarle la mirada.—**Los niños necesitan una familia más…tradicional**—musitó sintiendo como la voz se le quebraba—**Es probable que se sienta influenciada por lo que ve, y sinceramente…no quiero que lo pase mal. Quiero que viva su infancia y disfrute como cualquier otra niña de su edad. Cuando sea mayor, Dios dirá—**sentenció con toda la intención.

—**Usted…usted es hija de homosexuales, ¿No es cierto?—**cuestionó tras varios segundos en silencio. Segundos que Rachel utilizó para auto convencerse de que lo que estaba haciendo era lo acertado para proteger a Elise, y no pensar en que estaba destrozando sus principios por los que tanto había luchado y creído. Esos principios que sus propios padres le habían inculcado a base de tolerancia y toda una vida de amor, de cariño y comprensión. Los mismos padres que aparecían en la voz de aquella mujer.

—**Sí, por eso mismo**—respondió desviando la mirada hacia Elise, sintiendo que había llegado el peor momento de la conversación, y probablemente uno de los peores de su vida—**Lo pasé muy mal de pequeña y no quiero que mi hija viva lo mismo que yo. Supongo que me equivoqué al elegir a una compañera, pero bueno…al menos nos hemos dado cuenta a tiempo y hemos recapacitado. Mi ex esposa es una buena mujer, muy tolerante y con un gran corazón, y ama a Elise por encima de todas las cosas, por eso quiere su bienestar. Ha sido una buena madre pero las circunstancias a veces hacen que te des cuenta de los errores que cometes.**

**—¿Cómo?—**se interesó realmente sorprendida por la confesión que una actriz de Broadway como Rachel le estaba regalando**.—¿Su ex esposa?**

Tragó saliva. Rachel ni siquiera sabía cómo había sido capaz de dejar escapar aquel pequeño detalle, y agradeció que la cotilla mujer lo hubiese cazado a la primera, porque dudaba de ser capaz de volver a repetirlo sin morir allí mismo.

—**Sí, bueno…no es oficial**—la miró con algo de pesadumbre reflejándose en su rostro—**Pero sí. Nos hemos separado. Todo bien, no hay dramas ni nada de eso**—fingió serenidad.

—**Vaya, ¿Y qué va a hacer? Quiero decir, ella también es madre de Elise ¿No?**

—**Por supuesto, pero la decisión de que Elise crezca en un ambiente más tradicional es mía. Mi espo…ex esposa hará su vida al igual que yo la mía. Elise no lo sabe aún, y preferimos no decírselo—**añadió—**Queremos que sea algo gradual y poco a poco vaya sucediendo para ella.**

—**Es muy sensato de vuestra parte. Los niños son los que más sufren con esas cosas, pero estoy segura de que lo comprenderá. Es ley de vida. Eso sí, me sorprende verla tan entera. Parecíais felices juntas.**

—**Lo éramos, pero las cosas cambian, igual que cambia la vida y pasan los años. Al final te das cuenta de lo que necesitas y bueno, yo creo que Elise merece tener un padre cerca, no sé…supongo que usted me entenderá, ¿No es cierto? Su familia es perfecta.**

**—Lo es**—musitó rápidamente—**Y permítame que le diga que la admiro por lo que hace. Realmente demuestra que su hija es lo más importante, tanto que incluso está dispuesta a darle un padre con el sacrificio que ello conllevará para usted.**

—**Bueno, no es tanto sacrificio**—respondió Rachel disimulando el malestar que empezaba a sentir.

—**Si le gustan las mujeres, supongo que lo será, ¿No?**

—**No, a mí no me gustan las mujeres**—replicó Rachel tratando de serenar sus nervios—**Yo solo he estado con una mujer en toda mi vida, y nunca más estaré con ninguna otra. Soy, soy igual que usted…me gustan los hombres.**

**—Oh, vaya**—trató de disimular una leve sonrisa de satisfacción—**Pues no se preocupe, porque le aseguro que habrá muchos hombres dispuestos a hacerla feliz. Mírese, es toda una estrella…**

** —Ya, ya…**—Susurró fingiendo una forzada timidez—**Tampoco me preocupa por ahora. Quiero decir, ser madre soltera tampoco es algo malo, o eso espero.**

—**Claro que no, mejor sola que mal acompañada—**apuntilló**—Aunque le aseguro que no va a estar sola**—replicó rápidamente al tiempo que sacaba algo del interior de su bolso—**Mire, en la Iglesia Grace tenemos un pequeño grupo de madres que ayudamos y colaboramos con organizaciones y demás, por ejemplo con ésta escuela de danza.**—Le explicó al tiempo que le ofrecía una pequeña tarjeta de visita—**Si algún día necesita pasarse por allí, hágalo. Hacemos actividades y muchas cosas, además para los pequeños es perfecto ya que conocen a otros chicos de su edad y…bueno, sé que usted es judía, pero no se preocupe, somos tolerantes**—añadió sonriente y Rachel llegó a sentir arcadas al escucharla hablar de tolerancia. Aunque aquel desagrado se esfumó cuando fue consciente de lo que había logrado.

—**Oh, vaya…gracias**—sonrió al tiempo que se hacía con la tarjeta. Y lo cierto es que aquella sonrisa no fue fingida, sino real. No solo había logrado hacerle creer que su vida había dado un giro radical y rechazaba la idea de que las familias formadas por personas del mismo género fuesen una buena influencia para los hijos, sino que además le había caído en gracia y le ofrecía algo que a buen seguro, Spencer iba a agradecer. Un grupo religioso de madres que colaboraban con organizaciones; perfecto para empezar a infundir un rumor tan confuso como aquel. Cuánto más hablaba con ella más motivos encontraba para creer que podría ser importante a la hora de confundir a quienes estuviesen detrás del intento de fracaso en su familia. Familia que en aquel instante más adoraba, por mucho que fingiese lo contrario.—**Lo tendré en cuenta.**

—**Piénselo. Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá. Es más, si quiere puedo decirle a la organizadora que…**

—**Oh, no, no se preocupe**—la detuvo al verla tan lanzada—**Lo pensaré, pero necesito que por ahora se calme un poco todo, ¿Entiende? Necesito un poco de tranquilidad y bueno, quiero aprovechar las vacaciones de verano para ello. Pero yo le prometo que lo voy a tener en cuenta**—añadió desviando la mirada hacia Elise, que ya empezaba a impacientarse por la conversación y exigía que regresase a ella.—**A Elise le vendrá bien, aunque ahora mismo me esté odiando**—bromeó—**Creo que será mejor que entre para informarme de los cursos de danza, se está poniendo nerviosa porque desea más que nunca bailar ballet**—sonrió de nuevo, provocando que la mujer la imitara completamente rendida. Y es que Rachel conocía aquella reacción tan preocupada e interesada que mostraba Evelyn Giggs, no era más que por ser quien era. Por su fama en el mundo de Broadway.

**—Es una buena idea**—respondió—**El ballet para las chicas es perfecto, ojala hubiese tenido alguna niña. Estoy rodeada de hombres en casa**—añadió tratando de ser graciosa, y Rachel fingió una leve carcajada haciéndole creer que lo había sido.

—**Gracias por todo Evelyn. Y disculpe por lo que sucedió entre su hijo y la mía.**

—**No tienes que darme las gracias ni pedirme disculpas, Rachel**—musitó dejándose llevar por la confianza—**Para eso estamos las madres, para ayudarnos cuando sea necesario.**

** —Cierto. Cuídese…y saluda a Tommy de mi parte. Espero que pasen un buen verano.**

**—Lo mismo digo**—respondió sonriente cuando Rachel comenzaba a alejarse de ella, para acercarse a su hija y acabar con aquel mal trago. **—¡Elise!—**exclamó llamando la atención de la pequeña, que no dudó en mirarla—**Cuídate cielo**—añadió y la niña se limitó a fingir la misma sonrisa que portaba Rachel, y regresar la mirada hacia Skimbles, que permanecía sentado a su lado.

**—Cielo**—susurró la morena tras llegar junto a ella y ver como Evelyn también se alejaba de allí—**Siento** **haberte hecho esperar.**

** —Mamá, ¿Esa mujer es buena?—**cuestionó mirándola de reojo.

—**Esa mujer es diferente, como todos. ¿Ok? **

** —¿Pero a ti te cae bien?**

Rachel no dudó en tomar a Skimbles entre sus brazos y sentarse junto a su hija.—**Elise, quiero que siempre tengas presente algo; nunca hagas lo que no te gustaría que te hicieran. No importa si esa mujer te cae mal, o piensas que es mala. Tú solo debes tener presente lo que tú eres. ¿Ok? Tú eres una buena chica, eres inteligente y estamos orgullosas de ti. Y siempre tienes que dar lo mejor de ti, nunca lo peor. Porque cuando das lo peor, todos a tu alrededor harán lo mismo contigo. ¿Entiendes?**

—**Tengo que ser buena**—musitó.

**—¿Quieres que sean buenos contigo?**

** —Sí. **

—**Pues eso es lo que tú tienes que hacer con los demás. Y si alguien hace cosas malas, es porque nadie le ha dicho como hacer el bien. **

** —¿Y yo puedo decírselo?**

**—Tú se lo puedes demostrar siendo buena. ¿Ok?—**cuestionó y Elise asintió tan rápido que no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, ésta vez llena de sinceridad—**Bien, pues vamos a ver cuándo empiezan las clases…aunque antes me vas a permitir que le envíe un mensaje a mamá, ¿Ok?**

**—Vale**— Respondió la pequeña al tiempo que veía como Rachel sacaba el móvil del bolso y comenzaba a escribir.

Tal vez una llamada era lo acertado, pero sabía que Quinn estaría inmersa en el trabajo que empezaba a acumularse en su agenda, y tampoco quería molestarla demasiado. Pero no lo consiguió. Al otro lado del Rio Hudson, los ojos de Quinn se posaban sobre la pantalla de su teléfono al recibir el mensaje, y no dudaba en dejarse caer sobre el respaldo de su silla para leerlo, y evitar que Ellen pudiese ser testigo de lo que ponía.

_La arpía Giggs ya cree que estamos separadas. La encontré de pura casualidad y le he hecho creer que Elise necesita un padre. Lo siento mi vida. Te juro que jamás te he querido tanto como en éste momento. No me odies, por favor._

Trató de fingir la seriedad que debía portar según lo que habían planeado; cualquier mención entre ellas con personas ajenas debía ser desagradable, sin embargo en aquel instante no le resultó complicado fingir que se sentía mal. Fue leer el mensaje y notar como el estómago se le removía y el malestar se apoderaba de ella.

**—¿Estás bien, Quinn?—**fue Ellen quien rompió el mutismo de la rubia observando la pantalla de su móvil.

**—Eh…sí, discúlpame un segundo**—susurró decidida a responder a aquel mensaje de la única forma en la que podía hacerlo. Tomó aire, volvió a centrarse en el teléfono y tecleó.

_¿Te he dicho hoy que te quiero? No lo olvides nunca._

Nada más. Quinn no necesitaba decirle nada más que eso para demostrarle que estaría a su lado pasase lo que pasase o diciendo lo que tuviera que decir, aunque tirase por tierra todo por lo que habían luchado. No podía echarse atrás en aquel momento y mucho menos recriminarle absolutamente nada. Y no se equivocó al saber que Rachel entendería aquel mensaje. Un pequeño corazón apareció en la pantalla de su móvil y una débil sonrisa estuvo a punto de aparecer en su rostro. Estuvo a punto pero no apareció, porque fue lo suficientemente rápida para recordar que Ellen la escrutaba con la mirada, y ella también debía empezar a caer en la trampa.

—**No sé hasta cuándo va a durar esto**—murmuró con desagradado, al tiempo que desganada, dejaba el teléfono sobre el escritorio y fingía mucho más malestar del que sentía.

**—¿Estás en problemas?—**se interesó la chica y Quinn al fin sonrió con aquella dulzura que le caracterizaba.

**—No, tranquila. Es solo que es complicado hacerlo todo civilizadamente, ya sabes…una separación nunca es fácil.**

**—Lo imagino, por eso me preocupo por ti. Si necesitas descansar, hazlo. Yo me encargo de seguir estudiando curriculums y te haré un listado con los que siguen acercándose al perfil que buscas. Además, ya es casi la hora del almuerzo, deberías comer algo**—añadió visiblemente preocupada—**Llevas toda la mañana con un simple café.**

**—Está todo bien, Ellen. Gracias por preocuparte y por tu ayuda. Es agradable tener buena compañía cuando se trabaja, y más si viene de alguien como tú**—le sonrió, y lo hizo de tal forma que el silencio las invadió. A Ellen porque la había dejado sin palabras y a Quinn porque sabía exactamente lo que estaba provocando en aquella chica de mirada dulce y hoyuelos grabados en su sonrisa. Un silencio que no fue roto por ninguna de las dos, y si por un vendaval que abrió la puerta, o tal vez un ciclón. Una de esas tormentas que aparecen cuando menos espera, y que hizo que Ellen incluso se levantase de su asiento desconcertada.

**—¡Tú!, tengo que hablar contigo**—soltó al tiempo que se deshacía del bolso y miraba desafiante a Quinn.

**—¿Disculpe? ¿Quién es usted y por qué entra aquí así?—**Ellen no tardó en interponerse en un vago intento por defender a su jefa, que tras el susto inicial dejaba escapar un sonoro suspiro.

**—¿Qué? ¿Y ésta quién es?—**replicó con el sarcasmo inundando sus palabras.

**—¿Cómo que quien soy?**

**—Eh…Ellen**—intervino Quinn evitando el enfrentamiento entre las dos—**No te preocupes, ella es Santana López.**

**—Su abogada**—añadió la latina sin dejar de mirar a la chica, que tras escuchar a Quinn optó por retroceder un par de pasos hasta el escritorio.—**Y como soy su abogada, te digo que que saques ese precioso culo de aquí ¡Ya!**

** —¡Santana!**—exclamó Quinn molesta por la actitud de su amiga—**Cálmate y no vuelvas a hablarle así. **

—**Tengo que hablar contigo ya, y no puedo perder más tiempo**—le replicó**—¿No es tu hora de comer?**

** —Eh…sí, pero te pido que tengas un poco de respeto por ella, ¿Ok?**—Musitó siendo consciente de la importancia que podía tener aquella improvisada reunión tras lo sucedido la noche anterior en su propia casa. Que Santana estuviese allí podría significar que había caído en la trampa, que había creído aquella locura de su separación, o tal vez eso quería creer.—**Ellen, discúlpanos por favor…déjanos a solas y ve a almorzar si te apetece.**

**—¿Estás segura? **

** —Sí, claro…ve, cuando acabes seguimos con esto, ¿De acuerdo?**

**—Está bien. No te olvides del contrato.**—musitó sin demasiada convicción al tiempo que recuperaba su carpeta de la mesa y se disponía a abandonar el despacho ante la atenta mirada de Santana. Mirada que no pasó desapercibida para Quinn y que decidió aprovechar justo cuando la chica ya se disponía a salir por la puerta.

—**Eh…Ellen**—la detuvo provocando la atención de Santana también—**Oye, ¿Tienes algo que hacer el viernes?—**preguntó sin titubeos y el desconcierto se apoderó de ambas; de Ellen y de Santana.—**Lo digo porque me acabas de recordar que tengo la cena con los representantes de la fundación Picasso y me gustaría que me acompañaras.**

** —¿Yo?**—musitó tras humedecer su garganta**—¿Quieres que vaya contigo a la cena?**

**—Sí, bueno…siempre y cuando no tengas otros planes o no te apetezca, claro**—añadió sonriente, desconcertando aún más a la chica y a su amiga.

**—Eh, está bien…claro, claro que me apetece**—balbuceó dibujando una débil sonrisa llena de timidez.

**—Perfecto, luego concretamos hora y demás. Solo quería saber si estabas o no disponible.**

** —Lo estaré, lo estoy…quiero decir, que claro…claro que estoy disponible.**

**—Ok**—asintió invitándola con sutileza a que abandonara el despacho con una simple y apabullante sonrisa que no hizo más que alterar a la chica. Ni siquiera se despidió. Ellen lanzó una última mirada, ésta vez llena de ilusión hacia ella, y la dejó a solas con Santana y su terrible humor de aquel día.—**Bien, ¿Por qué mierda tienes que entrar así en mi propio despacho?**—Quinn no tardó en cambiar radicalmente el gesto de su cara y recriminar la actitud de su amiga. Pero no sirvió de mucho.

**—¿Estabas flirteando con esa?—**cuestionó directamente y Quinn desvió la mirada hacia su escritorio, donde una montaña de curriculums se apilaban.

**—¿A qué has venido? Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer y lo último que necesito es que me entretengas con tus indiscreciones?**

** —¿Indiscreciones? Acabas de coquetear con esa chica y no puedes negármelo. ¿Qué diablos te pasa?**

—**No he hecho nada, solo le he pedido que me acompañe a una cena de trabajo. No será la primera ni la última.**

** —Estabas coqueteando.**

** —¿¡Y qué!?—**exclamó forzando el malestar**—¿Qué pasa si lo he hecho?**

** —Que estas casada y no es normal que lo hagas.**

** —Oh dios**—balbuceó dejando que el aire se apoderase de sus pulmones.

—**Quinn—**se acercó a la mesa bajando el tono de voz, tratando de calmar su estado—¿**Qué diablos está pasando? ¿Por qué llevo toda la noche dándole vueltas a esa estupidez de que os vais a separar y no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza?**

—**Tal vez porque es verdad**—musitó con la voz entrecortada—**Deberías dejar de ser tan cabezota y creerme. **

** —¿Pero qué diablos?**—se puso de pie**—¿Cómo voy a creer que te vas a separar de Rachel? Es como si me dices que has estado en la Luna. Es algo que puede suceder, sí, pero que estoy segura de que no ha sucedido. **

** —Te sorprenderías de las cosas improbables que terminan sucediendo y no lo creerías.**

** —Deja de filosofar conmigo**—la interrumpió—**¿Qué diablos está pasando? ¿A qué viene todo esto? Llevo toda la jodida noche tratando de convencer a Brittany de que no es real, que es todo un montaje.**

** —Santana**—balbuceó interrumpiéndola dejándose caer de nuevo sobre la espalda de su silla—**Ya te lo dije anoche, las cosas están mal y antes de que se pongan feas preferimos darnos un tiempo. Nada más.**

** —No me jodas Quinn. ¿Una estúpida mala racha de sexo y pensáis en separaros?**

** —No tiene nada que ver con el sexo, así que deja ya de hacer mención de ello. Por cierto, es la última vez que sacas a relucir una conversación privada delante de Rachel. ¿Por qué mierda le hablaste del fumigador y de lo que hablamos?**

** —Porque no creí que estuvieseis hablando en serio.**

—**Lo que tú y yo hablamos se queda entre nosotras…¿Ok?**—le amenazó**.—No creo que te haga gracia que yo le cuente a Brittany las cosas que tú me dices, ¿O sí?**

** —No estamos hablando de mi relación**—la interrumpió molesta—**Solo me estoy preocupando por ti. ¿No te das cuenta? ¿Cuánto hace que estáis juntas? ¿15, 16 años?**

—**Casi 20 años**—corrigió centrando la mirada en la mesa, siendo consciente de la dificultad que le suponía mentirle a su mejor amiga como lo estaba haciendo.

**—¡20 años!**—exclamó**—Llevas más de la mitad de tu vida enamorada de ella y ahora me dices que todo se acaba así, de un día para otro. ¿Cómo pretendes que lo crea? Yo viví toda tu locura, Quinn. Yo estuve el día que rompías a llorar por ella cuando te ignoraba, yo estaba cuando la besaste por primera vez, yo supe cuando la metiste en tu cama por primera vez, y te vi enamorarte de ella cuando perdiste la memoria. Te vi casándote con ella, y tienes una jodida y perfecta familia a su lado. ¿Qué mierda pasa ahora?**

**—Santana**—susurró casi sin contener la marea de lágrimas que empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos. Lágrimas que no quería que apareciesen pero que sin duda iban a terminar saliendo por culpa de los remordimientos de conciencia que empezaba a sentir, y el dolor que se apoderaba de su corazón.

**—¿Qué, Quinn? Vamos, dime…¿Qué pasa contigo?—**Entre la espada y la pared, pensó al alzar la mirada y descubrir que sus ojos también brillaban por las lágrimas, algo que no esperaba bajo ningún concepto. Sabía que no podía mentirle, pero debía hacerlo por ella. Por quien lucía sonriente en un pequeño marco sobre su escritorio. Elise le regalaba una sonrisa mellada en una fotografía y el corazón de Quinn estalló en mil pedazos.**—¿Hay alguien más?—**Santana volvió a hablar tras el mutismo prolongado por Quinn, y lo hizo con una serenidad que no esperaba**.—¿Quinn?**—No dijo nada. Aquella era la excusa que había planeado con Rachel, y Santana parecía haber caído sin siquiera mencionar nada. Y ese silencio sirvió de confirmación—**Oh…mierda. ¿Te has enamorado de alguien?**

—**No, no**—replicó rápidamente—**Yo no me he enamorado de nadie.**

** —Pero hay alguien más, ¿No?**

**—Ha habido…algo—**respondió casi sin aire

—**¿Ha habido algo? ¿A qué te refieres con que ha habido algo?**

—**Las cosas entre Rachel y yo ya no son lo mismo, y yo la quiero…la amo más que a nada, pero hay veces que necesitas alejarte y aclarar tu mente. Y ella opina igual. Ella, ella también necesita ese tiempo para estar a solas, y por eso es inevitable que aparezcan terceras personas. Pero eso no significa nada, solo que necesitamos un tiempo separadas y que necesitamos que nuestras amigas lo entiendan. Es lo único que tenemos que pensar, ¿Ok? No te preocupes por nada, Santana. Lograremos llegar a un buen término.**

**—¿Quién es? ¿Es esa que acaba de salir?—**la interrumpió ignorando el breve discurso.

—¿**Ellen? No, no, claro que no. Solo es una compañera de trabajo.**

**—¿Entonces? ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde la has conocido? Oh…espera, ¿En España?**

** —¿Qué?—**replicó desconcertada

**—¿Has conocido a alguien en España?**—cuestionó casi sonando a sentencia.

**—No**—balbuceó nerviosa, y lo hizo porque inevitablemente por su mente volvieron a aparecer extraños recuerdos convertidos en flashes de la peor noche de su vida, de la que ni siquiera recordaba cómo empezó, más la imagen de Aria en aquel balcón porticado de columnas de mármol sonriéndole con dulzura, recordándole al gran amor de su vida.

—**Oh dios mío**—susurró Santana al tiempo que apartaba el pelo de su rostro**—¿Has estado con alguien? **

** —¡No!**—exclamó molesta—**No he estado con nadie, solo he conocido a personas que…que bueno, me han hecho ver que hay vida más allá de Rachel. No, no sé…Pero no me he enamorado de nadie, no me he acostado con nadie, ¿Ok?**

** —Eres una mentirosa**—le replicó.

**—¿De qué hablas?—**espetó acongojada.

**—Mírate, estás roja por los nervios, juraría que incluso estás sudando y no paras de tartamudear. Estás mintiéndome y lo sabes, y eso solo tiene una lectura; Has engañado a Rachel. **

**—¡Basta!**—se alteró—**No, no voy a permitir que vengas a decirme algo así. ¿Ok? Rachel y yo nos llevamos bien, hemos tomado una decisión juntas y no tiene nada que ver con eso. Punto. Si eres mi amiga, me apoyarás.**

** —También soy amiga de Rachel. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? Ponerme de tu parte y dejarla de lado**

**—¡No estamos peleadas!**—soltó alzando la voz, tanto que incluso llegó a asustarse—**Escúchame, Rachel y yo nos llevamos bien, ¿Ok? Eres nuestra amiga, eres como mi hermana y las dos queremos que sigas siéndolo. No va a haber problema, ¿Ok? Simplemente os hemos querido comentar lo que pasaba para que lo supierais. Qué se yo…si, si alguien te pregunta por nosotras, no habrá problema con que digas que estamos separadas. Nadie, nadie te lo va a recriminar.**

** —¿Cómo?**—cuestionó confusa**—¿Quieres que vaya diciéndolo por ahí?**

**—Eh…no, claro que no**—recapacitó siendo consciente de lo extraño que podría resultar aquella petición—**Es solo que no quiero que creas que es mentira, y que por eso no nos importa que todo el mundo lo sepa.**

** —Y si solo es un tiempo de reflexión, ¿Por qué no mantenerlo en privado hasta ver qué sucede de verdad?**

Coeficiente intelectual de 116, lo que la situaba en un nivel de persona brillante. Su último test realizado decía que ostentaba una inteligencia intrapersonal, que tenía la capacidad de entender y satisfacer sus necesidades sabiamente, con la autocrítica y conociendo las fuerzas y debilidades para enfrentarlas correctamente. Además también la situaba en una buena posición con la inteligencia emocional, dándole la capacidad de enfrentar y guiar las emociones, llevándola a ser capaz de resolver y enfrentarse a los problemas de la forma más correcta. No obstante, la mejor cualidad de tener ese tipo de inteligencia la llevaba a saber cómo expresarse en público, a tomar la voz cantante cuando era necesario, algo que había hecho durante toda su vida. Sin embargo, en aquel instante y siendo consciente de sus mejores cualidades, Quinn no tuvo respuesta alguna a la simple y lógica pregunta de Santana. Se había esmerado tanto en resultar creíble que no se había detenido a pensar en lo que ella habría hecho siendo un caso real. Y después de toda una vida conociéndose, era lógico que su mejor amiga la cuestionase de aquella manera.

**—¿Quinn?—**insistió tras notar el silencio de la rubia y ésta por fin reaccionó.

—**San, todo esto es bastante duro y estamos tratando de llevarlo de la mejor manera posible para que nadie lo pase mal. Elise no lo sabe, y no queremos decírselo a menos que sea oficial, pero tampoco queremos mantenerlo al margen de vosotras, ni de nuestras familias. Es probable que en los próximos días veáis que hacemos nuestras vidas por separado, como por ejemplo lo que acabas de presenciar con Ellen, y lo normal es que seáis conscientes de lo que está sucediendo. No te pido nada, más que seas compresible. Solo eso.**

**—Ok**—musitó cambiando radicalmente de tono, algo que desconcertó aún más a Quinn**—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a seguir viviendo con Rachel en éste tiempo o necesitas otro lugar? Lo digo porque puedes quedarte en mi casa el tiempo que sea necesario, en el caso de que realmente queráis hacerlo público.**

** —Eh, no…no, tengo, tengo…esto, Spencer me ha ofrecido su apartamento. Ellas regresan a Los Ángeles al final de semana y podré quedarme allí durante algún tiempo. Aunque ya te he dicho que como Elise no lo sabe, estaré bastante por mi casa.**

—**Muy bien**—volvió a intervenir ya sin rastro alguno de preocupación en su rostro. De hecho, Quinn no tardó en comenzar a desconfiar de aquel cambio de actitud, porque la conocía y sabía que aquello no era más que una muestra de que seguía desconfiando, o tal vez, que de alguna manera había descubierto lo que estaba sucediendo

**—¿Muy bien?—**balbuceó tratando de averiguar cuál de las dos situaciones se estaba dando**.—¿Solo me vas a decir eso? ¿Sigues sin creerme o…**

** —Si necesitas algo, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo y con Britt**—respondió interrumpiendo la pregunta, al tiempo que se levantaba y daba por finalizada la breve reunión—**Mi casa es tu casa, y la de Rachel y por supuesto la de Elise. Cualquier cosa, ya sabes**.—Sentenció mostrando una seriedad extraña, realmente confusa—**Te dejo para que puedas seguir trabajando, o te vayas a almorzar con esa tal Ellen. Yo me voy a seguir con mi rutina de discusiones, cláusulas y jueces. **

**—Eh…ok**—balbuceó Quinn tras seguirla con la mirada y ver como ya caminaba hacia la puerta y pretendía marcharse sin replicarle nada mas.—**Gracias por preocuparte**—Añadió sin saber qué más decirle para descubrir lo que tramaba. Pero Santana no se reveló en ningún momento. Mantuvo el gesto serio antes de lanzarle una última mirada y se despidió de ella dejándola completamente fuera de lugar. Tan fuera de lugar que creyó morir.

—**Me preocupo porque eso lo que hacen las amigas o en este caso, tal y como tú me has dicho siempre; las hermanas.**

* * *

#3NCFic


	20. Toda la vida

Hola!. ¿Qué tal estáis?

Espero que bien, y disfrutando al menos de la historia. Va, sé que dije que no volvería a escribir notas de autor, básicamente porque creo que quitan la atención a lo que verdaderamente me importa que leáis. Demasiadas tonterías digo al cabo del día, como para que también tengáis que leerlas aquí.:D Nada, lo cierto es que si me aventuro a escribir esta notita, es para dejaros una pequeña aclaración acerca de la trama de la historia. No quise ponerlo al principio, porque entonces todo el mundo habría sabido por donde iba la trama. Y pensé también dejarlo para el final, pero puesto que MI final no va a tener nada que ver con el mismo, creo que es buen momento para haceros participe de ello.

La idea de la trama (O drama como algunas llamáis) de continuar esta historia me vino después de leer una noticia que saltaba allá por 2012 después de muchos años de lucha. Sé que me leen muchas Chilenas y estoy convencida de les sonará puesto que sucedió en su paí buscáis la historia de Karen Atala, entenderéis a qué me refiero y por supuesto, entenderéis que la historia que aquí cuento, no es una de mis locuras. Evidentemente, los nombres de las organizaciones y sobre todo el procedimiento a seguir ante un caso como ese, ha sido completamente modificado por mí. Eso si es ficticio, pero lo que le sucedió a esa mujer no lo es. Es real. Fanfiction no me deja pegar links, así que os invito a que busquéis ese caso y lo leáis con detenimiento. Después de ello, veréis que ni yo estoy tan loca, ni Spencer es una paranoica con sus extraños planes. ;). Sobra decir que por suerte, el caso real de Karen tuvo un final feliz después de su lucha, y evidentemente no tiene nada que ver con el final que yo le he dado a mi historia. ;)

Nada más. No quiero alargarme demasiado porque lo verdaderamente importante viene aquí abajo.

Solo me queda agradeceros de nuevo que sigáis al pie del cañón, leyendo y dándome el beneficio de la duda. Algo que realmente agradezco, (y suelo compensar ;) ) Cuídense y sean felices.

Pd: (Hermana) Marga, la canción la elegí por ti. Que sé que te mola y no paras de ponerla a todo volumen en el claustro. ;)

* * *

Latch by Disclosure (ft Sam Smith)

Diecinueve

Toda la vida

Hacía tanto tiempo que no habría aquella puerta que ni siquiera recordaba cual era la llave correcta para hacerlo.

El coche aparcado a unos doscientos metros, casi al final de la calle trasera que daba a su hogar y donde nadie debía reconocerlo, o al menos eso esperaba. El paso ligero y la cabeza baja evitando que cualquier vecino la descubriese a punto de acceder a su hogar por la puerta trasera, la que daba al jardín y por donde nadie parecía esperarla. Quinn notó como la puerta de acero crujía levemente y no pudo evitar mirar a ambos lados para comprobar que apenas un par de coches cruzaban la calle y nadie la observaba. Como un ladrón con llave maestra, como si estuviese esquivando una reprimenda por llegar tarde. Quinn llevaba a cabo aquella acción solo y exclusivamente por culpa de las mentiras que había sido capaz de dejar escapar aquella mañana. Mentiras que la tuvo con el corazón roto tras ver como Santana abandonaba su despacho conteniendo las lágrimas, y la paranoia tras confesarle tanto a ella como a Ellen, que probablemente no volvería a dormir en su propia casa.

Tal vez Santana podría comprender que en aquellos días siguiese acudiendo a su hogar, pero llegar a la puerta del mismo y recordar todo lo vivido, le hizo tomar la decisión de empezar a dar esos pasos que Spencer les había exigido si querían salir airosas de la nefasta situación que estaba viviendo.

El basurero, el cartero, la vecina de al lado, el dueño de la cafetería de la esquina o el mismísimo fumigador. Cualquier persona podría ser uno de esos espías a los que había hecho mención, y si podía evitar que la viesen entrar en su hogar, mejor que mejor. Una vez dentro de su hogar todo volvería a la normalidad. Sin embargo, no contaba con un pequeño imprevisto que estaba a punto de vivir. Quinn había cruzado el jardín tras cerrar la puerta metálica, entró en la cocina por el porche que daba al mismo y se dispuso a saludar como solía hacer siempre, con su típico_ ya estoy en casa._ Pero aquella frase no salió de sus labios, y no lo hizo porque la voz de Rachel y la de Elise llamaron su atención.

**—Levantas esta pierna…así, perfecto**. **Ahora tienes que girar el cuerpo poco a poco, muy bien…mmm, no…no, cuidado, ¡Cuidado!—**exclamó Rachel segundos antes de dejar escapar una sonora carcajada acompañada de la de su hija, y Quinn tuvo que contenerse.

Asomada bajo el umbral de la puerta que daba acceso a la cocina, observaba la escena completamente embelesada. La alfombra del ático descansaba en el suelo del salón, donde Elise trataba de mantenerse erguida formando una silueta de ballet que Rachel se esmeraba en enseñarle. Y digo se esmeraba porque la falta de equilibrio de la pequeña lo hacía casi imposible, llegando a provocar una divertida caída que las llevó a ambas a rodar por la alfombra, sin ser conscientes de como Quinn las miraba sonriente, desprendiéndose de la chaqueta y el bolso.

**—¡No, no!, ¡Basta mamá! ¡No!**—gritaba la pequeña siendo víctima de un ataque de cosquillas por parte de Rachel.—**No mamá, mi diente…oh mamá, mi diente**.

**—¿Tu diente? ¿Qué le pasa a tu diente?—**cuestionó recuperando la compostura, al igual que hizo Quinn tras escuchar el cambio radical de las risotadas por la seriedad.

**—Se mueve, se va a caer, mamá**—respondió mostrándole la dentadura.

—**Mmm, está muy suelto**—respondió Rachel prestándole atención—**No te des con la lengua, te vas a hacer daño.**

** —Es que se mueve**—replicó la pequeña de manera casi incomprensible**—¿Me lo quitas?**

** —¿Qué? No, no, deja que se caiga solo. **

** —Pero mamá, ¿Y si me lo trago sin querer?**

—**No te lo vas a tragar. Espera a que llegue mamá y entonces vemos que hacemos, ¿Ok? **

** —Mamá está en casa**—interrumpió Quinn asustándolas, aunque no fue esa su intención.

**—¡Oh dios! ¿Qué haces ahí?—**cuestionó Rachel tras el repentino susto.

—**Viendo el espectáculo**—se burló al tiempo que se acercaba**.—¿Qué estáis haciendo?**

—**Mira mamá, mi diente se mueve. ¿Me lo puedes quitar?—**Elise no tardó en abandonar a Rachel en la alfombra y correr hacia Quinn, a quien obligó prácticamente a alzarla en brazos.

—**Mmm, no. El diente se caerá solo cuando tenga que caerse, así que procura no darte mucho con la lengua o te harás daño**—le dijo sin dejar de regalarle carantoñas—**Además cuando se caiga, tendrás que ponerlo bajo la almohada para que lo encuentre el Hadita de los dientes. ¿Recuerdas?**

—**Sí, por eso quiero que se caiga ya**—respondió dejándola de nuevo en el suelo, mientras soltaba algunas quejas por no haber logrado llevar a cabo su petición.

**—¿Has entrado por el jardín?—**cuestionó Rachel, que seguía sentada en la alfombra.

**—Sí.**

** —¿Por qué?**

—**He decidido dejar el coche en la calle de atrás**—explicó justo cuando el sonido del timbre las interrumpía**.—¿Esperas a alguien?**

**—Eh…sí, a Britt. Viene a por Elise**—masculló al tiempo que se levantaba rápidamente y acudía a la puerta. Sin embargo, ni siquiera abrió. Nada más llegar se detuvo junto a ella y volvió a lanzar la mirada hacia su mujer que empezaba a ser consciente de lo que pretendía. Quinn no tardó en regalarle un nuevo beso a su hija y abandonó la estancia colándose de nuevo en el interior de la cocina.

No, no es que no quisiera saludar a Brittany, ni tampoco es que tuviese inconveniente en ver como su hija se marchaba por un par de horas con ella y los pequeños de la familia López-Pearce para ver algo en el zoológico de Central Park, al menos eso es lo que oyó desde la cocina. El hecho de apartarse y evitar que la viesen allí, era exactamente el mismo motivo por el que decidió acceder por la puerta trasera. Cuantas menos veces la encontrasen allí, más opciones había de que terminasen creyendo la mentira en la que vivían envueltas.

Tuvo que esperar un par de minutos hasta que pudo oir como su hija abandonaba la casa con Brittany y Rachel acudía en su búsqueda. Y lo hacía con un halo de frustración adueñándose de su rostro.

—**Está preocupada**—musitó sacándola de sus pensamientos mientras se distraía con mirando el jardín.—**Me llamó para preguntarme si podía llevar a Elise al zoo con Mathew y Megan, a ver algo de los pingüinos y luego cenaría con ellos, me preguntó si tú estarías de acuerdo. Cree que no nos hablamos.**

—**Es un asco**—respondió Quinn tomando asiento en una banqueta—**Santana hoy estuvo a punto de llorar. **

** —¿Llorar? ¿Has estado con ella?**

—**Sí. Vino a la galería un par de minutos después de que me escribieras. Me ha dicho que llevaba toda la noche pensando en lo que le dijimos que no se lo podía creer. Y he tenido que inventarme no sé qué historia para convencerla de alguna manera. Te juro que tenía las lágrimas a punto de caer, era…era como si la estuviese dejando a ella.**

**—¿Qué…qué le has dicho? ¿Qué historia has inventado?—**se interesó acercándose, tomando asiento encima de la barra que dividía la cocina, pero Quinn dudó en responder. Bajó la mirada centrándose en el vaso de agua que se había servido minutos antes, y resopló angustiada**—¿Le has dicho que hay alguien más?—**añadió Rachel esperando la afirmación, y Quinn asintió sin más.

—**Lo siento**—susurró—**De verdad, te juro que ni siquiera supe como pero…fue ella misma quien sacó esa conclusión y yo me limité a dejar que lo pensara. Aunque te juro que no le he hecho creer que me he enamorado de otra persona, te lo aseguro…solo lo he utilizado como si necesitásemos ver a otras personas, nada más. No sé, ha sido, ha sido muy extraño. Sentía, sentía que te estaba fallando.**

**—No tienes que lamentarte, cielo**—musitó tomando su mano—**Sé que no es agradable pero no te sientas mal por mí. Ahora más que nunca me doy cuenta de cuánto me quieres, y yo también estoy diciendo cosas que me duelen, y que lamento ser capaz de decir. Esta mañana he sido el ser más despreciable que podía ser, pero no importa. Tu misma lo has dicho, Elise es lo más importante y por ella podemos hacer cualquier cosa. Nuestros amigos lo entenderán cuando todo se sepa. Ellos, ellos sabrán que hicimos lo adecuado, ¿Ok?**

**—Ya…ellos lo entenderán**—susurró.

—**Quinn—**se acercó quedando frente a ella—**Todo va a salir bien. Recuerda que estamos juntas en esto, y cuando una decae la otra tiene que ser fuerte. Nada de lamentos, nada de sentirte mal por decir que hay otra persona. Yo sé que me amas, y eso es lo único que me importa. Spencer me ha dicho que vendrá mañana para despedirse de nosotras y de Elise, y Brittany y Santana supongo que también lo harán, no lo sé…pero podemos estar todas juntas y demostrarles con la ayuda de Spencer que nos llevamos bien. Vamos a salir de todo esto, te lo prometo.**

** —Solo espero que todo acabe pronto. No sé si podremos soportar tantas mentiras y tanta desconfianza, estoy empezando a desconfiar de todo el mundo, a sufrir paranoias. Venía en el coche y pensaba que las personas de los otros coches me observaban, que el chico que trabaja en la cafetería de la esquina me perseguía…que se yo, y en la galería ya empiezan a mirarme extraño.**

** —¿Por qué?**

** —Porque no trato a nadie como solía hacerlo antes. Ellen está realmente preocupada por mí, tanto que incluso me ha pedido por dos veces que me viniese a descansar y ella se ocupaba de todo mi trabajo.**

** —Bueno, es lógico que se preocupen por ti, Quinn. Lleváis algunos años trabajando juntas.**

** —La he utilizado—**soltó y Rachel palideció de golpe.

**—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que la has utilizado?**

** —Trato de ser amable con ella por si es una de las implicadas, no sé…pero hoy, cuando apareció Santana hice algo que no te va a gustar. Sé que me vas a odiar y que…**

** —Quinn, no…no te voy a odiar**—la interrumpió.

—**Le pedí que me acompañase a la cena del viernes con los tipos de la fundación. Y lo hice porque Santana estaba delante y quería que fuese testigo de cómo…de como empezaba a hacer mi vida por separado.**

**—¿Y qué dijo?**

** —¿Santana?—**cuestionó y Rachel asintió sin perder la preocupación que se había instalado en su rostro tras conocer esa supuesta cita con Ellen—**Dijo que lo que hacía estaba mal, porque estaba casada contigo. Lógico, por supuesto**.

**—¿Vas a ir a la cena con ella?**—preguntó sin dejar de mirarla y Quinn sintió como la saliva quemaba en su garganta.

**—No, no lo sé. Puedo inventarme cualquier excusa y…**

**—Quinn**—la volvió a interrumpir tras notar las dudas en su gesto—**Si crees que puede servirnos, adelante…¿Ok? No, no tengas miedo por lo que yo pueda sentir o dejar de sentir. Confío en ti más que en mi misma y sé que vas a saber manejar la situación mejor que nadie.**

Como una loza de miles de toneladas posándose sobre su cabeza. El dolor, el peso de la conciencia volvía a golpear a Quinn, ésta vez con más fuerza, como nunca antes la había sentido a pesar de tener motivos suficientes para ello. La imagen de la habitación casi a oscuras y Ashley a su lado desnuda apareció de repente en su mente, y los nervios estuvieron a punto de dejarla KO. Sentía como sus ojos divagaban sobre el rostro de Rachel, pero no la dejaban ver nada, simplemente se movían inquietos, esquivando la mirada de su mujer. Y una extraña sensación de malestar llegaba a marearla, haciéndole temer incluso de ser capaz de mantener la conciencia y no caer desplomada. Evidentemente aquello se trataba de una bajada de presión arterial, y Rachel se percató rápidamente de ello.

**—¿Cielo?—**musitó acariciando su rostro**—¿Estás bien?**

No, no lo estaba. Tenía que confesarle todo lo que guardaba, tenía que decirle lo que había sucedido en el viaje a España y sacar de ella la culpa que estaba martirizándola. Culpa sin sentido, ya que tanto Shane como Ashley estaban convencidas de que no había sucedido nada, más que una desastrosa noche de alcohol que terminó en borrachera descomunal. Y ella también lo creía. Lo creía porque no podía ver a nadie más de la misma forma en que veía a Rachel. Porque aquella mujer que ahora le ofrecía el vaso de agua y acariciaba una y otra vez su rostro con dulzura, era el amor de su vida. Tal vez otros habían dejado escapar a sus grandes amores, pero ella no lo iba a hacer. La vida ya le avisó una vez y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que volviera a suceder. No mientras estuviese viva.

**—Quinn, me estás asustando**—susurró Rachel tras el prolongado silencio de su mujer.

—**Rachel, yo…yo tengo que contarte algo. **

** —¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede, cielo? Estás pálida y me estás asustando. Si te encuentras mal deberíamos ir al sofá, y te relajas…¿O prefieres que vayamos al médico?**

** —No, no**—se puso de pie—**no te preocupes. Solo, solo es un poco de cansancio. Estoy bien, solo que necesito, necesito…decirte que, que te quiero.**

** —Ya lo sé**—sonrió extrañada—**Yo sé que me quieres, por eso estás conmigo y llevamos tantos años juntas. **

** —Rachel**—la interrumpió tras dar un sorbo al agua—**Pasó algo en España**—espetó bajando la mirada—**Pasó algo que no recuerdo muy bien.**

** —¿Cómo? ¿Pasó algo en España?**—repitió desconcertada.

**—¿Recuerdas…recuerdas que hablamos por teléfono? Yo, yo estaba molesta por lo de Leisha y…aquella noche Ashley, Shane y yo nos fuimos a la fiesta de la exposición y bebimos,** **bebimos muchísimo**—confesó con la voz temblorosa—**Tanto que ni siquiera recuerdo bien qué pasó. **

** —Shhh**—la silenció posando su dedo sobre los labios de Quinn—**No necesito que me expliques que has bebido en una fiesta. Quinn, no tienes que sentirte mal por divertirte cuando no estás conmigo, ¿Ok?**

** —Pero Rachel, no es…**

**—Nada**—volvió a interrumpirla—**Olvídate de todo lo no tenga sentido. No quiero saber nada de eso. Yo también he bebido en alguna que otra ocasión durante la gira, o me he ido de fiesta…No tienes que excusarte, Quinn. Es lógico, es normal. Ahora lo único que quiero es que no dejes que todo esto te condicione, porque tú eres la fuerte de las dos. Tú eres quien siempre mantiene la calma y yo sé que voy a terminar cayendo en alguna ocasión. Yo, yo no soy tan fuerte como tú, Quinn. Te necesito más que nunca, ¿Ok?**

** —Ok—**susurró siendo consciente de como volvía a ser una cobarde, aunque la sensación de malestar era menor. Tal vez tenía razón y no era momento para hablar de algo como aquello. Sobre todo porque seguía sin recordar con certeza lo que había sucedido.

—**Así me gusta**—musitó acercándose a sus labios, regalándole un beso que ya casi había olvidado—**Vamos…ven conmigo**—sugirió obligándola a que abandonase la banqueta y siguiese sus pasos hasta el salón—**Sube, dúchate y ponte cómoda. Yo mientras voy a preparar algo para cenar tranquilas. ¿Ok?**

** —Ok—**respondió sin mucha demora. Y lo hizo porque tal vez aquella era la mejor opción que podría plantearle para lograr despejarse de aquel día tan complejo que había vivido, y también de olvidarse de lo que acababa de suceder al no ser capaz de confesarle lo que tanto pesaba en su corazón. Una estupidez que sabía que iba a ser más perjudicial de lo que era y aun así no se atrevía a soltarlo.

Quinn ascendió con desgana a la primera planta y se coló en el interior de su habitación, dispuesta a llevar a cabo lo que Rachel le había sugerido. Fue desprenderse de las primeras prendas de ropa y acceder al baño para quedarse completamente paralizada al descubrir lo que había en el interior del mismo.

No, no era una zarigüeya, ni tampoco se había inundado por alguna fuga de agua.

**—¡Rachel!**—exclamó recuperando la voz**—¿Qué ha pasado aquí?—**Cuestionó confusa sin perder de vista el decorado. Decorado perfectamente colocado para una ocasión especial.

Siete velas repartidas alrededor de la enorme bañera, pequeños ramilletes de lavanda y el embriagador perfume que desprendían los pétalos de rosas que esperaban con impaciencia el agua. Quinn no recibió respuesta alguna, más que dos manos que delicadamente se deslizaban por su cintura y un sucesión de caricias en su nuca, donde el aliento de su mujer ya hacía de las suyas.

**—¿Qué es todo esto?—**susurró de nuevo y Rachel por fin habló.

—**Elise se va a quedar a dormir con Britt y San. Supuestamente solo iba a cenar con ellas pero me preguntó si tú vendrías hoy y le dije que sí. Se han empeñado en dejarnos a solas, supongo que para que hablemos…o nos reconciliemos.**

**—Rachel, esto no está bien**—se quejó débilmente—**No podemos abusar de su confianza y Elise tampoco tiene por qué…**

—**Shhh**—siseó interrumpiéndola, al tiempo que deshacía el abrazo y avanzaba hacia la bañera, donde una a una fue encendiendo las velas.—**No importa si se queda a dormir o no, tenemos algunas horas para nosotras y va siendo hora de darnos un pequeño regalo después de todo lo que estamos viviendo y lo que nos queda, ¿No crees?**

**—¿Un baño relajante?**

**—Y lo que surja**—añadió Rachel con dulzura**—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no estamos a solas de ésta manera? ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que nos relajamos juntas así, sin miedo a que nos vean o sin preocupaciones?**

** —Tenemos preocupaciones, Rachel—**recordó Quinn sin demasiada convicción.

**—Lo sé, pero no podemos estar las 24 horas del día lamentándonos. Mira cómo has llegado, a escondidas y con la conciencia pesando más que nunca. Tenemos que tener nuestro tiempo, Quinn. Tenemos que despejarnos si no queremos que todo acabe mal, y lo sabes. Tú siempre me has regalado momentos como éste**—sonrió con ternura al mismo tiempo que abría el grifo y dejaba que el agua comenzara a llenar la bañera—**Ahora me tocaba a mí.**

**—No pienso entrar en esa bañera si no es contigo**.—Dijo desprendiéndose de los primeros botones de su blusa.

**—¿Acaso creías que no pensaba hacerlo?—**replicó acercándose a ella, sin dejar de mirarla como solía hacerlo cuando el deseo y las ganas superaban cualquier tipo de inconveniente. Una mirada que lentamente fue desviándose hacia sus propias manos mientras ayudaban a su mujer a desnudarse y luego lo hacía ella misma. Una mirada que no dejó de existir entre las dos, excepto cuando la confortable bañera las obligaba a descansar abrazadas y el agua templaba la conciencia.

No fueron muchos, tal vez 20 o 30 minutos los que estuvieron sumergidas en la misma, dejando que los pétalos de rosa perfumasen sus cuerpos, y la calidez del agua las ayudaba a prepararse para lo que vendría después. Y lo que venía después no era más que uno de esos encuentros en el que se olvidaban de todo lo que las rodeaba, y se centraban única y exclusivamente en sus cuerpos. En regalarse tantas caricias fueran necesarias para hacer que cada poro de la piel se erizara. Tantos besos repartidos que no hubiese recoveco alguno sin sentir los labios de la otra. Tantos suspiros, jadeos y susurros que el silencio nunca llegase a estar presente entre aquellas cuatro paredes. Lo que venía después era un desconsuelo para las sábanas que terminaban cayendo al suelo, y la alegría del corazón que sucumbía al placer y palpitaba con más fuerza que nunca. Miradas llenas de ternura y de pasión, el pelo enredado entre los dedos y el abrazo cuando el cuerpo caía vencido de tanta excitación.

Tal vez hacía meses que no disfrutaban de un momento como aquel, tal vez las ganas les habían provocado alguna que otra discusión y dormir juntas se había convertido precisamente en eso, en dormir. Pero no destruía la magia que existía entre ellas .Y no fueron los pétalos de rosas, ni la tenue luz de las velas lo que consiguió aquel casi prodigio de poder dar rienda suelta al deseo. Fueron ellas y el amor. Nada más.

**—Quinn**—susurró casi sin voz, acariciando con dulzura el pelo que cubría la frente de la rubia mientras hundía el rostro sobre su pecho. El sueño parecía llegar y ni siquiera el hambre iba a romper aquel abrazo entre las dos**.—¿Estás bien?**—No respondió con palabras. Quinn solo dejó escapar un breve y característico murmullo de afirmación que no convenció para nada a Rachel. **—¿Estás segura? Te noto diferente.**

**—¿Diferente?—**cuestionó con apenas un susurro**—¿No te ha gustado?**

**—Me ha encantado**—respondió rápidamente y Quinn no tardó en buscar su mirada sin apartar el rostro del pecho.

**—¿Entonces? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué notas diferente? **

—**No sé, te he sentido como muy intensa, muy…no sé, parecía que era la última vez que me hacías el amor, ha sido extraño.**

—**No he pensado en nada de eso, cielo. Solo quería disfrutarte, necesitaba disfrutarte y sentirte.**

—**Ok…supongo que sí, que es esa intensidad la que he notado—**susurró sin demasiada convicción, y Quinn no tardó en reaccionar, ésta vez con más interés.

**—¿Estás bien? No he hecho nada que no haya hecho antes.**

** —No digo eso, Quinn. Es solo que he tenido y sigo teniendo una sensación extraña. No sé, es…es como si tuviese un mal presagio.**

**—¿Un mal presagio?—**se alzó para mirarla directamente a los ojos

—**Sí. No sé, cada beso que me has dado era como si realmente fuera el último. Bah…no me hagas caso**—trató de apartarse para volver a abrazarla.

—**No quiero que te sientas así**—replicó Quinn evitando que dejase de mirarla a los ojos—**Escúchame Rachel, no va a pasar nada. Tal vez tenga que entrar a escondidas o me obliguen a hacerles creer que me mudo al apartamento de Spencer y Ash, pero te aseguro que no habrá noche que no venga a dormir contigo. De eso, puedes estar segura.**

** —¿Lo prometes?**

**—Te lo prometo. No os voy a dejar a solas, pase lo que pase. Y si es necesario, hago las maletas y nos marchamos las tres a donde nadie pueda encontrarnos, ¿Me oyes?**

** —Lo tendré en cuenta**—susurró segundos antes de alzar su mandíbula y posar sus labios sobre los de ella**.—¿Quieres cenar algo?**

**—Tengo hambre, pero estoy tan bien aquí, contigo…—**Musitó abrazándola de nuevo, hundiendo el rostro en su cuerpo como lo había estado haciendo desde que el descanso tuvo que darse entre ellas.

**—Puedo hacer algo y cenamos aquí, en la cama. ¿Te apetece?**

** —Suena genial. ¿Estás segura de que Elise se quedará a dormir con San y Britt?**

—**Britt me dijo que lo haría si no surgía algún inconveniente…**—Se detuvo. Cesó en su explicación porque en ese mismo instante el sonido de su teléfono irrumpía en la habitación. Una alarma que por primera vez en años las interrumpía cuando podía hacerlo, y no cuando peor les sentaba.

**—¿Es ella?**—cuestionó Quinn curiosa tras ver como Rachel se hacía con el teléfono y observaba su pantalla.

**—No, es mi padre**—respondió reincorporándose sobre el cabecero de la cama, dispuesta a leer el mensaje que ya aparecía en el terminal.

**—¿Tú padre? ¿Y qué quiere? ¿Sucede algo?**

**—Eh…no**, **creo**—balbuceó un tanto confusa—**Solo dice que pasarán el fin de semana en Nueva York**—respondió al tiempo que buscaba su mirada—**Vienen a casa.**

** —¿Vienen?**

** —Eso dice…¿Sabes lo que significa?—**musitó tragando saliva.

—**Significa que no quiero cenar**—volvió a abrazarla sabiendo que es lo que trataba de hacerle ver. Y es que tener la presencia de sus padres en su propia casa las obligaba a ser partícipe de la situación que vivían, y por ende a tener que mentirles como ya lo habían hecho con sus dos mejores amigas. Una situación para la que no estaban preparadas.—**Significa que quiero quedarme aquí contigo, toda la noche. Toda la vida**

* * *

#3NCFic


	21. Buena Nueva

Wake me up, Cover by Lea Michele.

* * *

Veinte

Buena Nueva

—**Mamá, ¿Puedo comerme esto?**

—**Deja eso Elise, y vuelve al jardín.**

**—Pero es que tengo hambre.**

** —Ya te has comido dos cupcakes.**

—**Mamá…**

—**Te he dicho que no. Si tienes hambre te comes una fruta, ¿Ok? **

**—Está bien**—respondió con desgana al tiempo que se hacía con una manzana—**Pero que sepas que se me va a caer el diente comiendo esto.**

** —Elise, deja de quejarte y vuelve al jardín a jugar con Mathew y Megan. No hagas que me enfade.**

** —Sí, mamá—**repitió revolviendo los ojos con ese gesto tan particular que daba a entender que ya se había dado por vencida. Cabeza baja, mirada de resignación y aquellos pasos despreocupados que solía dar cuando realmente la situación la superaba.

Tal vez Elise tenía ese gen Berry que la obligaba a debatir todo en lo que no estuviera de acuerdo, pero en aquella ocasión no estaba por la labor de mostrarse como normalmente solía hacerlo. Y no lo hacía porque estaba disfrutando de una tarde de diversión con Mathew y Megan en su jardín, y provocar el enfado de su madre no le ayudaba en absoluto a seguir ampliando el horario de juegos. Esa era la cualidad que había ido adquiriendo de Quinn. Con ella no le unían lazos biológicos, pero la pequeña había aprendido demasiado bien a manejar la situación cuando el objetivo le beneficiaba, algo puramente típico de su madre adoptiva.

Una tarde de juegos con quienes ya consideraba primos, más Skimbles y Chewbacca, hacían justificable su silencio y la regañina de su madre, quien llevaba casi dos horas con un insoportable humor. Dos horas, justo las que pasaron desde que llegaron a su casa Spencer Glen, Ashley, Brittany y Santana.

En cualquier otra ocasión, saber que sus amigas estaban presentes en su hogar suponía una alegría, una reunión amena llena de charlas y algún que otro cotilleo. Pero en aquel momento tenerlas allí solo le creaba inquietud, malestar, un mal humor que estaba pagando su propia hija por culpa de aquella gran mentira que pesaba sobre sus hombros, y que sus amigas, a excepción de Spencer, habían terminado por creer. Además le añadía el plus de no contar con la inestimable ayuda de Quinn, que no pudo acudir a aquella despedida de Spencer por culpa del trabajo.

Toda una noche a su lado entre caricias y besos, haciendo el amor como remedio al miedo que se apoderaba de ellas al recordar lo que estaban viviendo, y hasta que la luz del sol las obligaba a regresar a la vida. Rachel maldijo aquella mañana más que ninguna otra, porque a pesar de haber disfrutado junto a su mujer después de mucho tiempo sin poder hacerlo, seguía teniendo esa extraña sensación de confusión, de desconcierto que se convertía en mal presagio y que no le gustaba en absoluto. La necesitaba a su lado más que nunca, y la estúpida realidad la obligaba a mantenerla al margen, siendo ella quien tuviese que enfrentarse a las continuas miradas o los tímidos comentarios de quienes no comprendían nada. De hecho, ni siquiera la mencionó durante el almuerzo. Al menos hasta ese mismo instante, en el que a punto estaba de comenzar con los postres.

**—¿Necesitas ayuda?**—fue Glen el único en acceder a la cocina en su búsqueda y Rachel negó.

—**No, tranquilo. Solo estaba asegurándome de que éstos no hacen de las suyas**—sonrió forzada mientras lanzaba una mirada hacia el jardín**—¿Vas a querer café?**

—**Eh no, lo cierto es que me voy a ir en breve. Tengo trabajo por delante y creo que Santana también ha dicho algo de marcharse.**

**—Ok, pues vamos, llévate esas tazas por favor, yo llevo el café**—musitó mostrándole la coqueta bandeja que debía portar.

**—Está bien, pero antes…Rachel, tengo que hablar contigo. Tenemos que reunirnos para concretar algunos asuntos respecto a lo tuyo con Quinn—**añadió bajando la voz.

—**Claro, claro cuando quieras, pero hoy no. No, no me apetece mucho hablar de…**

**—Tranquilízate**—la interrumpió de nuevo—**Rachel, yo lo sé todo. Sé que todo es mentira**—susurró y la palidez se adueñó de la morena.

**—¿Qué? ¿Qué, qué dices de mentira?**

** —Escúchame, Spencer me lo contó todo. Y es lo sensato, porque yo tengo que saber manejar esta situación y con mi ayuda todo será más sencillo.**

**—¿Cómo? Un momento, ¿Me estás diciendo que tu hermana te lo ha confesado todo?**

—**Sí, y es lo que debía hacer**—se justificó—**Te recuerdo que yo llevo tu carrera artística. Esto es algo que públicamente te afecta y no puedo estar al margen.**

—**Oh dios, oh dios—**se lamentó algo molesta.

—**Rachel, relájate…con mi ayuda todo será más sencillo. Ya has visto que sé disimular perfectamente, de hecho, ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de que lo sabía mientras comíamos**. **Y tú lo has hecho bastante bien. Si no lo llego a saber antes habría creído toda la historia, así que puedes tranquilizarte.**

** —¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? Se supone que yo debo mentir incluso a mis padres, y tú si tienes el derecho de saberlo, ¿Es justo?**

—**No, no lo es**—replicó indicándole que bajase la voz—**Pero sin mi ayuda no podremos publicarlo de manera oficial, y Spencer lo sabe. Rachel, yo haré correr la noticia por los medios, y habrá muchos que pregunten y podré responderles a conciencia. ¿Entiendes? Nada mejor** **que eso para confundirles. Si no me llega a contar la verdad, yo seguiría afirmando que Rachel Berry está feliz con su mujer, aunque me hubieses hecho creer lo contrario. Jamás hablaría mal de vosotras si no es a conciencia. ¿Entiendes?**

—**No, no me parece justo. ¿Quinn lo sabe?**

—**Creo que no, esperaba verla hoy aquí pero como no ha venido, pues tenemos que hacerlo así. De todas formas, tranquilízate**. **Spencer me ha dado indicaciones y yo las voy a seguir al pie de la letra. No voy a permitir que nadie os haga nada, ¿Ok? Voy a estar atento a lo que me rodea y ver si puedo averiguar algo que nos ayude a solucionar todo esto. Mientras tú tienes que seguir como lo has hecho hoy. **

**—¿Cómo lo he hecho hoy?—**le recriminó—**Mírame, no he podido apenas hablar de nada porque cada vez que miro a alguna de ellas a los ojos, me muero de vergüenza y me siento mal. No estoy preparada, te juro que lo intento pero no me sale. Y para colmo el fin de semana vendrán mis padres, ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Los voy a tener aquí, en casa…y se supone que Quinn ya no estará. **

—**Cálmate Rachel**—volvió a interrumpirla—**Y por favor baja la voz. Lo último que necesitamos es que se sepa todo. Tenemos que mantenerlas al margen, a ellas y a tus padres. No podemos arriesgarnos a que cometan un fallo y todo se estropee. No podemos jugar con algo tan serio, Rachel.**

Resopló. Rachel dejó escapar prácticamente todo el aire de sus pulmones y bajó la mirada completamente aturdida.

—**Luego llamaré a Quinn y le diré que yo lo sé. Y voy a empezar a difundir el rumor, así que tienes que estar preparada, ¿Ok? Además, he pensado que tal vez si sea una buena idea que quedes a cenar con Leisha.**

** —¿Qué? ¿Con Leisha? ¿No decías que eso me iba a perjudicar?**

—**Necesitamos que hablen de ti para que sepan que ya no estás con Quinn, y nada mejor que algo como eso. Eso sí, solo como amigas, ¿Ok? Spencer me ha dicho que lo ideal es que no se te relacione con mujeres.**

—**¿Y qué pasa con mi imagen? ¿Ya no influye que salga o no salga con actrices decaídas?**

— **No te preocupes por tu imagen, yo me encargaré de limpiarla cuando proceda. Ahora lo más importante es Elise, ¿No es cierto? Mira, sé que lo que está sucediendo es grave, aunque apenas sepamos nada, y antes que tu futuro profesional y el mío, esta ella—**señaló hacia el jardín, donde Elise se divertía—**Todo lo demás es insignificante, y tú tienes el suficiente talento como para permitirte un pequeño desliz.**

—**No, no me lo puedo creer**—balbuceó negando repetidamente con la cabeza**—¿No puedo dedicarme a hacer mi vida apartada de todo? ¿No puedo irme a Lima con mis padres y estar allí lejos de toda esta locura?**

—**Ahora no Rachel. Deja que mi hermana averigüe más cosas, estoy seguro que con lo que vamos a hacer logrará saber quiénes están detrás de esta locura.**

** —¿Qué locura?**—se escuchó tras ellos y rápidamente se giraron para encontrarse con una Santana un tanto desconcertada.

**—¿No te han enseñado a no interrumpir las conversaciones?—**masculló Glen sin perder la calma, algo que Rachel ya ni siquiera sabía dónde tenía.

**—He venido a despedirme de mis hijos, ¿Algún problema con eso?**

** —Pues ve a despedirte de tus hijos**—replicó Glen con el gesto serio.

**—¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿Me vas a decir lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer?**

**—Hey, hey**—intervino Rachel viendo como la situación se tensaba entre ambos, algo que era habitual en ellos cada vez que coincidían juntos. La última vez que Glen y Santana se llevaron bien, fue precisamente el día que se conocieron en Los Ángeles. Desde entonces, su relación era un tira y afloja llena de indirectas maliciosas, sin que nadie supiese exactamente el motivo de las mismas. De hecho, ni siquiera ellos lo sabían. Simplemente no se aguantaban, y como tal se trataban.—**Dejad de discutir por favor.**

—**Dejaré de discutir cuando éste deje de tratarme como una imbécil**.—Replicó Santana esquivándolos para acceder al jardín.

—**Yo no te he tratado como una imbécil, eres tú quien lo hace. Constantemente…todo el día.**

**—¡Basta Glen!**—volvió a intervenir molesta**—¿Qué mierda te pasa?—**Recriminó tras ver como la latina accedía al jardín ignorándolo y ya se despedía de sus dos pequeños.

—**Rachel, solo quería que olvidase lo que ha oído y lo he conseguido. Ahora solo me odia un poco más, pero no te preguntará nada de lo que hablábamos.**

** —No me gusta que discutas con ella constantemente.**

** —Pues ya deberías estar acostumbrada**—sentenció tomando la bandeja con las tazas de encima de la mesa—**Voy llevando esto antes de que empiecen a desesperarse**.—Añadió segundos antes de dejarla a solas de nuevo en la cocina, esperando a que el café terminase de calentarse para poder servirlo. Aunque la soledad no duró demasiado. Solo el tiempo justo en el que Santana regresaba a ella tras haberse despedido de sus hijos.

**—¿Qué le pasa a ese? ¿Ha pasado algo?**—se interesó cuando Rachel había intentado esquivarla centrándose en preparar algunas galletas sobre un plato.—**La próxima vez que me insulte, le va caer una denuncia de las divertidas**—añadió con sarcasmo—**Se va a acordar de mi nombre durante toda su vida.**

** —Deja las denuncias e ignóralo. Ya sabes que es un bocazas. **

**—¿De qué hablabais? ¿Qué locura es esa?**

**—¿Qué locura va a ser?—**repitió sin alzar la mirada, sabiendo que si lo hacía le iba a costar un mundo mantener la calma que necesitaba.—**Está preocupado por los rumores que puedan surgir y esas cosas…**

** —Ya…pues tendrás que acostumbrarte a ellos, ¿No? Quiero decir, es lógico que si os habéis separado pues la gente hable de ti, y también lo van a hacer de Quinn. Sobre todo cuando empiecen a perseguirla y descubran que sale con otras chicas. No creo que le vaya a hacer mucha gracia verse en ese mundo con sus compañeras de trabajo.**

**—¿Qué?—**musitó Rachel alzando la mirada hacia ella, completamente confusa**—¿De qué hablas?**

** —Rachel, es lógico. O sea, Quinn me ha confesado que lo que ha pasado es que hay otras personas entre vosotras, y si lo habéis dejado supongo que tarde o temprano tendrá que salir con esas otras "personas"**—apuntilló sin dejar de mirarla.

**—¿Y…y qué tiene que ver eso con sus compañeras de trabajo?—**replicó Rachel fingiendo una naturalidad que era evidente que no tenía. Era mentira, por supuesto que sabía que tarde o temprano hablarían de Quinn y otras personas, porque ellas mismas así lo pactaron. Pero escuchar aquella sentencia de Santana le hizo sentir que realmente estaba sucediendo algo con su mujer y otra chica, logrando que la paranoia comenzara a sacudirla. Que la mentira que ella conocía se había convertido en verdad, o tal vez era fruto de aquel mal presagio que la acusaba.

—**Ella me dijo que conoció a alguien en España, imagino que lo sabrás, ¿No?**

** —En…en España**—balbuceó volviendo a bajar la mirada—**Eh, sí…claro. **

—**Supongo que será alguna relacionada con el mundo del arte. No me ha querido decir quién es, ¿Tú lo sabes? ¿O tampoco te lo ha dicho?**

—**Eh…Santana**—la interrumpió—**Lo que Quinn haga o deje de hacer dejó de ser asunto mío, pero como comprenderás…no me es agradable hablar de eso, y menos aun estando tan reciente y con Elise aquí. **

—**Ya, claro…lo siento**—se disculpó sin demasiada convicción—**No obstante, no entiendo a qué viene esa actitud. Tú misma dijiste que estabais bien, que lo habíais hablado y no había rencores. Además…supongo que no es solo culpa de Quinn, ¿No? Quiero decir, ella me dejó entrever que tú también…**

—**Yo nada**—volvió a interrumpirla completamente ofendida y molesta—**Santana, el día que tenga que deciros algo acerca de mis relaciones, lo haré. ¿Ok? Mientras tanto te pido que no intentes averiguar nada que no es. Solo te pido que respetes nuestra decisión como amiga que eres.**

** —Yo lo respeto, Rachel, pero entiende que soy una parte importante en vuestra ruptura. Sigo siendo vuestra abogada y si Quinn me pide que medie entre las dos, tengo que saber qué es lo que ha provocado esta ruptura.**

**—¿De qué hablas? Nosotras no necesitamos abogados, solo…solo nos hemos separado temporalmente y…¿Por qué te ríes? No es agradable que frivolices con algo tan serio.**

—**Por eso exactamente me rio**—masculló adueñándose del plato con las galletas**—Porque sois realmente patéticas **—sentenció dejando en completo silencio a Rachel, que no lograba reaccionar a aquella respuesta y mucho menos a la actitud altiva de la latina. –**Será mejor que le lleve esto a Spencer y a mi mujer, no van a tardar en reclamar comida**. **Y yo me tengo que regresar al bufete**.—Dijo antes de dejarla allí, plantada junto a la cafetera que ya burbujeaba e inundaba la cocina de un delicioso olor a café. Un delicioso olor que dejaba de ser apetitoso por culpa del revuelo en su estómago y el malestar que seguía apoderándose de ella.

No tardó demasiado en hacerse con la cafetera y regresar ella también al salón, dispuesta a serviles el café a quienes se quedaban allí con ella, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Cuando Glen ya se había marchado y Santana se acababa de despedir para continuar con su jornada laboral, fue Spencer quien tomó la palabra. Y lo hizo provocándole otra nueva sacudida a su pobre corazón.

—**Toma Rachel**—musitó entregándole unas llaves—**Son de mi apartamento. Le he escrito a Quinn para que pase a recogerlas y pueda quedarse en él—**añadió ante el silencio que inundó la estancia y las miradas de desaprobación de Brittany y Ashley.—**Está todo preparado para ella, pero si necesita algo más, dile que no tenga dudas en hacer lo que quiera. Es su casa.**

** —Gracias—**balbuceó sin tener que fingir malestar alguno. Rachel tomó aquellas llaves como si fueran veneno, como si estuviese firmando la separación de quien más necesitaba a su lado. Y Spencer pudo vislumbrarlo en su rostro.

—**Rachel, no te preocupes por nada**—musitó con sinceridad, haciéndole ver que hablaba con el corazón y aunque estuviese mintiendo, sus palabras tenían un significado concreto—**Estoy convencida de que todo se va a solucionar de la mejor manera posible.**

**—Ya, pero es difícil no…no venirse abajo**—susurró desviando la mirada hacia Ashley por pura inercia.—**Cuando luchas tanto por mantener tu familia unida y ves que constantemente te ponen a prueba, es complicado seguir siendo fuerte.**

—**Quinn te ama**—intervino Brittany con la inocencia que ella solo lograba guardar a través los años—**Sea lo que sea lo que os esté sucediendo, no va a cambiar ese hecho. Ella te ama, te necesita a su lado para seguir siendo quien es y lo sabes. Apuesto a que va a regresar a tu lado antes de lo que crees.**

—**Yo también lo creo**—susurró Spencer regalándole una mirada llena de complicidad.

**—Rach**—interrumpió Ashley con la voz temblorosa—**Sé que no tiene nada que ver con lo que hablamos pero…te importa, ¿Te importa enseñarme el piano que Quinn compró? Ese que queréis restaurar…**

**—¿El piano?—**repitió observando como Spencer también miraba a su mujer de manera confusa

—**Sí. Tengo un amigo en Los Ángeles que puede decirnos el valor concreto de ese piano. Le…le comenté que teníais uno de esas características y me pidió que le hiciera una foto para enseñárselo. Y como estamos a punto de regresar, no quisiera que se me olvide.**

**—¿De verdad estás pensando en eso ahora?—**replicó Spencer

**—Sí, lo siento…pero todo esto de la separación me pone mal, y no creo que Rachel necesite estar hablando continuamente de ello. **

** —Pero…**

** —No te preocupes Spencer**—intervino Rachel—**Si Ash quiere subir a ver el piano, que suba**—le sonrió más tranquila—**Está en el ático.**

** —¿Puedes acompañarme?**—cuestionó directa y Rachel volvía a sentirse confusa.

**—Eh…claro, vamos. **

** —Yo me quedo aquí—**dijo Spencer—**Me niego a subir tres pisos en mi estado.**

—**Y yo me quedo con ella**—añadió Brittany adueñándose de otro cupcake—**Me niego a dejar a solas a Spencer y sea capaz de comerse todo.**

** —Ok, quedaros aquí**—indicó Rachel tras invitar a Ashley a que siguiera sus pasos hacia las escaleras. Algo que Ashley hizo en silencio y cabizbaja. De hecho, se mantuvo así hasta que llegaron al ático y Rachel la obligó a hablar al cuestionarla directamente**.—¿Qué necesitas? ¿Solo una fotografía?**—preguntó acercándose al piano, tras permitir que la luz entrase por la ventana y pudiese ser visible perfectamente.

**—Eh…no. Lo cierto es que no necesito fotos del piano**—balbuceó Ashley cerrando la puerta tras ella.

**—¿Ah no? ¿Entonces? ¿Necesitas ver algo del…**

—**Rachel, te he mentido**—masculló interrumpiendo a la morena, que rápidamente la buscó con la mirada y se preparó para lo peor. Porque la había estado observando durante todo el almuerzo. Porque Ashley llevaba distante con ella desde que regresó de España, de hecho, fue la única que no se dirigió directamente a ella cuando supo que se había separado de Quinn. Porque en los casi 20 años que llevaba conociendo a aquella chica, nunca se mantuvo por más de 10 minutos en silencio. Porque era evidente que algo le sucedía y aquella petición de subir a ver el piano, no fue más que una absurda excusa.

**—No entiendo. ¿Me, me has mentido?**

—**No te he pedido que me muestres el piano para saber su valor, si te he pedido que me acompañes es porque necesito hablar contigo a solas, y dudo que Spencer o Brittany nos deje.**

** —¿Ocurre algo? ¿Te encuentras mal?**

—**Sí, sí que me encuentro mal. De hecho estoy echa una mierda**—confesó preocupando aún más a Rachel.

**—¿Tienes…tienes problemas con Spencer?**

—**No tienes por qué seguir fingiendo, Rachel**—musitó ignorando la pregunta—**Sé que lo sabes todo.**

** —¿Qué lo sé todo?—**repitió realmente confusa**—¿Qué se supone que se?**

** —Vamos Rachel, hace una semana estabais genial y de repente, todo se fastidia. Justamente cuando regresamos de España. Entiendo que no quieras preocupar a Spencer, pero no tienes por qué ocultarlo conmigo. Soy yo la que te tiene que pedir disculpas por lo que hice.**

** —Ash, yo…—**musitó desconcertada.

**—Rachel**—balbuceó interrumpiéndola, comenzando un ir y venir por la estancia sin un rumbo fijo, como si el caminar la ayudase a ordenar los pensamientos y poder expresarse con mayor claridad—**Te agradezco lo que haces por mí, cuando en realidad deberías estar odiándome. Yo, yo imagino que lo haces más por Spencer que por mí, porque es lógico que estés de su lado en esta situación. Pero yo necesito que me escuches. Cuando, cuando Spencer me dijo que os habíais separado no lo podía creer, y te juro que desde entonces no he parado de darle vueltas y la vergüenza no me deja casi dormir. Pero yo no puedo decirle algo así a Spencer, ¿Entiendes? Y no por mí, porque yo sé que no merezco absolutamente nada, pero decirle lo que sucedió sería provocarle dolor y en su estado…Rachel, yo te juro que si a mi hijo le sucede algo por mi culpa, yo me quito la vida. Y sé que no es algo para pensarlo así, porque solo fue una estupidez, de hecho, ni siquiera sabemos si ocurrió algo. Yo, yo solo sé que bebí demasiado, que Shane nos invitó a probar un licor asqueroso y que no podía andar. Es, es lo único que recuerdo de aquella noche, nada más. Quinn, Quinn no tuvo la culpa de nada**—Hizo una breve pausa mientras trataba de recuperar el aire, y le mantenía la mirada—**Ella solo quería hacer su trabajo, es más…se pasó toda la exposición hablando con los periodistas o lo que sean esos tipos, mientras yo no paraba de comer y de beber, porque no me gustan las exposiciones. Pero en el club del hotel todo fue distinto. Ella, ella no paraba de hablar de ti y de pronto todo lo que recuerdo son esos flashes, a Shane cantando a mi lado y despertar de esa manera. Yo, yo no puedo pedirte que me trates como si nada, porque supongo que para ti es un horror tener que soportarme ahora, pero te pido que lo hagas por Spencer. Yo te juro que en cuanto nazca el bebé, le contaré todo lo que sucedió, y ella sabrá lo que hacer. Si quiere dejarme, estará en su derecho…pero por ahora te pido que me sigas guardando ese secreto. Por ella, por el bebé. No soporto más la presión y saber que habéis tomado esa decisión, me está rompiendo. Todo fue una estupidez.—**Confusión, aturdimiento, desconcierto. Todos sinónimos entre sí y todos representando perfectamente la extraña mueca que se apoderaba de Rachel en aquel preciso instante. No sabía qué decir, porque no entendía lo que trataba de explicarle Ashley con la voz entrecortada y sin aguantarle la mirada por más de dos segundos seguidos. Todo lo que lograba retener eran palabras sueltas de aquel monologo que no la ayudaban en nada.—**Rachel, te juro que entre Quinn y yo no sucedió nada**.—Añadió y la morena sintió como algo se rompía en su interior—**Sé que es complicado de creer si amaneces desnuda junto a alguien, pero yo…yo tengo a Quinn como si fuera una hermana, jamás haría algo así y ella tampoco. Ella, ella te ama, Rachel. Solo fue una estúpida borrachera de Absenta.**

** —Absenta—**susurró casi sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, simplemente porque era lo último que había escuchado. Trataba de comprender qué diablos estaba sucediendo y por qué Ashley parecía hablarle de una supuesta infidelidad de Quinn con ella misma, pero su cerebro no era capaz de asimilar aquel golpeo de información confusa que recibía por parte de Ashley, mientras la veía lamentarse en su propio ático.

—**No me odies por favor**—añadió ella y Rachel reaccionó. Y lo hizo como nunca pensó que podía hacerlo ante una situación así.

**—No, no te odio**—masculló tratando de serenarse—**Todo, todo está bien.**

** —¿Todo está bien?**—repitió confusa y Rachel asintió. Debía hacerlo, sin duda. No tenía ni idea de qué trataba todo aquello, pero lo que sí sabía es que solo una persona se lo podría aclarar, y esa era Quinn. Cuestionar a Ashley sobre lo que estaba confesando, podría llevarla a incumplir ese pacto que había tratado con Spencer, podría llevarla a romper de algún modo todo aquel espectáculo en el que se había convertido su fingida separación, y eso era lo último que pretendía hacer.

—**Todo está bien**—concluyó tensando la mandíbula, conteniendo un repentino temblor de sus labios que la obligaba a tragar con dificultad.—**Lo que sucede entre Quinn y yo no, no tiene nada que ver con…con eso**—añadió sin saber muy bien cómo seguir tratándola, y Ashley dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro que a punto estuvo de camuflar la llamada de su mujer. Llamada que se producía desde la planta baja y que las incitaba a que regresaran para poder despedirse y no perder el vuelo que las llevaba de vuelta a Los Ángeles.

**—Gracias Rachel**—dejó escapar al tiempo que buscaba su abrazo—**Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo. Tu familia volverá a ser la misma de siempre**.—Sentenció cuando los brazos de la morena ya la cobijaban.

**—Eso espero**—susurró Rachel casi sin palabras—**Eso...espero.**

* * *

#3NCFic


	22. Art Monthly

Come undone by Robbie Williams

* * *

Los Ángeles, 9 años atrás.

—**No, no, no…no. Beth…¿Qué diablos haces?**

**—Quinn cálmate.**

**—¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¿La has visto?**

** —Claro que la veo, tengo ojos**—sonrió Rachel desde el sofá—**Y está preciosa.**

**—Gracias Rachel, tú sí que tienes buen gusto**—intervino Beth.

**—No, no…¿Te pones de su lado? ¿La estás viendo con ese vestido y unas Converse y te pones de su lado? ¡Es un baile de promoción! ¡Es candidata a reina de la promoción!—**exclamó desconcertada**—¿Acaso no te das cuenta? ¿Cómo vas a ir así?**

** —¡Mamá!**—se volvió hacia ella tras retocar su pelo en el espejo del salón**—Es mi baile de promoción, y voy como me quiero ir, ¿Ok? Si quiero ir en zapatillas voy en zapatillas, igual que si quiero ir con botas. ¿Desde cuando eres tan histérica?**

** —Desde que quiero que seas reina de la promoción.—**Sentenció manteniéndole la mirada—**Yo nunca lo fui, y quiero que tú lo consigas. ¿Es tan difícil de entender?**

** —Me importa un bledo esa corona—**masculló Beth—**Y a Andrew tampoco, así que no insistas. Yo voy a divertirte y da gracias porque he decidido ir a la fiesta, porque si dependiese de mí me quedaba aquí, o me iba al cine.**

** —¿Sabes quién tiene la culpa de todo esto? ¿Sabes quién es el culpable de que seas así? Tu padre, ese es el culpable.**

**—Lo sé**—sonrió divertida—**Él me regaló las Converse. Son bonitas, ¿Verdad?—**se burló ante el gesto serio de su madre y la sonrisa pícara de Rachel, que utilizaba el respaldo del sofá para ocultarse y no ser vista por Quinn**.—Anda mira…ahí está mi cita—**añadió segundos después de escuchar el timbre de la puerta y acudía a abrirla.

**—Oh dios**—se lamentó de nuevo Quinn tras descubrir al chico que aquella noche acompañaría a su hija al baile de promoción. Un chico al que ya conocía y que aquel día acudía vestido con un elegante esmoquin y algo a juego con su hija. Y no, no era un ramillete del color de su vestido, sino un par de zapatillas de la misma marca que las que lucía Beth. Un par de zapatillas que acabaron con toda la ilusión de Quinn.

**—Vamos Quinn, hazles una foto. Shelby dijo que quería verlos juntos y es una tradición**.—Fue Rachel quien sacó de su mutismo a Quinn tras ver como los chicos se saludaban y ya estaban a punto de abandonar el hogar.

**—Shelby me va a odiar cuando vea como va vestida**—masculló la rubia.

**—No seas exagerada**—respondió la morena—**A ver chicos, tenéis que colocaros para la foto tradicional.**

**—¿Foto? No, no quiero fotos.**

** —Le prometimos a Shelby que se la enviaríamos. Si no es capaz de venir desde Chicago y hacértela ella misma.**—Intervino de nuevo la rubia.

** —Oh dios, ¿Por qué eres tan intensa?**—volvió a replicarle con desgana.

**—Basta, no tengo más ganas de discutir**—sentenció Quinn entregándole la pequeña cámara a Rachel—**Ocúpate tú, yo ya no doy para más.**

**—Quejica**—se burló Beth, pero Quinn ni siquiera le prestó atención. Lanzó una última mirada a su hija y se dirigió hacia el sofá, donde optó por acomodarse y olvidarse de todo. Mientras Rachel tomaba la iniciativa y lograba convencer a la adolescente para que permitiese que le hiciera aquella fotografía antes de marcharse. Y eso hizo. Beth tomó a su cita de aquella noche de la mano y posó con una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo para la cámara, y minutos después se despedía de ellas como siempre solía hacerlo.

**—¡No me esperéis despierta!**—exclamó desde la puerta.

—**Si te pasas de hora, yo misma iré a sacarte de ese baile—**replicó Quinn desde el sofá, sin ni siquiera mirarla—**Y te juro que lo haré de la manera más vergonzosa e indeseable que puedas pensar. **

**—Yo también te quiero**—replicó su hija sin tomar en serio la reprimenda de la rubia. Y eso fue lo último que dijo antes de dejarlas a solas.

Rachel, aún con la cámara entre sus manos y sin dejar de sonreír, no dudó en acortar distancias y sorprender a Quinn, tomando asiento junto a ella y dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas.

—**No seas tan injusta con ella, es joven—**susurró con dulzura.

—**Acaba de cumplir 15 años, es su primer baile de promoción y va en zapatillas de deporte. ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta?**

**—Quinn, Beth no es como tú. Ninguna adolescente ahora es como lo éramos nosotras. **

** —Un baile de promoción siempre es igual, da igual que sea la época. Las chicas tienen que ir con vestidos y ramilletes, y los chicos de esmoquin. No pasa nada por ir así una vez al año. **

**—Lleva vestido y ramillete.**

**—Y zapatillas de deporte. ¿Sabes qué? Cuando sea mayor y vea las fotografías, vendrá a mí a recriminarme por haberle permitido ir así. Será entonces cuando se de cuenta de que desaprovechó una de las noches más especiales de la adolescencia.**

**—¿Tú te arrepientes de tu baile de promoción?**—cuestionó mientras se entretenía en juguetear con los botones de la blusa de Quinn—¿**Le echas algo en cara a tu madre de aquella noche?**

**—Pues sí**—musitó con algo de orgullo.—**Tuve que ir con quien no quería porque si le llego a decir a mi madre que quería ir contigo, me habría echado de casa.**

** —Llevabas un ramillete prácticamente elegido por mí. Eso es algo.**

** —Lo es si lo hubiese sabido en su momento. Habría dejado a Finn y a mi madre plantados—**sonrió divertida.

—**Mmm. ¿Qué harias si Beth te dijese que quiere ir con una chica?**

**—¿Qué voy a hacer? Nada, siempre y cuando no vaya con esas horribles zapatillas. Dios**—volvió a lamentarse—**Soy su madre y ni siquiera me escucha. Va a ser peor que yo cuando crezca.**

** —Quinn**—susurró pero el silencio se prolongó después de ello y Rachel no volvió a hablar.

**—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?**

** —No, nada…**

**—¿Nada? ¿Qué pasa, Rachel? ¿En qué piensas?—**cuestionó acariciándole el pelo.

**—No sé si es el momento adecuado para decirte lo que pienso. Es probable que eches del sofá**—sonrió nerviosa.

**—¿De qué hablas, Rachel? No me hagas eso, sabes que odio cuando insinúas algo y no lo dices. No me gusta que me dejes intrigada.**

**—¿Prometes no llevarte las manos a la cabeza?**

** —Me estás poniendo nerviosa, Rachel. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ha hecho algo Beth?**

**—No, no tiene nada que ver con Beth**—se reincorporó tomando asiento a su lado—**Bueno, tal vez sí tenga algo que ver con ella, pero no es que haya hecho algo. Es, es algo mío. Es algo que llevo pensando varios meses y que ya, ya…**—tragó saliva mirándola de soslayo—**Ya no sé si voy a poder guardar más.**

** —Ok, ahora sí estoy realmente asustada**—masculló la rubia girándose hacia ella**—¿Qué pasa, Rachel?**

** —Pues que te quiero**—la miró tras morderse los labios—**Y que adoro ver cómo eres con Beth y cada día que pasa deseo más poder compartir ese sentimiento contigo. Me encanta verte como madre, Quinn. Adoro ver como miras a Beth a pesar de todas las discusiones que tenéis. Eres perfecta como madre, y yo quiero aprender contigo.**

** —¿Qué?—**susurró casi sin voz.

**—Quiero…quiero ser mamá, Quinn. Me encantaría formar una familia contigo y creo, creo que ya estoy preparada para ello. **

**—Oh dios, Rachel**—balbuceó completamente sorprendida**.—¿Eres consciente de lo que estás diciendo?**

** —Por supuesto que lo soy, y no puedo estar más dispuesta de lo que ya lo estoy. Pero necesito sabe lo que piensas. Necesito saber si estás dispuesta a alcanzar esa cima conmigo**.—Alargó un silencio vagando por sus ojos—¿**Quieres…quieres volver a ser mamá?**

** —¿Contigo?—**musitó con un hilo de voz.

**—Conmigo**—respondió Rachel y Quinn no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa repleta de felicidad.

Veintiuno

Art Monthly

**—¿Te vas a España de viaje y ni siquiera me llamas?**

** —Cielo, lo siento…Llevo una semana horrible en el trabajo, y sé que no es excusa, pero a te juro que está siendo más complicada de lo que pensaba.**

** —Ya, ya…Mucho trabajo, pero tú siempre me echas en cara que nunca te llamo y mira, hoy soy yo quien tiene que hacerlo porque tú has decidido desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. **

** —Lo siento, lo siento de veras. Dios, Beth, ¿Me has llamado solo para recriminarme eso?**

**—Mmm, no, claro que no**—se dio por vencida tras el último intento por sacar de quicio a su madre—**Te he llamado porque me apetecía hablar contigo y para comentarte algo. ¿Estás ocupada ahora?**

** —Pues no, la verdad es que no. Estoy entrando en casa.**

No. No era un mal momento para tener una charla relajada con su hija, a la que hacía ya bastante tiempo que no veía. Solo el pequeño matiz de recibir esa llamada justo cuando accedía a su hogar por el jardín trasero, como pura rutina para que los vecinos le perdiesen la pista por algunos días al menos, hizo que dudara en aceptarla. Había vuelto a dejar el coche a unos doscientos metros de su hogar y caminaba cabizbaja, con paso rápido y procurando no llamar la atención de nadie mientras entraba. Siguiendo a rajatabla aquel estúpido show en el que se veían envueltas. El sonido de su móvil alertó su estado y la obligó a traspasar el umbral de su casa con la mayor rapidez posible. Solo Skimbles le dio la bienvenida en la cocina, y la mesa perfectamente preparada para la cena, junto al irresistible olor de la comida.

—**Ok, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué es eso de que estás con mucho trabajo y complicado?**

** —Estamos faltos de personal y todo recae sobre mí. Y ya sabes que soy muy exigente. **

** —No hace falta que lo jures. **

** —No me repliques. Gracias a mi exigencia voy a lograr que una espectacular exposición de grabados de Picasso permanezca en la galería durante mucho tiempo**.

**—¿De veras? ¡Wow!. Me alegro mucho.**

**—Gracias cielo**—respondió sonriente mientras tomaba asiento en una de las banquetas, lanzando una mirada hacia el interior del salón que guardaba en silencio**—¿Y tú qué tal?**

** —Bien, todo bien. Con mucho trabajo también.**

** —Eso significa que voy a tardar mucho tiempo en verte, ¿No es cierto?**

** —Pues…En otra ocasión, sí. Pero resulta que te estoy llamando por algo que curiosamente tiene que ver con vernos.**

** —¿Ah sí?—**musitó Quinn**—Espera un segundo, hija. ¿¡Rachel!? ¡Estoy en casa!—**exclamó regresando la mirada hacia el salón, tratando de averiguar donde se encontraba ella y Elise.

—**Joder mamá, me has dejado sorda**—se quejó Beth tras el auricular.

**—Lo siento, es que he llegado y no parece que haya nadie, solo Skimbles…Aunque la cena parece que está preparada. –**Añadió lanzando una mirada hacia el horno.

—**Mamá, no tengo todo el día para hablar. Te recuerdo que estoy trabajando ahora mismo.**

** —Oh, cierto…Ok, dime, ¿Qué es lo que me querías decir?**—Cuestionó volviendo a centrarse en la llamada, aunque a lo lejos ya había oído la voz de Elise respondiendo a su llamada, probablemente procedente del ático.

—**Pues, solo quería comentarte que es probable que el fin de semana esté en Nueva York. Hay, hay una feria de libros en Harlem y nos han invitado. Mi jefe quiere que vaya yo para que me familiarice con ese mundo. **

** —Bien, pues genial…Tengo muchas ganas de verte. **

**—Lo sé, yo también mamá.—**Respondió Beth justo cuando un torbellino invadía la cocina y reclamaba la atención de su madre**—¿Es Elise?—**añadió y Quinn no tardó en entregarle el teléfono a la pequeña.

**—¡Hola Beth!**—exclamó aceptando el teléfono y Quinn dejó de escuchar la voz de su hija mayor. Y la de Elise.

No supo lo que hablaban las dos hermanas, solo el pequeño monologo de Elise explicándole con una rapidez inaudita y casi sin respiración, como habían sido sus últimos días y que las clases de danza estaban a punto de comenzar, además de confesarle que Skimbles no dejaba de perderse por el jardín. Pero solo eso. Quinn no escuchó nada más de su hija pequeña porque su mirada se posó en Rachel, que entraba en la cocina varios segundos después de que lo hiciera Elise.

Se dirigió al horno, donde lentamente terminaba de hacerse una deliciosa pizza y tras ello, se limitó a sacar algo de beber y preparar los vasos sobre la mesa. Todo ello en absoluto silencio. Todo ello sin mirar una sola vez a su mujer a los ojos, ni prestarle la más mínima atención. Algo que evidentemente llamó la atención de Quinn.

**—¿Dónde estabais?—**cuestionó tomando la decisión de ser ella quien se acercara y la saludase como siempre solía hacerlo; con un beso en los labios que Elise describió perfectamente a su hermana a través del teléfono.

**—En el ático**—respondió**—¿Vas a querer pizza?**

**—Claro, huele de maravilla**—musitó aún sin querer cuestionarla por su actitud—¿**Qué hacíais en el ático? **

** —Ordenar cosas—**respondió desganada**—¿Qué tal Beth?**

**—Eh…Pues por lo que me estaba contando, bien. Me ha dicho algo de que es probable que venga el fin de semana, así que…**

** —¿Aquí?—**interrumpió Rachel.

—**Supongo que sí. Es algo de trabajo, pero imagino que vendrá aquí, como siempre. ¿Por? ¿Te molesta?**

**—No, claro que no. Como me va a molestar**—recriminó ofendida mientras la esquivaba se centraba su atención en el frigorífico.—**Solo que mis padres también van a estar, y ya sabes lo que tenemos que hacer. **

** —Oh dios**—susurró—**No lo recordaba. Si están aquí todos, tendrán que saberlo sí o sí. No sé si voy a poder fingir. Será un horror.**

** —Será para ti**—murmuró de manera casi imperceptible, pero Quinn si pudo oírlo.

**—¿Qué has dicho?.**

** —Mamá, dice Beth que necesita hablar contigo**—Fue Elise quien interrumpió aquel lance de la conversación con Rachel, y la obligó a recuperar la llamada con Beth, mientras la pequeña tomaba asiento en una de las sillas y empezaba a reclamar su trozo de pizza.

—**Dime Beth**.—Habló sin perder de vista a Rachel, que seguía ignorándola en todo momento.

**—Ok, me encanta hablar con Elise, pero ¿Qué parte del estoy trabajando no has entendido?**—le recriminó.

**—Lo siento Beth, pero estaba entusiasmada por hablar contigo—**respondió**—¿Qué era lo que me tenías que decir? ¿Qué vienes?**

** —Sí. Estaré ahí durante el fin de semana.**

** —Ok, perfecto. Me apetece mucho verte y hay cosas de las que tenemos que hablar. Ya sabes que aquí tienes tu casa.**

—**Ya, ya sé que tengo mi casa, el problema es que no voy sola, mamá. Voy acompañada por…por una compañera y es mejor que nos quedemos en algún hotel.**

** —¿Una compañera? ¿Qué problema hay? Tenemos habitaciones suficientes, incluso puede dormir en tu habitación. Es absurdo que gastéis dinero teniéndonos a nosotras aquí.**

** —Eh…no, no es eso mamá. La editorial nos paga el alojamiento**.

**—¿Con quién vienes?—**se interesó tras ver como buscaba excusas.

—**Con Jennifer, mamá. Voy con Jennifer. Y ya sé lo que estás pensando, pero no tiene nada que ver. Vamos porque trabajamos juntas y así lo ha decidido mi jefe. Y sé que si le digo que vamos a dormir ahí, se sentirá extraña y la pondré en un compromiso.**

** —Cielo, me da igual que vengas con Jennifer o con Chris Evans, yo solo quiero verte. Si decides que es mejor estar en hotel, no seré yo quien te lo prohíba. Pero al menos resérvame alguna noche para cenar o para comer, no sé…**

—**Tranquila, te voy a ver probablemente todos los días. Además se lo he prometido a Elise, ¿No me has escuchado?**

—**Pues…pues no, estaba hablando con Rachel—**se excusó lanzando de nuevo la mirada hacia su mujer, que ya se disponía a sacar la pizza del horno cometiendo un pequeño pero doloroso fallo que a punto estuvo de hacerla lanzar la bandeja al suelo.

**—¡Aww!**—se quejó rápidamente, colocando la misma sobre la encimera sacudiendo su mano con energía.

**—¿Estás bien?—**cuestionó Quinn viendo como era evidente que se había quemado, y Beth se perdió en la conversación.

**—Lo estoy**—respondió malhumorada, volviendo a la pizza.

**—¿Pasa algo, mamá?—**cuestionó Beth.

**—Eh…no, no nada. Rachel está sirviendo ya la cena.**

—**Ok, pues entonces va siendo hora de que me despida. Yo tengo que seguir trabajando. Te escribo cuando esté allí, ¿Ok?**

** —Eh…ok, sí, escríbeme**—respondió por inercia, sin perder de vista los movimientos que Rachel seguía haciendo con su mano.—**Te quiero cielo.**

**—Y yo a ti. Dale un beso a Rachel de mi parte.**

—**Lo haré. Cuídate**—susurró justo cuando escuchaba el adiós de su hija y finalizaba la conversación sin dejar de mirar a Rachel**—¿Estás bien? **

—**Te he dicho que sí**—respondió sin perder la seriedad.

**—Mamá, ¿Te has quemado?**—preguntó la pequeña observando como ya colocaba un trozo de pizza sobre su plato.

**—Sí, me he quemado, pero estoy bien, ¿Ok? Por eso no te puedes acercar al horno, ¿Ok?**

** —Ok. ¿Puedo comer ya?**

—**Deja que se enfríe un poco, te vas a quemar si no lo haces**—le aconsejó ignorando en todo momento a Quinn, que veía como su presencia parecía no ser deseada por su mujer—**Voy al baño, sírvete si quieres, ahora vuelvo**—le indicó mirándola a los ojos por primera vez. Y esa mirada la paralizó por completo.

El brillo en sus ojos denotaba algo que solo ocurría cuando la rabia se apoderaba de ella y la impotencia la hacía llorar a escondidas. Algo a lo que Rachel se había habituado y que Quinn odiaba profundamente.

Algo le sucedía y a tenor por la desafiante mirada y por como la estaba tratando, ella había sido la culpable.

**—No te muevas de ahí, ¿Ok?**—le dijo a Elise, que soplando con todas su fuerzas trataba de enfriar el trozo de pizza.—**Y no te la comas toda. Déjame algo. Voy a…voy a dejar el bolso en el salón**—añadió tratando de evitar que su hija fuese consciente de aquella tensión que parecía existir entre sus madres. Evidentemente, sus pasos no solo se quedaron en el salón, sino que también se dirigieron hacia el cuarto de baño, donde Rachel se había adentrado segundos antes**.—¿Rachel?**—susurró abriendo la puerta con lentitud**—¿Estás bien?**

—**Déjame Quinn y vete a cenar. Ya voy yo**—respondió mientras hundía su mano bajo el agua que caía del grifo.

**—¿Te has quemado, verdad?—**se interesó ignorando la malhumorada respuesta y no tardó en acercarse a ella**—¿Te duele mucho?**

** —He dicho que estoy bien, ¿Puedes dejarme sola?**—replicó sin mirarla.

—**Deja que te mire**—insistió—**Si es profunda deberías ponerte la pomada que tenemos en el botiq…**

**—¡Déjame en paz, Quinn!—**exclamó apartando con energía el intento de la rubia por tomar su mano—**Vete a cenar, no quiero que Elise esté sola. **

**—¿Qué diablos te pasa?**—cuestionó perdiendo la paciencia**—¿Por qué me tratas así, Rachel? ¿Qué he hecho ésta vez?**

** —Muy bueno**—musitó con sarcasmo— **¿Me lo preguntas a mí?**

**—¿De qué hablas? No entiendo nada, ¿Qué se supone que he hecho?**

**—¿Quieres que cenemos en paz o prefieres que me vaya a dormir ya?**—escupió desafiante, lanzándole una mirada que Quinn no atinó a comprender hasta que Rachel no volvió a hablar—**Spencer ha dejado las llaves de su apartamento. Puedes quedarte en su casa de verdad, y así no solo con su mujer**.—Añadió al tiempo que cerraba el grifo y se apartaba de ella dispuesta a abandonar el baño y regresar a la cocina. Y a pesar del bloqueo inicial que sufrió Quinn tratando de descifrar aquella respuesta, tuvo la suficiente habilidad como para seguir sus pasos y detenerla antes de que Elise pudiese presenciar la escena.

**—¿Qué sabes, Rachel?**—cuestionó casi dándose por vencida, tirando del brazo de la morena para que no tuviese opción y le respondiese**.—¿De qué…de qué estás hablando?**

**—¿Sigues preguntándomelo?**—respondió sin poder evitar con el brillo de los ojos se acumulaba en el lacrimal y presagiaban las lágrimas**.—¿De verdad tienes la desfachatez de preguntarme?**

—**Rachel, no tengo ni idea de lo que te han podido contar, pero…**

** —Vamos a cenar**—la interrumpió—**Elise lleva todo el día esperando a que llegaras para cenar esa maldita pizza y eso es lo que vamos a hacer. Ya hablaremos tú y yo cuando ella duerma. **

**—Rachel por favor**

** —Te he dicho que vamos a cenar, o al menos yo lo voy a hacer con Elise. Si no quieres no vengas, pero déjame en paz. No es el momento**—espetó con fuerza, con una rabia que volvía a bloquear a Quinn mientras la observaba adentrándose en la cocina.

Y eso hizo con el corazón encogido. Quinn tomó aire y sabiendo que se enfrentaba a una de las situaciones más complicadas de su vida, siguió los pasos de su mujer y tomó asiento frente a ella, dispuesta a cenar tal y como se lo había pedido. Aunque lo cierto es que las ganas se habían esfumado, llegando incluso a sentir como el estómago se le revolvía.

No hubo palabras entre ellas, de hecho ni siquiera hubo miradas. Quinn la buscaba continuamente, pero Rachel había optado por centrar toda su atención en Elise y atender el incesante discurso acerca de lo que iba a hacer el día siguiente, cuando llegasen por fin las ansiadas clases de ballet.

Apenas pudo tomar un trozo de su porción de pizza. Su cuerpo estaba lleno, y no de comida precisamente. Eran dudas, excusas absurdas que planteaba para poder explicarle lo que le había sucedido. Absurdas porque estaba completamente convencida de que no le iban a servir de nada. Le había mentido, y no se refería al haber amanecido desnuda con Ashley y Shane, sino que iba más allá. La mentira que más le dolía era el haberle fallado, el no haber sido capaz de afrontar la situación desde el primer día y acatar las consecuencias de sus actos, aunque estuviesen manejados por el alcohol.

Cinco días había tenido para sentarse frente a ella y explicarle lo que había sucedido. Cinco días para hacer algo que ella quería hacer, pero que no hizo por no acabar con las relaciones de Shane y Ashley, y por supuesto porque era una cobarde. Además del lío en el que se hallaban envueltas por culpa de la estúpida organización que vigilaba y perseguía a su familia. Cinco días de caos que acaban con ella allí, buscando un resquicio de benevolencia en la mirada de Rachel, y tratando de sobrellevar como mejor podía lo que estaba a punto de sucederle.

El sonido del timbre de la puerta rompió aquella extraña tensión, o al menos provocó que por fín Rachel le dirigiese algunas palabras.

**—¿Esperas a alguien?—**Cuestionó la rubia extrañada. —¿**Quién puede ser ahora?**

** —No soy adivina**—respondió con sarcasmo.

**—Ok, ya voy yo**—musitó Quinn a punto de levantarse.

**—¿Para qué?**—la detuvo interrumpiéndola**—¿Para que sepan que estás aquí?—**añadió regalándole una desafiante mirada mientras tomaba la decisión de ser ella quien atendía a quien quiera que estuviese llamando a aquella hora, no sin antes asegurarse de cerrar la puerta que clausuraba por completo la cocina. Quinn volvió a tomar asiento obediente, regalándole una extraña sonrisa de tranquilidad a su hija, que evidentemente ya era consciente de la discusión entre sus madres.

**—¿Qué quería?—**Rachel no tardó en abrir la puerta a medias tras ver por la mirilla como un mensajero esperaba impaciente a ser recibido.

**—Hola. Eh…¿La señora Quinn Fabray vive aquí?—**cuestionó y la alerta en Rachel saltó rápidamente. Unos segundos de dudas y toda la templanza que había aprendido a demostrar en sus clases de interpretación.

—**Pues no. Ella vivía aquí, pero ya no ¿Por?**

**—Oh, vaya…Tengo un paquete para ella**.—Musitó mostrándole el sobre en cuestión.

**—Pues no, no está. Pero si es importante puede dejarlo aquí y yo le aviso para que venga a recogerlo.**

**—Ok. No tengo indicaciones que me lo prohíban, así que si puede firmar usted aquí como que lo ha recibido, se lo dejo y todo perfecto.**

**—Claro, firmaré**—musitó segundos antes de plasmar su firma en el dispositivo electrónico que el chico le ofrecía.

—**Muchas gracias, aquí tiene. Que tenga buena noche**—añadió a modo de despedida segundos después de entregarle el sobre y abandonar el porche de la casa. Un porche que Rachel se apresuró en observar para asegurarse de si había alguien más pendiente de aquella pequeña prueba. Porque desde que Spencer les explicó la situación que vivían, todas las rutinas de su vida diaria se habían convertido en pruebas a superar. Lo había hecho aquella mañana al dejar caer sutilmente a la mujer que le vendía la fruta, indicándole que ya no compraría tanta porque eran menos en casa. Y también lo hizo en su gimnasio, al que hacía más de un mes que no iba pero el cual no tuvo inconveniente en visitar para reducir la matricula compartida con su mujer, por una sola para ella.

En apenas tres días, mucha gente que aparecían en su vida diaria ya intuían que algo sucedía en su matrimonio, o que habían sido oficialmente confundidas para la ocasión. Y esa gente no tardaría en expandir el rumor a otros, tal y como Spencer había pedido.

Rachel leyó el remitente del sobre e ignoró el contenido, no era la primera vez que Quinn recibía algún tipo de revista de arte, y todo hacía indicar que era una más de tantas. Regresó a la cocina donde no dudó en dejárselo caer a Quinn, literalmente. Ni siquiera se lo ofreció, simplemente lo deslizó sobre la mesa hasta que llegó a ella y regresó a su asiento, dispuesta a seguir disfrutando de la extraña y difícil cena que estaban teniendo.

Quinn volvía a mirarla, volvía a dejar un suspiro de resignación y centraba la mirada en el remitente de aquel paquete. Un remitente en el que no quería pensar precisamente, y mucho menos en aquella noche.

**Aria Lennon. **

**Art Monthly  
28 Charing Cross Road  
London WC2H 0DB  
United Kingdom**

* * *

#3NCFic


	23. Promesas

Quien sea capaz de comprender éste capitulo, habrá comprendido toda la historia (Incluidos NC Y 2NC). Porque no todo es todo lo que parece, ni parece lo que es.

* * *

Be my forever, Christina Perry feat Ed Sheeran

Veintidós

Promesas

Siempre terminaban igual. Cada discusión que había mantenido con Quinn durante todos aquellos años de convivencia acababa de la misma forma; Una tumbada en el sofá, mirando la tele sin ver nada y la otra encerrada en su habitación, gritándole en silencio a la almohada. También tenían algo más en común más allá de como solían distribuirse; La desesperación por reconciliarse. Quien se mantenía en el sofá tratando de distraerse con la televisión, masticaba el orgullo lentamente, tratando de deshacerse de él para poder acudir en busca de la otra. Y la otra en la habitación, suplicaba con todo su corazón que la puerta se abriese y el abrazo llegase a ella con la mejor y más cálida de las reconciliaciones. Pero eso no estaba sucediendo en aquel instante.

Quinn no miraba la televisión en el sofá, simplemente se limitaba a encontrar el valor y la capacidad de poder convencer a Rachel de algo de lo que ni siquiera ella estaba convencida. Y Rachel, por su lado, permanecía en la habitación tumbada en la cama, aferrándose a la almohada y preguntándose por qué no quería que sucediese lo que siempre solía suceder. Preguntándose por qué no deseaba ver a Quinn junto a ella en aquel instante. Evidentemente tenía una explicación lógica; No soportaba la idea de creer que le hubiese estado ocultando lo que hizo durante todo aquel tiempo. Porque cinco días eran muchos días. Cinco días eran 120 horas, con sus correspondientes 7200 minutos. Cinco días viéndose a todas horas, y su mujer no había tenido el valor de confesárselo.

Eso era lo que más le dolía. Y eso era lo que Quinn estaba dispuesta a hacer en aquel preciso instante, tras haber tomado la decisión de afrontar la situación más difícil que recordaba, o al menos una de ellas. No podía permanecer más tiempo sin saber qué iba a suceder entre ellas.

Rachel emitió el último de sus insultos a la almohada cuando la puerta se abría y la alerta llegaba a su cuerpo. No iba a ceder, no quería ceder. Se mantuvo firme en la cama dando la espalda en todo momento a Quinn, que ya merodeaba por la habitación y ordenaba sus pensamientos.

—**Rachel, Ok, entiendo que es complicado de creer. Entiendo que tienes que estar dolida y que me odias, por supuesto que lo entiendo. Pero yo necesito que me des el beneficio de la duda, necesito que me dejes mostrarte la verdad.**

Lo intentó, pero no pudo guardar silencio y de nuevo, al igual que habían estado haciendo después de acabar la cena y asegurarse de que Elise ya dormía, la emprendía contra ella.

**—¿No has tenido suficiente con las dos horas que hemos estado discutiendo?**—le replicó sin mirarla siquiera**—¿Aún tienes ganas de más?**

—**No, claro que no quiero seguir discutiendo, Rachel. Pero no puedo quedarme sentada como si nada, sabiendo que piensas que hice eso. Sabiendo que me odias.**

** —¿Acaso no lo hiciste? ¿Cómo se supone que debo sentirme?**

**—Rachel por favor**—musitó arrepentida**—No pasó nada, no sucedió nada entre Ash, Shane y yo. No, no puedo demostrártelo, pero estoy segura de poder hacerlo.**

** —¿Y si lo haces qué? ¿Qué pasa si resulta que sí, que te metiste en la cama con ella y…? Oh dios, ¿Por qué me has hecho esto? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? **

**—¡Yo quería hacerlo!—**respondió fuera de sí, tanto que Rachel no tardó en amenazarla con la mirada—**Yo quería hacerlo**—repitió tratando de bajar el volumen de su voz—**Yo quería decírtelo, pero no me dejaron. Shane me hizo prometer que no lo haría porque pondríamos en juego su matrimonio con Carmen.**

** —¡Ah! Claro, ¡Bien, Quinn!, ¡Bravo! Prefieres proteger el matrimonio de Shane antes que el tuyo, perfecto. Me parece perfecto.**

** —No, no es eso. Rachel mi amor, yo quería contártelo pero cuando llegué todo era una locura, y ni siquiera sucedió nada.**

** —¿Lo sabes? Porque me acabas de repetir hasta la saciedad que estaba borracha y no recordabas nada. **

**—No recuerdo absolutamente nada, pero sé que no hice nada. Y te lo voy a demostrar.**

** —Mírate**—masculló volviendo a darle la espalda—**Ni siquiera te crees a ti misma. ¿Por qué debería creerte yo? ¿Sabes? Lo habría hecho sin dudas si me lo hubieses confesado cuando llegaste. Te habría creído sin pensarlo, Quinn. Pero ahora, después de saber que lo has tenido callado no estoy tan segura de creerte.**

** —No te pido que lo hagas—**replicó desconcertándola por completo.

**—¿Qué?**—la miró**—¿No te importa que no te crea?**

**—Claro que me importa**—respondió sin perder la compostura frente a la cama—**Pero como bien dices, yo misma me he buscado el que dudes de mí. Solo te pido que me permitas demostrarte que no estoy equivocada. Solo, solo necesito que me des la opción de poder demostrarte que no te he fallado en eso. Aunque no aceptes mi perdón por haberlo ocultado. Soy, soy consciente de que te he mentido y nada me duele más que eso, te lo aseguro. Pero te juro que jamás pretendía hacerte daño, y te aseguro que mi intención era la de contártelo. **

—**Ya…claro.**

** —Rachel tenía miedo, ¿Entiendes? **

**—¿Por qué? ¿Ahora soy un ogro? ¿Ahora resulta que no podemos hablar como personas adultas? ¿Tan poca confianza tienes en mí que piensas que ni siquiera te iba a escuchar?**

—**Tenía miedo por Spencer, por el bebé**—respondió conteniendo las lágrimas y Rachel enmudeció—**Ashley no paraba de vomitar de lo mal que se sentía.**

**—O tal vez porque bebió más Absenta que agua lleva el Rio Hudson, ¿No crees?**—recriminó con sarcasmo.

—**No era solo eso, Rach. Estaba angustiada porque piensa que si Spencer se entera puede pasarlo mal, y el bebé está a punto de nacer y no quiere hacerle algo así. Ella, ella me dijo que se lo confesaría cuando todo estuviese más en calma. Cuando el bebé hubiera nacido y todo estuviera bien. Y Shane está separada de Carmen, y tenía miedo de que todo se terminase para siempre si se enteraba de algo así.**

** —Me importa un bledo que Shane no pare de fastidiarla continuamente con Carmen, además…¿No se supone que ella es la que te afirma que no sucedió nada? ¿Por qué no la iba a creer su propia esposa?**

** —Por el mismo motivo por el que tú no me crees a mí**—sentenció—**No importa cuánto quieras a una persona, es difícil aceptar algo así y lo entiendo. Ya te he dicho que no pretendo que lo hagas ahora. Solo, solo quiero que me permitas darte la oportunidad de demostrarte que no fue así. Solo eso. Nada más.**

—**Muy bien. Quieres que te dé el beneficio de la duda, perfecto. Lo tendrás, pero…¿Qué se supone que debo hacer mientras logras averiguarlo? ¿Hacer como si nada pasase? ¿Ignorarlo?**

** —Eso queda en tus manos—**murmuró tensando la mandíbula—**Yo estoy dispuesta a aceptar cualquier decisión que tomes.**

** —¿Pretendes que tome ahora esa decisión?—**replicó levantándose de la cama—**Te aseguro que no saldrías beneficiada. Estoy muy decepcionada contigo, Quinn.**

** —Rachel, no sé qué hacer ahora mismo**—se enfrentó a ella—**Me siento mal, me siento como una jodida mierda y sé que lo tengo merecido. Pero no sé qué hacer. No sé si quieres que me vuelva al sofá, o si quieres que me vaya de ésta casa. Yo, yo estoy dispuesta a irme si me lo pides, siempre y cuando pueda volver a ver a mi hija. Si necesitas espacio, tiempo o lo que sea para pensar, perfecto, lo tendrás, pero no me apartes por completo, por favor.**

Rachel negó para sí misma completamente incrédula por la situación. Y de nuevo la rabia volvía a apoderarse de ella sin remordimientos. ¿Cómo había llegado a ese estado? Hacía escasas 24 horas que estaban allí, en su cama, regalándose besos y haciendo el amor como hacía tiempo que no lo hacían, y de pronto se encontraba en la terrible tesitura de no saber si quería que siguiese viviendo bajo su mismo techo.

Qué estupidez, pensó. Le sobraba con percibir el olor de su mujer para saber que no quería que se alejase de ella nunca, y a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba, algo en su interior también se lo recordaba constantemente. Tal vez la misma sensación que 24 horas antes le hacía tener un mal presagio y creer que aquellos besos que se regalaban, iban a ser los últimos.

—**Rachel, por favor**—susurró la rubia desesperada por el mutismo que guardaba frente a ella.

**—Quinn, necesito…necesito pensarlo con tranquilidad. Ahora mismo aunque no lo demuestre estoy bastante enfadada y sé que cualquier decisión que tome, será errónea. **

**—Lo entiendo y lo acepto. ¿Quieres que me marche? Puedo…puedo irme al apartamento de Spencer y pasar allí la noche.**

** —No, no es necesario. Esta es tu casa igual que la mía. Quédate aquí**—miró a la cama—**Yo dormiré con Elise o en cualquiera de las otras habitaciones. No, no puedo dormir contigo ahora mismo.**

** —No, no**—la interrumpió justo cuando ya hacia el intento de esquivarla para abandonar la habitación—**Tú te quedas aquí, soy yo la que se va. Dormiré en la habitación de invitados.**

—**Como quieras—**murmuró deteniéndose bajo el umbral de la puerta, justo por donde tenía que pasar Quinn para abandonar la habitación.

Y no debió hacerlo, o al menos eso pensó cuando Quinn se detuvo junto a ella, a escasos centímetros de su rostro sin dejar de mirarla como solía hacerlo desde que se conocieron, allá cuando apenas tenían diez años. Una mirada llena de admiración y anhelo, aunque en ese instante el arrepentimiento se veía reflejado en varias lágrimas que ya asomaban en sus ojos. Rachel tomó aire y aguantó como pudo aquel trance, sin darle el regalo de mirarla por más de dos segundos. Bajó la cabeza, tensó la mandíbula y la invitó a salir sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Y Quinn lo entendió a la perfección.

Si hubiese sido por ella se habría despedido con un beso, como solía hacer cada noche antes de dormir, pero entendía que no merecía un regalo como aquel. Y tampoco quería alterar más el malestar de Rachel. Su única intención era demostrarle que efectivamente, ella tendría la última palabra y agradecerle que le hubiese dado esa oportunidad para saber que sucedió de verdad.

Y fue eso precisamente lo que entendió Rachel tras verla caminar por el pasillo hacia una de las habitaciones de invitados, concretamente la que solía utilizar Beth cuando las visitaba. Quinn era orgullosa, demasiado a veces, pero sabía reconocer sus errores cuando los cometía. Y aunque no estuvo a la altura no confesándole aquel horror cuando debía hacerlo, Rachel no dudó en ningún momento de su buena voluntad al no hacerlo, y eso le recordaba que su corazón era realmente grande. Que era una buena persona en cualquier situación, fuese buena o mala la experiencia que tuviese que soportar. Y eso era algo a tener muy en cuenta para ella, aunque en ese preciso momento solo tuviese ganas de estrangularla.

Unas ganas que la iban a acompañar durante toda la noche. No supo si Quinn habría conciliado el sueño, pero ella no lo pudo hacer hasta que la madrugada estaba a punto de acabar. Y precisamente en ese momento, cuando el cansancio acababa venciendo al alud de pensamientos en su cabeza, sucedió algo que aumentó su mal humor hasta cotas insospechadas.

6; 30 de la mañana y el despertador en el extremo opuesto de su lado de la cama la devolvía a la realidad. Un despertador que pertenecía a Quinn y que ella apenas solía escuchar a diario, porque la rubia era capaz de despertarse y apagarlo en décimas de segundos. Evidentemente, aquella noche no iba a suceder. Quinn no estaba allí, y el ser consciente de eso hizo que los problemas volvieran a martillear su mente.

Pero Rachel seguía siendo la misma Rachel Berry que el día anterior preparaba un baño relajante para ella y su mujer. Seguía siendo la misma que solía madrugar cuando estaba de vacaciones solo para preparar el desayuno de su mujer. Seguía siendo la misma Rachel Berry que se tragaba su orgullo por un simple y sencillo gesto que estaba a punto a hacer.

No lo dudó. Tomó el despertador entre sus manos y lo detuvo, pero no quedó ahí. Salió de la cama con el mal humor incitándola a insultar todo lo que veía a su paso y se presentó en la habitación de invitados para descubrir como Quinn, al contrario que ella, sí dormía plácidamente en la cama. De hecho, podría jurar que lo hacía mucho más plácidamente que de costumbre, y eso la enervó. El pelo alborotado cubriendo parte de su rostro, la almohada hecha un remolino entre sus brazos y parte de las sabanas cayendo por el lateral. Un completo desastre, como solía ser cada vez que dormía a solas.

Rachel no pudo evitar detenerse ante la escena que se presentaba ante ella y las preguntas no tardaron de nuevo en cuestionarla. Preguntas acerca de cómo Quinn era capaz de hacer que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera de aquella forma, mientras dejaba escapar un leve ronquido y después de haberle "omitido" algo tan decepcionante como lo que había hecho con sus amigas. ¿Cómo era posible que ese dolor que sentía, esa rabia, se esfumase con tan solo mirarla dormir?

Rachel dejó escapar varios suspiros de resignación mientras la observaba y tomó la decisión más complicada, la única que su corazón defendía. Se llenó de orgullo y sin pensarlo hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

**—¡Quinn!—**exclamó contundente, tanto que la rubia no tardó en alzar la cabeza desconcertada y tratar de averiguar que estaba sucediendo. Por supuesto, no lo iba a saber hasta que descubrió a Rachel a los pies de la cama.

**—¿Rach?**—balbuceó casi sin voz, con los ojos medio cerrados y sin la lucidez necesaria para lograr ordenar los pensamientos. La morena no respondió. Permaneció en silencio observándola**—¿Rachel? ¿Qué…qué ocurre?—**añadió y fue entonces cuando algo la golpeó directamente la barriga. Más concretamente su despertador. **—¡Aww!—**se quejó tras el susto**—¿Qué…qué haces?**

—**Es la última vez que hago de despertador**—espetó permitiendo que el orgullo siguiese latente en su actitud—**La próxima vez que eso suene y me despierte, lo lanzo por la ventana** **y** **te quedas sin él**—Sentenció, y tal y como había llegado abandonó la habitación, con la única diferencia de que esa vez, Quinn ya estaba despierta, o al menos lo intentaba, dolorida por el golpe del reloj y siendo consciente que Rachel había tomado una decisión respecto a ella, o al menos eso creyó.

Y estaba en lo cierto. Rachel la había tomado, pero el enfado en ella seguía aumentando considerablemente conforme pasaban los minutos y ya no era capaz de recuperar el sueño. Dos horas estuvo dando vueltas en la cama. Dos horas hasta que supo que Elise ya debía estar a punto de despertar aquella mañana, y decidió que había llegado el momento de recuperar la relativa normalidad diaria. Y lo calificó de relativa porque todo era un completo show, otro más.

**—¿Quieres más cereales?.**

** —Sí.**

** —Ok.**

** —¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy mamá?**

—**Pues en un rato tenemos que ir a comprar algunas cosas y pero antes vamos a ver si logramos alguna plaza para un curso de teatro, ¿Ok?**

**—¿Teatro? ¿Vas a volver a trabajar ya?—**cuestionó la pequeña con algo de preocupación.

**—No, cielo. El teatro no es para mí.**

** —¿Entonces? ¿Para quién es?**

** —Para ti**—respondió regalándole un guiño de ojos segundos antes de acudir a la cafetera.

**—¿¡Para mí!?—**exclamó sorprendida**—¿Voy a dar clases de teatro, mamá?**

** —¿No querías darlas?**

** —Sí, sí, sí.**

** —Pues iremos a ver que se puede hacer, aunque no te aseguro nada ¿Eh? Todo depende de los horarios y de si hay plazas.**

**—¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!, ¿Puedo llamar a mamá para decírselo?**

** —Mamá no ha ido a trabajar aún**—respondió—**Está arriba…o mejor dicho**—lanzó una mirada hacia el salón tras escuchar los pasos sobre las escaleras—**Está a punto de bajar.**

Otro motivo de enfado. Rachel no solo tenía que lidiar con el orgullo que se estaba tragando al darle el beneficio de la duda, sino que además se había despertado a las 6; 30 de la mañana y había tenido el valor de despertarla a ella para que no llegase tarde a la galería, para nada. Quinn no se levantó a aquella hora, como cada día, sino que parecía haber preferido seguir durmiendo como si nada.

El enfado en Rachel era tal, que estaba dispuesta a recriminarle sea cual fuese la excusa de su mujer por haberla ignorado, sin embargo sus deseos estaban lejos de poder cumplirse cuando la vio aparecer en la cocina. De hecho, incluso tuvo que girarse para contener la risa.

**—¡Ala mamá!**—exclamó Elise boquiabierta, conteniendo una carcajada que a punto estuvo de hacerla atragantarse con los cereales**—¡Tu cara!**

Quinn se detuvo frente a la mesa. Arqueó sus labios mostrando una mueca de pena que perdía toda la intención al presentarse con aquel aspecto.

Albornoz mal sujeto con el cinturón, pelo alborotado cubriendo parte de su rostro y un par de ojeras que acababan con el inmaculado aspecto que solía tener siempre.

**—No te rías de mí, pequeñaja**—balbuceó—**No me encuentro muy bien.**

** —¿Estás enferma?**

** —Mmm…No, pero no he dormido demasiado bien**—respondió regalándole un pequeño beso en la cabeza**—¿Y tú has dormido bien?**

** —¿Yo? Claro.**

** —Bien, me alegro. **

** —¿Quieres cereales? Son buenos para tener energía, ¿Verdad mamá?**—buscó a Rachel, que tras el divertido shock que le produjo ver a su mujer con aquel aspecto, volvía a recuperar la seriedad que deseaba mostrarle. No a Elise, sino a Quinn.

**—Cielo, deberías ir acabando ya. Son casi las 9 y tenemos que salir pronto para buscar eso**.—Respondió ignorando en todo momento la pregunta de su hija, y por supuesto a Quinn, quien decidió tomar asiento junto a su hija y Skimbles, que como cada mañana esperaba ansioso algún trozo de galleta.

**—¡Ya he terminado!**

** —Pero si aún te quedan cereales.**

** —Pero ya no quiero más.**

** —Me acabas de decir que querías**—le replicó y la niña alzó los hombros como excusa.

**—Ya me los como yo**—intervino Quinn sin mirar a su mujer y adueñándose del tazón de cereales de la pequeña—**Tienes razón, necesito mucha energía.**

** —¿Ves? Tienes que comer más, mamá**—musitó Elise divertida—**Mamá dice que vamos a buscar clases de teatro. ¿No es divertido?**

** —Lo es cielo**—susurró regalándole una pequeña sonrisa—**Hoy empiezas con la danza, ¿No es cierto.?**

** —Sí. Ya tengo todo listo, pienso ser la mejor.**

** —Tú solo diviértete, ¿Ok? Y atiende a lo que te diga tu profesora…o profesor. Me tienes que prometer que te vas a portar bien. **

** —Lo prometo. ¿Vas a venir a verme?**

** —Eh…pues no sé**—respondió sin saber muy bien si Rachel estaría de acuerdo y alzando la mirada hacia ella, esperó algún tipo de respuesta. Pero Rachel no estaba por la labor de responder.

—**Vamos, ve a lavarte los dientes. En cinco minutos pienso marcharme, y como no estés lista me voy sin ti**.—Dijo la morena rompiendo la conversación y evitando tener que contestar a la pregunta silenciosa de Quinn.

**—¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No!—**respondió alterada al tiempo que se apartaba de la mesa y salía corriendo de la cocina**—¡No tardo nada, mamá!—**exclamó ya en las escaleras.

**—¡No corras!—**replicó Rachel lamentándose por la manía de la pequeña de subir y bajar a toda velocidad. La única respuesta que recibió fue silencio. Un silencio que inevitablemente se iba a trasladar hacia la cocina, donde Quinn no se atrevía tan siquiera a respirar.

Y Rachel lo sabía. El silencio era la mejor de las excusas para no comenzar una nueva disputa, y la rubia sabía que tenía mucho más que perder si volvían a pelear. Pero Rachel no estaba dispuesta a dejar aquello de aquel modo. Había tomado una decisión, y para bien o para mal, debía decírsela.

**—Ok, no entiendo a qué viene este…espectáculo**—masculló rompiendo la tensión del silencio entre ambas. Quinn no habló. Se limitó a mirarla con algo de confusión**.—¿Estás enferma o algo? ¿Por qué no has ido a trabajar? ¿Es una estrategia para hacer que me sienta mal? Porque si es eso, te aseguro que no lo vas a conseguir. **

** —No, no estoy enferma**—respondió con un hilo de voz—**Es solo que no he dormido bien, de hecho acababa de dormirme cuando me despertaste.**

** —Mala suerte, no eres la única que no ha dormido ésta noche**.—Replicó con sarcasmo—**Sin embargo, sí eres la única que no atiende a sus responsabilidades.**

** — Tengo que hacer las entrevistas a los nuevos chicos dentro de dos horas y decidí quedarme un rato más en la cama. Solo eso. **

—**Tú sabrás lo que haces con tu trabajo**—soltó dándole la espalda para dejar la taza sobre la encimera. Momento que aprovechó para definir cuáles serían sus siguientes palabras.

Quinn volvía a guardar silencio, y eso no hacía más que destruir su intento de descargar la rabia que sentía sobre ella. Le era imposible hacerlo si no recibía algún tipo de incitación por su parte, pero Quinn, inteligentemente, no estaba por la labor de complicar más su situación.

**—Ok**—espetó la morena sin siquiera mírala, de hecho se limitaba a mirar a través de la ventana que daba al jardín—**No lo he olvidado, y dudo que pueda olvidar lo que has hecho en mucho tiempo. Y hablo del hecho de mentirme, de omitirme lo que había sucedido. He estado pensando durante toda la noche y no logro llegar a una respuesta clara sobre lo que necesito en este momento, pero sí lo intuyo**. –Se giró hacia ella. Quinn simplemente la seguía con la mirada, dispuesta a aceptar lo que quisiera decirle—**Es un golpe bajo, Quinn. Es muy duro para mí, aunque no te haya gritado como probablemente lo habría hecho en otra época. Ni tampoco me he vuelto loca, no dudes que ganas no me han faltado. Pero soy una mujer, y pienso las cosas antes de hacerlas.**

—**Lo siento, Rachel**—susurró la rubia, pero un gesto con la mano de Rachel la hizo volver a guardar silencio.

—**No quiero oírte. No quiero que me repitas a cada instante que lo sientes y que solo necesitas que te dé la oportunidad de descubrir lo que sucedió.** **Simplemente hazlo. La próxima vez que vuelvas a hablarme de éste tema que sea para decirme la verdad, para decirme que lo has descubierto o recordado, o lo que sea. Pero no vuelvas a dirigirme una sola palabra de lamento, ¿Entendido?— **Sentenció y Quinn asintió—**Como bien dices, mereces el beneficio de la duda, y yo voy a dártelo. No quiero arrepentirme de hacer algo sin estar segura, aunque eso no significa que vaya a seguir tratándote como lo he estado haciendo. Que te permita darme una explicación lógica, no quiere decir que te esté perdonando. Me, me duele y es probable que sea lo más complicado que vaya a hacer en mi vida, pero supongo que el destino quiere ponerme las cosas fáciles, y mira por donde…fingir que estoy dolida contigo no va a ser tan complicado a partir de ahora. **

—**Puedo irme si eso hace las cosas más fáciles. No tendrán que creer que vivo en el apartamento de Spencer porque lo puedo hacer si tú me lo pides y lo necesitas.**

**—¿Te quieres ir?**

** —No, por supuesto que no. Te prometí que estaría contigo y con Elise siempre. Irme sería lo peor que tendría que hacer, pero no…No estoy en disposición de pedirte nada, más que de aceptar tu petición. No importa donde tenga que dormir, yo siempre voy a estar para vosotras, pase lo que pase. **

Rachel volvía a desviar la mirada porque las lágrimas regresaban a ella al recordar esas palabras, y como ella misma le suplicó que nunca las dejara a solas. Seguía sintiendo lo mismo, seguía necesitándola a su lado más que nunca, sobre todo en aquel momento tan extraño y surrealista que vivían con toda la historia de su hija, pero la decepción conseguía nublarla. No iba a ceder y dejar que todo siguiese como si nada. Necesitaba poner barreras de algún tipo que la ayudasen a templar el orgullo y el dolor.

—**No quiero que te vayas, pero tampoco quiero que te quedes**.—Musitó regresando de nuevo la mirada hacia ella—**Elise no merece nada de esto, y siento sensatas, tú tampoco mereces alejarte de ella. Pero yo necesito tiempo para calmarme, para no querer gritarte cada vez que te veo y creer que en esa cama sucedió algo más de lo que me intentas convencer. También he decidido no decirle nada a Spencer. No al menos hasta que nazca el bebé. Pero más vale que hayáis descubierto la verdad cuando eso suceda, y que no haya sucedido nada entre vosotras. Porque si es al contrario, ten por seguro que Spencer lo sabrá, y Carmen lo sabrá. No voy a ser una cobarde como vosotras.—**Espetó logrando que Quinn volviera a lamentarse**— Aun así, siendo responsable y coherente, soy consciente de que ésta es tu casa. Y no te voy a pedir que te marches, pero si me quieres…**

**—Te amo**—la interrumpió—**Eso no lo dudes nunca.**

**—Lo que sea**—balbuceó tratando de no caer en el hechizo que le suponía escucharla decir aquellas palabras—**Te pido por favor que respetes mi espacio. Esta casa es muy grande y supongo que podemos estar en ella sin tener que vernos continuamente. **

Absurdo. Sabía que lo que le estaba pidiendo era absurdo, y no encontraba las palabras justas para describir lo que sentía, lo que necesitaba de ella. Pero hacía casi 30 años que se conocían, y evidentemente eso era un plus para entender cada sentimiento que sentía la otra, aunque no hubiese palabras que lo describieran. Quinn supo lo que Rachel necesitaba, y no tardó en hacérselo saber.

—**Dormiré en la habitación de invitados, o en el ático si hace falta**—dijo decidida—**El resto del día procuraré pasarlo fuera a menos que necesites que este aquí o por Elise. Te, te prometo que ella no se enterará de nada. Haré que todo sea natural, te lo prometo.**

** —Deja de prometer cosas y cumple las que ya has hecho, Quinn**—intervino justo cuando Elise ya hacía acto de presencia en la cocina y acababa con la conversación de ambas.

**—Ya estoy lista**—dijo sonriente, mostrando la radiante dentadura limpia, y una nueva mella que acababa de producirse en ella—**Y ya no tengo diente.**

** —Oh dios, cielo**—fue Quinn la primera en hablar y la que tiró de ella para que se acercase a su lado**—¿Te ha dolido?**—cuestionó observando la dentadura.

—**No, nada. Se ha caído con el agua**—respondió sonriente.

**—¿Y dónde está el diente, Elise?—**preguntó Rachel olvidándose momentáneamente de la discusión.

**—Debajo de la almohada. Espero que cuando regresemos haya dinero. ¿Tú crees que el hada de los dientes vendrá por la mañana?**—cuestionó mirando a Quinn.

**—Por supuesto que vendrá.**

** —¡Bien! Espero que me deje mucho dinero.**

—**Te dejará si lo mereces y te portas bien**—respondió Rachel cortando la escena—**Vamos, tenemos que irnos antes de que sea más tarde. Si no, te vas a quedar sin teatro.**

** —Ok, mamá—**miró a Quinn**—¿De verdad que el hada vendrá?**

**—Te lo prometo, cielo**—susurró regalándole un nuevo beso.—**Pórtate bien, ¿Ok?**

**—¿Has escuchado, mamá?—**se dirigió esta vez hacia Rachel al tiempo que ya caminaba hacia el salón— **Me lo ha prometido y si me lo promete es que va a venir, ¿Verdad?**

**—Claro Elise**—murmuró dando por afirmativa la pregunta de la pequeña, y segundos después desvió la mirada hacia Quinn, que no pudo evitar observarla desde la silla, y sentir que le lanzaba un ancla para poder permanecer a su lado.—**Mamá siempre, siempre cumple sus promesas.**

Por supuesto que las cumpliría, pensó la rubia tras ver como ambas ya la dejaban a solas en la cocina, con el tazón de cereales frente a ella y el intenso dolor de cabeza que le provocaba su mala consciencia, y del que Rachel no tenía constancia. Cumpliría cada promesa que había hecho, y la primera era la más importante y clara de todas; No volver a alejarse de ellas, nunca.

* * *

#3NCFic


	24. Aún no te has ido

Aún no te has ido, by Vanesa Martin

* * *

Veintitrés

Aún no te has ido

**—¿Dígame?**

**—Vaya, pero si Ashley Davies está viva**—replicó con sarcasmo.

**—¿Quinn? ¿Eres tú?—**cuestionó con desgana.

**—¿Quién si no?**

** —Oh dios, Quinn son las 5 de la madrugada, ¿Qué, qué sucede?**

—**Oh, vaya, ¿Son las 5? ¡Oh!, me confundí…aquí ya son las 8**—replicó sin perder el sarcasmo.

**—¿Quinn? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me llamas a ésta hora y con el…con el numero oculto?**

Era la pregunta que estaba esperando. La pregunta que le daba vía libre para poder cargar sobre ella toda la frustración que venía soportando desde hacía exactamente 37 horas, ni una más ni una menos. 37 horas desde que supo que su amiga, la bocazas que le había pedido guardar el mayor de los secretos, la había delatado dejándola en una situación realmente complicada.

Tal vez Rachel no había enloquecido como pensó que haría, probablemente porque la confianza en ella era suficiente como para darle el beneficio de la duda, pero aun así, la tensión en su matrimonio no hacía más que aumentar desde que todo salió a la luz, sin contar con el terror que vivían por culpa de la dichosa organización de protección familiar. El hecho de que su mujer no entrase en cólera no significaba que hubiese aceptado su hipotética infidelidad como una mera anécdota. No solo fue la disputa que las llevó a dormir separadas la noche del miércoles, ni tampoco el despertar del jueves por la mañana con despertador incluido estrellándose contra sus piernas. Habían sido más los encontronazos que sufrieron a lo largo de aquellas horas, en los que ni siquiera existían las palabras. Solo la seriedad de Rachel cada vez que cruzaba su mirada con ella y los desplantes que le regalaba siempre y cuando Elise no estuviese presente. Y la culpable de todo aquello había sido Ashley, o mejor dicho, lanzó la culpa sobre ella para aliviar un poco su ya destruida conciencia.

—**Tal vez porque llevo llamándote desde ayer y no te dignas a aceptar mi llamada. Tal vez porque tengo la sensación de que estás huyendo de mí porque eres una bocazas.**

** —¿Qué? Oye, es muy temprano y aún estoy en la cama, no tengo ni idea de lo que…**

**—¿Por qué se lo dijiste? ¿Por qué mierda le has tenido que decir a Rachel lo que sucedió en España? ¿No se supone que era algo que quedaba entre nosotras? ¿No me hiciste prometer que no lo haría yo? ¿Por qué diablos me haces prometer algo para luego…**

**—Espera Quinn**—susurró y de pronto la comunicación comenzó a dejar entrever algunos fallos de interferencia—**Espera un segundo…—**Volvió a repetir y eso hizo la rubia. No obstante, ese breve silencio le vino bien para saludar a George, el guarda de seguridad que le daba la bienvenida cada mañana en la galería. –**Ok, ya…tenía a Spencer a mi lado y he tenido que salir de la habitación.**

** —Oh, o sea, que ella sigue sin saber nada, pero Rachel si lo sabe, claro. **

—**Quinn, no sé por qué me estás echando en cara nada, Rachel ya sabía todo. Ok, me equivoqué porque yo pensé que tu separación había sido por culpa de todo este lío, y fui a disculparme con ella y a pedirle que por favor no se lo comentara a Spencer, al menos no hasta que nazca el bebé. Rachel me dijo que estaba todo bien, así que no entiendo por qué…**

—**Rachel no sabía nada**—le interrumpió**—Rachel es inteligente y tú una bocazas, nada más. No tendrías que haberle dicho nada.**

**—¿Qué? Ella me dijo que lo sabía, y** **yo pensé que lo sabía.**

—**Pues no lo sabía—**replicó con más ímpetu.** –Quedamos en que ninguna de las tres hablaría de lo que pasó, porque no sabemos que pasó. ¿No lo recuerdas? ¿En qué pensabas?**

— **Quinn, ¿Qué quieres que piense si a los dos días de regresar del viaje me dice Spencer que os habéis separado, que necesitáis estar un tiempo solas o yo que sé? ¿Sabes cómo me sentí?**

** —Pues no, no lo sé**—replicó realmente molesta—**No lo sé porque no has tenido el valor de llamarme para preguntarme, ni siquiera sabiendo lo que guardábamos. Te ha importado una mierda y lo único que has hecho es empeorar la situación al decírselo a Rachel.**

**—Quinn, lo siento. Mira, si no te llamé fue porque Spencer me lo pidió. Ella, ella me explicó lo que os pasaba y me pidió que no me metiera, que no interviniese. Decía que lo arreglaríais pronto y yo tan solo le hice caso. Tienes que creerme, Quinn. Lo he pasado realmente mal y el miércoles ya no pude soportarlo más. Me sentía fatal y quería saber si mi opinión podría hacer cambiar de opinión a Rachel. Te juro que no lo hice para fastidiarlo.**

Lógica, pensó Quinn tras escuchar la explicación de Ashley a través del teléfono. Lógica porque creía sin dudas que Spencer la había obligado a no intervenir en la supuesta separación para evitar así más mentiras. Pero eso no le restaba importancia al hecho de haber roto el pacto de silencio, y ella necesitaba desahogarse de alguna forma.

—**No me valen suposiciones, Ashley. Me pediste que mintiese a mi mujer por salvar tu culo y ahora resulta que eres tú quien me deja a mí a expensas. No me parece justo. Estoy realmente enfada contigo.**

** —Pues…no, no sé qué más decir, Quinn. Lo siento, no…no puedo decir otra cosa. Lo lamento muchísimo. ¿Puedo, puedo hacer algo para revertir esto?—**musitó con la voz entrecortada, y Quinn empezó a sentir los primeros remordimientos. Remordimientos que no llegaron a apoderarse de ella porque su mente se distrajo un par de segundos. Justo cuando accedía al pasillo que daba a su despacho y veía a Ellen caminar directa hacia donde ella estaba, con el rostro descompuesto y preocupada**.—¿Quinn?—**escuchó de nuevo a Ashley reclamando su atención tras el teléfono.

—**Eh, ok…te dejo dormir, tengo que trabajar**—se excusó.

**—Pero, Quinn por favor, no me dejes así. Me siento muy mal ahora mismo y…**

** —Escúchame Ash, la próxima vez que algo así suceda, por favor consúltamelo antes.**

—**Ok, lo haré. Te prometo que no volveré a crear mis historias y a ser una bocazas. Te lo prometo.**

** —Deja de prometer nada**—musitó justo cuando Ellen se detenía frente a ella y le hacía un gesto con la mano para que ella lo hiciese también.—**Tengo que dejarte. Ah, por cierto…Que sea la última vez que tengo que llamarte con número oculto para que me aceptes una jodida llamada, ¿De acuerdo?**

—**Estaba ocupada, Quinn**—se excusó—**Estaba de reuniones con mis productores y demás**.

**—Excusas**—se quejó—**Adiós Ash, ya hablaremos**.—Ni siquiera dejó que volviese a responder. A modo de despedida, Quinn permitió que Ashley se quedase con aquella sensación de culpabilidad que ella misma ya había trasladado a su amiga, aunque no lo hizo intencionadamente. De hecho, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo acababa la llamada, puesto que sus sentidos fueron directos hacia aquella chica que nerviosa le bloqueaba el paso hacia su despacho, y la miraba con algo de temor.—**Buenos días, Ellen.**

—**Hola, hola Quinn**—balbuceó tragando saliva—**Menos mal que has llegado ya. He estado llamándote pero no paraba de comunicar y bueno, pensé en llamarte a tu casa pero luego recordé que no estarías allí y…**

** —¿Pasa algo?**—cuestionó interrumpiendo el monologo que había empezado**—¿Por qué me has llamado?**

** —Es…es la señora Porter, está en su despacho.**

**—¿Bette está aquí?—**preguntó confusa—**No me ha dicho nada.**

** —Ya, lo sé…nadie aquí sabía que venía hoy. **

** —Ok. Gracias por decírmelo, aunque estoy segura de que pronto empezará a llamarme—**respondió tratando de esbozar una leve sonrisa.

**—Por eso te llamé, Quinn**—murmuró tras lanzar una mirada atrás y asegurarse que estaban a solas en el pasillo—**No, no sé qué ha pasado pero no parece que traiga buenas noticias. No ha parado de echar broncas y no para de preguntar por ti. Está muy enfadada.**

** —¿Enfadada? **

** —Sí. Casi, casi me ha dado miedo al saludarla cuando ha venido a vernos a mi despacho. Te juro que jamás la había visto así.**

—**No, no te preocupes**—respondió tratando de tranquilizarla. Conocía a Bette y sus días malos, y por lo que contaba la asustada chica, no era más que otro de esos días en los que el mismísimo Godzilla huiría de la ciudad si tuviese que enfrentarse a ella.—**Iré a ver a qué viene ese humor. Tú puedes tranquilizarte, estás a salvo en ésta galería**—le sonrió al fin y Ellen no pudo ocultar la satisfacción que le produjo escuchar aquellas palabras.—**Mi equipo no se toca, te lo prometo**—susurró y la sonrisa en la chica se afianzó hasta casi provocar el rubor en sus mejillas.

**—Gracias. Solo espero que no sea nada.**

** —No lo será. Gracias por intentar avisarme, y ahora será mejor que vaya a ver qué quiere la jefa**—añadió segundos antes de esquivarla e intentar avanzar por el pasillo hasta su despacho. Intento que quedó en nada tras una nueva interrupción de la becaria.

—**Eh…Quinn, perdona…tengo, tengo algo más que decirte.**

** —¿Algo más? Ok, dime—**respondió tras volver a detenerse frente a ella.

—**Bueno, en realidad es preguntarte algo**.—Murmuró y Quinn sonrió incitándola a que lanzara aquella pregunta. Una pregunta que parecía no querer salir de la chica, al menos eso dejaba entrever por la cantidad de veces que desviaba la mirada hacia el suelo y tragaba saliva.—**Verás…es, es por la cena de ésta noche. No, no hemos vuelto a hablar de ello y no sé si sigue en pie, o si has cambiado de opinión acerca de acompañante…ya sabes.**

** —Oh, la cena. Cierto, no hemos vuelto a hablar de ello. **

** —Por, por eso necesitaba preguntarte. ¿Sigue en pie?**

**—Claro. Por supuesto, Ellen. Esta noche tú y yo vamos a cenar con esos tipos de la fundación Picasso y vamos a darle la mejor de las impresiones, ¿De acuerdo?**

—**No, no me cabe duda. Al menos por mi parte, prometo dar lo mejor de mí—**respondió recuperando la tranquilidad.—**Hay algo más que necesito saber.**

—**Adelante, dime qué necesitas**—musitó con confianza.

—**Pues, que me digas donde es y a qué hora debo estar allí, ah…Y también necesito saber qué ponerme. No, no quiero hacer el ridículo, y es la primera vez que tengo una cena de esas características. No, no tengo ni idea de cómo ir.**

**—Oh…es eso**—susurró esbozando una nueva sonrisa y prolongando un silencio que desesperó a Ellen. Pero no lo hizo con esa intención. Quinn se limitaba a ordenar las respuestas que iba a darle—**Ok, cenaremos en el Per Se a las 8. Yo iré en coche, así que si quieres puedo pasar a recogerte y vamos juntas. Así vamos preparando un poco la estrategia, ¿Te parece bien?**

** —¿Per…Per se?—**balbuceó sorprendida—**Oh dios, eso es carísimo.**

**—Lo es. Es uno de mis restaurantes favoritos y sé que es perfecto para la ocasión. **

**Pero puedes estar tranquila…La cena va a cargo de la empresa, así que no te preocupes, no tendrás que pagar nada—**respondió divertida.

—**No, no lo digo por eso. Estaría encantada de cenar en un lugar como ese y pagar, sobre todo si es contig…bueno, si es por algo importante. Eh…esto, ¿Me, me pasarás a buscar? Puedo ir en taxi, para eso si me alcanza**—trató de bromear, pero los nervios hacían de las suyas y Quinn era testigo de ello.

Acababa de encontrar su pequeña tregua en Ellen. Verla tartamudear y sonreír con aquella timidez hizo que la discusión con Ashley pasara a un segundo plano en aquel día, en el que solo el beso de buenos días de su hija le hizo sonreír por la mañana. Porque a Rachel ni siquiera pudo verla en aquella noche en la que volvió a dormir en la habitación de invitados.

Tal vez distraerse iba a ser la mejor opción para no terminar destruyendo las normas que Rachel había establecido entre ellas. Normas que ya le costaba un mundo tener que cumplir. Cuanto menos tiempo estuviese molestándola, antes acabaría o disminuiría el enfado, o eso esperaba.

**—Pasaré a recogerte, siempre y cuando te apetezca a ti, claro.. **

** —Claro, claro que me apetece, seria genial y así podemos hablar de la estrategia, tal y como dices.**

** —Perfecto, pues pasaré por tu casa. Envíame un mensaje con tu dirección, ¿De acuerdo?**

** —Claro, te…te la envío enseguida.**

**—Luego, antes tengo que ver que desea Bette y por qué está a punto de destruir el mundo, ¿Ok?—**bromeó y Ellen se limitó a asentir rápidamente, invitándola a que continuase por el pasillo hasta los despachos principales. Y eso hizo Quinn, aunque sus pasos se detuvieron cuando apenas había recorrido un par de metros—**Eh…¡Ellen!**—exclamó sin alzar demasiado la voz, buscando a la chica que ya optaba por alejarse de ella hacia el lado opuesto.

**—Dime Quinn.**

** —Ponte aquello que veas que te da seguridad en ti misma. Algo elegante pero que no sea demasiado llamativo. Los abstractos son ellos, tú y yo somos quienes le van a dar confianza, ¿Ok?**

** —Perfecto**—murmuró ella asintiendo.

—**Estarás guapa con lo que sea, así que simplemente…confianza**.—Añadió regalándole un guiño de ojos, que a juzgar por el estado en el que quedó Ellen, podría haber cambiado al mundo.

Paralizada, bloqueada con un incipiente rubor que coloreaba sus mejillas, y una sonrisa tímida que acentuaba sus hoyuelos. Sin duda, Ellen en aquel instante se sentía la persona más afortunada del universo, y solo le bastó recibir un guiño de ojos de Quinn, de su jefa.

Y justamente eso es lo que habría deseado recibir Quinn de su propia jefa cuando tuvo el valor de cruzar la puerta de su despacho. No fue un guiño, ni un simple saludo. Bette ni siquiera desvió la mirada de su ordenador cuando le permitió entrar, y ese gesto era inequívoco para Quinn. Algo grave sucedía.

—**Tienes a mi equipo atemorizado por tu visita inesperada**—dijo la rubia tratando de destruir la tensión que el silencio provocaba en aquella habitación repleta de obras de arte. Joseph Beuys, Francis Bacon o Donald Judd eran algunos de los elegidos por Bette para decorar su despacho en la galería. Obras que Quinn admiraba cada vez que visitaba el mismo, pero que en aquel instante pasaron desapercibidas para ella.

**—¿A tu equipo?**—replicó con algo de sarcasmo, sin mirarla aún—**No es tu equipo el que debería estar atemorizado. Ellos hacen bien su trabajo, no como tú.—**No respondió. Quinn guardó silencio tratando de asimilar aquellas palabras de una manera diferente a como habían sonado. Buscándole un sentido del humor del que carecían**.—No me mires así**—Añadió Bette mirándola al fin—**No he dicho nada que no sea cierto, ¿No?**

—**No, no entiendo—**musitó Quinn acercándose a la mesa**—¿Cómo que no hago bien mi trabajo?**

** —Quinn, llevo un día de auténtico infierno, y lo que me queda por delante no es nada alentador. Te pido por favor que no hables con soberbia o orgullo, porque te aseguro que no voy a tener contemplaciones y puedes salir perdiendo.**

—**No te estoy hablando con orgullo ni con soberbia, es solo que no entiendo qué está pasando. **

**—¿Ah no? ¿Es posible que aún seas peor directora de lo que me estás demostrando y ni siquiera seas consciente de tus errores?**

** —¿Errores?**—comenzó a preocuparse**—¿Qué, qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué errores he cometido yo? **

** —¿Sabes por qué he venido?**—interrumpió desafiante.

—**Pues no, no tengo ni idea. Pensé que seguías en Chicago o que ya te habrías ido a Los Ángeles. Así que no, no tengo ni idea de por qué estás aquí y por qué ni siquiera me has avisado de que vendrías.**

** —¿Para qué? ¿Para que tuvieras tiempo de venir a la hora normal de empezar a trabajar y no con media hora de retraso como ahora? ¿Querías que te avisara para que pudieses arreglar la chapuza que estás haciendo antes de que yo me diese cuenta? Pues no, Quinn. Lo siento pero no. Estoy muy decepcionada.**

** —Para…para, Bette**—la interrumpió completamente desconcertada—**No entiendo de qué hablas, te lo juro. No sé a qué viene todo esto o si es una broma. **

** —¿Te parece una broma esto?**—replicó deslizando sobre la mesa un dossier**—¿Crees que el futuro de mi fundación es una broma?**

No entendía nada, ni siquiera era consciente de que realmente Bette estuviese escupiéndole de aquella forma, sin contemplaciones y sin un mínimo de confianza en ella, como había estado recibiendo desde que la conoció. Es más, juraría que aquella Bette que esperaba impaciente a que leyese las hojas que le mostraba, era otra persona completamente distinta. Ni siquiera su voz, o su mirada parecían la misma.

Le bastó leer las primeras líneas y lanzar una ojeada al resto para saber de qué se trataba, y sobre todo para sentir como el malestar se adueñaba de ella.

**—¿Es…es el contrato de la exposición Picasso?**

**—Así es. Un contrato que tú no has firmado cuando debías hacerlo. ¿A qué esperabas? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva esto en la galería? O mejor dicho, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva esto en tu propio despacho esperando a que lo firmaras y se lo enviaras a Christopher? No creo que fuese tan complicado, ¿No?**

** —¿Cómo? No, no…esto no estaba aquí, al menos a mí no me ha llegado.**

**—¿Ah no? ¿Estás segura? Ok. Veamos qué opina la idiota que tienes por becaria o lo que quiera que sea.** –Masculló al tiempo que se hacía con el teléfono y exigía la presencia de Ellen en el despacho. Y lo hizo sin perder el tono desafiante, provocando que la llegada de la chica no se retrasase por más de un minuto.

**—¿Para cuándo tenía que estar firmado?**—cuestionó Quinn tras verla colgar el teléfono y Bette dejó escapar una risotada que sonaba a todo menos a diversión.—**Hoy, hoy tengo la cena con los representantes…¿Por qué Christopher no me ha llamado para decírmelo?**

—**Sí, tienes la cena con ellos porque Christopher ha sido más rápido que tú y yo misma firmé ese contrato. Empiezo a creer que él tendría que haberse quedado aquí, y tú en Chicago…bajo mi supervisión.**

—**Bette, no puedes decirme eso así como si nada. Te estoy diciendo que yo no he recibido ese contrato, y que…**

** —¿Se puede?**—fue la voz de Ellen quien cortó la conversación y el silencio se hizo presente en el despacho.

—**Pase por favor**—masculló Bett permitiéndole la entrada.—**Necesito su ayuda.**

—**¿En qué puedo ayudar?—**cuestionó Ellen mirando de soslayo a Quinn y el temor anclado en su rostro

—**Señorita, ¿Me puede decir qué es esto?**—Bette no tardó en tomar el contrato entre sus manos y dirigirse hacia ella, mostrándoselo mientras Quinn la seguía con la mirada.

**—El…el contrato de la fundación Picasso**—musitó dejando paso a la tensión.

—**Muy bien, sabe leer**—bromeó Bette—**Y dime, ¿Has visto éste documento en otra ocasión?**

** —Eh…sí**—balbuceó con temor—**Es el que me envió Christopher para que lo firmara Quinn. Lo tiene en su…en su despacho.**

** —¿Yo?**—intervino Quinn confusa—**Yo no tengo ese contrato en mi despacho.**

—**Ellen, ¿Le dejaste una copia de éste contrato en el despacho a la directora?—**volvió a interrogar Bette y la chica comenzó a dudar. Y no porque no supiera si lo había hecho o no, sino porque no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo y la mirada de Quinn empezaba a castigarla.

Algo que la rubia percibió rápidamente.

**—¿Me has entregado ese contrato, Ellen?—**cuestionó con algo de dulzura, evitando que el malestar terminase por provocar una situación más comprometida para la chica.

**—Eh…sí**—Respondió casi con un lamento—**Lo dejé el lunes por la tarde en tu archivador. Te, te dije que yo me encargaba de recibirlo y…**

**—Oh dios**—se lamentó Quinn tras escuchar la breve explicación de Ellen. Acababa de recordar el momento exacto en el que le pedía que le dejase aquel documento en su propio despacho, justo después de que la encontrara a ella y a Rachel discutiendo en el baño, cuando ella, en un alarde de poca profesionalidad decidió abandonar la galería para pasar más tiempo junto a su mujer y su hija, y conjurar una estrategia para solucionar el problema que Spencer les acababa de plantear.

Tenían razón ambas. Ellen y Bette. Había desatendido su trabajo en aquellos cinco días de auténtica locura, justo en una de las semanas más importantes para la galería.

**—¿Oh dios?—**repitió Bette aún más molesta y dirigiéndose a ella**—¿Esa es tu respuesta después de saber que tengo razón? ¿Solo un **_**Oh dios**_**, a la mayor metedura de pata de la historia de esta galería? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que habría sucedido si Christopher no me hubiese comentado que aún no habías enviado el contrato? Esta chica se encarga de todos tus olvidos—**volvió a dirigirse a Ellen**—Trabaja para el departamento de logística, y tú pretendes que te haga de secretaria recordándote que debes hacer cada día. No es así como funciona esto, Quinn. Y por culpa de un fallo como ese, podríamos haber dicho adiós a la exposición Picasso. Adiós a los más de 300.000 dólares de beneficios. Adiós a competir con el MoMa. Todo eso porque tú, decides que es más importante divertirte antes que trabajar y ceder la responsabilidad en quien no tiene por qué tenerla. **

—**Bette, lo siento muchísimo. Yo, yo no me estaba divirtiendo, entiendo que ha sido un fallo, que últimamente estoy más desconcentrada, pero jamás he dejado de mirar por ésta galería y por supuesto, Ellen no es mi secretaria. Trabajamos juntas y ella me está ayudando con el tema de las nuevas incorporaciones. Creo, creo que ella tiene criterio y conoce perfectamente lo que buscamos. Nada más. Jamás relegaría responsabilidades mías sobre ella, ni sobre nadie. **

**—¿Dónde estabas ayer cuando te llamé a las 8 de la mañana?**—recriminó de nuevo mientras Ellen, apartada, seguía presenciando la reprimenda.

Dormida. Acostada en la cama de la habitación de invitados de su casa mientras masticaba el completo desastre en el que se había convertido su vida. Eso era lo que hacía el día anterior a las 8 de la mañana, pero Quinn no se atrevió a mencionarlo por miedo a acabar con la paciencia de su jefa. De su nueva y desafiante jefa.

**—Estaba…**

** —Reunida, ¿No?**—intervino Ellen desconcertando a ambas. A Quinn, que no pudo percibir su intento de ayuda hasta que no la miró, y a Bette, que desconocía por completo ese detalle.

**—¿Reunida? ¿Con quién?**

** —De 8 a 10 estabas entrevistando a los candidatos, ¿No?—**volvió a hablar la chica y Quinn, aún extrañada, asintió sabiendo que no era verdad.—**Si llamó usted a éste despacho, la culpa de que no le atendiese nadie es mía**—se dirigió a Bette—**Ella me pidió que atendiese las llamadas que fueran necesarias pero yo salí varias veces a terminar mi trabajo y es probable que no lo escuchase.**

** —¿Eso es verdad?**—Bette volvió a interrogar a Quinn, que no pudo seguir con aquella situación.

**—Ellen, déjanos a solas por favor**—miró a la chica—**Ya me encargo yo de explicarle**.—Añadió con la intención de evitarle el mal trago. Y ésta no tardó en hacer lo que le pidió tras recibir el consentimiento también de Bette. Una mirada de resignación y la preocupación reflejada en su rostro. Ellen se preocupaba por ella, y Quinn lo supo en ese instante.

**—¿No decías que no la soportabas?**—masculló Bette regresando a su mesa—**Para no caerte bien y temerle por acoso sexual, bien que ha sabido defenderte.**

** —Es una buena compañera de trabajo. Solo se estaba preocupando por mí. **

**—Ya…No estabas en ninguna reunión, ¿Cierto?**

** —No, no lo estaba. Estaba en mi casa. Tenía concertada las visitas más tarde y decidí quedarme allí. No me encontraba muy bien.**

** —Quinn, el cuento de **_**me siento mal o estoy enferma**_**,** **no es normal en una directora de galería. Es más de críos. Críos sin responsabilidades que lo único que desean es dormir hasta las 10 y salir a jugar. Pero tú no eres una cría. Tienes 39 años, eres directora de una galería y llevas unas semanas desatendiendo tu trabajo. No estoy por la labor de permitir que sigas haciendo algo así. Te recuerdo que aquí no somos amigas, aquí trabajas para mí.**

** —Lo sé, y lo siento. Reconozco que estoy descentrada y…**

**—Por no hablar de lo que hiciste en Sevilla.**

** —¿Qué? **

** —¿Qué clase de imagen da una directora de una de las galerías con más proyección de los últimos diez años, borracha junto a una fotógrafa reconocida y una estrellita del rock?**

** —Oh dios…¿Cómo sabes eso?**

**—Me entero de todo, Quinn. Tengo amigos por todos lados y créeme, una exposición de fotografía de Shane McCutcheon es perfecto para que todos esos conocidos se reúnan. Es una vergüenza. Se supone que ibas para representar mi propia fundación, no a manchar su imagen.**

—**Lo siento. Dios, esto es una tortura**—se lamentó completamente abatida, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia uno de los ventanales desde donde podía contemplar a la perfección la gran manzana, con la intención de aclarar de alguna manera aquel aturdimiento que la acosaba.

**—Quinn**—musitó Bette cambiando el tono de su voz. Con más suavidad, más preocupada por la amiga que por la trabajadora**.—¿Necesitas unas vacaciones? ¿Qué te está pasando? Hace unas semanas estabas histérica porque considerabas que una barbacoa era más importante que lo estaba sucediendo en Chicago. Me suplicaste que te dejase elegir acompañante para ir a España, porque si no, no irías. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No estás a gusto aquí? ¿No quieres seguir trabajando?**

** —Claro, claro que quiero Bette. Adoro éste trabajo, es…es parte de mi vida y no quiero perderlo. Estar aquí me mantiene cuerda, aunque parezca lo contrario.**

**—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Por qué te refugias aquí? ¿Pasa algo con Rachel?**

Dos opciones, pensó Quinn. Tenía dos opciones para responderle a quien había sido una de sus mayores y más apreciadas consejeras y amiga. Bette había ocupado el lugar de su madre en muchas ocasiones, y a pesar de ser su jefa, siempre contó con ese apoyo personal cuando las cosas no le salían como pretendía; Confesarle la verdad en todo el desastre que estaban viviendo Rachel y ella, o bien seguir la petición de Spencer y dejar que fuese otra más dentro del circulo de familiares, amigas y conocidas que vivían una mentira.

Solo un pequeño detalle le hizo decidirse por lo que la razón le dictaba. Bette había hecho mención a los muchos amigos que tenía en el mundo del arte, llegando incluso a enterarse de lo que había sucedido con ella al otro lado del mundo. No era buena idea confesarle la verdad. Elise y Rachel estaban por encima de todo y de todos.

—**Sé que no es excusa para no centrarme pero…Rachel y yo no vivimos una buena situación y hemos decidido separarnos temporalmente. No estoy viviendo en mi casa, me he trasladado al apartamento de Spencer y Ashley en Uper East Side. **

** —¿Qué?—**susurró completamente sorprendida**—¿Te has separado?**

** —Así es—**respondió evitando mirarla en todo momento.

Volvían los nervios, el malestar por saber que aquella mujer que durante casi 20 años había estado ayudándole, proporcionándole una oportunidad que la había llevado a triunfar en la vida, iba a ser una víctima más de aquel horror. Si no fuera ella, probablemente no habría logrado salir de Lima como lo hizo, con la seguridad de un trabajo que le fascinaba, y por supuesto, contando con el apoyo que le había regalado durante todos aquellos años. Bette fue una hermana mayor que la obligó a salir adelante cuando más oscuro estaba el camino. Y se convirtió en una madre cuando la suya se marchó de aquella forma tan trágica e inesperada hacia escasos meses.

**—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha sucedido? Dios, ¿Estás bien?—**se preocupó, y con razón. Bette no tardó en dejar a un lado su lado más profesional, y volvió a ser la que siempre era. –**Quinn, estás de broma, ¿Verdad?.**—Añadió acercándose.

—**No, no es broma**—respondió tras dejar que la saliva aliviase la sequedad de su garganta.—**Tranquila, estoy bien dentro de lo cabe, pero es cierto que ando algo descentrada. Te prometo que no volveré a cometer ningún fallo más. Ésta… ésta noche iré a esa cena y quedaran encantados. Confía en mí.**

**—¿Qué ha pasado?—**insistió y Quinn se lamentó. Pensó que con aquel discurso acerca de su profesionalidad, Bette olvidaría cuestionarla por las razones que la habían llevado a tomar esa decisión. Pero eso no iba a suceder, a menos que algo interrumpiese aquella conversación.

**—No ha pasado nada, solo que…bueno, necesitamos un tiempo a solas. No parábamos de discutir por todo, ya nada es igual y tenemos esa sensación de que estábamos a punto de acabar con algo que ninguna de las dos queríamos terminar. Mejor darnos un tiempo y volver a centrarnos en lo que queremos antes de que eso suceda, ¿No crees?**

** —Ya**—dejó caer confidente—**Hay otra persona, ¿Verdad?**

**—¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?**

** —Vamos Quinn, si no quieres decirlo te entiendo, pero no tienes por qué sentirte así. Yo, yo sé lo que es vivir de esa manera. Me pasó algo parecido con Tina, ¿Recuerdas? Aparecieron terceras personas y creía que la vida tenía otro rumbo al que yo había elegido, que podía disfrutar cuando todo iba mal con ella. Pero con el tiempo te das cuenta de quién es el amor de tu vida. No importa cuántas mujeres o hombres puedan aparecer en tu camino, Quinn. Tu corazón sabe elegir y estoy convencida de que Rachel seguirá en él.**

Bonito, hermoso, tanto que podría haber derramado algunas lágrimas, si realmente la situación fuese real. Sin embargo, Quinn solo podía limitarse a odiarse a sí misma. A maldecir continuamente que el diablo o lo que fuera, estuviese jugando así con su vida. Y la interrupción divina llegó cuando más la necesitaba. El teléfono de Bette comenzó a sonar y tras una breve conversación, la mujer no tardó en pedirle que aplazaran aquella conversación para poder atender varios asuntos que tenía pendiente.

Ni siquiera se lo pensó.

Quinn abandonó el despacho acusando aún el malestar que sentía cada vez que mentía por aquella historia a alguna de sus amigas, y por ser consciente de como había descuidado su trabajo, hasta llegar el punto de peligrar su continuidad. Porque tal vez Bette no habría pensado un solo segundo en el despido, pero ella si lo pensó. Sentirse inútil era algo que no soportaba de sí misma, y si esa sensación llegaba a ella, no dudaría en tomar la decisión más acertada para la galería, sin duda.

No obstante, mientras caminaba hacia su despacho evitando en todo momento cruzarse con más empleados, no fueron esos pensamientos los que la acompañaron, sino ella. La chica de sonrisa eterna. La única mujer que lograba que su corazón latiese de aquella forma en la que necesitaba gritar y correr al mismo tiempo. Marcharse de su hogar sin apenas cruzar palabra alguna con ella, era un castigo que no estaba dispuesta a tener que soportar, a menos no mientras encontrase alguna excusa para poder escucharla. Y tenía una perfecta para hacerlo.

Quinn tomó aire y se colocó frente al ventanal de su despacho, desde donde podía distinguir entre varios rascacielos el puente de Brooklyn y el rio Hudson cruzando bajo él. Tras asegurarse de haber cerrado la puerta y evitar que nadie pudiese interrumpirla, y mucho menos oírla hablar, cogió el teléfono, y rápidamente dejó que la imagen de su mujer y su hija pequeña aparecieran en la pantalla, preludio de la inminente llamada que ya realizaba.

Daba igual si le colgaba, o le soltaba algún insulto sin mala intención. Necesitaba oírla aunque solo fueran un par de segundos, y Rachel iba a permitir que su deseo se hiciera real.

**—Dime Quinn**—susurró y la rubia supo que lo hacía a escondidas.

**—Rachel, no quiero molestarte demasiado. Perdona si te he interrumpido pero necesitaba hablar contigo.**

** —Estoy…esto…mis padres acaban de llegar, Quinn—**volvió a responder con apenas un murmullo.—**No quiero que sepan que hablo contigo y me he metido en la cocina.**

** —Oh…ok, tranquila. No te molestaré demasiado.**

** —No me molestas, ciel…**—respondió rápidamente y el silencio que llegó después hizo sonreír a Quinn**.—¿Qué…qué pasa? ¿Por qué me llamas ahora?—**cuestionó fingiendo una dureza que era evidente que no tenía.

**—Olvidé decirte que ésta noche tengo una cena con los representantes de la exposición de Picasso. Ellen me va a acompañar. Tendré que ir sobre las 6 más o menos para ducharme o al menos coger algo de ropa. Solo quería que lo supieras. **

** —Ok. Es probable que no esté en casa, así que tienes libertad absoluta**.—Respondió sin demasiada preocupación, o al menos eso aparentaba por como sonó su voz.

—**Ok. ¿Vas…vas a salir con Elise?**

** —Sí. Saldré a comer con ella y mis padres pero después tengo…tengo una cita**—susurró y Quinn se heló.—**Henry llamó para invitarnos a cenar y le he dicho que tú no podías venir. Creo que es una buena ocasión para…bueno, ya sabes.**

** —Ya, entiendo**—dejó caer sabiendo que aquel trago era otro más de los que debían pasar. Sin embargo, los celos no tardaron en llegar a ella, y tenía que controlarse. Por su bien y por el de Rachel.—**Si necesitas algo, ya sabes que estoy a tu disposición.**

—**No sé si se lo voy a decir a mis padres, Quinn**—musitó con la voz entre cortada. –**No sé si voy a tener ocasión de hacerlo sin que Elise esté presente, y lo cierto es que no estoy preparada para eso. Me entran ganas de llorar nada más pensarlo.**

** —Te entiendo. Acabo de decírselo a Bette y ha sido un horror. Escúchame, yo también pienso que tal vez ellos puedan permanecer ajenos a todo esto, o si prefieres que sea yo quien se lo diga, lo haré. ¿Ok? **

—**Ya, ya veré como hago—**respondió tras varios segundos en silencio**—De todas formas, lo pensaré y si veo una ocasión buena, intentaré hacerlo sin que resulte una mentira. **

** —Bueno, te he dado suficientes razones como para que me pidas que me aleje durante un tiempo**—se sinceró—**Supongo que contándole esto que te hice, no estarás mintiéndoles.**

** —Quinn**—la interrumpió—**Te pedí que no volvieras a mencionármelo a menos que sea para mostrarme la verdad.**

** —Cierto, cierto…lo siento. Lo siento de veras, Rachel. No volverá a suceder.**

** —Será mejor que corte ya. Debería atenderlos y…**

**—Entiendo**—volvía a interrumpirla siendo consciente de como había vuelto a fastidiar una conversación que iba por buen camino, aunque no tuviese esa intención en absoluto.

—**Cuídate Quinn.**

** —Y tú, Rachel. Dale…dale un beso a Elise de mi parte, por favor.**

** —Lo haré**—respondió y de nuevo ese silencio que antes le había regalado una sensación de satisfacción, aparecía entre ellas. Sin embargo, ésta vez era incomodidad, o tal vez pena por estar viviendo aquella situación.—**Adiós Quinn.**

**—Adiós Rachel**—susurró justo cuando el tono de llamada le avisaba que la conversación se había acabado**—¿Te he dicho hoy que…?**

* * *

#3NCFic


	25. Cita

So, wake me up when it´s all over.

* * *

Veinticuatro

Cita

Negro. Discreto pero elegante. Perfecto para la noche. Un par de tacones del mismo color, el bolso de mano y el pelo perfectamente moldeado sobre sus hombros. Un toque de maquillaje, no mucho, y el corazón gritándole que aquello no estaba bien. Rachel se miró en el espejo por última vez y dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación al ser consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Eran las 20;13 pm. En apenas dos minutos un hombre rubio y con barba de varios días, pasaría a recogerla para cenar. Un hombre que atendía al nombre de Henry, y que por como respondió a la segunda llamada que le hizo en aquella tarde, estaría más nervioso que ella.

Todo perfectamente planeado para la ocasión. Henry la había, o mejor dicho las había invitado a cenar a las dos, a ella y a Quinn, pero el cambio de planes al no acudir la rubia, llevó a Rachel a hacer algo que Glen y Spencer le habían exigido que hiciera; avisarles con antelación sobre alguna posible salida pública. Fue telefonear a su representante y todo cambió bruscamente.

Lo que iba a ser una sencilla cena con un amigo de la familia, se convertiría en toda una cita en uno de los restaurantes más elegantes de la ciudad, con un par de paparazzis infiltrados a las puertas del mismo, y la decisión de dar ese paso y hacer pública la confusión que deseaban.

Pero Rachel no solo estaba nerviosa por aquello, sino que también le provocaban aquella sensación sus padres. Estaban allí, en el salón de su casa mientras jugaban con una Elise que ya no lograba aguantar más el sueño. Unos padres que desde que llegaron a su hogar aquella mañana, desconocían por completo lo que sucedía en su matrimonio, y no precisamente que se hallaban inmersas en una descomunal mentira.

Fueron muchas veces las que preguntaron por Quinn, y la excusa del trabajo fue lo único que Rachel utilizó para responderles. No tuvo el valor de hacerlos participe de aquella mentira que estaban difundiendo entre sus seres queridos, como tampoco tuvo el valor de confesarles que estaba decepcionada con ella por lo que había sucedido en su viaje a España. Y no lo hizo nada mal al ocultarles aquella situación. Tanto Hiram como Leroy conocían las exigencias que una directora de galería podría tener, y no vieron nada extraño en las horas que dedicaba a su trabajo, pero ver a su hija salir a cenar con un hombre sí que les empezó a resultar raro y Rachel fue consciente de ello, sobre todo cuando la voz de Hiram interrumpía el último escrutinio de su vestimenta frente al espejo de su habitación.

—**¿Cómo es posible que cada día estés más guapa? ¿No se supone que la edad perjudica?**—Dijo desde la puerta y Rachel no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa.

**—Soy como el buen vino, papá, cuanto más viejo, mejor.**

** —Ya, ya veo. Espero que Quinn llegue antes de que te marches, merece verte así.**

**—No es gran cosa**—trató de restarle importancia, aunque en el fondo sabía que sí, que estaba realmente elegante para aquella noche.—**Te aseguro que Quinn me ha visto mucho mejor y más elegante que ahora.**

—**No lo dudo, por algo se casó contigo**—musitó sonriente, aunque el pequeño recuerdo no sentó de la misma manera a Rachel.

**—¿Estáis seguros que podéis quedaros con Elise?—**cuestionó tratando de cambiar de conversación.—**Brittany y Santana están dispuestas a quedarse con ella mientras estoy fuera.**

**—No te preocupes. Tu padre y yo estábamos deseando pasar tiempo con ella, así que no hay problema. Además, no creo que tarde demasiado en dormirse. No ha parado de bostezar desde que Leroy ha empezado a hablarle de estrellas y galaxias, como si realmente fuera a comprender algo**.—Bromeó

**—Ya debería estar en la cama, pero por ser viernes y ya que estáis aquí, voy a permitir que se quede un poco más. Eso sí, en 20 minutos como máximo tiene que estar en la cama.**

**—Lo estará. ¿Tardarás mucho en regresar?**

** —No, no creo. Solo voy a cenar y ya está. **

** —¿Y Quinn? ¿Tardará mucho? Tenemos ganas de verla.**

**—No , no lo sé, papá**—volvió a recuperar la seriedad—**Tiene una cena con gente importante del mundo del arte y ya sabes que esas cosas suelen alargarse siempre.**

** —Ok. Supongo que la veremos mañana, ¿No? Nos has prometido una barbacoa.**

** —Eh…sí, claro**—balbuceo esquivando la mirada de su padre en todo momento, gesto que evidentemente no pasó desapercibido para Hiram.

**—Será mejor que bajemos, ya debe de estar al llegar**.—Dijo la morena evitando tener que mencionar a Quinn de nuevo. Y lo hizo sin mediar palabra alguna, de hecho, salió de la habitación tras hacerse con el bolso, y ni siquiera miró a su padre, que justo bajo el umbral de la puerta no apartaba la mirada de ella. Fue justo llegando a las escaleras cuando se decidió a hablar. Obligada por supuesto.

—**Cielo**—susurró con firmeza y Rachel se detuvo antes de bajar el primero de los escalones**—¿Está todo bien?**

** —Eh…Sí. Claro que sí. **

** —¿Seguro? Entiendo que con Elise te sea más complicado hablar, pero ahora estamos a solas. Si te pasa u os pasa algo a ambas**—hizo referencia a Quinn—, **y necesitas hablarlo solo tienes que decírmelo. **

** —No te preocupes papá—**respondió esquiva–**No sucede nada**.

**—¿Y por qué no te creo? Ni siquiera eres capaz de mirarme a los ojos y menos cuando te mencionamos a Quinn. Hija, ¿Ha pasado algo?**

Tragó saliva. Su garganta completamente seca se lo exigió en un reflejo instantáneo, justo cuando su corazón palpitaba más rápido de lo normal y comenzaba un debate interno por saber qué hacer; Si confesarle la verdad, o hacerle partícipe de su gran mentira. Por suerte la difícil elección se vio interrumpida por una de esas señales que en miles de ocasiones habría odiado por molestarla, pero que en ese instante la ayudó a salir de aquella situación.

El timbre sonaba y la voz de Leroy le avisaba de que su acompañante para la cena de aquella noche acababa de llegar. Rachel bajó la mirada, lamentándose por mostrarle con aquel gesto que tenía razón y que algo sucedía en su vida, pero no se lo iba a hacer saber en ese momento.

—**Mañana hablamos con calma, ¿De acuerdo?**—susurró e Hiram asintió segundos antes de verla bajar las escaleras, y dar la bienvenida a su cita.

**—¡Oh dios!**—susurró Henry de manera casi imperceptible al verla aparecer, pero tanto Leroy como Elise escucharon aquella breve exclamación del chico.

—**Hola Henry**—saludó ella—**Puntual.**

**—Claro, como siempre. Estás…estás muy guapa**—sonrió divertido—¿**Cómo la dejan salir así de casa?**

** —Me estoy arrepintiendo de no haberla dejado encerrada en la habitación—**masculló Hiram tras los pasos de Rachel**—¿Qué tal, Henry?—**le saludó—**Hace mucho que no te veo.**

** —Muy bien señor Berry. He regresado hace poco a Nueva York y ya espero poder instalarme aquí para siempre. Así que nos veremos más a menudo, por supuesto—**Añadió complaciente.

**—¿Aquí?—**preguntó Leroy con aquel tono de voz dejado, como si no le preocupase en absoluto la respuesta.

**—Aquí en Nueva York**—aclaró Henry—**No aquí en esta casa. Aunque si ellas me lo piden, le aseguro que me quedaría a vivir aquí para siempre, aunque fuese en la casita del árbol—**Bromeó

**—La casita del árbol es mía**—intervino Elise enfadada—**De nadie más.**

**—Cierto, pero tú me dejarías dormir ahí, ¿Verdad?—**cuestionó Henry sin perder el tono de humor, sin embargo Elise parecía no aceptar aquel tipo de broma y el gesto torcido de su boca bien lo demostraba.

**—Será mejor que nos marchemos cuanto antes**—interrumpió Rachel con algo de temor. Elise, al igual que Quinn, era experta en callar a quienes hablaban más de la cuenta y lo hacían sobre un tema que no les gustase demasiado. La diferencia entre ambas, es que Elise no tenía contemplaciones, y de su boca podría salir cualquier cosa que dejase paralizado a todos los que allí estaban.

Aunque apenas duró un par de minutos la estancia de ambos en la casa. El rubio se limitó a despedirse de los padres mientras Rachel ordenaba a Elise a marcharse a dormir en menos de 15 minutos. Algo que también repitió a sus padres mientras se despedía de ellos. Cinco minutos más tarde, el taxi con el que Henry había llegado a recogerla, cruzaba la décima avenida entre cientos de coches más que en aquella hora abarrotaban esa zona de la ciudad y colapsaban el tráfico. Y lo hacían casi en silencio, o con las explicaciones de Rachel acerca de la estancia de sus padres en su casa.

**—¿Está segura de que no estaba enfadada conmigo?—**cuestionó Henry

—**No, por supuesto que no. Elise solo está cansada y por eso responde de esa manera**—Respondió excusando a la pequeña**— Además, ya sabes que cuando se trata de la casita del árbol, nadie tiene privilegios.**

** —No sé. ¿Y tus padres? ¿Ellos también están cansados?—**musitó con algo de sarcasmo

**—¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?**

**—Digamos que lo he notado en su actitud—**susurró evitando que el taxista, completamente ensimismado en la retransmisión de un partido de baloncesto, lo escuchase**—Me temo que no les ha gustado la idea de verme contigo.**

**—No, no creo que sea así**—replicó Rachel mirando al frente, observando como el intenso tráfico los obligaba a detenerse constantemente—**Solo se interesan, nada más.**

** —¿Pero ellos no sabían que íbamos a cenar? Quiero decir, mi pensamiento era cenar con vosotras dos, contigo y con Quinn, como hemos hecho muchas veces, pero da la sensación de que ellos piensan que yo solo quiero cenar contigo a solas. **

** —No pienses cosas que no son, Henry**—respondió un tanto seria.—**Mis padres sabían que íbamos a cenar y que Quinn no viene porque está trabajando, nada más. **

** —¿Y por qué te has puesto así de guapa?—**volvió a susurrar sin apartar la mirada de ella**— Quiero decir, siempre lo estás pero hoy esta noche te has puesto impresionante. Apuesto a que eso también les ha podido molestar.**

**—¿Por qué insistes en que estaban molestos?—**Lo miró—**Solo es una cena, ellos te conocen y saben que eres importante para nuestra familia. Y si me he puesto así es porque al restaurante donde vamos hay que ir elegante. ¿Recuerdas que soy actriz? ¿Qué dirían de mí si voy a cenar a un lugar como ese en jeans y camiseta?—**Mintió. Y no porque el ser actriz la obligase a ir siempre de gala, sino porque ya sabía que un par de paparazzis iban a cazarlos en aquella noche, y no quería dar la imagen de cena con un amigo. Su única intención era la de levantar rumores y afianzar esa mentira que ya habían difundido a pesar del desconocimiento de Henry. Su vestimenta en aquella noche era importante para lograr aquello.

**—Tienes razón**—masculló tras ver como el taxi se veía obligado a detenerse por culpa del tráfico—**Es la última vez que dejo que una mujer elija restaurante. **

** —No te preocupes por el dinero, invito yo.**

** —No, no lo digo por eso. Fui yo quien insistió a cenar y te llevaría a cualquier sitio, a cualquier lugar del mundo si hiciera falta**—Bromeó—**Pero justo ese restaurante no es el que yo habría elegido.**

**—¿Por qué? Quinn y yo solemos…solíamos ir en ocasiones especiales. Es perfecto.**

**—Dudo que me dejen entrar**—respondió esbozando por primera vez una sonrisa natural.—**Mira cómo voy vestido.**

**—Vas bien**—musitó Rachel regresando la mirada al frente.

**—¿De veras? ¿Tú me permitirías salir así si fuese tu marido y no un amigo? ¿No me obligarías a llevar traje de chaqueta y corbata?**

**—No eres mi marido**—replicó siendo consciente de como la conversación empezaba a tornarse molesta y el taxista desviaba curioso la mirada hacia ella a través del espejo retrovisor. Y fue entonces cuando caía en la cuenta de lo que podría estar sucediendo en aquel instante. Rachel lanzó una mirada hacia Henry y no vio al chico que durante dos años estuvo cuidando a Elise los días en los que ella y Quinn tenían que atender su responsabilidades profesionales. Veía a un hombre completamente desconocido, a pesar de saber quién era. Veía a alguien que cada vez que tenía ocasión, bromeaba con aquel anecdótico e hipotético caso de haber sido él su pareja sentimental. Algo que normalmente siempre solía hacerle gracia, pero que en aquel instante no hizo nada más que molestarla. Veía a un hombre que podría ser perfectamente uno de esos espías de los que hablaba Quinn, al menos estar involucrado conscientemente, o inconscientemente.

Tenía que actuar, aunque no le apetecía en absoluto hacerlo.

—**Ya, ya sé que no soy tu marido, lo digo por…**

**—Si lo fueras**—le interrumpió rápidamente—**No me importaría en absoluto que vistieses así.**

**—¿De veras?—**la miró incrédulo.

**—Sí. Me gustan las personas con personalidad. Valoro muchísimo esa cualidad en alguien, y además…No vas nada mal—**Sonrió forzada.—**Muy rebelde…muy músico. **

** —Eso es un gran halago, siempre y cuando el muy rebelde y muy músico no quiera decir, muy esperpento y desaliñado.**

** —Sexy**—dejó escapar casi sin voz, tragándose su orgullo y el malestar que le producía volver a la mentira.

**—¿Sexy? ¿Me consideras sexy?**—Se burló—**No juegues con eso, Rachel, podría utilizarlo en tu contra.**

** —¿Qué?—**lo miró desconcertada**—¿Cómo en mi contra?**

**—Sí, sí**—volvió a sonreírle—**En tu contra. Si Quinn se entera que me dices esas cosas, me deja el camino libre para conquistarte.**

Uno, dos y tres. Rachel respiró guardando una bocanada de aire en sus pulmones y tras lanzar la vista al frente y descubrir cómo estaban llegando al restaurante y el taxista había vuelto a prestar más atención al partido que a ellos, se lanzó.

**—No, no me importa que Quinn se entere de algo así.**

**—Ya, ya supongo. No he visto un matrimonio más infranqueable que el vuestro. Estoy seguro de que se reiría de mí incluso, pero ha tenido gracia ver tu cara**—respondió sin perder la sonrisa.

—**No. Precisamente por eso lo digo. No me importa que Quinn se entere de algo así porque ella no tiene opinión alguna acerca de lo que yo haga o deje de hacer.**

** —Sí, bueno…ya sé que os…**

**—Nos hemos separado**, **Henry**—soltó tras ver como insistía en buscar excusas que no hacían más que atrasar aquel momento. Y fue decirlo y notar como el coche ya empezaba a detenerse junto a la rotonda Columbus, y les obligaba a descender del mismo para continuar el trayecto andando hacia el restaurante.

Le costó. Henry apenas pudo reaccionar a la confesión de Rachel, y tuvo que ser ella quien lo incitase a bajar y abandonar el taxi.

Y eso hizo sin asimilar aun lo que le había dicho. Pagó al taxista para que continuase con su ronda y se detuvo allí, en mitad de aquella bulliciosa avenida, a escasos metros del centro donde se situaba el restaurante y sin dejar de mirar a Rachel, que tras comprobar por inercia que todo estaba bien en el interior de su bolso, fue a centrar su mirada en la de él.

**—¿Vamos?—**cuestionó rompiendo el silencio y Henry negó varias veces como si con aquel gesto, su cabeza lograse aclarar lo que había escuchado.

**—¿Te…os…habéis separado?—**balbuceó incrédulo y Rachel desvió la mirada a su alrededor.

**—¿Podemos entrar y hablamos con más calma?—**sugirió viéndose rodeada de gente que inevitablemente, iban a reconocerla. Al menos 1 de cada 5 personas lo haría, sin duda.

**—¿Es cierto?—**volvió a preguntar Henry—**Estás bromeando, ¿Verdad?**

**—No, no estoy bromeando**—respondió algo nerviosa**—¿Podemos entrar en el restaurante? No estoy cómoda hablando de esto aquí, en mitad de la calle con tanta gente…mirándonos de reojo**—susurró y por fin el chico reaccionó.

No tardó en invitarla a que caminase junto a él para recorrer los escasos metros que les separaban del mismo. Un restaurante que se presentaba con una pequeña pero intensa cola de personas que intentaban acceder al mismo, y que ellos esquivaron ante las miradas incrédulas y alguna que otra desafiante de los que allí estaban. Tal vez Glen solía fastidiarlo por ser un bocazas, pero no podía negar que para organizar veladas como aquella, era único. Ni siquiera le preguntaron por la reserva. Rachel y Henry entraron directamente acompañados por uno de los jefes de sala del restaurante, y las quejas entre los que esperaban para acceder a sus reservas, no tardaron en provocar un pequeño murmullo a su alrededor.

Rachel lo sabía. Sabía que en apenas un minuto, entre 10 y 15 personas que a buen seguro la habían reconocido, estaba viéndola entrar acompañada de un hombre, y los rumores no tardarían en confirmarse cuando los paparazzis hicieran su trabajo. Paparazzis que en ese instante aún no estaban allí, pero que lo harían cuando la cena acabase. Al menos así se lo había confirmado Glen.

El enorme salón donde se distribuían las mesas aparecía casi al completo de comensales. Dos ambientes dividían el mismo, uno a nivel de la entrada y otro en una planta superior separada por apenas unos cinco o seis escalones, donde se situaban algunas de las zonas reservadas. Y era allí donde Rachel dirigía sus pasos, aunque no precisamente a alguna mesa privada. La idea de Glen era sencilla; Cuánta más personas pudiesen ver a la pareja, mayor amplitud de rumores. Tener la mesa en la zona más exquisita del restaurante era un punto a su favor que provocaría multitud de miradas del resto de comensales. Y fue entre ellos, entre las casi 50 0 60 personas que estaban cenando aquella noche en aquel restaurante, donde Rachel encontró a quien no esperaba encontrar.

Todo perdió el sentido.

Rachel avanzó indecisa hacia la mesa que ya le indicaba el jefe de sala, sin perder la vista de un pequeño grupo de cuatro personas que cenaban mientras se mostraban interesantes en una conversación. Cuatro personas entre las que pudo reconocer a una, o al menos creyó reconocerla.

Sus hoyuelos cada vez que sonreía y aquellos ojos vivos no podrían ser de otra persona más que de ella, de Ellen.

Tragó saliva y tras buscar con detenimiento a su alrededor, no logró encontrar a quien supuestamente debía estar allí. Porque Quinn se había encargado de informarle con detenimiento que aquella noche tenía una cena junto a los representantes de la fundación Picasso, y que lo haría acompañada por su compañera de trabajo.

Bien. Allí estaba Ellen, y junto a ella dos hombres y una mujer más, pero ni rastro de ella. Ni rastro de la cabeza rubia de su mujer.

**—¿Se encuentra bien señora Berry?—**Preguntó el jefe de sala tras ofrecerle el asiento y ver como la morena ni siquiera se percataba del gesto.

**—Eh…sí**—murmuró desconcertada, viendo como Henry también esperaba para sentarse después de ella, como buen caballero—**Disculpe, necesito ir al servicio urgentemente**.

—**Claro, está por allí, primera puerta a la derecha**—indicó el chico.

**—Ok. Muchas gracias**—respondió mostrando una forzada sonrisa. Por supuesto, ella ya conocía donde estaba situado el mismo. No era la primera vez que acudía a aquel restaurante—**Henry, ¿Me disculpas?**

** —Por supuesto, ¿Te encuentras mal?**

—**No, no…estoy bien**—sonrió de nuevo, ésta vez con más naturalidad—**Solo…bueno, cosas de chicas**—susurró y Henry no tardó en asentir permitiendo que se retirara—**Ve eligiendo el vino,** **¿Ok?  
—Claro. Yo elijo**—respondió y Rachel no esperó más.

No. Su decisión por apartarse de él y meterse en el servicio no era por algún problema o situación típica en una chica. Lo hizo porque necesitaba hacer algo para saciar su curiosidad, y sobre todo para no arruinar un plan que parecía ir perfecto.

Necesitaba saber dónde estaba Quinn, y la única forma de hacerlo sin levantar sospechas era de aquella manera. Colándose en el interior del baño y tras encerrarse en una de las tres cabinas, realizar una llamada que la sacaría de dudas.

Tres tonos. Apenas necesitó tres tonos para saber que algo sucedía. Algo surrealista.

Un extraño zumbido se apoderó del baño mientras ella realizaba la llamada y Quinn atendía a la misma.

**—¿Rachel?**—susurró tras el auricular y la morena se sorprendió. Y no lo hizo por el susurro, sino porque la voz de la rubia sonó cerca, demasiado cerca para tratarse de un teléfono.

**—¿Quinn?**

** —¿Rachel?—**cuestionó de nuevo, ésta vez alzando un poco más la voz y con algo de incredulidad**—¿Dónde estás?  
—¿Y tú?**

** —Cenando, ¿Dónde estás tú? Te escucho rara.**

** —Yo te escucho rara…parece que estás aquí.**

** —¿Qué estoy dónde?**

**—¿Quinn?—**replicó completamente desconcertada, abriendo la puerta del habitáculo para cerciorarse de que no había nadie más allí.

**—¿Dónde estás, Rachel?—**habló la rubia y Rachel no tardó en reaccionar.

Tres puertas la separaban de su voz, o al menos eso entendió cuando caminó hacia la última de las cabinas y golpeó sobre ella.

**—¡Está ocupado!—**respondió Quinn tras la misma y el desconcierto en Rachel se convirtió en sorpresa.

**—¿Quinn? ¿Está ahí?—**preguntó apartando el teléfono de sus labios y de pronto la puerta se abrió. Se abrió para que ambas se quedasen boquiabiertas y sin palabras. Se abrió para que Quinn reaccionara rápidamente y tomando a su mujer del brazo, la obligase a entrar en la misma cabina, encerrándose con ella como otras tantas de veces habían hecho a lo largo de su vida.

**—¿Qué haces aquí?**—fue Quinn quien rompió el silencio mientras Rachel seguía tratando de asimilar lo que el destino pretendía mostrarle. Porque aquello solo debía ser obra del destino, sin duda.

**—Ce…cenar. ¿Y tú?**

**—Estoy con los tipos de la fundación**—respondió guardando el teléfono en el bolso—**Me he ausentado un minuto para despejarme un poco, porque me estaban destrozando la cabeza. Ahí…ahí fuera está Ellen. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?**

**—Te lo he dicho, he venido a cenar con Henry.**

**—¿Aquí?**—cuestionó al tiempo que la miraba más detenidamente. Ese momento en el que la descubría por completo**—¿Así?**

**—Glen…Glen lo ha organizado todo**.—Musitó siendo consciente de como la miraba, y las dudas que empezaban a acusarla—**Pensó que nuestra cena con Henry podría ser una buena excusa para…para lo que ya sabes.**

** —Con Henry**—repitió centrándose en sus ojos—**Glen quiere que te vean con Henry.**

**—Sí, así es. De hecho, ha…ha avisado a algunos paparazzis para que nos vean salir.**

** —¿Y Henry lo sabe?**

** —No. No sabe nada.**

** —O sea que para él…Es una cita.**—El silencio fue la única respuesta que recibió. Rachel se limitó a desviar la mirada presa de los nervios.**—¿Te has vestido así porque es una cita?—**Insistió

**—No es más que un plan.**

**—Un plan que él desconoce. Si quieres que resulte creíble tendrás que flirtear con él delante de esos paparazzis, ¿Eres consciente de ello? ¿Te ha pedido Glen que hagas eso?**

** —Quinn, no creo que debamos hablar de algo así aquí—**susurró

**—Necesito que me lo digas. Necesito saber que si mañana veo una fotografía tuya será por…**

** —Es nuestra hija—**susurró interrumpiendo y alzando la mirada de nuevo hacia ella**—¿Recuerdas por qué hacemos esto, Quinn? No lo hago por gusto, ni siquiera estoy segura de durar dos minutos con él. Mi única intención es comentarle lo de nuestra separación y dejar que esos paparazzis nos vean salir del restaurante. De todo lo demás se encarga Glen y…además, ¿Por qué te tengo que dar explicaciones?**—añadió orgullosa—**Estoy enfadada contigo, no tengo por qué explicarte esto.**

** —Rachel**—susurró Quinn tratando de detener el monologo que poco a poco tomaba el matiz de reprimenda.

—**No, Rachel no**—volvió a hablar—**Tú has venido con Ellen y no te he cuestionado absolutamente nada, aun teniendo tu estúpido viaje martilleándome la cabeza todo el día he decidido confiar en ti ciegamente. ¿Por qué insinúas que yo voy a utilizar toda ésta locura para hacer algo que detesto? ¿Tan poca confianza tienes en mí que…**

**—Shhh**—la silenció.—**Rachel, yo confío en ti, pero no confío en los demás. Y tampoco confío en las artes de Glen para sacar a relucir todo esto. **

** —Sé cuidarme, Quinn. Soy una mujer adulta.**

** —Ok, ok…Si tú consideras que está bien, no seré yo quien diga lo contrario**—rectificó**—Si Henry es el elegido, perfecto. Él estará encantado, segurísimo—**musitó con algo de sarcasmo.

** —¿Qué te pasa?**—cuestionó sin pensar**—¿Tienes miedo?**

**—¿Miedo? ¿A qué te refieres?**

** —Parece que tienes miedo a Henry. ¿Piensas que puede lograr algo en mí? ¿Piensas que estoy aprovechando toda ésta locura para saldar alguna cuenta pendiente?**

—**Sinceramente, no quiero pensarlo. Para Henry siempre has sido especial, y está claro que ésta situación le viene perfecta.**

**—¡Basta!—**Exclamó alterada.—**No tienes derecho a decirme algo así.**

**—Lo siento Rachel—**susurró recuperando la compostura—**Siento ser tan idiota y dejar que los celos me hagan decir estupideces. Ya…ya sabes, soy humana y cometo errores.**

—**Yo no**—sentenció la morena—**Tal vez me equivoque muchas veces, pero no voy a equivocarme con lo que siento. Y lo que siento es lo mismo que he sentido desde que te conocí. **

**—Rachel…—**Volvió a susurrar acercándose a ella con la intención de besarla, pero la morena no lo permitió.

—**Eso no quita que siga decepcionada contigo. Ahora mismo lo único que me permite mirarte a los ojos, es nuestra hija. Hasta que no solucionemos eso, no voy a poder centrarme en lo nuestro y en saber cómo arreglar lo que has roto. Así que te pido por favor que no mezcles las cosas y mucho menos que me vengas con ataques de celos después de lo que estamos viviendo. Si he venido con Henry es porque es una buena oportunidad para lo que nos aconsejó Spencer. **

—**Ok. Ok…—**repitió permitiéndole de nuevo la escasa separación que el habitáculo podría regalarles—**Lo siento. Olvídalo. Olvida mi estupidez. Confío plenamente en ti.**

** —Es lo menos que podría esperar de ti—**recriminó realmente molesta y Quinn percibió perfectamente el tono.—**Mis padres quieren hacer una barbacoa mañana. Deberías estar, ellos aún no saben nada.**—Añadió tratando de empujar el orgullo al fondo de su estómago.

**—Estaré**—respondió sin rechistar**—Si quieres se lo decimos juntas.**

—**No. Aun no tengo claro cómo hacerlo. Si lo hago, será antes de que regresen a Lima. No, no puedo mentirles de esa manera y seguir mirándoles a los ojos.**

** —Ok. Me parece bien, pero si dices que los paparazzis estarán esperándote ahí fuera, lo lógico es que se enteren.**

** —No. Ellos saben que venía con Henry, así que no le darán importancia. Además, dudo que los rumores lleguen a ellos en esta noche. En todo caso lo harán cuando ya estén en Lima y sepan la mentira.**

** —Está bien, pero…**

**—¿Pero qué?**—la miró de nuevo tras varios segundos desviando la mirada continuamente**.—¿Qué problema ves ahora?**

** —Pues que se supone que si estás aquí para levantar rumores, no es adecuado que yo también lo esté. Esos paparazzis me pueden ver y sabrán quien soy. **

** —Tienes…tienes razón. Le diré a Henry que nos marchamos, recién acabamos de llegar y ni siquiera hemos pedido nada. Avisaré a Glen para que cambie de estrategia o…**

**—No, no—**la detuvo—**No le digas nada. Quédate con él y cena hasta que esos paparazzis te vean. Yo voy a salir de aquí sin que nadie se entere.**

** —¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo vas a hacer? He visto que Ellen está ahí fuera y los de la fundación también.**

**—No te preocupes por eso. Procura que Henry no me vea salir de aquí. Del resto me encargo yo. ¿Ok?**

**—Eh…está bien**.—Balbuceó completamente confusa.

**—Vamos…Sal ahí fuera, no le hagas esperar**—susurró tragándose el orgullo, y viendo como Rachel también parecía no poder asimilar esas palabras con la naturalidad suficiente como para no derrumbarse. –**Estás preciosa**.

La habría besado sin dudas. Se habría lanzado a su cuello para abrazarla y besarla como nunca, pero se contuvo. Se contuvo porque ya había cometido demasiados errores y no quería volver a hacerle daño. Quinn permitió que Rachel saliese del baño sin recibir ese beso, pero si con una mirada llena de complicidad que le hacía indicar que estaba a su lado, a pesar de todo. Y durante varios minutos se mantuvo allí, en el interior de la cabina y tratando de averiguar cómo salir de allí sin que nadie la relacionase con ella.

Varios minutos hasta que tuvo la única idea factible, la única que podría llevar a cabo. Quinn no dudó en asomarse a la puerta y descubrir como la mesa que ocupaba Rachel se situaba lo suficientemente lejos de ella como para que Henry no pudiese verla, además estaba de espaldas, probablemente incitado por Rachel para que tomase ese asiento.

Se armó de valor y decidió salir de allí rauda, bajando la mirada sin detener sus pasos en ningún momento, hasta que logró alcanzar su mesa, donde Ellen ya la escrutaba con la mirada. Y con razón.

En el tiempo en el que Quinn se había ausentado, tuvo que ser ella quien se hiciese cargo de la reunión con los representantes.

** —Señores**—musitó Quinn al llegar a la misma—**Disculpad mi ausencia, pero he recibido una llamada bastante importante y me temo que voy a tener que abandonar la reunión.**—Dijo sabiendo que estaba cavando su propia tumba en la galería. Lo último que Bette esperaba de ella, era que hiciese algo así. Pero Elise y Rachel eran mucho más importantes para ella. Tanto que ni se lo pensó.

**—¿Está bien? ¿Ha pasado algo?—**cuestionó la mujer mientras el resto la miraban confusos. Sobre todo Ellen.

**—Es un asunto familiar. Siento, siento muchísimo tener que marcharme así, pero…No tengo más opción. Por supuesto, la cena corre a cargo mía, y podéis seguir disfrutando de la velada. Estoy convencida de que Ellen será una mejor anfitriona.**

**—Oh…claro, no se preocupe. De todas formas ya casi hemos acabado, ¿Verdad?**—refirió otro de los representantes.— **Hemos hablado de todo y no quedan cabos sueltos. Excepto ** **el postre.—**Bromeó y Quinn lo agradeció.

** —Pues disfruten de él y gracias por todo. Prometo compensarles por el gesto. Eh…Ellen, ¿Me acompañas a la puerta?**—Miró a la chica, que se mostraba realmente confusa por la situación y no tardó en asentir casi por inercia.—**Muchísimas gracias por venir**—volvió a repetir ofreciéndoles la mano a los tres representantes—**Ha sido un verdadero placer conocerles**.—Añadió recibiendo el beneplácito de ellos para abandonar el restaurante, y con ella Ellen. Que siguiendo su petición también siguió sus pasos para despedirse de ella en la calle, donde esperaba recibir una explicación más directa.

Lo que no entendió nunca era por qué Quinn optó por dirigirse hacia el lado opuesto de la salida. Al menos no en aquel instante.

Quinn Rodeó prácticamente todo el restaurante, dejando a un lado la mesa donde Rachel ya la miraba de soslayo y trataba de mantener la atención de Henry para evitar que la descubriese. No así Ellen. Que rápidamente se percató de la situación y comenzó a entender de qué trataba todo aquello.

La puerta trasera, por donde solía salir el personal del restaurante, fue el lugar elegido por Quinn para salir de allí lo más rápido posible. Y fue allí, en la calle trasera y libre de paparazzis o personas que pudiesen relacionarla con Rachel, donde Quinn respiró.

—**Ok. Siento mucho dejarte en esta situación, y entiendo si prefieres marcharte también.**—Comenzó a excusarse frente a la mirada apenada de Ellen—**No te preocupes por nada, ¿De acuerdo? Yo me encargo de avisar a Bette. Soy la responsable de…**

—**Yo me quedo con ellos, Quinn**—la interrumpió—**No te preocupes por nada, ¿Ok? Estaré hasta que se tomen el postre y luego me despediré de ellos de la mejor manera posible. Prometo no defraudarte.**

**—Pero…¿De veras?—**cuestionó Quinn un tanto incrédula. Incrédula porque Ellen no había parado de repetirle que estaba nerviosa por vivir una reunión como aquella. Porque no hubo un solo minuto, o segundo mejor dicho, desde que se encontraron en aquella noche en el que no se hubiese mostrado insegura por la responsabilidad que la cita conllevaba para ambas. Y ahora, de repente y cuando peor se ponía la situación para ella, tomaba el mando de la situación como nunca pensó que lo haría.

—**No te preocupes Quinn. No te voy a fallar. Esta noche ha sido muy especial para mí y tú has confiado siempre en mi capacidad. Puedes irte tranquila, prometo dejar la galería en la mejor situación posible.**

—**Vaya…No, no sé qué decir**—balbuceó la rubia**—No me siento bien teniendo que marcharme, pero debo hacerlo.**

** —¿Es por ella?**

** —¿Por ella? ¿Por quién?**—preguntó indecisa.

**—Por Rachel**—susurró Ellen acercándose con delicadeza**—La he visto, está ahí con un hombre y…Bueno, imagino que no es fácil para ti verla y estar en el mismo sitio que ella, ¿No es cierto?**

Pena, pensó Quinn tras escucharla. Pena porque realmente Ellen le estaba demostrando ser una buena chica, con un interés por ella que no sobrepasaba el límite. Solo era como su amor platónico, alguien a quien admiraba nada más, y que se estaba creyendo absolutamente todo el show que habían armado. Y le daba pena porque a pesar de ser atenta y mostrarse respetuosa con ella, no podía dejar de desconfiar. Ellen seguía siendo una desconocida más, alguien a quien debía mentir por el bien de su familia, por muchas dudas que le crease su actitud.

**—No te preocupes por nada, Quinn**—añadió tras el prolongado e intencionado silencio que creó la rubia a modo de respuesta—**Ve a descansar. Si necesitas algo, solo tienes que avisarme, ¿Ok?**

** —Te estaré esperando en el coche para llevarte a casa, ¿Ok?**

** —¿Qué? No, no es necesario, Quinn.**

** —Lo es. El que no pueda estar ahí dentro, no significa que no pueda estar aquí, esperándote. Así que en cuanto te despidas de ellos, me avisas. Pasaré a recogerte con el coche.**

**—¿Estás segura? ¿De verdad quieres esperarme?.**

** —Sí**—respondió regalándole una sonrisa llena de dulzura—**Te estaré esperando.**

* * *

#3NCFic


	26. Quédate conmigo

Stay with me, by Sam Smith

* * *

Veinticinco

Quédate conmigo

**—¿Estaban contentos?**

**—Sí, te lo aseguro Quinn. Estaban encantados, de hecho cuando se marchaban me han preguntado por ti y han deseado que ojala no fuese nada lo que te había sucedido. Está todo hecho. Tendremos la exposición y han quedado satisfechos.**

**—Dios…Dios, no sé cómo te lo voy a agradecer, Ellen. Realmente he sido una inconsciente pero…No podía estar ahí. Ya sabes, Rachel es conocida y bueno, si ven que estamos en el mismo restaurante y ni siquiera nos hablamos, todo terminaría complicándose y los rumores…Ya, ya sabes.—**Concluyó intencionadamente**.**

**—Ya…lo imagino**—murmuró— **Aunque lo cierto es que hay algo más que no te he dicho. No quería hacerte sentir mal, pero ahora que hablas de rumores…Había fotógrafos en la puerta. Supongo, supongo que alguien debió verla y…Han debido acudir rápidamente.**

**—¿De veras?**—musitó fingiendo sorpresa**—¡Dios! Supongo que es el precio que tienes que pagar por ser famosa. Ya sea bueno o malo, siempre estarás en boca de todos.**

—**Ya…imagino. Bueno, al menos tuviste la genial idea de salir por la puerta trasera. Habría sido más doloroso si te ven a ti también, ¿No crees?**

—**Sí, la verdad es que sí. Solo quería evitar que Rachel me viese allí—**se excusó—**Por eso decidí salir por esa puerta. Si lo hubiera hecho por la principal, tanto ella como la gente que había esperando me habrían visto. He tenido suerte.—**Añadió sorprendiéndose por la facilidad con la que había logrado excusarse sin apenas tiempo a pensar.

23:24 pm. Después de casi dos horas de cena, y tras el final más escatológico de cuantos había tenido que vivir esperando a su compañera de trabajo en la parte trasera de aquel restaurante, Quinn ponía rumbo hacia el hogar de quien se había convertido en su salvadora aquella noche.

Tal vez debía desconfiar de Ellen. Tenía que hacerla participe de la mentira y convencerla como una más que su matrimonio con Rachel era historia, y que nada de lo que parecía, era real. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo ello, Ellen se había convertido en su mejor aliada en aquella noche, donde sin su ayuda, habría perdido la oportunidad de demostrarle a Bette que seguía al 100% en su trabajo. Algo que evidentemente no era cierto.

Nunca podría estar tan involucrada si su familia pendía de una absurda pantomima, y Ellen formaba parte del show. Y por lo que comentaba en aquel instante, era más lista de lo que creía.

**—Hemos llegado**—musitó la rubia tras detener el coche en el arcén, a escasos metros de la acogedora casa de Ellen en pleno centro de Brooklyn.

**—Gracias Quinn, no tendrías que haberme esperado. Podría haber tomado un taxi y ya.**

**—No, no. Te dije que te recogería y que llevaría de vuelta a casa**—sonrió—**Así que aquí estás.**

** —Como si fuese una adolescente. Mi madre estaría orgullosa de ti**—se burló— **Por cierto, ¿Sabes cuántos años tengo?**

** —Claro que lo sé, te contraté yo y he leído muchas veces tu historial ¿Recuerdas?**

**—Por supuesto. Nunca me olvidaré del día más importante de mi vida.**

** —No seas exagerada. Apuesto a que has tenido días mucho más especiales que ese** precisamente.

—**No, no te creas**—respondió bajando la mirada hacia sus manos, gesto terriblemente dulce que Quinn no pudo dejar de mirar. –**Mi vida ha sido un completo aburrimiento desde que era una niña.**

** —¿De veras? ¿Y qué pasa con tus años de instituto? O la universidad. No me puedes negar que ahí se comenten muchas locuras y es imposible no vivir experiencias. **

—**Nada. En el instituto solo era una más, o mejor un cero a la izquierda. Solo tenía un par de amigas que terminaron largándose de Nueva York en mi último año de secundaria. Mi único entretenimiento era el club de ajedrez al que pertenecía, así que imagínate que clase de vida llevaba. –**Musitó avergonzada**—Y en la universidad me limité a estudiar. No podía suspender si quería mantener las becas. Básicamente, toda mi vida la he pasado jugando a solas o estudiando en la biblioteca—**sonrió apenada**—Es patético.**

—**Vaya, no te imaginaba así. **

** —¿Ah no? ¿Y cómo me imaginabas?**

**—No sé. Por tu aspecto físico y tu manera de expresarte, juraría que habrías sido la típica chica de la que todos quieren ser amigos, pero no por beneficios, sino por méritos propios. Eres inteligente, y divertida…Lo has demostrado esta noche en la cena. No sé, imaginaba que tenías una vida repleta de anécdotas.**

**—Pues te has equivocado por completo**—la miró divertida—**Aún vivo con mi madre**—añadió provocando la sorpresa en Quinn, que instintivamente lanzó una mirada hacia la casa desde donde había salido cuando pasó a recogerla.—**No estoy bromeando.**

**—¿De veras? ¿Por qué? Quiero decir, soy consciente de que ganas un buen sueldo. Puedes permitirte tener tu apartamento y…**

**—Mi madre está sola**—la interrumpió—**Siempre hemos estado solas las dos, y no sé…No quiero separarme de ella para estar sola…Sola, sola, ya me entiendes. Al menos con ella tengo esa compañía.**

Silencio. Un silencio incomodo en el que Quinn no pudo evitar pensar en ella, en su madre y la pena que se apoderaba de ella cada vez que recordaba ese fatídico momento de su muerte. Momento que debía superar llenándose de valor y de orgullo, volviendo a lo que tenía entre manos en aquel instante.

**—¿No tienes pareja?—**cuestionó recuperando la compostura y Ellen rápidamente la buscó con la mirada.

**—No. Hace ya casi dos años que estoy sola. **

** —Vaya…Lo siento. **

**—No tienes que sentir nada. No fue bien y se terminó. No será la primera ni la última.**

**—Ya…Supongo**—musitó desganada, aunque esa despreocupación llegó a Ellen con un significado totalmente diferente.

—**Lo siento. No he querido decir eso**—dijo rápidamente y Quinn la miró confusa—**Supongo que no es buen momento para ti hablar de rupturas. Lo siento.**

** —Oh, no…No tranquila**—la calmó—**Que yo esté viviendo esa situación no implica que el mundo deje de girar**—sonrió—**En realidad, lo siento por ti porque no comprendo como una chica como tú está sola. Imagino que no estás interesada en nadie, ¿No?**

**—Pues no, no estoy…Bueno, digamos que no es buen momento en mi vida para retomar una relación. Prefiero dejar que el tiempo pase.**

** —¿Mas?—**bromeó—**No dejes que pase demasiado. Mírate, eres hermosa, apuesto a que conquistarías a quien te propongas.**

** —No apuestes nada conmigo, siempre termino perdiendo y luego no tengo como pagar**—respondió sin perder la sonrisa y alargando de nuevo un silencio que se producía en el interior del coche, y que las llevaba a esa situación incómoda de no saber qué mas decir.—**En fin, supongo que será mejor que te deje ir para que puedas descansar. **

** —Sí, será mejor que vuelva a ca…a mi nuevo apartamento**—rectificó intencionadamente—**Ha sido un día duro.**

**—Bien. Gracias por todo Quinn. Te invitaría a pasar a tomar una última copa pero…Dudo que quieras compartir velada con mi madre.**—Balbuceó Ellen permitiendo que los nervios que ya había olvidado, regresaran a ella en aquel preciso instante—**Te veo el lunes, ¿Ok?**

**—Claro. Y gracias por la invitación,—**sonrió por la ocurrencia— **y por todo lo que has hecho por mí esta noche. Bette sabrá que parte de lo que hemos conseguido esta noche, es gracias a ti. Así que prepárate para que te lo agradezca como mereces.**

** —No, no…Yo no necesito nada más, Quinn. Me basta con saber que confías en mí. Recuerda, tú me diste el trabajo y yo voy a compensar tu confianza, te lo aseguro.**

Una sonrisa.

Quinn no pudo evitar regalarle una sonrisa, una de las sinceras al olvidar momentáneamente que Ellen podría o no ser una pieza clave en aquel despropósito, y la chica volvió a ruborizarse. Las dudas en ella hicieron que Quinn se lanzara y aquella noche, por primera vez en su vida, se despidiese de Ellen con un beso en la mejilla, algo que evidentemente desconcertó a la chica.

—**Buenas…buenas noches, Quinn**—balbuceó casi sin voz al tiempo que abría la puerta y abandonaba el coche ante la atenta mirada de la rubia.

**—Buenas noches, Ellen**—respondió y esperó. Esperó pacientemente a que terminase de llegar a su hogar y se introdujese en él, para arrancar de nuevo el coche y poner rumbo a su hogar.

Un hogar que quedaba a casi 20 minutos de allí. 20 minutos que estuvo conduciendo y tratando de apartar de su mente la multitud de pensamientos que se abarrotaban en ella, y que no hacían otra cosa más que provocarle un intenso dolor de cabeza.

La música a todo volumen y cantar a pleno pulmón lograban esa tranquilidad momentánea en su interior. Y digo momentánea porque le bastó llegar a su objetivo para descubrir que su noche aun no había acabado.

Sabía que los padres de Rachel estaban allí, pero Rachel le había pedido que acudiese a dormir sin temor alguno, ya que aquella mañana debían estar todos reunidos en el hogar. Lo que no sabía era que también se iba a encontrar con algunos invitados más. Dos invitados más, concretamente.

Quinn, como cada día desde hacía más de una semana, optó por acceder a su hogar por la puerta trasera. Con sigilo, evitando alertar a los vecinos y mucho menos a los padres de Rachel, que ya debían estar dormidos. La oscuridad en la cocina así se lo hacía indicar, y la luz apagada en el salón, con el ya típico ronquido de Skimbles, también.

Se deshizo del bolso y los zapatos, y tras asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden, optó por ascender hasta la primera planta, donde una sorpresa estuvo a punto de dejarla paralizada.

Elise dormía plácidamente, y una sonrisa se instaló en el rostro de la rubia al cerrar la puerta de su habitación con delicadeza y permitir que siguiera durmiendo. La siguiente habitación estaría ocupada por los padres de Rachel, por lo que su único objetivo estaba en llegar a la tercera puerta de aquel lado del pasillo. Y fue al intentar abrir la puerta cuando un siseo la detuvo y una mano se posó sobre su hombro derecho.

Quiso gritar, pero la inercia la llevó a empujar a quien osaba a acorralarla en su propia casa, y el quejido de su voz la hizo reaccionar.

**—¿Beth?—**susurró tratando de distinguir la silueta en el oscuro pasillo.

**—Oh dios, ¿Eres idiota?—**se quejó la chica mientras se llevaba la mano al estómago, donde Quinn llegó a golpear.

**—¡Beth! ¿Qué…qué haces aquí? Oh dios, ¿Estás bien?**

**—Shhh, ¿Puedes bajar el volumen de tu voz?**—le ordenó recuperando la compostura**—¿Dónde diablos ibas? Me has dejado sin aire.**

** —¿Yo? Pero…¿Qué haces aquí?—**Volvió a insistir**—¿De dónde sales?**

**—De tu habitación. Los padres de Rachel me dijeron que estabas en una reunión importante y no quise llamarte. Le envié un mensaje a ella, pero no me ha respondido. Así que decidí esperarte en tu habitación para poder verte al menos. ¿Dónde ibas?**

**—¿Yo?...Eh…¿Cuándo has venido?**

**—Esta noche. Hace apenas una hora que llegamos. Te dije que vendría.**

** —Sí, pero se supone que ibas a avisarme con tiempo. ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? ¿Y qué es eso de que llegamos? **

** —Está ahí, dormida—**respondió señalando a la habitación de invitados—**Jennifer quería marcharse al hotel, pero era tarde y la convencí de que nos quedásemos aquí. Al fin y al cabo, hay sitio, ¿No?**

**—Oh…¿Jennifer está ahí? Vaya, menos mal que me has avisado.**

**—¿Por qué crees que te estaba esperando en tú habitación? Por cierto, ¿Por qué venias hasta aquí si no sabías que estaba aquí?**—volvió a cuestionar**—¿Qué ibas a hacer?**

**—Eh…nada, nada—**balbuceó tratando de organizar su mente y de asimilar que su hija estaba allí, en su casa, en mitad del oscuro pasillo de las habitaciones. Y fue en ese momento cuando supo que no la había abrazado, y que necesitaba más que nunca hacerlo. –**Oh dios, ven aquí—**susurró obligándola a que se aferrase a su cuerpo.

**—Esto está mejor que el puñetazo que me acabas de dar**—murmuró Beth entre sus brazos**—¿Me has echado de menos?**

** —Mucho, cielo. No te haces una idea.**

** —Ya…Por eso apenas me llamas, ¿Verdad?**

**—Lo, lo siento Beth. Oh dios, no sabes cuánto trabajo he tenido en estos días y…Prometo que no volveré dejar tanto tiempo entre llamada y…**

**—No prometas algo que no puedes cumplir**—replicó interrumpiéndola.—**Parece que adoras más la galería que a tu propia** **hija**—ironizó.

—**Ok, ok. ¿Bajamos? Podremos hablar más tranquilamente allí, sin que podamos molestar a quienes duermen.**

**—No, no. Lo cierto es que yo también debo dormir mamá. Estaba esperando a que llegases para que supieras que estoy aquí, pero si llegas a tardar un poco más, solo te habría dejado una nota. Mañana tengo que estar en Harpers Collins a las 7 y necesito estar decente, y no como un zombi. **

**—Ok. Entonces vamos, ve a dormir. Me, me alegra mucho tenerte aquí.—**Volvió a abrazarla, pero ésta vez Beth no estaba por la labor de alargar aquel gesto y la queja no tardó en llegar.

—**Mamá, no tienes término medio—**bromeó—**O me ignoras por teléfono o me abrazas hasta dejarme sin respiración.**

** —Deja de quejarte**—masculló molesta.

**—Me voy a dormir. Mañana hablamos y procura que las hamburguesas de la barbacoa que me han prometido los padres de Rachel, no sean veganas. ¿Entendido? Yo necesito comer carne.**

** —Te lo prometo—**susurró viendo como ya se adentraba en la habitación, y descubría entre las sombras la silueta de Jennifer, ya dormida en una de las camas que presidian la estancia.

Ni siquiera se atrevió a bromear por aquel asunto. Quinn simplemente trataba de asimilar que su hija estaba allí, en su casa, en su hogar. Y fue entonces cuando la incertidumbre regresaba a ella. Incertidumbre por no saber qué hacer en aquel instante, y mucho menos qué hacer el día siguiente.

Leroy, Hiram, Beth, Elise y Jennifer. Cinco personas que desconocían lo que tramaban y que iban a ser testigos de la complicada situación que vivía con Rachel. Y no solo por la mentira de la separación, sino por la distancia que existía entre ellas tras su monumental estupidez en España. Y lo peor estaba por llegar en aquella noche.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a ordenar los pensamientos cuando se adentraba en su habitación cuando el sonido de la puerta en la planta baja la alertaba de una nueva presencia en el interior de la casa.

Aguardó expectante bajo el umbral de la puerta y esperó a que esos pasos que ya recorrían todo el salón, y se detenían algunos segundos probablemente para acariciar al pequeño Skimbles, ascendieran las escaleras y llegasen hasta ella.

Ni siquiera la oscuridad sirvió para que Rachel camuflase el gesto desencajado que mostraba, y que ni siquiera cambió cuando la descubrió allí. Que algo sucedía era más que evidente.

**—¿Qué haces ahí?—**Cuestionó tras llegar frente a ella.

**—Acabo de llegar. Beth y Jennifer están en la habitación de invitados y yo…bueno, yo iba a buscar mi pijama para irme al sofá o al ático.**

**—Entra por favor**—Rachel ni siquiera prestó atención a la improvisada excusa de Quinn por permitirle dormir a solas aquella noche. Otra más.

**—¿Estás bien? Tienes mala cara. **

** —¿No has hablado con Spencer?—**musitó cerrando la puerta tras ella. En otra situación, su única pregunta habría tratado acerca de cómo le fue en su huida del restaurante, pero la ocasión no estaba para tratar ese insignificante asunto.

—**Pues…no. ¿Ha pasado algo? Acabo de llegar y a mí no me ha avisado nadie, de hecho ni siquiera sabía que Beth estaba aquí. Me ha dado un susto de muerte.**

** —Me ha escrito un mensaje**—susurró entregándole el teléfono, y tras ello tomó asiento en la cama.—**Estoy asustada, Quinn.**

** —¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha dicho?**

** —Pues que mañana tiene que hablar con nosotras. Que ha llegado algo realmente importante a sus manos. Yo, yo ya no sé qué pensar, Quinn—**alzó la mirada hacia ella—**Cada vez que veo su nombre en el teléfono, me pongo en lo peor y…**

—**Voy a llamarla**—la interrumpió rápidamente.

**—¿Qué? ¿Ahora? Es tarde.**

**—Es tarde aquí, en Nueva York**—replicó buscando en la agenda del teléfono—**Pero no en Los Ángeles, además…No pienso pasar toda la noche pensando que será. Si no duermo que sea por lo que nos ha dicho. **

** —¿Estás segura?**

Tan segura que los tonos de la llamada ya sonaban en el teléfono y el aire se volvía denso en el interior de la habitación. Rachel se limitó a permanecer sentada, con la tensión ocupándose de cada musculo de su cuerpo y sin apartar la mirada de Quinn, ni de su inquietud mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación. Una tensión que se rompió justo en el momento en que la voz de Spencer se dejaba oír en el silencio.

**—Dime Rachel…**

** —No, no, soy Quinn**—respondió la rubia—Rachel me ha dejado su teléfono pero estoy llamando yo.

**—Ah, Ok… Dime.**

** —No, dime tú. Me acaba de decir que le has escrito para decirle que tienes algo importante que contarnos.**

** —Eh…Sí, Quinn, pero no creo que sea el momento. Allí ya debe ser tarde y tenéis que descansar. Además yo estoy a punto de recibir visita importante y no puedo extenderme demasiado.**

**—¿Piensas que vamos a dormir tranquilas sabiendo que sabes algo nuevo? Rachel acaba de llegar y está descompuesta, y yo…Yo no puedo soportar eso**—Espetó sin siquiera mirar a su mujer. Y menos mal que no lo hizo. A Rachel le bastó oír aquellas palabras para dejar que la tensión que se apoderaba de ella, se transformase en las primeras lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas— **Vamos, dime al menos de que se trata. Dime que es lo que sabes y mañana me lo explicas bien.**

** —Ok, Quinn…No quiero que os preocupéis, ¿De acuerdo? Ayer tuve la oportunidad de acceder a un caso muy similar al vuestro, y la decisión que hemos tomado es la perfecta para acabar con la denuncia. Así que por eso podéis estar tranquilas. Estamos en el buen camino…**

**—Pero…**

** —Pero nada**—replicó Spencer mientras Quinn optaba por tomar asiento junto a Rachel y permitía que ella también escuchase la conversación.—**Lo que tengo que deciros es acerca de donde procede la denuncia y qué es lo que han denunciado.**

** —¿Sabes quién la ha puesto?**

** —No, no sé quién es exactamente, y dudo que lo sepa algún día. Pero si sé qué han denunciado y me confirma lo que ya sabía.**

**—Habla de una vez, nos estás matando de angustia**—replicó Quinn tras notar como las manos de Rachel habían empezado a temblar.

**—Solo he podido leer un extracto de lo que el denunciante ha escrito en la denuncia, os los leo literalmente, ¿De acuerdo?**

** —Vamos…habla.**

Un pequeño suspiro se escuchó a través del teléfono y un pequeño rugir de papeles que parecían moverse entre las manos de Spencer. Quinn no pudo evitar mirar a Rachel, que permanecía con la mirada fija en sus manos, intentando controlar los nervios que se escapaban de ella.

**—…"aparte de los efectos que esa convivencia puede causar en el bienestar y desarrollo síquico y emocional de su hija, atendida su edad, la eventual confusión de roles sexuales que puede producírsele por la carencia en el hogar de un padre de sexo masculino y su reemplazo por otra persona del género femenino, configura una situación de riesgo para el desarrollo integral de la menor respecto de la cual debe ser protegida" y "la convivencia entre la señora Berry y su pareja, sitúa a la menor en un estado de vulnerabilidad en su medio social, pues es evidente que su entorno familiar excepcional se diferencia significativamente del que tienen sus compañeros de colegio y relaciones de la vecindad en que habitan, exponiéndola a ser objeto de aislamiento y discriminación que igualmente afectará a su desarrollo personal".**

Nada. No se escuchaba ni el respirar entre las dos. El silencio tras las palabras de Spencer cayó como una piedra de miles de toneladas sobre ambas. Simplemente se limitaron a mirarse, ésta vez con el beneplácito de Rachel, que buscó en su mujer algún tipo de respuesta a aquella locura. Respuesta que no encontró, de hecho, Quinn solo podía reflejar el mismo estado de desconcierto y confusión que ella sentía.

**—¿Quinn?—**susurró Spencer siendo consciente de la situación—**Os dije que no era momento para esto. Las cosas se ven diferentes en otro momento, y este…**

**—¿La denuncia es hacia Rachel?—**interrumpió la rubia tras grabar aquellas palabras en su mente.

**—Pues sí. Ella es la madre biológica de Elise, así que la responsabilidad judicial cae sobre ella. **

** —¿De dónde viene esa denuncia? Dime por favor de donde viene, porque te juro que removeré cielo y tierra para encontrar al mal nacido que está haciendo esto. Porque es un hombre, ¿Verdad? Una mujer no, no puede ser capaz de hacer algo así. Es imposible.**

**—No lo sé a ciencia cierta, Quinn. Todo hace indicar que sí, pero el problema está en que va a ser realmente complicado averiguar quién es, al menos hasta que el trámite llegue a los juzgados y sea entonces cuando se sepa todo. Pero nuestra intención es evitar que llegue a los juzgados. Nuestra intención es lograr que la ONPF desestime esa denuncia por falsa y para eso estamos trabajando, ¿Ok? No vamos a dejar que llegue a más, no lo vamos a permitir.**

**—¿De dónde procede? Has dicho que sabes de donde procede.**

** —De Ohio**—respondió sin dar tiempo alguno a que lo asimilasen. Rachel no tardó en mirar de nuevo rápidamente a Quinn, y ésta se bloqueó por completo al escucharla—**Viene de Ohio, y sé que está respaldada por una organización, pero aún no sé cuál es. Eso si podré averiguarlo. Solo necesito unos días más. ¿Ok? Vosotras seguid como estáis. Separaros más que nunca, por favor.**

**—De…de Ohio**—susurró Quinn ignorando el último consejo.

**—Quinn, cálmate. ¿Ok? Mañana te llamo y hablamos las tres con calma. Tengo, tengo que dejarte, están llamando a la puerta y Ashley no está aquí.**

** —Ok. Ok…**

** —Cuídate, y cuida de Rachel por favor. No os preocupéis, saldremos de ésta. Os lo prometo.**

** —Adiós Spencer…**—Balbuceó completamente aturdida. Y no solo por saber las palabras que conformaban la denuncia, o la procedencia de la misma, sino porque en ese mismo instante, quien estaba a su lado dejó de ser persona para convertirse en un ser inerte que apenas lograba mantenerse.

Rachel se abrazó a sí misma, aferrándose a sus piernas mientras hundía el rostro entre sus rodillas y el llanto comenzaba a provocarle ligeros espasmos. Una imagen desoladora para Quinn, que entendía en ese instante que no podía dejarse vencer por el miedo. Dejó el teléfono sobre la cama, y con una sutileza casi hipnotizadora, se postro de rodillas frente a ella, buscando con dulzura encontrar sus ojos y alzar su rostro hacia ella.

No tenía palabras, pero aquel preciso segundo en el que sus miradas se estrellaron la una contra la otra, el corazón le hizo hablar.

**—Nadie te va a hacer daño**—susurró—**Te juro por mi vida que no lo voy a permitir, Rachel.**

** —No te das cuenta que ya me lo han hecho**.—Musitó la morena entre lágrimas, vencida por la pena**.—¿Qué más vamos a hacer? Estoy destruyendo todo por lo que he luchado. He pisoteado mis valores y salgo a cenar con un hombre para que el resto de la ciudad piense que soy una cobarde por dejar a mi familia de lado. ¿De verdad crees que eso va a llegar a Ohio? Me, me siguen odiando, Quinn. Siempre han querido destruir mis sueños, y ahora lo hacen con mi vida… Nadie, absolutamente nadie de quienes nos conocen, creerán nunca que he dejado de quererte. Nadie, Quinn. Ni siquiera yo lo creería si fuese cierto.**

**—Lo van a creer, te lo juro**—masculló—**Mañana hablaré con Santana y le diré que prepare todo…**

** —¿Qué prepare qué, Quinn?**

Ni siquiera se atrevía a pensarlo, por eso lo dijo sin más. Sin dudar.

**—Le diré que prepare la separación. Firmaré cuanto tenga que firmar si con ello nos creen. **

**—¿Qué?—**balbuceó con apenas un hilo de voz**—¿Quieres…quieres divorciarte?**

**—Solo quiero verte sonreír, Rachel. Y yo no puedo hacerlo por mí misma. Sé que ahora mismo lo único que te haría sonreír es tener a Elise a salvo contigo, y eso sí puedo lograrlo. Estoy dispuesta, ¿Me oyes? Estoy dispuesta a dejar mi vida por protegeros. Y lo voy a hacer. Lo haré**—repitió convencida, tratando de aliviar la nueva marea de lágrimas que ya dejaba escapar Rachel, y que convertían la acción en una gesta casi imposible de conseguir solo con las manos.

Fue por eso por lo que Quinn se olvidó de la decepción que le había provocado a su mujer con sus continuos errores, y se lanzó a abrazarla. Abrazarla tan fuerte que sintiera que nunca iba a estar sola, que todo su cuerpo pertenecía a ella, y por supuesto su vida, su corazón.

Y Rachel lo permitió.

No era el momento de pensar en esa decepción que seguía pinchando su corazón. Lo único que necesitaba en ese instante era eso; el abrazo de su mujer y saber que estaba allí, como siempre lo había estado. Porque a pesar de todo y de todos, ellas se pertenecían la una a la otra. Porque a pesar del tiempo, cada día se querían más, tanto que incluso darían su vida por salvar la de la otra.

Si algo tenía seguro Rachel aquella noche, era que no iba a permitir que Quinn saliese de su habitación. Y no lo permitió. La oscuridad y la pena era menor si sentía su calor bajo las sabanas. Si sentía sus brazos rodeándola mientras dormía y le permitía disfrutar de una paz que solo ella era capaz de crear a su alrededor.

* * *

#3NCFic


	27. Frágil

Breathe me by Sia

* * *

Veintiséis

Frágil

Una mesa repleta de comida. El sol radiante iluminando el jardín. Cuatro comensales riendo y contando anécdotas. Hiram, Leroy, Beth y Jennifer. Elise jugando con Skimbles alrededor de ellos y mientras, en cada extremo de la mesa, Rachel perdía la mirada en su plato a la vez que Quinn lo hacía directamente sobre ella, en su mujer.

Las ojeras marcaban y dejaban muestras de la que probablemente había sido una de las peores noches de sus vidas. Una noche en la que no cedieron al sueño y se limitaron a permanecer abrazadas en la cama, dejando que los miles de pensamientos golpearan constantemente sus cabezas, y el corazón.

No volvieron a hablar de lo que debían hacer, porque la presencia de los padres de la morena en el hogar durante toda la mañana, lo impidió. La llegada de Beth y Jennifer después de su visita a una de las mayores editoriales de la ciudad, tampoco las ayudó a tratar de solucionar algo que ya no tenía solución. Algo que no necesitaba palabras, al menos ya no sabían cuáles eran las que debían decir para lograrlo.

Cocinar, preparar el jardín y empezar aquella barbacoa completamente familiar, sirvió para distraerlas momentáneamente, y evitar que la impaciencia por volver a hablar con Spencer terminase rompiendo aún más el delicado estado anímico en el que se encontraban.

**—…Por experiencia personal, te diré que ser editora de una revista semanal es un trabajo realmente duro. Sobre todo si tal y como dices, es de ciencia. No puedes permitirte fallos en los artículos que se editan.**

**—Lo sé, pero es una buena experiencia para lograr entrar de lleno en ese mundo. Además, formamos un buen equipo entre los tres**.—Beth no tardaba en saciar la curiosidad de Hiram, el más hablador de los dos hombres de la barbacoa en aquel instante. Una conversación acerca de libros, revistas y el trabajo que tanto Beth como Jennifer estaban realizando para la editorial.

—**Y no solo eso**—intervino Jennifer—**Que nuestros nombres aparezcan en los créditos de la revista, es un probablemente la mejor prueba de experiencia para futuros trabajos, ¿Verdad?**—miró a Beth, que rápidamente asentía tras mordisquear su segunda hamburguesa.—**Algún día tendremos nuestra propia editorial.**

**—¿Ese es el objetivo?**—cuestionó Leroy**—¿Queréis tener vuestra editorial?**

**—Sí, ¿Por qué no?**—respondió de nuevo Jennifer—**Quiero decir, a Beth le fascina ese mundo.**—Sonrió cómplice**— Y tanto Andrew como yo estamos encantados con trabajar en algo así. Es perfecto.**

** —Lo es…Pero también debéis tener cuidado con lo que hacéis**.—Prosiguió Hiram—**Un negocio entre tres puede causar muchos problemas**.

—**Lo sabemos, por eso redactaremos nuestra propia política de empresa antes de lanzarnos.—**Miró a Beth sonriente—**Tendremos nuestra tabla de mandamientos, y** **si alguno de nosotros no las cumple, será fulminantemente despedido.**

—**A mí no me mires**—replicó Beth—**Sin mi estaríais perdidos.**

**—Totalmente**—susurró Jennifer regalándole un guiño del que fueron conscientes todos, incluida Quinn. No así Rachel, que en ese preciso momento decidía levantarse de la mesa tras más de diez minutos en absoluto silencio, completamente sumergida en sus pensamientos.

—**Voy a por el postre—**musitó tratando de no llamar la atención de los demás, excepto de Quinn, a quien regaló una mirada de soslayo que la rubia percibió y entendió a la perfección.

**—Te acompaño**—dijo Quinn tras como ninguno de los comensales, parecía percatarse de las miradas. Rachel ni siquiera habló.

Quinn dejó sobre la mesa la servilleta que utilizaba para cubrir sus piernas mientras comía, o hacia el intento de comer, y siguió los pasos de su mujer sin mirar atrás. Evidentemente no se dirigió hacia la cocina, sino que pasó de largo y se adentró en el salón, lo más lejos posible del porche y de los oídos de su familia. Algo tramaba, y Quinn lo supo conforme se alejaban de ellos.

**—No, no lo soporto más, tenemos que decirlo**—susurró deteniéndose junto al sofá, permitiendo que Quinn se detuviese también a un palmo de ella.—**Es, es una ocasión perfecta.**

** —¿Qué? ¿Quieres decirlo ahora, ahí?**

—**Quinn, llevo toda la mañana pensando y la conversación que tienen mis padres con Beth y esa chica, me ha abierto los ojos. Spencer dijo que la denuncia procedía de Ohio.**

** —¿Y? ¿Insinúas que tus padres…?**

**—No, no, por supuesto que mis padres no harían algo así, ¿Cómo puedes creer que pienso eso?**

** —¿Entonces?**

**—Ellos vienen de Lima, son los únicos que están dentro de nuestra vida y son los únicos que pueden hacer llegar nuestra mentira a quien quiera que esté detrás de todo esto. Quinn, tiene que ser alguien del entorno de ellos…**

**—¿Estás segura? ¿Crees que tus padres van a ir hablando de nuestra vida? Nunca lo han hecho y sinceramente, dudo que lo hagan si los metemos dentro de la mentira.**

** —No creo que mis padres hablen de nosotras, pero no encuentro otra conexión más directa que esa.**

**—La denuncia está respaldada por una organización en Los Ángeles, cielo**—susurró tratando de calmarla, aunque aquel apelativo cariñoso no sentó de la misma manera en Rachel, que seguía tratando de mantenerse fría—**Lo siento, no pretendía…**

** —No voy a discutir ahora de lo nuestro, Quinn**—replicó—**Quiero solucionar todo este horror antes, es lo que más me importa ahora mismo, ¿Ok?**

** —Está bien, ¿Estás segura de que quieres decírselo?**

** —Yo, yo no estoy segura de nada, pero ya no sé qué hacer. No sé qué camino tomar. Para colmo Spencer no nos llama y me empiezo a poner histérica.**

—**Escúchame**—volvía a intervenir con dulzura— **Piénsalo mejor. Tal vez Spencer no esté de acuerdo pero sinceramente, pienso que tus padres deberían saber la verdad. **

** —¿La verdad? ¿Te refieres a lo que nos están haciendo?**

** —Así es. Rachel, si se lo explicamos bien seguro que nos ayudan. Ellos…Ellos no se mueven con tanta gente como las chicas, y estoy segura de que podrán ayudarnos.**

—**Cuando mis padres sepan que quieren quitarnos a Elise, van a entrar en histeria…Incluso más que yo**.—Murmuró lamentándose.

**—Ok. Si tú lo crees oportuno, adelante. Lo único que tengo claro es que tenemos que decirles una de las dos; o bien la verdad o mentirles como al resto. Pero no se pueden ir de aquí pensando que todo sigue igual, porque entonces no nos beneficia si están relacionados indirectamente.**

—**Lo sé. ¡Dios!—**volvía a lamentarse justo cuando el timbre de la puerta sonaba y rompía la conversación**— Esa debe ser…**

** —Santana—**balbuceó Quinn recuperando los nervios que había tratado de aplacar durante toda la mañana—** Me dijo que vendría hasta aquí, debe de ser ella.**

** —¿Vas…vas a decirle lo que hablamos anoche?—**cuestionó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y Quinn la seguía con la mirada.

**—Sí**—respondió contundente**—No les voy a dar la más mínima opción para que puedan jodernos, Rachel. Si alguien me va a hacer daño, seré yo misma**…**Por vuestro bien**.—Añadió sintiendo como el mundo se detenía en ese instante. Y no lo hacía por las palabras que acaba de soltar, ni siquiera por lo que iba a significar llevarlas hacia adelante, sino por la mirada que le regaló Rachel junto a la puerta. Una mirada llena de miedo e incredulidad, de desconcierto y confusión, sabiendo que era la mejor opción y a la vez la que más daño les iba a hacer. –**Vamos, abre la puerta**—susurró haciéndola reaccionar de nuevo.

Y eso hizo.

—**Vaya, pero si está aquí la pareja feliz**—Santana no tardó en sacar a relucir su sarcasmo justo cuando la puerta se abría y Rachel la invitaba a entrar en la casa.

**—Hola Santana**—masculló Rachel ya tras ella.

—**No tengo mucho tiempo. De hecho estoy en mi hora de descanso, pero debería seguir trabajando. No os hacéis una idea de lo que supone estar a punto de convertirme en una de las abogadas de nuestro presidente**—añadió con una sonrisa de orgullo dibujando sus labios y al tiempo que colocaba su maletín de trabajo sobre el sofá**—¿Y bien? ¿A qué viene tanto interés por verme? ¿Qué clase de despropósito me vais a confesar ahora?**

**—Shhh**—susurró Quinn adelantándose—**Te pido que guardes silencio, en el jardín están Beth, su amiga y los padres de Rachel y no saben nada de lo que nos sucede. Soy yo la que quiere hablar contigo, a solas**—apuntilló lanzando una mirada de soslayo hacia Rachel, que en ese mismo instante y tras bajar la mirada al suelo, ya se movía directa hacia la cocina.—**Eh…Rachel**—continuó deteniendo el avance de la morena—**Piénsalo bien. No es necesario decírselo hoy. Podemos esperar a mañana y evitar las cosas se pongan feas.**

**—Lo pensaré**—masculló entendiendo el motivo por el que Quinn la incitaba a ello. Tener que lidiar con sus padres durante todo el fin de semana haciéndolos participe de la mentira, supondría un drama que no querían ni necesitaban en ese instante. Podrían alargar el desconocimiento de ellos y por ende evitar la evidente preocupación. Al menos hasta el día siguiente.

**—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué querías venir al bufete?—**Volvió a hablar Santana tras ver como Rachel desaparecía.

**—Ven, siéntate**—musitó Quinn invitándola a que siguiese sus pasos hasta el sofá, donde tomó asiento.—**Procura no alzar la voz, ni los padres de Rachel ni Beth saben nada de lo que nos sucede.**

** —¿Y no pensáis decírselo? Lo digo porque es evidente que vuestra relación deja mucho que desear a simple vista**—replicó con sarcasmo tras tomar asiento a su lado—**Es más, os habláis con tanta complicidad que el odio os sale por los poros.**

** —Basta Santana**—la interrumpió tras asegurarse de que todo volvía a la normalidad en el jardín, y Rachel volvía a su lugar en la mesa.—**Aunque sigas sin creerlo, mi relación con Rachel está mal, muy mal. Y por eso te he llamado. No, no concibo mi vida haciéndola infeliz y necesito tu ayuda para que eso no suceda.**

**—¿Quieres que te ayude a arreglarlo?—**cuestionó con algo de sorpresa, dejando el sarcasmo a un lado**.—¿Quieres que hable con ella para…**

** —Quiero que hagas de abogada**—intervino rompiendo la conversación. La mirada de Santana y la ausencia de palabras la obligaron a hablar de nuevo—**Necesito que prepares la documentación para el divorcio**—añadió con la voz quebrada**— Y cuanto antes mejor.**

Una voz quebrada que se trasladó al rostro de la latina. Santana escrutaba los ojos de Quinn y buscaba algún resquicio de duda, algo que le hiciera comprender que no era cierto, que todo era una locura y no llegaría a más. Que había oído mal, o mejor aún, todo formaba parte de un extraño reality show en el que participaba sin ser consciente. Pero el gesto apenado de la rubia y la contundencia de su mirada, dictaba lo contrario, lo real.

**—Pero…**

** —No cuestiones, Santana. Si me quieres, si quieres a Rachel y quieres a Elise, solo haz lo que te pido. Prometo que algún día tendrás una explicación lógica y entenderás por qué te pido esto, pero por ahora necesito que saques ese papel y que nos hagas firmar el divorcio lo antes posible.** **No, no quiero nada. No quiero casas, ni quiero coches e incluso, ni siquiera quiero la custodia de Elise. Solo quiero que Rachel sea libre, nada más**.

**—Te juro que trato de comprenderlo y no lo consigo. Es todo tan…Surrealista. ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza, o mejor dicho, teneis en la cabeza para querer divorciaros en dos semanas? Porque hace dos semanas se os caia la baba cuando os mirabais, y ahora…¿Qué mierda ha pasado? Y no me digas que hay otra persona, porque no te creo Quinn. No me creo que rompas tu matrimonio por un capricho.**

**—Mentí a Rachel—**soltó sin pensar, siendo consciente de que era la última excusa que le quedaba antes de confesarle la verdad.—**En España sucedió algo con una chica y Rachel ya lo sabe. No hemos discutido, pero si hemos hablado y creemos que lo mejor es separarnos de verdad. Ella me quiere, no quiere romper la familia, pero yo no puedo seguir a su lado de ese modo. Quiero que sea libre, quiero que ella decida lo que tenga que decidir sin verse obligada por un papel.**

—**Jodida idiota**—espetó enfadada tras varios segundos tratando de reaccionar**—¿La has engañado? ¿La has jodido y me dijiste que no? ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? ¡Tienes una familia!**

**—Santana**—la detuvo tras ver como empezaba a reaccionar realmente molesta. Situación que no hizo más que romper, si es que podía romperse más, su corazón. Una nueva mentira, esta vez culpabilizándose de toda la ruptura era la mejor excusa para que todo tuviese el sentido que nadie lograba encontrar en aquella locura. Sabía que Santana se enfadaría, e incluso llegaría a recriminárselo realmente ofendida, tal y como ya empezaba a hacer, pero era justo lo que necesitaba para darle algo de credibilidad a la separación. No le importaba que la odiase en aquel instante. Solo le interesaba Rachel y su hija. Solo ellas.—**Por favor, cuánto más quieras saber, peor—**añadió tratando de evitar que alzase la voz— **Te pido como mi abogada que eres, que prepares todo lo necesario para firmar la separación. Si no lo haces tú, buscaré otra.**

** —¿Otra? ¡Eres una maldita zorra, Quinn!—**escupió sin escrúpulos mientras se levantaba del sofá y hacía ademán de marcharse.

**—Hey, Santana por favor, te estoy pidiendo que me ayudes con esto de manera profesional. Si me odias por lo que he hecho, de acuerdo…Lo acepto. Te he mentido a ti, le he mentido a Rachel y estoy jodiendo mi vida, perfecto…Lo sé y acataré las consecuencias, pero te pido por favor que saques ese papel.**

**—Quinn, te juro que ahora mismo tengo unas ganas horribles por romperte la cara a bofetadas, y sabes que no sería la primera vez que lo hago. Pero te aseguro que no voy a prepararte ese papel hasta que no hable con Rachel. No tengo ni idea de lo que has hecho ni con qué clase de zorra te has acostado, pero evidentemente, en este momento Rachel está muy por encima de ti en mi escala de amigas. Ella, ella no merece que le hagas algo así y lo sabes.**

**—Santana**—comenzó a desesperarse—**Rachel lo sabe, Rachel está de acuerdo con esto que te estoy pidiendo. Si soy yo la que está aquí contigo, es porque ella así lo ha decidido. Soy la culpable y soy la que tiene que dar el paso de alguna forma. Me tengo que divorciar ya, y si tú no nos ayudas, será otro abogado el que lo haga. ¿Entendido?**

** —¿Quién es? ¿Quién ha sido la zorra con la que te has acostado?**

** —No importa eso.**

** —¿Ah no? Pues yo creo que sí que importa. Aunque es cierto, tú y solo tú eres la culpable. Tú eres la idiota.**

**—Santana por favor, no es fácil para mí**—susurró tratando de soportar la presión que sentía al mirarla a los ojos y saber que todo lo que salía de sus labios, eran mentiras. Una mentira tras otra, cada cual más dolorosa que la anterior. Mentiras que la tiraban al suelo, que la dejaban a la altura de la basura a los ojos de quien había sido su mejor amiga. Su hermana.

**—No claro que no. Lo fácil es meterse en la cama con una cualquiera, teniendo a tu familia sin saberlo.**

** —¿Qué?**

Se detuvo el mundo.

Tal vez el timbre de la voz llegaba a parecerse un poco a la suya, pero Quinn juró no haber sido ella quien dejaba escapar aquella pregunta envuelta de dudas. No fue su garganta quien permitió que saliese la voz, ni tampoco fue su cerebro que envió la orden para llevarla a cabo. Y tampoco fue Santana.

La voz sonó justo detrás de ella, y la abogada estaba allí, frente a ella. Fueron sus ojos los primeros en desviarse y la obligó a girarse para comprender qué estaba sucediendo. Lo supo cuando descubrió el rostro confuso y pálido de Beth observándolas, mientras Jennifer aguardaba paralizada detrás de ella.

No tenía intención de hacerla participe de aquella locura, menos aún de esa forma tan desleal y primitiva. Quinn tomó una bocanada de aire tratando de templar sus nervios, pero el rostro de su hija mayor no se lo permitía.

**—¿Qué está pasando?—**volvió a cuestionar ante el silencio de las dos. Quinn trataba de organizar su mente mientras Santana se limitaba a bajar la mirada apenada**.—¿Por qué dice San que te has metido en la cama de alguien? **

** —Cielo, no…No es nada, ella y yo estamos hablando…**

—**No seas hipócrita**—masculló Santana—**Beth tiene derecho a saber lo que has hecho. No es una cría.**

** —¡Santana!—**replicó realmente enfadada.

**—¿Tengo derecho a saber qué?—**insistió Beth acercándose**—¿Te has acostado con otra?**

**—Cielo…¿Podemos hablar a solas?**

** —Se valiente y suéltalo aquí—**insistió Santana—**No sigas mintiéndole al mundo.**

** —Oh dios, Oh dios…¡Mamá! ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Eres idiota?**—replicó Beth.

**—Hey…Hey, nada de gritos, ¿Ok? Están los padres de Rachel, y también está Elise. Así que os pido que no alcéis la voz**—intervino Quinn mirando a ambas.—**Os lo pido por favor.**

** —No puede ser**—balbuceó Beth negando continuamente—**No puedes haber hecho algo así, mamá. No puede ser…No puedes hacerle algo así a Rachel, ni a Elise**.

**—Beth**—susurró sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir para revertir aquella situación. Todo empezaba a irse de sus manos y sentía que el daño era ya casi irreparable. Iba a joder la vida no solo de Rachel y Elise, sino que también lo haría con la de su hija, y la de todas las personas que formaban parte de su gran familia.

**—No me lo puedo creer**—replicó con desagrado, casi con un deje de odio asomándose en su rostro—**No me puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de hacer algo así después de todo lo que habéis vivido. ¿Ella lo sabe?**

** —Lo sabe**—respondió Santana mientras Quinn se limitaba a cerrar los ojos y dejar que las lágrimas hiciesen acto de presencia en su rostro. Había perdido el control y no sabía ni qué decir, ni cómo hacer.

**—Oh dios mío**—masculló de nuevo Beth—**Eres una idiota. Has destruido nuestra familia…**

** —Beth…por favor**—susurró casi sin voz, con el alma rota y la impotencia de no tener ni idea de cómo salir de allí. Por suerte no iba a estar sola.

**—¿Solo sabes suplicar?**—insistió avanzando hacia ella—**Estás confesando que has hecho lo que has hecho, y solo te limitas a suplicar por favor…¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde está esa mujer que juraba proteger a su familia por encima de cualquier cosa? ¿Pensabas protegerla metiéndote en la cama de otra? ¿Qué piensa Rachel de todo esto? Imagino que querrá romperte la cabeza, pero ella es más leal que tú y seguro que incluso te perdona.**

**—Por favor, cielo…**

** —No me vengas con esas palabras. Serás mi madre, pero Rachel también lo es…Y no sabes cuánto me duele que hayas sido capaz de hacerle algo así. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?**

No respondió. Quinn bajó la cabeza completamente hundida y tratando de contener un llanto que casi empezaba a colapsar sus músculos. Guardó silencio porque seguía sin ordenar sus pensamientos, y notaba la decepción en la mirada de su hija mientras que el miedo se apoderaba de su corazón.

El mismo miedo que sintió la noche anterior, cuando Rachel suplicaba casi en sueños que no la apartasen de Elise. El mismo miedo que sintió cuando llegó a la habitación del hospital y no pudo hacer nada por mantener a su madre viva. El mismo miedo que sintió cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada de Beth y no sería capaz de darle una vida digna. Un miedo que siempre la había acompañado en su vida, y que la ponía a prueba constantemente y que era el resultado de la impotencia que sentía al creer que no podría cuidar de lo más valioso de su mundo.

Probablemente, ninguna persona de las que la rodeaban conocía esa faceta suya. Nadie conocía ese miedo que la colapsaba cuando veía el peligro sobrevolando su mundo. Nadie sabía que era capaz de entregar su vida por un simple segundo de felicidad de quienes la rodeaban, y que si en ese instante estaba así, era precisamente por eso.

Ni siquiera Rachel era capaz de comprender hasta qué punto llegaba su entrega. Ni siquiera ella que la conocía mejor que nadie, era capaz de saber lo que estaba pasando por su mente en aquel instante. O al menos eso creía.

—**Llora. Cuanto más llores, más culpa vas a sentir**—masculló Beth esquivándola y obligando a Jennifer a que hiciera lo mismo.

**—¿Dónde vas?—**cuestionó con la voz quebrada.

**—No me apetece seguir mirándote a la cara**—espetó justo cuando se limitaba a abrir la puerta y a abandonar el hogar sin volver la mirada atrás. Una mirada que sí regaló Jennifer, a modo de disculpa por la situación vivida, y que no hizo más que provocar el llanto de Quinn.

Dos segundos tardó en estallar como nunca lo había hecho. Dos segundos en reaccionar y correr hacia las escaleras con el temblor provocándole algunos traspiés en la acelerada ascensión, y sin apenas aire en sus pulmones, mientras las lágrimas ya no paraban de caer. Dos segundos en los que Rachel fue testigo de cómo su mujer parecía ser poseída por un demonio justo cuando ella entraba en la cocina y se aseguraba de que Beth y Jennifer encontraban los platos que habían ido a buscar.

Ni Beth, ni Jennifer, ni Quinn, de hecho, ni siquiera estaban los platos. Rachel lanzó la mirada hacia Santana y ésta se limitó a regalarle una continua negación con su cabeza que la hizo reaccionar.

Dos segundos en los que sus pies se pusieron en marcha, y dejando a la abogada en el salón, optó por correr detrás de ella, de su mujer. De Quinn. El llanto el interior de la habitación la hizo entrar sin detenerse, aunque la escena que encontró si logró ese shock en la morena.

Quinn, sentada en el suelo a los pies de la cama, trataba de controlar los nervios y una serie de convulsiones que dificultaban su respiración.

**—Oh dios, ¡Quinn**!—se lanzó hacia ella—**Cielo, cálmate…¿Qué ha pasado?**

**—No puedo respirar**—balbuceó con la mirada perdida—**Me ahogo… **

** —No, no, relájate Quinn, por favor. Te pido que te calmes**—insistió Rachel buscando su rostro.

**—No puedo respirar**—volvió a repetir tratando de controlar la exagerada agitación que mostraba su pecho. Los nervios estaban jugándole una mala pasada y Rachel lo sabía. Ni siquiera el llanto o las lágrimas lograban desatar esa tranquilidad en su estado anímico.

**—Cielo, cielo—**susurró colocándose de rodillas frente a ella, aferrándose a su rostro para que centrase la mirada en ella—**Escúchame, es ansiedad…¿Me oyes? Solo es un ataque de ansiedad.**

** —No puedo respirar.**

** —Mírame…Vamos Quinn, mírame**—instigó—**Mírame a los ojos, estoy aquí, ¿Me ves? Estoy aquí contigo, y siempre lo voy a estar. Tranquilízate…Vamos, respira poco a poco, lento…Mírame, Quinn.**—Volvió a suplicar justo cuando los ojos de la rubia se posaban en los de ella y por inercia comenzaba a imitar su pausada respiración—**Así, así es…Vamos cielo, respira lentamente. Muy bien, así…Poco a poco**—murmuró con dulzura, sin apartar sus manos del rostro de Quinn.—**Cálmate, no va a pasar nada. Todo está bien, y yo estoy aquí, ¿Ok?**

Era casi una canción de cuna para Quinn. Escuchar las palabras de Rachel y ver sus ojos frente a ella logró aquel prodigio que en otra ocasión solo una bolsa de papel podría lograr. Quinn retomaba la lentitud en su respiración y las convulsiones fueron cesando poco a poco hasta que solo el temblor de sus manos, era lo visible en su cuerpo. El temblor y la pena que arrastraban sus ojos con cada lágrima que salía de ellos.

**—¿Ves? Estoy aquí contigo, Quinn**—susurró apartando varios mechones de pelo que se habían desprendido de la coleta—**Estoy aquí contigo.**

—**No, no puedo con esto, Rachel**—balbuceó con dificultad— **Le acabo de mentir de nuevo a San y Beth me odia, no…No puedo con esto. No lo soporto.**

**—Shhh. No te preocupes por Beth, ¿Ok? Yo voy a hablar con ella y se lo voy a explicar todo. Nadie te va a odiar.**

**—Me ha dicho que he roto nuestra familia**—sollozó—**Y es verdad. Es por mi culpa.**

** —Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, cielo.**

** —Sí, sí que la tengo. Es por mi culpa, todo es mi culpa. Si yo no existiera, nadie querría quitarte a Elise. Si yo no estuviera aquí, Beth no me odiaría ni Santana me…**

**—Shhh**—la interrumpió aferrándose con más intensidad a su rostro—**No, no quiero oírte hablar así, ¿Ok? Quinn, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, y yo te necesito a mi lado. No te preocupes por Beth, yo te juro que voy a hablar con ella y a contarle la verdad. Y a mis padres también se lo diré. Esta noche, cuando este todo más tranquilo, les contaré lo que está sucediendo y ellos nos ayudarán. ¿De acuerdo? No vamos a mentirles a ellos.**

**—¿Está segura? Spencer no quiere…**

** —Me da igual lo que diga Spencer, Quinn. Suficiente tenemos con tener que mentir a todo el mundo como para tener que hacerlo con nuestros padres o hijas. Ellos nos van a ayudar.**

—**Le…le he pedido a Santana que prepare la documentación del divorcio**—masculló sin poder contener que una nueva oleada de lágrimas cayese de nuevo por sus mejillas. Lágrimas que fueron recogidas una a una por las manos de Rachel.

**—Solo es un papel, solo es una firma. Nadie, absolutamente nada ni nadie podrá separarnos, ¿Ok?**

**—Pero…Pero yo te mentí.**

** —No pienses en eso ahora. Quinn, te necesito entera, te necesito fuerte ¿Ok? Ya lo hemos hablado**—susurró—**Vamos a solucionar esto juntas, y luego tú y yo nos encargaremos de nosotras. Pero ahora solo importan ellos…Elise, mis padres y Beth. Solos ellos, ¿De acuerdo?**

Asintió sin palabras. Quinn asintió varias veces respondiendo a Rachel y convenciéndose a sí misma, una tarea que se le antojaba realmente complicado. Solo un gesto. Una acción, un pequeño detalle iba a lograr que aquel ataque de ansiedad como lo había llamado su mujer, cediese casi por completo.

Un regalo por parte de Rachel terminó besándola con dulzura, obligándola a recordar la calidez de sus labios y ese sabor que tanto necesitaba en su vida.

Rachel no quiso que aquel beso fuese a parar sobre los labios de su mujer, pero no le importó que así fuese. Su mente le recordaba continuamente una escena que ni siquiera había vivido, de hecho, ni siquiera sabía si había sido real en algún momento. La imagen de Quinn en la cama con Ashley y Shane era un trago complicado de asimilar, pero en aquel instante solo necesitaba abrazarla, hacerle ver que a pesar de todo seguía queriéndola como nunca antes lo había hecho. Que su corazón estaría con ella pasara lo que pasara. Eso fue lo que quiso transmitirle con aquel gesto, y Quinn lo entendió perfectamente. Aquel fogonazo de calor que aun latía sobre la comisura de sus labios, bien valía una vida, una lucha.

**—Hablaré con Santana y le diré que siga adelante, ¿De acuerdo?—**susurró y Quinn simplemente volvió a asentir sin desviar la mirada de sus ojos. Solo lo hizo cuando una voz la distrajo. Su voz.

**—No es necesario**—se escuchó desde la puerta y ambas se giraron hacia ella.—**Mañana tendréis todo preparado para firmar y el lunes estará en los juzgados.**—Sentenció Santana provocando la sorpresa en Rachel y Quinn, que no conseguían asimilar lo que pretendía decirles.

**—Santana**—susurró Rachel reincorporándose del suelo—**Verás…**

**—No, no me digas nada.—**La detuvo—**Hablaremos con calma cuando ella esté mejor. Ahora me tengo que marchar, no puedo esperar más. No tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando entre vosotras e intuyo que no debería saberlo por el bien de Elise. Si lo que necesitáis es ese papel, lo tendréis. **

**—Gracias…Gracias San**—balbuceó Quinn de nuevo con el llanto quebrándole la voz.

**—No me des las gracias, es mi trabajo**—respondió lanzando una última mirada hacia ellas—**No voy a permitir que nadie toque mi familia. Antes tendrán que matarme.**

* * *

#3NCFic


	28. Solo soy humana

Veintisiete

Solo soy humana.

_Puedo fingir una sonrisa, puedo forzar una risa, puedo bailar y representar un papel si es lo que pides. Darte todo lo que soy._

No, no era un monologo, ni tan poco una excusa. Aquellas palabras solo formaban parte de una canción. Una canción que bien podría describir sus sentimientos en aquel momento de su vida. Una canción que reflejaba a la perfección lo que su mente repetía constantemente mientras su corazón la empujaba a seguir adelante.

Rachel había sentido, había vivido, había sufrido aquella montaña rusa en la que ahora se hallaba envuelta su mujer. Había llorado y se había hundido para resurgir al día siguiente y enfrentarse al miedo. Se había lamentado y odiado de igual forma que se había animado a sí misma para seguir caminando. Había buscado, exigido, casi suplicado el apoyo de Quinn, y había servido de bastón y de almohada cuando su mujer lo necesitaba al día siguiente.

Ella era la fuerte. Quinn era la racional en la pareja. Quinn era quien lograba mantener la mente fría y ofrecía su mejilla cuantas veces fueran necesarias, si con ello evitaba que las bofetadas cayesen sobre su familia. Ella era quien siempre la buscaba con la mirada y conseguía que cualquier malestar desapareciese de ella. Quinn era su ancla, su impulso para salir cuando más hondo había caído. Y en aquel domingo, a las 21:23 pm de la noche, aquella mujer que había sido capaz de recuperar una vida olvidada y enfrentarse a continuos golpes que el destino le había ido lanzando, buscaba el cobijo en los brazos de un ser que apenas se alzaba 100 centímetros del suelo. Un ser con tan solo 20 kilos que buscaba la suavidad de su pequeño oso de peluche. Elise ni siquiera se movía de la cama, de hecho, apenas era consciente de como su madre dormitaba, o al menos lo intentaba, a su lado.

Ni siquiera cenó aquel día.

Rachel las observaba desde la puerta, asegurándose que la calma regresaba a su hogar tras todo lo que había sucedido, y sentía que debía tomar las riendas de toda aquella locura antes de que se apoderase de ellas.

Un ataque de ansiedad no es algo que pasar por alto, sobre todo si era alguien como Quinn quien lo sufría. Y aunque durante el resto del día supo camuflarlo para evitar que tanto Elise como sus padres terminasen descubriendo lo sucedido, Rachel no podía evitar asegurarse que todo seguía en calma dentro de la habitación de su hija. Que Quinn, aun sabiendo que seguía despierta, lograba descansar al lado de su hija pequeña, mientras la mayor ignoraba sus llamadas de teléfono.

No podía reprocharle absolutamente nada a Beth, pero la actitud que tomó aquella tarde empezaba a sacar de quicio a la morena. Ni siquiera a ella le aceptaba las llamadas. Llamadas con las que solo intentaba poner punto y final a la terrible confusión que tenía por culpa de la mentira que estaban difundiendo. Ni ella ni Jennifer dieron señales de vida durante toda la tarde, aunque eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

**—¿Están dormidas?—**cuestionó Hiram tras verla bajar por las escaleras.

**—Sí, al menos Elise lo está. Quinn creo que lo intenta**—musitó dejándose caer sobre el sofá, donde los dos hombres la habían estado esperando.

**—Dios, hija…¿Por qué no nos lo has dicho antes? ¿Cómo es posible que os guardéis algo así?**

—**Papá, ya os he dicho que Spencer no quería que dijésemos nada. De hecho, no estoy segura de haber hecho lo correcto al decíroslo. **

** —¿Cómo que no has hecho lo correcto?—**masculló Leroy tomando la mesita del centro como improvisado asiento—**Es nuestra nieta, ¿Qué te hace pensar que nosotros podemos tener algo que ver?**

** —Yo no pienso nada, papá. Evidentemente sé que vosotros jamás haríais algo que pudiese perjudicarnos, no al menos a conciencia.**

** —¿Cómo?—**intervino Hiram**—¿Piensas que nosotros hemos podido influir sin saberlo?**

** —Eso es lo que nos ha dejado entrever Spencer, pero no solo vosotros…Si no todas nuestras amigas. De ahí que nadie sepa la verdad. Ni siquiera Santana lo sabe, aunque por lo que dijo esta mañana, intuyo que nos escuchó y lo sabe. De esa forma, nadie podrá verse en la situación de tener que mentir como lo hacemos nosotras, además de evitar que en un momento determinado se pueda escapar algo sin que seáis conscientes.**

—**No, no consigo comprender qué clase de situación es ésta**—se quejó Leroy—**Os quieren quitar a Elise y vosotras tenéis que fingir que estáis separadas, ¿Qué locura es esa?**

—**Yo tampoco consigo asimilarlo, papá**—confesó apenada—**Pero Spencer tiene razón. Además, he leído un caso de una mujer bastante parecido al nuestro, no nos queda otra si queremos hacerlo bien**

—**¿Un caso parecido? **

—**Sí. Y la verdad es que no ha sido nada alentador, de hecho, ni siquiera se lo he comentado a Quinn. Suficiente tiene ya en la cabeza. **

** —¿Qué sucedió? ¿Le quitaron a su hija?  
**

—**La apartaron de sus tres hijas solo porque confesó vivir con una mujer después de que su ex marido la denunciase. Decía que dos mujeres solo podían influir negativamente en la educación de sus hijas, y logró que le quitaran la custodia. Al final, después de muchos años de lucha, esa mujer pudo recuperar a sus hijas, pero estuvo casi cuatro años sin ellas. Yo, yo no puedo permitir que me separen de Elise ni un solo día. **

**—Has dicho que procede de Ohio, ¿No es cierto?—**balbuceó Hiram conmovido por la historia.

—**Eso es lo que nos dijo anoche. También ha tenido acceso a la denuncia, aunque aún no sabe quién ha sido. Solo sabe que procede de Ohio y que está respaldada por una organización religiosa o algo así, no lo sé. Nos dijo que hoy hablaríamos, pero al parecer está bastante ocupada tratando de averiguar más cosas. Solo nos queda esperar y seguir adelante con toda esta locura. Tenéis que ayudarnos.**

**—Por supuesto, hija. Ni tu padre ni yo dudaremos en nada. Si toda Ohio debe saber que te has separado y pretendes hacer tu vida con un hombre, lo sabrán. **

** —Por mucho que nos duela destruir nuestros valores**—añadió Hiram y Rachel no pudo evitar estremecerse.

—**Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo. Siento defraudaros y dejar por tierra algo por lo que tanto habéis luchado vosotros.**

** —Hija—**la interrumpió Leroy—**Cuando se trata de un hijo, nada importa más que su bienestar. Tú estás haciendo eso por Elise y nosotros lo haremos por ti. Tú mejor que nadie sabe ahora mismo que te venderías al mismísimo diablo si con ello proteges a tu pequeña, ¿Verdad?**

**—Totalmente.**

** —Pues ya está. No pienses en que nos defraudas por romper con nuestros valores. Tú estás luchando por tu hija y nadie te puede recriminar nada.**

**—Lo sé, lo sé papá, pero a veces pienso que por culpa de la cobardía de personas como yo, no evitaremos que haya más personas que lo sufran. **

—**No pienses en lo demás, Rachel**—intervino Hiram— **Ahora solo importa Elise y tu familia. Estoy seguro de que cuando todo esto acabe, podrás hacer algo desde tu posición para acabar con casos como estos. **

—**Sinceramente, no me quedan ganas de seguir exponiéndome después de todo esto. Es más, ahora más que nunca deseo ser anónima, que nadie me conozca, que nadie sepa que tengo una mujer y una hija. Y lo pienso tanto que cada minuto que pasa, más decidida estoy a dejarlo todo. **

—**No, no…Rachel, no puedes pensar en eso ahora, ¿Ok? Aprovecha tu situación para solucionar las cosas, no para hundirte. Si alguien se atreve a tocar a Elise, habrá miles de personas dispuestas a ayudarte, miles de fans que lucharan por ti.**

—**No me importa eso, papá**—espetó molesta—**No quiero que llegue el momento en el que me tengan que apoyar de esa forma, ¿Entiendes? No podría soportar ver que alguien me separa de mi hija. No podría…Y Quinn…Ya la habéis visto, está…Está hundida**—Se detuvo tras notar como la voz volvía a quebrarse en su garganta.—**Nunca la había visto así. Su consciencia va a explotar.**

Y tanto que iba a explotar. Hiram y Leroy habían sido perfectamente informados de lo que estaba sucediendo en su familia por culpa de la denuncia de un desconocido o desconocida que pretendía hacerles daño, pero en ningún momento supieron que su matrimonio realmente había sufrido un fuerte golpe por culpa de la supuesta infidelidad de Quinn. Una infidelidad que ninguna de las dos quería creer, y mucho menos asimilar, pero que seguía ahí, anclada en sus consciencias. Tanto ella como Quinn sabían que en otra situación, sin el terrible problema que se había instalado en su familia, aquel asunto que se produjo en el viaje a España, habría tenido una repercusión mucho mayor, y probablemente su pareja se habría visto desestabilizada de manera más extremista.

Quinn, irónicamente, había tenido suerte al cometer aquel supuesto error en aquella situación. Y Rachel era plenamente consciente de ello. En vez de querer gritarle, sentía desolación y pena por verla así.

—**Cálmate**—susurró Hiram as u lado—**Nadie va a tocar a Elise. Te lo prometo, cielo. Y tampoco vamos a dejar que Quinn cargue con ese peso que ahora siente. La ayudaremos igual que lo haremos contigo. Ah, Y no vuelvas a pensar que eres una cobarde por proteger a tu familia. Si eso es ser cobarde, todos lo somos. **

No hubo palabras de agradecimiento. Rachel no pudo evitar dejarse caer sobre los hombros de su padre para que el abrazo fuese instantáneo, y las caricias del hombre no tardaron en provocar que sus ojos volviesen a humedecerse y las lágrimas, una vez más, hicieran acto de presencia en ella.

Pero la noche no había acabado ahí.

Las 8 llamadas que había hecho para tratar de hablar con Beth, dieron resultado cuando ya la noche la invitaba a intentar descansar y esperar que el siguiente día, se presentase de una manera diferente.

Tres golpes secos en la puerta la sacaron de aquel momento de cobijo con su padre. Fue Leroy quien atendió a la llamada, permitiendo que ni su marido ni su hija tuviesen que romper ese abrazo.

El rostro preocupado de Jennifer alertó a los tres, y tras ella una malhumorada Beth que entraba en la casi obligada por su amiga.

**—¡Beth!**—exclamó Rachel abandonando el sofá**—¿Dónde has estado? Llevo todo el día llamándote y…**

**—No vengo a discutir con nadie**—se excusó—**Si he venido es para recoger mis cosas y marcharme al hotel. Esta estúpida no quería venir sola.**

** —Es tu casa—**replicó Jennifer visiblemente molesta—**Tienes que venir tú.**

**—No pienso discutir más contigo**—respondió Beth sin perder el gesto serio.

**—Beth, no puedes irte…Yo tengo que hablar contigo, y Quinn…—**Intervino Rachel, pero la chica no permitió que avanzase en la conversación.

**—No, no me hables de ella**—la detuvo esquivándola—**No tengo ganas de verla ni escucharla en mucho tiempo. **

**—¡Hey!**—Rachel se revolvió hacia ella tras ver como dirigía sus pasos hacia las escaleras—**Estás siendo injusta. No puedes tratar así a tu madre.**

**—¿Qué? ¿La estás defendiendo después de lo que te ha hecho? **

** —Escúchame Beth—**musitó acercándose—**Quinn comete errores como todos…Pero estás siendo injusta con ella.**

** —Te pido que dejes de disculparla. Ella sabe lo que pienso respecto a lo que ha hecho. Si quiere algo de mí, tendrá que esperar a que se me olvide…Y dudo que lo haga en mucho tiempo**—sentenció segundos antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras, dispuesta su maleta para regresar al hotel donde debían estar hospedadas. Y Rachel no lo dudó.

Tras asegurarse de que Jennifer se mantenía en silencio en el salón, junto a sus padres, decidió seguir los pasos de Beth, aunque no lo hizo directamente hacia la habitación de invitados donde debía dirigirse la chica. Rachel la alcanzó justo a mitad de pasillo y la obligó a que siguiera ascendiendo hasta llegar al ático, con la única intención de evitar que nadie pudiese oír la conversación. De sobra sabía que Quinn estaba despierta y que apareciese en escena, podría alargar más la discusión en vez de solucionar el problema.

**—¿Qué hacemos aquí?—**cuestionó Beth adentrándose en el ático mientras Rachel cerraba la puerta tras ella.

**—No quiero que Quinn nos oiga, ni tampoco Jennifer. **

** —¿Está aquí?—**preguntó confusa**—¿Mi madre sigue durmiendo aquí después de lo que te ha hecho?**

** —Ok, esto parece que va a ser más complicado de lo que parece si no paras de quejarte de ella. Mírame, ¿Me ves enfadada con tu madre? ¿Crees que estaría con ella tan bien si supiera que me ha hecho algo así?**

**—¿Cómo si supiera? ¿Acaso no lo sabes?**

** —No, no sé nada, ni tampoco Quinn**—respondió acercándose al escritorio, donde tomó asiento y pretendía organizar su mente.

**—¿De qué hablas? Santana lo dijo, mi madre se ha acostado con otra mujer y tú lo sabes. Esas fueron sus palabras, y mi madre se calló…No dijo que fuera incierto.**

** —Tu madre solo quería protegerte.**

** —¿Protegerme? ¿De qué?—**interrogó más confusa aún.

—**Beth, nos está sucediendo algo realmente grave**—balbuceó con algo de dudas, sin saber si confesarle la verdad era lo más sensato. Beth apenas tenía 23 años y vivía rodeada de jóvenes, de amistades que en cualquier momento podrían sacarle algún tipo de información que no les beneficiara en absoluto. Pero no podía soportar ver a Quinn de aquella forma ni podía aceptar que Beth la culpase de la supuesta ruptura. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, y eso no le ayudaba en nada.

**—¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando?**

Tomo una bocanada de aire segundos antes de dejar un desolador suspiro que volvía a golpear su corazón. Tener que explicar la situación se le hacía un mundo, hacerlo por segunda vez en aquel día suponía un esfuerzo para el que no estaba preparada.

**—¿Qué sucede, Rachel?—**insistió acercándose hasta la mesa.

**—Alguien…alguien está tratando de hacernos daño, Beth**.—Comenzó a explicar con pausa—**Spencer vino a avisarnos sobre una denuncia que había llegado a su departamento de servicios sociales. Alguien piensa que Elise no está recibiendo una educación adecuada y pretende romper nuestra familia. No, no sabemos quién es, Spencer se está encargando de averiguarlo. Pero mientras eso sucede, debemos hacer lo posible para esa denuncia no sea fructífera. Supuestamente nos están vigilando. No, no sé de qué forma, pero lo hacen. Hace** **unas semanas Elise tuvo problemas en el colegio con otro niño, y han tomado un juego de críos como algo más serio. De hecho, han logrado tener informes del psicólogo del colegio en el que deja entrever que puede estar sufriendo problemas de trastorno de la personalidad. Es, es complicado explicarlo todo y más después del día que hemos sufrido. Tal vez debería ser Quinn quien te lo explique con más calma, con más dedicación. **

**—No, no estoy comprendiendo nada**—balbuceó completamente desconcertada**—¿Os han denunciado por Elise? ¿Por qué ha tenido problemas en el colegio?**

** —Eso ha sido el detonante. Nos llevan vigilando desde hace algunas semanas. Alguien cree que no sabemos educar a Elise y lo ha puesto en conocimiento de la Organización Nacional de protección familiar.**

** —¿Qué? Oh dios mío, ¿Pero es cierto? **

**—Así es**—murmuró desviando la mirada hacia la mesa, más concretamente sobre un sobre que instintivamente llamó su atención.

—**Pero…No puede ser. Es una broma, ¿Verdad?—**cuestionó sin poder evitar una sonrisa de incredulidad en sus labios.—**Quiero decir, ¿Cómo es posible que esté sucediendo algo así? Debe ser una confusión, tal vez hayan creído que sois otras personas o…**

—**No, cielo. Ojala fuese una broma, pero no lo es.**—Volvió a mirarla—**Tu madre y yo estamos fingiendo no estar juntas para tratar de confundirlos, para que esa denuncia no tenga consistencia alguna y al menos podamos descubrir de quien procede. **

—**Pero eso solo empeoraría las cosas, ¿No? Si demostráis que vuestro matrimonio es un caos, se lo estaréis poniendo en bandeja.**

—**Eso es lo coherente, lo que todo el mundo piensa como lógico, pero no es la solución. Eso es exactamente lo que hemos demostrado en toda nuestra vida; que somos una familia normal, sin problemas…Y que Elise está perfectamente con nosotras. Sin embargo, ya has visto. Hay alguien que no concibe el hecho de que nosotras podamos educar a nuestra hija sin influirle de alguna forma perjudicial para ella. Por eso tenemos que hacer lo contrario, porque de esa forma al menos lograremos que se detenga la investigación durante algún tiempo. **

—**No, no puedo creérmelo. ¿Quién querría haceros daño? ¿Por qué? ¿Lo sabe Noah?**

—**No, por ahora solo estamos avisando a los más cercanos, y no lo sé, no tenemos ni idea de quien querría algo así para nosotras, pero por lo que nos ha dicho Spencer, hay muchas denuncias provocadas por celos o que se yo, rencores…Solo podemos esperar y seguir fingiendo que nuestra relación no es la que ellos creen. Todos creen que entre nosotras ha pasado algo y hemos decidido separarnos. Yo estoy dejándome ver con otras personas, de hecho ya hemos difundido el rumor y permitido que varios fotógrafos me "cacen" con Henry, solo para que hablen de una supuesta relación mía con un hombre, porque intuimos que puede ser algún gesto homofobo por parte de quien nos denuncia. Y Quinn trata de hacer lo mismo, pero apartándose por completo de nosotras. Pero anoche Spencer nos llamó y nos dijo que teníamos que ser incluso más extremistas y…Bueno, tu madre pensó que había una forma para acabar con cualquier excusa que inventasen. Eso es lo que tú presenciaste esta mañana. Quinn le estaba pidiendo a Santana que preparase la documentación para el divorcio.**

—**¿¡Qué!? ¿Divorcio?—**musitó completamente pálida**—¿Os vais a divorciar?**

—**Yo, yo no estoy muy convencida de ello, pero Quinn piensa que es la única opción de acabar con todo. **

—**¿Y Santana está de acuerdo? Ella, ella es abogada y debe…**

—**Santana no sabe nada**—la interrumpió—**Como tampoco lo sabe Brittany, ni Bette, ni** **Ashley…Ellas creen que realmente ha sucedido algo y nos vamos a separar.**

—**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se lo decís?**—insistió**—¿Por qué nos lo ocultáis?**

—**Porque no queremos involucrarlas. No sabemos quién está detrás de todo esto, y no sabemos si en un momento determinado alguna de las chicas pueda decir algo que acabe con todo sin saberlo. Si creen que es cierto, no habrá problemas. **

—**Dios…Dios mío, no puede ser real…**

—**Solo lo saben Spencer, Glen, mis padres…y tú.**—Continuó—**Beth, tienes que guardar silencio absoluto. Ahora eres parte de la solución, y solo podremos llegar a buen fin si haces lo que debes.**

—**¿Qué debo hacer?**

—**Creerlo. Debes creer que tu madre y yo no estamos juntas. Debes defender a tu madre, aunque haya cometido un error. Debes apoyarla porque ella es tu madre, y mi decisión es la de empezar una nueva vida junto a un hombre. Debes estar a su lado creyendo que todo es real.**

—**Oh dios mío**—susurró casi sin aire en sus pulmones. De hecho, parecía que ni siquiera la sangre lograba recorrer su cuerpo en aquel instante.

—**Es tu hermana**—añadió Rachel buscando cualquier excusa que lograra quitarle aquel amargo sabor de haberla hecho participe de toda aquella locura. Amargo sabor porque lo había hecho confesándole la verdad, y eso la obligaba a mentir como ellas lo estaban haciendo. Y tal vez Quinn terminase odiándola por haber tomado aquella decisión sin su consentimiento. Algo que Beth parecía tener muy en cuenta.

—**No puedo estar de su lado si quiero que resulte real, Rachel. Quien me conoce sabe que odio, que me cuesta un mundo perdonar las infidelidades, aunque no me involucren a mí directamente. Mi madre no quedaría exenta de eso. **

— **Tu madre está mal. Cuando te fuiste sufrió un ataque de ansiedad, y lleva varios días arrastrando demasiado peso en su consciencia. Solo te pido que…**

—**Hablaré con ella. ¿Está en su habitación?  
**

—**No, está durmiendo con Elise. Ha sido un día muy duro, Beth. Deja que descanse y mañana habláis a solas. Además, Jennifer está esperándote abajo y, bueno tal vez sea injusta, pero ella debería seguir creyendo que lo que ha pasado esta mañana, es real. ¿Entiendes?**

—**¿Crees que Jennifer puede estar involucrada? **

—**Yo no creo que nadie lo esté, pero desconfío de todo el mundo. Además, recuerda…Cuanto menos tenga que ocultar, menos opción habrá de que cometa un fallo. **

—**Entiendo…Supongo que tendrá que soportar de nuevo mi mal humor durante la noche.**

—**Para eso están los amigos**—musitó cómplice, sabiendo que había entendido perfectamente lo que debía hacer.

—**Volveré al hotel. Creo que es lo mejor para que ella lo vea normal, al fin y al cabo ha sido ella quien me ha obligado a venir a recoger la maleta. Mañana, mañana hablaré con mi madre. **

—**Perfecto. Tenemos que hacer las cosas bien, y sobre todo…conseguir que todo se calme un poco.**

—**Lo sé…lo haré**—balbuceó haciendo gala de un nerviosismo que llamó la atención de Rachel.—**Será…Será mejor que me vaya, pero antes…Rachel…**

—**Dime**

—**Si en cualquier momento de la noche mi madre se despierta y…y hablas con ella, o puedes hablar…Dile que no se preocupe. Dile que lo sé, ¿De acuerdo? No, no me siento bien después de todo lo que le dije. Dile que la adoro.**

—**Por supuesto**—musitó regalándole una pequeña sonrisa de tranquilidad.—**Antes de dormir iré a verla de nuevo y si está despierta, se lo diré. No te preocupes.**

—**Gracias.**

—**Vamos, recoge tus cosas y no hagas esperar a Jennifer. Mañana hablamos con más calma. **

—**Claro…cierto, no debo hacer esperar a Jennifer**—repitió sin saber muy bien qué más hacer o decir. Algo que Rachel percibió perfectamente y que estaba dispuesta a evitar como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

Abandonó la mesa y no dudó en acercarse. En cualquier otra ocasión le habría pedido permiso, pero en aquel instante sabía que Beth lo necesitaba, y que pedirlo no era más que una pérdida de tiempo.

La miró a los ojos y sin pensarlo, avanzó hacia ella para abrazarla con todo el cariño que solo ella era capaz de entregar en un abrazo. Un cariño que Beth recibió como el mejor de los consuelos, y no dudó en alargar todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Eran muy pocas las veces que se habían abrazado. Solo cuando era pequeña o bien por algún evento especial, pero nunca de aquella forma. Nunca como si realmente fuese su madre, su tercera madre.

**—Te quiero**—susurró Rachel y Beth no tardó en reaccionar aferrándose aún más a aquel abrazo que terminó casi un minuto después de comenzarlo.—**Vamos, no hagas esperar a esa chica**—añadió tras liberarla de entre sus brazos. **Escríbeme cuando llegues al hotel, ¿De acuerdo?**

** —Lo haré…¿No, no me acompañas?**

** —Eh…Ve bajando tú, ahora voy yo. Necesito…necesito un par de minutos a solas, ¿Ok?—**se excusó sin dar demasiadas explicaciones. Sin embargo, Beth ni siquiera la cuestionó con la mirada. Entendió la situación y sin decir más palabras abandonó el ático dejándola completamente a solas.

Y no porque lo necesitase. Rachel era consciente de que lo que menos necesitaba en un día como aquel, era quedarse completamente a solas. Necesitaba la compañía de su familia, de sus padres, de su hija, de su mujer. No importaba quien, siempre y cuando fuese su familia. Pero en aquel crucial momento en el que destruía la promesa que le había hecho a Spencer sobre guardar aquel secreto, y hacerlo sin el consentimiento de Quinn, algo la obligaba a quedarse en aquella habitación por algunos minutos más.

No era el piano, que después de casi 6 meses seguía esperando a ser restaurado. Tampoco fueron los lienzos apilados en cajas en los que Quinn plasmaba su infinita imaginación con el talento que guardaba en sus manos. Tampoco era su sofá, ese donde tantas y tantas horas había pasado leyendo, estudiando libretos o simplemente dejando que el sol la mimase desde los ventanales que se repartían sobre aquel lateral del techo. Lo que la retuvo en aquella habitación fue un nombre, una dirección que vio por pura inercia sobre aquel sobre que permanecía encima del escritorio, y que había llegado a su hogar de manos de un mensajero.

Un sobre para Quinn a nombre de una tal Aria Lennon que no pasó desapercibido, y que incluso le resultaba familiar.

Estaba cerrado, y eso llamó aún más su atención. Conocía la dirección de donde procedía, de hecho había visto ese nombre en muchas otras revistas que Quinn solía coleccionar y que hablaban de arte y exposiciones. Revistas que ella jamás miró y que en aquel momento, parecía llamarla como si de un canto de sirena se tratase.

Ni lo pensó. Cuando volvió a tomar el sobre entre sus manos, se lanzó a abrirlo sin darle mayor importancia. No la tendría si después de casi dos semanas seguía allí, olvidado y cerrado sobre el escritorio.

No falló al creer que era una revista, porque eso fue lo que sacó de su interior. Una revista de Art Monthly con una portada del mes de Junio dedicada a un tal Pau O´Kane, y varias noticias más repartidas a lo largo y ancho de la misma. Básicamente era un adelanto, o tal vez un numero exclusivo que Quinn recibía antes de que llegase incluso a salir a la venta. En mitad de la revista, entre las hojas, un separador la obligaba abrirla y descubrir cuál era el motivo por el que aquella revista había llegado a manos de su mujer mediante mensajería urgente. El nombre de Shane McKutcheon y su retrospectiva del cuerpo humano centraban toda la atención del artículo en cuestión, y justo debajo, en una de las esquinas del mismo, una foto.

Una fotografía que hizo que su saliva cayese de golpe por su garganta y una sonrisa absurda se apoderase de su rostro.

Tal vez era estúpido pensarlo cada vez que veía una foto suya, pero Rachel no podía evitar pensar que tenía la mujer más hermosa del mundo a su lado, y aquella imagen lo corroboraba. Quinn aparecía sonriente, radiante a pesar de que su mirada reflejaba cansancio, agotamiento y también algo de pena. Pero no era nada que rompiese esa perfección de la que solía hacer gala sin siquiera proponérselo.

Y justo a su lado una chica, una mujer de ojos brillantes y una sonrisa que ocupaba la totalidad de su rostro con dos marcados hoyuelos que eclipsaban a quien los contemplaba. Una mujer que sostenía un panfleto con el rostro de Shane entre sus manos, y lo mostraba orgullosa junto a Quinn, mientras una blusa dejaba entrever su menuda figura a través de unas transparencias que no estaban preparadas para el flash de la cámara que las inmortalizaba. Y fue ese detalle el que la hizo palidecer y olvidarse del orgullo que sentía al ver una fotografía de su mujer

La trasparencia de la blusa mostraba partes de las prendas interiores de aquella mujer que atendía al nombre de Aria. Una prenda interior que ella reconoció casi por inercia, porque aquel elegante sujetador no pasaba desapercibido para nadie, mucho menos si era exactamente igual al que yacía en uno de los cajones de su propio vestidor. Un sujetador que llegó a su hogar tras aquel viaje en el que Quinn no solo decidió perder la cabeza entre chupitos de Absenta, sino que también aprovechó para salir de compras. Una excusa que Quinn le regaló cuando Spencer atinó a entregárselo tras la cobardía de Ashley, y que ella una creyó. Y menos aún después de ver aquella imagen junto a ella. Junto a Aria.

* * *

#3NCFic


	29. Cambios

Veintiocho

Cambios

Odiaba madrugar. Siempre había detestado tener que abandonar la cama cuando el resto dormía, pero aquella mañana sin duda, iba a suponer un esfuerzo extraordinario por culpa de la escena que se encontraba justo a su lado.

Elise seguía profundamente dormida cuando la vibración de su móvil le hizo abrir los ojos. Abrir los ojos después de apenas un par de horas de sueño, porque aquella noche, Quinn apenas logró dormir un par de horas. El resto las pasó allí, recostada junto a la pequeña, dejando que su respiración tranquila y ajena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, la ayudase a al menos a calmar su estado. Tal vez el sueño no lograba permanecer en su cuerpo por más de dos horas, pero la relajación que le ofrecía el estar con su pequeña era más que suficiente para sustituirlo.

Mientras estaba a su lado todo se volvía calma.

Excepto cuando un mensaje la obligaba a abandonar la cama como lo estaba haciendo. Apenas eran las 7 de la mañana de aquel domingo cuando Santana la devolvía a la realidad. A la cruda y dolorosa realidad.

_Todo está listo. Ven a casa lo antes posible y te explico el procedimiento. _

Podía sonar a tortura, a ejecución. Las palabras de Santana en aquel tosco y severo mensaje no podrían denotar nada bueno. Por supuesto, supo de qué se trataba sin siquiera tener que esperar a llegar a su casa, y no, no era nada bueno, ni que le ayudase a enfrentarse a aquel día con otro ímpetu, muy diferente al del día anterior. Es más, probablemente fuese mucho peor que lo que ya había vivido.

Dejó un beso en la frente de su hija sin que ésta apenas notase nada, de hecho, ni siquiera se movió de la cama. Lanzó una última mirada a la misma desde la puerta, y dejó que el sueño siguiera regalándole aquella tranquila y acogedora estampa.

Más o menos la misma que le ofrecía Rachel en su habitación.

Tenía que entrar sí o sí. Toda su ropa seguía en el vestidor del mismo, y si no quería presentarse en el hogar de Santana en pijama, no le quedaba más opción que hacerlo.

Con sigilo, casi sin mover el aire, se adentró en la misma dispuesta a colarse en el interior del vestidor y tomar la ropa que aquel día trataría de mostrar su mejor cara. Una completa utopía sintiéndose como se sentía. Y lo hizo. Cruzó toda la habitación de puntillas hasta colarse en el vestidor, coger la ropa que iba a utilizar aquel día, y abandonarla sin romper la calma con la que Rachel dormía. Al menos eso creyó.

Le dio tiempo a adueñarse de uno de los baños, tomar una ducha, vestirse y prepararse un café hasta que supo que no, que su mujer no estaba dormida cuando entró a escondidas en la habitación. Y lo supo porque justo cuando permitía que Skimbles se comiese parte de una galleta y ella se disponía a dar el primer sorbo de la taza , la vio aparecer en la cocina, frente a ella.

**—Ho…hola**—balbuceó Quinn**—¿Te he despertado? Lo siento, no quería hacer mucho ruido pero…**

** —Estaba despierta—**respondió apoyándose en la puerta, lanzando una mirada al pequeño de la casa mientras mordisqueaba la galleta— **Te he oído entrar en la habitación e incluso ducharte. **

** —Oh…Vaya…**

** —¿Dónde vas? ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?**

** —Tenía pensamientos de aprovechar la mañana y pasarme por la galería a solucionar algunos trámites. Pero… me, me ha escrito Santana. Me ha dicho que tiene todo listo y que me pase por su casa lo antes posible para explicarme el procedimiento. Así que iré a verla y luego me iré a la galería.**

**—¿El procedimiento?—**se interesó acercándose a la isleta, donde Quinn ya descansaba tomándose el café**—¿Te refieres a…?**

No necesitó responder. Quinn desvió la mirada hacia la taza dando entender que era lo que ambas pensaban.

**—¿Estás segura de que quieres seguir adelante con eso?—**cuestionó Rachel con dudas, con el temor a oír lo que ya sabía que iba a escuchar.

**—No, por supuesto que no estoy segura, pero no quiero seguir tentando a la suerte, Rachel. Si necesitan vernos separadas oficialmente para acabar con todo, lo haré. No me importa nada, solo Elise y tú. Firmar un papel no significa que deje de quererte como te quiero.—**Sentenció tras dejar escapar varios suspiros llenos de resignación y pena. Un apena que Rachel quería eliminar a toda cosa.

**—Quinn**—musitó sin dejar de mirarla—**Anoche, anoche Beth regresó. Quise decírtelo cuando se marchó, pero vi que estabas dormida y no quería molestarte.**

**—No, no estaba dormida. Y sí, sé que vino. La escuché hablar en el pasillo. No quise volver a enfrentarme a ella y hacerle más daño, así que preferí seguir en la habitación. Supongo que vino a recoger sus cosas, ¿No?**

**—Sí, así es. Al parecer Jennifer la obligó a que viniese y ella lo hizo después de discutir mucho con ella. **

**—Al menos a ella le hace caso**—susurró recuperando el malestar que vivió durante la discusión**.—No sé cómo voy a hacer para que no me odie más de lo que ya lo hace.**

**—No te odia, Quinn**—interrumpió Rachel obligándola a que alzara la mirada hacia ella— **Estuve hablando con ella, y a pesar de saber que es probable que me recrimines y te enfades conmigo por hacerlo sin consultártelo, te tengo que decir que le dije la verdad. **

** —¿Qué?**

**—Beth sabe todo, bueno prácticamente todo…**—hizo un breve silencio mientras se decidía a tomar Skimbles en brazo, y evitar que siguiera mordiendo sus pies—**Sabe lo de la denuncia y que estamos fingiendo con nuestras amigas y con la gente que nos rodea. No sé si fue o no buena idea, pero confío en ella…Y creo que puede hacerlo bien, es más me dijo que mientras estuviese en Nueva York, es probable que siga tratándote mal cuando te vea y haya gente presenciándolo, porque todo el mundo que la conoce sabe que no soporta las infidelidades y aunque seas su madre, contigo no sería diferente—**soltó casi sin respirar, esperando algún tipo de respuesta por parte de Quinn, aunque esta se limitaba a mirarla un tanto confusa**.—¿No…no vas a decir nada? ¿No vas a gritarme por involucrar a Beth en esta locura?**

** —¿Por qué lo has hecho?—**fue lo único que acertó a preguntar y Rachel tuvo que tomar aire para ser sincera.

**—Porque no soporto la idea de mentirles a nuestros padres o nuestros hijos. Porque me parece injusto que te trate así después de todo lo que estamos viviendo. Porque no soporto verte como estabas ayer. Ella te adora, y tú a ella…No podía soportarlo**.—Confesó y Quinn no pudo evitar dibujar una leve sonrisa que casi se convertía en llanto tras escucharla. Un llanto de emoción por supuesto, porque escucharla hablar así le recordaba que los sentimientos de Rachel hacia ella, a pesar de todo, seguían intactos. Porque todos los errores que había cometido a lo largo de su vida, no lograban apagar esa llama que seguía encendida en el amor de su vida. –**Lo siento**—añadió de nuevo Rachel—**Siento haberla involucrado y obligarla a mentir…**

** —No sientas nada, Rachel**—susurró fijando su mirada en la suya—**No sientas haberme devuelto la fuerza que había perdido. No sientas haberme recordado una vez más por qué te amo como lo hago. **

** —Quinn no…**

** —No, no tranquila**—no dejó que hablase**— No es mi intención avanzar sin tu consentimiento. También puedes estar tranquila, no voy a volver a obligarte a que tengas que ocuparte de mí como lo hiciste ayer. **—Musitó tras dar un último sorbo a la taza de café**— Te prometo que no me voy a hundir de ese modo. No voy volver a darte pena.**

** —Quinn, te he dicho muchas veces que no prometas algo que no sabes si vas a poder cumplir**—replicó.

**—Pero, yo solo pretendo…**

** —Nada—**volvió a interrumpirla justo cuando se situaba frente a ella— **Lo que hice ayer no fue nada que no hubiera hecho en otra situación, Quinn. No sentía pena, jamás he sentido pena por ti. Lo que sucedió ayer me rompió el corazón porque no soporto ver que lo pasas mal, que te hacen daño y que lo soportas por protegernos. No te confundas, Quinn. Que esté** **decepcionada por lo que tú y yo ya sabemos, no significa que haya dejado de quererte, que deje de preocuparme o no me importes nada. ¿Queda claro?**

**—Clarísimo**—respondió sin apartar la mirada de ella, siendo consciente de como habían ido acercándose hasta quedar a apenas un palmo la una de la otra. Y Rachel no tardó en reaccionar desviando la mirada hacia Skimbles, dejándole claro que un paso más no estaba dentro de sus pensamientos.—**Será mejor que me marche ya. Santana parecía tener prisa porque fuese.**

**—Ok. Eh…¿Debería ir yo también?**

** —No te preocupes**—respondió apartándose de ella tras acariciar la cabeza de Skimbles—**Traeré lo que tenga preparado y esta noche, cuando tus padres no estén y Elise duerma, hablamos con calma, ¿De acuerdo?**

No respondió. Rachel se limitó a asentir aun sin creer que estuviesen hablando de aquello, de su separación real. Y Quinn lo supo. Como siempre sabía lo que le sucedía cuando fruncía los labios de aquella forma y ni siquiera se atrevía a hablar.

Quinn no tardó en adentrarse en el salón para recoger su bolso, y rápidamente regresó a la cocina dispuesta a abandonar su hogar como venía haciéndolo desde hacía ya una semana; por la puerta trasera del jardín. Pero Rachel no permitió que lo hiciera.

**—Quinn espera…**

** —Dime.**

**—Ayer, ayer cuando estuve hablando con Beth, subimos al ático y vi que tenías un sobre sin abrir encima de tu escritorio**—musitó tratando de no darle demasiada importancia.

**—¿Un sobre?**

** —Sí, el que te enviaron con un mensajero. Es una revista. Lo abrí para ver que era.**—Confesó contundente, sin dudas, esperando algún tipo de reacción en su mujer. Una reacción que no parecía llegar.

**—Ah, sí. Supongo que es la revista de Aria—**susurró pensativa.

**—¿La revista de Aria?**

**—Sí. ¿Es una revista del Art Monthly?**

** —Sí, es esa revista. No sé, pensé que tal vez era importante y con todo este asunto te habías olvidado de ella.**

** —No, no**—la interrumpió rápidamente—**No es importante. Me hicieron varias entrevistas cuando estuve en la exposición de Shane y esa chica, Aria, es la columnista del Art Monthly. Me dijo que me enviaría el número de la revista donde salía la entrevista y supongo que es esa. No tiene importancia, no me interesa demasiado a decir verdad.**

** —Ok. **–Respondió satisfecha por la respuesta que había recibido. Una respuesta sin nervios, sin nada aparente que ocultar. Algo que tras haber descubierto el detalle del sujetador que llevaba aquella chica en la fotografía, creía que sucedería.

—**Cuando vuelva la pondré junto a las otras**—añadió con serenidad y Rachel se limitó a asentir de nuevo.—**Te veo luego.**

**—Claro, si necesitas algo, me llamas. ¿Ok?**

** —Ok—**replicó lanzándole una última mirada segundos antes de abandonar, esta vez sin interrupciones, la cocina. Y lo hizo como lo hace una adolescente cuando quiere evitar que su madre la vea salir de casa en mitad de la noche; casi de puntillas, lanzando miradas alrededor del jardín para pasar todo lo desapercibida que fuera posible.

Por suerte, un domingo a las 8 de la mañana era buena hora para no temer ni levantar sospechas. Juraría que todos sus vecinos, incluidos los pájaros de los árboles estaban dormidos a aquella hora, al menos eso intuyó tras recorrer las escasas 5 calles que la separaban de su objetivo aquella mañana. Cinco calles que recorrió en apenas un par de minutos tras decidir tomar el coche para ello.

Podria haberlo hecho andando, pero cuantas menos personas la viesen caminar por aquellas calles, más desapercibida pasaría y menos opciones tendría quien estuviese vigilándolas. Si es que realmente había alguien haciendo tan ardua labor.

Quinn no tardó en dejar varios golpes, con cuidado y sin que sonasen demasiado fuertes, sobre la puerta de la casa de la familia Pearce-Lopez. Despertar a los pequeños no entraba dentro su objetivo, y Brittany lo supo.

**—Buenos días, Quinn**—la saludó nada más abrir la puerta con apenas un susurro—**Pasa, Santana te está esperando**

** —Gracias. ¿Estabas dormida?**

** —Eh no, yo no. Estoy preparando un picnic para los chicos y para mí. Nos vamos a pasar el día en el parque—**sonrió—**Santana tiene mucho trabajo y cuanto menos la molestemos, mejor.**

**—Oh, genial. Apuesto a que os lo vais a pasar muy bien.**

** —¿Crees que Elise podría venir? Podemos pasar por tu casa y…**

** —No lo sé, Britt. Los padres de Rachel están en casa y supongo que querrá estar con ellos hasta que se marchen. No obstante, llamalá**—le sugirió—**Tal vez le parezca buena idea. **

**—Ok, le escribiré en un rato. Vamos…Santana está en su despacho, no la hagas esperar.**

** —Está bien, iré**—musitó Quinn desviándose hacia el pasillo que dividía la estancia principal y que la llevaba directamente hacia la zona de trabajo de ambas.

**—Quinn**—susurró Brittany segundos antes de que ésta se perdiese por el pasillo.

**—Dime…**

** —¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo…cómo lo llevas?**

**—Pues**—musitó dejando escapar un suspiro lleno de resignación—**Digamos que saldré adelante. **

** —Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿Verdad? Estoy aquí para lo que necesites.**

** —Lo sé, y se agradece mucho oírlo. Gracias por todo.**

** —No des las gracias**—respondió dibujando una de esas sonrisas cómplices que solía utilizar cuando la sensatez se apoderaba de su privilegiada mente—**Solo pide lo que necesites, y ya.**

** —Lo haré**—respondió Quinn cuando su amiga ya acertaba a dejarla a solas y permitir que continuase con su trayecto hacia el despacho de Santana.

Una puerta a la derecha, la habitación de estudio de los pequeños del hogar. Otra a la izquierda, la sala de trabajo de Brittany, donde permanecía ordenado todo aquel material que solía utilizar en su trabajo. Y justo en frente, cortando de raíz el trayecto del pasillo, la puerta que no tardó en golpear con la misma sutileza con la que lo hizo en la entrada.

—**Cielo, puedes entrar sin llamar**—se escuchó tras la puerta y Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír mientras la abría.

**—Creo que en 25 años es la primera vez que me llamas así**—bromeó y Santana no tardó en reaccionar a su voz.

**—Oh, Quinn…Eres tú.**

** —Me estabas esperando, ¿No es cierto?**

** —Eh sí, sí, pero pensé que era Britt quien llamaba. Creí que me escribirías antes de venir y…**

** —Ya estoy aquí**—la interrumpió colándose en el interior del despacho.

**—Ya veo, vamos…cierra esa puerta y siéntate. Siento, siento mucho el desorden de la mesa**—se excusó al tiempo que apartaba una montaña de papeles del asiento que debería ocupar Quinn. Una montaña que se sumaba a las tres que se apilaban sobre el clásico escritorio.—**Llevo unos días sin poder dedicarme a ordenar.**

** —No te preocupes. Me sorprende que estés trabajando un domingo a ésta hora. ¿No tienes descanso?**

** —¿Descanso?—**repitió con sarcasmo tras ofrecerle el asiento—**Ya he olvidado lo que significa esa palabra. Y como siga así, me temo que no lo sabré en mucho tiempo.**

** —Vaya, ¿Y por qué me has escrito tan pronto si tienes tanto trabajo?**

** —Porque me dijiste que era urgente—**alzó la mirada por primera vez hacia sus ojos**—¿No?**

** —Eh sí, bueno…Pero no pensé que pudieses tenerlo ya. Ni siquiera han pasado 24 horas.**

—**No es complicado, solo es un formulario estándar de separación, nada más. He redactado lo que me dijiste y punto. Solo tenéis que firmar.**

Sencillo y directo. Las palabras de Santana describían el divorcio de la forma más sencilla y directa que jamás había oído. Pero evidentemente, Quinn no lo recibió de aquella manera, de hecho, incluso sintió como la presión de su cuerpo bajaba y sentía un leve mareo que la obligaba a aferrarse a los posa brazos de la silla.

**—Es eso lo que necesitas, ¿No?**

** —Eh, sí, pero si lo dices de una manera tan directa parece un trámite más, y no…no es un trámite más.**

**—Quinn**—la interrumpió cerrando de golpe la tapa del portátil donde trabajaba—**No sigas mintiéndome, ¿Ok? Acepto que no me quieras decir lo que os sucede, pero después de lo que vi y lo que más o menos pude oír ayer, intuyo que todo es una película para que alguien crea que estáis separadas. El objetivo no lo sé, pero si esa es la única manera que tenéis de hacerlo, evidentemente para mí no es más que un mero trámite, y las abogadas estamos para llevar a cabo esas acciones.**—Añadió a modo de reprimenda. Reprimenda que Quinn aceptó sin rechistar**.—Toma**—Espetó entregándole varias hojas grapadas— **Léelo cuando estés con ella y lo firmáis. He redactado justo lo que me indicaste, que cedes tus bienes en favor de ella y de Elise, y poco más. Mañana me la traes o mejor yo me paso por tu casa, la recojo y la llevo al juzgado. En dos o tres días estaréis divorciadas oficialmente. **

**—Santana por favor**—susurró Quinn tratando de evitar que continuase con el monologo que estaba saturándola, y rompiéndola.

**—¿Santana qué?—**repitió—**No estoy haciendo otra cosa más que lo que me pediste ayer. Preparar tu divorcio y callar, callar hasta que tengas bien a decirme lo que os está sucediendo. Nada más.**—Sentenció y Quinn se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la silla.

Había perdido la paciencia. Había dejado escapar el último suspiro que la obligaba a mantenerse firme y alargar una mentira, o mejor dicho un silencio, que ya era absurdo. Santana las había escuchado, había sido testigo de cómo terminaba hundiéndose ante el desmesurado, aunque lógico, ataque de Beth y como Rachel acudía en su auxilio. Era absurdo seguir manteniéndola al margen.

—**Estamos en problemas**.—Dejó caer con algo de recelo—**Tenemos que fingir que no estamos juntas, hacer creer al mundo entero o básicamente a quienes nos rodean, que no estamos juntas por el bien de Elise.**—Añadió buscando algún tipo de reacción en Santana, que completamente en silencio la miraba confusa.**—¿No vas a decir nada?**

** —Ya te eestoy diciendo que lo sabía—**Masculló tras lograr la confesión—** Sabía que no os estabais separando, además…Esa forma de mentir a Beth era demasiado evidente.**

** —¿Sabías que le estaba mintiendo?—**balbuceó desconcertada.

—**Quinn, te conozco…Y ya sé que en un momento determinado por alguna circunstancia extraña tendrías la poca vergüenza de meterte en la cama de alguna zorra, pero jamás, y escúchame bien, jamás creería que te fueras a callar y permitir que tu hija sepa la verdad, y menos aún como sucedió ayer. **

**La Quinn que conozco habría gritado hasta la saciedad llevando la voz cantante, y no habría permitido que Beth dijese todo eso sin tener idea. Es más, por ese mismo detalle me metí en medio de vuestra conversación para que ella supiese de lo que hablabamos. Necesitaba ver que estaba en lo cierto. Necesitaba ver como reaccionabas ante su respuesta y más clara no pudo ser. Además Rachel lo corroboró. **

** —¿Escuchaste nuestra conversación en la habitación?—**Interrumpió de nuevo Quinn.

—_**Solo es un papel, solo es una firma. Nadie, absolutamente nada ni nadie podrá separarnos—**_musitó sin dejar de mirarla— **Esas fueron las palabras exactas que escuché de Rachel. Fue entonces cuando supe que algo grave parecía estar pasando con vosotras, pero no entre vosotras. **–Matizó logrando que el lamento regresara a Quinn tras no haber podido evitar que se viese involucrada en aquel asunto. Porque llegadas a ese punto, no podía seguir ocultándole lo que sucedía.—**Tranquila Quinn, puedes contar conmigo y lo sabes. Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para ayudaros. Si es algún tema mediático, sabes que conozco bien ese mundo y…**

—**Nos quieren quitar a Elise**—soltó sin pensarlo, sin apartar la mirada de las cláusulas que aparecían impresas en los documentos y dejando a su amiga completamente bloqueada.—**Nos han denunciado, bueno mejor dicho han denunciado a Rachel alegando que está influenciando de manera negativa a Elise al estar casada con una mujer, y que ello la ha llevado a sufrir un incipiente problema de trastorno de personalidad, todo ello corroborado por la inepta de la psicóloga de su colegio, que es una estúpida y que parece que nos tiene manía. Spencer nos ha dado una serie de instrucciones para intentar detener el avance de la denuncia y que no llegue a ningún juzgado civil hasta que podamos averiguar quién ha sido el denunciante. Una vez que lo sepamos, veremos cómo hacer para demostrar que no están en lo cierto.**

No dijo nada. Santana permanecía completamente pálida mientras la observaba inmóvil desde su silla. Solo reaccionó cuando decidió levantarse de repente y comenzó a andar por el despacho de un lado hacia otro, estrujándose las manos la una contra la otra mientras mostraba una actitud pensativa que hizo perder la paciencia a Quinn.

**—¿Qué, qué haces?—**balbuceó.

**—¿Me estás diciendo que os han denunciado desde el Centro de protección infantil?**

**—¿Centro de protección infantil?—**repitió un tanto confusa**—No, no creo que no. Spencer habla de otra organización…De la ONPF.**

**—¿Qué? Oh mierda**—susurró al tiempo que se detenía de su hipnótico ir y venir por la estancia.

—**¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Conoces esa organización?**

** —Claro que la conozco, y me sorprende. Esa organización va más allá de la simple protección familiar. Para ellos una familia nuclear, o sea la familia convencional con un padre y una madre es la única vía factible en nuestra** **sociedad. Quien os ha denunciado ha ido directamente a hacer daño , no a tratar de proteger a Elise. **

**—¿Cómo? No entiendo.**

**—Quinn, cuando existen casos de violencia infantil o cualquier conflicto en la que la integridad física y mental de un niño esté en peligro, es el centro de protección infantil quien se encarga de investigarlo antes de ponerlo en manos de los jueces. A ellos les da igual si la familia es monoparental, homoparental o nuclear. Ellos solo intervienen por el bienestar del niño en cuestión. Pero la ONPF es una maquina homófoba.**

** —Pero…Spencer nos dijo que no, que esa organización es seria y que…**

** —Spencer sabe la mitad de lo que yo puedo llegar a saber de ese tema—**la interrumpió— **Te recuerdo que estoy colaborando para el bufete de abogados de la casa blanca, y conozco muchos casos y lo que se maneja en política.** **La ONPF recibe subvenciones de los estados en los que gobiernan los republicanos. Es más, te aseguro que en hay muchos altos cargos en esa organización que son teoconservadores.**

—**Eso suena muy mal, tan mal que me extraña que Spencer no nos lo haya comentado.**

**—Tal vez haya querido suavizarlo un poco, pero te aseguro que si es esa organización la que está llevando la investigación, estamos jodidas. No quieren a los homosexuales, y les bastará tener una mínima prueba de que estáis perjudicando a Elise, para organizar una caza en toda regla.**

**—Oh dios**—dejó escapar con apenas un hilo de voz**.—¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué mierda tenemos que hacer?**

** —No lo sé Quinn, tengo que hablar con Spencer. Supongo que la separación es la mejor opción, porque eso destruye cualquier intento desesperado de ellos y hará que la investigación se detenga. ¿Tenéis idea o tal vez sospechas de alguien que pueda estar detrás de todo esto? **

** —No, no tenemos ni idea. Rachel y yo hemos pensado en todo el mundo que nos rodea, porque Spencer nos dejó entrever que debía ser alguien cercano a nosotras.**

** —Eso no tiene nada que ver, Quinn.**—Volvía a interrumpirla—**Rachel es una imagen pública, sí…Tal vez solo la conozcan quienes estén al tanto del mundo de Broadway, pero todo el mundo que la conoce sabe que está casada con una mujer. Puede haber sido cualquiera que conozca un poco su historia. ¿Por qué dices que la psicóloga del colegio de Elise está metida? ¿Cómo se llama?**

** —Grace, se llama Grace Fowler—**respondió rápidamente y Santana no tardó en anotar el nombre en la primera hoja que acertó a rescatar del montón sobre su escritorio

—**¿Habéis hablado con ella?**

** —Sí, Rachel lo hizo cuando expulsaron a Elise.**

**—¿¡Qué!?—**cuestionó alzando la mirada de nuevo hacia ella**—¿Qué han expulsado a Elise del colegio?**—Repitió y Quinn fue consciente de como su amiga también desconocía aquel pequeño pero importantísimo detalle**.—¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?**

** —Fue cuando yo estaba en España. Elise…Elise llevaba un tiempo un tanto rebelde con sus compañeros, de hecho incluso llegó a tirarle un bote de pintura a uno de los chicos porque no le tiene demasiada estima. Según me ha contado, escucha cosas feas acerca de los homosexuales y le daba miedo contárnoslo porque creía que nos haría daño. **

** —Oh dios…**

** —Además**—no dejó que la interrumpiese—**Cometió la rebeldía de cortarse el pelo delante de todos sus compañeros—**confesó provocando aún más el desconcierto en la latina**—Elise me dijo que solo pretendía engañarles haciéndole creer que era un chico, porque de ese modo les dejaría jugar con ellos. Y no tuvo otra cosa más que escaparse de una sala de castigo, entrar en el despacho de un profesor para robar unas tijeras, y cortarse el pelo delante de sus compañeros. **

** —Una jodida Fabray**—balbuceó aún sin creerlo—**Esa niña es tu viva imagen, ¿Lo sabes no?**

** —Santana, no estoy para bromas, ¿Ok?. No fue agradable para ninguna de nosotras, y menos para Elise. La expulsaron a tres días del final de curso, y fue precisamente esa psicóloga, la tal Grace Fowler, quien recomendó a Rachel que llevase a Elise a un psicólogo privado, que podría estar sufriendo trastornos de la personalidad por culpa de **_**nosotras**_**—**matizó con sutileza.** —Según Spencer, esa organización ya tiene en su poder un informe del historial de Elise en el colegio.**

**—Ok. Déjame que averigüe algunas cosas y que hable con Spencer. Es pronto aún en Los Ángeles, así que la llamaré más tarde. Voy a terminar unos informes y me pongo de lleno con esto, ¿De acuerdo?**

** —Está bien. ¿Y yo? ¿Qué hago mientras?—**preguntó tras ver como su amiga volvía a abrir el ordenador.

**—Pues imitar lo que ha hecho Elise y cortarte el pelo—**respondió con sarcasmo, sin embargo, Quinn no estaba demasiado centrada como para percibirlo.

**—¿Qué? ¿Cortarme el pelo?**

** —¡Claro!—**exclamó Santana regresando la mirada hacia ella—**No tienes otra cosa que hacer más que córtarte el pelo—**Añadió con sarcasmo**— O tal vez debas hacer lo que has venido a hacer aquí, ¿O es que acaso te gusta levantarte los domingos a las 7 de la mañana para venir a visitarme?**

**—Oh, los documentos**—susurró tratando de centrarse, algo que ya le era imposible después de todo lo vivido y la información recibida por parte de su amiga y abogada. Una información que la obligaba a cambiar de actitud y tomar las riendas de aquella locura sin permitir que el desconsuelo y el miedo volviesen a hundirla. Y si había una fórmula para que Quinn Fabray se sintiera renovada y con fuerzas para seguir caminando, era precisamente la que Santana había dejado escapar a modo de broma; Su pelo.

**—¿Te pasa algo?**—musitó la latina tras ver como guardaba silencio y mantenía la mirada baja, sobre el documento que ya permanecía entre sus manos.

**—¿Tienes unas tijeras?—**reaccionó aumentando aún más el desconcierto en Santana.

**—¿Tijeras?—**repitió al tiempo que abría uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacaba una de él**—¿Para qué quieres unas tijeras? **

No respondió. Quinn soltó los documentos sobre la mesa y giró la silla para darle la espalda al tiempo que tomaba la coleta en la que recogía su pelo y se la ofrecía.

**—¿Qué haces, Quinn?**

** —Vamos, córtame el pelo.**

** —¿¡Qué!?—**Exclamó confusa— **¿Qué dices? ¿Estás loca?**

** —No, no estoy loca. Vamos, toma esas tijeras y córtalo**—insistió completamente seria, pero el rostro de Santana mostraba lo opuesto. Una nerviosa sonrisa de incredulidad comenzaba a apoderarse de ella.

**—No pienso hacer algo así. Por amor de Dios, ¡soy abogada, no peluquera!.**

** —¡Santana!, coge las malditas tijeras y córtame el pelo, ¡Ya!**


	30. No me odies

Fire N Gold by Bea Miller

* * *

Veintinueve

No me odies

—_**Los rumores sobre una posible separación de la pareja, comenzaron a circular cuando la actriz, de 38 años de edad decidió tomarse un año sabático tras una exitosa gira por el país con su última obra musical. Los problemas parecían haber surgido en su vida tras esos meses de separación con su mujer, una influyente personalidad relacionada con el mundo del arte de nuestra ciudad. Las fotos de Rachel Berry junto a un desconocido músico, parece confirmar la ruptura del matrimonio, aunque fuentes cercanas a la familia afirman que la relación entre ambas sigue siendo cordial. **_

Dos veces tuvo que leer la noticia en el pie de aquella foto de ella abandonando el majestuoso restaurante mientras Henry le permitía el paso como buen caballero. Dos veces tuvo que leerlo porque seguía sin comprender como de una simple foto, habían escrito aquella absurda historia de una posible ruptura desde hace meses atrás. Ella desconocía por completo la existencia de aquellos rumores. Evidentemente había algo detrás que lo estaba promoviendo, y sin duda ese no podía ser otro más que Glen.

El sofá en la casa de Spencer no era igual que el suyo, pero al menos le permitía asimilar aquellas horas sin tener que fingir ante su hija, y sus padres, que debían estar en su casa preparando la cena para aquella noche, mientras ella se excusaba al abandonar su hogar con una fugaz e inesperada reunión de trabajo. Cualquier excusa era buena para evitar que fuesen testigos de lo que estaba por suceder en las siguientes horas después de recibir la llamada de Quinn avisándole de la necesidad de hablar con ella en algún lugar lejos de su familia. Porque aunque tanto Leroy como Hiram , ya estaban al tanto de todo lo que sucedía con Elise, desconocían por completo que en su matrimonio si existían conflictos que de ser confirmados, podrían provocar una ruptura para la que no estaban preparadas.

Ninguno de ellos, incluida Quinn, sabían que sus sospechas al creer que realmente su mujer había cometido un error tan grave en aquel fugaz viaje a España, empezaban a pesar realmente en Rachel. Descubrir la procedencia del sujetador, o menos que fuese uno exactamente igual, no había hecho más que provocar que la sensación de malestar y decepción aumentasen mucho más. Aunque aquella respuesta despreocupada de la rubia al mencionar a la tal Aria aquella misma mañana, la hacían creer todo lo contrario a lo que su corazón empezaba a temer.

No hubo titubeos por parte de Quinn. No hubo nervios ni nada que la obligase a creer que algo escondía. De hecho, incluso le permitió que ojeara la dichosa entrevista por si le interesaba saber cómo fue la exposición de Shane, nada más. No era algo normal en alguien que podría estar escondiendo una supuesta infidelidad. Rachel lo sabía. Sabía que la tranquilidad de su mujer era una buena señal, aunque su mente no paraba de pensarlo y buscar posibles opciones a lo que estaba sucediendo con aquel asunto. Y halló dos; Una, que la tal Aria simplemente fue eso, una columnista interesada en su opinión que se limitó a enviarle un número de la revista a modo de agradecimiento. O dos, que Quinn realmente no recordaba absolutamente nada de aquella noche, y ni siquiera se percató de que esa chica estaba con ellas. Opción que tomaba prioridad siempre y cuando el sujetador fuese el mismo, por supuesto.

**—¿Spencer?**

** —No Glen, soy Rachel.**

** —¿Rachel? ¿Qué haces llamando desde la casa de mi hermana? ¿Está ahí contigo?**

** —No, no. Ella no está, está en Los Ángeles. **–Respondió al tiempo que se dejaba caer en el sofá de nuevo y volvía a ojear la revista que había tenido ocasión de comprar mientras se dirigía hacia allí—**Le pedí permiso para venir aquí, Quinn está a punto de llegar y hemos quedado aquí para solucionar un tema. Mis padres están en mi casa con Elise y no quiero ocupar mi línea de teléfono por si llaman. Por eso te llamo desde el teléfono de tu hermana.**

** —Oh Ok, buena explicación, a pesar de que sueltas tres palabras en una milésima de segundo y es toda una odisea comprenderte**.—Se burló.

**—No tengo ganas de bromas.**

** —Ok, no bromas**—masculló desganado—¿**Y para qué me has llamado entonces? Estoy a punto de salir a cenar con Brenda y…**

** —Acabo de leer una noticia mía en una revista con varias fotos de la cena del viernes. ¿La has filtrado tú?**

**—¿Quién si no?. Espero que hayan comentado algo de tu separación, y no solo que puedes estar engañando a Quinn. Sería un fracaso si buscan el morbo por ese lado.**

** —No, no…Han hablado de ruptura, sin embargo lo que más me sorprende es que dicen que ya hace meses que existen esos rumores, además de unas supuestas declaraciones de fuentes cercanas a mí que confirman que entre Quinn y yo solo queda cordialidad. Lo has dicho tú, ¿Verdad?**

**—Pues sí. He sido yo, y mi dinero me ha costado. No obstante, prepárate para lo peor porque el viernes ya había comentarios en Twitter y otras redes sociales, y sé que hay varias webs que ya están hablando de ello, y ya sabes que cuando se trata de rumores, puedes desvirtuarse y cada uno dirá algo diferente. **

**—Lo sé, y me da miedo. **

** —¿Miedo? Rachel, se supone que cuanto mayor sea la confusión, mejor para nosotros.**

** —Sí, sí**—le interrumpió lanzando la revista sobre la mesa—**Pero eso no quita que tenga miedo. Quien sabe lo que pueden llegar a decir, y tampoco quiero arruinar la vida de Henry. **

** —¿Henry? Mira Rachel, ese tipo si es músico, se va a ver con la mayor publicidad de su carrera gracias a ti, sin pagar un solo dólar. Empezaran a llamarlo, y si no acepta…Habrá paparazzis que vayan a ver sus shows, si es que los tiene claro.**

**—No es justo para él, Glen. Henry no ha hecho nada más que mostrarse dispuesto a ayudarnos. Él conoce muchas cosas de nosotras y sin embargo…**

—**Sin embargo nada**—la interrumpió—**Te recuerdo que hay un hijo de puta que quiere arruinaros la vida, y no tenemos ni idea de quién es. Henry es un sospechoso, igual que cualquier otro que esté en vuestra vida. Así que contemplaciones las justas.**

** —Ya…**—Balbuceó tras dejar escapar un sonoro suspiro—**Tienes razón, pero no me consuela en absoluto. Al menos, procura no dar nombres aún, ¿De acuerdo?**

** —Relájate Rachel, olvídate de los demás y piensa en ti, en Elise y en Quinn, nada más. Si algún periodista se pone en contacto contigo para tratar el asunto, le dices que soy yo quien responde a tus preguntas, ¿De acuerdo? Deja que yo me encargue de ese trabajo. Tú no digas absolutamente nada.**

**—¿Por qué?**

** —Porque todo esto es una mentira, Rachel. Queremos confundir al mundo, pero no arruinar tu imagen. Si confirmas que te has separado, cuando todo se solucione pensaran que estabas riéndote de ellos, o que fue solo un movimiento por ganar publicidad, que se yo. Tú mantente al margen con los medios de comunicación, que nunca salga de tu boca una confirmación pública, ¿Ok?**

** —Pues me temo que eso no va a servir de nada, Glen. Si estoy aquí es porque Quinn viene con los papeles del divorcio. **

** —¿¡Qué!? ¿Divorcio? ¿De qué hablas?**

**—Ayer tu hermana nos dijo que todo seguía complicándose y Quinn dice que hay que cortar radicalmente. Una separación oficial acabará con cualquier duda de quienes quieran que nos estén investigando. **

** —¡Oh dios!, ¿Y por qué no me lo habéis dicho antes? ¿Por qué no me has llamado para consultarme?**

** —Hablamos con Spencer, y ella está puesta al tanto de todo. Ella dijo que estaba de acuerdo y Quinn está decidida, así que ya no hay vuelta a atrás.**

**—Joder, ok. Tengo que hablar con mi hermana ya. Así que te voy a colgar y lo voy a hacer antes de que mi mujer se quiera divorciar de mí por no prestarle atención. ¿Ok?**

** —Está bien…Eh, pero espera Glen, tengo otra cosa más que preguntarte sobre otro asunto.**

** —¿Otro asunto? ¿No puede ser en otro momento?**

** —No, escúchame**—respondió sin darle opción a que cortase la llamada—**Necesito que me pongas en contacto con una periodista, bueno es columnista de una revista de arte. **

** —¿Una periodista? ¿Para qué?**

**—Es un asunto personal. Necesito hablar con ella en persona, pero no puedo llamar a su editorial porque no quiero que me reconozca, ni que sepa que soy yo la que quiere hablar con ella. Necesito que le pidas una cita y en tu lugar, iría yo a verla donde quiera que esté. ¿Entendido?**

** —Eh…Está bien, pero ¿Quién es?**

** —Se llama Aria Lennon, y trabaja para la revista Art Monthly. Por favor, necesito que me hagas ese favor, Glen.**

**—¿Aria Lennon? —**Masculló un tanto extrañado**— Me resulta familiar ese nombre, Rachel.**

** —A mí también.**

** —¿Cómo que a ti también? ¿No la conoces?**

** —Eh… No quiero entretenerte más**—se excusó—**Simplemente búscala y procura una cita con ella lo antes posible. No me importa tener que viajar si es necesario, pero que no sepa que soy yo quien va a ir a verla, ¿Ok?**

** —Ok. Lo anotaré, en cuanto vuelva a casa me pongo a ello, pero ahora déjame que hable con mi hermana y poder irme tranquilo a cenar con mi mujer, ¿Está bien?—**recriminó.

**—Por supuesto. Saluda a Brenda de mi parte.**

** —Si, después de decirle que tenía que aplazar nuestras vacaciones, no creo que le haga mucha gracia que sepa que estoy hablando de trabajo contigo, ni que quiera que le mandes saludos y besos…**

** —Te quiero, Glen—**soltó de la nada y el chico no pudo evitar guardar un incrédulo silencio.—**Buenas noches**—susurró sabiendo que estaría en pleno shock tras haberla oído decirle aquello.

**—Bue…buenas noches, Rachel**—respondió segundos antes de cortar la llamada y permitir que la sonrisa, a pesar de todo, se instalase momentáneamente en el rostro de la morena.

Una sonrisa que no iba a tardar apenas tiempo en desaparecer por completo. Duró en su rostro apenas un par de minutos. Justo el tiempo que tardó en colocar el teléfono de nuevo en su lugar, y escuchar como llamaban a la puerta.

No podía ser otra persona más que ella. Las únicas llaves que tenían a disposición del lugar las había utilizado ella para acceder al mismo, por lo que Quinn no tenía más opción que aquella para entrar. Nadie más que ella y Spencer sabía que estaba allí. Y fue escuchar como golpeaba la puerta y notar como todo el estrés que había ido acumulando durante aquellos días, caía de nuevo sobre sus hombros.

No esperó demasiado. Se acomodó un poco la ropa y atendió la llamada dispuesta a abrir la puerta. Algo que la paralizó por completo.

No fue el hecho en sí de abrir la puerta, sino de descubrir a Quinn tras ella y su nueva imagen. De hecho, tardó varios segundos en reaccionar.

—**Hola**—musitó la rubia dejando escapar un suspiro lleno de nervios.

**—Quinn**—susurro sin perderla de vista**—¿Qué… qué has hecho?**

**—Te lo explico dentro**—respondió colándose en el interior—**No quiero que ningún vecino nos vea aquí—**añadió mientras Rachel se limitaba a seguirla con la mirada. Tan sorprendida estaba que tardó varios segundos en cerrar la puerta y seguir sus pasos hacia el pequeño salón.

**—¿Qué…qué le has hecho a tu pelo? ¿Te lo has cortado?**

** —Sí, bueno en realidad ha sido Brittany**—espetó sorprendiendo aún más a Rachel—**Intenté que lo cortase Santana, pero no tuvo el valor y Brittany si accedió a hacerlo. Tengo, tengo algunos mechones más largos que otro, pero me da igual…Mañana, mañana iré a que lo igualen en la peluquería.**

**—¿Qué has hecho?—**insistió completamente confundida—¿**Por qué has dejado que te lo corten?**

** —Porque…—**tragó saliva centrándose en su mirada. Los nervios seguían a flor de piel entre ellas—**Porque necesitaba un cambio y ya sabes que mi pelo es importante para mí. Siempre, siempre que he necesitado sentirme fuerte, he optado por cortármelo. No sé, puede que sea estúpido pero…**

** —Estás preciosa—**susurró Rachel sin pensar, y Quinn dejó de hablar para seguir mirándola.—**Ok, ¿Qué tal el día?—**añadió siendo consciente de su halago, y esquivándola optó por acceder a la cocina**.—¿Quieres…quieres algo para tomar?**

—**Agua. Si vas a tomar algo, yo quiero agua**—respondió deshaciéndose del bolso, de donde sacó el sobre que tanto peso creaba en su consciencia.

**—¿Todo bien en la galería?—**trató de no volver a dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, por el amor que sentía hacia Quinn y que la lanzaba directamente a sus brazos. Ella conocía esa manía, o tal vez podría estar catalogado como ritual, de cortarse el pelo cada vez que tocaba fondo y necesitaba alzar de nuevo el vuelo.

Lo hizo hacía más 20 años en aquella misma ciudad, cuando las cosas entre ellas no parecían tomar el rumbo que tomaría. Lo hizo varios años después tras la única ruptura que sufrieron durante su noviazgo. Obviamente, Quinn había cortado su pelo en más ocasiones, pero solo aquellas dos veces lo hizo como impulso personal, como ritual para recuperar una fuerza que parecía haber perdido. Y Rachel lo sabía. Por supuesto que lo sabía, y por eso mismo trataba de contenerse y dar por perdida sus intenciones de mantenerse fría con ella. Al menos que fuese una situación grave, como lo fue la del día anterior con el ataque de ansiedad, debía seguir guiándose por su cabeza, y no por el corazón.

**—Más o menos. Tengo mucho trabajo atrasado, y no tengo ni idea de cómo voy a sacarlo adelante. Bette anda bastante decepcionada conmigo.**

**—Lo sacarás. Solo necesitas centrarte y lo sacarás.**

** —Ese es el problema—**replicó observando como ya le ofrecía un vaso de agua—**No consigo centrarme en absolutamente nada. Mi cabeza es una completa tortura constantemente. Tengo, tengo la suerte de tener a Jay y a Ellen. Si no fuera por ellos estoy convencida de que ya estaría despedida.**

** —Bette no te va a despedir**—dijo tomando asiento en el sofá—**Hará lo que sea por hacer que te centres, pero no te va a despedir.**

** —No estoy tan segura—**replicó siguiendo sus pasos—**Pero mejor no lo pienso. Suficiente tengo ya con todo lo demás como para encima tener miedo a que me despidan.**

** —No, no lo pienses mas.**—Trató de tranquilizarla, aun que aquella frase creó el efecto contrario en la estancia. El silencio que se produjo tras ello, las obligó a mirarse por algunos segundos sin saber muy bien por donde comenzar aquella cita.

**—¿Y Elise?**—susurró Quinn retomando la palabra**—¿Se ha quedado con tus padres?**

**—Sí. Esta mañana estuvimos con Brittany de picnic, que por cierto, no me dijo nada de lo de tu pelo—**volvió a centrar la mirada sobre su cabeza para de nuevo, dejar escapar un suspiro de resignación—**Y luego hemos estado por Central Park, hasta hace una hora que regresamos a casa y ya me vine hacia aquí. Mis, mis padres han decidido marcharse mañana por la mañana. Por cierto, Elise insiste en ir a Lima y he pensado que tal vez podría irse unos días con ellos, así se distrae un poco y evitamos que pueda escuchar algo fuera de lugar o…**

** —Me parece perfecto—**la interrumpió.

**—¿Sí? ¿No te importa que esté allí?**

** —No, creo que es lo mejor para evitar lo que has dicho. Con tus padres estará más entretenida, y no sé…Solo serán unos días.**

** —Sí, es, es lo que yo había pensado, y se lo he comentado a Spencer en un mensaje y le ha dado el Ok. Puedo avisar en sus clases de danza, no creo que pase nada porque no vaya. **

** —Es perfecto, Rachel. Cuanto más ajena a todo esto esté, mucho mejor. Aunque…**

** —¿Qué? ¿Aunque qué?**

Dudó, volvió a mirarla a los ojos y tragó saliva.—¿**Puedo despedirme de ella antes de que se marche?**

** —Por…por supuesto**—respondió extrañada—**No, no tienes que pedirme permiso para eso, Quinn…Es tu hija.**

** —Gracias Rachel.**

** —No me des las gracias por eso—**replicó molesta por la tensión que le creaba aquel asunto. **–Eh…¿Sabes algo de Beth? ¿Te ha llamado? **

** —No, bueno en realidad si me ha escrito varios mensajes, pero nada más. Tenía que atender algunos asuntos de su trabajo y me ha dicho que buscaría la ocasión de verme cuando pudiese.**

** —Lo hace para evitar que Jennifer sospeche algo—**interrumpió Rachel—**Me dijo que haría lo posible porque creyesen que estaba decepcionada contigo por engañarme.—**Añadió sin recibir respuesta alguna por parte de Quinn, más que la pena reflejándose en su mirada.

Y de nuevo esa tensión que las obligaba a desviar la mirada hacia cualquier lado que no fuesen sus ojos, hizo acto de presencia en ellas. Una sensación que empezaba a hacer mella de veras en sus corazones y que Rachel no conseguía asimilar.

**—¿Qué tal con Santana?—**volvió a hablar tratando de romper el incómodo silencio, aunque el tema de conversación no era el más adecuado para tranquilizarlas.

Quinn tensó la mandíbula mientras dejaba el vaso de agua sobre la mesilla y recuperaba el sobre que minutos antes había sacado de su bolso.

**—Le he contado la verdad**—masculló bajando la mirada.—**Ha sido imposible para mí seguir mintiéndole, ella…Ella intuía que…**

** —No es necesario que me expliques eso, Quinn**—la interrumpió— **Santana nos escuchó, y a juzgar por lo que nos dijo, era evidente que sabía que algo pasaba. Es absurdo que seguir mintiéndole.**

** —No sé si hice bien o mal, imagino que no habrá sido un error, otro más**—balbuceó lamentándose—**Me dijo que tenía que hablar con Spencer y ninguna de las dos me ha recriminado nada, así que supongo que todo va bien.**

** —Ella no nos va a fallar**—susurró cómplice.

**—Después de lo que me ha contado, no me cabe duda.**

** —¿Qué…qué te ha dicho?**

** —Pues…después de explicarle lo que ha sucedido y lo que estamos haciendo para evitarlo, o al menos detenerlo, me ha dicho que tenemos que seguir así. Ella conoce un poco como funcionan esas organizaciones, de hecho, no me ha hablado muy bien de la ONPF. Creo que Spencer ha querido evitar que nos asustemos más aún, Rachel**—la miró preocupada—**No son muy alentadores en esa organización, y según Santana tienen fuertes influencias de los republicanos más conservadores. Por lo que el hecho de que seamos una familia homoparental es primordial para ellos. Además…También me ha dicho que va a intentar averiguar algo de la psicóloga del colegio de Elise, y si es posible saber de dónde procede la denuncia. No, no sé si logrará algo, pero supongo que dos personas lograran mucho más que una sola, y Santana tiene muchos contactos que podrían servirnos. O eso espero**.—Añadió segundos antes de ver como Rachel se olvidaba casi de hablar y mantenía la mirada baja, al igual que ella había estado haciendo durante toda la explicación.—**Todo va a salir bien, Rachel—**susurró con dulzura, conteniendo las ganas de apartar el pelo de su rostro y acariciarla. Y fue ese instante el que Rachel aprovechó para volver a alzar la mirada y clavarla en sus ojos. Como si supiese lo que estaba pensando, como si hubiera podido sentir lo que deseaba.—**Confía en mí. No voy a dejar que nada ni nadie te separe de Elise, ¿Recuerdas?**

Asintió al tiempo que volvía a desviar la mirada, pero ésta vez la centraba en el sobre que Quinn ya mantenía entre sus manos y que hizo que el corazón le diese un vuelco.

**—¿Eso es…?**

**—Ajam**—musitó ofreciéndoselo—**Santana me ha dicho que lo leamos, yo…yo ya lo he hecho. No dice gran cosa, más que renuncio a todo lo que me pertenece. Si lo firmamos hoy, mañana lo llevará a los juzgados y se hará factible en un par de días. Aunque si queremos que sea antes, podemos hacerlo ante un notario y todo quedará…**

** —¿Quieres firmarlo de verdad?**—cuestionó con apenas un hilo de voz, interrumpiendo la breve explicación de Quinn.

**—Ya te lo he dicho, Rach. Si por mí fuera, este sobre contendría tres billetes de avión a cualquier lugar del mundo que nos alejase de esto, pero no podemos hacerlo. Esta es la via rápida para parar todo, y solo es una firma…**

**—No, no sé si puedo firmarlo, Quinn. No sé si soy capaz, ni siquiera pensando en lo que ya sabes soy capaz de plantearme algo así. Si al menos pudiese odiarte un poco**—añadió abandonando el sofá en un intento desesperado por contener el llanto. Quinn no tardo en seguirla con la mirada.

—**Hazlo por Elise, Rachel**—Musitó con la voz quebrada**— Escúchame**—se levantó siguiendo sus pasos hasta quedar frente a ella**— No consigo encontrar algo tangible que confirme que no pasó nada en España, se me hace casi imposible tener una prueba real para que me creas, pero sí tengo un argumento certero, si tengo algo que ofrecerte para hacerte ver que no estoy equivocada.**—Buscó algo de respiro en un breve silencio mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos—**Rachel, a mí me basta mirarte para saber que jamás, jamás te haría algo así. No importa si era consciente o no, Rachel. Cualquier sonrisa que veía me recordaba a ti, cualquier mirada me llevaba a pensar en ti y todo lo que significas para mí. Tal vez, tal vez no sea una mujer perfecta, pero lo más cerca que puedo llegar a estar de esa perfección es teniéndote a mi lado. Yo, yo jamás buscaría en otra persona algo que solo deseo contigo. Jamás perdería la cabeza porque mi cabeza siempre está contigo. Siempre.**

**—Quinn por favor…**

** —No me odies Rachel. No busques un motivo para odiarme y poder firmar ese papel. Hazlo por Elise. Elise es lo más importante de tu vida, y si ese papel es la única solución para que nadie se atreva tan siquiera a mirarla, yo seré la persona más feliz del planeta**.—Musitó al tiempo que dejaba a un lado el miedo y se decidía a acariciar su mejilla—**Hazlo por ella, Rachel. **

**—¿Y qué pasará con nosotras? ¿Qué pasará con nuestro matrimonio y…**

Sonrió. Quinn dejó escapar una sonrisa llena de dulzura mientras conseguía que fuesen sus dos manos las que se anclasen a la mandíbula de Rachel, y la obligase a centrar sus ojos en los de ella.

**—No me importa lo que diga un papel. No importa si sigues decepcionada conmigo por el resto de tu vida. No me importa si tengo que vivir en el ático, en ésta casa o en mi propio despacho, siempre y cuando no me despida Bette, claro. No me importa nada, Rachel. Yo siempre te voy a pertenecer, y siempre voy a estar a tu lado. Y si consigo eliminar cualquier vestigio de desilusión en ti y demostrarte con algo tangible que no he sido la idiota que pensé que había sido, te llevaré al lugar más hermoso de la tierra y me volveré a casar contigo. Tal** **vez en Hawaii, con Madre Aina de testigo, ¿Te acuerdas de aquello?. No keia la, no keia po. A Mau loa.**—Susurró logrando que los ojos de Rachel volviesen a llenarse de lágrimas, pero ésta vez con un brillo que ya había olvidado. Una mirada llena de amor, de recuerdos que solo Quinn era capaz de hacerla recordar.— **No kau, a kau.**

—**Mau loa**—añadió la morena siendo consciente como entre ellas ya apenas había espacio que las separase, y sus labios avanzaban hacia los suyos.

**—Mau loa**—susurró Quinn utilizando el tibio aliento de su mujer para pronunciar aquellas palabras. Palabras que cedieron justo cuando sus labios se fundían en un beso que habían añorado, que las hacía temblar y no por culpa de los nervios o la tensión absurda que había nacido entre las dos. Ese temblor se debía al sentirse la una a la otra, como siempre les había sucedido desde que se besaron por primera vez en aquella fiesta pro baile de promoción hacía 20 años.

Imposible calcular cuántos besos se habían regalado desde entonces, pero no había uno solo que careciese de aquel temblor, de aquella emoción que sentían al hacerlo.

**—Es imposible**—susurró Rachel sin destruir el beso—**Es superior a mí no caer.**

Fueron las palabras mágicas para Quinn, que tras escuchar como Rachel cedía ante aquel intenso beso, no tardó en adueñarse de su cintura y amoldar aún más su cuerpo a ella. Gesto que Rachel apenas permitió, porque cuando quiso darse cuenta ya tiraba de ella hacia el sofá y hacía de él una improvisada cama donde recostarse y obligar a su mujer a que lo hiciera sobre ella, olvidándose por completo como encima de la mesa yacía aquel papel que las obligaba a tomar caminos por separado.

Estúpido y absurdo objetivo el de aquel documento que requería de sus firmas para tener algo de importancia. Estúpido y absurdo objetivo que no tenía sentido con ellas. A Rachel y a Quinn les bastaba mirarse para saber que sus caminos se unieron una vez, y nunca más volverían a separarse, y se lo hacían saber cómo si aquel simple papel fuese un espectador de lujo, de aquella forma en la que no dudaban y se dejaban llevar como siempre lo hacían cada vez que lo deseaban. Porque para ellas, el que sus cuerpos necesitasen sentirse, vivirse como ya lo hacían sobre aquel sofá, no era más que el alimento, el agua que se necesita para sobrevivir.

Una con la otra. Juntas. Sin nada más que ellas mismas y el amor. Nada más. Aquella tarde de Junio, en la que la noche ya empezaba a caer sobre la ciudad de los rascacielos y templaba las altas temperaturas típicas de la época, no hubo sospechosos, ni psicólogos, ni organizaciones, ni Henry, ni documentos de divorcio, ni abogadas, ni Ellen, ni Aria, ni paparazzis, ni galería, ni Leisha, ni noticias, ni rumores, ni Shane, ni reuniones, ni dramas, ni artículos, ni Ashley, ni mentiras que lograse detenerlas. No existían. Solo amor. El mismo amor que había logrado que sus caminos se convirtieran en uno.

* * *

#3NCFic


End file.
